Destinos Cruzados
by akasha-bennington
Summary: PreODF DMHG En el septimo curso,Harry descubrirá cual es su destino.Mentiras, traiciones, amistades rotas y destinos cruzados.[TERMINADA]
1. Sin recuerdos

**¡¡¡Hola!!!**

**Este ff es un Draco/Hermione, aunque Harry también es muy muy importante. Tengo que advertir que aunque se desarrolle en el 7º curso, la trama la pensé antes de leer la Orden del Fénix, por lo que habrá cosas que no tengan mucho sentido como que Sirius esté vivo, por ejemplo. Aún así la historia es bastante lógica y aunque los primeros capítulos parezcan un poco tontos,  después creo que mejora considerablemente. También cuando leí la ODF decidí incluir algunas cosas, siempre que no me trastocaran la trama demasiado.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling y no gano nada escribiendo esto.**

7ºCURSO: DESTINOS CRUZADOS.

**Capítulo 1: Sin recuerdos**

¡¡¡¡SOCORRO!!!! Su propio grito despertó a Hermione en la oscuridad de la noche, se sentía agitada y sudorosa, como si ese sueño hubiese sido real.

Cuando fue a encender la luz de la mesita de noche notó que estaba muy cansada y que apenas podía moverse.

Al encender la luz, miró a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba en un sitio extraño para ella, era una enorme sala con camas, algunas de ellas con las cortinas echadas, y dedujo que estaba en una enfermería pero no podía recordar donde ni por qué estaba allí.

Se incorporó y miró los objetos que había sobre la mesilla: un jarrón de flores, varias tarjetas que le deseaban que se recuperara pronto, unas firmadas por "tus compañeros de Hogwarts", otras por "tus compañeros de Gryffindor" y otras por "tus amigos". Algunas de ellas venían acompañadas de una serie de nombres que ella no conocía. También había una insignia donde ponía "Prefecta". Lo más extraño que vio fue una escoba al lado de su cama, no recordaba haber tenido una escoba como esa. "Nimbus 2001" leyó en letras plateadas al final del mango. En ese momento, se acercó corriendo una enfermera.

-¡ Señorita Granger, se ha despertado! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza y me siento muy cansada, pero por lo demás

creo que bien.

-Iré a avisar a sus padres y a los profesores inmediatamente.

No le dio tiempo a preguntar donde estaba ni que era lo que le había ocurrido porque la enfermera salió corriendo de la sala.

Al poco tiempo llegaron dos chicos que también estaban en la enfermería pues llevaban pijamas y tenían algunas heridas.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, pero... ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Los chicos se miraron con cara de decepción.

-Somos Harry y Ron ¿ no te acuerdas de nosotros?

Hermione los miró, e intentó recordarlos pero no pudo, sin embargo supuso que eran sus amigos pues sus firmas estaban en las tarjetas que tenía sobre la mesilla.

-Me imagino que fuisteis vosotros quienes firmaron estas tarjetas, pero

estoy muy confundida porque no recuerdo qué es Hogwarts, Gryffindor, o un prefecto, y mucho menos qué hace aquí esta escoba.- dijo Hermione, a lo que Harry contestó:

-Hogwarts es un colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Gryffindor es la casa a la

que perteneces, esa escoba es una escoba voladora, un prefecto es...

Hermione lo miraba con cara de incredulidad intentando asimilar todas esas cosas tan extrañas, mientras miraba la escoba vio que en el lado contrario del mango donde ponía "Nimbus 2001", ponía también en letras plateadas "Draco Malfoy".

-¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?

Harry y Ron volvieron a mirarse con preocupación.

-Hermione, ¿ realmente no recuerdas absolutamente nada?- dijo Ron

-No, pero me he despertado con una pesadilla horrible, que ahora que la

intento recordar, tampoco puedo.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Podéis contarme lo que ha pasado? Es que no entiendo nada.- dijo

Hermione.

-Verás, es que no sabemos si será lo más conveniente, mejor espera a que

llegue el profesor Dumbledore, que por cierto, es el director de Hogwarts.- dijo Harry.

Todo comenzó algunos meses antes, con el comienzo del 7º curso en Hogwarts. Harry había pasado el típico verano horrible en casa de los Dursley, pero que al menos le permitían el uso de Hedwig para mantener el contacto con Ron y Hermione y también con Sirius. Aunque Sirius le había invitado a pasar el verano con él en la isla del Mediterráneo donde vivía, tanto los Dursley como Dumbledore se opusieron, pero a Harry le quedaba la esperanza de que Sirius le había prometido una gran sorpresa para este año.

La situación de Sirius, ya no era clandestina, sino que se había probado su inocencia en un juicio que dio mucho que hablar en el mundo mágico. Había sido visto en varias ocasiones por magos y se volvió a disparar la alarma, sobretodo después de saberse que Voldemort había vuelto ya que todos creían que Sirius había tenido algo que ver, pero por suerte la intervención de Dumbledore fue decisiva en la absolución de Sirius.

Desde la reaparición de Voldemort en el 4º curso de Harry, había habido una extraña calma durante dos años, en los que no se tuvieron noticias de él, pero todo el mundo tenía la sensación de que esa calma era sólo el preludio de una gran tempestad. Por esto mismo, cuando Sirius propuso que Harry fuese a vivir con él a la isla, Dumbledore decidió que lo más prudente para Harry era seguir en casa de los Dursley, no muy lejos de Hogwarts.

En esos dos años, la vida en Hogwarts había transcurrido con tranquilidad, sobretodo para Harry, que no se podía creer que fuera posible llevar una vida como un estudiante normal sin ser el centro de alguna actividad tenebrosa. Aun así, después de la costumbre de los 4 años anteriores, Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron buscando relaciones extrañas a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que sucediese en Hogwarts, lo que al final derivó en que sus amigos los tomaran en tono de broma como paranoicos.

Durante este tiempo, muchos de los antiguos amigos se habían graduado ya. George y Fred consiguieron su sueño de abrir una tienda de artículos de broma y otras cosas junto al callejón Diagon, a la que llamaron "Weasley´s jokes". Oliver Wood se graduó cuando ellos estaban en 3º curso, lo que hizo que Ron entrara en el equipo de quidditch como guardián en 5º curso (ya que en 4º no hubo temporada de quidditch por la copa de los 3 magos), además de ser nombrado prefecto de Gryffindor junto con Hermione. Cuando estaban en 6º curso, se graduaron Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, con lo que el equipo quedó totalmente renovado a la excepción de Ron y Harry, que se convirtió en el capitán por ser el más veterano, y con la incorporación de Ginny Weasley como cazadora. En este mismo año fue cuando Cho Chang se graduó sin que Harry consiguiera nada con ella, pues después de la muerte de Cedric, Cho cayó en depresión y a Harry, aunque le gustaba más que nunca, no le pareció buena idea intentar aprovecharse de la situación. También habían sido buenos años para Draco Malfoy, ya que fue nombrado en 5º curso prefecto de Slytherin, lo que convirtió las noches de ronda de los prefectos en auténticas guerras entre él y Ron y Hermione, y aunque Harry no fuese prefecto, también. Al equipo de Slytherin le pasó algo parecido al de Gryffindor, la mayoría de los jugadores se habían graduado, y Draco se hizo con el puesto de capitán, aumentando aun más la rivalidad entre él y Harry.

Como todos los años, un par de días antes del comienzo del curso, Harry recibió lechuzas de Ron y Hermione para quedar en el callejón Diagon y comprar el material escolar. Al día siguiente, Harry esperaba en la puerta de Gringotts cuando vio a lo lejos una cabeza pelirroja que sobresalía entre las demás. ¿Era posible que fuera Ron? Mientras se limpiaba las gafas para poder ver mejor alguien le tocó en el hombro por detrás.

-¡Hola Harry!

-¡Hola Hermione!

-Pero...¡Dios mío! ¡Como has crecido!

-Bueno, por lo que creo que he visto, no lo suficiente.

-¿Por qué?

Mientras decía esto se acercó Ron, que estaba altísimo.

-¡Pero Ron! ¿Has usado una pócima de crecimiento?- dijo Hermione.

-No, que va, mi madre está amargada porque toda la ropa se me ha

quedado pequeña.

-Voy a tener que irme el verano que viene a tu casa, a ver si te alcanzo.

Aunque bueno, al menos ahora los dos somos más altos que Hermione- dijo Harry midiéndose al lado de Hermione.

Resulta que Hermione había dado el estirón un par de años antes que ellos, como suele pasar en las chicas, y a menudo se reía de ellos diciendo que ella era la más alta, aunque Ron siempre había sido alto para su edad. Hermione había pasado de tener el cuerpo delgaducho de después del estirón a tener un cuerpo más voluptuoso y aunque los años anteriores había pasado con una imagen descuidada este año se había hecho el propósito de arreglarse un poco más. Ron, aunque había crecido, no se había quedado flacucho sino que también se había convertido en un chico apuesto y bien formado, al igual que Harry, aunque no hubiese crecido tanto.

Estuvieron comprando todas las cosas y luego Harry los invitó a tomar un helado para celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Me gustaron mucho los regalos que me enviasteis, aunque la bola de

cristal que Ron me mandó hizo que me estuviese riendo de la profesora Trelawney todo el día- dijo Harry.

-¡¡¡A que fue muy bueno!!! La compré en la tienda de Fred y George, les

dije que me hicieran una bola que sólo se viera un perro negro cuando la miras.

-Desde luego, menos mal que dejé esa clase porque es una estupidez.

-Si, yo creo que las únicas que se la toman en serio son Parvati y Lavender

y no se si realmente ven algo o es por hacer la pelota. Seguro que el año que viene montan un consultorio del tarot o algo parecido.- dijo Ron.

-¿Habéis pensado qué vais a hacer el año que viene?- dijo Hermione.

-Mi padre quiere que entre en el ministerio, pero sólo de pensar que

tendría que estar trabajando con Percy se me quitan las ganas, y eso sin contar que como Lucius Malfoy está en el ministerio seguro que estará allí también Draco.-dijo Ron.

-Pues yo no tengo ni idea, como querer me gustaría dedicarme al

quidditch.- dijo Harry.

-Yo había pensado ir a estudiar para auror , pero dicen que los exámenes

de ingreso son horribles.- dijo Hermione.

-Pero Hermione, no digas tonterías, si hay alguien en Hogwarts que sea

capaz de estudiar para auror eres tú.- dijo Harry

Al día siguiente, Ron y Hermione debían irse a Hogwarts porque los prefectos tenían que ir un día antes para tenerlo todo preparado para cuando llegaran los alumnos, y Harry, aunque no era prefecto se fue también con ellos. Habían quedado para coger el Expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 y ¾ de la estación King´s Cross. Harry llegó con Ron y la señora Weasley, cuando Hermione llegó, los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy guapa, pues se había maquillado un poco y se había puesto una ropa que le sentaba muy bien además de gran cantidad de poción alisadora, pero les dio vergüenza y no le dijeron nada. Cuando ya habían subido al tren, Hermione recordó que se había dejado a Crookshanks en el coche de sus padres y salió a toda prisa a recogerlo. Iba por el pasillo del tren hacia el vagón donde estaban Harry y Ron cuando oyó una voz detrás suya.

-Eh guapa, saca tu precioso culito de en medio que tengo que pasar.

Cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Draco, ambos estaban sorprendidos. Hermione no había reconocido la voz, pues esta era más grave de lo que recordaba y además también había crecido y estaba más guapo sobretodo por el bronceado del verano. Draco enrojeció por el piropo (si es que a eso se puede llamar piropo) que le había dicho inintencionadamente a su eterna enemiga.

-Ya veo que el sol de la playa te ha quemado las neuronas y vuelves más

estúpido.- dijo Hermione alejándose.

-¡Y a ti los baños en la piscina no te han servido para limpiar tu sangre

sucia!- le gritó Draco.

Al llegar al vagón donde estaban Ron y Harry, vieron la cara de enfado de Hermione, ya que tendrían que estar sordos para no haber oído a Malfoy.

-Parece que ya tenemos aquí a nuestro querido Malfoy.- dijo Harry.

-Empezaré la lista con las veces que me quedan por oír sangre sucia este

año, parece como si fuera la única en todo Hogwarts.- dijo Hermione.

Draco abrió la puerta del compartimento buscando uno vacío.

-¡Hombre! Si tenemos aquí a Potter, a lo mejor no recuerdas que tu NO

eres prefecto y no deberías estar aquí.- dijo Draco.

-Es que no podía esperar a mañana para verte.- dijo Harry en tono de

burla.

-Está bien, queda todo un curso por delante, no quiero agotar todo mi

ingenio en el primer día.- dijo Draco mientras miraba a cada uno detenidamente, y acto seguido se fue.

El viaje transcurrió sin más incidentes hasta que llegaron a Hogsmeade, donde les esperaba Hagrid para llevarlos hasta Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron, los profesores les dieron la bienvenida y después de dejar las cosas en las habitaciones bajaron al Gran Comedor para la cena. Todos los prefectos, y Harry, se sentaron en una única mesa. Pansy Parkinson guardaba a su lado un asiento para Draco, pero éste cuando llegó se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa, y Pansy se levantó corriendo a sentarse al lado de Draco, que ya le daba apuro volver a levantarse. Se había convertido en algo gracioso para todos ver cómo Pansy perseguía a Draco y él intentaba huir de ella.

-¿Cómo es que has venido hoy, Harry?- dijo Ernie McMillan.

-Si por mi fuera pasaría el verano aquí, las vacaciones en casa de mis tíos

son el colmo del aburrimiento.-dijo Harry.

-Yo le dije a Parvati que se viniese hoy conmigo pero dijo que por nada

del mundo se perdería la fiesta de fin de verano que organizaba hoy Dean Thomas.- dijo Padma Patil.

-Que bien se lo montan algunos ¿eh?.- dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley.

-Ella y Lavender han estado todo el verano de fiestas con Dean, Seamus, Neville y Ginny.- dijo Padma.

-¿Ginny? Pues a nosotros nos decía que se iba a ayudar a la tienda de Fred

y George, aunque ahora que lo pienso, seguro que ellos estaban encantados de hacer de tapadera.- dijo Ron.

-¿Has hablado este verano con Cho?.- Preguntó Padma a Harry.

-No.-dijo Harry.

-¿No te has enterado? Pues la han fichado como buscadora los Starlights.-

dijo Padma que era muy amiga de Cho.

Harry quedó sorprendido y se alegró mucho por ella porque era muy buena jugadora de quidditch, aunque en el fondo se sentía triste porque seguramente no la volvería a ver. Después de la cena, fueron a la sala común y estuvieron charlando hasta muy tarde. A la mañana siguiente tenían que realizar las tareas que les habían sido encargadas para preparar la llegada de los alumnos, a Ron y Hermione les tocó preparar la ceremonia de selección y después del desayuno tenían que ir al despacho de Dumbledore para organizar las cosas.

Cuando fueron al comedor para el desayuno eran los primeros, se sentaron a esperar a los demás, estaban hablando cuando entró Malfoy corriendo al comedor y se acercó a ellos.

-Os debo un favor si me hacéis un sitio.- dijo Draco.

Miraron hacia la puerta y vieron corriendo a Pansy Parkinson. Los tres se quedaron extrañados de que Malfoy les pidiera algo así, pero como les hizo gracia le dijeron que sí y Draco se sentó entre Harry y Hermione.

-Es que esta tía es una pesadilla, y encima prefecta de Slytherin ya lo que

me faltaba.-dijo Draco.

-Pero ¿por qué no le dices claramente que te deje en paz?.-dijo Hermione.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo he hecho ya un millón de veces? Parece que se

tomó en serio el dicho ese de "el que la sigue la consigue", pero si incluso la he amenazado con hacerle un hechizo para que deje de perseguirme.- dijo Draco.

-Debes estar bastante desesperado para recurrir a nosotros.- dijo Ron.

-No lo sabes bien, se ha pasado todo el verano acosándome, viniendo

todos los días a mi casa y yo fingiendo que estaba enfermo para que se fuera, menos mal que hoy llegan Crabbe y Goyle.- dijo Draco.

Cuando llegó Pansy, se sentó justo enfrente de Malfoy.

-Draco ¿por qué no me has esperado? Te estaba llamando.

-Es que creía que tenía mucha hambre pero luego me he dado cuenta de

que eran ganas de vomitar.-dijo Draco mirándola con cara de asco.

-Ay, que gracioso eres, lo dices porque te has tenido que sentar con estos

tres ¿no?.- dijo Pansy.

Mientras Draco ponía cara de querer matarla, Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían que contener la risa.


	2. El sombrero seleccionador otra vez

**Creo que ya he arreglado esto, a ver...**

**Capítulo 2: El sombrero seleccionador...otra vez**

Después del desayuno, fueron al despacho de Dumbledore para preparar la ceremonia de selección. Tras saludarlos y charlar un rato con ellos, Dumbledore salió del despacho para que organizaran las cosas, no sin antes bromear sobre dejarlos a los tres solos en su despacho.

-¿Crees que lo decía en serio?.- dijo Harry.

-En el fondo lleva razón, dejarnos a los tres en este despacho, donde hay tantas cosas raras...- dijo Hermione, siempre tan responsable.

-A ver...que tenemos por aquí....- dijo Ron cogiendo el pensadero que había detrás de la mesa.

-¡No lo toques! Es un pensadero. Ya te conté cuando entré aquí y vi lo del juicio del hijo de Crouch.- dijo Harry mientras le quitaba de las manos el pensador a Ron y volvía a colocarlo en su sitio.

-Veis, a eso mismo se refería Dumbledore, siempre estáis curioseándolo todo.- dijo Hermione cogiendo el sombrero seleccionador para limpiarlo.

-Si claro, ahora resulta que tu no has roto un plato, doña busca-en-la sección-prohibida.-dijo Ron, pero se le ocurrió otra idea- ¿Por qué no te pones el sombrero seleccionador, Harry? Seguro que te dice que eres un pesado.

Como a Harry no le entusiasmó demasiado la idea, Ron cogió el sombrero y corrió tras Harry hasta colocárselo.

-¿Qué hay señor Potter? ¿Aún dudando si deberías estar en Gryffindor o en Slytherin?.- dijo el sombrero seleccionador mientras Ron y Hermione se reían.

-No, de eso no tengo ya ninguna duda.- dijo Harry, un poco molesto por la broma.

-Yo de ti no estaría tan seguro, recuerdo cuando Tom Ryddle fue seleccionado para Slytherin, y veo en tu mente cosas muy parecidas.- dijo el sombrero seleccionador, callando las risas de Ron y Hermione.

-No me parezco en nada a Voldemort.- dijo Harry haciendo el intento de quitarse el sombrero, pero en el fondo sentía curiosidad.

-A veces, lo mejor no es lo más fácil. Como bien sabes, a veces, hay que sacrificar cosas y optar por el camino difícil. Tu destino depende más que nunca de tu elección.- dijo el sombrero, que no volvió a hablar, dejando en un mar de dudas a Harry.

Los tres se quedaron muy callados después de esto, pensando qué quería decir el sombrero seleccionador.

-¿Has visto por donde ha salido la broma?.- dijo Harry a Ron, un poco enfadado.- Empiezo bien el curso.

-Quizás deberíamos contárselo a...- dijo Hermione, siendo interrumpida por Harry.

-¿Dumbledore? No sé, siempre he evitado contarle las cosas cuando pasaba algo raro y al final siempre me ha ayudado, pero el sombrero ha dicho que depende de mi elección, no creo que deba decirle nada.

-¿Pero qué es lo que tienes que elegir?.- dijo Ron.

-No lo sé, ahí está la cuestión.- dijo Harry.

Esa noche llegaban los demás alumnos, después de la ceremonia de selección de los de primer curso, era la cena de bienvenida. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron con Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Ginny, no sin antes contarles la escena de Draco y Pansy, que pudieron comprobar con sus propios ojos, cuando Malfoy se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin más escoltado que nunca por Crabbe y Goyle intentando librarse de Pansy. Draco debió decirle algo horrible a Pansy porque se fue medio llorando a la otra punta de la mesa.

En la mesa de los profesores había varios asientos libres, todos se estaban preguntando sobre esto cuando anunció Dumbledore:

-Este año, tendremos algunos nuevos profesores. Como ya es algo habitual en Hogwarts, tendremos un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, que será... Severus Snape.

En la mesa de Slytherin todos saltaron de alegría y aplaudían, mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor todos se miraron con cara de horror. Dumbledore continuó con las novedades:

-La profesora Hooch, ha tenido que pedir excedencia este año para cumplir con sus obligaciones de árbitro profesional de quidditch, por lo que este año tendremos nuevo profesor de vuelo para los de primer curso y también nuevo árbitro para los partidos de la copa de quidditch, que será.... Cho Chang, a la que la mayoría de vosotros recordaréis y que intentará compaginar con su carrera profesional como buscadora de los Appleby Arrows.

Cuando Harry oyó que sería Cho Chang, se le iluminó la cara de alegría, al igual que Ron y Hermione que no paraban de darle palmaditas en la espalda. Dicho esto, Cho Chang entró en la sala y se sentó con los profesores, buscando con la mirada a Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Cho le sonrió, y Harry también le sonrió, no sin antes ponerse colorado. Dumbledore continuó con las presentaciones:

-Y por último, puesto que el profesor Snape es el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, tendremos un nuevo profesor de pociones... Sirius Black.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, y a Harry , que ya estaba exaltado con la llegada de Cho Chang, casi le da algo al ver entrar a Sirius. Harry sabía que Sirius le tenía una sorpresa para este curso, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuese ésta. Después de todas las presentaciones, comenzó el banquete de bienvenida. Estuvieron toda la cena comentando a Harry la suerte que había tenido, y que al lado de eso, lo de que Snape fuese el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras era lo de menos, al menos para Harry. Después de la cena, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que cumplir con sus obligaciones de prefectos y acompañar y explicar todo a los de primer curso.

Comenzaron las clases igual que siempre, salvo Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, porque tenían preparada una sorpresa que no estaría lista hasta la semana siguiente. Cuando llegó el día, salieron hacia el campo de quidditch. Allí había una gran cerca con cuatro dragones. Hagrid les presentó a Charlie Wesley, que había venido para echar una mano con los dragones, al igual que en la copa de los tres magos.

-La mitad de este curso la dedicaremos al cuidado de dragones. Para ayudarnos, ha venido Charlie Wesley que es un experto.- dijo Hagrid.- Cada casa se encargará de cuidar uno de los dragones.

Después de asignar un dragón a cada casa:

-¡El dragón de Gryffindor es un ridgeback noruego! No será...- dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Si Ron, es Norberto, claro que con 7 años está irreconocible ¿no?.-dijo Charlie.-Bueno, los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw deberán tener especial cuidado porque sus dragones son hembras y están a punto de poner huevos, así que también nos encargaremos de cuidar dragones recién nacidos.

-Ni que decir tiene que la cerca está protegida por un encantamiento y no puede ser atravesada.- dijo Hagrid mirando especialmente a Malfoy.

-Pero esto no es justo, aquí hay algunos que llevan ventaja con esto de los dragones.-protestó Malfoy.- Aunque volar en escoba alrededor del dragón fue un truco barato.

-Me gustaría haberte visto a ti,¿qué hubieses hecho tu? ¿Mandar a Crabbe y Goyle y mientras se los come coger el huevo? Porque no te creo capaz de otra cosa.- dijo Ron provocando la risa a los de Gryffindor.

-¡Basta ya! .-dijo Hagrid, aunque estaba de acuerdo con Ron, debía mostrarse imparcial- siempre estáis igual, los dragones son algo muy serio, pueden ser muy peligrosos.

-Aunque el cuidado de dragones está reservado a los alumnos de 7º curso, dos prefectos deberán vigilar la cerca por la noche para que los alumnos de otros cursos no se acerquen y puedan correr peligro.- dijo Charlie.

Al día siguiente, había clase de vuelo para los de primero, y Harry aún no había tenido oportunidad para hablar con Cho, por lo que se acercó cuando acabó la clase. Harry estaba muy nervioso porque en realidad no sabía qué decirle.

-¡¡Hola Harry!! Me alegro mucho de verte.- dijo Cho dándole dos besos.

-Qué bien que vuelvas a Hogwarts.- dijo Harry sin saber por donde encauzar la conversación.

-La verdad es que es mejor volver como profesora, bueno, este es ya tu último año ¿sabes que vas a hacer después?.- dijo Cho.

-No lo sé, aunque me gustaría dedicarme al quidditch, debe ser genial ¿no?.-dijo Harry.

-Está muy bien, ya te contaré. Y desde luego, yo creo que podrías dedicarte al quiddith, eres mejor buscador que yo, le diré a un amigo mío que es ojeador que venga a Hogwarts.- dijo Cho.

-Creo que el sábado que viene vamos a Hogsmeade, podríamos tomar algo y charlar, es que tengo clase ahora con Snape y como llegue tarde, ya sabes.- dijo Harry nervioso por la proposición.

-No se si estaré en Hogwarts, porque con esto de los entrenamientos... pero si estoy aquí te aviso.-dijo Cho pensando en que Harry estaba más espabilado.

-Vale, pues en eso quedamos. Hasta luego.- dijo Harry, que al darse la vuelta le salió una sonrisa de felicidad.

Cuando llegó a clase estaba tan eufórico que les contó a Ron y Hermione lo de su proposición a Cho, aunque ellos, siendo realistas le quitaron un poco la idea de la cabeza porque quizás Cho no pudiera ir.

**Wolfgang snape: Uy, pues si, este es un ff de Draco y Hermione, es el primero que he escrito, y por eso el de Los mortífagos también lloran era un Bonus, porque quería explicar algo de Snape que por el contexto del ff no venía muy a cuento con la historia. Aunque no te guste mucho Malfoy, espero que te siga gustando el ff, jejejeje. Y ya te adelanto que estoy trabajando en un nuevo ff sobre Snape, aunque aún no lo subo porque llevo muy poquito, pero ya lo verás por aquí cuando lo ponga ;-D**

**Licelotte: Me alegro que te guste, y espero actualizar muy pronto porque tengo muchos capítulos por subir!!!**

**Pájaro de fuego: Jejejeje a mi tampoco me gusta Pansy...¿se nota? Y en cuanto pueda me paso por tu ff, ok?**

**Dark Sora: Ya vereis qué pasa con Pansy... Espero haber resuelto el problema para actualizar esto...**


	3. Enfrentamiento y agresión

**Creo que ya se como se hace lo de subir los capítulos, es que como soy novata en esta pagina...de los errores se aprende, jejejeje.**

**A partir de ahora espero actualizar bastante seguido, supongo que es lo que quereis ¿no?**

**Gracias a todos por leerlo, otra vez.**

**Capítulo 3: Enfrentamiento y agresión**

El tema principal de conversación entre los tres seguía siendo lo del sombrero seleccionador. No se lo habían contado a nadie, aunque tuvieron la tentación de contárselo a Sirius decidieron intentar averiguarlo ellos solos. Llegaron a la conclusión de que, tal vez, la decisión a la que se refería el sombrero no había llegado todavía y cuando esta se produjese Harry lo sabría.

Una noche, estaba Ron haciendo la ronda de prefecto cerca de la biblioteca, cuando vio una luz. Se acercó cuidadosamente y entró en la biblioteca. Vio de espaldas a Pansy Parkinson en la sección prohibida, antes de decirle algo, se fijó en el hueco de donde había cogido el libro para después mirar cual era. Se acercó y le gritó -¿Qué haces tu aquí?, ¿aprovechándote de ser prefecta?- Pansy se dio un susto de muerte y arrancó una página del libro y salió corriendo. Ron se acercó a ver qué libro era y casi se muere de la risa cuando leyó "Filtros de amor. Qué hacer ante un amor no correspondido".

Al día siguiente en el desayuno se lo contó a Harry y Hermione.

-Seguro que quiere hacerle un filtro a Malfoy, aunque en realidad es más divertido ver a Parkinson perseguir a Malfoy.- dijo Ron.

-Pero los filtros de amor están prohibidos en Hogwarts.- dijo Hermione.

-Y qué, nosotros nos hemos saltado las normas un montón de veces. Creo que por un módico precio Fred y George le vendería un filtro de esos.- dijo Ron.

-¿Te imaginas a Malfoy enamorado? Yo no, pero quizás se vuelva menos estúpido.- dijo Harry.

-De todas formas, creo que Pansy no se dio cuenta de que yo se qué libro estaba mirando. Así que cuanta menos gente lo sepa, mejor.- dijo Ron riéndose al imaginarse la faena que sería eso para Malfoy.

Conforme se iba acercando el fin de semana, Harry iba poniéndose más nervioso, pero llegó el viernes y aún no había recibido contestación de Cho. Los días que había salida a Hogsmeade sólo se quedaban un prefecto por casa, para vigilar a los de 1º y 2º, y esta vez le había tocado a Hermione, por lo que estaba un poco fastidiada.

Harry y Ron tenían a última hora del viernes Adivinación. La profesora Trelawney estaba enseñándoles a echar las cartas del tarot, pero como siempre, Harry y Ron no entendían nada.

-A ver, señor Weasley ¿qué ve en sus cartas?.- dijo Trelawney.

Ron, que no tenía la ni idea de lo que significaban sus cartas, decidió hacer como siempre, inventar algo dramático que es lo que a la profesora le gustaba.

-Creo que esta torre en llamas y esta mujer significan que alguna chica próxima a mi correrá el peligro de morir quemada.- dijo Ron sin creérselo ni él mismo.

-¡Muy bien, Weasley! Veo que este año van mejorando tus vibraciones.¿Y usted señor Potter, que ve en las suyas?.-dijo la profesora mientras Harry intentaba inventarse algo.

-Creo que...este fin de semana me pondré enfermo y no podré salir.-dijo Harry.

-No, no, no... Ha olvidado esta carta. Significa que un amor no correspondido hará que se quede sin salir este fin de semana.¿ Tiene usted por casualidad alguna cita?.- preguntó Trelawney.

-No.- dijo Harry molesto por el acierto.

Cuando terminó la clase, Harry y Ron hablaban de camino al comedor:

-Pero no te pongas así Harry, si ya sabes que esto no hay que tomárselo en serio. Debiste inventar algo más tremendista, parece mentira que no la conozcas ya.- dijo Ron.

-Ya, pero estamos a viernes y... empiezo a pensar en que lleva razón.- dijo Harry.

Al llegar al comedor para la cena, Hermione se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-¡¡Harry!! Me he encontrado con Cho y me ha dicho que mañana estará en Hogwarts, que si te parece bien quedar a las 21:00 en Las tres escobas.- dijo Hermione muy emocionada mientras a Harry le cambiaba la cara.

-¿Ves? Como para tomarse en serio lo que te diga Trelawney .- dijo Ron.

Al día siguiente, sábado, Harry y Ron fueron a Hogsmeade. Hermione había insistido en elegir la ropa que se pondría Harry para asistir muy guapo a la cita, y se despidió de ellos muy ilusionada repitiéndoles que no se olvidaran de contarle lo que había pasado cuando volvieran. Harry y Ron estuvieron todo el día con los demás dando una vuelta por Hogsmeade, hasta las 21:00 que había quedado con Cho. Ron, entonces fue con los demás, incluida Padma que también libraba turno de prefecta.

Cuando Harry entró en Las tres escobas no estaba Cho. Se sentó a esperar, un poco desilusionado, pero al cabo de un rato llegó. Estaba muy guapa y al verla, casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

-Perdona el retraso.- dijo Cho impresionada, pues estaba acostumbrada a ver a Harry con el uniforme y no tan guapo y arreglado. Recordaba cuando Harry era más bajo que ella, pero ahora él le sacaba casi una cabeza.

-Voy a pedir algo ¿qué quieres?.- dijo Harry.

-Pues, una cerveza.- dijo Cho.

Harry fue a pedir, y en lugar de pedir cerveza de mantequilla, pidió cerveza para los dos, no quería parecer un crío. Estuvieron hablando sobre el trabajo de Cho, el quidditch... pero Harry evitaba sacar temas más comprometidos. Después de por lo menos dos horas hablando y de unas cuantas cervezas más decidieron volver a Hogwarts dando un paseo.

Mientras tanto, la noche en Hogwarts estaba bastante tranquila y Hermione, un poco impaciente por como iría la cita de Harry, estudiaba en uno de los pasillos los libros para los exámenes Éxtasis (porque para estudiar para auror necesitaba este título), y los libros del examen de ingreso para auror.

-No te esfuerces en estudiar para los éxtasis, nunca admitirán a gente como tu en el ministerio.- dijo Draco mirando los libros que Hermione tenía en el suelo.

-Eso no es verdad ¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiera entrar en el ministerio?.- dijo Hermione.- tu si que deberías empezar a estudiar, se necesitan muy buenas notas, por si no lo sabías.

-Con aprobarlos tengo suficiente, mi padre tiene mucha mano.- dijo Draco.

-Lo que le faltaba al ministerio, otro Malfoy.-dijo Hermione al tiempo que Draco levantaba el libro que tenía Hermione en las manos.

-¡Vaya! Veo que quieres ser auror, no se que es peor, los muggles no deberían meterse en las cosas importantes del mundo mágico.- dijo Draco.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo que vaya a por tu padre, o a por ti?.- dijo Hermione en tono desafiante.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, además, no puedes decir nada en contra de mi padre.- dijo Draco, empezando a mosquearse.

-Pues claro que sí, Harry lo vio con los demás mortífagos cuando la copa de los tres magos.- dijo Hermione.- y viéndote a ti, que no eres capaz de hacer nada por ti mismo, seguro que vas por el mismo camino.- dijo Hermione.

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes!.- dijo Draco furioso por el comentario, apuntándole con la varita.

-¿Me estás amenazando?.- dijo Hermione sacando también su varita.

-¿Qué sabrás tu sobre mi y mi familia? Una sangre sucia entrometida que se cree que lo sabe todo.-dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos a la vez que la empujaba contra la pared y le apretaba la varita en el cuello

Hermione nunca había visto a Malfoy tan furioso, no sabía por qué había reaccionado de esa forma. Era cierto que lo que ella le había dicho no era agradable, pero no creía que fuese para tanto. Entonces, le dio una patada a Draco y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Malfoy salió corriendo detrás, apuntó con la varita a Hermione y gritó -¡Incendio!- y la capa de Hermione comenzó a arder. Se la quitó como pudo, dejándola en el suelo, pero mientras tanto, Malfoy envió una estatua de piedra contra ella. Hermione consiguió esquivarla ocultándose en el hueco de una puerta, y la estatua se rompió contra el suelo. Entonces echó a correr escaleras abajo para ir a la torre de Gryffindor, vio que Malfoy volvía a apuntarla con la varita -¡Expelliarmus!- dijo Draco a la vez que Hermione gritó -¡ Rictu sempra!-.La varita de Hermione salió despedida y ella rodó por las escaleras mientras veía con horror como Malfoy, que también había perdido su varita, caía por el hueco de las escaleras.

Entretanto, Harry y Cho volvían de Hogsmeade. Con la conversación y las cervezas, Harry había perdido un poco el miedo, pero seguía sin estar seguro de dar otro paso más. Cuando salieron a la calle, Cho dijo que tenía frío, y Harry pasó su brazo alrededor de Cho atrayéndola hacia él, y así siguieron caminando. No parecía que Cho estuviese molesta por eso, así que Harry decidió lanzarse un poco más cuando:

-Es una pena que en estos dos años no hayamos tenido apenas trato.- dijo Cho.

-Es que, después de pedirte lo del baile y que me dijeras que ibas con Cedric, me sentí un poco ridículo.- dijo Harry.- Y después de que muriera... yo pensé que no querías saber nada de mí.

-La verdad es que fue un poco traumático, pero no solo para mí, yo creo que para todos, pero nunca te culpé a ti, todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó en realidad. De todas formas, entre Cedric y yo no hubo apenas nada, solo salimos durante unos meses.- dijo Cho.

-En estos dos años me moría de ganas de hablar contigo - dijo Harry- pero me sentía mal.

-Yo pensaba que estabas molesto conmigo por salir con Cedric.-dijo Cho.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Harry no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, no sabía que hacer, a la vez que sentía un cosquilleo por el estómago. Quizás estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad de su vida. Entonces se paró y cuando Cho levantó la vista para mirarlo, Harry sostuvo la cara de Cho entre sus manos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Harry, no se si esto está bien.- dijo Cho un poco sonrojada.

-No pienses en eso ahora.- dijo Harry, que volvió a besarla, esta vez correspondido por Cho, que pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry, fundiéndose en el apasionado beso que Harry había estado soñando tanto tiempo.

Mientras, en Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall había salido a la escalera al oír todo el ruido de la pelea entre Malfoy y Hermione, justo en el momento en que Hermione caía por las escaleras y Malfoy por el hueco. Rápidamente, McGonagall se acercó al hueco de las escaleras y apuntó a Malfoy con la varita -¡Inmobilus!, dejándolo inmóvil en el aire antes de llegar al suelo. Hermione se levantó y corrió a mirar qué había pasado y rompió a llorar pensando que casi mata a Malfoy. Una vez que McGonagall puso a Malfoy en el suelo, Hermione se acercó sin saber como decirle lo mucho que lo sentía.

-Lo vuestro ha llegado ya a unos límites insostenibles, casi le cuesta la vida a Malfoy.-dijo McGonagall muy enfadada.- No sois malos estudiantes y ya estáis en el último curso y me imagino que no querréis ser expulsados.

-¡No por favor!.- dijeron Hermione y Draco a la vez.

-Si algo mínimamente parecido a esto se vuelve a repetir, no dudo en que seréis expulsados. Debo poner esto en conocimiento del profesor Snape y de Dumbledore, y mañana a primera hora os quiero a los dos en el despacho de Dumbledore para recibir el castigo. Y, por cierto, 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor y para Slytherin.- dijo McGonagall.

Cuando se fue la profesora McGonagall, Draco y Hermione se quedaron sin saber qué decir. Gryffindor y Slytherin empezarían por su culpa con 100 puntos negativos. Hermione seguía medio llorando por el susto.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, si te hubiese pasado algo... no era mi intención.- dijo Hermione sin saber como disculparse.

-Cuando mi padre se entere de esto, me matará, así que mejor que me hubieses matado tu, así me ahorraría lo que me espera.- dijo Draco mientras se iba.

Hermione se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor, a esperar a que llegaran Harry y Ron y contarles lo ocurrido. Estaba traumatizada, por poco mata a Malfoy. Al rato llegó Ron y se extrañó de que Hermione estuviese allí.

-¿Cómo es que no estás de ronda?.- Preguntó Ron dándose cuenta de que Hermione estaba muy rara y había estado llorando.

-Casi me expulsan, mañana tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore para que me pongan un castigo, y...Gryffindor empieza el curso con –100 puntos..- dijo Hermione un poco triste.

-Pero ¡¡¿qué has hecho?!!.- dijo Ron sorprendido ante tanta novedad.

-Por poco mato a Malfoy.- dijo Hermione.

-Jo, que pena, así nos habríamos librado de él.- dijo Ron

-No, no lo entiendes, se cayó por el hueco de la escalera desde el 6º piso.- dijo Hermione.- estuvo a punto de matarse de verdad.

Entonces Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, al menos Malfoy estará castigado también y a Slytherin le quitarán 100 puntos. Toda la culpa es suya.- dijo Ron, acordándose de repente de la predicción de la clase de Adivinación.- ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo Hermione.

-Ayer, en adivinación, estábamos con las cartas del tarot y la profesora me preguntó qué veía. Yo como siempre me lo inventé, pero le dije que una chica cercana a mí correría el peligro de morir quemada.- dijo Ron empezando a asustarse de sus dotes adivinatorias.

-Es pura casualidad, la adivinación no sirve para nada.- dijo Hermione para tranquilizarlo, pero en el fondo tenía ciertas dudas.

Poco después llegó Harry, muy contento y deseando contarles lo que había pasado.

-¡Harry! Mi predicción se ha cumplido.- dijo Ron en cuanto lo vio.

-¡¡¿Cómo?!! ¿Alguien se ha quemado?.- dijo Harry preocupado.

Y le contaron también toda la historia.

-¿ Y como ha ido tu cita?- dijo Ron.

-Ah, muy bien – dijo Harry sonriendo.- estuvimos hablando, bebiendo algunas cervezas...

-Estás de suerte de que no te haya pillado ningún prefecto, porque venir borracho... ya sabes lo que pasa.- dijo Ron

-¡Yo no estoy borracho!.- contestó Harry

-Bueno, al grano, ¿pasó algo "interesante"?.- dijo Hermione, que había olvidado por un momento todo lo de Malfoy.

-Si, bueno...-dijo Harry sin poder terminar la frase por los gritos de Hermione.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Siiiiiiiii???!!!.- decía Hermione impaciente.

-Si, nos besamos y eso.- dijo Harry un poco cortado.

-¿Cómo que os besasteis... "y eso"?¿Qué significa "y eso"?.- dijo Hermione muy sorprendida, y también Ron estaba casi escandalizado.

-¡¡NO, no, no, no!!, es una forma de hablar, nada de eso que estáis pensando.- dijo Harry al darse cuenta de lo que estaban pensando.

-Ahhhhh.- dijeron Ron y Hermione aliviados.

-¿Pero estáis saliendo juntos?.- dijo Ron.

-No lo sé, de momento sólo ha pasado eso, ya se verá.- dijo Harry.

Antes de irse a dormir, Harry les contó todo con más detalle.

**Bueno, no me gusta Cho... pero es que como no había leído el libro 5...jejeje blush**

**Ana Maria: Me alegro que te haya gustado!!! Como ya dije los primeros capitulos son un poco tontos, pero poco a poco se pondrá más interesante!!! Y creo que ya he arreglado lo de los capitulos, a ver que pasa y si se ven como debería.**

**Jolteon11: Me suena tu nick del foro de la Warner ¿no? Allí soy akashagranger, por si te suena...Y gracias por tu ayuda, creo que ya conseguí arreglarlo. Thanks!!!**


	4. Un castigo acertado

**Hola!!! No se si será buenas o malas las noticias que traigo (yo espero que buenas, jejejej). Bueno, como ya he dicho, los primeros capítulos ahora que los leo de nuevo me reafirmo, son un poco tontos, así que como el ff es largo pues os traigo ¡¡cuatro capítulos de golpe!! Para que ya se vaya perfilando la trama. A ver qué os parece y si no me matáis cuando lo hayáis leído (:-P). Besitos a todos los que me seguís!!! (Respuestas a los reviews abajo)**

**Capítulo 4: Un castigo acertado**

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Hermione y Draco tenían que ir a ver a Dumbledore. Hermione apenas había dormido ni comido por los nervios. Mientras se dirigían al despacho no hablaron nada, se podía respirar la tensión en el ambiente. Una vez que llegaron, estaban Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall.

-La profesora McGonagall me ha puesto al corriente de lo que ocurrió anoche. Es sin duda motivo suficiente para ser expulsados, pero como sois alumnos de 7º curso y ambos tenéis un futuro prometedor, se os perdonará sólo por esta vez. El castigo acordado por los jefes de vuestras casas y por mi, es que deberéis trabajar juntos durante todo el curso.- dijo Dumbledore.

Hermione y Draco suspiraron en señal de alivio,

-Como sabemos que los dos queréis presentaros a los éxtasis, cada semana se os mandará una tarea y seréis examinados también cada semana. La nota será la misma para los dos, Si al final de curso, habéis cumplido bien con el castigo y las notas son buenas, se os devolverán los 100 puntos que se os han quitado a vuestras casas. ¿Alguna duda?.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Si, ¿pero y si Malfoy no estudia nada?.- dijo Hermione, que no le parecía justo el procedimiento.

-Por eso mismo deberéis hacer el trabajo juntos, la nota ya la verá el profesor que os examine.- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Han avisado a mis padres?.- dijo Draco preocupado.

-Si, esta misma mañana hemos enviado una lechuza a su padre.- dijo Snape a la vez que a Draco se ponía pálido.

-Esta es la tarea para esta semana, el examen será el sábado por la mañana en el despacho del profesor Snape.- dijo McGonagall entregándoles un montón de pergaminos.

Hermione y Draco salieron del despacho, no sabían que decirse. Ambos pensaban que era una pesadilla tener que compartir trabajo durante todo el curso, pero precisamente por eso era un castigo.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?.-dijo Hermione con miedo.

-No sé si haré este estúpido trabajo.- dijo Draco.

-No me voy a jugar mi futuro por tu culpa, así que vas a hacer el trabajo aunque tenga que hacerte la maldición Imperius.- dijo Hermione.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- dijo Draco.

Cuando Hermione volvió a la sala común les contó lo que había pasado a Harry y Ron. Se puso enseguida a leer los pergaminos y a estudiar, y se pasó la mayor parte del día buscando libros en la biblioteca que le pudieran servir, además de pensar en qué decirle a los profesores si Malfoy no estudiaba. Llegó a pensar en que Malfoy sería capaz de suspender para fastidiarla a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Hermione se lamentaba sobre su futuro y explicaba todas sus teorías sobre Malfoy a Harry y Ron.

-Vale que es lo peor que te podría haber pasado, pero no seas exagerada- la consolaba Harry.- me imagino que Malfoy querrá graduarse, igual que todos, y no ha suspendido nunca.

-Además su padre está en el consejo escolar, ya se encargará de que apruebe.- dijo Ron.- Por cierto, el sábado vi en Hogsmeade a Pansy Parkinson comprando unas hierbas extrañas en una tienda, seguro que es para el filtro de amor.

Diciendo esto, entraron al comedor las lechuzas con el correo.

-¡Mira! Malfoy ha recibido un vociferador.- dijo Harry, mientras prestaban atención bastante alegrados.

Todo el colegio se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido con Hermione y Draco, y tenían que soportar que los de sus propias casas los miraran mal por haber perdido 100 puntos.

-¡¡Draco Malfoy!! Prepárate porque hoy mismo voy a Hogwarts , maldito niño consentido, espero que esto satisfaga tu afán de protagonismo.- decía el vociferador a la vez que Malfoy se ponía pálido como la pared.

-Bah, que light, yo esperaba algo más fuerte.- dijo Ron.

Por la tarde, estaban en clase, cuando llegó Lucius Malfoy sacando a Draco del aula, por lo que no se enteraron de lo que le dijo. Después de la cena, cuando volvían a la sala común, Malfoy paró a Hermione por el pasillo.

-Haré ese trabajo, esta noche a las 11 en la biblioteca.- dijo Malfoy sin mirarla a la cara.

-Está bien, allí estaré.- dijo Hermione bastante aliviada pensando en que la bronca que le habría echado su padre había servido de algo.

A las 22:55:

-Ron, me tengo que ir, he quedado para lo del castigo a las 11 en la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione.

-Eso no es justo, tu eres prefecta también.- dijo Ron.

-No te quejes, que a esta hora está todo tranquilo, además así no entrará nadie en la sección prohibida.- dijo Hermione excusándose y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

Cuando estaba poniendo sobre la mesa todos los libros que había cogido llegó Malfoy. Se sentó enfrente y Hermione pudo ver que tenía una de las mejillas muy roja, con la sangre saltada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?.- dijo Hermione.

-Nada.- contestó Draco.- limítate al trabajo.

-Bueno, he sacado estos libros. Mira tú en estos – extendiéndole varios libros.- y yo miraré en estos.

Hermione comprendió que eso era una bofetada. Estuvieron consultando los libros bastante rato, pero de vez en cuando, Hermione lo miraba disimuladamente y pudo ver que aunque no lloraba, tenía los ojos empañados. Lejos de alegrarse, sintió lástima, el Draco Malfoy que tenía delante no era el monstruo que ella conocía, era un chico normal y vulnerable como cualquier otro y aunque fuera muy en el fondo de su corazón, también tenía sentimientos.

A lo largo de la semana, Harry no tuvo más noticias de Cho desde que pasara lo del beso. Era cierto que Cho no pasaba mucho tiempo en Hogwarts porque sólo daba clases de vuelo a los de primero y aún no habían empezado los partidos de quidditch, pero a Harry le parecía raro no haberla visto ni un solo día.

Por otro lado, Hermione y Malfoy siguieron cumpliendo con el castigo por las noches. Los primeros días Malfoy soltaba de vez en cuando alguna de las suyas pero conforme se acercaba el día del examen se metía menos con Hermione. No hablaban mucho, pero al menos hablaban sobre el trabajo, cosa que a Hermione le pareció todo un logro. El sábado por la mañana tenían el examen en el despacho de Snape. Mientras hacían el examen, Snape corregía el trabajo, y una vez que terminaron tuvieron que esperar a que corrigiese los exámenes para decirles la nota.

-El trabajo no está mal, pero tendréis que esforzaros más si queréis que en el próximo os ponga mejor nota, tenéis un 7.- dijo Snape con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba la cara de desencanto que ponía Hermione.

Hermione sabía que eso no era justo, el trabajo estaba muy bien pero sabía que a Snape le dolía ponerle a ella la misma nota que a Malfoy.

-En cuanto a los exámenes, Granger, tienes un 9.- dijo Snape sin ni siquiera mirarla pero mirando con enfado a Malfoy.- y tu Malfoy, tienes un 4. Parece que no te has tomado muy en serio lo del castigo, y mucho menos en serio lo que te dijo tu padre el otro día. Tendré que informarle de esto.- dijo Snape a la vez que Malfoy contenía la respiración.

Algo pasaba que ella no sabía, pero la expresión de Malfoy cambió en cuanto oyó a Snape. Hermione sabía que, pese a sus dudas sobre Malfoy, había estudiado bastante y después de lo del primer día del trabajo, el sentimiento de lástima se apoderó de ella. Si Ron o Harry se enteraban de lo que iba a hacer, no se lo perdonarían pero si había alguna posibilidad de echar una mano a Malfoy, era con el profesor Snape.

-Perdón profesor, la culpa ha sido mía.- dijo Hermione mientras Malfoy la miraba sin creer lo que oía.- Oculté información a Malfoy para que suspendiera el examen.

-Parece que aquí nadie se toma en serio esto. Os pondré un suspenso a los dos.- dijo Snape enfadado. A Hermione casi le da algo.

-Pero...eso no es justo. Podría repetir el examen a Malfoy.- dijo Hermione en un intento por salvarse.- le daré todos los apuntes, se lo juro.

-Está bien, repetiré el examen a Malfoy el lunes – contestó Snape divertido ante la desesperación de Hermione.- si vuelves a suspender, avisaré a tu padre, y en cuanto a ti, Granger, tendrás tu nota, pero 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por juego sucio.

Cuando salieron del despacho, Hermione no se podía creer lo que había hecho, le había salvado el cuello a Malfoy y casi le cuesta un suspenso, pero en el fondo se sentía bien. Por la otra parte, Malfoy no comprendía por qué Hermione le había defendido después de todo lo que le había hecho. Siempre había estado a la defensiva con ella y nunca se había preocupado de mirar más allá de la repelente sangre sucia amiga de Potter.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó Malfoy a Hermione mientras se alejaban.

-Estamos juntos en esto ¿no? Tenía la oportunidad de ayudarte y lo he hecho. Tienes que estudiar más para el lunes.- dijo Hermione intentado parecer amable.

-Gracias.-dijo Malfoy mirando al suelo, avergonzado.- he tenido problemas familiares y no me he concentrado lo suficiente.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, si no te hubieses esforzado no lo hubiese hecho. Voy a recoger la tarea de esta semana, nos vemos.- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al despacho de McGonagall.

Mientras se iba, a Hermione le sobrevino de nuevo el mismo sentimiento que el primer día del trabajo; Malfoy como un chico normal, y se imaginaba como hubieran sido los años anteriores si hubiesen sido amigos. Seguía caminando, sonriendo e imaginando cosas, cuando pensaba que Malfoy, en realidad, era muy guapo, si hubiese sido de otra forma con ella... Y se imaginó a Malfoy y a ella juntos. Este pensamiento la sobresaltó ¿pero qué estaba pensando?, se paró y miró hacia atrás. A la vez que Malfoy se iba, pensaba que Hermione no era tan odiosa como creía, era buena persona. Nunca se había fijado en ella más que para insultarla, pero le vino al pensamiento la imagen de principios de curso en el tren: al verla tan guapa había deseado que hubiera sido cualquier chica de Hogwarts menos Hermione. En su interior se debatían imágenes y pensamientos, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia donde estaba Hermione. En ese momento, ella también se había dado la vuelta. Al verla, Malfoy le sonrió y siguió su camino. Hermione, giró rápidamente y continuó por el pasillo a la vez que el corazón le latía acelerado.

**Ana María: Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y a ver qué te parece lo nuevo que traigo. Sobre Cho... a mi tampoco me gusta después de leer el libro 5 (digamos que en el 4º me era indiferente) así que la Cho de mi ff (pensada antes de leer el libro 5) no es una llorona como todos sabemos y no es tan tonta como la Cho de verdad.**

**Wolfgang Snape: No te preocupes si no pudiste dejar mensaje, pero siempre son bien recibidos ;-D, a ver si al final consigo que Malfoy te caiga bien jejeje (es un personaje que me gusta mucho, claro está siempre por detrás de mi Snape). Y sobre lo del ff de Snape, pues trata sobre algo distinto de lo de Akasha, algo que ocurrió en el pasado de Snape. Aunque ahora me estoy pensando si añadir un capitulo al de Akasha explicando como se conocieron en los mortifagos, pues la verdad ese era un One Shot y creo que quedó todo acabado.**

**Noctis Black Snape: Entiendo que odies a Cho, pero ¡¡no le puedo cambiar la novia a Harry!! Porque el ff casi lo tengo acabado ¡tendría que cambiarlo entero! Pero no te preocupes, tampoco dará mucho la lata Cho... Sobre lo del sombrero...si que traerá cola, lee un par de capítulos más y lo descubrirás ;-D**

**Gracias por seguirme!!! Besitos**


	5. Sentimientos escondidos

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos escondidos**

Pasaron varias semanas y ya estaban a mediados de Octubre, los equipos de quidditch ya habían empezado los entrenamientos y Harry seguía sin noticias de Cho. Definitivamente había llegado a la conclusión de que Cho estaba arrepentida y había estado evitándolo porque en varias ocasiones había ido a buscarla después de su clase y no la había encontrado. No sabía qué había hecho mal, al fin y al cabo, si Cho no hubiese querido no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Por otra parte, a Hermione y Draco les habían ido bien los exámenes, incluso Malfoy había sacado buenas notas, pero nada volvió a ser igual desde el incidente del examen de Snape. Hermione deseaba que llegase la hora del castigo e intentaba disimular los nervios que le producía estar a solas con Malfoy. Desde aquel día, Hermione se propuso reprimir ese sentimiento inesperado hacia Malfoy, pensaba que había sido una mala pasada de su imaginación, pero cada vez que lo veía el corazón le latía con fuerza y un escalofrío le subía por la espalda, hasta que finalmente tuvo que admitirse que Malfoy le gustaba, y mucho. Pero sabía que eso, además de imposible, estaba mal. En cuanto a Draco, poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que Hermione era una buena chica, incluso había llegado a caerle bien, tan bien, que a menudo tenía que recurrir a pensamientos como sangre sucia, muggle... o situaciones desagradables que habían pasado en otros cursos para apartar de su mente otros sentimientos que habían empezado a surgir. Cuando estaban a solas, a veces incluso reían y bromeaban, pero cuando se encontraban en clase o por los pasillos, Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, aunque evitaba cualquier situación que le hubiera llevado a insultar a Hermione, se despachaba a gusto con Harry y Ron. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Hermione amiga de ellos? Ese era el problema principal.

Esa semana era el primer partido de la temporada, Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, y Hermione y Draco tuvieron que hablar con Sirius para que les cambiara el día del examen porque las dos cosas estaban previstas para el sábado por la mañana.

-Esta semana no se si podré hacer el trabajo – dijo Draco a Hermione cuando se vieron en la biblioteca.- el partido es el sábado y tengo entrenamiento todas las tardes.

- Le preguntaré a Ron si le importa que quedemos por la noche, pero no se, ya tuvimos que cambiar la hora a por la tarde porque "no era justo que nos librásemos de la ronda".- dijo Hermione imitando a Ron.

Ron había estado mosqueado con Hermione porque Draco y ella se libraban de la ronda por hacer el trabajo por la noche y tuvieron que cambiar a la tarde, pero si era un caso de necesidad, accedía.

Por la noche, en la sala común Hermione hizo el intento.

-Oye Ron, ¿te importa que esta semana haga el trabajo por la noche?.-dijo Hermione sutilmente.

-¿Por qué? Ya te he dicho que si no es por fuerza mayor...- dijo Ron mosqueado.

-Es que... el sábado es el partido de quidditch... y Malfoy tiene entrenamiento todas las tardes.- dijo Hermione esperando algún grito o algo parecido.

-Si Malfoy tiene entrenamiento es su problema, que los de Slytherin se busquen a un buscador que no esté castigado.- dijo Ron mientras miraba a Hermione con mala cara.- y tu encima le quieres facilitar las cosas ¿pero de qué parte estás?.

-¿Dudas de mi?.- dijo Hermione cogiendo sus cosas y yéndose enfadada.

Al día siguiente, mientras iban a clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Hermione seguía discutiendo con Ron cuando entraron en el aula sin darse cuenta de que el profesor Snape ya estaba sentado en su mesa leyendo un libro. Lo normal es que esto hubiese supuesto algunos puntos menos para Gryffindor porque ambos gritaban mucho, pero se sentaron y toda la clase estaba callada cuando empezaron a preguntarse que algo raro le pasaba a Snape. Toda la clase empezó a murmurar, y en ese momento entró en el aula otro profesor Snape. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Hoy veremos el encantamiento desdoblador.- dijo el Snape que acababa de entrar mientras el otro seguía en su mesa.- ¿alguien sabe decirme cómo se distingue al doble del real?.

Hermione levantó la mano rápidamente. Pero Snape la ignoró.

-El encantamiento desdoblador permite al que lo usa crear un doble de sí mismo. Este doble es como si fuese un holograma, sólo hace la tarea que se le manda. Es fácil distinguirlo porque no habla, ni escucha, ni tiene capacidad para pensar, solo está presente.- decía Snape a la vez que hablaba a su doble- No os servirá para dormir mientras vuestro doble estudia, si es que lo estáis pensando, porque el estado real no se ve afectado de lo que haga el doble. Para realizar el hechizo, os apuntaréis con la varita y diréis ¡Duplo!, para deshacer el hechizo debéis apuntar al doble y decir ¡Unifico!- y diciendo esto, apuntó a su doble, que desapareció.- Ahora practicad.

Toda la clase comenzó a hacer el hechizo, y al cabo de un rato, todos tenían un doble. Snape se acercó al doble de Hermione y le dijo ¡Unifico!, y el doble desapareció.

-Con una sola Granger en clase tenemos más que de sobra.- dijo Snape a la vez que también hacía desaparecer al doble de Harry- Como veis cualquiera puede deshacer el hechizo.

Llegó el miércoles por la tarde, y Malfoy llevaba de mal humor desde el lunes porque había tenido que perderse los entrenamientos. Cada vez que se encontraba con Ron se decían unas cuantas cosas.

-Esto es una mierda.- protestaba Draco mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca entrenar en el campo de quidditch a los de su equipo.- como perdamos tu amiguito Weasley se va a enterar. Además soy el capitán, necesitan órdenes precisas.

-Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, yo terminaré el trabajo.- dijo Hermione.- ve a los entrenamientos lo que queda de semana.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido.

-Pero tienes que prometerme que este fin de semana estudiarás todo lo que te falta. Y por favor, que no te vean Harry y Ron. ¡Venga, vete!.- dijo Hermione al ver que Malfoy se quedaba allí parado sin creérselo.

-Gracias, Granger, te debo ya unas cuantas.- dijo Malfoy.

-No me llames Granger, llámame Hermione.

-Y tu llámame Draco.

Mientras Malfoy se alejaba corriendo, Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa tonta. Acudieron a su cabeza de repente unas palabras que Ron le dijo en una ocasión, cuando fue al baile con Krum: "estás confraternizando con el enemigo."

El viernes, Harry tenía adivinación a última hora y sabía que a esa misma hora había clases de vuelo. Decidió saltarse la clase para ir a hablar con Cho, hacía ya un mes que no la veía. Guardó bajo la túnica el mapa del merodeador para ver donde estaba Cho, por si se escabullía. Estuvo escondido observando la clase, y cuando terminó y Cho fue a guardar las escobas, Harry salió a su encuentro.

-Hola Harry.- dijo Cho un poco nerviosa- ¿no deberías estar en clase?

-Si, pero he decidido saltármela para hablar contigo, no hay forma de verte.- dijo Harry esperando una respuesta.

-Es que he estado muy liada con los entrenamientos, ya hemos empezado los partidos y...

-Esas excusas no me valen, si estás arrepentida de lo que ocurrió, al menos podrías haber buscado un momento y decírmelo. He estado todo este mes dándole vueltas a la cabeza.- dijo Harry.

-Verás Harry... esto no puede ser, lo siento mucho.- dijo Cho como sintiéndose culpable.

-Pero ¿por qué? Aquel beso quizás no significase nada para ti, pero para mi si, y necesito una razón.

-Harry, no puede ser, yo soy profesora, tu eres alumno ¿no lo entiendes? Me podrían despedir, no quiero ni imaginar lo que dirían si alguien se entera. ¡No se lo habrás dicho a nadie ¿no?!.- contestó Cho bastante agobiada.

-Yo no soy alumno tuyo, no tiene por qué enterarse nadie.- decía Harry mientras entraban en la sala donde se guardaban las escobas.- ¿Por qué entonces me dejaste que te besara?¿Estás jugando conmigo?¿Te doy lástima?

-No, no es nada de eso. Tu me gustas.-decía Cho a la vez que cerraba la puerta.- Me gustas desde la primera vez que jugamos juntos al quidditch, cuando estabas en tercero ¿ te acuerdas?

Eso era lo que Harry quería oír, quería saber si le gustaba o no a Cho. No necesitaba nada más, así que sin contestarle y casi sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase se fue hacia ella y empujándola contra la puerta comenzó a besarle el cuello desenfrenadamente. Cho no pudo resistirse y abrazó con fuerza a Harry. Mientras se besaban con pasión, Harry decía cosas como "hay formas de que no nos pillen", algo sobre una capa invisible, un mapa... Cho no entendía nada de aquello, pero se dejó llevar. Le había quitado la túnica a Harry y le desabrochó la camisa acariciándole el pecho y la espalda. Harry hizo lo mismo con Cho, agradecido de que fuese ella la que hubiera tomado la iniciativa en eso, porque tal vez no se hubiera atrevido . La intensidad de los besos fue cada vez a más y Harry estaba a punto de desabrochar el sujetador cuando:

-¿ No crees que vamos un poco rápido?.- susurró Cho suavemente al oído de Harry.

-Si, tienes razón.- dijo Harry, pensando en que siempre se había imaginado que algo así ocurriría en un ambiente más romántico y relajado. Miró el reloj, y se puso rápidamente la camisa, el jersey y la túnica, porque se había hecho tarde y los demás se estarían preguntando donde estaba.

-Ya me contarás eso del mapa y la capa invisible.- dijo Cho, sonriendo con picardía.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo Harry.

Se dieron un romántico beso y Harry se fue hacia el comedor. Por el camino pensaba en si decírselo a Ron y a Hermione. La otra vez guardaron el secreto ¿por qué no iban a hacerlo esta vez? Lo que si que se guardaría esta vez eran los detalles, a él mismo le daría vergüenza contárselos, eso sin contar que seguramente Hermione pondría el grito en el cielo. Al llegar al comedor, Ron y Hermione le guardaban el sitio. Ninguno de los dos sabían por qué Harry había faltado a clase.

-Harry, eres un desastre, mira como llevas la camisa.- dijo Hermione arreglándole el cuello de la camisa y la corbata.- Llevas los botones mal abrochados.

Harry se dio cuenta de que con las prisas se había abrochado cojos los botones.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?.-preguntó Ron.- La profesora Trelawney al ver que no estabas se fue inmediatamente a mirar las cartas por si te había pasado algo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué peligro me acechaba esta vez?.- Contestó Harry esperando alguna muerte violenta o algo así.

-Dijo que posiblemente estarías con fiebre, porque te veía muy acalorado.- dijo Ron.

-Puede que sí.- dijo Harry sonriendo, no iba muy descaminada esta vez la profesora.- Es broma, he ido a ver si hablaba con Cho.

-¡Pero Harry! ¿ Te has saltado la clase para eso?.- dijo Hermione, que siempre parecía la voz de la conciencia.- Al menos habrás podido verla ¿no?- cayendo en la cuenta de que tal vez la camisa mal abrochada de Harry no fuera una casualidad.

-Si, es que como hacía ya un mes desde la última vez... pues he estado pensando en qué era lo que había hecho mal, y como ella tampoco daba señales de vida... pues al final decidí esperarla al final de su clase. Resulta que estaba agobiada con eso de que ella es profesora y yo alumno...- dijo Harry.

-Tiene razón, Harry, como alguien se entere le puede caer una buena, y a ti también.- decía Hermione.

-Ella no quería seguir por eso, pero al final la convencí.- dijo Harry poniendo cara de triunfo y sonriendo picaronamente.

-Pero ¿cómo os la vais a arreglar para que no se entere nadie?.- dijo Ron.

-Os quería pedir un favor, ni una palabra de esto a nadie, y bueno, vosotros sois prefectos...podíais echarme una mano de vez en cuando, dejarme escapar alguna vez...- dijo Harry poniendo una expresión inocente.

-Claro que sí.- dijo Ron a la vez que Hermione decía:

-¡Claro que no! Harry, estoy cumpliendo castigo.- dijo Hermione, echó una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin donde como siempre Malfoy era el centro de atención con alguna de sus historias, en ese momento sintió envidia de Harry y Cho.- si me pillan favoreciéndote podrían expulsarme, ya me lo avisó McGonagall.

-¡Pero Hermione!- dijo Ron molesto por la actitud de ella.- Desde luego parece que últimamente te olvidas de tus amigos, si te lo hubiese pedido Malfoy seguro que le hubieras dicho que sí ¿no?

-¿De que me hablas? Yo nunca... vosotros dos estáis los primeros, y lo sabéis, Malfoy es sólo un estúpido con el que estoy castigada.- Hermione tuvo que decir esto porque no quería que Ron tuviese ninguna sospecha de que Malfoy le gustaba.- Bueno Harry, me lo pensaré ¿vale?

Al día siguiente, sábado, era el partido de Slytherin por la mañana y por la tarde volvía a haber salida a Hogsmeade. Esta vez le tocaba a Ron quedarse en Hogwarts. En el desayuno, los de Hufflepuff repartieron a los de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor banderines amarillos para animar en el partido. Harry y Ron los cogieron encantados pero Hermione lo cogió sintiendo por primera vez que deseaba que ganase Slytherin. Harry y Ron se fueron al campo y Hermione les dijo que había olvidado algo en la torre de Gryffindor, para dejar allí el banderín. Cuando iba de camino, una voz la llamó.

-¡Eh, Hermione!

Hermione se dio la vuelta, y escondido tras una estatua estaba Malfoy. Llevaba puesta la túnica verde de quidditch. Hermione escondió rápidamente el banderín detrás de la espalda.

-Quiero darte las gracias otra vez, si ganamos será gracias a ti, estaban todos perdidos y sin capitán que diera las tácticas...- dijo Malfoy, vio que llevaba algo escondido.- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Me lo han dado en el desayuno, iba a dejarlo en la sala común.- dijo Hermione. Malfoy pensó ¿Será posible que realmente quiera que ganemos?.- tu sólo gana, coge la snitch ¿vale?

-Lo intentaré.- dijo Malfoy yéndose al campo.

A los pocos minutos, Hermione fue a las gradas de Gryffindor, donde Harry y Ron le habían cogido sitio.

-¿ Y tu banderín?.- preguntó Ron.

-Oh, vaya, me lo he dejado cuando he ido a recoger los prismáticos.- dijo Hermione.

Comenzó el partido, Cho era el árbitro. Harry se pasó todo el partido pensando en ir a verla cuando terminara. Slytherin siempre había tenido un equipo muy bueno, pero su juego no era lo que se dice, limpio. Aunque Slytherin fue muy superior a Hufflepuff, el partido estuvo plagado de penaltis. Hermione solo tenía ojos para el buscador, apenas se preocupaba de si los demás metían goles. Cada vez que Malfoy recibía algún golpe, se estremecía como si se lo hubiesen hecho a ella. Finalmente, cuando Slytherin aventajaba 90-30, Malfoy cogió la snitch. Hermione trató de ocultar una sonrisa con los prismáticos. Ron y Harry hablaban fastidiados y empezaban a hacer cuentas sobre los puntos cuando Malfoy, en señal de victoria, se giró mostrando la snitch a cada una de las gradas. Al girarse por la de Gryffindor, buscó con la mirada a Hermione, y le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa. Hermione le sonrió también llena de satisfacción. Menos mal que Ron y Harry seguían hablando y no se dieron cuenta.

Esa noche, Harry quedó con Cho para ir a Hogsmeade. Tomar algo en Las tres escobas no era algo sospechoso ¿no? Le estuvo explicando las tácticas que había estado pensando para verse en secreto, le contó lo de la capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador y que podría contar con que Ron no se chivaría si lo pillaba. Hermione no fue a Hogsmeade, se quedó estudiando en la sala común, al igual que Malfoy.


	6. Una doble vida

**Capítulo 6: Una doble vida**

En la semana siguiente, en clase de Pociones, a Pansy Parkinson se le cayó de la mochila un frasco con hierbas. Cuando Sirius lo vio, se lo confiscó inmediatamente (además de quitar 20 puntos a Slytherin), pues eran unas hierbas prohibidas que seguramente Pansy había comprado para el filtro de amor. Hermione había olvidado por completo lo que Pansy se proponía, y en ese momento sintió que la odiaba más que nunca. Tenía que hacer algo, no podría soportar ver a Malfoy y a Pansy juntos. Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que Pansy no perseguía últimamente a Malfoy ¿sería una estrategia?.

A la otra semana, era el primer partido para Gryffindor. En clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, se produjo un acontecimiento; los dos dragones hembras habían puesto huevos.

-A partir de ahora, tendréis que tener especial cuidado de que los dragones no sean molestados, se ponen muy agresivos cuando tienen huevos.- dijo Hagrid.

En ese momento, Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron a Malfoy soltar una sonrisita maliciosa a Crabbe y Goyle.

-Seguro que ya estará tramando algo.- dijo Ron mirando con mala cara a Malfoy.

-¡Pero Ron! Podrían expulsarlo ¿cómo va a estar tramando algo?.- dijo Hermione, empezando a no creer en lo que había dicho, al fin y al cabo Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy.

-Quizás a todos no les importe tanto ser expulsados como a ti, con tal de hacer daño...- dijo Ron

Hermione se acordó del desagradable episodio de Buckbeak, y le dolió recordar como podía llegar a ser Malfoy.

-No me irás a decir ahora que Malfoy es un niñito inocente.- dijo Ron

-No, claro que no.- dijo Hermione apesadumbrada.

El sábado era el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Hermione iba con Harry y Ron hacia el campo cuando se cruzaron con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. A los tres les extrañó que Malfoy no dijese algo desagradable a Harry o a Ron, sobretodo cuando Ron tropezó con él. Aquello puso a Hermione en alerta. Cuando se habían ido a los vestuarios, se acordó de algunos libros que Malfoy había cogido de la biblioteca y que ella le había dicho que era magia muy avanzada y peligrosa. Entonces, ordenando todos los pensamientos en un segundo cayó: ¡Malfoy iba a abrir la cerca de los dragones durante el partido! ¡Aquel Malfoy que habían visto, era un doble, por eso se reía con Crabbe y Goyle en clase! Se fue corriendo a la cerca de los dragones, obviamente todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo del partido y nadie andaba por allí. Cuando llegó encontró a Draco allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?.- dijo Malfoy, que sostenía la Saeta de fuego de Harry y montaba en una nueva escoba de último modelo.

-No, ¿qué estás haciendo tu?.- dijo Hermione, convenciéndose de que todo lo bueno que había estado pensando sobre Malfoy había sido absurdo. Pudo ver que llevaba una hoja en la mano.- ¿Intentas sabotear el partido?

-Bueno, algo parecido, quizás la saeta de fuego... necesite más fuego.- dijo Malfoy elevándose con la escoba hasta el borde de la cerca.

-Yo pensaba que querías ganar por tus propios méritos.- dijo Hermione.

En ese momento, Malfoy leyó lo que tenía escrito y el encantamiento protector de la cerca despareció. Justo cuando iba a echar la Saeta de fuego dentro Hermione gritó: ¡Accio Saeta de fuego! Y la escoba fue directamente a sus manos.

-¡Di el encantamiento! Podría ocurrir una desgracia.- chilló Hermione bastante histérica.

-Nunca.- dijo Draco girando la escoba hacia ella y agitando el papel, que tenía fuertemente cogido para que no pudiera volver a hacer el hechizo convocador.- Cógelo si puedes.

El horror se apoderó de Hermione, no sabía volar, desde las clases de vuelo en primero no había vuelto a coger una escoba. Se sobrepuso como pudo y se subió en la Saeta, dio una patada al suelo y se elevó. Se inclinó hacia delante para ir donde estaba Malfoy y la escoba salió disparada. No esperaba que aquello fuese tan rápido, al llegar a la altura de Malfoy intentó frenarla y la inercia de su cuerpo hizo que saltara por delante, quedando suspendida sobre los dragones. Hermione se mantenía sujeta por una mano, pero no podría mantenerse mucho tiempo, tampoco podía sacar la varita porque llevaba la escoba en la otra mano. Draco, se quedó paralizado al principio,¿cómo era posible que Hermione, la que siempre lo sabía todo, no supiera volar?.

-¡Por favor! Ayúdame.- Gritaba Hermione a Malfoy.

Éste, después de la sorpresa reaccionó. No podía dejar que se cayera dentro con los dragones, podrían matarla. Se acercó a Hermione y le tendió la mano para que se agarrase. Una vez que la tenía cogida, (Hermione seguía sujetando la Saeta con la otra mano), se apartó de la cerca y la izó para que se subiese en su escoba. -Sujétate bien- le dijo Malfoy, pues la escoba al soportar a dos personas bajó con un movimiento brusco.

Hermione se agarró fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Malfoy, y sintió un escalofrío que hasta el propio Draco notó. Malfoy volvió a echar el encantamiento a la cerca, y bajaron hasta el suelo. A Hermione le costó soltarse de Malfoy, su corazón volvía a latir acelerado.

-Mira, Draco, sabes que si digo a alguien esto te expulsarán.-dijo Hermione con gravedad- ya nos avisaron Dumbledore y McGonagall.

-Pero no se lo dirás a nadie ¿verdad?.- dijo Draco poniendo cara de bueno.- al fin y al cabo, tu también tienes algo que ocultar ¿no?

Hermione se puso roja, era ridículo que una chica de 7º curso no supiera volar en escoba. Su reputación podría quedar gravemente afectada.

-Vale, está bien. Ni una palabra, a nadie ¿entendido?.- dijo Hermione, notablemente más tranquila.

-¿Te gustaría repetir la experiencia? Veo que no has montado en muchas escobas.- dijo Draco montando en su nueva escoba y echándose hacia delante para dejarle sitio a Hermione.- y menos en una como esta, es el último modelo de la serie Nimbus, la "Rayo de plata", un regalo de mi padre. Cuando Potter la vea...

Esto último lo dijo bajito, para regocijo propio, y se sonreía al imaginarse la cara de Harry cuando la viera.

Hermione, entonces se fijó en la escoba, el palo era totalmente plateado, brillando a la luz del sol, y las ramitas eran negras, tan brillantes como si estuvieran lacadas. Nunca había visto una escoba tan bonita como esa. Recapacitó en la proposición de Malfoy ¿cómo iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa?. Se subió detrás de Malfoy y volvió a agarrarse con fuerza. Se elevaron y volaron rápido, el viento les daba en la cara. Hermione acercó la cara al cuello de Malfoy y la apoyó sobre su hombro, aprovechando el contacto entre ambos y aspirando el olor de Malfoy. Olía tan bien. No quería perder ningún detalle para retenerlo todo en su memoria. Disminuyeron la velocidad hasta quedar suspendidos en el aire. Estaban lejos, pero pudieron ver que aún sin Saeta de fuego, el partido había empezado.

- Será mejor que volvamos, tengo que devolver la Saeta.- dijo Hermione, aunque por ella se habría quedado así eternamente, tenía que devolver la escoba de Harry cuanto antes.

Malfoy dio la vuelta, soltó una mano y cogió la mano de Hermione, ella se estremeció y Malfoy sonrió sin que lo viese.

-¿Tienes frío?.- dijo Draco, sabiendo perfectamente que no era por eso por lo que se había estremecido Hermione.

-No... digo.. Si.- dijo Hermione apurada.

Bajaron hasta donde habían estado antes y desmontaron de la escoba. Draco tenía el pelo despeinado por el viento, y Hermione casi se derrite al verlo, estaba tan guapo.

-¿Te ha gustado?.- dijo Malfoy, a la vez que caminaba hacia ella.

Hermione, estaba muy nerviosa, andaba hacia atrás para acercarse al árbol donde había puesto la Saeta, hasta que se encontró con el árbol.

-Sí, ha estado muy bien.- dijo Hermione disimulando los nervios y cogiendo la escoba.

Draco se acercó a ella hasta quedar cuerpo con cuerpo, apoyó un brazo en el árbol, notaba la respiración agitada de Hermione.

-Quizás esto esté mejor.-dijo al oído de Hermione.

Entonces la besó con un leve roce en los labios, Hermione sintió como de repente toda la tensión se desvanecía quedando como si estuviera en un profundo sueño, las piernas le flaqueaban y la escoba se le soltó de las manos, cayendo al suelo. Malfoy notó que Hermione se relajaba y la cogió con una mano por la cintura mientras que con otra le acariciaba la nuca. Ella abrió los ojos y vio como el pelo rubio de Malfoy le caía por la cara, pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo aún más a ella y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Malfoy humedeció con la lengua muy lentamente los labios de Hermione, ella volvió a sentir otro escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se abandonó a un beso tan apasionado que hizo que su mente quedara en blanco y solo pudiese desear que aquello no acabara nunca.

No podían saber cuanto tiempo habían estado porque el tiempo se había detenido para ellos cuando oyeron unas voces conocidas que se acercaban, eran Crabbe y Goyle y el doble de Malfoy. Rápidamente se separaron y Hermione cogió la escoba y se escondió entre los árboles. Por suerte no les habían visto. Se habían acercado para deshacer el hechizo desdoblador, porque la gente empezaba a pensar que Malfoy estaba un poco raro (el doble). Cuando se iban, Draco miró hacia donde estaba Hermione y guiñó un ojo. Una vez que se hubieron alejado, Hermione cogió la Saeta y fue al campo, tenía que inventar una historia creíble. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que había bastante agitación por la desaparición de la escoba de Harry, fue hasta donde estaba McGonagall y le dijo que la había encontrado contándole una historia e intentando evitar que Malfoy pareciera el culpable. Por suerte, ningún buscador había cogido la snitch, y la ventaja en el marcador la llevaba Gryffindor. Pidieron tiempo muerto, y devolvieron la Saeta de Fuego a Harry, que casi llora de emoción al verla, y que había tenido que montar en una vieja Estrella Fugaz. Al final Gryffindor ganó y Harry cogió la snitch.

Después del partido, Hermione esperó a Harry y Ron para ir al comedor, y luego a Hogsmeade, porque esa noche era el banquete de Halloween y tenían que volver para la cena.

-¿Te has enterado de qué había pasado con la Saeta?.- preguntó Harry de camino al comedor.

-No, fui a buscarla pero cuando volví ya la habían encontrado.- dijo Hermione buscando una excusa, por si habían visto que ella no estaba en el partido.

-Desde luego que no volveré a dejarla allí, a partir de hoy me la llevo a mi cuarto todos los días.- dijo Harry bastante molesto por el incidente.

-Seguro que ha sido cosa de ese hij... de Malfoy.- dijo Ron.

-¡Ron!.- le llamó la atención Hermione- sabes que no, estaba allí en el partido, tu lo viste.

Pero Ron seguía farfullando cosas sobre Malfoy de camino al comedor hasta que por fin Hermione lo convenció. Durante el almuerzo, Hermione se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, para evitar mirar todo el rato. Aun así, de vez en cuando se giraba y miraba a Malfoy, que hablaba con los demás intentando no mirar hacia donde estaban ellos. Harry y Ron preguntaban cosas a Hermione, pero ella estaba en otro mundo. En su mente rebobinaba una y otra vez la escena del beso con Malfoy y cada vez le parecía más increíble.

-Pero ¡Hermione! ¿qué te pasa?.- dijo Harry extrañado de lo callada que estaba y que parecía que no los escuchaba.

-Si eso, estás como... ida.- repuso Ron.

-Oh, nada, es que tengo... sueño.- contestó Hermione bajando al mundo real.

Después del almuerzo, fueron a Hogsmeade. Hermione compró un bote de poción alisadora, porque era un rollo tener que hacerla. Era una pesadilla arreglarse el pelo pero, esa noche era el banquete de Halloween, era una ocasión especial. Una vez de vuelta, fue al baño de las prefectas, y estuvo bastante tiempo arreglándose el pelo, hasta que quedó totalmente liso y suave, y mucho más largo. También se maquilló. Aunque el banquete de Halloween no era como el baile de Navidad, pues seguían llevando el uniforme, quería estar muy guapa para que Draco la viera. Cuando volvió a la sala común todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡Tendrías que habernos avisado de que te ibas a arreglar tanto!.- dijo Parvati- vamos hechas un asco al lado tuyo.

-Pues venga, todavía estáis a tiempo.- dijo Hermione animándolas.

Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron, también se quedaron sin palabras.

-Que esto no es el baile de Navidad.- dijo Ron.

-Y qué, a las chicas nos gusta ponernos guapas de vez en cuando.-dijo Hermione molesta ante la delicadeza de Ron.

-Algo le pasa, está muy rara.- dijo Ron a Harry sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Si.- dijo Harry, que conocía muy bien la sensación que había tenido Hermione durante todo el día y eso último no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas. Estaba radiante de felicidad y con un brillo especial en la mirada, que no había pasado desapercibido para Harry. Lo que Harry se preguntaba era ¿quién será él? No tenía ni idea. Pero no dijo nada a Ron.

Cuando Hermione bajaba por las escaleras al comedor, vio en el vestíbulo a Draco junto con los demás de Slytherin, incluida Pansy Parkinson que andaba revoloteando alrededor suya. Él estaba hablando cuando volvió la vista hacia la escalera y la vio. El corazón se le agitó incontroladamente en el pecho, y debió poner tal expresión que Pansy se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo que lo hizo despertar del ensimismamiento. Aquello no hizo más que poner todavía más orgullosa a Hermione y pensó: "Que te den, asquerosa, Malfoy es mío". Pasó por al lado sin mirar, no quería levantar sospechas, y se fue al comedor. Después del banquete, pusieron cervezas de mantequilla y muchas más cosas para todos. Pusieron las mesas pegadas a la pared para tener más espacio y estuvieron allí charlando y divirtiéndose hasta tarde. Los profesores habían dejado la mesa principal y también se unieron a ellos. Harry aprovechó para hablar con Cho en un rincón y salieron disimuladamente fuera del castillo, donde muchas parejitas habían salido a pasear. Ron hablaba con los demás Gryffindors de su curso y Hermione buscó entre la gente con la mirada a Malfoy. Pasó cerca para que la viera salir del comedor y esperó en las escaleras a ver si iba. Malfoy dio la excusa de que iba al baño y fue tras ella. Subieron al segundo piso, a bastante distancia uno del otro, y Malfoy entró en el aula de Transformaciones. Hermione lo siguió. El aula estaba oscura, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna, y cuando Hermione entró Malfoy la cogió de una mano y se escondieron en un rincón oscuro. Draco había estado todo el día igual que Hermione, no podía esperar a volver a sentir lo que ella le había hecho sentir aquella mañana. No sabía por qué, ¿qué tenía Hermione que no tuvieran otras chicas? Hermione era como la manzana prohibida, por su amistad con Potter y porque era sangre sucia, algo que si su padre se enterara le podría costar caro. Pero le gustaba. Hermione, nerviosa, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los labios de Draco la callaron, sin mediar palabra sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar en un cálido beso que fue tornándose cada vez más ardiente. No tenían mucho tiempo así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón Draco se separó de ella. Hermione no sabía que decir, había estado todo el día pensando en qué pasaría cuando se volvieran a ver pero en ese momento se le había olvidado todo.

-Creo que... esto no necesita explicación ¿no?.- dijo Draco, porque era obvio que los dos se deseaban.- pero será mejor que nadie se entere.

-Claro.- dijo Hermione pensando en que le podía costar la amistad de Ron y Harry.

-Si mi padre se entera de que ando con una san..- iba a decir sangre sucia pero se contuvo, Hermione se dio cuenta y se imaginó la gravedad del asunto.- te podría pasar algo, y a mi también.

Se despidieron con un breve beso y Malfoy miró que no venía nadie y salió de la clase. Allí se quedó Hermione, haciendo tiempo, sentada y un poco asustada por la advertencia de Draco. Tenían que andar con mucho cuidado porque Hogwarts podría ser una enorme trampa para ellos: cuadros que hablan, fantasmas y mucho peor, el mapa del merodeador de Harry y la capa invisible. Tendría que poner al corriente a Malfoy de todo aquello y no sabía que repercusión podría tener. ¿Por qué entre todos los chicos de Hogwarts había tenido que fijarse en la persona menos apropiada?

Cuando volvió al comedor, no estaba Harry y Ron estaba sentado hablando muy animadamente con Padma Patil, que era prefecta de Ravenclaw. La imagen le hizo gracia a Hermione, desde que Ron pasara de ella en el baile de 4º casi ni se hablaban. Se acordó entonces del baile de Navidad, no podría ir con Malfoy, y seguro que él iba con Pansy, como todos los años. Ella podría ir con Harry, porque no podría ir con Cho. Comprendió el quebradero de cabeza que tuvieron Harry y Ron los otros años con eso de buscar pareja. ¡Pero si al final nadie va con quien realmente quiere!


	7. La visión

**Capítulo 7: La visión**

Pasaron dos semanas cuando pasó algo en clase de Adivinación que cambiaría el curso de las cosas. Seguían con las cartas del tarot, y como siempre Harry y Ron lo inventaban todo. Tenían las cartas sobre la mesa y la profesora pasaba uno por uno para que se las interpretaran. Harry ni si quiera había mirado las suyas porque estaban muy entretenidos oyendo las predicciones de Parvati y Lavender, que ponían una voz misteriosa y una expresión mística.

-A ver Harry, dime.-dijo Trelawney, pero en cuanto vio las cartas de Harry dio un respingo.

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a las exageraciones de la profesora y se disponía a inventar algo horrible cuando una de las cartas le llamó la atención, era la carta de la muerte, posiblemente por eso la profesora se había asustado.

-¿Es por esto, profesora?.- dijo cogiendo la carta y enseñándosela.

Pero en ese momento sintió un profundo dolor en la cabeza, como si se la hubiesen atravesado. El impulso hizo que se cayera hacia atrás, quedando tumbado en el suelo. La cicatriz le ardía y cada vez oía más lejos las voces agitadas de sus compañeros, intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía y se sumía poco a poco en un profundo sueño. Había perdido el conocimiento, pero veía una extraña escena: se veía a si mismo empuñando la varita, apuntando a un hombre, Voldemort. Supo que era él aunque no podía ver su rostro y había recuperado por completo la forma humana. Lanzaba un hechizo y acababa con él. No oía nada, era como una película muda. Pero algo llamó su atención, la serpiente de Slytherin brillaba como si estuviese iluminada sobre su túnica. Entonces la imagen fue desvaneciéndose en un resplandor y comenzó a oír voces lejanas. Abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor muchas caras preocupadas.

-Harry ¿estás bien?.-decía la profesora incorporándolo y levantando el pelo para ver la cicatriz, que estaba al rojo vivo.

-No lo sé.- dijo Harry aturdido, poniéndose en pie y tambaleándose.

-Será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería.- dijo Trelawney mientras Ron abría las ventanas para que entrase el aire.

-No, estoy bien.- dijo Harry, y se sentó en una silla frente a la ventana para que el aire le refrescara la cicatriz.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Perdiste el conocimiento, y la cicatriz... desapareció por un momento a la vez que una luz surgía de ella como borrándola.- dijo Ron preocupado.

-¿ Qué viste? Estabas como en trance.- preguntó la profesora.

-Es todo muy raro.- dijo Harry levantándose y yéndose de la clase.

Ron salió detrás de él, preocupado por si se caía por la trampilla. Cuando hubieron bajado, Harry bajó las escaleras lentamente intentando dar una explicación a lo que había visto.

-¿Qué viste?.- preguntó Ron.

-Me vi a mi mismo acabando con Voldemort.- dijo Harry.- pero...yo llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin, la serpiente de la túnica brillaba.

Ron se quedó mudo, sin saber qué decir.

-Voy a hablar con Sirius, quizás pueda ayudarme a averiguar qué significa.- dijo Harry corriendo hacia el despacho de Black.

Cuando Harry entró en el despacho, Sirius supo que algo grave había pasado, Harry tenía muy mala cara. Dumbledore avisó a Harry a principios de curso de que no frecuentase a menudo a Sirius, ya que todos sabían que era su padrino y no quería que fuese acusado de favoritismo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Harry?.- preguntó Sirius.

-La cicatriz.- dijo Harry levantándose el pelo y dejando al descubierto la cicatriz, visiblemente roja.- Perdí el conocimiento en clase de Adivinación y tuve una visión.

Harry contó todo lo que había visto.

-¿Por qué ibas con unas ropas de Slytherin?.- preguntó Sirius.

-Eso es lo que más me extraña.- dijo Harry, cuando de repente recordó al sombrero seleccionador y la vez que creía que era el heredero de Slytherin.- ¡A eso se refería el sombrero!

-¿Qué decía el sombrero?.- preguntó Sirius sin saber a qué se refería.

-El día de la selección, el sombrero me dijo que estaría bien en Slytherin, pero más tarde, cuando fue abierta la cámara de los secretos, yo dudaba y el sombrero me dijo que yo estaba en Gryffindor porque se le había pedido.- decía Harry, intentado unir todos los cabos.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, hay algo más ¿verdad?.- dijo Sirius.

-Si, a principios de curso, Ron me puso en broma de nuevo el sombrero, y esta vez me dijo que yo tenía muchas cosas en común con Tom Ryddle, que mi destino dependía más que nunca de mi elección, y que el camino más acertado no era siempre el más fácil.- dijo Harry aumentando su sorpresa a medida que llegaba a una conclusión.- ¡Yo elegí el camino fácil, estar en Gryffindor con mis amigos! No quería estar en Slytherin, de donde habían salido todos los magos oscuros. Mi destino depende de mi elección...

-Por eso no acabaste del todo con Voldemort en las otras ocasiones.- dijo Sirius, también intentando encontrar una respuesta.

-Podrías llegar a ser muy grande en Slytherin.- Harry repetía para sí mismo las palabras del sombrero.- ¡Eso podría ser porque vencería a Voldemort!

-Él te transfirió poderes, no hay nadie más parecido a él que tú... ya me entiendes.- dijo Sirius.-¿Qué os diferencia? A parte de que tu no quieras hacer el mal, que no eres un Slytherin.

-Pero no soy un Slytherin porque yo lo elegí, el camino fácil, pero... ese es mi destino.- dijo Harry, entristecido ante la idea de abandonar a sus amigos, su equipo de quidditch... y tener que soportar a Snape y a Malfoy. Pero, ¿qué sacrificio era ese comparado con el que su madre hizo por él?- Iré a hablar con Dumbledore.

Harry fue al despacho de Dumbledore, primero le contó todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que le dijo el sombrero seleccionador a principios de curso. Luego expuso sus conclusiones, que no parecieron sorprender a Dumbledore, era como si esperara que algún día Harry tendría una revelación como aquella. No puso ninguna objeción en que Harry cambiara de casa, pero insistió en que probablemente se difundirían rumores sobre él y que era mejor no dar detalles de la causa. Harry comprendió, no debía decir que cambiaba de casa porque así acabaría con Voldemort. Sin embargo, Ron y Hermione se merecían que les contara la verdad.

En esa misma semana, antes de que ocurriera la revelación de Harry, Hermione y Draco seguían cumpliendo el castigo por las tardes en la biblioteca. Estudiaban, pero pasaban la mitad del tiempo escribiéndose notitas y cogiéndose las manos por debajo de la mesa. Intentaban verse por la noche, coincidiendo en algunas de las plantas al hacer la ronda, pero Pansy rara vez perdía a Draco de vista, así que sólo pudieron darse unos cuantos besos precipitados en alguna clase vacía. Hermione se preguntaba en cómo se las arreglaba Harry para verse con Cho, pensó incluso en preguntarle, pero podía levantar sospechas o parecer una cotilla morbosa. Cuando estaban en la biblioteca siempre intentaban ponerse en la mesa más escondida y así poder hablar de sus cosas. Una tarde, Hermione decidió advertirle del peligro que Harry podía suponer.

-Hay algo que no te he contado y que puede ponernos en un aprieto.- dijo Hermione intentado buscar las palabras adecuadas para que Draco no se enfadara demasiado con Harry.- Verás, Harry tiene una capa invisible...

-¡Lo sabía! Una vez vi su cabeza flotando en el aire.- dijo Draco poniendo cara de "te vas a enterar, Potter"

-Bueno, eso no es lo peor, podría vernos sin que lo supiéramos.- dijo Hermione.

-Pero nosotros no vamos a plena luz del día y en medio de la gente.- dijo Draco dando a entender que cuando se veían era en lugares seguros.

Hermione sabía que el riesgo existía porque Harry se veía con Cho, y seguro que aprovechaba la noche sin que los prefectos se dieran cuenta, y no podía decirle a Malfoy que Harry se escapaba por la noche para ver a su novia que era profesora. Esa información en manos de Malfoy podría ser una bomba de relojería.

-Y eso no es todo, también tiene un mapa de Hogwarts donde señala en que punto se encuentra cada persona.-dijo Hermione, esperando lo peor.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- dijo Draco entre el asombro y el enfado.- ¿Hay algo que no tenga Potter? Así cualquiera...Pero, claro, era de esperar, es el niño mimado de Dumbledore.

Pronunció el nombre de Dumbledore con el desprecio que sólo él era capaz de utilizar y que hizo que Hermione le echara una mirada recriminatoria.

- Al menos, no estará mirándolo todo el tiempo ¿no?

-No.- dijo Hermione, pensando que siempre le quedaría la excusa de que estaban haciendo el trabajo.

El día que ocurrió lo de la clase de Adivinación, Harry estuvo toda la mañana hablando con Sirius y Dumbledore y no volvió a ver a Hermione y Ron hasta la hora del almuerzo. Ya se había corrido la voz del desmayo de Harry, por lo que al entrar al comedor los de Slytherin empezaron a reírse. Harry tuvo que contenerse y soportar que esos serían sus compañeros dentro de algunos días. Malfoy le gritó "¡¡¿Hasta sin dementores te desmayas? Cuidado con el zumo de calabaza te vaya a asustar!!". Pero no le hizo caso. Hermione llegó poco después, había tenido Aritmancia y se había enterado de lo ocurrido por los pasillos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? He escuchado que te has desmayado.- dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Es algo muy importante, he hablado con Sirius y Dumbledore, después os lo cuento, ahora hay mucha gente.- dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor confirmando que nadie lo oía.

Cuando terminaron, salieron a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts, y Harry les contó todo.

-¡¡Harry, eso es horrible!!.- dijo Ron muy afectado.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?.- dijo Hermione sin creérselo.

-Ya os he dicho que Dumbledore no ha dicho nada en contra, es más, juraría que ha estado esperándolo todo este tiempo como si ya lo supiera.-dijo Harry.

-¡Ahora tendrás que compartir habitación con Malfoy!- dijo Ron como si eso fuera lo peor del mundo.- ¡y nos quedaremos sin buscador! Porque... no entrarás en el equipo de Slytherin ¿no?

-¿Olvidas quien es el buscador y capitán de Slytherin?.- dijo Harry dando a entender que Malfoy jamás le dejaría entrar en el equipo, y mucho menos en su puesto. Este comentario provocó una punzada en el estómago a Hermione.- Además, aunque no tuvieran buscador, nunca beneficiaría a Slytherin.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? Perderemos la copa, seguro, Malfoy es un imbécil pero es bueno y tiene experiencia, y los demás buscadores... pero no tenemos a nadie.- dijo Ron desesperado.- como no pongamos a Neville...

-¡No, por favor!.- dijo Harry, al que solo oír aquello le horrorizó, pero de repente tuvo una idea genial.- quizás no esté todo perdido. La poción multijugos.

-¿Para qué queremos la poción multijugos?.- preguntó Ron extrañado mientras Harry miraba a Hermione.- ¡Claro!

-Exacto. Hermione será la nueva buscadora, pero con la poción multijugos seré yo quien juegue los partidos.- dijo Harry emocionado por la solución.- pero esto no puede salir de aquí, el resto del equipo no debe saberlo. Yo entrenaré por mi cuenta, y Hermione puede poner la excusa de que necesita entrenamiento especial para no ir a vuestro entrenamiento.

-Pero yo no puedo ser la buscadora.-dijo Hermione, avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no?.- preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron.

-Porque no se volar.- dijo Hermione, colorada como un tomate.

-Eso no puede ser.- dijo Ron riéndose, ni Harry ni él podían creer que Hermione no supiera volar.

-¿Os acordáis de las clases de vuelo de primero?.- dijo Hermione, ellos recordaron que apenas si pudo levantar la escoba del suelo y dejaron de reirse.

Harry estuvo a punto de decir que Cho podía enseñarle, pero ella era el árbitro y tampoco podía enterarse de la trampa.

-¿Y qué más da? Nadie lo sabe, salvo Harry y yo.- dijo Ron, creyendo encontrar la solución.

-No.- dijo Hermione en apenas un susurro, más colorada todavía y mirando al suelo.-Malfoy lo sabe.

-¿Cómo que Malfoy lo sabe? Esto es lo último, Malfoy sabe cosas que nosotros no sabemos.- dijo Ron entre el enfado y la desesperación.- ¿Por qué lo sabe?

-Ocurrió un incidente y... pudo ver con sus propios ojos que no se volar.- dijo Hermione a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué incidente?.- dijo Ron muy exaltado.

-No os lo puedo contar.- dijo Hermione sabiendo que eso era el colmo.

-¡Vaya! Ya veo que andáis con secretitos y todo, ¡¡deberías irte tu a Slytherin y no Harry!!- dijo Ron, como sentenciando su amistad con Hermione.

Hermione se echó a llorar, y Harry, aunque estaba molesto, sabía que Ron se había pasado con ella.

-Bueno, tu encárgate de que te enseñe a volar.-dijo Harry sabiendo que eso era imposible.

-¡Eso! Tu encima...- dijo Ron a Harry ofendido.

-Pero ¿por qué iba Malfoy a enseñarme a volar?.- dijo Hermione, que realmente no sabía como pedirle eso a Draco.

-Puedes hacerle chantaje.- dijo Harry, pensando que estaba en su día lúcido.- Sabemos lo del filtro de Parkinson ¿no? Y a Malfoy no creo que le haga gracia que Pansy se salga con la suya.

Ron puso cara de decepción, como si ver a Malfoy sucumbir ante Pansy fuese la diversión más esperada del año. En cambio, Hermione vio la luz, podría ser la oportunidad para advertir a Draco y fastidiar a Pansy, que quedaría en ridículo. Ya le tenía manía desde que dijera cosas sobre ella en El profeta, pero ahora era una guerra personal.

-Bueno, está bien, lo intentaré, pero no os garantizo que salga bien.- dijo Hermione dándose importancia.

-Tendríamos que empezar con la poción multijugos ya, el próximo partido es justo después de navidad.- dijo Harry.

En el fin de semana, se anunciaría el cambio de casa de Harry. Estaba nervioso por la reacción de la gente, sobretodo por los de Gryffindor, que pensarían que era un traidor. También se lo contó a Cho, para que no se enfadase si la pillaba por sorpresa. El sábado por la tarde fue a Hogsmeade con Ron y Hermione (que no se hablaban) para comprar el nuevo uniforme. Una vez en la tienda, Harry fue a probarse la ropa. Hermione y Ron esperaban, y cuando Harry salió a mirarse en el espejo, un aura plateada apareció en torno a él, una luz brillante recorrió la serpiente de la túnica e incluso les pareció que se movió. Los tres se quedaron impresionados, y rápidamente Harry fue a cambiarse. Durante el camino de vuelta no dejaron de comentar el incidente, buscando cada vez razones más increíbles.

A la hora de la cena, todos hablaban igual que siempre, menos Harry, que ni siquiera tenía hambre por los nervios. Esa sería la última vez que compartiría la mesa con sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Cuando terminaron de cenar y algunos se levantaban para irse, Dumbledore alzó la voz para que permanecieran sentados.

-Tengo algo que anunciaros, acontecimientos de última hora, que prefiero no desvelar- dijo Dumbledore a la vez que dirigía una mirada tranquilizadora a Harry.- han hecho que un nuevo alumno se incorpore a la casa de Slytherin.

En todo el comedor se produjo un murmullo, sobretodo en la mesa de Slytherin donde estaban extrañados de que en Noviembre viniera un alumno nuevo.

-Espero que lo acojáis como uno más de los vuestros y que los demás seáis comprensivos con él. A partir de mañana, tendréis como nuevo compañero en Slytherin a... Harry Potter.

Los de Slytherin empezaron a hacer gestos de protesta, sin comprender a qué se debía eso. Malfoy miraba a Harry con una expresión desafiante, obviamente bastante fastidiado. Snape, que ya habría sido informado antes, no pudo evitar que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca de asco. En la mesa de Gryffindor todos volvieron la mirada a Harry y empezaron a hacerle preguntas, pero Harry no escuchaba, sólo miraba hacia el suelo con tristeza. Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del Gran Comedor lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor, seguidos por una multitud que los rodeaban haciendo preguntas cada vez más disparatadas. Cuando llegaron, Harry y Ron subieron al dormitorio y Hermione se fue a su cuarto para evitar encontrarse con los demás en la sala común. Harry se puso a guardar todas sus cosas en el baúl y se le saltaron las lágrimas al doblar y guardar su ropa de Gryffindor. Al poco tiempo subieron Dean, Seamus y Neville, que apenas miraron a Harry, estaban enfadados, pero finalmente Neville preguntó:

-¿Por qué, Harry?.

-No os lo puedo decir, de verdad, pero os aseguro que me duele a mí más que a nadie.-dijo Harry dándose la vuelta.

Los demás pudieron ver los ojos húmedos de Harry, y comprendieron, y no hicieron más preguntas para no meter el dedo en la llaga. Harry no pudo dormir nada en toda la noche, y a la mañana siguiente bajó con su baúl a buscar a la profesora McGonagall y a Snape. Lo llevaron hasta la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, tras darle la contraseña a Harry, entró en la sala. Ya había estado allí una vez pero esta vez fue diferente. Una especie de calor lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, igual que cuando se probó la túnica de Slytherin, y se miró apresurado para comprobar que no estaba brillando otra vez. Snape lo condujo hasta su nuevo cuarto, sin dirigirle la palabra, y allí dejó su baúl a los pies de su cama. Alos pies de las otras camas habían baúles con las iniciales DM, VC y GG, era el mismo dormitorio de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, y no estaban allí, habrían ido ya al desayuno. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, todas las miradas se giraron hacia él y empezaron a cuchichear. Se fue hasta la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó. Todos los que llegaron después evitaron sentarse a su lado, parecía como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa. Aunque a Harry le había fastidiado que ese curso coincidieran en casi todas las asignaturas con los de Slytherin, ahora se alegraba, por lo menos en clase podría sentarse con Ron y Hermione.

Durante el día, Ron y Hermione estuvieron consolando a Harry, que estaba bastante decaído. Por la tarde estaban dando una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio cuando dijo Hermione:

-¡Dios! Me tengo que ir, os veo en la cena.

-¿Pero dónde vas con tanta prisa?.- preguntó Harry, porque Ron seguía enfadado con Hermione.

-Es que tengo que ir a la biblioteca, aún no hemos terminado el trabajo de mañana y tengo que repasar para el examen.- dijo Hermione

Cuando Hermione se alejó Harry le comentó extrañado a Ron:

-¿Mañana tiene que entregar el trabajo y no lo ha terminado?¿No es un poco raro? Creo que Hermione está un poco cambiada ¿no?

-¡Vaya! Ya no soy yo el paranoico.- exclamó Ron contento de que Harry por fin se pusiera de su parte.- Ese castigo le está perjudicando, Malfoy es una mala influencia.

-También hay que tener en cuenta que aparte de las tareas de siempre tiene que hacer las tareas y los exámenes extras para los Éxtasis, y además, también está estudiando para el examen de ingreso en la escuela de aurores. No puede abarcarlo todo.- contestó Harry intentando convencer a Ron.

-Si eso, tu ponte de su parte.- dijo Ron un poco molesto.

Hermione sabía perfectamente por qué no habían terminado el trabajo, se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo buscando formas de verse sin que nadie se enterase. Una vez en la biblioteca, en la mesa más escondida de siempre, Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba alterada.

-¿Has terminado de estudiarlo todo?.- preguntó Hermione.

-Si ¿por qué?

-No podemos dejar que nos pase esto otra vez, ¡mañana tenemos que entregar el trabajo y está sin acabar! Y aún tengo que repasar.

-Pero si seguro que ya te lo sabes ¿cuántas vueltas le has dado ya, 10?

-No, 9.

-Si te quedas más tranquila, yo termino el trabajo esta noche y tu repasas ¿vale?

Hermione prefería terminar el trabajo ella misma, seguramente estaría mejor que el que pudiera hacer Draco, pero le pareció un gesto muy feo rechazar la ayuda y aceptó. Aún así, Hermione seguía muy rara. Pensaba en como decirle a Malfoy que la enseñara a volar, le parecía que era una proposición absurda, él pensaría: ¿a cuenta de qué? Y ella no se lo podría contar. Al cabo de un buen rato:

-¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Draco, dándose cuenta de que Hermione seguía como nerviosa.

-Se que te va a parecer raro pero...tengo que pedirte algo. Si aceptas te contaré una cosa muy importante.- dijo Hermione sintiéndose ridícula.

-Hombre, si me lo pones así...- dijo Draco intrigado.

-Quería pedirte que... me enseñes a volar.- dijo Hermione a la vez que su voz se convertía en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Yo?¿Por qué?¿Por qué yo?.- dijo Draco sin entender a qué venía eso, y mucho menos que se lo pidiera a él.- ¿Y tus amiguitos Potter y Weasley?

-Ellos no lo saben, vaya, que no saben que no se volar.-dijo Hermione, que tenía la respuesta ensayada.

-Bueno, vaya sorpresa.- dijo Draco, por un lado sorprendido de que los otros no lo supieran pero por otro lado orgulloso de que Hermione se lo pidiera a él.- Ya veo que te lo tenías bien guardado.

-¿Y?.- preguntó Hermione esperando una respuesta.

-Vale, pero no se como vamos a hacerlo, sin que nadie nos vea.

-Ya buscaré alguna forma.

-¿Y que era eso tan importante que me ibas a contar?.- preguntó Malfoy.

-Ah, verás, resulta que tengo información de que Pansy Parkinson está preparando un filtro de amor ¿se te ocurre alguien a quien quiera dárselo?

-¡¡¡Nooooo!!! ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? Dios mío, menos mal que me has avisado.-dijo Draco pasando del horror al alivio.- Me habría convertido en el hazmerreír del colegio, ya sabes, todo el mundo se ríe de que me persiga.

-Ya, pero... yo siempre pensé que a ti te gustaba ella, incluso hace dos años pensé que salíais juntos.- dijo Hermione, a quien esa duda le reconcomía.

-Es verdad que nos llevábamos bien pero no se si te diste cuenta de que hace algún tiempo que la evito.- dijo Draco.

-Pues bien que has ido todos los años al baile con ella.- dijo Hermione en una actitud de reproche.- ¿Nunca ha habido nada entre vosotros?

-Si.- dijo Draco, que parecía que estuviera confesando un asesinato.- una vez, en el baile de 6º nos enrollamos.

Hermione puso tal cara de repugnancia que Draco se apresuró a decir:

-Pero sólo una vez, de verdad, te lo juro. Un beso y nada más.

-Es muy raro que no saliese nada en el periódico del colegio.- dijo Hermione, que no sabía muy bien si quería oír los detalles o no.

En Hogwarts habían hecho un periódico donde informaban de los partidos de quidditch, y cualquier otra cosa, incluidos los cotilleos más jugosos, y eso era un cotilleo muy jugoso.

-No sé, fue muy raro porque en realidad no me sentía atraído por ella. Salimos fuera del castillo, porque iba a buscar a Crabbe y Goyle y de repente me pasó algo raro, era como si estuviera atontado y luego pasó lo que pasó.

-¡Esa zorra te hizo un encantamiento aturdidor incompleto!.- dijo Hermione, que si hubiera cogido allí a Pansy la hubiera estrangulado.

Malfoy, se quedó pensando un momento, y llegó a la conclusión de que Hermione podía tener razón.

-Sera....- dijo Draco con cara de querer estrangular también a Pansy.- y ahora quería hacerme un filtro... La cuestión es que al día siguiente se lo contó a todos los de Slytherin como si hubiera ganado un trofeo. Eso me sentó fatal, sobretodo porque al día siguiente casi vomito al recordar lo que había pasado, pero ¿a quién iban a creer a ella o a mí?Lo desmentí, nadie le hizo caso y la tomaron por una obsesionada, y desde entonces es una pesadilla.

Hermione se había tranquilizado.

-¿Y que me dices de ti? Viktor Krum, Potter o Weasley o... Potter y Weasley.- dijo Draco con aire de "tu tampoco te vas a librar".

-¡No! No hubo nada entre Krum y yo, ni con Harry ni con Ron.- dijo Hermione molesta, y prefiriendo no contarle la historia que hubo entre ella y Oliver Wood en el verano de 5º a 6º, de la que Ron y Harry no sabían nada.- de verdad, si eso es lo que parecía estáis equivocados.

-Vale, vale, te creo.- dijo Draco ante lo alterada que se había puesto. E intentó cambiar el tema.-¿Qué vamos a hacer en el baile de Navidad? No podremos ir juntos. Sería la noticia del año y sin duda mi padre se enteraría, Snape seguro que se lo diría, aunque quizás le diera un infarto al vernos.

-Ya lo había estado pensando. También haríamos el ridículo si vamos sin pareja.- dijo Hermione pensando en como sería si fuera con Malfoy y la cara que se les quedaría a todos.- Mira, me da igual con quien vayas pero que no sea Pansy.

-¡No iría con ella ni muerto!.- exclamó Draco.

-Seguro que no te faltan candidatas entre las chicas de Slytherin.- dijo Hermione con cierto tono de tristeza, sabía que Malfoy era muy popular entre las de Slytherin, sobretodo.

-Podemos pensar en algo especial para esa noche.-dijo Draco consolándola.- hay tanto revuelo que nadie se dará cuenta si desaparecemos, como en Halloween.

Hermione sonrió al recordar el día de Halloween, que fue el día que empezaron a salir juntos.


	8. Clases de vuelo

**Perdonadme que no haya actualizado en tanto tiempo, lo siento mucho. De todas formas tampoco es que haya recibido muchos post después de el atracón que puse de 4 capítulos seguidos.**

**Ana María: gracias por habértelos leído. Y si, el título del ff empieza a tener sentido ¿verdad? ;-), me alegro de que te guste la pareja de Draco y Hermione.**

**Bueno, espero que alguien más lo lea y que me deje un review, así seguro que actualizo más pronto, jejejejeje. Nos vemos!!!**

**Capítulo 8: Clases de vuelo**

Durante la semana siguiente, Ron seguía enfadado. En las clases empezaron a pasar cosas raras, cada vez que Harry tenía que hacer algún hechizo, poción o cualquier cosa el resultado era como si el efecto fuese multiplicado por tres. Los profesores llegaron a confiscarle la varita para comprobar que no estaba embrujada, pero Harry sabía que eso era consecuencia del cambio de casa. Notaba que era más fuerte (no físicamente sino en el sentido mágico) y tenía que controlarlo porque podría ser peligroso. Los rumores sobre él seguían pero con menos intensidad, por suerte la gente empezaba a olvidarlo, sin embargo, los de Slytherin seguían haciendo bromas pesadas. Por suerte para Harry, Malfoy era prefecto y llegaba tarde al dormitorio, así que no podía fastidiarlo. Su relación con Cho seguía adelante, lo malo era que pasaba poco tiempo en Hogwarts. Tomaron como refugio de amor la sala de las escobas del campo de quidditch, sobretodo porque después del incidente con la Saeta de fuego le habían puesto contraseña y era un lugar más seguro. Harry no se atrevía a dar un paso más con Cho, no habían pasado de quedarse como mucho en ropa interior. Aunque lo deseaba, le aterrorizaba la idea de quedar mal, era consciente de que Cho era mayor que él y seguramente tendría experiencia. Un día, después del almuerzo surgió el tema del baile de Navidad, aún quedaban varias semanas pero ya todos estaban impacientes por encontrar pareja.

-¿Con quien vais a ir vosotras?.- preguntó Hermione a Parvati y Lavender, a las que había escuchado hablar sobre algún vestido que se habían comprado para la ocasión.

-Qué cosas tienes, Hermione, pues con quien va a ser, Lavender con Seamus y yo con Dean.- dijo Parvati como si Hermione estuviera en otro mundo y no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban saliendo juntos.

-Ah claro, es verdad.- dijo Hermione pensando:¡vaya pregunta!

-¿Y tu?.- preguntó Lavender con curiosidad.

-No lo sé todavía.-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y Ron, que estaban sentados a su lado.

Ron pensó que Hermione los había mirado para que alguno dijera que iba a ir con ella, y como estaba enfadado todavía se apresuró a decir:

-Yo ya tengo pareja.

-¿Y quien ha dicho que quiera ir contigo?.- contestó Hermione ofendida.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Snape? O mucho peor, a tu amiguito Malfoy.- dijo Ron riéndose de su gracia.

-¿Te pasa algo Weasley?- dijo Malfoy, que pasaba por allí y lo había oído.- ¿Por qué no dejas de buscar pareja a los demás y te preocupas de buscártela a ti mismo? No creo que ninguna chica que no sea ciega quiera ir contigo con esa túnica de gala de última moda que tienes.

Resulta que como Ron había crecido mucho ya no le servía la túnica que se compró en 5º y tenía que llevar una usada de Percy.

-¿No has oído que ya tengo pareja?¿O es que sólo oyes lo que te conviene?.- dijo Ron.

-¿Ah si?¿Quién?¿Tu hermana?.- dijo Draco soltando una risa irónica.- Oh, vaya, había olvidado que tu hermana sale con Longbottom, lo que le faltaba a tu patética familia.

Dicho esto se fue. Hermione tenía que mantener la compostura pero se alegraba del repaso que le había dado a Ron. Era mentira que Ron tuviera pareja para el baile, pero Harry se lo creyó. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía ir con Cho. Después de las clases de la tarde, Ron se fue al entrenamiento de quidditch y Harry habló con Hermione.

-Antes dijiste que no tenías pareja para el baile ¿es cierto?.- dijo Harry.

-Si.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Te importaría ir conmigo? Lo digo si no tienes a nadie en mente.- dijo Harry porque ya sospechaba de antes que Hermione tenía a alguien y no quería fastidiar.- es que no puedo ir con Cho, ya lo sabes, y sería muy triste ir solo.

Esa podía ser la salvación de Hermione, Harry se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, y si no era con Harry ¿con quien iba a ir? ¿Se enfadaría Draco?

-Vale.- dijo Hermione quedándose pensativa y Harry se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

-¿Es que el chico que te gusta no te lo ha pedido todavía?.- preguntó Harry, a ver si le contaba algo.

-No, simplemente no puedo ir con el chico que me gusta.- dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Por qué no?.- preguntó Harry mientras pensaba: ¿me confesará quién es?

-Porque... ya tiene pareja.- dijo Hermione inventando la primera excusa que le vino a la cabeza.

-Bueno, al menos ya somos dos los que no podemos ir con quien quisiéramos.- dijo Harry.

Había empezado el mes de Diciembre y Hermione y Draco tenían todo previsto para la primera clase de vuelo, aprovecharían que el equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba justo después del de Slytherin. Draco había dicho a Hermione la contraseña de la sala de las escobas ,cogería la Nimbus 2001 de Draco y lo esperaría cerca del bosque prohibido. Draco cuando terminó el entrenamiento se despistó y fue con su nueva escoba al encuentro de Hermione. Se subieron los dos en la escoba de Draco y se fueron muy lejos, donde nadie los pudiera molestar.

-Creo que estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que Harry no nos pueda ver en el mapa.- dijo Hermione quitándose la túnica para volar mejor.

-Tenemos una hora hasta que acaben los de Gryffindor, tendremos que volver antes que ellos.- dijo Draco.

Le dio instrucciones a Hermione de cómo despegar sin salir despedida, y de cómo frenar y todo eso. Él iba en todo momento al lado por si se caía. Después de un rato parecía que iba controlando el vuelo bastante bien.

-Parece que no es tan difícil ¿no?.- decía Hermione muy contenta.

-Venga, agáchate, pega el cuerpo a la escoba para ir más rápido.- le dijo Draco.

La Nimbus 2001 salió a toda velocidad y Draco tuvo que salir detrás.

-¡No puedo pararla!.- gritó Hermione, pensando en que si frenaba como la última vez saldría despedida por encima.

-¡No tendrías que haber acelerado tanto, todavía no sabes frenar bien!- le gritó Draco a la vez que se acercaba para coger por detrás la escoba y disminuyera la velocidad.

Una vez que la velocidad era normal, Hermione se incorporó sobre la escoba y se mantuvo quieta en el aire.

-Dios, que susto, por poco si me caigo.- dijo Hermione aliviada.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy ¿no?.- dijo Draco- ahora vamos a bajar, ten cuidado.

Bajaron despacio, pero el momento del aterrizaje era crítico, Hermione puso los pies en el suelo, pero no había sujetado bien la escoba y ésta seguía andando, la soltó pero se cayó hacia atrás. Draco fue a ayudarla a levantarse. Ella permanecía sentada en el suelo y él en lugar de levantarla se arrodilló junto a ella.

-¿Te has hecho daño?.- preguntó con una voz muy dulce.

-No.- dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Ahora estamos solos- dijo él mientras le besaba suavemente en el cuello. No habían tenido una oportunidad así en todo ese tiempo, no había nadie que pudiera molestarlos.

Empezaron a besarse como si todas las veces que se habían encontrado en las aulas vacías no hubieran existido, con tal pasión que parecía que el dique que contenía el deseo hubiera estallado. Él la tumbó en el suelo y se acariciaban con una curiosidad que pronto hizo que la ropa les molestara. Hermione le quitó la túnica de quidditch y la camiseta y el torso desnudo de Malfoy la hizo derretirse, no podía dejar de tocarlo y besarlo. Draco le quitó el jersey y la camisa y se hundió en su pecho mientras las manos se colaban por debajo de la falda. Hacía frío pero ellos sólo notaban un calor abrasador, que hizo que finalmente quedaran en ropa interior. La excitación del momento había hecho olvidar a Hermione lo que podía estar a punto de pasar. Seguían en el suelo recorriendo sus cuerpos con besos y caricias cuando la noche empezó a caer. Hermione se vio dividida de repente entre dos sentimientos, por un lado dejarse llevar hasta donde condujera aquello, pero el otro lado le decía que quizás un poco de tiempo más, aún no estaba totalmente segura de dar un paso tan importante, aunque en ese momento lo deseara más que nadie.

-Draco.- le susurró al oído- creo que...

No necesitó dar más explicaciones, Draco comprendió a qué se refería.

-No te preocupes, si no estás segura no tiene por qué pasar nada.- le dijo en tono tranquilizador, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Se levantaron, se vistieron y fueron de vuelta. Empezaron a notar el frío que antes había pasado desapercibido. Cuando llegaron ya habían terminado el entrenamiento los de Gryffindor, dejaron la Nimbus 2001 en la sala y Malfoy fue corriendo a cambiarse (todavía llevaba la ropa de quidditch). Hermione fue rápidamente al Gran Comedor para la cena, por suerte no habían llegado todos aún.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó Harry cuando la vio llegar.- Ron y yo hemos estado buscándote para ir a ver a Hagrid, parece que Padma se ha quemado con los dragones.

-He..estado en la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione intentando buscar otra excusa lo más rápido posible.

-Pero si te hemos buscado allí y no estabas.- dijo Harry empezando a darle vueltas a la cabeza.

-Si bueno, pero es que luego fui a darme un baño.- dijo Hermione. No podrían haberla buscado en el baño de las prefectas.- ¿Le ha pasado algo grave a Padma?

-No, es que ya sabes como están de revueltos últimamente los dragones con eso de los huevos. Por lo visto, la profesora Sprout ha preparado una clase de Herbología especialmente dedicada a quemaduras de dragones.- explicó Harry.- Bueno, tengo que irme a mi mesa.

Harry se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin y Hermione se sentó con Ginny en la de Gryffindor.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron se encontraron en el vestíbulo antes de entrar a desayunar, y Ron vio que Harry tenía mala cara.

-¿Te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara.- preguntó Ron.

-No he pegado ojo, Malfoy se ha pasado toda la noche tosiendo y quejándose, parece que ha cogido la gripe o algo así.- dijo Harry frotándose los ojos del sueño que tenía.

-Parece que es la época, me ha dicho Parvati que Hermione estaba con fiebre y que a lo mejor faltaba a clase.- le explicó Ron.

Mientras desayunaba, Harry vio entrar a Hermione, parecía bastante mal, tosía y estornudaba constantemente. En la primera clase, Transformaciones, Harry y Hermione se habían sentado juntos. Harry vio que tenía sudores y mala cara, y le tocó la frente.

-¡Pero Hermione! Tienes mucha fiebre, deberías haber ido a la enfermería.- le regañó Harry.

-No me podía perder la clase de hoy.- dijo Hermione con la voz bastante tomada.

-Malfoy también está enfermo y no ha venido, mira.- dijo señalando el sitio vacío de Draco.- estará en la enfermería.

Así que Malfoy estaba enfermo también, no era pura coincidencia, pensó Hermione, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior. Hermione no se habría perdido la clase de ese día ni aunque estuviera muriéndose, iban a empezar con las transformaciones humanas, pero antes debían practicar un poco con objetos, para que el resultado no fuera desastroso.

-Tenéis que pensar en qué animal queréis transformar a alguien, primero probaremos con este maniquí, el que no consiga transformarlo correctamente no podrá transformar después a uno de sus compañeros.- explicó la profesora McGonagall, a la vez que Ron le daba un codazo a Neville aguantando la risa.

Por turnos, fueron transformando el maniquí, aunque algunos no consiguieron la transformación completa, como Neville, que dejó al maniquí cubierto de plumas y parecía una gallina gigante con forma humana. Cuando le tocó el turno a Hermione, justo en el momento de decir el hechizo y apuntar con la varita, estornudó y el hechizo se desvió dándole de lleno a Pansy Parkinson, convirtiéndola en un cerdo, provocando la risa a todos, sobretodo a ella misma.

-Has tenido suerte, señorita Granger, te ha salido bien a la primera pero ese no era el objetivo.- le dijo McGonagall, que se había dado cuenta de que Hermione estaba bastante resfriada.- Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería cuanto antes.

-Pero... no quiero perderme la clase.- replicó Hermione.

-Ya hemos visto que sabes hacerlo, así que ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey.

Harry temía que le llegara su turno, no sabía qué iba a pasar con su varita. Cuando apuntó al maniquí para convertirlo en perro, en lugar de transformarse, estalló.

-No se que te pasa últimamente Potter, pero creo que deberías cambiar de varita.- dijo McGonagall, aunque ya sabía que la varita no era el problema.

Hermione fue a la enfermería, en cuanto la señora Pomfrey la vio entrar le dijo:

-¿Tu también estás resfriada? A ver si se va a propagar por todo el colegio.

En una de las camas estaba Draco, parecía dormido y tenía paños fríos en la frente. La señora Pomfrey tomó la temperatura a Hermione y le dijo que esperara a que le diera unas medicinas.

-No hay remedio mágico para esto, pero tómate esto.- y le dio un jarabe.- te calmará la tos y te bajará la fiebre.

-Pero no me tendré que quedar ¿no?.- preguntó Hermione echándole una mirada a Draco, que parecía estar peor que ella.

-No, con el jarabe se te pasará en un par de días. El señor Malfoy no ha tenido tanta suerte, casi coge una pulmonía y tendrá que estar en cama por lo menos hasta el viernes.

Antes de irse a la siguiente clase, pasó a ver a Padma, que también estaba allí con una enorme quemadura en el brazo.

Después de las clases, Ron fue a ver a Padma a la enfermería. Como últimamente no se hablaba con Hermione, y en los ratos libres Harry intentaba ver a Cho, Ron se juntaba más con Dean, Parvati y compañía. A parte de que Padma también iba con ellos, era prefecta y a menudo hablaban cuando se aburrían en las rondas. Aunque pesaba en su conciencia haberla dejado tirada en el baile de 4º y estuvieran sin hablarse mucho tiempo, Ron empezaba a sentir algo por ella. En el banquete de Halloween estuvieron la mayor parte de la noche hablando y lo pasaron muy bien.

-Hola Padma ¿cómo estás?.- le preguntó Ron

-Ya estoy mejor, pero hasta el viernes que traigan de herbología la esencia de la "Flor del dragón" no podrán curarme la quemadura.- dijo Padma mostrando el brazo.

-Pero ¿cómo te la hiciste?- preguntó Ron pensando en que menos mal que no había quemado a Malfoy.

-Me tocaba vigilar la cerca por la noche y dos de los dragones estaban muy agresivos, estaban a punto de pelearse y uno de ellos por poco cae encima de los huevos. Yo intenté hacer un hechizo para apartarlos pero rebotó con el encantamiento, el dragón se dio cuenta y me echó una llamarada. Al menos pude apartarme para que no me diera de lleno.

-¿Dices que las llamas atravesaron la cerca?.- preguntó Ron extrañado.-pues vaya encantamiento de protección.

-Después comprobaron que el encantamiento no era todo lo fuerte que debía, y pusieron otro más seguro.- dijo Padma. Lo que ninguno sabía era que el encantamiento de protección lo había hecho Malfoy.

-Verás, yo quería preguntarte si... querías ser mi pareja en el baile.- dijo Ron tímidamente, y antes de que pudiera contestar añadió.- prometo estar pendiente de ti todo el rato y que te lo pases muy bien.

-Sí, claro que sí.- contestó Padma ruborizándose.

Esa tarde, Hermione se despistó de Harry y Ron para ir a ver a Malfoy a la enfermería. Esta vez estaba despierto.

-¿Cómo estás? Te he traído esto de las cocinas.- dijo Hermione dándole un trozo de tarta de manzana.

- No se si podré comérmelo, tengo la garganta como si me hubiera tragado un montón de espinas.- dijo Draco, que tenía muy mala cara y estaba más pálido de lo habitual, luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho Hermione y puso una expresión de desconcierto.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Malfoy seguramente no supiera donde estaban las cocinas ni como se entraba.

-¿Se puede entrar en las cocinas?.-preguntó Malfoy pensando en que era raro que Crabbe y Goyle no hubieran descubierto cómo. Luego pensó en que quizás sería uno de los privilegios de Harry, lo cual le sentó mal.

-Ya te lo explicaré otro día.- dijo Hermione.- Te has perdido una clase muy interesante de Transformaciones.- mientras se reía.

-Si, ya me he enterado, Pansy vino antes y me lo ha contado.- dijo Draco, que también se reía.

-Ah, vaya, ha venido Pansy.- dijo Hermione con un tono de molestia.

-Me trajo unos dulces.

-¡No te los habrás comido!.- dijo Hermione exaltada.- ¡Podrían llevar el filtro!

-No, descuida, los tiré directamente a la basura en cuanto se fue.- dijo Draco, que también pensó lo mismo cuando vio los dulces.

Hermione siguió visitando a Draco los demás días que estuvo en la enfermería.

La clase de Herbología del viernes por la mañana la pasaron con la "Flor del dragón", era una planta con hojas carnosas y tenían que extraer el líquido con una especie de exprimidor. El líquido era naranja y estaba ardiendo, por lo que tuvieron que usar guantes de piel de dragón para no quemarse. Cuando terminó la clase, la profesora Sprout pidió un voluntario para llevar el líquido a la señora Pomfrey, Hermione se ofreció voluntaria. De camino a la enfermería, al doblar una esquina Hermione tropezó con Crabbe y Goyle, derramándole buena parte del líquido a Crabbe, y produciéndole una quemadura. Mientras éste gritaba de dolor, Goyle cogió del cuello de la túnica a Hermione, y casi levantándola del suelo la golpeó contra la pared. Harry y Ron, que iban más alejados, vieron lo que pasaba y se apresuraron a ayudarla.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando sangres sucia como tú...- le decía Goyle, apretándole más el puño en el cuello, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Goyle?.- preguntó Malfoy, que acababa de llegar, había de salido de la enfermería después de que sus amigos fueran a buscarlo.

Goyle se quedó algo desconcertado, en una situación normal aquello habría sido motivo burla por parte de Malfoy.

-Esta subnormal ha quemado a Crabbe, mira.- dijo señalando a su amigo, que salió corriendo a la enfermería, y aflojando un poco el puño.

En ese momento llegaron Harry y Ron. Ron saltó a la espalda de Goyle, que provocó que entre los dos aplastaran aún más a Hermione contra la pared. Malfoy intentaba quitar a Ron de encima, Ron se resistía y le dio un codazo a Malfoy en la cara, que le hizo sangrar la nariz. Malfoy se enfadó y le dio un puñetazo en el costado a Ron. Entre todo el jaleo Harry se acercó y apuntó con la varita. Ron se soltó y la varita quedó apuntando a Malfoy.

-Hazlo si te atreves.- le dijo Malfoy.

Hermione, que había conseguido salir al ver la escena se interpuso entre los dos.

- ¡No, Harry! ¡Podrías matarlo!

Harry comprendió que Hermione llevaba razón, últimamente sus hechizos estaban fuera de control. Se guardó la varita, dio un tirón a Ron, que lo miraba con decepción, y siguieron andando. Malfoy echó una mirada furiosa a Goyle (que era el que había empezado todo) y también se fue. Hermione salió al encuentro de Harry y Ron.

-¿Te ha hecho daño?.- preguntó a Ron.

-¿No deberías haber preguntado a Malfoy? A lo mejor le queda desfigurada su bonita nariz.- le dijo Ron, empleando el mismo tono irónico que usaba siempre que se refería a Malfoy y a ella.

-Te estoy preguntando a ti.- dijo Hermione, que ya estaba aburrida de los comentarios de Ron.

-Quizás te des cuenta ahora de que tu amiguito Malfoy no es un santo, como tu crees, y dejes de defenderlo- dijo Ron volviendo a utilizar el mismo tono.

-¡Basta ya!.- dijo Harry- Hermione tiene razón, podría haberle pasado algo grave, y... tu, tu estás un poco pesado ya con tus paranoias.

-Menos mal que alguien tiene sentido común.- apuntó Hermione con tristeza.

Al día siguiente, era la última salida a Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Hermione había ido a ver si se compraba una túnica de gala para el baile. Cuando iba hacia la tienda vio que delante de ella iban Pansy Parkinson y sus amigas de Slytherin, hablaban y soltaban risitas tontas, y Hermione aguzó el oído para enterarse de lo que decían.

-Yo voy a ir con Bryan Mills, ese chico tan guapo que es buscador de Ravenclaw, me lo pidió el otro día después de Historia de la Magia- decía una de las chicas.

-Mi hermana me ha mandado una túnica de gala preciosa que compró en el callejón Diagon.- decía otra.

-¿Y tu, Pansy? Irás como siempre con Malfoy ¿no?.- le preguntó.

-Pues claro.- dijo Pansy, convencida de la respuesta.

-¿Pero te lo ha pedido ya?.

-No, pero...- paró para pensar una respuesta- es obvio que iremos juntos, no necesita preguntarme nada.

Hermione tuvo que aguantar la risa para que no se dieran cuenta, y pensó: "Eso te crees tu".

-Además, lo tengo todo preparado para el día del baile- dijo Pansy, bajando el tono de voz- será el gran día.

Las demás chicas dijeron "Ohhhhh" y empezaron todas a reírse como tontas. Así que Pansy pensaba darle el filtro de amor a Malfoy el día del baile, pensó Hermione, ahora que se había enterado, la venganza podría ser aún más dura. Cuando llegaron al escaparate de la tienda, todas las chicas se quedaron mirando boquiabiertas, Hermione se escondió para que no la vieran, pero podía oirlas. Entraron en la tienda y Hermione se asomó al escaparate. Allí entre otras túnicas muy bonitas había una realmente preciosa y deslumbrante, expuesta como si fuera la joya de la corona. Pansy y las otras se habían quedado alucinadas y Pansy había decidido comprársela. Hermione vio por el cristal que Pansy se la había probado y le quedaba fatal, tenía las costuras a punto de reventar. Se compró otra, que aunque no era fea no era tan bonita como la anterior y salió de la tienda con cara de fastidio. Una vez que se fueron entró Hermione.

-Me gustaría probarme esa túnica de ahí.- le dijo a la dependienta.

La dependienta le echó una mirada evaluadora.

-Creo que te puede quedar bien, es un modelo exclusivo hecho a mano y sólo hay esta talla.

Hermione se la probó y le quedaba como si la hubieran hecho a su medida. Sonrió de satisfacción imaginándose la cara de Pansy cuando la viera el día del baile.

Después fue a Las tres escobas, donde había quedado con Harry y Ron, que se negaban a ir con ella de compras. En la mesa de detrás estaban Parvati, Lavender y Padma, las tres no paraban de mirar a la mesa de ellos, cuchicheando y riendo.

-¿Se puede saber qué les pasa a esas tres?.- preguntó Harry, que empezaba a hartarse de las risitas, y Ron se puso colorado.

-Seguro que están haciendo la quiniela de las parejas del baile.- dijo Hermione, que ya las conocía bastante bien.

-¿Y con quien ibas a ir tú, Ron? Vamos, si no es un secreto.- dijo Harry.

-Eh..., con Pad...ma- dijo Ron en un balbuceo ininteligible, poniéndose aún más colorado.

-¿Con Padma?.- dijo Hermione, en un tono más alto de lo normal, que hizo que en la mesa de atrás volvieran la cabeza de pronto.

Ron agachó la cabeza, como si por eso no lo fueran a ver.

-¿Y tu?¿Se lo has pedido ya a Snape?.- dijo alzando la voz, y un montón de gente se quedó mirando. Hermione se puso roja y pensó: ¡espero que nadie crea eso en serio!

-No, yo voy con Harry.

-Ah.- dijo Ron, bastante decepcionado al no encontrar algún motivo para meterse con la pareja de Hermione.

El comentario de Ron sobre Hermione como posible pareja de baile de Snape se convirtió en la broma favorita del colegio. A ella no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero al menos así Ron pasó de buscarle relación a todo con ella y Malfoy a buscar bromas entre ella y Snape.


	9. Si Malfoy muere

**Aquí pongo otro capítulo más. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews, please,me dan ánimos para actualizarlo pronto. Besitos a todos.**

****

**Capítulo 9: Si Malfoy muere**

La semana siguiente, el equipo de Gryffindor seguía con los entrenamientos pero empezaban a inquietarse por la falta de un buscador, insistían en convocar pruebas antes de Navidad. Ahora que no estaba Harry, Ron era el capitán.

-¿Le has preguntado ya a Malfoy lo que estuvimos hablando?- dijo Harry a Hermione.

-Ah, si.- contestó Hermione, un poco cortada.

-¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho?¿Qué te dijo?¿Coló lo del filtro?

-Por poco le da algo cuando se lo dije, y si, ya he empezado a aprender.- dijo Hermione, que ya habían dado unas cuantas sesiones de entrenamiento y se manejaba bastante bien.

-Menos mal.- dijo Harry aliviado- los del equipo están insistiendo en convocar pruebas, pero Ron tiene que evitarlo, para ponerte a ti.

Harry a menudo iba a ver los entrenamientos de Gryffindor. Cuando el entrenamiento terminó Harry y Hermione volvían con los del equipo de Gryffindor y se encontraron con los de Slytherin que iban a entrenar al campo. Vieron entonces la nueva escoba de Malfoy, y Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar la expresión de asombro.

-¿Te gusta, Potter?- dijo Draco, con pose orgullosa.- ¿Estás triste porque tu escoba ya no es la mejor del colegio? Es duro tener que ceder el protagonismo ¿verdad?

-A lo mejor así ganáis de una vez la copa de quidditch, porque... ya ni os acordareis de lo que es eso.- dijo Harry en tono hiriente.

-Ahora eres de Slytherin, deberías alegrarte si ganamos ¿no?- contestó Draco irónicamente, y evitando en todo momento el contacto visual con Hermione- Pero está claro que deberíais retiraros de la competición, sin buscador... ¿O vais a poner a Longbottom?- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Ron.

-Yo de ti no estaría tan seguro.- dijo Ron, mientras hacía un gesto a los demás para que siguieran caminando.

Cuando se habían alejado:

-Hay quien nace con suerte.- dijo Ron con resignación.

-No creo que ser un Malfoy sea ninguna suerte.- dijo Harry.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Hermione, pensando en el temor que Draco tenía a su padre.

El viernes, a última hora, Harry y Ron tenían Adivinación. Desde que Harry tuvo la visión, cada vez que tenía clase se ponía nervioso, temiendo que le pasara algo parecido otra vez. La profesora Trelawney dijo que empezarían a probar con las premoniciones.

-Está claro que no todos los alumnos tienen las dotes necesarias para obtener premoniciones. Todos los métodos de adivinación necesitan de una preparación mental y del ojo interior, por eso empezaremos a ver las premoniciones, para que os vayáis familiarizando. Seguramente hoy no consigáis ver nada, pero no os desaniméis.

La profesora apuntó con la varita al fuego de la chimenea haciendo que el ambiente aún fuera más agobiante con el calor y el perfume que desprendían las llamas, les sirvió una taza de valeriana, para que se relajaran y dejó la clase a oscuras, excepto por la luz de la chimenea. Les pidió a cada uno un objeto, que luego repartió entre los demás. Harry pensaba que a quien le hubiera tocado el suyo lo tenía fácil, con inventar que iba a morir era suficiente.

-A ver, señorita Patil, concéntrese en su objeto, relájese y piense.

Parvati cerró los ojos mientras sostenía en las manos un pintalabios.

-Vaya rollo, por lo menos sabe que es de una chica.- dijo Ron en voz baja a Harry.

-¡Señor Weasley! No desconcentre a su compañera.

-Sólo he visto que es de Hanna Abbott.- dijo Parvati.

-Muy bien, para ser el primer día, está muy bien.- dijo la profesora.

-Seguro que ya lo sabía.- dijo Ron de nuevo a Harry.

-A ver, Weasley, ¿ve algo?

Ron cogió su objeto, una pluma, e hizo lo mismo que Parvati. Se sobresaltó porque realmente, aunque no vio nada en concreto, vio una nube sin forma. Nunca había visto nada en serio en clase de adivinación.

-He visto una nube roja.- dijo Ron muy contento esperando que la profesora lo felicitara también.

-¿Y esa nube roja era de alguien?¿Pasó algo?- preguntó la profesora.

-No, sólo se movía.- dijo decepcionado.

-Bueno, la próxima vez concéntrate más, pero al menos has visto algo.

Ron hizo un gesto de satisfacción a Harry. Se fijó en el objeto de Harry y se dio cuenta de que era el suyo, y le señaló por gestos que era de él.

-A ver, Potter, concéntrese en su objeto.

Harry hizo lo mismo también, cogió un guante y pensó en qué inventar sobre Ron. No veía nada al principio, pero luego apareció la nube roja que había dicho antes Ron. Pensó: voy por buen camino. Siguió concentrándose y de pronto, la nube despareció y apareció una imagen, como un flash, que no duró ni un segundo. Abrió los ojos de repente.

-He visto...un chico.- dijo Harry pensando en cómo decir lo que había visto. Ron se señalaba a si mismo para recordarle a Harry que era su objeto.

-¿Qué chico?¿Qué hacía?- preguntó la profesora.

-Estaba...parecía muerto.- dijo Harry dudando se sus palabras. Ron dejó de señalarse.

-Profesora, ese...era mi objeto.- dijo Ron con voz temblorosa.

-¿Era el señor Weasley a quien has visto?

-No.- dijo Harry para alivio de Ron- No lo conozco.

La clase empezó a murmurar, y aunque la profesora Trelawney preguntaba cosas a Harry, no quiso dar más detalles. Terminó la clase e iban de camino al comedor.

-Ron ¿ese guante era tuyo de verdad?- preguntó Harry.

-Si.- contestó mientras miraba en la mochila, y encontró otros pares de guantes más- ¡No! Espera...estos me los prestó Hermione ayer porque no encontraba los míos.

-Verás Ron- dijo Harry en un susurro- el chico que vi...era Malfoy. No quise decirlo en la clase para no armar un jaleo.

-Pero ¿de veras estaba muerto?- preguntó Ron sin creérselo.

-No se si estaba muerto, no se veía muy claro y duró muy poco, pero estaba en el suelo como inconsciente y tenía mucha sangre.

-Eso es muy fuerte.- exclamó Ron- no se si deberías contárselo a alguien.

-No lo sé, es una premonición absurda en una clase absurda, no se si deberíamos darle mucha importancia.- dijo Harry en tono tranquilizador, pero en realidad le quedaba la duda.

-Quizás Hermione confundió sus guantes con los de Malfoy y...- dijo Ron, atando cabos.

Después del almuerzo, salieron fuera para contarle a Hermione lo que había pasado.

-Hoy, en Adivinación, ha pasado algo muy extraño.- empezó a decir Harry, con bastante tiento.

-¡Otra vez esa dichosa clase! No se por qué seguís en ella.- replicó Hermione, que le parecía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Estábamos con las premoniciones y cuando cogí el guante de Ron, vi en una fracción de segundo a Malfoy, como muerto, con mucha sangre...- explicó Harry y aunque Hermione era escéptica no pudo ocultar una expresión de espanto.

-¿Cómo?¿qué tiene que ver el guante de Ron con Malfoy?

Ron sacó los guantes de su mochila y se los dio a Hermione, evidentemente no eran los de Hermione, porque le estaban grandes.

-Son los guantes que me prestaste ayer.- dijo Ron.

-Debí equivocarme al cogerlos en la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione intentando recordar.

-¿Ves?- dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

-Harry, realmente deberías dejar esa clase, te está trastornando.- dijo Hermione, pero visiblemente preocupada.- No se hasta que punto tomarlo en serio.

-Ya, yo pienso lo mismo.- dijo Harry.

En realidad Hermione se quedó dudando, era cierto que las clases de Adivinación le parecían una estafa, pero Harry había visto algo, no iba a inventarse una cosa así.

El sábado por la tarde, Harry había quedado con Cho en la sala de la escobas, a no ser que hubiera entrenamiento de quidditch nadie solía ir por allí los fines de semana. Llevaban un buen rato allí, y los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, Cho delante de Harry mientras él la abrazaba por detrás.

-Es una lástima que hayas tenido que abandonar el equipo de quidditch.- dijo Cho.-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que le diría a un amigo mío que es ojeador que viniera a verte?

-Si.- dijo Harry con tristeza.

-Pues vino el otro día al partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

-¿Cómo?¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No quería que te pusieras nervioso.- comentó Cho, mientras Harry pensaba que menos mal que no le había dicho nada, porque con la desaparición de la Saeta de fuego ya habría tenido bastante.-Y estaba muy interesado en seguirte en los partidos que quedan.

Harry pensó por un momento en decirle a Cho lo que tenían planeado entre él, Ron y Hermione, pero eso sería muy fuerte, podrían desclasificar al equipo si se enterara alguien.

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala de las escobas se abrió. Los dos se pusieron de pie de un salto y vieron que era Hermione. Hermione también se había pegado un buen susto, ella no debería entrar en la sala, supuestamente no debía saber la contraseña.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Cho, empleando el tono de profesora mosqueada.

-Yo... nada, venía por la Saeta de fuego, Harry me dijo que me la prestaba.- dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry con cara de ¡Ayudame!

-Es verdad.- dijo Harry.

-¿Le has dicho la contraseña?.- dijo Cho, que parecía que le iba a quitar puntos a Slytherin, aunque a Harry no le hubiera importado.

-Si.- dijo Harry mirando al suelo, y sin que Cho lo viera, le echó una mirada asesina a Hermione.

Cho, que se estaba dando cuenta de que nada de aquello tenía sentido, añadió:

-Parece que Harry olvidó decirte que desde el partido no guarda la Saeta aquí, la guarda en su cuarto.- y le lanzó una mirada a Harry de "ve pensando en que me vas a contar ahora".

-Bueno, yo...creo que me voy.- dijo Hermione saliendo despacio.

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 20 puntos menos para Slytherin.- dijo Cho.

Cuando Hermione salió, suspiró y fue donde había quedado con Draco, en el límite del bosque.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No has cogido la escoba?- preguntó Draco, que guardaba la Nimbus 2001 en la sala y la escoba nueva en su cuarto.

-No, es que me ha pillado la profesora de vuelo, me preguntó que qué hacía yo allí y de donde había sacado la contraseña.

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Me inventé una historia poco creíble de que Harry me la había dicho para que cogiera la Saeta.

-Bueno, voy yo, la Nimbus es mía y puedo cogerla cuando quiera ¿no?

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir Hermione, si Draco iba allí vería a Harry y a Cho.- es que estaba muy mosqueada. Será mejor que hoy vayamos sólo con una escoba.

Y se fueron los dos en la "Rayo de plata" de Malfoy. Así que ese era el lugar donde Harry y Cho se veían, pensó Hermione.

El entrenamiento con la escoba nueva de Malfoy fue increíble, la Nimbus 2001 era muy buena pero esa era muchísimo mejor. Como sólo llevaban una escoba, Draco tiraba piedras para que Hermione las cogiera, y las cogió casi todas.

-¿No has pensado en ser buscadora de Gryffindor?.- dijo Draco en broma cuando estaban a punto de irse.

-¿De verdad?.- dijo Hermione esperando la reacción. Pensó: Si tu supieras...

-Es broma, aunque aprendes rápido. No creo que encontréis a nadie que me pueda hacer sombra a mi y mi Rayo de plata- dijo Draco, besó a Hermione y luego añadió- y aunque fueses tu, sabes que no te dejaría ganar.

-Ya, ya lo se- dijo Hermione con una sonrisita.

Por la noche, Hermione hacía la ronda cuando se encontró con Harry en la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? Es muy tarde, tienes suerte de que no te haya visto otro prefecto.- dijo Hermione.

-Es que no se la contraseña, Malfoy las cambia cada dos por tres para fastidiar, y como no me la quieren decir, tengo que esperar a que entre alguien.- dijo Harry.

-Oye Harry- dijo Hermione llevándoselo a un sitio más apartado- te aconsejo que cambiéis de sitio donde veros tu y Cho, habéis tenido suerte de que haya sido yo la que ha entrado esta tarde.

-¿Y qué hacías tu allí? No veas la bronca que me ha echado Cho.

-Lo del entrenamiento.- dijo Hermione en voz baja- yo no tengo escoba y tenía que coger la Nimbus de Malfoy, él me dio la contraseña. Menos mal que no fue él a cogerla.

-Ah vale.- dijo Harry comprendiéndolo todo.

Hermione vio a lo lejos a Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Eh! Parkinson, ven aquí un momento.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora, Granger?.- dijo Pansy, y luego dijo dirigiéndose a Harry- tienes suerte de ser de Slytherin, si no te hubiera quitado al menos 30 puntos por andar a estas horas.

-Sabes muy bien por qué está aquí, dile la contraseña o hablaré con el profesor Snape.-dijo Hermione.

-¿Vas a hablar con Snape?¿Para qué? ¿Para que vaya contigo al baile?.- dijo Parkinson riéndose.

-Eso quisieras tu, tener una pareja para el baile- dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico.

Pansy le echó una mirada fría ¿sabría Granger que Malfoy no le había pedido aún ser su pareja?

-La contraseña es "Noche de Halloween"-dijo Pansy mientras se iba mirando a Hermione con mala cara.

Cuando Harry dijo la contraseña y se disponía a entrar, Hermione le preguntó:

-¿Me dijiste que Malfoy ponía las contraseñas?

-Si

Hermione se dio la vuelta sonriendo, y pensó:"noche de Halloween", qué romántico. (N.A:Recuerdo que fue en Halloween cuando ella y Draco empezaron juntos). Seguro que pensaba en ella cuando puso la contraseña. Y así era.

Cuando terminó la ronda, volvió a la sala común. No tenía mucho sueño, así que decidió ponerse a estudiar un poco para el examen del castigo, que casi siempre eran los lunes. Por las mesas había apuntes y libros de otros alumnos. Después de un rato estudiando, se distrajo un poco para descansar y vio un sobre cerca de donde estaba ella. Era para el periódico del colegio. Lo cogió y miró lo que había dentro. Eran fotos, algunas de ellas ya habían sido publicadas en otros números. Había una foto de Ron y Padma paseando. ¿Sería ese el cotilleo de la semana? Hermione se guardó la foto, seguro que Ron se molestaría si saliera en el periódico. Mirando las demás fotos vio una del partido de Slytherin-Hufflepuff, que ya habían puesto en el periódico. Salía Malfoy con la snitch sonriendo. ¿Sería cuando le sonrió a ella? Estaba tan guapo... Nadie la echaría de menos si se llevaba la foto, total, ya la habían publicado. Se la guardó en la túnica y la escondió en su cuarto.

Llegó la siguiente semana, la última antes de las vacaciones, y el sábado sería el baile. Hermione volvía de clase de Aritmancia para ir a Encantamientos, cuando de lejos vio a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy se acercó a un grupito de chicas de Slytherin de 4º que cuchicheaban entre sí al verlo. Le dijo algo a una de ellas y se apartaron del grupo. Luego la chica volvió muy sonriente y las demás volvieron a cuchichear y todas se volvían a mirarlo. Hermione sintió un pellizco en el estómago. Estaba celosa. Luego intentó convencerse a sí misma, era lógico que Malfoy buscara una pareja para el baile, ella ya tenía a Harry aunque no se lo había dicho aun a Malfoy, había estado evitando el tema. Al menos, eso fastidiaría a Pansy.

Una noche, Harry volvía a su dormitorio, después de haber tenido que esperar a que alguien abriera la sala común porque habían vuelto a cambiar la contraseña. Al pasar por la sala común, vio a Malfoy sentado con otros chicos del equipo de Slytherin, Adam Townsend, uno de los cazadores, tenía el brazo vendado. Pasó sin mirar, pero Malfoy le dijo:

- ¡Eh, Potter! Tenemos un lesionado, ¿quieres unirte tu al equipo?

Harry notó claramente el tono irónico, Malfoy había dicho eso porque sabía que le dolía no poder competir. Murmuró algo para sí mismo que no pudieron oir, sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

-Vaya, no irás a hablarnos ahora en pársel, para hacerte el listo con nosotros.

Las carcajadas de los que estaban en la sala común se dejaron de oír al llegar al dormitorio. Se tumbó en la cama, cerrando las cortinas. ¿Tendría realmente sentido haberse cambiado de casa? Luego cayó en la cuenta de algo que no había pensado antes. Si se había visto a sí mismo acabando con Voldemort, con las ropas de Slytherin... eso quería decir que debería ocurrir en ese mismo año, su último curso. Una sensación de angustia le sobrecogió. Y luego estaba la extraña visión de la clase de Adivinación. Entre todos aquellos pensamientos le costó mucho dormirse, pero al final concilió el sueño, un sueño muy agitado y extraño.

Se despertó en medio de la noche con un sobresalto. Se tocó la cicatriz, no sabía si realmente le dolía o había sido por el sueño, pero Voldemort no salía en el sueño... Había visto de nuevo la imagen de la clase de Adivinación, seguía sin ser muy clara, pero esta vez no había duda, estaba muerto. Esta vez vio a Lucius Malfoy junto a su hijo, que yacía en el suelo ensangrentado. El padre quitaba la camisa al hijo para ver de donde provenía la sangre, y una enorme herida apareció justo en medio de las costillas. En realidad todo era muy borroso, pero algo se destacó claramente cuando el padre le quitó la camisa: la Marca tenebrosa aparecía nítidamente en el antebrazo del chico.

Se incorporó en la cama, aturdido. Ya sabía que Lucius Malfoy era uno de ellos pero...¿también Draco?

Se levantó de la cama sigilosamente y se acercó a la cama de Draco, abrió un poco las cortinas, estaba allí dormido, en perfecto estado de salud, para alivio de Harry. Tenía un brazo fuera de la cama. Harry dudó un momento, pero tenía que saberlo. Con mucho cuidado empezó a subirle la manga del pijama, pero Draco se movió y abrió un poco los ojos. Harry soltó rápidamente la manga.

-¿Qué haces Potter?.- dijo Draco, llevándose un susto al verlo allí- eres... eres un perturbado. Déjame en paz.

Harry se había llevado tal susto también que no fue capaz de decir nada, y se volvió rápidamente a su cama. Casi no pegó ojo en lo que quedaba de noche.

A la mañana siguiente estaba deseando contárselo a Ron y Hermione, y los esperó a la salida del Comedor para ir a clase. Cuando estaban en el vestíbulo los tres, pasaron por su lado Malfoy y sus amigos. Harry se quedó mirando fijamente y Malfoy se dio cuenta.

-Ya se que te gusto, Potter. Pero no voy a ir al baile contigo, así que no te molestes en pedírmelo.- dijo Malfoy riéndose.

Aquel comentario dejó a Ron y Hermione desconcertados y tuvieron que aguantar la risa por respeto a Harry.

-No seas idiota, Malfoy, además de que no eres mi tipo, ya tengo pareja.-dijo Harry irónicamente, aunque incómodo por la situación.

-¿Ah si? Déjame adivinarlo, seguro que un chico ¿a que sí?

Ron y Hermione ponían cada vez caras más raras. ¿Qué era todo eso?

-Es una chica, y muy guapa, aunque no sepas apreciarlo porque con el gusto atrofiado que tienes... mira que ir con el callo de Parkinson.- dijo Harry

-¡Yo no voy con Parkinson!

-Para tu tranquilidad, no me van los chicos, y voy con Hermione.

La expresión de Malfoy cambió de repente, se puso muy serio y lanzó una dura mirada a Harry y luego, deteniéndose bastante más tiempo, a Hermione.

Aquella mirada hizo que a Hermione se le helara la sangre. Debería habérselo contado antes, ahora estaría enfadado con ella. Nunca se habían enfadado desde que estaban juntos... ¿y si la dejaba? No podría soportarlo.

Cuando Malfoy se hubo marchado, Ron no pudo esperar a preguntar qué había pasado.

-Harry, Malfoy decía unas cosas muy raras ¿no?

-Eso es lo que os quería contar.- dijo Harry en voz baja mientras iban hacia la clase.

Por el camino, le contó todo lo que había pasado la noche antes. Hermione se alteró bastante cuando Harry dijo que sin duda estaba muerto. Ella sabía perfectamente que Malfoy no tenía ninguna Marca tenebrosa porque lo había visto, pero no podía decirlo.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido- dijo Hermione intentando buscar una excusa- Cuando pasó lo de Buckbeak, Malfoy fue a la enfermería por lo de su brazo, la hubieran visto.

-Si, pero podía tenerla, la Marca no se hubiera vuelto visible hasta el año siguiente cuando quien-tu-sabes volvió.- dijo Ron, rebatiéndole la teoría a Hermione.

-Y desde entonces, que sepamos, Voldemort sigue vivo, los que tuvieran la Marca, deben tenerla visible.- dijo Harry.

-¿Y nadie se la ha visto nunca?- dijo Hermione- No sé, en los vestuarios, en el baño... Ron, tu eres prefecto, alguna vez habrás coincidido con él.

-La verdad es que no me había fijado.- dijo Ron- puedo estar atento.

-Y tu Harry, ahora compartís cuarto, alguna vez se cambiará de ropa, digo yo. No creo que duerma con el uniforme.- volvió a decir Hermione.

-Claro, intentaré averiguarlo.- dijo Harry.

Durante la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Hermione estuvo distraída pensando en qué le iba a decir a Malfoy cuando lo viera, y dándole vueltas al sueño de Harry. Estaba con la mirada perdida cuando el profesor Snape preguntó algo. Incluso Snape se extrañó de que Hermione no hubiera levantado la mano para responder. Ron le dio un codazo a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione, como si se hubiera despertado de repente.

-¿No respondes?- preguntó Ron.

-Ah, es que no me he dado cuenta ¿qué ha preguntado?

-A ver señor Malfoy, ¿puede responderme a la pregunta?- dijo Snape.

Como Malfoy no decía nada, se fue hasta Malfoy y dio un golpe en la mesa.

-¿Qué?- dijo Malfoy con un sobresalto.

-Ya veo que estáis hoy todos un poco distraídos.- dijo Snape mirando a Hermione.- A lo mejor os espabiláis para el examen que os voy a poner el viernes.

Toda la clase empezó a quejarse, era miércoles y el viernes era el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones.

-Suerte que no te ha preguntado a ti cuando estabas distraída, nos hubiera quitado puntos seguro.- dijo Ron a Hermione cuando salían de clase.- pero claro, Malfoy puede hacer lo que sea que a él no le quita puntos nunca.

-Eso es lo único bueno que tiene que me haya cambiado a Slytherin.- dijo Harry- ahora Snape no me quita puntos así como así.

Hermione seguía pensativa, no era normal que Malfoy estuviera así en una clase con Snape. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Cuando por la tarde iba hacia la biblioteca pensó de todo, tenía un nudo en el estómago. Al entrar y ver a Malfoy en el sitio donde siempre se sentaban se sintió más aliviada, al menos había venido. Se sentó al lado y él no levantó la vista de los libros. Cuando pasó un rato sin decir nada, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Estás enfadado?- dijo Hermione, con un tono inocente.

Él levantó la vista y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué de entre todos los chicos de Hogwarts tuviste que elegir a Potter?¿No se te ocurrió pensar en mi por un momento? Yo te prometí que no iría con Pansy.

-Pero es que... no tenía a nadie más.- dijo Hermione, era la verdad, aunque no la creyera.- Él me lo pidió y...

-Te olvidaste de contármelo ¿no? Si me lo hubieras dicho podría haberlo aceptado, pero enterarme así de repente por boca de Potter...- dijo Draco negando con la cabeza.

-Si quieres le digo que no, que no voy con él.- dijo Hermione intentando arreglarlo.

-Ya que más da, el daño está hecho.- dijo él volviendo a mirar los libros.

-Te guste o no, Harry y Ron son mis amigos, no puedo renunciar a ellos. Es una situación difícil para mi estar entre dos bandos.- dijo Hermione con las lágrimas saltadas.

Estaba temiendo que Draco le dijera que tenía que elegir entre los dos bandos, pero no lo hizo. A él le dolía aquella situación tanto como a ella y no quería arriesgarse a que ella prefiriera a Harry y a Ron antes que a él.

Hermione hundió la cabeza entre los brazos que tenía apoyados en la mesa y empezó a llorar; aquella relación no había hecho más que complicarles la vida a los dos, pero sólo pensar en que se podía acabar le partía el corazón.

Draco, que intentaba mantenerse en sus trece, no pudo evitar que su corazón se enterneciera al verla derrumbarse de aquella forma.

-Mira, Hermione.- le dijo levantándole la cara mojada por las lágrimas- no puedo ocultar que me moleste verte con ellos, que cada vez que estoy contigo sienta que lo estoy arriesgando todo, pero por encima de todo eso estás tu y no quiero perderte.

Hermione sonrió con los ojos aún más llenos de lágrimas.

-Me da igual lo que se interponga entre nosotros porque yo... te quiero.- dijo Malfoy poniéndose muy rojo y bajando la mirada.

Ella miró alrededor, no había nadie a la vista, le dio un abrazo y se besaron.

-Yo también te quiero.- le dijo ella al oído antes de volver a su sitio cuando oyeron que alguien se acercaba.


	10. El baile de navidad

**Hola!!!! Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero he estado con exámenes antes de las vacaciones. Como en Navidades no podré pasarme por aquí, os dejo cuatro capítulos de golpe!!! (sí, otro atracón más).Espero que os gusten ;-D**

**Ana María: Me encantan tus reviews con tus opiniones sobre la historia. Pues el pobre Harry se terminará acostumbrando a su nueva casa, después de todo es algo que estaba en su destino. Mmmm no puedo decir nada sobre si Draco descubrirá a Hermione como buscadora, arruinaría parte de la historia, jejejejeje.**

**Dark Sora:Vaya, tenías estropeado el pc. No importa, ahoratienes muchos capítulos por leer!!! jejeeje**

**Meiling animorphs: Me alegra que te guste el ff ;-D y que no se te hayan hecho pesados los primeros capítulos. En cuanto pueda le echaré un ojo a tu ff.**

**Capítulo 10: El baile de Navidad**

Al día siguiente, salían del castillo hacia Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y se encontraron con Charlie.

-¡Charlie! Creía que te habías ido.- dijo Ron.

-Si, y me había ido, pero volví porque me dijeron que hubo un problema con los dragones, que una chica se había quemado y que parecía que el encantamiento de protección no era del todo seguro.

-¿Te quedarás para el baile?

-Creo que me quedaré hasta Febrero, cuando terminéis con los dragones, están a punto de salir las crías.

El viernes pasó, con el examen de última hora que les había puesto Snape, y llegó el Sábado, el día del baile. Los ánimos estaban bastante alterados, sobretodo las chicas, que empezaban a arreglarse desde por la mañana.

Después del almuerzo, la mayoría estaban en el vestíbulo quedando con sus parejas para la hora del baile.

Ron estaba hablando con Padma cuando apareció Charlie.

-Hola, ¿qué tal tu brazo?.- preguntó Charlie a Padma.

-¿Os conocéis?.- dijo Ron, extrañado.

-Si, vino a verme a la enfermería cuando le dijeron que me había quemado.- respondió Padma.

-Así que ella es tu pareja de baile ¿no?.- dijo Charlie guiñándole un ojo a Ron, y éste se puso un poco rojo.

-¿Tu no tienes pareja?.- le preguntó Ron.

-No, los profesores, aunque yo sea profesor invitado, no llevamos pareja.

-Ah ,claro- dijo Ron, pensando en Harry y Cho.

Hermione estuvo ayudando a arreglarse a Ginny, y luego ella se fue al baño de las prefectas para preparse. En realidad, no tenía mucha ilusión, era el último baile que iba a pasar en Hogwarts y le hubiera gustado poder ir con Malfoy,como cualquier pareja normal. Se rió al pensar la cara que pondría Parkinson cuando la viera con su magnífico vestido.

Cuando llegó la hora, salió de la torre de Gryffindor, donde había quedado con Harry. Él no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa, estaba guapísima.

-Estás muy guapa.- le dijo

-Gracias, tu también.- le dijo Hermione.

-Cuando te vea el chico que te gusta va a lamentar no habértelo pedido.- le dijo Harry.

-Eso espero.- dijo ella pensando: Si tu supieras...

-¿Has visto a Ron?¿Se ha ido ya?.- preguntó Harry.

-Creo que sí, estaba muy irritable con lo de la túnica de gala que le prestó Percy, pero creo que al final Dean le ha prestado una más apropiada.

-Si hubieras pasado por la sala común de Slytherin te habrías muerto de la risa al ver a Parkinson desesperada y sus amigas buscándole una pareja de última hora.- dijo Harry riéndose.

-¡No me digas! No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo.- dijo Hermione regocijándose.

Al llegar a la escalinata que daba al vestíbulo vieron que ya había muchas parejas esperando. Muchas caras se volvieron hacia ellos porque Hermione estaba realmente deslumbrante. Entre ellos estaba Malfoy y su compañera de baile. Cuando pasó por su lado, él la miró con ojos de deseo, en aquel momento le habría pegado a Potter y la hubiera besado allí mismo. Ese instante fue como si pasara a cámara lenta, ella , esta vez ella si le miró, y le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad. Luego miró hacia el otro lado y vio la cara de Parkinson, que iba cogida del brazo de Goyle. Hermione se irguió en una pose orgullosa y Pansy le echó una mirada de odio.

Una vez que entraron todos, se sentaron en las mesas redondas que ponían para estas ocasiones: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Padma, Parvati, Dean, Lavender, Seamus, Ginny y Neville.

Hermione vio con horror que en la mesa de Malfoy también se había sentado Pansy y Goyle. ¡Que no se le ocurriera beber nada!La muy zorra tenía pensado echarle el filtro el día del baile. Ya se lo había contado a Malfoy y habían estado hablando sobre eso, ¡ojalá no se le olvide!

Harry miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, Cho estaba entre la profesora Sprout y Snape. ¡Estaba tan guapa! Ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba y le sonrió.

La cena transcurrió de forma muy animada, todos hablaban y reían, aunque Hermione no podía evitar echar alguna que otra mirada a la mesa de Malfoy, y viceversa. Una vez terminada la cena, empezó el baile, con grupo musical incluido. Todos se levantaron a bailar y a tomar algo. Hermione y Harry bailaban juntos. Algunos de los profesores también se habían ido a bailar, pero otros estaban allí sentados, como Cho.

-Severus ¿por qué no sacas a bailar a la profesora Chang? Es una pena que se quede ahí sentada la pobre.- dijo Dumbledore.

A Snape no parecía que esa idea le entusiasmara demasiado, pero al final accedió. Cuando Harry y Hermione los vieron estuvieron a punto de reirse ¿Snape bailando? Aunque en realidad no lo hiciera mal.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.- preguntó Hermione.- ¿Vais a desaparecer?

-Me imagino que sí.- dijo Harry un poco incómodo- pero tendría que hablar primero con ella.

Mientras bailaban, Hermione vigilaba la mesa de Malfoy. Él hablaba con Crabbe y Goyle, la compañera de Draco estaba sentada con cara de aburrimiento. Pero ¿Y Pansy?

-Voy a por unas bebidas ¿queréis algo?.- preguntó Pansy.

-No.- dijeron Malfoy y Goyle, que siguieron hablando.

Hermione vio que estaba cogiendo unas bebidas de la barra, llevaba dos, y volvió a donde estaban ellos.

-Te he traido esto, aunque no quisieras,como no has bebido nada en toda la noche...- dijo Pansy dándole un vaso a Malfoy y sonriéndole.

Aquello no habría sido sospechoso de no saber lo que se traía entre manos. Malfoy cogió el vaso, hizo como que iba a beber y vio la cara de Pansy, que poco a poco iba cambiando a una exagerada sonrisa.

-En realidad no tengo ganas. ¿Lo quieres tu, Goyle?- dijo Malfoy dándole el vaso a Goyle, que lo cogió y bebió un trago antes de que Pansy le diera un manotazo tirando el vaso al suelo.

-¡Noooooo!- gritó Pansy, y se fue corriendo del comedor.

-¿Qué le pasa?.- preguntó Goyle extrañado.

-No lo sé.- dijo Malfoy aguantando la risa.

Hermione había visto la escena de lejos, aunque no oyó lo que decían se lo imaginó y se rió.

-¿De qué te ries?- preguntó Harry.

-No es nada.- dijo Hermione muy divertida ¿se enamoraría Goyle de Pansy?

Entre todo esto había pasado un rato, la pareja Snape-Cho estaba al lado de Harry y Hermione y Dumbledore estaba por allí cerca también.

-A lo mejor estaría bien cambiar de pareja ¿no? He oido que la señorita Granger tenía ganas de bailar con usted.- dijo Dumbledore a Snape, lógicamente también había llegado a oidos de Dumbledore la bromita de Ron, y luego dirigió a Harry una mirada de complicidad.

Harry se sobresaltó un poco ¿sabría Dumbledore lo suyo con Cho y por eso había hecho eso para que bailaran juntos?

Hubo cambio de parejas, Cho y Harry y Hermione y Snape. Para horror de Hermione pusieron una lenta. ¡Ya lo que le faltaba para ser la broma del año!

Ella en cuanto había oido a Dumbledore se puso rojísima y ahora a bailar lento con Snape. ¡Dios, que no la viera Ron, ni Malfoy, ni nadie!

Pero era evidente que no eran invisibles, y después de todo el cachondeo de las últimas semanas todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos. Ron, que bailaba con Padma se las ingenió para pasar cerca y reirse, y Hermione le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

Mientras tanto, Parvati estaba sentada en la mesa con Lavender, Dean y Seamus habían ido por bebidas.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Parvati volvió la mirada y vio a Charlie. Se quedó un poco extrañada pero aceptó.

-Mi hermano no tiene remedio, mira que dejarte ahí sola.- dijo Charlie mientras empezaban a bailar.

-Creo que te equivocas.-dijo Parvati, sintiéndose un poco mal por corregirle.- Creo que buscabas a Padma, la pareja de Ron ¿no?

-Ah.- dijo Charlie desconcertado.

-Es que somos gemelas.- aclaró Parvati.- Yo soy Parvati.

-Parvati... un nombre muy bonito.- dijo Charlie y Parvati le sonrió.

Charlie y Parvati estuvieron hablando un buen rato mientras bailaban.

Por otro lado, mientras Harry y Cho bailaban:

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?- preguntó Harry.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Cho- como mañana tengo que irme para el entrenamiento, diré que me voy a acostar porque tengo que levantarme temprano. Luego puedes venir a mi cuarto.

-¿A tu cuarto?.- dijo Harry un poco asustado.

-Nadie va a molestarnos allí, y menos hoy.- dijo Cho.- cuando yo me haya ido, espera un rato y luego coge la capa invisible.

Harry empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

A Hermione aquella canción le pareció la más larga de su vida. Cuando terminó se disculpó ante Snape, visiblemente colorada.

-Ha.. sido un placer, pero tengo que irme.- dijo cohibida y sin mirar, no quería ver la cara que ponía Snape.

Volvió a la mesa, donde estaba Lavender.

-¿Qué Hermione?¿Qué tal baila Snape?.- dijo Lavender en tono irónico.

-No me hables, cuando coja a Ron lo mato.- dijo Hermione buscando con la mirada entre la gente a Malfoy.

La compañera de Malfoy ya no estaba en la mesa, se había ido con sus amigas, que parecían consolarla. No le había hecho ni caso. Vió que Cho hablaba con McGonagall y Dumbledore y luego salía del comedor. En seguida Harry volvió a la mesa, la miraba riéndose.

-No me preguntes como baila Snape, ha sido lo más bochornoso de toda mi vida.- dijo Hermione.

-Lo peor es que ahora creerá que te gusta.- dijo Harry, para animarla aún más.

-No lo dirás en serio ¿no?- dijo Hermione en un tono de desesperación tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Espero que no.- dijo Harry, y añadió en voz muy baja para que Lavender no lo oyera:- creo que Dumbledore lo dijo para que Cho y yo bailáramos juntos.

-¿Si?¿crees que lo sabe?- preguntó Hermione- bueno, eso no arregla lo mío. Ahora seré el hazmerreír de todo el colegio hasta final de curso.

Hermione estaba casi a punto de llorar. ¡Qué vergüenza! No quería ni imaginar las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras ¡con los de Slytherin!

Cuando Ron y Padma volvían a la mesa, Harry le dijo a Hermione que se iba. Ella comprendió al instante a qué se refería.

-¿Qué Hermione? ¿Te ha gust...

No le dio tiempo a Ron a terminar la frase, porque Hermione le dio tal bofetada que se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Se quedó paralizado, y ella se levantó furiosa y se fue.

-Pero Hermione ¡no lo dije a propósito!¡No pensaba que fuera a tener tanta trascendencia!.- le dijo Ron, que había comprendido que el comentario que hizo en las tres escobas, aunque no había sido intencionado, había sobrepasado los límites.

Hermione, iba tan furiosa que no se fijaba en nadie, ni a quién empujaba para apartarlo de su camino. Aquella fiesta era la peor de su vida. Sin darse cuenta, tropezó con Malfoy, que se había puesto en medio a propósito y le dio disimuladamente una nota.

Cuando salió del Gran comedor la leyó:

" Me he enterado de un sitio perfecto, espérame a las 12 en la torre norte, donde dan las clases de Adivinación."

Al menos aquello le hizo sonreir. Aun quedaba un buen rato para que dieran las 12, pero se fue hacia la torre norte, mejor esperar la hora allí, donde nadie pudiera verla y reirse.

Mientras, en el Gran comedor, Ron se sentía mal, tenía que pedirle perdón a Hermione, pero ya tendría que ser otro día, no podía plantar a Padma, le había prometido que lo pasarían bien y además le gustaba.

-¿Dónde está Parvati?.- preguntó Padma a Lavender, viendo que ya habían vuelto Dean y Seamus.

-No se, se fue a bailar y no ha vuelto.- dijo Lavender.

-Anda que ha avisado.- dijo Dean molesto.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?.- preguntó Ron a Padma, bastante nervioso.

-Claro.- dijo Padma,con un brillo en los ojos.

Salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, que estaban decorados para la ocasión y se encontraron a muchas otras parejas.

-Espero que te lo estés pasando bien.- dijo Ron mientras paseaban a la luz de la luna.- estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, ¡incluso bailar!

Padma se rió.

-Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, de verdad, y no se por qué no te gusta bailar, si lo haces muy bien.

-¿De veras?- dijo Ron mientras cogía una rosa de uno de los rosales que habían puesto en el jardín para el baile, y se la ponía en el pelo a Padma. Ella se sonrojó.

-Quién nos iba a decir en el baile de 4º curso que volveríamos a ir juntos.- dijo Padma.

-Fui muy tonto, sólo tenía 14 años, no sabía lo que quería.-dijo Ron- Pero ahora si lo sé.

Dijo acercándose a ella, abrazándola y ,acariciándole la mejilla, la besó.

Por otro lado, Harry había vuelto a la sala común de Slytherin, no le había costado trabajo encontrar a alguien que entrase y enterarse de la contraseña, porque había gente entrando y saliendo continuamente. Subió al dormitorio, por suerte no habían vuelto Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Cogió la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, que guardaba en su mochila, porque no se fiaba de dejarlos en el baúl. Salió con la capa puesta y se dirigió a la habitación de Cho, que previamente le había explicado como llegar. No estaba cerca de ninguna de las salas comunes, ni del comedor, por lo que cuando llegó no se encontró a nadie por allí. Pegó en la puerta y Cho abrió. Cuando entró se quitó la capa invisible.

- ¿De verdad nadie puede venir aquí?.- dijo Harry, con la mano en la que sostenía el mapa temblando, estaba tan nervioso...

-No- dijo Cho, acercándose a él y besándolo.

Ella le cogió de la mano y se acercaron a la cama. Se sentaron y siguieron besándose a la vez que se quitaban la ropa.

Harry, seguía muy nervioso, se volvió a sentar, tenía que asegurarse de que nadie estaba por allí. Cogió el mapa que había dejado en el suelo, echó una mirada rápida, nadie estaba por allí cerca, pero algo le llamó la atención. ¿Qué hacía Hermione en la torre norte, donde daban Adivinación?

Cuando se disponía a mirar si alguna otra mota de tinta iba hacia allí, Cho le quitó de las manos el mapa y lo dejó en el suelo de nuevo.

-Deja eso ya, no va a venir nadie.- le dijo en un susurro al oído.

Con un golpe de varita, ella apagó las velas que había por las paredes dejando sólo encendida la chimenea. Le abrazó por detrás y lo tumbó en la cama.

Mientras tanto, Malfoy iba hacia la torre norte. No sabía que estuviera tan lejos. Solo pensaba que a nadie se le ocurriera ir, pero era tan complicado llegar que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido. Cuando llegó, Hermione esperaba al final de la escalera.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer ningún comentario.- dijo ella enfadada al verlo sonreir.

-No iba a decir nada.- dijo él antes de darle un beso.

Hermione se tranquilizó, al menos Malfoy no pretendía darle la vara con el tema de Snape. Abrió la trampilla que daba a la clase de Adivinación y subieron.

Malfoy no había estado nunca allí. Hacía mucho calor, porque la chimenea estaba siempre encendida, y además estaba el olor aquel que lo hacía mas sofocante. Hermione no había vuelto a ir desde que dejó las clases, y pensó en que era el sitio perfecto para que nadie los viera ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-preguntó Hermione.

-El otro día oí a uno de los chicos del equipo de Slytherin, decía que la clase esta estaba muy lejos y apartada y que siempre llegaba tarde a la clase que tenía después, y le pregunté.- explicó Malfoy- Yo creía que la profesora de adivinación vivía aquí, en el aula, pero el chico me dijo que no, que vive ahí abajo y que nunca baja al castillo – dijo señalando el piso de abajo del aula- no podemos hacer ruido.

Se acercó a Hermione, le cogió una mano y mirándola fijamente le dio una vuelta.

-Estás preciosa.

Ella sonrió.

-Tu estás guapísimo también.

Mientras se besaban, Malfoy desabrochaba con cuidado los botones del vestido de Hermione. La cogió en brazos y la tumbó en uno de los mullidos sofás que había en el aula. Él también se había quitado la túnica de gala. Hermione le cogió las manos y le giró los brazos. No había ninguna Marca tenebrosa en ninguno de ellos, sólo una cicatriz alargada en el brazo derecho.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Malfoy, algo desconcertado- ah, eso es la cicatriz que me hizo el hipogrifo.

Ella se abrazó a él con mucha fuerza. Malfoy no entendía nada.

-Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería.- dijo ella, que volvió a tumbarse y apoyó la cabeza de Draco sobre su pecho, acariciándole el pelo. Él estaba aún más desconcertado.

-No se a que te refieres, pero si te sirve de consuelo, no tengo pensado hacer nada raro. Bueno, te lo prometo.

Hermione se secó una lágrima que se le había escapado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Temo por tu vida.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Draco sorprendido, levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione.

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Es otra de esas cosas que os traeis entre manos Potter, Weasley y tu?- dijo Draco, empezando a mosquearse.

-No- mintió Hermione- pero yo confío en ti, no te preocupes.

-Primero me dices eso y luego que no me preocupe ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Si temes por mi vida por algo será.

-Ya te lo contaré otro día.- dijo Hermione dándole un beso- no nos veremos hasta después de vacaciones.

-Si- dijo él, dándose la vuelta y besándola como si no pudieran perder ni un segundo más.

Ya se hacía tarde, Ron y Padma habían estado todo el rato en el jardín, y muchas de las parejas volvían al castillo. Ellos paseaban tranquilamente de vuelta, cuando dos figuras que estaban sentadas en un banco les llamó la atención.

-Oye ¿esa no es Parvati?- dijo Ron a Padma.

-Y ese... ¿no es tu hermano?- dijo Padma con una expresión de asombro.- ¡¿Qué hace Parvati con tu hermano?!

-No lo sé- dijo Ron desconcertado- bueno, tampoco hay que alarmarse, solo están hablando ¿no?

-Si, pero... uno no viene a hablar aquí así porque sí, y los dos ahí sentados en el banco...-dijo Padma con un tono de desconfianza en la voz.

-¿Y Dean?- dijo Ron, que no podía evitar alarmarse.

-Ese es el problema, si no estuviese Dean, me daría igual que estuviera ahí con quien fuera- dijo Padma, enfadada por la actitud de Parvati.

Siguieron hacia el vestíbulo, Ron acompañó a Padma hasta la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw, y se despidieron con un romántico beso. Cuando volvió a la sala común había un montón de gente cuchicheando sobre los acontecimientos de la noche. Ginny y Lavender estaban hablando.

-¿Habeis visto a Hermione?-les preguntó Ron.

-No, aún no ha vuelto.- dijo Lavender- no la he visto desde que se fue enfadada.

Ron pensó, pobre Hermione ¿dónde se habrá metido a llorar esta vez? Sin falta tenía que disculparse, por su culpa le había fastidiado la noche. Subió al dormitorio, donde estaban Neville y Seamus hablando con Dean, sin duda preguntándose donde estaba Parvati, pero Ron hizo como si no supiera nada y se acostó.

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama boca arriba, sudoroso, mirando al techo alucinado. Cho estaba a su lado. Por un momento bajó de las nubes y miró el reloj ¡Dios, se había hecho muy tarde, tenía que volver! Le hubiera gustado más que nada quedarse a dormir allí con ella, pero no podía ser.

Se despidió de Cho, se vistió y salió con la capa invisible. Por suerte aún llegaban a la sala común algunos alumnos rezagados, por lo que entró sin problemas. Cuando subía las escaleras del dormitorio se quitó la capa invisible. Por suerte Crabbe y Goyle dormían y guardó la capa y el mapa en la mochila. Se había olvidado de mirar el mapa cuando volvía, ya no estaba tan nervioso. Malfoy, sin embargo, no había vuelto aún. Se sonrió al imaginar que Malfoy había tenido tanta suerte como él, pero luego pensó: ¿quién va a querer estar con Malfoy?

Malfoy miró el reloj.

-Tenemos que irnos, es muy tarde.- dijo levantándose del sofá.

Hermione miró también el reloj y se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Dios mío! A estas horas habrán vuelto todos a los dormitorios. Será mejor que bajemos, tu primero, que tienes que ir hasta las mazmorras y luego yo, que tengo que ir mas cerca. ¡Como nos pille Filch o Peeves...!

Por suerte, no encontraron a nadie por el camino. Cuando Hermione llegó al dormitorio, Lavender y Parvati estaban despiertas hablando.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Hermione? Estabamos preocupadas.- dijo Lavender.

-He estado pensando por ahí, donde nadie pudiera verme y reirse.- dijo Hermione, dejando claro que no quería volver a oir el tema de Snape.

-Pues si que has estado tiempo pensando...¿has visto la hora que es?.- volvió a decir Lavender con un poco de rintintin en la voz.

-No se que habreis estado pensando, pero os aseguro que no es nada de eso.- dijo Hermione poniéndose el pijama,que las conocia muy bien y sabía que eran unas cotillas.

El día siguiente al baile era un hervidero de cotilleos, además, esa tarde volvían a sus casas la mayoría de los alumnos y todos tenían que contarse cosas antes de irse de vacaciones. En el desayuno, Hermione, que estaba muy enfadada con Ron, dijo a Harry que tenían que hablar, y quedaron en verse después.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, la situación era un poco tensa, Parvati no había bajado a desayunar y Lavender tenía que contestar multitud de preguntas. Claramente la mitad de las respuestas eran falsas. Hermione sabía lo que había pasado, pero no decía nada. Parvati había estado casi toda la noche con Charlie, pero no le había dicho nada a Dean y no quería salir del dormitorio para no tener que dar explicaciones. Según ella, estaba muy confundida. No había pasado nada entre Parvati y Charlie pero ella aseguraba que conocer a Charlie era lo mejor que le había pasado. Lavender y Hermione le dijeron que era una exagerada, que no sería para tanto para convencerla, pero ella seguía en sus trece.

Después del desayuno, Hermione estuvo un rato más con los de Gryffindor, y vio que Ron salía con Harry del comedor. Estuvo acordándose de él cada vez que oía algún comentario sobre ella y Snape, que fueron muchos.

Mientras, Harry y Ron esperaban fuera, en los terrenos del castillo a que llegara Hermione.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?Apenas te vi – preguntó Ron, sabiendo que Harry había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Muy bien.- dijo Harry, mirando a otro sitio para que Ron no pudiera ver la sonrisita que se dibujaba en su cara.

-¡¡¿Tu?!!- exclamó Ron, dándole una palmada en el hombro que hizo que Harry se tambaleara, y pudo ver perfectamente la sonrisita de Harry.- ¿Cómo?¿Dónde?

-No te voy a contar nada.- dijo Harry, poniéndose colorado- bueno, fuimos a su cuarto. Pero no te voy a contar nada más.

Cuando Ron iba a decir algo, Harry le dijo que se callara, y señaló que venía Hermione. Pero Hermione no era sorda, y había oido perfectamente a Ron, aunque hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, Ron se apresuró a disculparse.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no pensé que aquel comentario pudiese llegar a estos extremos.- dijo Ron, visiblemente arrepentido- ¿Dónde te metiste anoche? Estaba preocupado, como te fuiste tan enfadada...

-¿No te diste cuenta?- dijo Hermione irónicamente mientras se sentaba- Snape salió corriendo detrás mía, y te aseguro que lo pasamos muy bien. ¡Fue tan romántico!

-Déjate de tonterías.- dijo Ron.

-¿Quién ha dicho que sea una tontería?.- dijo Hermione.

-¡Hermione! Te estoy pidiendo perdón.

-Vale, Ron. Solo espero que a la vuelta de vacaciones se le haya olvidado a todo el mundo, si no me temo que tendré que hacer un hechizo desmemorizador masivo para poder sobrevivir lo que queda de curso.

-Jo, tía, no seas tan tremendista.- dijo Ron.

-¡Claro como no eras tu el que bailaba con Snape después de dos semanas de bromitas!- dijo Hermione alterada.- y te recuerdo que esto es por culpa tuya – dijo mirando a Harry, que no tenía ganas de meterse en discusiones- por un favor que te hizo Dumbledore, por lo menos ya veo que te sirvió de algo.

Harry se puso muy rojo ¿cómo se había enterado Hermione?Estuvo tentado a preguntarle qué hacía ella en la torre norte, pero estaba demasiado alterada.

-Mira Hermione, estás muy alterada, tranquilízate, la vida sigue y después de navidad todo el mundo lo habrá olvidado.

-Por lo menos... después de navidad creo que habrá un nuevo cotilleo que me hará sombra.- dijo Hermione más tranquila al acordarse de algo y poniendo un tono misterioso.

-¿Qué?.- preguntaron Harry y Ron.

-¿Os acordais del filtro de amor de Parkinson? Pues como se lo había dicho a Malfoy, éste no se lo bebió, ¡se lo bebió Goyle!

-¡Ohhhhh!- gritaron Harry y Ron revolcándose por el suelo de la risa.

-Bueno, lo que quería deciros antes de irme era que sigais con la poción multijugos. Ya sabemos que Snape tiene un encantamiento en su despacho – Hermione miró a Ron para que no se le ocurriera decir ninguna broma- yo buscaré la piel de serpiente arbórea africana en el callejón Diagon, y si no la encuentro allí seguro que en el callejón Knockturn la venden. Así tendremos la poción lista para después de navidad. Y por favor, Harry, practica los hechizos, a ver si de una vez no destruyes algo.

Por la tarde, los alumnos que volvían a sus casas cogieron el tren. En realidad, el baile de navidad no había sido el mismo día de navidad, había sido unos días antes, así que la mayoría pasaron el día de navidad en sus casas.

En el tren, Hermione vio a Malfoy, que también se iba a su casa, pero no pudieron decirse nada, porque iba con Crabbe y Goyle.


	11. Unas navidades muggles

**Mmmm este es el capítulo que menos me gusta de todo el ff, pero tenía que ponerlo.**

**Capítulo 11: Unas Navidades muggles**

Algunos días después, era el día de navidad. Hermione se había llevado la foto de Malfoy que había robado y la había puesto en su cuarto junto con otra foto de ella con Harry y Ron. ¡Vaya mezcla más extraña! Pensó al ver las dos fotos juntas.

Estaba en su cuarto, estudiando cuando una lechuza se posó en su ventana. Era Hedwig, y traía un paquete.

Traía los regalos de navidad de Harry y Ron y una carta:

"Hola Hermione:

Nos ha gustado mucho los regalos que nos has mandado, esperamos que no estés estudiando mucho y que te lo estés pasando bien.

Yo estoy practicando mucho, y ya casi controlo bien los hechizos, casi nada explota (y con la letra de Ron ponía: ¡mentira!).

¿Conseguiste comprar eso que tu sabes?

Te perdiste una bronca que no veas el otro día, Parvati y Dean han cortado.

(y con la letra de Ron: ella vaga como alma en pena y él se marchó a su casa)

Bueno, escribenos ¿vale?

Harry y Ron."

Hermione se puso a contestarles, cuando estaba escribiendo, Hedwig, que estaba en la ventana hizo un ruido muy raro. Ella miró y vio que había un búho, con un paquete atado a la pata. Era el búho de Malfoy. Se alegró mucho al verlo, ella había estado pensando en mandarle una carta o un regalo, pero no sabía si era seguro mandarle algo así a su casa.

Abrió el paquete: era un colgante precioso de plata, con una D y una H engarzadas con una serpiente. Hermione se puso un poco roja ¡qué bonito!, ella no le había comprado nada aún. Luego cogió la carta:

"Hola Hermione:

¿Qué tal estás pasando las vacaciones? Espero que te acuerdes de mí. Yo estoy muy aburrido, pero no te lo vas a creer ¡Goyle está todo el día mandándome lechuzas diciéndome que está enamorado de Pansy!

Tengo muchas ganas de verte. ¿Te ha gustado el regalo? Me lo han hecho exclusivamente para mi.

Por favor, contéstame, no te preocupes, mi padre se pasa el día en el Ministerio, tiene mucho trabajo últimamente, y con todas las lechuzas que me manda Goyle, una más no va a dar sospechas.

Te quiero

Draco Malfoy."

Ella se dispuso a contestarle inmediatamente:

"Hola, Draco:

Me ha encantado tu regalo ¡es precioso! Yo tengo un regalo para ti, pero no he querido enviártelo porque no sabía si era seguro mandarlo a tu casa.

Tengo que hacer unas compras en el callejón Diagon ¿podrías ir? Así nos vemos al menos y te doy el regalo.

Yo iré mañana por la mañana, contéstame si puedes ir ¿vale?

Te quiero

Hermione"

Terminó la carta de Harry y Ron y envió de nuevo las lechuzas.

En realidad no le había comprado nada a Malfoy, pero ya había pensado qué comprarle cuando fuera al callejón Diagon. Se pasó todo el día en su cuarto, intentando estudiar, pero estaba la mayor parte del tiempo mirando la ventana por si volvía el búho con la contestación. No sabía donde vivía Malfoy¿y si no recibía a tiempo la carta?

Por la noche, cuando volvía a su cuarto después de cenar vio al búho de Malfoy con la contestación. La leyó. ¡Mañana podrían verse! Él decía que iría a las 11, así que ella tendría que ir más temprano para hacer las compras antes.

Al día siguiente, cogió el metro y fue a la entrada del "Caldero chorreante."Compró la piel de serpiente arbórea africana en el herbolario y luego compró el regalo de Malfoy en Artículos de calidad para el juego del quidditch: un equipo de mantenimiento especial para la "Rayo de plata".

Más tarde vio a Malfoy, él le hizo señas de que lo siguiera a Flourish & Bloots, entraron y se pusieron a mirar unos libros disimuladamente.

-No podemos llamar la atención.- dijo Malfoy- hay demasiados magos que conocen a mi padre.

-¿Por qué no vamos al Londres muggle? Nadie se fijará en nosotros allí- propuso Hermione.

Por la cara que puso, Hermione se imaginó el concepto que tenía del mundo muggle.

-No es tan horrible como tu crees.

-Bueno, está bien.- dijo él no muy convencido.

Primero salió Malfoy, pasando lo más rápido posible por el "Caldero Chorreante" intentando que nadie lo viera, y una vez que estuvo fuera, salió Hermione.

Cuando se habían alejado unas cuantas manzanas se abrazaron y se besaron.

-¿No es increíble?Poder hacer esto sin temor a que nos vea alguien.- dijo Hermione, dándole su regalo- toma, mi regalo, espero que te guste.

Malfoy lo abrió.

-Ostras, que pasada, muchas gracias- dijo abriendo la caja y la gente que pasaba por al lado se quedaba mirando que cosa tan rara era esa.- veo que te has puesto el colgante, se ve más bonito si lo llevas puesto tu.

Hermione se sonrojó. Estuvieron dando una vuelta, mirando tiendas y todo eso. Malfoy no decía nada, pero había muchas cosas que le llamaban la atención. Realmente el mundo muggle no parecía tan horrible como su padre se lo había puesto, incluso los muggles eran amables. Hermione le propuso ir a comer juntos, y él aceptó. Ella sacó el móvil del bolso para llamar a su madre y decirle que no iba a comer en casa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Esto es un teléfono móvil, los muggles lo usan para llamar, es más rápido que las lechuzas.- explicó Hermione ante la cara de sorpresa de Malfoy.

-¿Qué te apetece comer? Pizza, hamburguesa, chino...

-No lo sé, no he probado nada de eso, y... no llevo dinero muggle.

Al final fueron a comer pizza. Malfoy estaba fascinado con la coca-cola, se había bebido ya unas cuantas.

-No bebas tanto, que te vas a poner malo.

Por la tarde, Hermione le explicó que estrenaban una película muy buena en el cine.

-Tampoco he ido nunca al ¿cine?¿se dice así?- dijo Malfoy, que se sentía un poco estúpido por su ignorancia.

-Vaya, está empezando a llover, podemos ir a mi casa a coger el paraguas, no está lejos.- dijo Hermione.

Fueron a casa de Hermione. Allí se encontraron con la madre de Hermione, que no se sorprendió al ver a Malfoy porque ya lo había visto en la foto que tenia ella en su cuarto.

-Espera, voy a coger otro abrigo.- dijo Hermione yendo a su cuarto y dejando a Malfoy en el salón.

La madre de Hermione le ofreció unas galletas que había hecho y le dijo que se sentara a esperarla.

Malfoy pensó: no quiero imaginar el recibimiento que Hermione tendría si fuera a mi casa, desde luego que estos muggles son más amables que mis padres.

Luego reparó en la casa, era tan distinta a la suya... era más pequeña pero más acogedora, y había una cosa que parecía muy entretenida. Hermione lo llamó para que fuera a su cuarto, pero Malfoy estaba absorto mirando la televisión y tuvo que llamarlo otra vez.

-Así que esta es tu habitación.- dijo Draco entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta, se acercó a Hermione y comenzó a besarla.- si no estuviera tu madre aquí...- le susurró al oido.

-Pero sí está.- dijo Hermione separándose de él.

Malfoy se fijó en las fotos que tenía Hermione al lado de su cama, y cogió la suya.

-¿y esto?¿de donde la has sacado?

-Bueno, se puede decir que la cogí prestada.

Hermione cogió otro abrigo y el paraguas y se fueron hacia el cine a comprar las entradas. Llovía mucho y como había estado mucho tiempo arreglándose el pelo y no quería que se le estropeara, se echó el gorro del abrigo. Había mucha gente esperando para entrar al cine y Hermione no paraba de mirar por si veía a alguien conocido.

Después de la película se despidieron. Lo habían pasado muy bien, sobretodo por no tener que ocultarse y poder hacer lo que cualquier pareja normal. Malfoy se llevó una idea muy distinta de lo que era el mundo muggle, no era tan horrible como sus padres se lo habían puesto ¿por qué tenían tanta manía a los muggles? Antes de volver a Hogwarts, volvieron a quedar otra vez.

Llegó el día de volver de las vacaciones. En cuanto Hermione entró en la sala común se encontró a Parvati y Dean discutiendo.

-¿Qué les pasa ahora?.- preguntó a Ginny, que estaba sentada hablando con Neville.

-¿No te has enterado?.-dijo Ginny.

-Bueno sí, me contó Ron que lo habían dejado. Me da un poco de pena el pobre Dean, tanto tiempo detrás de Parvati y ya que lo había conseguido... - dijo Hermione.

-Pero es que mi hermano...- dijo Ginny dando a entender que era lógico que se hubiera pillado por Charlie.

-¡Oye! Que Dean es mi amigo.- le cortó Neville.

-Seguro que ha sido un capricho, ya se le pasará.-dijo Hermione.

-No sé, creo que a Charlie le gusta, pero no me lo ha dicho, quizás Ron te lo pueda contar mejor.- dijo Ginny.

Hermione se fue hacia su dormitorio a dejar las cosas extrañada de que la cosa fuera en serio, pensaba que todo había sido una tontería de Parvati.

Después de la cena, quedó con Harry y Ron para hablar de la poción multijugos.

-¿Has visto como nadie se acuerda de lo del baile?.- dijo Ron.

-Ah, pues es verdad.- dijo Hermione, que incluso a ella se le había olvidado.- Aquí tenéis la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, con esto estará lista en unos días ¿dónde la teneis?

-En el pasadizo secreto que lleva a Hogsmeade.- dijo Harry.

-Tendré que decirles ya a los del equipo que tenemos nuevo buscador.- dijo Ron.- A Ginny le hará mucha ilusión que seas tu, como es la única chica del equipo...

Mientras decía esto, Hermione pensó: ¿qué dirá Malfoy cuando se entere? Creerá que le he estado ultilizando.

-¿Qué tal tu y Padma? Se quedó en vacaciones ¿no?.- preguntó Hermione, para cambiar el tema.

-Ah, muy bien, lo hemos pasado muy bien, como a Harry no hay quien le vea el pelo.- dijo Ron mientras Harry hacía un gesto de "eso no es verdad"- ahora solo quedas tu ¿ no piensas echarte novio?

-Todo se andará, no tengo prisa .- dijo Hermione, que se dio cuenta de la mirada que le había echado Harry. ¿Sospecharía algo?

-Si, a Hermione le gusta un chico.- dijo Harry en tono comprometedor,a ver si decía algo.

-¿Ah si?¿quién? si lo conocemos te podemos echar una mano.- dijo Ron.

-No os lo voy a decir, cuando hay mucha gente por medio nunca salen bien estas cosas.- dijo Hermione, aliviada de que a Ron no se le hubiera ocurrido volver a empezar con sus cosas entre Malfoy y ella. Eso significaba que en realidad no lo pensaba en serio.

Durante esa semana se había hecho oficial lo de Goyle y Pansy. En el comedor y en las clases habían cambiado las tornas, ahora era Goyle el que perseguía a Pansy, para horror de ella. Se la veía bastante agobiada, no sólo por la situación sino por los comentarios que Malfoy hacía delante de todo el mundo y que hacían que la situación fuera más patética todavía, por una vez, los comentarios de Malfoy hacían gracia a los de Gryffindor. Por suerte para Harry, aquello había hecho que dejara de ser el centro de atención en la sala común y en la mesa de Slytherin.

Una noche, durante la ronda nocturna, Hermione se encontró con Pansy Parkinson, que le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-¿Dónde te has dejado a Goyle?.- dijo Hermione, contenta de tener una oportunidad para ser ella la que dijera un comentario así.

-Muy graciosa, Granger ¿dónde te has dejado tu a Snape?

-Qué poco original, ya está muy pasada esa broma.- dijo Hermione, como si no le importara, haciendo que Pansy se mosqueara más.- ¿quién es ahora la que prepara filtros de amor?

Hermione había estado deseando soltarle eso, sobretodo desde que dijera a El profeta que ella había conseguido a Harry y a Krum con un filtro de amor. El comentario dejó muy sorprendida a Pansy.

-¡Tu lo sabías!

-Claro que lo sabía, ¿crees que Ron no se dio cuenta de lo que buscabas en la sección prohibida cuando te pilló allí?

-Como no, tu siempre andas metida en medio de todo, y tu se lo dijiste a Draco para fastidiarme.- dijo Pansy poniéndose cada vez más roja de ira- Te odio, Granger.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos.

Pansy cogió a Hermione del pelo y le pegó una bofetada, Hermione intentaba soltarse pegándole también. Con todo el jaleo acudieron Ron y Malfoy y las separaron. Malfoy iba a coger a Hermione pero al ver a Ron fue a por Pansy. Malfoy tenía cogida a Pansy y Ron a Hermione, las dos se miraban con odio.

-Esta me la vas a pagar.- dijo Pansy.

-Estoy esperando, ya veremos quien gana de las dos.- dijo Hermione ante el desconcierto de Pansy que pensaba: ¿ganar que? Cuando se alejaban dijo Hermione- Cuidado con lo que haces, o se me puede escapar sin querer lo que hiciste.

Mientras se iban Pansy le dijo a Draco:

-Ella te lo dijo ¿verdad?.

Pero él no contestó, ni la miró siquiera.

- Te estoy hablando, ¿qué pasa, que ahora estais compinchados para ponerme en ridículo?

Siguió sin contestar.

-No me avergüenza admitir que te preparé un filtro de amor, si es lo que quieres oir. No veía otra posibilidad para que tu y yo volviéramos a estar juntos.

Malfoy se volvió hacia ella y le dijo en un tono hiriente:

-Es que no existe ninguna posibilidad de que tu y yo volvamos porque no hemos estado nunca juntos.

-¿Ah no? No irás a decirme ahora que lo que pasó en el baile de 6º no fue nada, aunque lo hayas desmentido tu y yo sabemos que pasó.

-Aquello fue un error y solo pasó esa vez, no tuvimos ninguna relación. Además, ya veo que te va el juego sucio, eres capaz de cualquier cosa.

Ella se quedó callada. ¿Desde cuando sabía Draco que le había hecho un hechizo aturdidor?

- Sólo te voy a decir una cosa: Olvídate de que existo.- dijo Draco entrando en la sala común de Slytherin y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Otro día, iban camino de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione alcanzaron a Parvati y Lavender, que cuchicheaban entre ellas y pudieron oir que hablaban de Charlie.

-Oye Ron ¿te ha contado algo Charlie estas navidades de lo que pasó con Parvati?- preguntó Hermione, que ya estaba aburrida de que el tema de conversación en su cuarto fuera Charlie.

-Bueno, dice que al principio la confundió con Padma,porque conocía a Padma de ir a visitarla a la enfermería cuando se quemó con el dragón, pero que luego estuvieron toda la noche hablando y dice que es muy guapa y simpática.

-¿Pero él sabe que ella ha dejado a Dean porque le gusta?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si, se enteró, pero es que dice que es mucho mayor que ella...

-Yo creo que eso es lo que le gustó a Parvati, que es más mayor que nosotros y es más maduro.-dijo Hermione que no entendía si no ese amor repentino.

Cuando estaban en clase, Parvati no paraba de cuchichear con Lavender y de reirse tontamente.

- ¡No me extraña que tu hermano diga que es que es más mayor, pero mira como se comporta,como si tuviera 5 años!- le dijo Hermione en voz baja a Ron.

Por la noche, en el dormitorio de Hermione, mientras ella estudiaba en su cama, Lavender y Parvati hablaban. Cada vez hacían suposiciones más increíbles así que Hermione decidió intervenir.

-Si sigues con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nada.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y tu que sabrás?.- dijo Parvati molesta.

-Te comportas como una niña pequeña, Charlie seguramente espere una actitud más madura por tu parte, nada de cuchicheos y risitas tontas.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Eso crees?.- dijo Parvati pensando que Hermione podría tener información directa.

-Charlie cree que eres guapa y simpática.-dijo Hermione mientras Parvati daba un codazo a Lavender y se reía, Hermione hizo un gesto de desesperación.- pero creo que deberías intentar seducirle de otra forma.¡Pensará que eres tonta si sigues así! Y no intentes evitarle.

-Creo que tienes razón.- dijo Parvati- pero no se si tu consejo es el más apropiado, ya veo como te llevas de calle a todos los chicos de Hogwarts.

Aquel comentario sentó mal a Hermione.

-Bueno, allá tu. Yo solo queria ayudarte, incluso podría haberte conseguido una cita.- dijo Hermione, dándose importancia.

-¿De verdad?.- exclamó Parvati- Por favor, por favor, prometo ayudarte si te gusta algún chico.

-No necesito tu ayuda.- dijo Hermione ante el asombro de Parvati y Lavender- pero quizás te pida algún favor que otro algún día.

-¿No nos vas a decir quién es?.- preguntaron Parvati y Lavender a la vez.

-No.- dijo Hermione, si ellas se enteraran sería como si se lo dijera directamente a El Profeta.- intentaré conseguirte una cita para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

-Gracias, Padma está enfadada conmigo y no quiere ayudarme.

-¡¡Parvati!! Acabo de recordar lo que te dijo la profesora Trelawney una vez: " ten cuidado con cierto pelirrojo".- dijo Lavender.

-¡Es verdad! Todo encaja. Es que no falla una ¿verdad?- dijo Parvati muy ilusionada mientras Hermione resoplaba pensando:¡como para hacerle caso a las clases de Adivinación!


	12. La novia muggle de Draco

**Capítulo 12: La novia muggle de Draco**

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno había un murmullo constante. Harry, en la mesa de Slytherin, se extrañó de que fuera cual fuera el cotilleo Malfoy no fuera el primero en decir algo.

Cuando fueron a clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Hermione se sentó con Harry, pero hablaba con Ron, que estaba sentado delante, antes de que entrara Snape.

-Ayer estuve hablando con Parvati y le dije que le conseguiría una cita con tu hermano para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.- explicó Hermione.

-Jo, y ahora me dirás que se la consiga yo ¿no?- dijo Ron.

-Bueno, podrías hacer algo, si quieres lo convencemos entre los dos, de todas formas a él le gusta ¿no? No creo que ponga mucha resistencia.- dijo Hermione.

Mientras Hermione y Ron hablaban, Harry estaba pendiente de los cuchicheos de la clase, que seguían después del desayuno. Pensaba que era raro que cuchichearan los de Gryffindor y no los de Slytherin.

Hermione hablaba con Harry cuando Parvati y Lavender, que estaban sentadas delante de Ron le pasaron algo a Ron, y éste tuvo que contenerse de decir algo en voz alta.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?¿Qué es eso?.- dijo Harry, que andaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

-¡Ostras, que fuerte, no os lo vais a creer1- dijo Ron con cara de sorpresa pasándole una hoja a Harry y Hermione.

Cuando Harry y Hermione cogieron la hoja para leerla vieron que era del periódico del colegio. Ponía: Draco Malfoy visto en el Londres muggle con una chica, y salía una foto de ellos por detrás. Por suerte, a Hermione no se le veía bien con el gorro del abrigo y el paraguas. Hermione se puso muy pálida y empezaron a sudarle las manos.

-¿Qué os parece?.- dijo Ron- tanto que reniega de los muggles y ahí lo tienes.

-No quiero ni imaginar lo que le espera cuando se entere su padre.- dijo Harry, como si eso fuera muy divertido.

-Pero a lo mejor no es Malfoy.- dijo Hermione para no llamar la atención con su silencio.

-¡Claro que es! Míralo.- dijo Ron señalando la foto y poniéndosela muy cerca.- Seguro que incluso la chica es una muggle.

-¿Por qué va a ser una muggle?¿crees que Malfoy conoce muchos muggles?- dijo Hermione.

-¿si no por qué iban a estar en el mundo muggle?- dijo Ron como si su respuesta fuera obvia.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, toda la clase murmuraba y miraba a Malfoy, que no parecía haberse enterado.

Una vez que empezó la clase, la gente seguía murmurando cuando Snape se daba la vuelta, y ya lo tenían bastante mosqueado. En una de las veces, se dio la vuelta repentinamente y pilló a Parvati y Lavender mirando el periodico por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- dijo Snape mientras ellas intentaban esconder el periodico inútilmente.

Cuando se acercó a ellas y vio el periodico, Hermione cerró los ojos pensando en que podía pasar lo peor.

-¿Leyendo cotilleos en mi clase?- dijo Snape, que no se había fijado en lo que ponía- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y os quedareis castigadas después de clase. Me imagino que será otra de las apariciones en la prensa de nuestro famoso Potter- dijo mirando a Harry con la misma mirada de siempre.

-Me temo que no.- dijo Ron en voz baja aguantando la risa.

Malfoy se rió, pensando que era cierto lo de Harry. Snape miró el periódico y su expresión cambió por completo. Se dirigió hacia la mesa de Malfoy y le plantó la hoja delante ante la carcajada de los de Gryffindor.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto?- preguntó Snape a Malfoy.

La cara de Malfoy era indescriptible, hizo el ademán de mirar hacia detrás, seguramente hacia donde estaba Hermione, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco contestó a la pregunta.

-¿No? Bueno, supongo que su padre querrá saber que su hijo también está deseando ser famoso.- dijo Snape guardándose el periódico.

Al terminar la clase, Malfoy intentó salir lo más rápido posible, pero no le sirvió de nada, no parecía haber nadie en Hogwarts que no lo supiera, fuera donde fuera todos lo miraban y hablaban entre sí.

Hermione estaba muy preocupada como para hacer caso de lo que decían Harry y Ron. Entraron en clase de Pociones, que también compartían con los de Slytherin, pero Malfoy no apareció.

-Mira Ron, Malfoy no ha venido. Me alegro de que por una vez le haya tocado a él ser el centro de las bromas.- dijo Harry.

-Lo que si es seguro es que no habrá ido a llorarle a su papá.- dijo Ron en tono de burla.- ¿y tu qué, no dices nada?

-Sólo espero que no le de el agobio y deje de estudiar para el examen.- dijo Hermione.

-Jo, Hermione, le quitas el lado divertido a cualquier cosa.- dijo Ron.

A la hora del almuerzo, Malfoy tampoco estaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Aquello empezó a preocupar seriamente a Hermione, ¿le habría pasado algo?, no era posible que su padre se hubiera enterado tan rápido, por lo que descartó esta posibilidad. Quizás Snape estuviera echándole una bronca. Miles de cosas le pasaron por la cabeza. Si tuviera el mapa del merodeador...

Mientras iba a la clase que tenía después, Aritmancia, se encontró con Crabbe y Goyle por el pasillo y decidió preguntarles.

-¿Habeis visto a Malfoy? La profesora McGonagall me ha dado unos apuntes para el examen y tengo que hablar con él.- mintió Hermione.

-No sabemos donde está desde que salió de clase, no está en el dormitorio ni en la sala común.- dijo Crabbe a regañadientes.

-Bueno si lo veis decidle que lo estoy buscando, es muy urgente porque nos han cambiado el examen de día.- volvió a mentir Hermione para que pareciera más creíble.

Hermione cambió de idea, iría hasta la clase de Adivinación antes de que entraran y le pediría a Harry el mapa, sabía que lo guardaba en la mochila con la capa invisible.

Echó a correr por las escaleras mientras pensaba en qué decirle a Harry sin levantar sospechas. Cuando llegó, aún esperaban en la escalera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vas a llegar tarde a clase.- dijo Harry.

-Tenía que decíroslo.- dijo Hermione sin aliento por subir corriendo.- la poción.

-¿Qué le pasa a la poción?.- dijo Ron.

Hermione vio que tenían las mochilas apoyadas contra la pared y ellos estaban sentados en el escalón. Se le ocurrió una idea. Se sentó también y dejó la mochila junto a las suyas.

-He visto a Snape merodeando por la estatua de la bruja tuerta.- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Y para eso has venido?.- dijo Harry- Él no sabe que existe ese pasadizo.

-Creo que no es un sitio seguro, deberíamos cambiarla a otro sitio.- dijo Hermione- podría guardarla en mi taquilla del baño de las prefectas.

La profesora Trelawney abrió la trampilla del aula y los alumnos empezaron a entrar. Entre la confusión Hermione aprovechó para coger la mochila de Harry en lugar de la suya sin que Harry se diera cuenta.

-Tengo que irme, voy a llegar tarde.- dijo Hermione mientras echaba a correr escaleras abajo.

Entró en el baño de las prefectas y sacó el mapa de la mochila. Dio un toque con la varita y las palabras adecuadas y el mapa se reveló. La mayoría de las motas de tinta estaban en clase, se fijó en las que estaban en sitios distintos pero ninguna era Malfoy. No podía haber desaparecido de Hogwarts ¿o si? Decidió ponerse la capa invisible y coger la Nimbus 2001 de la sala de las escobas, sólo se le ocurría un sitio donde pudiera estar Malfoy, en el lugar donde iban a entrenar con las escobas. Si no estaba allí, entonces es que algo le había pasado.

Entró en la sala,cogió la escoba y con la capa puesta se fue hasta allí. Cuando llegó por poco se le saltan las lágrimas de alegría al verlo sentado debajo de un árbol. Se quitó la capa y bajó hasta él.

-Hola Draco.-dijo ella mientras él se sobresaltaba.

-¡Dios, que susto me has dado!- dijo él mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

-Susto el que me has dado tu a mí, pensaba que te había pasado algo.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Me las ingenié para quitarle el mapa y la capa a Harry.

-Creía que este lugar no sale en el mapa.

-No sale, por eso he venido, si no hubieras estado aquí me habría preocupado muy en serio. No puedes estar desaparecido para siempre, tendrás que volver.

-Ya, pero ojalá pudiera desaparecer.- dijo cabizbajo.

-De verdad que lo siento mucho, no podía pensar que pudiera pasar esto.

-Por suerte no se puede saber que la chica eres tú, si no eso ya sería el colmo. Tendré que pensar algo, mi padre no tardará en venir a verme cuando se entere.- dijo temblándole la voz.

-Pero ¿qué te va a pasar? No creo que sea tan grave ¿no?.-dijo Hermione pensando en que quizás Draco le contara lo que pasaba entre su padre y él.

-¿qué no es tan grave? ¡Estaba en el mundo muggle! Tu no sabes nada de mi familia, no conoces a mi padre.

Hermione pensó una vez más que algo pasaba, la última vez que ella dijo algo de la familia de Malfoy acabaron peleándose y tirándolo por el hueco de la escalera, y en aquella ocasión también pensó que no había sido para tanto.

-Podrías contármelo, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte.-dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo.

-No puedo, no quiero meterte en un lío por mi culpa.

Ella no pudo evitar pensar en la visión de Harry: Malfoy muerto con la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, y sintió un escalofrío. Hizo el intento de decir algo pero Draco la interrumpió.

-No te voy a decir nada. Ya sé de vuestra afición a jugar a detectives, pero te aconsejo que no intentes averiguar nada sobre mi familia, tu y yo estamos jugando con fuego y podríamos quemarnos ¿lo entiendes?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a él apoyándose en su pecho. Aquellas palabras no habían hecho más que aumentar sus deseos de ayudarle y hacerle pensar en lo mucho que estaba arriesgando Malfoy por ella.

-Será mejor que me vaya, está a punto de acabar la clase y tengo que devolverle la mochila a Harry sin que sospeche me le he llevado a posta.-dijo Hermione después de darle un beso a Malfoy.- También será mejor que vuelvas o empezarán a preocuparse.

-Si, pero esperaré un rato más, iré para la cena. Necesito pensar.

Cuando Hermione llegó, acababan de salir de clase, fue hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la torre norte para buscar a Harry. Se encontró con Ron y Padma.

-¿Has visto a Harry?.- preguntó Hermione- me llevé sin darme cuenta su mochila.

-Ah, si, te estaba buscando por lo mismo- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?¿Por qué no has venido hoy a Aritmancia?.- preguntó Padma.

Ron se quedó mirándola y Hermione tuvo que improvisar una excusa.

-Es que se me cortó la digestión al subir las escaleras corriendo y he estado vomitando. Tuve que ir a la enfermería.- dijo mirando a Ron, que entendería lo de las escaleras.- Ya me pasarás los apuntes.

Ron y Padma se fueron y Hermione vio a Harry.

-¡Harry! Te habrás dado cuenta de que me he llevado tu mochila.- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba corriendo- Nome había dado cuenta.

-No pasa nada.

-Oye, tenemos que cambiar la poción de sitio.

-Pero ahora hay mucha gente por los pasillos, mejor esta noche.

-Claro. ¿Podrías prestarme la capa invisible? Así la cojo en la ronda nocturna y la guardo en mi taquilla.

-Bueno vale, pero mañana me la tienes que devolver, ya sabes, la necesito mañana por la noche.-dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco.

-Ah, claro, no te preocupes.- dijo Hermione pensando que podía aprovechar que tenía la capa.

-No encontrará Parkinson la poción ¿no?

-No creo, como se le ocurra mirar mi taquilla la mato. De todas formas ya está casi lista.

Hermione guardó la capa invisible en su mochila sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se fue a la sala común a estudiar hasta la hora de la cena.

En realidad pasó la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en qué hacer ahora que tenía la capa, no sabía si era el mejor momento para proponerle una escapadita a Malfoy, después de lo que había pasado con lo del periódico.

A la hora de la cena, Malfoy ya había vuelto. Era el centro de todas las miradas del comedor pero se veía tan preocupado que no parecía importarle demasiado. Hermione vio que Snape se levantaba de la mesa de los profesores e iba hacia la de Slytherin, y le decía algo aparte a Draco. Después Draco volvió a la mesa con peor cara que antes.

Cuando salían del comedor, Malfoy pasó al lado de Ron y Hermione.

-Es divertido ser noticia ¿verdad Malfoy?.- le dijo Ron.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y le dio un empujón a Ron, tirándolo al suelo, ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones pero una más le daba lo mismo.

Ron se levantó dispuesto a pegarle pero Hermione lo retuvo, en ese momento llegaron también Crabbe y Goyle que se pusieron a los lados de Malfoy con pose amenazante.

-¿Qué se siente al probar tu propio veneno?.- le dijo Ron, refiriéndose a las aportaciones que Malfoy hizo a El profeta en 4º.

Llegó la profesora McGonagall impidiendo que volvieran a hacerle algo a Ron.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo mirando severamente a Malfoy- le recuerdo que pende sobre usted una orden de expulsión, cuide su comportamiento. 20 puntos menos para Slytherin.

Malfoy se fue, no sin antes echar una fría mirada a Ron.

-La sangre sucia te estaba buscando, decía que tenía que hablar contigo de no se que cosa de un examen.-dijo Crabbe.

Ron y Hermione salieron del comedor en busca de Harry, que los esperaba fuera.

-Desde luego que cada día lo soporto menos.-dijo Ron- ojalá se cumpla la visión de Harry.

-¡No lo dirás en serio!- dijo Hermione escandalizada.

-Lo digo totalmente en serio, ojalá se muera de verdad ¿qué vamos a perder?¿otro mortifago?Pues ya ves tu qué lástima.- dijo Ron.

-Todavía no sabemos que sea un mortifago.-dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, si no lo es todavía, lo será algún día.- dijo Ron, llegando a donde estaba Harry.

-¿Qué ha pasado?No lo he visto bien.- dijo Harry.

-Nada, el subnormal de Malfoy.-dijo Ron.

-Ah claro.-dijo Harry como si fuera obvio.

-¿No te entran ganas de estrangularlo mientras duerme?- dijo Ron- no se como puedes contenerte.

Harry no dijo nada, era evidente que Ron estaba alterado y no decía nada coherente.

Durante la ronda nocturna, Hermione convenció a Ron para que hiciera la ronda por otra planta para que no se encontrara con Malfoy. Aprovechó para coger la poción multijugos del pasadizo y guardarla en el baño de las prefectas, todo había sido una excusa, no había visto a Snape merodeando por allí ni nada de eso, pero ya que lo había dicho tanía que hacerlo.

Más tarde se encontró con Malfoy.

-Me dijo Crabbe que habías preguntado por mi.

-Era todo una excusa para averiguar donde estabas.- dijo Hermione- Oye, ya se que no es el mejor momento pero... tengo aún la capa invisible deHarry.

Malfoy dudó un momento, pero le apetecía mucho, no habían podido estar a solas desde el baile de navidad.

-Vale ¿pero a donde iremos?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Ya lo he pensado, tu solo espérame en el aula de Historia de la magia cuando los demás prefectos se hayan ido a dormir.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama, Ron fue a buscar a Hermione para volver a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Vamos?- dijo Ron.

-Ve tu, voy a aprovechar ahora que los prefectos se van para cambiar la poción de sitio.- mintió Hermione.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana.- dijo Ron antes de irse.

Hermione fue hacia el aula de Historia de la magia donde la esperaba Malfoy, luego se pusieron la capa invisible y fueron hacia el baño de las prefectas.

-"Champú más acondicionador"- dijo Hermione, y la puerta se abrió.

El baño de las prefectas era igual que el de los prefectos, por lo que Malfoy no se sorprendió. Echaron el pestillo y se quitaron la capa.

-He pensado que era más seguro utilizar este baño ya que solo somos 3 prefectas.- dijo Hermione acercándose a Malfoy y quitándole la túnica.

Él le quitó también a ella la túnica y empezaron a besarse.

-No te lo he preguntado pero ¿quieres darte un baño?- dijo Hermione.

-Pues claro.- dijo él quitándole el jersey y desabrochándole la camisa.

Hermione abrió unos cuantos grifos de la piscina y mientras se llenaba volvió junto a Malfoy. Siguieron enrollándose mientras se quitaban el uno al otro la ropa, quedándose en ropa interior. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar una vez más los brazos de Malfoy, suspiró en señal de alivio al ver que no había ninguna marca tenebrosa. Él la cogió en brazos y se metieron en el agua por unos escalones que bajaban hasta la piscina.

Ella se sujetaba con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él mientras seguían besándose con pasión. Él forcejeaba con el cierre del sujetador y ella puso los pies en el suelo. Le daba mucha vergüenza que la viera desnuda, pero al fin y al cabo había una gran capa de espuma. Al final, Draco consiguió quitarle toda la ropa sin que pusiera demasiada resistencia.

-Déjame verte.- dijo él mientras intentaba sumergirse bajo el agua, pero Hermione lo evitó cogiéndole del pelo.

-¡Ay! Que mala eres.- dijo poniendo carita de pena.

-Me da corte.-dijo ella ruborizándose.

-¿Y si yo me quito todo también?- dijo quitándose los boxer y sacándolos del agua.- Ahora estamos los dos igual.

-Bueno vale, pero los dos a la vez ¿eh?- dijo Hermione muerta de vergüenza.

Los dos se sumergieron a la vez bajo el agua y abrieron los ojos. Cuando salieron, ambos tenían una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Se acercaron y empezaron a besarse de nuevo, pero esta vez sabían que habían dado un nuevo paso en su relación. Estuvieron un buen rato allí jugueteando, pero sin llegar a hacerlo, hasta que empezaron a notar que el agua se había enfriado, no sabían bien si era que el agua estaba fría o ellos tenían mucho calor.

-Deberíamos salir, se habrá hecho muy tarde.- dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta de que tendría que salir desnuda del agua, pero no le importó.

Salieron del agua y se liaron una toalla. Se sentaron abrazados en el suelo a esperar a que se secaran.

-¿Qué te dijo en la cena Snape?- preguntó Hermione.

-Después de echarme una bronca por desaparecer de las clases, me dijo que ya había hablado con mi padre, que no tardará en venir a verme.- dijo Draco- Seguramente mi padre esté más furioso de lo normal, tiene mucho trabajo en el Ministerio y está siendo tenido en cuenta para un ascenso. Supongo que estará muy enfadado porque yo he montado este numerito, creerá que he dañado su reputación.

Hermione pudo ver que las palabras de Draco eran sinceras, había temido que lo que le dijera Snape hubiera sido peor.

Se vistieron y Hermione acompañó con la capa invisible a Malfoy hasta la entrada a la sala común de Slyhterin.

-De todas formas, no nos ha hecho mucha falta la capa invisible¿no? Podríamos repetir alguna vez.-dijo Draco con una sonrisita.

-Es verdad.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole también.


	13. La visita de Lucius

**Más o menos a partir de aquí la historia empieza a ponerse interesante. Ya me contaréis que os han parecido los capítulos. Además como estamos en épocas navideñas han quedado muy oportunos, jejeje.**

**Chicas ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

**Capítulo 13: La visita de Lucius**

Durante el fin de semana fueron a ver a Charlie. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían hacia la cerca de los dragones, donde estaba Charlie cuando se encontraron entrando en Hogwarts a Lucius Malfoy. Hermione sabía a que venía y el miedo se apoderó de ella como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio.

Cuando pasaron por su lado, Lucius echó una mirada despectiva a los tres, pero se detuvo al ver a Harry, fijándose en su túnica de Slytherin.

-Ya veo que es cierto lo que me contó Draco. ¿A qué se debe este honor? Te has dado cuenta un poco tarde de cual es la casa mejor ¿no?- dijo Lucius Malfoy en un tono sarcástico.

-No pienso que Slytherin sea la mejor casa.- dijo Harry- lo decidió el sombrero seleccionador.

-Habrá sido un error, poner a un amigo de los muggles en Slytherin...- dijo Malfoy.

-Si no me equivoco, por eso está usted aquí ¿no? Tiene en su casa a un amigo de los muggles- dijo Ron.

-¡Cállate Weasley! Draco sólo es un niño estúpido, se habrá dejado embaucar por alguna chica oportunista, pero tu familia en cambio tiene motivos de sobra para estar en el punto de mira.-dijo Lucius Malfoy dando por finalizada la conversación.

Una vez que Lucius Malfoy se hubo alejado:

-¿Qué crees que habrá querido decir con que mi familia está en el punto de mira?- dijo Ron preocupado.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que piensan los motifagos sobre los muggles.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Crees que están volviendo a reunirse para hacer algo?-dijo Ron.

-Puede ser.- dijo Harry pensando en la visión de él y Voldemort.

-Seguro que Malfoy está furioso con Draco por haberle puesto en evidencia delante de quien-tu-sabes- dijo Ron.

Hermione se sobresaltó, no había pensado en esa posibilidad ¿y si por eso decidían que debía ingresar en la Orden tenebrosa para afianzar su lealtad?

-Y ahora Draco tendrá que rendirle cuentas a su padre delante de Voldemort.- dijo Harry, que había pensado lo mismo que Hermione.

-¿No creeis que es un poco joven para ingresar en la Orden tenebrosa?- dijo Hermione- Es algo muy peligroso, no creo que sus padres quieran que corra ese riesgo.

-¿No has escuchado a su padre?"Draco sólo es un niño estúpido", por lo menos hasta él se ha dado cuenta.- dijo Ron medio riendo.

- Ya, pero una cosa es que su padre esté enfadado con él y otra que quiera llevarlo de cabeza a Azkaban.- dijo Hermione

-¿Tú podrías averiguar algo?- preguntó Ron.

-No creo, aunque tu pienses que Malfoy y yo somos amigos íntimos no es así. Sólo estamos castigados juntos, no va a contarme las intimidades de su familia.- dijo Hermione sabiendo de sobra que eso último era cierto.

Cuando llegaron a la cerca de los dragones se encontraron con Charlie.

-¿Habeis venido a ver las crías de dragón?- dijo Charlie- Algunas salieron del huevo ayer.

Se acercaron y vieron algunas de las crías.

-¿Podremos cogerlas en las clases?-preguntó Ron.

-Claro, para eso los hemos traido, pero tendremos que aturdir a las madres, no les gusta que cojan a las crías.- dijo Charlie.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato, pero el motivo de la visita no eran las crías de dragón, porque ellos no se habían enterado,sino la cita con Parvati.

-¿No has vuelto a hablar con Parvati?-preguntó Ron.

-No mucho, al principio parecía que le daba vergüenza a hablar conmigo, no se separaba de su amiga.- dijo Charlie, un poco incómodo por hablar de esos temas con su hermano pequeño y sus amigos.

-Bueno, pero ha habido algún acercamiento estos últimos días ¿no?- dijo Hermione.

Parvati había cambiado su actitud después del consejo de Hermione y se acercó unas cuantas veces a hablar con Charlie.

-Sí. No se que os habrá dicho ella, pero no se si esto tiene mucho sentido. Me da pena que dejara a su novio, yo de verdad que no lo sabía si no no me hubiera acercado a ella.- dijo Charlie.

-No, lo que pasa es que la confundiste con Padma. ¿No estarías intentando ligarte a Padma?- dijo Ron con desconfianza.

-¡Ron, por favor! No intentaba ligar con tu novia.- dijo Charlie ofendido- sólo intentaba ser amable, estaba allí sola... Bueno, aunque todavía no era tu novia ¿no?

-Lo fue un poquito más tarde.- dijo Ron sonriendo picaronamente.- A lo que íbamos, ¿te gusta Parvati?

-Si, claro que me gusta.- dijo Charlie.

-Ella está fascinada contigo, se pasa el día hablando de ti.- dijo Hermione-¿por qué no salis juntos algún día?

-Es que... no se. Yo me voy dentro de un mes, no se si la volveré a ver, además soy profesor, no creo que esté bien visto.

Ron tosió a posta mirando a Harry. Harry se dio cuenta de por donde iban los tiros y pensó: si Charlie salía con Parvati podría ver la reacción de los demás profesores ante una relación profesor-alumna.

-Mira Charlie, que esto no salga de aquí ¿vale? Yo estoy saliendo con Cho, la profesora de vuelo.- dijo Harry.

-Vaya.- dijo Charlie sorprendido.

-¿Qué va a pasar? De todas formas, si solo te quedas hasta Febrero no te van a echar ni nada de eso, además eres profesor invitado- dijo Ron.

Charlie se quedó pensativo. Aparentemente no tenía nada que perder y por lo que ellos le contaban, Parvati estaba deseando salir con él.

-La próxima salida a Hogsmeade es el fin de semana que viene, ahí queda eso, por si te aclara las ideas.- dijo Ron antes de que los tres se fueran de nuevo al castillo.

-Como mi hermano le pida una cita a Parvati, le pediré que me haga los deberes de Adivinación lo que queda de curso.- dijo Ron.

Cuando llegaron al comedor a la hora del almuerzo Hermione se preocupó al ver que Malfoy no estaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Después se fue a su cuarto para recoger unos apuntes y ponerse un rato a estudiar pero con la intranquilidad de saber qué había pasado con Malfoy y su padre. Cuando llegó vio una lechuza en su ventana. ¿Qué habría pasado? No era normal que las lechuzas vinieran fuera de la hora del correo.

Abrió la ventana y cogió la nota que llevaba atada a la pata, era la letra de Malfoy:

"Soy yo, ven a la lechucería en cuanto leas esto."

Sin perder un segundo fue hasta la lechucería. Allí estaba Draco.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Hermione acercándose a él.

-Ya sabes que no te lo puedo contar.-dijo él sin volver la cara.

-A ver,mírame.-dijo ella y como él no la miraba le cogió la cara y la volvió hacia ella.

Tenía un gran moratón cerca del ojo.

-¿Sabes quitar esto con magia?- preguntó él con los ojos vidriosos.

-No, pero puedo mirar en la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione.

-Eso llevaría mucho tiempo y no sabemos si se podrá quitar con magia. No puedo desaparecer de nuevo, van a pensar que soy un cobarde, y tampoco puedo bajar así, mi reputación se iría al traste.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?- dijo Hermione, que sabía que había cosas más importantes.- Puedo intentar disimularlo con maquillaje.

-¿Se notará mucho? Sólo me faltaba que la gente pensara que soy rarito.

-No, ya verás. Espérame aquí, no tardaré.

Hermione volvió al cabo de un rato con su bolsa del maquillaje e intentó disimular el moratón sin que se notara el maquillaje.

-Será mejor que vayas a ver a la señora Pomfrey, tal vez pueda quitártelo rápidamente, y que más da si ella se entera ¿no?- dijo Hermione.

-Si, tienes razón.- dijo Draco.

-Algo podrás contarme ¿no?- dijo Hermione pensando en todo lo que había estado hablando con Harry y Ron por la mañana.

-Como te dije, estaba enfadado por dañar su imagen en el Ministerio, por lo que te conté de que podrían ascenderle. Luego me preguntó si tenía novia, que quien era, que qué hacia en el mundo muggle y un montón de preguntas más. Yo le dije que salía con Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione puso mala cara.

-Ya lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea, pero es sangre limpia y de Slytherin. Le dije que la había acompañado a buscar unas cosas para "Estudios muggles", eso no pareció convencerle demasiado, que una Slytherin sangre limpia curse "Estudios muggles"pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-La verdad es que no entiendo esa manía de los sangre limpia con la pureza de sangre. ¿Acaso los sangre sucia somos menos magos que vosotros?- dijo Hermione ofendida.

-Hay muchos sangre limpia a los que no les importa, pero otros, como mi familia, creen que todo lo relacionado con muggles es escoria, y por lo tanto, también los sangre sucia. Bueno, que te voy a contar que tu no sepas.

-Hay muchas cosas que no se, y tu lo sabes.- dijo Hermione.

Malfoy no contestó, deseaba contarle todo, pero era más seguro para los dos que Hermione no supiera algunas cosas.

-Sólo espero que no te pase nada por mi culpa.- dijo Hermione abrazándole.

Más tarde, Malfoy fue a la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey le quitó el moratón en seguida. Hermione se pasó el resto del fin de semana pensando incluso en hacer le poción de la verdad. No se perdonaría nunca que le pasara algo a Draco, pero llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente si descubría algo haría todo lo posible por ayudarle, y eso sería ponerle en un aprieto aún mayor.

En la siguiente clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, por fin todos los alumnos vieron las crías de dragón.

-Ahora aprenderéis lo necesario para cuidar de dragones recién nacidos. Es muy peligroso coger las crías, por eso, será necesario aturdir a los dragones adultos.- dijo Charlie.

-Que lo haga Parkinson, que es una especialista.- dijo Malfoy en voz alta.

Lógicamente nadie entendió a que se refería excepto Draco, Parkinson y Hermione. Pansy miró con frialdad a Malfoy.

- No Malfoy, de momento los alumnos no aturdiréis a los dragones.-dijo Charlie sin saber por donde venía el comentario.- Podremos utilizar varios hechizos para despistar a los dragones pero el más seguro es aquel que los deja completamente dormidos.Venga, copiad esto.

Charlie se puso a explicar los distintos tipos de hechizos para despistar a los dragones.

Después de aturdir a los dragones Charlie y Hagrid sacaron de la cerca las crías. Como no había para todos se pusieron en grupos de tres.

-Tened mucho cuidado, que aunque son pequeñas pueden echar fuego, no mucho pero lo suficiente para quemaros. Intentad tocarlas con cuidado para que no se asusten.-dijo Charlie mientras iba al grupo de Parvati.

-Muy bien, Lavender- dijo Charlie cuando Lavender acarició al dragoncillo.- Inténtalo tu, Parvati.

Parvati tocó con cuidado al dragón y como parecía encantado lo cogió en brazos. El dragón al entrar en contacto con el calor humano se quedó dormido en los brazos de Parvati.

-Vaya, tienes buena mano con los dragones, es un colacuerno húngaro y no suelen ser muy amigables.-dijo Charlie a la vez que Parvati se sonrojaba- ¿has pensado en estudiar dragones en Rumania?

Antes de que Parvati pudiera contestar se oyó un ¡Ahhh!. Charlie se dio la vuelta y vio como Malfoy intentaba apagar el borde de su túnica, que estaba ardiendo. Malfoy había intentado provocar a su dragón para que echara fuego a Pansy Parkinson pero el dragón le echó fuego a él. Charlie apagó el fuego con un toque de varita.

-A ver, intentalo de nuevo.- dijo Charlie.

-Ya se como se hace.- dijo Malfoy malhumorado.

Pero cuando fue a tocarlo, el dragón intentó echarle fuego de nuevo poque ya estaba asustado.

- No tengo la culpa de que este dragón sea estúpido.-dijo Malfoy.

- Tienes que acercarte con suavidad y tocarlo con delicadeza, como si fuera una chica.- dijo Charlie a Malfoy, que estaba molesto.

-Es que los dragones no se parecen mucho a las muggles ¿verdad?- dijo Ron, seguido por las risas de Harry y los de Gryffindor.

Charlie miró a Ron con una mirada recriminatoria y Ron miró al suelo avergonzado de que su hermano le hubiera llamado la atención.

Cuando terminó la clase, los alumnos fueron llevando con cuidado las crías a la cerca. Charlie se acercó a Parvati, que llevaba al suyo aún dormido.

-Se que no hemos hablado mucho últimamente pero ¿tienes algún plan para el fin de semana? Creo que hay salida a Hogsmeade, si no me equivoco. Podríamos hablar con más tranquilidad- dijo Charlie un poco cortado.

-Claro, no tengo ningún plan para la salida del sábado.- dijo Parvati muy contenta.

-Pues podríamos vernos en Las tres escobas y tomar algo ¿te parece bien a las 9?

-Si, muy bien, a las 9 estaré allí.

Por la noche, cuando Hermione volvió a su dormitorio, se encontró a Lavender y Parvati muy animadas echando las cartas del tarot. Ella se fue a su cama exasperada, como siempre que las veía con alguna de las tonterías de las clases de Adivinación, se puso el pijama sin ninguna intención de preguntar qué estaban haciendo pero no le hizo falta.

-¡Hermione! ¿A que no sabes que ha pasado esta mañana?-preguntó Parvati.

-Sorpréndeme.-dijo Hermione esperando alguna chorrada.

-¡Charlie me ha pedido una cita para el sábado!

Era inútil disimular que ella había tenido algo que ver porque ya le había dicho a Parvati que intentaría consguirle una cita.

-Me alegro mucho.

-No se como darte las gracias, se que algo has hecho como me dijiste.

-Ya te pediré algún favor cuando me haga falta, aunque Ron creo que quería que le hicieras los deberes de Adivinación lo que queda de curso.-dijo Hermione.

-Si, que graciosillo.- dijo Parvati- estaba echándome las cartas para ver como me iba a ir la cita.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y pensó: debí imaginármelo.

-Como me has ayudado... ¿quieres que te eche las cartas para ver como te va a ir con el chico ese que te gusta?-dijo Parvati.

-No sé, ya sabes que no creo en esas cosas.- dijo Hermione.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Lavender y Parvati ya estaban sentadas sobre la cama deHermione.

-El otro día se las eché a Padma, bueno, ella tiene Aritmancia, no entiende de estas cosas.- dijo Parvati como si estudiar Adivinación fuese algo superior a estudiar Aritmancia- toma, barájalas.

-¿Y qué le salió a Padma?- dijo Hermione mientras barajaba.

-Le salieron unas cartas muy buenas, parece que lo suyo con Ron va por buen camino.- dijo Parvati cogiendo las cartas que Hermione ya había barajado.

Empezó a poner las cartas y ella y Lavender miraban expectantes, sin embargo Hermione miraba como si fuera la tontería más grande del mundo.

-¡Vaya Hermione! Te sale un gran amor, ese chico está por ti, sin duda, es más..- dijo Parvati al añadir otra carta- yo diría que es el amor de tu vida.

Hermione sonrió, bueno, al menos no le había salido algo horrible. Pero al añadir unas cuantas cartas más Lavender y Parvati dieron un respingo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione.

-Han salido muchos peligros y...- al añadir la siguiente carta ella y Lavender se taparon la boca ahogando un grito- ¡la carta de la muerte!

-¡Vaya por dios! Creo que estais demasiado influenciadas por la profesora Trelawney.- dijo Hermione en tono de burla.

-No te lo tomes a broma.- dijo Lavender.

-¿Y que más?quiero saber que más dicen las cartas.-dijo Hermione pensando en que tal vez le desvelara algun misterio relacionado con la visión de Harry.

-No Hermione, esto es un mal augurio, no quiero seguir.- dijo Parvati recogiendo las cartas.

Parvati y Lavender se volvieron a sus camas, se sentían un poco mal por la noticia que le habían dado a Hermione. Ella, como no se lo creía pensó en que no era ninguna novedad lo que le habían dicho: Malfoy el amor de su vida, muchos peligros y la muerte rondando.

-Si no me equivoco, y eso que mi Ojo interior no es tan bueno como el vuestro, la carta de la muerte no siempre significa muerte ¿no?-dijo Hermione con cierto tono irónico por lo del Ojo interior.

Entonces Parvati exclamó:

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡¡Te gusta Harry!!Por eso te sale la carta de la muerte, porque la muerte siempre ronda a Harry.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Lavender y las dos dijeron al unísono- ¡Te gusta Harry!¡Te gusta Harry!

Hermione puso cara de desesperación sin que ellas la vieran, no sabía qué era peor si desmentirlo o no hacerles caso.

-Creo que deberíais mejorar vuestras dotes adivinatorias. Hasta mañana.-dijo Hermione cerrando las cortinas de su cama.

-¡Eso es porque no quieres admitirlo delante de nosotras!- dijo Lavender.

-No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos, no podemos dejar que un gran amor como el que te ha salido se quede en la nada.- dijo Parvati.

-Ssshh, he dicho que hasta mañana, tengo mucho sueño.- dijo Hermione asomando la cabeza por la cortina y volviendo a cerrarla.


	14. Consecuencias de una predicción equivoca...

**Hola!!! ¿qué tal habeis pasado las navidades? Espero que muy bien, ya veo que os habeis entretenido con mi ff ¡¡que bien encontrarme tantos mensajitos de ánimo!!**

**Como recompensa os traigo dos capítulos más, espero que os gusten :-D (Respuesta a los reviews abajo)**

**Capítulo 14: Consecuencias de una predicción equivocada**

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, Hermione bajó con Ron a desayunar y se encontraron con Harry en el vestíbulo. Después Harry se fue a la mesa de Slytherin y Hermione y Ron se fueron a la deGryffindor. Parvati y Lavender estaban ya allí y sin duda habían estado propagando la historia de que a Hermione le gustaba Harry porque en cuanto ella y Ron se sentaron un montón de caras se volvieron hacia ella.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos hoy?- preguntó Ron.

-Nada, cosas de Parvati y Lavender, ya las conoces.- dijo Hermione quitándole importancia.

Lo mismo ocurrió en Herbología y en el resto de las clases, pero con más intensidad en aquellas clases que compartían con los de Slytherin. No paraban de mirar a Harry y a Hermione y a cuchichear. El cotilleo pronto se propagó fuera de los alumnos de Gryffindor. Cuando salían de la útlima clase que compartían con los de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson pasó con sus amigas al lado de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¡Dios los cría y ellos se juntan! El chalado y la sangre sucia.- dijo Pansy en voz alta seguida de las risas de sus amigas.

El comentario llegó a oidos de Malfoy que no andaba muy lejos, por la cara que puso era obvio que no sabía por donde iban los tiros, tampoco Harry y Ron sabían de que iba la cosa.

En Adivinación, que era la última clase del día, Harry y Ron estaban tranquilamente charlando acerca de las premoniciones que la profesora les había mandado hacer durante la semana cuando llegaron a sus oidos algunos comentarios.

-Quien lo iba a decir, después de todos estos años juntos y ahora que terminamos este año....

-Yo ya me lo imaginaba desde hace tiempo, la amistad entre un chico y una chica no tarda en pasar a otra cosa...

-Me daría mucha pena que el no estuviera por ella, hacen tan buena pareja...

-Pero si fueron al baile juntos, seguro que llevan liados un tiempo y no quieren hacerlo público.

Harry y Ron escuchaban atentos.

-Oye Ron ¿estas oyendo lo mismo que yo?- dijo Harry.

-Si...¿de quien crees que se trata?- preguntó Ron.

-¡Ron!¡ Pareces tonto!¿no te has dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado durante todo el día?

-Hermione me dijo que eran cosas de Parvati y Lavender, ya habrán descubierto alguna parejita y se dedican a difundirlo por ahí.- dijo Ron, que no parecía interesarse por los temas amorosos de los demás, excepto por el de Malfoy y la muggle.

-¿No escuchaste a Parkinson?¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo miraban en las clases?- dijo Harry, intentando que Ron llegase a la misma conclusión que él.

-La sangre sucia y el chalado...- dijo Ron en voz baja pensando, y luego con cara de asombro dijo- ¿¿Hermione y tu...??

-No, Hermione y yo nada.- dijo Harry bajando la voz- no tengo nada con Hermione, yo estoy con Cho, pero... creo que según he oido, le gusto a Hermione.- dijo avergonzado de decir eso y poniéndose rojo.

-¿Tu crees?.- dijo Ron, que no parecía muy convencido.

-Llevo un tiempo sospechando de que a Hermione le gusta alguien, bueno, ya te lo dije, pero me sentiría muy violento si fuese yo, ella es mi amiga y no quiero que lo pase mal.- dijo Harry.

-¿No crees que eres un poco presuntuoso?Vaya, no es que no puedas gustarle pero después de tanto tiempo... sería raro. ¿No puede ser otro chico?- dijo Ron.

-Yo pensaba que era otro pero ¿por qué si no iban a inventar eso?-dijo Harry.

-¿Será cosa de Malfoy y los de Slytherin para poneros en ridículo?- dijo Ron.

-Creo que estás obsesionado con Malfoy, no todo lo que pase va a tener que estar relacionado con él, si no tendríamos que llamarlo "Malfoy el omnipresente". Además, creo que lo menos ridículo sería que Hermione y yo fueramos novios ¿no?

-No lo sé, no tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa por su mente calenturienta.- dijo Ron.

-¿Ves como estás obsesionado?A lo que iba, si esto es verdad, no se qué hacer con Hermione, sería muy duro para mi.- dijo Harry con tristeza.

Después de la clase, los dos se dirigieron al comedor, por el camino se encontraron con Hermione que venía de Aritmancia. Harry estaba un poco cohibido y se sorprendió de que Hermione se comportara con total naturalidad.

-¡Uf! No sabeis la cantidad de deberes que nos ha mandado la profesora Vector ¡con lo que tengo que estudiar para el examen del lunes!- decía Hermione.

Harry y Ron no decían nada y Hermione se extrañó.

-¿Qué os pasa?- dijo Hermione recordando de repente de qué clase venían- ah, ya lo sé, alguna absurda premonición ¿no?

-No, hoy no ha pasado nada interesante ¿verdad Harry?- dijo Ron dando un codazo a Harry para que reaccionara.

-No, ha sido muy aburrido.- dijo Harry evitando la mirada de Hermione.

-No sé lo que os traéis entre manos pero os conozco lo suficiente para saber que me ocultáis algo. Allá vosotros, tarde o temprano me enteraré.- dijo Hermione girándose para irse a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron- espera, este fin de semana tendré que hacer la prueba para el puesto de buscador, no podemos retrasarla más. Esta noche hablamos en la ronda nocturna.

Durante la cena, en la mesa de Gryffindor seguían los murmullos aunque con menos intensidad porque todo el mundo se había enterado. Hermione hacía como si no los escuchara y a Ron le pareció muy raro. En la mesa de Slytherin pasaba lo mismo, pero en este caso Harry se sentía bastante incómodo. Tras algunos comentarios Harry vio como Malfoy lo miraba, intentó hacerse el distraido pero fue inútil, el comentario de Malfoy estaba al caer.

-¿Qué historia te traes ahora?¿Algún nuevo invento para dar un empujón a tu popularidad?No te preocupes, es difícil que nos olvidemos de ti.- dijo Malfoy.

Aquel no era el tipo de comentario que Harry esperaba. ¿No se había enterado Malfoy?

- ¿Es que no lo sabes? Averígualo tu, últimamente te veo un poco despistado en eso de ser el primero en enterarse de las noticias.- dijo Harry refiriéndose claramente al tema del periódico del colegio.

-Vaya, tienes razón, estoy muy ocupado con mi cargo de prefecto y con el entrenamiento de quidditch – dijo Malfoy restregándoselo a Harry- tendré que estar atento para la próxima vez.

Pansy Parkinson, que aunque no se hablaba con Malfoy estaba atenta a la conversación añadió:

-Es una pena que sea tan fea ¿verdad Potter?Aunque a ti también te gusta ¿a que si? Seríais la pareja perfecta, un par de bichos raros marginados.

-Ah si, tu y Goyle también sois la pareja perfecta, un par de trolls retrasados mentales.- dijo Harry.

Pansy encajó mal el golpe y Malfoy no pudo evitar preguntar con tono irónico:

-¿Nuestro querido Potter tiene novia?¡No me digas!Seguro que todas las niñas de Hogwarts lloran por la decepción.

-No, ya lloraron cuando se enteraron que tu tenías una novia muggle.- dijo Harry pensando: eso os pasa por meteros conmigo ¿qué creeis que yo no soy ingenioso?

Evidentemente Malfoy tampoco encajó bien el golpe, pues fulminó con la mirada a Harry. Iba a decir algo en su defensa pero estaba claro que Harry las estaba devolviendo bien. En cuanto terminó de cenar, Harry se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Malfoy estaba en la sala común de Slytherin junto con los chicos del equipo de quidditch y Crabbe y Goyle. Goyle hablaba por lo bajo a Crabbe sobre Pansy Parkinson mientras Crabbe lo escuchaba aburrido por repetir siempre el mismo tema. Goyle había decidido no hablarle a Malfoy sobre eso, porque estaba claro que hablar sobre Pansy le ponía de mal humor.

-¿Qué te pasa Goyle? ¿Otra vez con mal de amores?- preguntó Malfoy, que ya sabía de que hablaban al ver la cara de Crabbe.

-Deberíamos hacer algo.-dijo Crabbe a Malfoy.- me está volviendo loco ¿crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que Pansy se enrolle con él?

Las risas de Malfoy y los del equipo de quidditch dejaron claro que aquella posibilidad era muy remota. Aunque de repente Malfoy se calló: si él se había enrollado una vez con Pansy ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo ella con Goyle? Si recurrían a los trucos sucios al igual que ella había hecho con él...

-Creo que si.- dijo Malfoy ante la mirada atónita de todos- tu no desesperes, hombre,que todo tiene solución.

Malfoy dijo esto con una mirada maliciosa, justo en ese momento Pansy Parkinson subía las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio. Goyle y los demás la siguieron con la mirada y Malfoy pensó saboreando la vengaza: va a ser apoteósico.

-Bueno, visto así, todo es posible ¿no se han enrollado Potter y la sangre sucia?-dijo Crabbe- ¡Vaya dos! A cual peor.

Todos se rieron menos Malfoy, que se quedó de piedra.

-Perdona ¿qué estás diciendo?- dijo Malfoy sospechosamente interesado.

-Claro, como tu últimamente estás en las nubes no te enteras de nada.- dijo Goyle.

El cotilleo había derivado mucho a lo largo del día, de que a Hermione le gustaba Harry a que se habían liado. Malfoy sentía unas ganas enormes de pegarle a Crabbe pero estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera podía articular palabra.

-Ha sido el cotilleo del día, parece mentira que te lo tengamos que contar nosotros.-dijo Crabbe.

Malfoy se levantó sin decir nada y subió a su cuarto. Intentaba asimilar lo que había oido pero no podía poner en orden ni uno solo de los pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza. Se dejó caer en la cama,como si hubiera sido fulminado por un rayo. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?Porque era una broma ¿no?No podía creer que Hermione hubiera hecho eso. ¿Quién lo habría visto? No podía ser verdad. Al imaginarlo sintió nauseas. ¿Tendría que haberlo supuesto? Hermione era tan amiga de Harry... pero no hasta ese extremo ¿no?Él estaba arriesgando mucho por ella, y se querían, no podía hacerle eso. No, Hermione no había podido hacer eso en su sano juicio, tenía que ser cosa de Potter. Seguro que se había aprovechado de ella, le habría hecho un hechizo aturdidor o algo por el estilo. Si, seguro que era eso, la habría hechizado para que alguien los viera enrollándose y así ser el centro de atención. Potter sólo quiere ser el centro de atención. Maldito hij...

Se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo. Si no estuviera en el punto de mira para ser expulsado habría ido a buscarlo y lo habría matado de una paliza. Pero no podía hacer eso, lo expulsarían y su padre lo mataría después. Tenía que provocar a Potter para descargar todo su odio contra él.

Decidió bajar de nuevo, pues tenía ronda nocturna. Una parte de él deseaba encontrárselo para partirle la cara pero la otra parte le decía que no podía hacer eso, pero si se lo encontraba no estaba seguro de poder contenerse.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué te has ido?- preguntó Stuart Bennington, uno de los cazadores que seguía en el mismo sitio con los demás.

-Nada, tengo ronda nocturna, tengo que irme ya.- dijo Malfoy saliendo de la sala común.

Tenía la varita agarrada con tanta fuerza que casi la rompe. Esperaría a que entrara en la sala común.Llevaba un rato allí plantado junto a la puerta cuando Pansy Parkinson salió.

-¿Qué haces ahí?La ronda nocturna no consiste en quedarse en la puerta.-dijo Pansy.

Malfoy no dijo nada pero la mirada que le echó fue suficiente para que comprendiera que era mejor irse de allí sin decir nada más.

Siguió esperando hasta que la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin habían vuelto. Se hacía tarde, tendría la excusa perfecta, Harry no podía estar merodeando por ahí a esas horas.

Por otro lado, Harry había ido a ver a Cho. Normalmente utilizaba la capa invisible pero se la quitaba al llegar a la sala común, sabía que Malfoy volvía tarde. Pero esta vez, se sorprendió al encontrarse a Malfoy en la puerta ¿qué hacía allí? Debía estar de ronda.

-Potter, Potter.- dijo Malfoy conteniéndose pero apretando con fuerza la varita dentro de la túnica- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Ah, claro, las normas se escribieron para que tu te las saltaras.

-No hablemos de normas, tu eres el primero que se las salta cuando te conviene.- dijo Harry. Sabía que no tenía excusa para estar allí a esas horas. Tendría que afrontar un castigo.

-No perdona, yo soy prefecto y cumplo las normas a rajatabla.

-Bueno vale, mañana iras a decirle a Snape que estaba levantado a deshoras, y ahora déjame entrar.- dijo Harry asumiendo la culpa.

Pero Malfoy se acercó a él.

-También pienso decirle que utilizas la magia para beneficio propio, para engrandecer tu figura, para humillar a los demás, para aprovecharte de otros, para...

Harry notó el intenso odio con el que Malfoy lo miraba. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba fuera de sí ¿sería la maldición Imperius?

-No se de que me hablas.-dijo Harry con sinceridad.

-¡Por supuesto que sabes de que te hablo!- gritó Malfoy rojo deira, sacó la varita y apuntó a Harry.

Harry retrocedió unos pasos, no comprendía nada, pero sacó también la varita.

-No soy el único que piensa utilizar la magia en beneficio propio, por lo que veo.-dijo Harry.

-No necesito la magia para defenderme y defender aquello que me importa, me basto yo solo.

Ante la estupefacción de Harry, Malfoy le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo sangrar la nariz. Harry, lógicamente no se quedó quieto y se avalanzó contra él pegándole en el estómago. Se enzarzaron en una pelea.

Harry pensó en la multitud de veces que había deseado pegarle a Malfoy, pero aquella vez no entendía por qué estaban peleándose.

Al instante aparecieron Padma, Ron y Hermione, que se acercaron a intentar separarlos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- gritó Hermione.

Ron cogió a Harry por detrás y Padma y Hermione intentaban tirar de Malfoy. Con el forcejeo, Hermione se llevó un codazo que la dejó un instante sin respiración.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Padma mientras Hermione se sentaba pálida en el suelo.

Malfoy le había dado sin querer, y se sintió culpable, pero no podía mostrarse blando con Hermione delante de ellos, aún así, estaba molesto con ella, no estaba seguro totalmente de que si había pasado algo entre ella y Harry no tuviera algo de culpa.

Malfoy se levantó del suelo, miró fijamente a Harry, que había salido peor parado que él y entró en la sala común.

-¿Qué ha pasado Harry?- preguntó Ron.

-No tengo ni idea, decía cosas muy raras, parecía trastornado.-dijo Harry intentando buscar una explicación.

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver con eso que sabemos.-dijo Ron señalándose el antebrazo.

-Puede ser, ha recibido visitas últimamente.- dijo Harry para que Padma no se enterara de lo que querían decir.

-Habrá que informar de esto mañana al profesor Snape.-dijo Padma seriamente mirando a Harry.

-¡No!.-dijo Hermione todavía sentada y que al gritar le dolió el costado- No Padma.

Padma la miró como diciendo ¿y tu eres prefecta? Se encogió de hombros al ver que Harry y Ron no decían nada, obviamente a Harry tampoco le interesaba que Snape se enterara, favorecería a Malfoy antes que a él.

-Bueno Harry, tendrás que entrar ¿no?- dijo Ron.

-¿Tu estas loco? ¿Quieres que me estrangule mientras duermo?- dijo Harry recordando las palabras que dijo Ron unos días atrás.

-Nadie va a estrangularte, si mañana apareces muerto ya sabemos quien ha sido.- dijo Hermione.

-No puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche, nos caería una buena.- dijo Ron.

Harry comprendió, y entró en la sala común sin mucho afán. Cuando subió al dormitorio,Malfoy tenía las cortinas de su cama echadas. Seguramente a Malfoy le apetecería verlo a él tan poco como a él ver a Malfoy.

Al día siguiente era sábado. Durante el desayuno Ron le dijo a Hermione:

-Esta mañana son las pruebas de quidditch, tendréis que estar Harry y tu allí a las 12, serás la última en hacer la prueba, por eso cuando esté a punto de tocarte a ti, tendrás que ir con Harry y tomar la poción multijugos.- dijo Ron en voz baja.

-¡Ron! No puede ser, aún le quedan un par de días, con las vacaciones de navidad tardamos más de la cuenta en echar todos los ingredientes.- dijo Hermione desesperada.

Ron estaba bastante contrariado, tendría que buscar una excusa que decirle a los demás que se presentaran a las pruebas.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se encontraron en el vestíbulo con Harry.

-Veo que sigues vivo, nadie te ha estrangulado.- dijo Hermione.

-Sigo sin tener ni idea de qué le pasaba anoche a Malfoy.- dijo Harry.

-Creo que deberíais, los dos, dejar de pelearos con Malfoy.- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y a Ron.

-Pero si es él quien se lo busca.- exclamó Ron- además a ti que más te da, quizás así lo expulsen y te librarías del castigo.

-No, quizás así os castiguen a vosotros dos a hacer un castigo durante todo el curso con él ¿os gustaría?- dijo Hermione sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

Harry y Ron se miraron con horror. ¿Cómo podía Hermione soportar semejante tortura?

-Bueno Harry, me tengo que ir al campo de quidditch, tengo que preparar la prueba y la excusa.- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione- es a las 12, por si quieres venir.

Hermione y Harry estaban hablando en el vestíbulo cuando Parvati y Lavender pasaron por su lado, hablando entre sí y soltando una risita tonta. Hermione les echó una mirada fulminante y Harry se sonrojó al pensar lo que la gente decía de ella.

-Me voy a la biblioteca, tengo que hacer unos deberes.- le dijo Harry a Hermione bastante incómodo.

Ella se fue a la torre de Gryffindor, subió a su cuarto y encontró una lechuza en su ventana. ¿Qué le pasaría a Malfoy ahora?

Cogió la nota que llevaba y la leyó: "Tenemos que hablar, ve a las 11 a la torre norte."

Mientras iba de camino pensó que podría haber pasado algo grave, y estaba bastante preocupada. Cuando llegó se encontró con Malfoy, que la miraba con mala cara.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Hermione.

-No se, tu sabrás lo que me pasa ¿no?- dijo él con tono irónico.

-No.

-¿Qué es toda esa historia de que tu y Potter os habeis liado?

Hermione puso cara de sorpresa. Por eso había pegado a Harry, se lo había creido. Ella no sabía que la noticia hubiera derivado hasta ese extremo.

-¡Es todo una mentira!Todo es una invención de Parvati y Lavender.

-¿Y tengo que creermelo?- dijo Draco fingiendo no estar más tranquilo.- La gente no se inventa las cosas sin un motivo.

-Parvati me echó las cartas del tarot, sabía que me gustaba un chico, pero no sabía quien. Me dijo que me salía un gran amor,pero también muchos peligros y la muerte.

Malfoy se sobresaltó un poco al oir lo de la muerte.

-Yo, como no me creo ninguna de esas tonterías,no les hice mucho caso. Ellas dan Adivinación con Harry y la profesora siempre predice a Harry la muerte, por eso ellas creyeron que el chico que me gustaba era Harry. Yo les dije que no, pero son muy cotillas y al día siguiente se lo contaron a todo el mundo.

Draco se quedó más tranquilo.

-En realidad no pensaba que tu me hubieras puesto los cuernos a posta.

-¡Nunca te haría algo así!- dijo ella mientras le abrazaba y le daba un beso.

-Pensé que Potter se había aprovechado de ti, para llamar la atención como siempre, que te había embrujado o algo por el estilo.

-¡Por dios!¡Qué retorcido!- dijo Hermione.- Hazme un favor, no te metas más en líos con Harry y con Ron, te podrían expulsar y no lo soportaría.

Él no contestó, era inevitable que cualquier cosa que hicieran Potter y Weasley lo sacara de sus casillas.

-Tengo que irme, van a empezar las pruebas dentro de poco.- dijo Hermione después de mirar el reloj.

-¿Pruebas?¿Qué pruebas?

-Las de buscador del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Yo también quiero verlas, no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa para reirme un rato.- dijo Malfoy y Hermione le echó una mirada recriminatoria.

Más tarde, Hermione estaba en el campo de quidditch con Harry y algunos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor cuando llegó Malfoy con el equipo de Slytherin. Ron se acercó a Harry y Hermione.

-Vaya, tenemos visita. No se como se las arreglan pero no se pierden una. Oye Hermione, tienes que irte ¿vale?

Habían unos cuantos chicos y chicas de cursos inferiores esperando para las pruebas.

-Tengo que decir que hay un candidato que ya ha hecho la prueba, porque no podía venir hoy.- dijo Ron al equipo de Gryffindor y a los candidatos.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste?- dijo Ginny- nos hubiera gustado verlo.

-Tuve que hacerle la prueba saltándonos una clase. Pero bueno, aquí estais el resto de los candidatos.

Ron soltó la snitch y uno por uno fueron intentando cogerla. Algunos se cayeron de la escoba al intentar esquivar una bludger, con la consiguiente risa de los de Slytherin, otros no consiguieron ni ver la snitch, pero un par de ellos consiguieron atraparla.

-Ahora nos reuniremos para decidir quien será el buscador. Mañana por la noche después de la cena os veré en la sala común para anunciarlo.- dijo Ron a los chicos que habían hecho la prueba.

El equipo se dirigía a la sala donde el capitán daba las tácticas cuando se encontraron con los de Slytherin que abandonaban el campo.

-¿A quién vais a poner Weasley?¿Al que se cayó con solo ver la bludger?-dijo Malfoy con ironía.

No les hicieron caso,pero Ron le lanzó una mirada matadora.

-Estoy deseando que sea el partido contra Slytherin, va a estar chupado. ¡Ah! Avisa a tu buscador de que lleve gafas de sol, a lo mejor se deslumbra al ver mi nueva escoba.- dijo Malfoy mientras se alejaban.

El equipo de Gryffindor entró en la sala. La cara de desilusión era común en todos.

-Son un poco malos.- dijo Neil Kelley, que era golpeador, refiriéndose a los candidatos.

-Quizás el que mejor lo ha hecho sea Liam Anderson.-dijo Ginny hablando de uno de los pocos que cogió la snitch.

-No os preocupeis, vamos a tener a un buscador tan bueno como Potter.-dijo Ron a la vez que los demás lomiraban con incredulidad.

-Si hombre, ¿me vas a decir que alguno de esos es tan bueno?- dijo Andrew River, uno de los cazadores.

-El que no habeis visto es muy bueno, será el buscador.-dijo Ron con intriga.- Será.... Hermione Granger.

Ginny dio un salto de alegría, le hacía mucha ilusión que entrara otra chica en el equipo y más si era Hermione, pero los demás no parecían muy convencidos, todos sabían que Hermione era una empollona pero no sabían que ni siquiera jugara al quidditch y menos que fuera tan buena como Harry.

-Puede que no lo creais, pero es cierto,es muy buena. Ella entrenará a parte, necesita entrenamiento especial, sobre todo ahora que tenemos el partido a pocas semanas.-dijo Ron.

Cuando salieron de allí, los demás se fueron más convencidos. Si Ron decía que era buena... no iba a poner a alguien que fuera malo solo porque era su amiga.

**meiling animorphs: Se sabrá más sobre Lucius y Draco jejeje por supuesto. Cuando pueda me paso por tu ff lo que pasa es que apenas entro en la página y tengo tantos ff que leer!!! A ver si saco tiempo!!**

**ana maría: A mi también me gustó el baile de Navidad jejeje. A ver si puedo leer tu ff de Sev/Hermione!! ;-D XDDD muy bueno lo de que MI Cho es hasta simpatica... A mi me caen bien Parvati y Lavender, y como tu dices, son cotillas pero lo hacen sin mala intención, aunque como habrás visto a veces sus tonterías tienen consecuencias inesperadas... Lo de Charlie y Parvati, no lo tenía pensado pero una amiga me pidió que le buscara una novia a Charlie y al final resultó que me gustó mucho la pareja de Charlie y Parvati y tomaron más importancia de la que yo pensaba. Me encantan tus reviews!! si alguna vez tengo que hacer un summary para otro ff te pediré ayuda, eres buena para los resúmenes!!! besitos!!**

**Jaz: Gracias por leerlo!!**

**Tyson violador: Claro que Draco es divino!!! (no tanto como mi Sev...jejeje ;-D) Me alegra que te guste el ff y sigas leyéndolo.**

**Ana: Tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver si Draco se muere o se hace mortifago...rolleyes Te dejo con la intriga!!**

**Bea malfoy: Gracias!! Ya verás, ahora se pone mucho mejor el ff. Pero es un ff laaargo, paciencia!!**

**Marin Black: Hola Marina!!! que bien que me dejaste mensajitos!! A mi también me gustó lo de Harry en Slytherin, forma parte de mi teoría sobre HP que se va desvelando. Sobre Cho...evilgrin no puedo matarla en este ff...pero tengo el pelapatatas de Carly bien afilado...(jejejejeje, lo coges ¿no?)**

**Venix14: ¿En que link están las reglas? Claro que me gustaría participar.**


	15. Charlie y Parvati

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de recompensa!!! Espero vuestros reviews y opiniones como siempre!!! Besitos a todos por leerme!**

**Capítulo 15: Charlie y Parvati**

Por la tarde, Hermione subió a su cuarto y se encontró con Parvati y Lavender. Parvati estaba histérica arreglándose para la cita con Charlie. Hermione al verlas se puso de mal humor.

-¿Te gusta como me queda?- dijo Parvati a Hermione dándose la vuelta para que viera la ropa que se había puesto. Hermione contestó con un gruñido.

-Te quería pedir un favor.- dijo Parvati- si podeis evitar que Dean esté en Las tres escobas... es que no quiero que se sienta mal.

-¿Te crees en el derecho de pedirme favores?- dijo Hermione enfadada.

Parvati puso cara de sorpresa.

-Si, no pongas esa cara, sabes muy bien el lío que habeis montado las dos.- volvió a decir Hermione.

-Nosotras sólo se lo contamos a Ginny, Neville y Seamus, pensamos que si ellos lo sabían podrían ayudarte.-dijo Lavender.

-Si claro, échale las culpas a ellos. Habeis estado a punto de arruinarme la vida.-dijo Hermione exagerando un poco para que se sintieran mal pero pensando en la pelea de Malfoy y Harry.

-¿Si?¿Por qué?- preguntó Parvati acercándose a ella con actitud de disculpa.

-Como que te lo voy a contar.-dijo Hermione- Pero podeis ayudarme en algo.

-Por supuesto, te ayudaremos en lo que sea.- dijo Parvati.

-No os metais más en mis asuntos amorosos, me las puedo arreglar yo solita.-dijo Hermione mientras Parvati y Lavender la miraban con decepción.- Por cierto, no puedo hacer nada con lo de Dean, hoy me toca turno de prefecta, no voy a Hogsmeade. Díselo a Ron.

Cho, no estaba en Hogwarts ese fin de semana, por lo que Harry y Ron fueron a Hogsmeade con los demás, estuvieron en Las tres escobas, pero cuando llegó la hora de la cita de Charlie con Parvati fueron a otro sitio para que Dean no los viera.

Por otro lado, Hermione y Malfoy estaban en el colegio, les encantaba quedarse de ronda cuando había salida a Hogsmeade.

-Una vez mas nos ha tocado a los dos quedarnos.- dijo Hermione a quien Malfoy tenía abrazada por detrás en una de las aulas vacías.

-Hoy he estado en las pruebas de Gryffindor ¿no ibas a ir tu? No te he visto.- dijo Malfoy.

-Si fui pero tuve que irme al poco de llegar.

-Ha sido patético.

-¡Draco!-dijo Hermione dándole un codazo- es el equipo de mi casa, no me gusta que te metas con ellos.

-Pero es la verdad, vais a tener difícil no quedar los últimos.

-Ya me imagino como habrá sido la prueba, vosotros diciendo tonterías todo el rato ¿no?

-Nos lo han puesto en bandeja, no se puede desaprovechar una ocasión así.- dijo Draco soltando una risa maliciosa.

-De verdad que no se como eres tan desagradable.

-¿Yo soy desagradable?- dijo él dándole un beso.

-Si, no te hagas el tonto, sabes que eres un desagradable, en realidad no se cual es el verdadero Draco Malfoy, si como eres conmigo o como eres con los demás.

-Supongo que los dos ¿no?

-Déjalo.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- dijo Malfoy cambiando el tema, porque el otro no le convenía demasiado.

-¿Si?¿Qué?- dijo Hermione con ilusión.

-Tendremos que salir del castillo un rato.

Salieron del castillo sin que nadie los viera y fueron al límite del bosque prohibido.

Malfoy se acercó a un árbol que tenía un hueco en el tronco y sacó algo de dentro. Era su Nimbus 2001.

-Toma, es para ti, yo no la necesito y ahora que sabes volar puede que te sirva.

Hermione la cogió con emoción. Le dio la vuelta al mango y vio las letras plateadas que ponían "Draco Malfoy", ya sabía que estaban allí porque la había utilizado en los entrenamientos.

-Muchas gracias, me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Pero esto podría hacer que la gente pensara cosas.- dijo Hermione refiriéndose al nombre que había en la escoba.

-Las podemos quitar, solo tenemos que hacer un hechizo desvanecedor.- dijo Malfoy.

-No, me gusta tal y como está, no quiero quitarle el nombre.- dijo ella acercándose a él.

-Puedes guardarla aquí, en el árbol, nadie la encontrará.- dijo Malfoy.

Ella se acercó hasta que Malfoy quedó contra el árbol.

-¿Te recuerda esto a algo?- dijo ella mirándolo con picardía.

-Si, pero era al revés, tu estabas contra el árbol.-dijo él antes de que empezaran a besarse apasionadamente.

Mucho antes, en Las tres escobas, Charlie esperaba a Parvati, que estaba con Lavender mirándose obsesivamente en el escaparate de una tienda.

-¿Crees que voy bien?¿Me quedado bien el pelo?¿Huele bien este perfume?- decía Parvati muy nerviosa.

-Que si, pesada, venga, no lo hagas esperar más.-dijo Lavender- Mucha suerte.

Lavender se fue y Parvati entró en el bar. Había tanta gente que le costó encontrar a Charlie. Se saludaron y se sentó con él. Había muchos alumnos de Hogwarts y la mayoría se quedaron mirando.

-Estás muy guapa.-dijo Charlie,y Parvati se ruborizó.

-Muchas gracias,tu también estás...muy guapo.-dijo ella como si las palabras le hubieran salido sin pensar.

Como los dos estaban muy cortados, Charlie decidió romper un poco el hielo hablando sobre cuando él estudiaba en Hogwarts, más que nada por hablar sobre algo, pero Parvati parecía muy entusiasmada, hacía muchas preguntas y lo escuchaba como si estuviera oyendo un historia fabulosa. Charlie no creía que lo que estaba contando fuera tan interesante, pero se dio cuenta de la forma en que ella lo miraba, estaba fascinada, se habría creido cualquier cosa que le contara.

-Bueno, ya basta de hablar sobre mi, cuentame algo.- dijo Charlie.

-Oh, mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya.¡Que heroico,enfrentarte tu solo a los dragones!- dijo Parvati, que parecía que se estaba imaginando a Charlie en plan superhéroe.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer después de Hogwarts?-preguntó Charlie.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que la mayoría no lo tenemos muy claro aún, bueno, excepto Hermione, que quiere ser auror.Aunque la asignatura que más me gusta es Adivinación ¿tuviste tu Adivinación?

-No, no tuve Adivinación, tuve Runas antiguas. Creo que deberíais ir pensando en lo que quereis hacer, dependerá de las notas que saqueis en los Éxtasis ¿cómo te fueron los Timos?

-Los aprobé todos, saqué sobresaliente en Adivinación y en Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.-dijo Parvati intentando impresionarlo porque sabía que Charlie había sido Premio Anual.

-¿No has pensado en ir a estudiar dragones a Rumania?Está muy bien, aunque claro, yo que voy a decir.-dijo Charlie.

-La verdad es que no lo había pensado hasta hace poco, pero es que está muy lejos.-dijo Parvati. Era la segunda vez que se lo preguntaba ¿realmente quería Charlie que estudiara dragones?

Estuvieron un buen rato más charlando hasta que decidieron salir a dar una vuelta. A Parvati, que se había puesto tacones empezaron a dolerle los pies.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Charlie al oirla quejarse.

-No, no es nada, son estos zapatos, es que no estoy muy acostumbrada.-dijo Parvati y Charlie le sonrió.

-Si quieres nos podemos sentar, nos queda un buen camino de vuelta hasta Hogwarts.

Se sentaron en un banco.

-Te he traido una cosa.- dijo Charlie sacando una pequeña cajita.

-Oh, que detalle, muchas gracias.-dijo Parvati, cada vez más convencida de que Charlie era maravilloso.

Cuando Parvati fue a coger la caja Charlie le cogió la mano. Tenía las manos un poco ásperas, pero no le importó.

-Es lo malo de trabajar con dragones, los guantes de piel de dragón te dejan las manos fatal. Creo que estaría mejor que no estudiaras dragones, se echarían a perder estas manos tan delicadas.- dijo Charlie acariciándole la mano.

Parvati miró al suelo para intentar que no viera lo roja que se había puesto, pero Charlie le giró la cara.

-También podrían estropear esta cara tan bonita.-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Parvati le miró a los ojos con los ojos muy brillantes, era todo tan perfecto que no se lo podía creer. Charlie podía ver en sus ojos una mirada ilusionada, y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. Parvati no pudo evitarlo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Se sintió avergonzada de repente ¡había besado a un profesor! Se levantó e hizo el intento de irse corriendo pero Charlie le cogió una mano y se levantó también. La rodeó por la cintura y le dio un beso que duró unos cuantos minutos. Cuando se separaron Parvati pensó: ¡Este si que sabe lo que es besar! Charlie se dio cuenta de que Parvati estaba alucinada y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- le preguntó Charlie intentando que Parvati no notara lo nervioso que se había puesto.

-Por supuesto que si.- contestó Parvati eufórica.

Charlie tuvo que disimular un gesto de sorpresa cuando ella se abrazó a él de un salto y le dio un apasionado beso.

Se hacía tarde y Hermione y Draco tenían que volver al castillo. Al separarse Hermione sintió un escalofrío, había salido sin la capa.

-Toma, ponte la mía, te vayas a resfriar.-dijo Draco quitándose su capa y su bufanda y dándosela a Hermione.

Cuando volvían empezó a chispear y Hermione tapó a Draco con la capa y se echó la capucha. Nada más entrar en el castillo, Draco bajó hacia la puerta de su sala común, para que no los vieran juntos y poco después iría Hermione a devolverle la capa.

Pero cuando iba de camino una voz la llamó por detrás.

-¡Eh tu, Slytherin!¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

Era la voz de Ron ¿ya había vuelto? Hermione se paró en seco, no sabía si salir corriendo o darse la vuelta. Era inútil salir corriendo, Ron la alcanzaría, así que se dio la vuelta y se bajó la capucha.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron sorprendido al verla- ¿Qué haces con eso puesto?- dijo señalando la capa y la bufanda de Slytherin.

-Yo... es que...

Ron frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta convincente.

-Había ido a ver la cerca de los dragones y... no llevaba capa...y Malfoy me prestó la suya.- dijo Hermione esperando algún grito.

-¿La cerca a estas horas?Deberías estar de ronda dentro, no fuera del castillo y... ya veo como te cuida tu querido Malfoy ¿también lo cuidas tu a él?

-No empieces otra vez con tus tonterías.-dijo Hermione con tono amenazador.

-No se lo que pensarás de Malfoy, pero ese castigo solo le está sirviendo para utilizarte, para subir sus notas y para que le pases información ¿acaso crees que no me ha dado cuenta de que últimamente no se mete contigo?Te está engañando para que confies en él y le cuentes cosas, seguro.

Ron estaba cada vez más alterado y Hermione decidió terminar con aquello.

-Mira Ron, no me hace gracia estar castigada con Malfoy, pero cuanto más llevadero pueda ser el castigo,mejor. Piensa lo que quieras, pero no le paso información y si saca buenas notas será porque estudia, no porque yo le haga los exámenes.

-Si claro, ya que sois tan amiguitos podrías preguntarle si es un mortifago, seguro que te lo cuenta encantado, a saber lo que le cuentas tu.-dijo Ron.

Ella no le contestó, se limitó a mirarlo con dureza. Estaba harta de oir que Malfoy era un mortifago.

-Un mortifago y una sangre sucia... eso no es compatible ¿no crees?-dijo Ron pensando las palabras adecuadas.

Hermione se sintió muy ofendida de que Ron la llamara sangre sucia pero no iba a seguirle el juego.

Se fue hacia la sala común de Slytherin y le devolvió la capa y la bufanda a Malfoy sin decirle que Ron la había visto.

Parvati estaba tumbada en la cama, con la mirada perdida pensando en lo maravilloso que era Charlie.

-Jo tía, que bonito, incluso te ha regalado algo y todo.-decía Lavender con un poco de envidia.- ¡cuentame de nuevo lo del beso!

-Fue increíble.- dijo Parvati- no se si es porque es más mayor y tiene más experiencia pero....¡ay! Fue alucinante, como si te enrollaras con tu actor favorito.

-Eso es porque lo tienes idealizado.-dijo Lavender.

-No me quiero ni imaginar como pueden ser otras cosas.-dijo Parvati picaronamente y las dos se rieron.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Lavender al oir voces en la sala común.

-Serán Hermione y Ron, ya estarán discutiendo otra vez.

Efectivamente, a los pocos minutos Hermione entró en la habitación dando un portazo y se fue muy mosqueada a la cama.

-¿Qué estais mirando?-dijo con enfado.

-¿Ya estais peleando otra vez Ron y tu?- dijo Lavender.

-No hace falta que te lo diga, para eso estás tu con la oreja pegada a la puerta ¿no?- dijo Hermione y añadió dirigiéndose a Parvati- Tu cuñado tiene alucinaciones el pobre, dile a tu hermana que tenga cuidado, puede buscarle lo más retorcido a la cosa más simple.

-Doblemente cuñado.- dijo Parvati con tono triunfante.

-Pues peor aún.-dijo Hermione, pero cayó en la cuenta- ¿doblemente cuñado? O sea, que tu y Charlie...

-¡Si!Estamos saliendo.

-Vaya, enhorabuena, ¿y qué tal?¿cómo ha sido?

-Absolutamente genial.- dijo Parvati dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

Hermione se puso de mejor humor al pensar en como se sentía Parvati, a ella le pasó lo mismo con Malfoy.

Cuando al día siguiente Harry se reunió con Hermione y Ron después del desayuno pudo notar claramente la tensión entre ellos.

-¿Ya habéis estado peleando otra vez?- preguntó Harry con desesperación.

-Aquí tu amiga- dijo Ron recalcando lo de "tu amiga"- actúa de espia para los mortifagos, y no solo eso, también intercambia ropa con ellos.

-Ron, ya estás otra vez con tus tonterías.-dijo Harry.

-Si, eso, díselo tu, a lo mejor te cree.- dijo Hermione.

-¡Hermione no es ninguna espía!- dijo Harry- ¿qué es eso de intercambiar ropa?

-Ayer iba con la capa y la bufanda de Malfoy.- dijo Ron sin mirar a Hermione.

Harry lo miró con cara de no entender nada.

-Hacía frío y tuve que salir fuera, no llevaba la mía.-dijo Hermione a Harry esperando que la creyera.

-Bueno, tampoco es tan horrible.-dijo Harry- te repito, Ron, que estás obsesionado con Malfoy, ¿no crees que sacas las cosas de contexto?

-Vaya Harry, yo creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con él, ¿te empieza a caer bien?¿te veremos pronto con Malfoy,Crabbe y Goyle en plan coleguitas?¿Se te olvidó que casi te rompe la nariz el otro día?- dijo Ron, alterado porque nadie creía lo que decía.

Harry se mosqueó, cogió a Hermione del brazo y se alejaron, pero Ron, que parecía querer seguir discutiendo agarró de la túnica a Hermione.

-Suéltame, te vayas a manchar con mi sangre sucia.- le dijo Hermione dolida por lo que le había dicho Ron la noche anterior.

-No le hagas caso, Hermione, ya sabes como es, un cabezota, pero ya se le pasará.-dijo Harry.

-Estoy harta de estar continuamente discutiendo con él,siempre maquinando sobre lo que hago, ¿sabes que? Que creo que está celoso de que Malfoy esté castigado conmigo y que tengamos que tratarnos como personas normales. Claro,como él no es capaz de tener una conversación civilizada con nadie...

-Si, pero Malfoy también se pasa el día buscándonos y metiendose con nosotros.

-Vale, pero yo no tengo la culpa de eso.-dijo Hermione.

Los dos se alejaron pensando en cuanto tiempo le duraría a Ron el enfado.

Por la noche, después de la cena, se anunciaba quien era el nuevo buscador. Los de Gryffindor habían preparado una fiesta en la sala común pero ni a Hermione ni a Ron les apetecía tener que verse las caras otra vez. Hermione se sentó junto a la chimenea a leer un libro para hacerse la desentendida. El equipo de Gryffindor bajó a la sala común y Ron dijo que el nuevo buscador sería Hermione, pero sin ningún entusiasmo. Ginny fue corriendo hasta Hermione para abrazarla y darle la enhorabuena, al igual que el resto del equipo y otros alumnos, pero Hermione no parecía mostrar ninguna alegría, se limitó a sonreir forzadamente. Ron no se acercó, ni le dirigió una palabra en toda la fiesta.


	16. Cambios en el ministerio

**Hola!!! Para no variar, hoy actualizo varios capítulos (supongo que es lo que queréis ¿no?). Iba a subir sólo este, pero es que este capítulo es tan trivial que pensé en que merecíais un poco más de ff. Algunas de las conversaciones de este capítulo pueden ser un poco gratuitas, pero no pude resistir poner en mente de los chicos ciertas preocupaciones típicas de adolescentes… (cuando lo leáis lo entenderéis)**

**Como siempre, espero que os guste y que me pongáis algún review!!!**

**Besitos!!! (contestaciones a los reviews abajo)**

**Y ¡¡¡atención, atención!!! Por si a alguien le interesa, voy a subir algunos ff que tengo empezados, hay de todos los géneros (uno de humor, otro bastante dark y ¡¡¡el de mi querido Snape!!!) Así que si os apetece, os invito a pasaros y le echáis un vistazo!!**

**Capítulo 16: Cambios en el ministerio**

Durante la semana siguiente, Ron y Hermione seguían enfadados. Por otro lado, Hermione aprovechó una escapada con Malfoy al aula de Adivinación una de las noches para contarle que Ron sospechaba cosas.

-Ese Weasley, siempre entrometiéndose en todo, ¿por qué tiene que vigilar cada movimiento que haces?- dijo Draco de mal humor.

-En realidad es lógico ¿no? Aunque lo peor es que le busca relación contigo a cualquier cosa, la tenga o no.-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué dice Potter?¿También sospecha?

-No, Harry pasa del tema, está tan aburrido como yo de oír las teorías de Ron.

Estaban tumbados en la alfombra que había frente a la chimenea, ella estaba boca abajo y Draco se puso encima.

-¿Quieres que te de un masaje para relajarte esos nervios que tienes últimamente?- le dijo él con voz dulce para que olvidara lo de Ron.

-Si.- dijo ella cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarse.

Él le desabrochó el sujetador y empezó a darle un masaje por toda la espalda. Al final la cosa no se quedó en un simple masaje, como era de esperar. Después de un rato, los dos estaban abrazados a la luz de la chimenea.

-Me gustaría mucho poder pasar la noche contigo.- dijo Hermione.

-Y a mi, pero no podemos.-dijo Draco con frustración.

-Tiene que haber una forma.- dijo Hermione pensativa.- dormir juntos y despertarnos juntos, tiene que ser maravilloso.

-¿Solo dormir?- dijo Draco con picardía.

-Sabes que no, tonto.- dijo Hermione riéndose.

-Bueno, ya sabes que no me importa, ni quiero presionarte, pero ¿qué problema hay en que lo hagamos?- dijo Draco intentando no parecer desesperado.- ¿no estás segura de lo que sientes por mi?

Aquella proposición puso nerviosa a Hermione, ella lo deseaba pero le daba miedo y le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

-Es que... quiero que todo sea perfecto, que no tengamos el miedo de que nos pillen, que podamos tener toda la noche para nosotros.

La respuesta dejó en estado de shock a Draco, podía ser que una ocasión así no se diera hasta que terminaran el curso.

-¿Y si no es perfecto? Quiero decir, que la primera vez... puede decepcionar un poco.-dijo Draco con cierta preocupación pensando en que quizás no estuviera a la altura de las expectativas de Hermione.

Hermione puso cara de preocupación, otro de los motivos para que tuviera miedo era el mismo que el de Draco ¿con cuantas chicas lo habría hecho?

-¿He dicho algo que no debería?- dijo Draco al ver la cara de ella.

-Verás, es que...- dijo Hermione mirando al suelo y poniéndose muy roja- me da un poco de miedo.- y antes de que Draco pudiera preguntar por qué siguió diciendo muy rápido- yo... no lo he hecho nunca, ¿y si no te gusta?¿y si me duele?¿y si...

-¡Para, para!-dijo Draco en tono tranquilizador- no digas tonterías, yo tampoco se de que va la cosa, por si te sirve de consuelo.

Hermione lo miró con alivio y se sonrió al ver que él también se ponía colorado. Se había sorprendido un poco por la respuesta de Draco. Ella siempre lo había encontrado atractivo e irresistible, aunque hubiera sido un estúpido durante esos años atrás. Era cierto que Malfoy era muy popular en Hogwarts, pero era más que nada por su actitud y arrogancia. A parte del hecho de que Pansy lo persiguiera y la noticia del periódico del colegio no se había visto envuelto en ningún otro cotilleo amoroso. Hermione se sintió aliviada, era obvio que Malfoy había estado más preocupado en destacar por otros motivos y no se había preocupado demasiado por las chicas.

-No sé que estarías pensando, pero no he tenido ninguna relación seria con ninguna chica, hasta que empezamos lo nuestro, no soy de esos que van por ahí acostándose con la primera que pillan- dijo él poniéndose más colorado todavía.- pero estoy seguro de que será maravilloso, hay cosas peores a las que tener miedo, no a una demostración de amor.

Draco la abrazó con ternura y a Hermione casi se le saltan las lágrimas.

Estuvieron mucho rato pensando en cómo encontrar una forma para pasar juntos una noche, pero las soluciones eran cada vez más descabelladas e imposibles. Llegó la hora de volver.

-El otro día estuve pensando en una solución para que Ron deje de pensar que hay algo entre nosotros.-dijo Hermione antes de que Malfoy saliera del aula.-sé de antemano que no te va a hacer gracia, pero creo que es lo más seguro.

Malfoy la miraba con cara de "verás tu lo que me va a decir."

-El rumor que surgió de que me gustaba Harry. Creo que Harry y Ron piensan que es verdad. Si le digo a Ron que es cierto que me gusta Harry quizás deje de centrar su atención en nosotros.- expuso Hermione como si fuera la única solución.

Malfoy mantenía la mirada fija en ella, con los ojos entornados. Parecía que estaba enfadado pero en realidad estaba debatiéndose entre aceptar o no.

-Otra vez ese dichoso Potter.-dijo en voz baja fastidiado- ¿y si intenta ligar contigo?

-¡No va a ligar conmigo! Harry tiene a otra en la cabeza, te lo digo en serio.-dijo Hermione por no decir que tenía novia, porque sería motivo de investigación por parte de Malfoy para reírse de él.- Además ¿no fuiste tu quien le dijiste a tu padre que salías con Pansy Parkinson?

-Si, es verdad.-dijo Draco asumiendo la derrota- Vale, está bien, dile eso a Weasley, pero que Potter se mantenga a raya, voy a estar vigilándolo.

Se despidieron. Malfoy bajó primero a su sala común y cuando pasó un rato bajó Hermione. Ahora el problema era que tenía que hacer las paces con Ron para confesarle lo de Harry, y eso no era fácil, Ron podía llegar a ser muy testarudo si se lo proponía.

Pero no fue muy difícil que volvieran a hablarse, porque unos días después una noticia publicada en El profeta hizo que los tres volvieran a estar como antes.

Hermione y Ron desayunaban separados únicamente por unos cuantos alumnos. Hermione no era la única que estaba cansada de discutir siempre, Ron también, pero eran demasiado orgullosos para admitir que deseaban poder volver a hablar con normalidad. Llegaron las lechuzas con el correo, llevándole a Hermione el acostumbrado número de El profeta. Cuando leyó la primera página se sobresaltó y tuvo que ahogar un grito tapándose la boca con la mano. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Ron, que la miraba en aquel momento pensando en intentar hacer las paces. Seguramente no lo hubiera hecho al final, al igual que todos los días anteriores, si no hubiera visto el gesto de preocupación de su amiga. Por eso, se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

-Mira Ron, el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge ha desaparecido.- dijo Hermione como si Ron y ella no hubieran estado enfadados nunca.

-¿Y eso es tan malo?- dijo Ron con un gesto de despreocupación- yo creo que es lo mejor que podía pasar, ya sabes que no ha hecho nada por buscar a quien-tu-sabes. Quizás ahora pongan a otro que sea menos inútil.

-¿No te das cuenta? Un ministro de magia no desaparece así porque sí, tienen mucha protección. ¿Y si es cosa de quien-nosotros-sabemos? Creo que es motivo de sobra para preocuparse, si el ministerio de magia no lo ha encontrado... con la de gente cualificada y contactos que tienen...

-Puede que tengas razón.-dijo Ron convencido por las palabras de Hermione- ¿y si le mandamos una lechuza a mis padres? Mi padre trabaja en el ministerio, seguro que sabe algo.

-Buena idea.-dijo Hermione.

Se levantaron corriendo hacia la lechucería sin pasar por la mesa de Slytherin para avisar a Harry, que se quedó extrañado de que sus amigos no estuvieran esperándolo a la salida del comedor. Después de mandar una carta con Pigwidgeon salieron de la lechucería para ir a clase.

-Tenía que pasar algo así, lo sabía.- dijo Hermione como si hablara con ella misma.- tanto tiempo sin actividad tenebrosa y de repente esto, pero claro, así es menos sospechoso ¿no crees?

-Si.- dijo Ron rápidamente- habrá mucha gente que no lo relacione con quien-tu-sabes pero espero que otra mucha gente sí. Me pregunto por qué Harry no tiene visiones cuando más nos interesa.

-¡Ron! Pobre Harry ¿no? Demasiado tiene con ver esas cosas sin querer. Cada vez que tiene Adivinación va asustado, como si temiera que va a ver de nuevo algo horrible.- dijo Hermione con tono de compasión.

Ron, que iba con Harry a Adivinación, sabía que lo que había dicho Hermione era cierto, y se sintió un poco mal al querer que Harry tuviera visiones.

-Y hablando de Harry...- dijo Hermione bajando la voz- aquel rumor que dijeron Parvati y Lavender, era verdad.

-¿Cómo que era verdad?¿Qué parte del rumor? Porque ya sabes que derivó un poco.- preguntó Ron con extrañeza.

-Que Harry me gusta, pero no le digas nada ¿vale?- dijo Hermione.

Se sintió más que nunca entre dos aguas. Estaba entre dos bandos tan opuestos que se sentía como una traidora. Estaba cansada de tener que mentir constantemente a Draco, Harry y Ron, pero no podía hacerlo de otra manera.

-Pero Hermione, él está con Cho, y sabes que le gusta mucho.- dijo Ron sorprendido de que al final Harry tuviera razón.

-Si, pero eso no quita que me pueda gustar ¿no? No te preocupes, no quiero interferir en su relación.

Durante el resto del día no pareció que el resto de los alumnos estuvieran muy preocupados por la desaparición del ministro de magia, aunque cuando se lo contaron a Harry se mostró bastante intranquilo. Hermione tampoco comentó nada a Draco, ni él a ella, pero tenía la sensación de que quizás él pudiera saber algo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para llegar a una conclusión. La carta de respuesta del señor Weasley no les aclaró demasiado, se limitó a contarles que en el ministerio estaban todos muy preocupados y que estaban haciendo todo lo que podían por averiguar donde estaba, y que además, con todo el alboroto estaba todo convertido en un caos. Ellos imaginaron que seguramente, los padres de Ron, tendrían también una teoría pero que no les dijeron nada para no preocuparlos.

Los días siguientes miraron con detenimiento las noticias de El profeta, pero no eran muy diferentes de lo que el señor Weasley les había contado. Que si habían enviado a los inefables, a los aurores... que si habían avisado al ministro muggle, a los de cooperación mágica internacional...

Pero una semana después, otra noticia les aclaró las ideas.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione esperaban con impaciencia la llegada del correo. Cuando Hermione desprendió el periódico de la pata de la lechuza no tuvo ni que leer el titular, la foto que aparecía en la portada le bastó. Lo mismo le pasó a Ron. Sin embargo, Harry, en la mesa de Slytherin tuvo que mirar con disimulo por encima de los alumnos que habían recibido El profeta para enterarse de algo. Por suerte para él, Draco Malfoy no estaba sentado muy lejos y pudo ver perfectamente el periódico cuando lo levantó.

El ministerio estaba sumido en el caos, todos los departamentos se habían volcado al máximo en buscar a Cornelius Fudge, pero la vida seguía y había muchos temas importantes que controlar que habían quedado fuera de control.

El titular de El profeta decía: " Lucius Malfoy, nuevo ministro de magia."

Habían tenido que elegir nuevo ministro, al menos mientras que Fudge estuviera desaparecido, para que pusiera orden en el caos del ministerio.

A Harry le pareció que a Draco le había pillado por sorpresa, pues de mirar con despreocupación el periódico pasó a una expresión orgullosa. Lo que faltaba, que Draco Malfoy fuera el hijo del ministro de magia, ahora si que se pondría inaguantable. Esa fue la primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza, pero después recapacitó, era mucho peor que Lucius Malfoy, un mortifago, fuera ministro de magia, ahora podría controlarlo todo a su antojo. ¿Cómo podían estar tan ciegos los del ministerio?

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Ron y Hermione esperaron impacientes a Harry en el vestíbulo:

-¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Hermione esperando que la respuesta de Harry coincidiera con las de Ron y ella.

-Que es horrible, no se como los del ministerio no se dan cuenta de lo que Malfoy pretende.-dijo Harry.

-Ahora todo encaja, los mortifagos han estado estos dos años planeándolo todo para que no nos diéramos cuenta, para que parezca una casualidad e infiltrarse cuidadosamente en los puestos importantes.- dijo Hermione.

-Si ¿no os parece una casualidad también que Snape haya conseguido este año ser profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?- dijo Ron, pero Hermione le miró con desaprobación.

-¿Otra vez maquinando contra Snape? Dumbledore confía en él, y aunque nos caiga mal nunca ha intentado hacer nada contra Harry.-dijo Hermione repitiendo lo que siempre decía cuando Ron conspiraba contra Snape.

-Yo creo que estás cegada, te trastornó ese baile con Snape.-dijo Ron siendo fulminado por una mirada de Hermione- no es pura casualidad, si se cambió al bando de Dumbledore ha podido cambiar de nuevo al de los mortifagos.

-Pienso que Snape es lo que menos tiene que preocuparnos ahora.-dijo Harry.- está claro que todo esto estaba planeado ¿os acordáis de lo que Lucius Malfoy nos dijo cuando nos lo encontramos?

-Que mi familia estaba en el punto de mira.-dijo Ron preocupado y con cierto tono de tristeza.- debería escribir a mis padres para advertirles.

-Seguramente tus padres conocen a Lucius Malfoy mejor que nosotros y sabrán lo que piensa.-dijo Hermione.

-Lo que no entiendo es como han elegido a Malfoy, ¡por favor, es un mortifago!-dijo Harry indignado.

-Ya, pero nadie tiene pruebas contra él. Fue absuelto cuando lo cogieron hace 16 años y es una persona muy influyente y está muy bien considerado.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué está muy bien considerado? Porque tiene mucho dinero y da donaciones constantemente para ganarse a los que de verdad son influyentes. Y luego dicen que el dinero no lo es todo...-dijo Ron con tristeza al pensar que sus padres aunque no tuvieran dinero eran honrados- Una sucia y asquerosa rata de cloaca con galeones, eso es lo que es Lucius Malfoy.

-Cuida esa boquita, Weasley.- dijo Draco que pasaba por allí, muy estirado y con aires de grandeza- ¿no querrás que lo primero que tenga que hacer mi padre como ministro sea despedir a tu padre? Pero creo que aún no, hay cosas más importantes antes que molestarse por un insignificante empleado del departamento del uso indebido de objetos muggles.

Ron se contuvo, a parte de porque Hermione y Harry lo sujetaban con fuerza, porque en realidad temía que lo que Malfoy había dicho podría ser cierto. Ya sabía la manía que Lucius tenía a su padre.

-Déjalo, es la novedad, ya se le bajarán los humos.- dijo Hermione.

-En la mesa de Slytherin me dio la impresión de que a Malfoy le había cogido por sorpresa lo de su padre.- dijo Harry.

-Puede ser.- dijo Hermione.

Hermione no sabía que pensar. Malfoy le ocultaba cosas, y si eran cosas como aquella, con más razón. Recordó que cuando su padre fue a verlo a Hogwarts estaba muy enfadado porque había dañado su imagen al relacionarlo con una muggle, pero lo más sospechoso era que lo que le preocupaba era que hubiera dañado su imagen cuando iban a ascenderle. ¿Sería cierto que iban a ascenderle?¿O se referiría a que estaba planeado hacerse ministro de magia y una cosa así no estaría bien vista entre los mortifagos?¿Sabría Draco la verdad o a él también le había dado esa excusa?

La duda la corroía pero estaba segura de que si le preguntaba algo no se lo contaría.

Terminó esa semana con el comienzo del mes de Febrero. Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían dándole vueltas al tema de Lucius Malfoy. Hermione había intentado preguntarle a Draco en varias ocasiones, pero unas veces no se atrevió y otras no recibió ninguna respuesta. Justo después de la noticia, Hermione tuvo miedo de que Draco no quisiera seguir con ella, porque su padre era el ministro y podía ser aún peor si los pillaba, o incluso que se hubiera acentuado su desprecio por los sangre sucia o millones de cosas que la asaltaron de repente. Pero se sintió mucho más tranquila al comprobar que todo seguía igual que antes cuando se vieron a solas la primera vez después de la noticia. Era mucho más extraño todavía ver a Malfoy paseándose por Hogwarts como si fuera el rey del mundo, con su popularidad renovada después de la noticia de la novia muggle y que luego a solas fuera todo lo contrario, la arrogancia y la estupidez desaparecían por completo, sólo había en él dulzura, amor y pasión.

**Una respuesta generalizada:**

**Veo que todas andáis un poco molestas con la actitud de Ron. De hecho lo quise poner así, porque según yo veo a Ron, es un poco impulsivo y cabezota, mientras que Harry suele ir a su rollo y no se preocupa por esas tonterías. De todas formas, Ron no anda equivocado y ¿acaso no tiene motivos para sospechar de Hermione??? jejejejeje**

**Mailing: Jejejeje, me resultó gracioso escribir el beso de Parvati y Charlie, porque según yo veo a Parvati en mi ff, es bastante infantil y alocada, y me pareció que el beso tenía que ser así ;-D, me alegro que te haya gustado!!! Sobre Draco… pues sí, es difícil que deje de ser tan Slytherin y se lleve bien con Harry, aunque éste ahora sea también de Slytherin, pero bueno, ya lo verás XDDD**

**Alix-91: Bienvenida a mi ff!!!**

**Bea Malfoy: Pues sí, a este ff le quedan muchos capítulos, aunque también es verdad que los capítulos no suelen ser demasiado largos, creo que tengo el defecto de cortar los capítulos muy cortos y así claro, me salen millones de capítulos jejejeje. Sobre lo de Parvati y Dean, es lo que tu dices, Parvati no quiere que la vea en su cita con Charlie en las tres escobas porque Dean era antes su novio y Parvati lo dejó después de que quedara fascinada por Charlie en el baile de navidad.**

**Nagini: jejeje, me alegro de que compartas mi opinión sobre lo que el sombrero le dijo a Harry en el segundo libro (en mi opinión creo que en ese libro hay muchas claves de la historia). Ahhh!! Peruana!! Como una de mis mejores amigas!! Pero yo soy de España ;-D. La verdad es que no me había parado a contar los años que se llevan Parvati (supongo que te refieres a ella aunque me pusieras Lavender) y Charlie, contando se deben llevar 6 años, es bastante diferencia pero tampoco nada exagerado… En fin, que me alegro que te guste el ff!!!**

**Marina: Ya veo que te enganchaste al ff!! Me alegra que te gusten las parejas del ff. Mmmmm creo que pronto agregarás a algún personaje más al paredón jejejeje (mantén afilado el pelapatatas evilgrin). A ver si te veo por el msn!! Y a ver si te animas a subir el ff de Sirius!!**

**Ana María: Vas a tener que esperar muy poco!!! He leído tu review justo antes de subir los capítulos ¡que suerte! Veo que captaste la esencia de la personalidad de Parvati (puede parecer un poco inmadura pero no es mala persona, es que me gustaba la idea de que contrastara con la madurez de Charlie) y también la personalidad de Ron, como dices, es de ideas fijas, es decir, también un poco cabezota jejejeje. Sobre lo de la actuación de Hermione como buscadora… en realidad (no adelanto acontecimientos…) podría haber complicado mucho el ff con ese tema. Y bueno, aunque Ron y Hermione estén peleados, ninguno de los dos quiere perjudicar a Gryffindor y harán lo que tengan que hacer (¡¡no puedo evitar dar pistas!! Jejeje) Mmmmm, a mi también me gustan las respuestas de Harry, no tiene más remedio que soportar a su nueva casa (créeme tampoco le supondrá un gran trauma) ya que forma parte de su destino y como tu dices, es algo por lo que tiene que pasar para el desarrollo de sus poderes. Una vez más ¡me encantan tus reviews! ;-D Y por cierto, ay, por que poco llegaste tarde para los summary, (he subido unos cuantos ff!!) pero si algún día me embarco en un nuevo ff (estos ya los tenía empezados) te pediré consejo!!! Besitos!!**


	17. Planes y teorías

**Capítulo 17: Planes y teorías**

Un día, después de seguir buscándole explicación a los últimos acontecimientos, decidieron ir a ver a Sirius, por si éste podía aclararles algo.

-¿Qué piensas tu sobre Lucius Malfoy?- preguntó Harry después de disimular un rato hablando sobre otros temas.

-Qué os voy a contar de él que no sepáis. Sin duda fue un mortífago, y te creo cuando dices que sigue siéndolo.-dijo Sirius.

-Si, pero cuando nos lo encontramos en Hogwarts...- dijo Ron.

-¿Os lo encontrasteis en Hogwarts?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando salió en el periódico del colegio que Draco tenía una novia muggle.- dijo Ron, y a Hermione le dio una punzada en el estómago.

-¿Ah si? No me había enterado, como comprenderéis no me intereso mucho por los cotilleos de los alumnos. Supongo que no le haría mucha gracia, ya sabéis como son esa familia con la pureza de sangre, me sorprende que no mandaran a Draco a Durmstrang, sobre todo sabiendo lo que opina Lucius sobre Dumbledore y de que estudien aquí hijos de muggles.-continuó Sirius.

-Draco dijo que su madre no quería que fuera tan lejos al colegio.-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Eso dijo? Bueno, en parte me imagino que tendrá algo de verdad, Narcisa no es tan insensible como su marido y tampoco querría que el chico lo pasara mal-dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué iba a pasarlo mal?- dijo Hermione muy interesada.

-Bueno, me parece que ese no es el tema del que queríais hablarme.-dijo Sirius dándose cuenta del interés de Hermione, decidió no contar nada más. Estaba claro que no sabían por qué Draco estudiaba en Hogwarts y no en Durmstrang.

-¿Crees que todo ha sido un plan de Voldemort para tener a alguien en el ministerio que obedezca sus órdenes?- preguntó Harry, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en Draco Malfoy.

-Por supuesto, también pienso que estos años han sido una forma de ganar posiciones con cautela.- dijo Sirius que parecía haberles leído el pensamiento.

-¿Y que me dices de Snape?¿No es sospechoso que sea profesor de DCAO precisamente este año?- dijo Ron.

-¿Snape? No creo, es demasiado... no sé, siempre va al sol que más calienta, dudo que vuelva a unirse a los mortifagos.- dijo Sirius.

-¿Y si el sol que mas calienta ahora es quien-tu-sabes?¿y si los mortífagos nunca supieron que se había unido a Dumbledore? Si lo supieran le despreciarían, y sin embargo, es muy amigo de Lucius Malfoy.- dijo Ron.

-Realmente no creo que Snape sea un mortífago.-dijo Sirius en tono de querer dejar zanjado ese tema.

-¿Piensas que Draco Malfoy puede saber algo de cómo su padre ha llegado a ministro de magia?- preguntó Hermione.

-Ha sonado la campana, vais a llegar tarde a clase.-dijo Sirius.

Pero antes de abandonar el despacho de Sirius, Hermione pudo ver que la expresión de preocupación con la que Sirius se había quedado cambiaba poco a poco como si hubiera descubierto algo de repente.

Pasaron algunos días, Hermione y Draco hacían el trabajo en la biblioteca y de vez en cuando Hermione veía como Draco se reía solo.

-¿De que te estás riendo? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.- dijo Hermione un poco harta.

-No es nada.- dijo Draco volviendo a reírse.

-Si claro, y me lo tengo que creer, llevas varios días así.-dijo Hermione empezando a ponerse de mal humor.

Harry le había contado que últimamente en el dormitorio Malfoy cuchicheaba mucho con Crabbe y Goyle y se reían, y pensaba que estaban tramando algo.

-Estás tramando algo ¿no?- dijo Hermione muy seria- ¿estáis inventando alguna de vuestras ridículas insignias o algo por el estilo?

-¡Nuestras insignias no eran ridículas!- Malfoy se acordó de "Potter apesta" y volvió a reírse- todavía guardo algunas ¿sabes?

-O sea, que no me lo vas a contar.- dijo Hermione volviendo a mirar sus apuntes.

-Si te lo contara perdería la gracia.- dijo Malfoy.

-Ah, admites que tramas algo.-dijo Hermione.

-Ya lo verás.- dijo Malfoy.

Por más que intentó que se lo contara no lo consiguió, ni ese día ni los siguientes, al igual que Harry, que tampoco consiguió enterarse de nada de lo que cuchicheaban.

Una noche, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común estudiando, y vieron como un grupo de alumnos miraban fijamente el tablón de anuncios.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?-preguntó Hermione levantándose para mirar.

-No se, habrán cambiado el día de la salida a Hogsmeade.- dijo Ron.

-¡No pueden cambiarla! Es el día de San Valentín.- dijo Hermione.

-Y a ti que más te da- dijo Ron- tu no tienes a nadie con quien celebrarlo.

Hermione lo miró con cara de enfado.

-Oh Ron, eres tan delicado.- dijo Hermione con ironía- desde luego que no comprendo qué hiciste para que Padma saliera contigo, no me lo imagino.

-Lo siento, no lo he dicho con mala intención.- dijo Ron que había dicho eso sin pensar y no quería que Hermione se volviera a enfadar con él- yo me refería a que Harry lo celebrará con Cho...

-¿Intentas arreglarlo?- dijo Hermione y añadió fingiendo que estaba molesta:- ya se que Harry va a celebrarlo con Cho, no me lo tienes que recordar.

Se acercaron al tablón y vieron que la salida a Hogsmeade seguía siendo el día de San Valentín.

-Oh, que pena, te toca quedarte en Hogwarts, creo que alguien no va a poder celebrar San Valentín en Hogsmeade- dijo Hermione con ironía al ver que a Ron le tocaba ronda de prefecto.

-Bueno, a lo mejor a Padma también le ha tocado quedarse.- dijo Ron como diciendo:¡Toma!- Ah, pero vaya, a alguien le ha tocado supervisar la decoración del Gran comedor.

-Si, ya lo veo- dijo Hermione pensando que supervisar a los de primero y segundo que se quedaban para la decoración durante la mañana era lo más horrible del mundo.

-¡Mira! Van a venir a darnos charlas sobre las salidas profesionales, eso está bien, a lo mejor me aclaro las ideas.-dijo Ron al ver la hoja que estaban mirando los otros alumnos.

-Yo ya lo tengo claro, pero está bien.- dijo Hermione mientras volvían de nuevo a la mesa- alguien ha debido decirle algo a Dumbledore.

-Si- dijo Parvati que estaba sentada cerca- ha sido Charlie, le dije que estábamos un poco perdidos.

-Ya me imagino la charla que nos dará Charlie- dijo Ron poniendo cara de aburrimiento- sólo espero que no llamen a Percy para que venga.

Después de seguir estudiando un rato más, Ron y Hermione tenían que irse a la ronda nocturna. Parvati y Lavender hacían cosas muy raras.

-¿Qué hacen esas dos?- preguntó Hermione.

-Creo que están practicando las premoniciones para la clase de Adivinación.- dijo Ron a quien nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así.

-Practicar premoniciones.... ¿No es absurdo? Se supone que por eso son premoniciones, no se pueden tener cuando uno quiere ¿no?- dijo Hermione a Ron mirando a Parvati que cerraba los ojos pensando.

-¡Lavender!- dijo Parvati con sorpresa, y luego le dijo en voz baja- va a ocurrir el día de San Valentín.- y las dos soltaron una risita tonta.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir en San Valentín?- dijo Hermione, que aunque se suponía que no debería haberlo escuchado le preguntó, para que viera el coraje que daba que te cotillearan la conversación.

-Son cosas íntimas, ya sabes.- dijo Parvati muy colorada y mirando de reojo a Ron.

Cuando Ron y Hermione salían de la sala común:

-Es que le daría corte decirlo delante tuya- dijo Hermione.

-Si, se creerá que soy tonto, que no se lo que pasa en la intimidad entre chicos y chicas- dijo Ron.

-Ya, pero es tu hermano.- dijo Hermione- ¿no crees que es muy precipitado? Llevan muy poco saliendo juntos. ¿No estará aprovechándose de ella?

-Bueno, ese es su problema, ellos sabrán lo que hacen, y no creo que Charlie se esté aprovechando de ella, siempre ha sido muy responsable, Parvati tiene más peligro que él, sin duda.- dijo Ron.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, iba a resultar que todos estaban más espabilados que ella y Draco.

-Oye Ron- dijo Hermione muerta de vergüenza- tu y Padma...

-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron, que nunca se habría imaginado a Hermione preguntando algo así y poniéndose muy rojo- eso son cosas privadas.

Hermione se disculpó, pero por la cara que puso Ron le dio la impresión de que no.

-Es que por lo que intuyo, me da la impresión de que todos están muy espabilados- dijo Hermione.

-¿A quien te refieres con "todos"?- preguntó Ron con interés.

-Bueno, Harry y Cho, Parvati y Charlie...- dijo Hermione.

-Parvati y Charlie todavía no ¿ y eso son "todos"?- dijo Ron- ¿Y eso te preocupa? Las cosas llegan cuando tienen que llegar, no hay que precipitarlas que luego vienen los arrepentimientos y no hay vuelta a atrás.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Hermione.

-Y hablando de espabilados, Neville, Seamus y yo estamos intentando hacer de celestinos con Dean y Hannah Abbot, es que el pobre se quedó hecho polvo después de lo de Parvati, a ver si así se olvida de ella y se anima un poco.- dijo Ron.

-¿Tu de celestino? No puedo creerlo.-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Durante todo este tiempo seguían mirando con atención cada noticia que salía en El profeta, por si acaso les daba una pista, pero sospechosamente, aparte de insistir en que estaban buscando por mar y tierra a Fudge, no había ninguna otra noticia que les aclarara las ideas. Estaba claro que no podían ignorar la desaparición de Fudge y tenía que parecer que el ministerio estaba muy interesado en encontrarlo. Lo más curioso fue que el periódico se deshacía en elogios para el nuevo ministro. Esto sólo hizo confirmar las sospechas de Harry, Ron y Hermione de que El profeta sólo publicaba aquello que a los mortífagos les interesaba y seguramente habrían podido colar en los altos puestos a alguno de los suyos.

-¿No es indignante? Estamos aquí en Hogwarts sin saber qué pasa en realidad y tan tranquilos.-dijo Hermione muy alterada.

-No veo que estés muy tranquila.-dijo Ron.

-Si, vale, pero ¿y si hacen algo para liberar a los de Azkaban?¿y si les da por echarles la maldición Imperius a los aurores para que ataquen a los que no son mortífagos?¿y si se dedican a matar a los muggles?- expuso Hermione bastante histérica sobre todo si tenía en cuenta quién era el ministro.

-Tienes razón en todo eso que dices, pero hacer algo así sería muy sospechoso, pondría en alerta a toda la comunidad mágica. Yo pienso que de momento no pretenden actuar tan a la ligera, que esto es un plan cuidadosamente trazado.- dijo Harry intentando tranquilizar a Hermione, aunque ni el mismo podía estar tranquilo.

-¿Podría Percy contarnos algo?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Percy? ¿Estás loca? Ya sabes como es, el ministerio es lo primero- dijo Ron, como si estuviera avergonzado de que Percy fuera su hermano.

-Si pero el ministerio que hay ahora está controlado por los mortifagos, no creo que esté de acuerdo con eso.- dijo Hermione.

-Mira, Percy es muy ambicioso, nunca admitiría que el ministerio haya cometido un error.- dijo Ron.

-¿Ni aunque el ministro sea Lucius Malfoy? Yo lo tenía como una persona inteligente, no creo que esté tan ciego como para no darse cuenta. Me imagino que tendrá tan poco aprecio hacia Lucius Malfoy como él le tiene a vuestra familia.-dijo Hermione.

Todo aquel tema había tenido a Harry bastante afectado, pero no había querido agobiar demasiado a Ron y a Hermione para que no se alterasen. Desde que tuvo la visión sobre Voldemort, había estado deseando que no fuese real que quizás estuviese equivocado y el periodo de tranquilidad que habían vivido se prolongara para siempre, pero ahora todos los indicios apuntaban a que de verdad iba a ocurrir. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él, no sabía que era peor, si saberlo o no pero en el fondo había algo que lo hacía dudar ¿realmente acabaría con él? Ahora sólo tenía que empezar la cuenta atrás, quedaban cuatro meses para acabar el curso y podría ocurrir cualquier día.

-No os preocupéis, al menos por ahora. Mientras estemos en Hogwarts estaremos seguros.- dijo Harry.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, estás súper protegido tanto aquí como en casa de tus tíos, pero ¿y los demás? Y no sólo lo digo por mí, pero estaré en el mundo muggle, con mis padres muggles, sin poder hacer magia por ser menor de edad, y siendo sangre sucia. No es por nada, pero tengo motivos suficientes para preocuparme.- dijo Hermione.

-Si todo sale bien, estarás pasando el verano tranquilamente, acuérdate de mi visión.- dijo Harry fingiendo estar seguro de si mismo.

Aquello no hizo que Hermione se tranquilizara, en el fondo deseaba que las visiones de Harry fueran producto de su imaginación. Pero si eran ciertas, eso significaba que tanto Voldemort como Malfoy iban a morir. Una lágrima brillante se escapó de sus ojos.

- Vamos, no te pongas así.- dijo Harry intentando consolarla- no va a pasarte nada, para eso estamos Ron y yo. Venga, que vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones.

Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era tener que hacer alguna poción. Cuando llegó a la puerta del aula, estaban allí los de Slytherin. Malfoy era el centro de atención de su grupo y hablaba muy animadamente. Aquello hizo que el nudo que sentía en la garganta se apretara aún más: no podía morir, no podía ser un mortifago, no podían quedarle cuatro meses de vida como máximo.


	18. La poción de la verdad

**Jejejeje tenía que poneros este capítulo. Qué mala, así os dejo con la intriga…**

**Capítulo 18: La poción de la verdad**

Entraron en la clase y Hermione se sentó al final del aula con Harry.

-Hoy veremos la poción de la verdad o Veritaserum- dijo Sirius- los ingredientes están apuntados en la pizarra. Como sabéis, esta poción permite sacar a la luz los secretos más ocultos, bastan unas cuantas gotas de una poción bien hecha. Cuando termine la clase, etiquetaréis vuestras muestras y me las entregaréis para que las evalúe.

Los alumnos se pusieron a hacer la poción. Hermione lloraba en silencio sin que Harry se atreviera a decirle nada para evitarlo. Sirius se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la clase supervisando las pociones de los alumnos. Algunas de las pociones eran bastante desastrosas, en lugar de ir adquiriendo un aspecto transparente y líquido como el agua eran viscosas y de cualquier color menos transparente.

-¡Señor Finnegan! ¿Qué porquería es esta?- dijo Sirius intentando sacar una muestra con la cuchara pero era tan plastosa que le fue casi imposible- debería fijarse en la de su compañero, parece que va por el buen camino.

Neville, que estaba sentado con Seamus, tenía en su caldero una poción totalmente transparente. Tanto él como Harry habían mejorado mucho desde que Snape no les daba pociones. Sirius siguió mirando las pociones de los demás hasta que llegó a la mesa de Harry y Hermione, y vio que las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por la cara de Hermione caían sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sirius.

-No es nada.-dijo Hermione secándose con la manga de la túnica y removiendo la poción.

-Uno no llora de esa forma por nada.- dijo Sirius un poco preocupado- ten cuidado, si cae alguna lágrima en la poción se estropeará, y te está quedando francamente bien.

Sirius se dio la vuelta hacia el caldero de Harry, hizo un gesto a Harry como si le preguntara qué le pasaba a Hermione, pero Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a intentar sacarle información a Malfoy.-le dijo Sirius en voz baja a Harry.

Hermione lo escuchó. Así que era eso lo que Sirius pensó cuando fueron a visitarlo a su despacho, aprovechar la clase de pociones con la poción de la verdad para sacarle información a Malfoy.

-Eso no está bien.- dijo Hermione a Harry cuando Sirius se había ido.

-Pero no puedes negar que no sea una buena idea.- dijo Harry, que parecía expectante.

-Si, pero es muy imprudente de su parte, ¿acaso no crees que Malfoy se lo contará a su padre? Sirius podría meterse en un buen lío.- dijo Hermione.

-Ya, confío en que lo haya planeado bien, es una buena forma para saber lo que está pasando.-dijo Harry.

Bastante rato antes de que acabase la clase, Sirius les dijo que les dieran las muestras. La mayoría empezó a protestar porque no les había dado tiempo a terminar. Fue pasando por las mesas y recogiendo todos los tarritos.

-Bueno, ahora vais a comprobar los efectos de la poción de la verdad.- dijo Sirius.

Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa y de miedo.

-Por la cara que ponéis veo que todos tenéis cosas que ocultar.- dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente, lo que provocó que la cara de espanto de los alumnos fuera a más- No os preocupéis, la poción de la verdad necesita un tiempo de maduración para ser tan potente como para revelar secretos muy profundos. Ahora veréis que algunas de las pociones ni siquiera podrá sacar que alguna vez estuvisteis levantados a deshora.- dijo esto mientras miraba algunas de las pociones verdaderamente espantosas.- ¿Algún voluntario?

Todos se miraban unos a otros, era lógico que nadie quisiera probar la poción de la verdad. Ron, que estaba delante de Harry y Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver si Hermione levantaba la mano, como solía hacer. Pero Hermione no la levantó, tenía demasiados secretos.

-¿No?¿No hay voluntarios?- dijo Sirius- bueno, pues la probaréis todos.

La clase se convirtió en un murmullo de quejas. Sirius fue repartiendo una de las pociones a cada uno.

- El efecto de la poción dura una hora, así que beberéis la poción que os he dado y luego la persona que haya hecho la poción que os habéis bebido os preguntará algo.- dijo Sirius, que había elegido cuidadosamente la poción mejor hecha para dársela a Malfoy.

-Profesor ¿tengo que beberme esto? es que es un poco asqueroso ¿y se me muero?.-dijo Lavender.

-No se va a morir, señorita Brown -dijo Sirius mirando la etiqueta de la poción de Lavender- señor Finnegan, hay que poner más atención, ahora su novia va a tener que beberse esa horrible poción que ha hecho.

-¿a quién le habrá tocado mi poción?- dijo Ron dándose la vuelta hacia la mesa de Harry- ojalá le haya tocado a Malfoy... le preguntaría algunas cositas.

-No podríamos preguntarle sobre eso que tu sabes aquí delante de todos.- dijo Harry.

-Claro que no, le preguntaría quien era la muggle con la que sale.- dijo Ron y Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

-Vaya desperdicio de pregunta- dijo Harry- ¿y si te dice es mi vecina de al lado? Puede ser cualquiera, no tiene por qué ser de Hogwarts.

-Yo he tenido suerte- dijo Ron enseñando la poción de Crabbe que le había tocado ,que era de color azul y opaca- no parece que esta poción esté muy bien hecha.

-¡Silencio!- dijo Sirius muy serio- venga, tomaros la poción.

Los alumnos miraban la poción con aprensión, pero no tuvieron más remedio

que beberla. Una sensación de tranquilidad los invadió de repente. Sirius se acercó a la primera mesa, la de Parvati y cogió el frasco.

-A ver, señorita Bulstrode, pregúntele algo a la señorita Patil.- dijo Sirius.

Las chicas de Slytherin murmuraban entre ellas, como si estuvieran en un concurso y tuvieran que ponerse de acuerdo en la respuesta. No podían perder una oportunidad así para mal meter contra los de Gryffindor.

-¿Quién besa mejor el profesor Weasley o Dean Thomas?- preguntó Millicent Bulstrode con socarronería mientras las de Slytherin se reían.

-¡Charlie Weasley! ¡vaya pregunta!- dijo Parvati al instante.

Los de Gryffindor, especialmente Dean, miraron con mala cara a Millicent Bulstrode por la preguntita. Así que habían decidido hacer preguntas especialmente conflictivas...Los de Gryffindor no pensaban quedarse atrás.

El resto de las preguntas, por ambas partes, fueron muy intencionadas para crear malestar.

La poción de Lavender le tocó a Harry, y no dudó en preguntarle si le gustaba Hermione, a lo que Harry contestó que no. Ron miró con cara de lástima a Hermione pero a ella se le había olvidado disimular que debía sentirse triste.

Como muchas de las pociones no estaban bien hechas, algunas de las preguntas tuvieron que ser cambiadas por otras más triviales, como por ejemplo, la respuesta de Ron, que fue contestar que había copiado alguna vez los deberes.

La poción de Hermione había sido puesta a posta por Sirius en la mesa de Malfoy. Había tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado preguntarle...pero no podía hacerlo allí, delante de todos, así que eligió una pregunta aparentemente inocente, pero que bastara para callar las dudas de Harry y Ron.

-¿Tienes algún tatuaje?- preguntó Hermione a Malfoy, ante la decepción de la clase, que esperaban algo más escabroso.

-No.- contestó Malfoy, y Hermione dirigió una mirada elocuente a Harry y Ron.

Siguieron con las preguntas hasta que llegó la última, la pregunta para Hermione, que estaba más aliviada porque era la poción de Harry. Éste, había estado pensando también cuidadosamente la pregunta, no iba a preguntarle quién era el chico que le gustaba, porque ya sabía que era él pero...

- ¿por qué estabas en la torre norte... el día 20 de diciembre?- y añadió esto último en voz muy baja para no comprometerla demasiado, no estaba bien que una alumna estuviera por allí a esas horas.

La pregunta también decepcionó a los de la clase, Ron miró con extrañeza a Harry, y Malfoy evitó mirar, pero tuvo que ponerse a rebuscar en la mochila para que no vieran la cara de horror que tenía.

-Había quedado con...

Pero no terminó la frase, la campana que indicaba el final de la clase sonó. Tuvieron que llenar otra vez los frascos para que les pusieran nota.

Se acababa el tiempo de efectividad de la poción y Sirius se apresuró a ordenar a Malfoy que llevara la caja con las muestras de poción a su despacho.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, todavía bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad se dirigieron a la siguiente clase, sin hacerse preguntas, era una situación muy tensa porque los tres querían preguntarse muchas cosas pero ya habían visto que podía dar lugar a malos rollos.

-Después del almuerzo iremos a ver a Sirius para que nos cuente lo que ha averiguado.- dijo Harry.

-Oye Hermione, muy astuto lo del tatuaje.- dijo Ron que pensaba que a él no se le hubiera ocurrido una forma tan sutil de preguntarle si era un mortifago.

-¿Veis? ¿tenía yo razón o no?- dijo Hermione con tono de suficiencia.

-¿Qué era eso de la torre norte?- preguntó Ron sin maldad, no porque quisiera la respuesta de Hermione sino porque no sabía el por qué Harry había preguntado aquello.

Pero Hermione no había escuchado la pregunta, en cuanto oyó "torre" se tapó los oídos, si no había pregunta no tenía que haber respuesta.

-Harry, eres un cotilla.- dijo Hermione malhumorada.

Mientras, en el despacho de Sirius, Draco había dejado la caja delas pociones sobre la mesa cuando Sirius entró y cerró la puerta.

-Gracias, Draco.- dijo Sirius, pero cuando Draco se acercó a la puerta le preguntó sin rodeos- ¿sabias que tu padre iba a ser ministro de magia?

-No.

-¿Sabes algo sobre algún plan de los mortífagos para hacerse con el ministerio?

-No.

Sirius empezaba a impacientarse, quedaba muy poco para que el efecto de la poción terminara.

-¿Tienen los mortífagos algún plan para devolverle el poder a quien-tu-sabes?

-Si, pero no se de qué se trata, mi padre no me cuenta sus planes, sólo si le interesa que averigüe algo. No quiere involucrarme hasta que termine los estudios.

-¿Es por lo que pasó hace 8 años?

-Si, mi padre no confía demasiado en mi, cree que no estoy a la altura, por eso lo único que quiere es que termine mis estudios en Hogwarts sin montar ningún escándalo y llamar la atención lo menos posible.

-Pero tu intentas demostrar que no eres como él piensa ¿no?

-Si.

-Y eso le hace enfadar, no tienes que llamar la atención para que tu padre y los mortífagos puedan trazar su plan sin levantar sospechas.

-Si.

-¿Cuál es ese plan?- volvió a intentar preguntar Sirius.

-No lo se.

-¿Quieren que te unas a la Orden tenebrosa cuando acabes los estudios?

-Si

-¿Y tu que piensas?¿estás de acuerdo?

-Siempre he querido que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mi, deseaba ingresar en la orden y demostrar lo que valgo. Servir a la orden tenebrosa es para lo que me han educado desde que nací.

La expresión de Malfoy delataba una lucha interior que no pasó desapercibida para Sirius.

-Pero, hay algo más ¿verdad?

-Ya no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo, empiezo a pensar que servir a la orden es un error. No creo que los muggles sean una amenaza para nosotros sino al contrario, no se por qué tengo que servir ciegamente a una causa sin pies ni cabeza que lo único que hace es traer desgracias y destrozar familias.

Aquella respuesta dejó muy desconcertado a Sirius ¿qué había hecho cambiar de opinión a Draco Malfoy? Estaba claro que su padre no sabía nada de aquel cambio en la mentalidad de su hijo.

-¿qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

-Las desgracias que han ocurrido en mi familia, la presión a la que he estado sometido toda mi vida y conocer el amor a manos de alguien que tiene tanto derecho como yo a hacer magia.

Sirius ya sabía los otros motivos que Malfoy le había contado, al fin y al cabo era miembro de su familia, pero le sorprendió lo último. Se acordó de lo que Ron le contó de la novia muggle de Malfoy.

-¿te refieres a una chica muggle?

-No, estoy enamorado de una sangre sucia.

-¿Y esa chica es?

-Hermione Granger.

Sirius se quedó completamente petrificado. Podía imaginar que Harry y Ron no sabían nada de eso, pero recordó cómo Hermione preguntaba con interés cosas sobre Malfoy.

-Dijiste que tu padre sólo te cuenta lo que trae entre manos cuando te pide que averigües algo ¿sobre qué te dice que averigües?

-Casi siempre sobre Harry Potter.

-¿Y tiene algo que ver eso con tu relación con Hermione?¿es para enterarte de cosas sobre Harry?

-No, mi relación con Hermione está al margen de los asuntos con mi padre, ella no sabe nada, y mi padre tampoco.

-¿Ingresarías en la orden si tu padre te lo pidiera?

-No lo se.

-¿Y si te obligara?

La poción perdía efecto porque Draco no contestó a la pregunta. No podía apurar más, así que antes de pedirle a Draco que se marchara le modificó la memoria para que no pudiera decirle a su padre que se había aprovechado de la clase para sacarle información.

Cuando Malfoy llegó a la clase que tenían después, hacía ya un rato que habían empezado. Se sentó con Crabbe.

-Has tardado mucho ¿no?- preguntó Crabbe.

-¿Si?- dijo Draco extrañado, no recordaba haberse entretenido, sólo dejar la caja en el despacho y marcharse.- No creo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban deseosos de que llegara la hora del almuerzo para ir a preguntar a Sirius. Una vez que comieron, a toda prisa, fueron a verlo a su despacho.

-¿Has averiguado algo?- preguntó Harry esperando algún notición.

-No mucho- dijo Sirius, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione de reojo- Malfoy no sabía que estaba planeado que su padre llegara a ministro, pero si sabe que los mortifagos están buscando la forma para que Voldemort regrese.

-Si pero eso también lo sabemos nosotros.- dijo Harry molesto, pensando que había desaprovechado la ocasión de enterarse de cosas realmente importantes.

-Nosotros lo suponíamos pero no lo sabíamos con certeza. No me ha contado nada más- dijo Sirius, pero Harry hizo un gesto de decepción.

Los tres se disponían a marcharse cuando Sirius llamó a Hermione.

-Hermione, espera un momento.- dijo Sirius y Hermione se quedó en el despacho mientras Harry y Ron se iban.

-Si, que pasa.- dijo Hermione, nerviosa y preocupada.

-Siéntate.- dijo Sirius en tono severo.

Sirius se levantó de su silla y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, como si estuviera pensando con detenimiento lo que iba a decir. Aquellos segundos le parecieron eternos a Hermione.

-Malfoy me ha contado que estáis juntos.- dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a Hermione, que se tapó la cara con las manos con desesperación.

-Si, es verdad.- dijo Hermione en voz baja.- pero no digas nada, por favor, nadie lo sabe, podría ser fatal para los dos.

-Me temo que sería peor para él que para ti.- dijo Sirius agachándose junto a la silla de Hermione- no te voy a decir que lo dejéis, porque no soy quién para decir eso, pero tened mucho cuidado, lo digo por el bien de los dos.

-Ya lo se, el miedo siempre está presente, no se nos olvida.- dijo Hermione con tristeza y a Sirius le dio lástima- ¿ha dicho Draco algo más que yo pueda saber?

-No he querido decirlo delante de Harry y Ron, porque ya sabes como son, pero Lucius Malfoy quiere que Draco entre en la orden cuando termine los estudios.- dijo Sirius.

-Eso podía imaginármelo.-dijo Hermione

-Pero él tiene dudas, empieza a pensar que la causa de los mortífagos no tiene sentido, por problemas que ha habido en su familia y por ti.

-¿por mi?-dijo Hermione.

-Si, dice que tienes tanto derecho como él a hacer magia, y que los muggles no son una amenaza para los magos sino al contrario.

Aquellas palabras dieron luz a un pequeño rinconcito de esperanza.

-¿cuáles son esos problemas en su familia?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si él no te los ha contado, no voy a ser yo quien lo haga.- dijo Sirius- pero quiero avisarte de algo, Lucius Malfoy pide a Draco que averigüe cosas sobre Harry, eso podría ser peligroso, no le des ninguna información sobre Harry ¿entendido?

-Si, claro.

-Si te enteras de algo sospechoso ven a contármelo.

-Bueno, hay algo que me preocupa mucho, hace algún tiempo Harry tuvo una visión. En ella veía a Malfoy muerto y con la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. ¿Crees que... puede ser cierto?

-No lo sé- dijo Sirius mirando con compasión a Hermione, era un amor tan complicado que no le sorprendía que tuviera un final así.


	19. Harry confundido

**�¡Hola a todos!**

**Siento no haber podido pasarme antes pero dejé el recado a mi querida sister Carly de que os dijera en un review que tenía problemillas técnicos.**

**Parece que se han solucionado ya mis problemas con el ordenador (cruzaré los dedos), pero es que además estas cosas siempre fallan en el momento menos oportuno ¡cuando tenía miles de cosas que hacer con el pc! (grrrrrr)**

**Bueno, dejando a un lado mi furia/odio hacia el pc, os traigo más ff, unos cuantos capítulos para no perder la costumbre ;-D , me alegra mucho que os guste y me hacen mucha ilusión vuestros mensajitos! **

**(Respuesta a los reviews abajo )**

**Capítulo 19: Harry confundido**

Cuando Hermione salió del despacho de Sirius, Harry y Ron la esperaban impacientes.

¿Qué te ha dicho Sirius- preguntó Harry que creía que había cosas que no les había contado a él y Ron.

-Sólo felicitarme por mi poción.-dijo Hermione intentando disimular.

-Si, claro, para eso habéis estado tanto rato.- dijo Harry con desconfianza.

-Bueno, pues no me creas.- dijo Hermione pasando del tema- y por cierto, Harry, estás un poco curioso últimamente ¿no?

Harry miró con mala cara a Hermione, y ella se fue hacia la biblioteca, sin decirle nada.

-Déjala, esta época debe ser muy dura para ella.- dijo Ron.

¿Por qué va a ser más dura para ella que para mi- dijo Harry molesto- os recuerdo que seré yo quien me tenga que enfrentar a Voldemort y no vosotros.

-Al final va a tener razón Hermione, somos unos insensibles.-dijo Ron, a lo que siguió un gesto de incomprensión de Harry.

¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora- dijo Harry, que no entendía nada.

-No me estaba refiriendo a todo lo que está pasando en el ministerio y todo eso, me refiero a San Valentín, ella lo pasa mal porque tú estás con Cho...- dijo Ron.

-Ah, era eso.- dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco mal. Era muy raro pensar que Hermione no era simplemente su amiga, que sentía algo por él, y todo aquello había cambiado la forma de comportarse con ella.- Quizás todo haya sido un malentendido¿cómo va a estar Hermione enamorada de mi?

-Si, el otro día me lo confesó.-dijo Ron, como si estuviera dándole el pésame.

Ni Harry ni Ron se habían dado cuenta de que en ese momento Cho pasaba por allí y lo escuchó, se iba a acercar a hablar con Harry, pero lo que había oído la hizo cambiar de opinión.

¿Y que le vas a comprar a Cho para San Valentín- dijo Ron, intentando cambiar el tema de Hermione.- No tengo ni idea de qué voy a comprarle a Padma.

-No lo se.- dijo Harry de mal humor- todo esto de San Valentín es una estupidez, sólo complica las cosas. Cómo si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas para que además mi mejor amiga se enamore de mí y haga que encima me sienta culpable. Creo que iré a hablar con ella.

Y Harry echó a correr hacia la biblioteca, Ron salió detrás para impedírselo.

¿Pero qué dices? Sólo la harías sentir peor.- dijo Ron tratando de convencerlo.

-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Últimamente Hermione está muy rara, parece que tiene secretos con todo el mundo¡hasta con Sirius! Quiero que vuelva a ser mi amiga como antes.- dijo Harry, que no sabía expresar muy bien como se sentía.

-No sé lo que te hace creer que Hermione te oculta algo, pero creo que lo que te pasa es que no soportas que alguien sepa cosas que tú no sabes.- dijo Ron.

¿Ahora me vas a decir tu que Hermione no oculta cosas- dijo Harry con desesperación¡Si tu eres el primero que busca tres pies al gato!

Mientras discutían sobre el tema, llegaron a la biblioteca. No veían a Hermione por ninguna parte, pero siguieron hasta el final del pasillo, y allí la encontraron, muerta de risa hablando con Malfoy.

¿Te pasa algo, Potter- dijo Malfoy, cambiando bruscamente de humor.

Ron y Harry estaban tan confusos que no se les ocurría qué decir, pero no importó, porque la mirada de desaprobación que le echaron a Hermione bastó por si sola.

¿Qué me dices ahora¿soy yo el que está obsesionado con Malfoy-dijo Ron, cuando habían salido de la biblioteca.

-Debe ser un trabajo muy divertido ese que tienen que hacer como castigo.- dijo Harry con cierta ironía que no ocultó su malestar.

¿Estás celoso- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

Harry no sabía qué era lo que había sentido al ver a Hermione tan divertida con Malfoy. No sabía si era que se sentía traicionado, o que realmente estaba celoso de Malfoy.

Hacía mucho que Hermione no era la de siempre con él, como estaba siéndolo con Malfoy en la biblioteca. Se sentía idiota al pensar eso, Hermione no era de su propiedad, no le podía exigir que estuviera siempre a su lado, ayudándolo, que le contara todas sus cosas, y sobre todo porque desde que él salía con Cho, había abandonado un poco a Ron y Hermione. Ella tenía derecho a buscar otro apoyo, y tenía más sentido todavía si añadía el hecho de que ella estuviera enamorada de él sin ser correspondida. ¿Habría encontrado todo eso en Malfoy? Ahí es donde entraban los celos¿tan mal lo había hecho para que ahora Hermione buscara consuelo en Malfoy? Malfoy era lo peor que había en Hogwarts, no podía arrebatarle a su amiga. ¿Sería una estrategia de Malfoy para alejar a Hermione de ellos? No, era pura casualidad, Malfoy nunca se haría amigo de ella. ¿Entonces por qué estaba celoso?

Ron se había dado cuenta de que durante todo el camino, Harry estaba pensativo, pero no le preguntó nada.

Durante la cena, Harry no podía apartar la mirada de Malfoy, se sentía muy enfadado con él. Sabía que era absurdo, pero se sentía como si fuera un cornudo y Malfoy hubiese sido el responsable.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de Gryffindor:

¿Qué bien os lo pasáis haciendo el trabajo- dijo Ron con tono irónico.

¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez, vas a enfadarte otra vez conmigo? Te lo digo para no molestarnos en hacer las paces, porque parece que estar enfadado conmigo es tu estado favorito.- dijo Hermione, que veía venir de nuevo uno de los enfados de Ron.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

-Así me gusta, parece que por fin has aceptado que si tienes que hacer un trabajo con alguien, además de jugarte tu nota en los exámenes, es mejor no estar como el perro y el gato.- dijo Hermione.

Aquello convenció a Ron. Hermione sería capaz de llevarse bien con Malfoy con tal de que no bajasen sus notas, y a Malfoy también le venía bien para las suyas.

Al día siguiente, era viernes, y tenían prevista la primera charla de orientación profesional, especialmente dedicadas a los alumnos de 5º y de 7º. En ésta, Charlie les habló sobre estudiar dragones en Rumanía y los Timos y Éxtasis que eran necesarios para ello. Parvati, estaba sentada en la primera fila, muy ilusionada ayudando en lo que podía. Todo el mundo sabía que estaban juntos, incluso los profesores, que no se lo tomaron a mal. Cuando la charla terminó muchos de los alumnos salían de la sala comentando lo chulo que sería estudiar dragones.

-Parece que tu hermano los ha convencido ¿eh- dijo Hermione a Ron.

-Es que nos lo ha puesto tan maravilloso que hasta a mí me han entrado las ganas.- dijo Ron.

-Estoy impaciente por ver la charla sobre la escuela de aurores.- dijo Hermione.

En la charla estaban todos los profesores, entre ellos Cho, que tenía una actitud muy rara. Harry se dio cuenta porque evitaba mirarlo. Aquello le extrañó, ya tenía bastantes historias en la cabeza como para preocuparse por Cho. Por una vez, había acudido a la clase de Adivinación esperando tener alguna revelación respecto a Hermione, pero no ocurrió.

Harry y Cho habían depurado las estrategias para verse en secreto. Harry se había fijado en que Malfoy llegaba muy tarde y más o menos tenía cogida la hora a la que volvía. Normalmente hacía el hechizo desdoblador, dejando a su doble en la cama para que pareciera que dormía y luego volvía con la capa invisible cuando Malfoy entraba en la sala común. Aunque no siempre lo hacía así, algunas veces se quedaba a pasar la noche con Cho y volvía al dormitorio cuando amanecía.

Esa noche, volvía a ver a Cho a su cuarto, pero cuando ella le abrió la puerta se la encontró muy rara. Fue a darle un beso, pero ella giró la cara poniéndole la mejilla.

¿Qué te pasa- preguntó Harry, pensando en que tenía una capacidad extraordinaria para atraer problemas.

-No sé ¿lo sabes tu- dijo Cho, visiblemente molesta.

-Déjate de tonterías, no estoy para acertijos.- dijo Harry.

-Mira, realmente no sé si te importo.- dijo Cho, dejándose caer en el sillón que había frente a la chimenea y tapándose la cara con las manos.

¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que me importas, si no no estaría aquí.- dijo Harry, intentando parecer amable y que no se diera cuenta de que en realidad le molestaba la actitud de ella.

-Desde que Charlie y Parvati salen juntos y no es un problema, pensaba en que quizás nosotros pudiéramos también hacerlo público, pero quizás es más cómodo para ti tenerme como opción segura y...

¿qué estás diciendo- dijo Harry, que empezaba a molestarse de verdad- si no te he dicho nada de hacerlo público es porque yo no soy Parvati, quiero decir que cualquier cosa que yo haga puede tener más repercusión, y quizás no sea tan bien visto. Tampoco quería comprometerte, al fin y al cabo Charlie está aquí temporalmente, tú en cambio no.

-Y así mejor ¿no? Nadie sabe que tienes novia, una novia que por cierto es tonta y no se entera de nada ¿no- dijo Cho mientras que Harry no daba crédito a lo que oía- Si, no pongas esa cara, me enteré del rumor ese de que Hermione y tú estabais juntos.

Harry fue a hablar pero Cho le interrumpió inmediatamente.

-No le hice caso, pero ahora se que a ella le gustas ¿no has tenido tiempo en estos 7 años- dijo Cho a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Harry atónito- te has montado tu propia película y me acusas de ella. ¡Nunca ha habido nada entre Hermione y yo! Ni siquiera siento algo por ella.

Pero en cuanto esto último salió de su boca, sintió un vuelco en el corazón. ¿Sentía algo por ella?

¿De verdad- dijo Cho mientras se secaba una lágrima que había logrado salir de sus ojos.

-De verdad.- afirmó Harry sintiendo que mentía, pero tendría que aclararse la mente para saber si mentía o no, ni él mismo lo sabía.

-Oh, Harry, te quiero tanto.- dijo Cho abrazándose a él- le he dado tantas vueltas a la cabeza que...

Ella comenzó a besarle, Harry le correspondía, pero de manera inconsciente. Su mente estaba en otra parte. Media hora más tarde estaba tumbado en la cama junto a Cho, con la mirada perdida mirando al techo, como la primera vez que lo hicieron, sólo que esta vez era distinto. Estaba preocupado porque no había podido dejar de pensar en Hermione mientras lo hacía con Cho. Aquello era grave y él lo sabía.

Miró el reloj, con un poco de suerte, Malfoy no habría vuelto aún. Cho, apagó con un toque de varita todas las velas, acomodó las mantas y echó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry.

-No, Cho, será mejor que me vaya, Malfoy estará a punto de volver.- dijo Harry levantándose de la cama.

¿No te quedas esta noche?

-Mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano, prometí a Ron que le ayudaría con unas cosas.- dijo Harry, que en realidad quería poder pensar tranquilamente en su cama.

A Harry le costó mucho dormirse, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama pensando, y cuando se despertó por la mañana no tenía las cosas más claras. Había estado soñando con Hermione, y era todo tan perfecto...

Después del desayuno fue con Ron a Hogsmeade, para hacer las compras del día de San Valentín.

-Menos mal que a Padma le ha tocado quedarse para supervisar la decoración del comedor, así puedo comprarle algo.- decía Ron mientras caminaban.- Oye Harry¿te pasa algo? Estás muy callado.

-No sé lo que me pasa, ese es el problema.- dijo Harry, aunque en realidad no le apetecía contarle a Ron ese tipo de problemas.

No volvieron a sacar el tema hasta después de haber comprado los regalos y estuvieron tomando algo en Las tres escobas. Harry le compró a Cho unos pendientes muy bonitos y muy caros, como si así pudiera borrar los remordimientos que sentía por dentro.

¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa¿no habrás tenido otra visión- dijo Ron preocupado.

-No.- contestó Harry secamente- Creo que toda esta historia de Hermione está provocando una crisis en mi relación.

¿Cómo- dijo Ron, que no se lo creía.

-Como oyes, estoy muy confundido, desde que vi a Hermione el otro día...

-Ah, admites que te pusiste celoso.- dijo Ron con cierto cachondeo.

-No te lo tomes a broma.-dijo Harry muy serio- no se si realmente siento algo por ella, ha sido todo tan repentino.

-Bueno, no es que yo sea un experto en estos temas- dijo Ron mientras Harry ponía cara de: "no hace falta que me lo jures"- pero uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

¡Yo nunca he tenido a Hermione, así que tampoco puedo perderla!

-Ya, pero Hermione siempre ha estado ahí, y pensabas que siempre lo estaría ¿no? Es algo así como me pasó a mi cuando ella fue al baile con Krum.- dijo Ron poniéndose un poco rojo, y Harry se sintió incómodo- no te preocupes, hace mucho que Hermione dejó de gustarme, es agua pasada.

-Lo peor es que, anoche Cho estaba enfadada conmigo porque había oído que yo le gustaba a Hermione y yo le dije que no sentía nada por ella. Cuando lo dije, me dio un vuelco el corazón.-dijo Harry poniéndose muy rojo- y eso no es todo, después estuve con Cho... ya sabes, y no pude dejar de pensar en Hermione. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

-Ya se te pasará. Pienso que no te habías fijado en Hermione hasta que te has enterado de que le gustas, suele pasar.- dijo Ron, pero añadió inmediatamente al ver que Harry ponía cara de dudar de sus consejos amorosos.- es lo bueno de haber crecido con Ginny, es toda una experta en estos temas.

Mientras, en Hogwarts, Hermione se aburría supervisando a los alumnos de primero y segundo, que a su parecer, cada vez eran más cursis.

Después del almuerzo, Hermione fue a Hogsmeade para comprar el regalo de Malfoy. Pero había algo más y que le hacía mucha ilusión, había quedado de incógnito con Malfoy en la oficina de correos, para hacerse una foto juntos. Desde que él había visto la foto que ella tenía en su cuarto no había parado de darle la lata con que quería una foto suya. Junto a la oficina de correos había una especie de "foto matón", y allí se hicieron dos fotos mágicas, una para cada uno, ella se sentó sobre él y se miraban sonrientes mientras Draco la abrazaba.

**Mmmmm, lo del "foto matón" es que no se de que otra forma llamar a esas cabinas que hacen fotos instantáneas, pero supongo que en el mundo mágico también existirán ese tipo de cosas para hacerse fotos de urgencia ��**

**Cuando escribo intento hacerlo sin utilizar términos locales, aunque me imagino que a lo mejor se me escapa alguna que otra palabra que tengo demasiado asumida (por eso digo lo del foto maton, porque ¡ a lo mejor soy la única que lo llama así!). Así que si no entendéis alguna palabra pues me lo decís y lo corrijo u os explico lo que significa.**

**Tyson violador: A mi también me daría mucha pena si Draco se muriese, pero ¡no puedo decirte si muere o no! Si no arruinaría el ff! XD. Por cierto, que nick más extraño tienes! Jejejeje ;-D sólo por curiosidad ¿de donde viene? Sobre lo de Sirius, pues al principio del ff ni tenía pensado en darle mucha importancia a su personaje pero poco a poco resultó ser bastante útil para la historia, y claro que ayudará a Draco y Hermione! ;-D**

**April potter: ¡Qué ilusión verte por aquí! La verdad es que se me olvidó contaros que estaba subiendo mis ff. Jejeje, al final todos nos encontramos en Besitos mi sister!**

**Ana María: Es cierto lo que dices de Draco, que es muy adorable con Hermione pero por otro lado sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, quise que fuera así porque aunque Hermione haya despertado en él su lado tierno, sigue siendo un Slytherin y tiene que guardar las apariencias. Una cosita, decías que Lucius como ministro podía ser peligroso para la Orden del Fénix, pero…cuando hice el ff yo aún no sabía qué era la Orden del Fénix porque no había leído el libro 5, aunque después meto cosas que se refieren al libro 5 pero que no son demasiado cruciales (jejeje no podía cargarme a Sirius de repente por ejemplo). Y claro, como dices los mortifagos serán mas estratégicos que agresivos, por ejemplo, el puesto de Lucius es bastante estratégico pero si pasaran cosas demasiado raras podrían hacer sospechar del ministerio y no les conviene. Sobre Sirius… pues me vino muy bien para hacer que descubriera cosas, ahora tiene un secreto con Hermione y él intentará ayudar siempre que pueda mientras eso no ponga en peligro a Harry. Como ya he dicho, Sirius se convierte en una especie de Dumbledore, a quien los chicos acuden en busca de respuestas (aunque no siempre las consigan) porque Sirius sabe demasiadas cosas… Me alegro que te gustara el ff, y siento haber sido tan mala de dejarlo así! XD Ah! Espero que puedas escribir pronto el ff de Sev/Hermione, lo estaré esperando así que avisa cuando lo subas. A ver si tengo tiempo y leo matrimonio de conveniencia, solo que parece un poco largo y no puedo quedarme mucho rato en internet así que puedo tardar mucho en leerlo completo. Besitos!**

**Marin Black: jejejeje la verdad es que Funge no era muy útil, a lo mejor sufrió un ataque con un pelapatatas rolleyes, pues si ¡aquí tienes a tu Sirius! Con más protagonismo que en mis otros ff (bueno, es que en A mis sisters el pobre tiene protagonismo pero es que lo pongo tan odioso…). Mmmmm ¡Snape no tiene el pelo grasiento! Es sólo una ilusión óptica… La verdad es que echo de menos que Sev tenga más protagonismo en este ff pero no pude incluirle más de lo que he hecho (a mi pesar)**

**Erica: Gracias por leerlo y que te interese la historia de Draco y Hermione!**

**Bea Malfoy: Jejeje, me alegro que te guste y que lo sigas con interés. Lo de los capítulos…¿ y si te digo que el ff tiene 62 capítulos¡No te mueras del susto! Pero como ves no son muy largos. Si es bonito no unirse a Voldemort por amor, pero también lo es unirse a él por amor ¿no? ;-D**

**Srta.Granger: ¡Los 18 capítulos en 1 día! Ohhhh, acabarías empachada de mi ff, pero es todo un halago para mi. No te preocupes lo seguiré poniendo hasta el final, ya lo tengo acabado así que sólo es subir varios capítulos cuando pueda.**

**Nagini Berolatti: Ay, menos mal que te diste cuenta de que el capítulo acababa ahí, porque tenía remordimientos de conciencia por no poder haberte avisado. Me alegro que te gustara la conversación de Draco y Sirius, aunque Harry pensara que fue una pérdida de tiempo (claro que él no sabe lo que hablaron) resultará muy útil la información. Y… ¡muy observadora por lo de Harry y Ron! Como bien dices, si no supieran lo de Draco y Hermione se habrían sorprendido mucho cuando despertó en la enfermería. Así que, confirmo que se enterarán de lo que hay entre ellos Oo!**

**Conuli: Me alegro que te guste el ff. Por cierto, me suena tu nick ¿del foro de la warner tal vez? Y es un halago para mi que te lo leyeras en un solo día! Gracias!**

**Carly: Gracias por haber dejado el mensaje que te pedí. Si lees esto�¡en cuanto pueda me paso por tus ff! No puedo dejarte sin mi apoyo de sister! Besitos. **


	20. Una palabra inadecuada

**Capítulo 20: Una palabra inadecuada**

Por la noche era la cena especial de San Valentín. Todo estaba decorado para la ocasión con corazones y todo aquello de lo más pasteloso, también había un montón de chocolatinas, bombones y tartas en forma de corazón.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, llegaron las lechuzas que traían los regalos, de esa forma se guardaba la intimidad de aquellos que querían enviar un regalo a alguien de forma anónima. Como siempre había una gran expectación. La lluvia de regalos inundó el comedor. A Hermione le sorprendió mucho encontrarse con un regalo, porque había acordado con Malfoy en darse los regalos en la intimidad para no suscitar rumores.

¡Has recibido un regalo- le dijo sorprendido Ron.¿de quien será? Es una de las lechuzas del colegio.

-Por qué te sorprendes tanto ¿no puedo recibir regalos en San Valentín- dijo Hermione abriendo la caja.

-Ostras, son bombones del chocolate más caro de Honeydukes ¿sabes lo que valen? Un ojo de la cara.- dijo Ron mirando los bombones con ojos golositos¿puedo probar uno? Solo para saber como saben.

-Anda, coge uno.- dijo Hermione extendiendo la caja.

Ya sabía de quien eran los bombones, eran de Malfoy, estaban envueltos con un lazo verde. Miró a la mesa de Slytherin y vio como Draco le sonreía.

En ese momento, una de las lechuzas que pasaban por la mesa de Slytherin dejó caer sobre Pansy Parkinson una lluvia de rosas rojas, por lo menos 100, Hermione pensó en que habría sido muy bonito si no fuese porque Pansy no merecía un regalo así, ni siquiera si venía de parte del asqueroso de Goyle, que todo hay que decirlo, había tenido un detalle muy romántico.

¿No pone de quien es- decía Ron mientras saboreaba el bombón- ya que se ha gastado la pasta podría haber puesto el nombre.

-No, no lo pone.- dijo Hermione.¿y tu regalo¿qué es?

-Ah, una nueva túnica de gala, la verdad es que me hacía falta.- dijo Ron enseñándosela a Hermione- está muy chula ¿verdad?

La cena terminó y todos se fueron a las salas comunes comentando sobre los regalos y los posibles remitentes, pero los prefectos tenían que hacer la ronda, sobre todo en una noche como esa, donde el amor se respiraba en el aire.

¿No has recibido ningún regalo- preguntó Ron a Harry cuando salían del comedor.

-No, quedamos en dárnoslo en persona.- dijo Harry, evitando mirar a Hermione pero rápidamente se fijó en que llevaba algo en las manos.¿qué es eso?

-Hermione ha recibido bombones de Honeydukes, de los caros.- dijo Ron poniendo cara de extasiado- están buenísimos.

¿Quién te los ha enviado- preguntó Harry muy interesado.

-No lo sé, ahí está la gracia ¿no- dijo Hermione.

Harry volvía a tener esa noche cita con Cho en su dormitorio y seguía igual de preocupado o más que la noche anterior.

-Esta noche te toca a ti la cerca de los dragones ¿no- preguntó Ron a Hermione cuando Harry se había ido.

-Es verdad, no me acordaba.- dijo Hermione fastidiada, pues ya había estado planeando la noche con Malfoy.

¿Me cambias el turno- dijo Ron un poco colorado- es que le toca a Padma también, así tendremos un poco de intimidad.

-Ah, claro. Cualquier cosa antes que estar pasando frío.- dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo a Ron.

Hermione y Malfoy habían planeado igual que la vez que tenían la capa invisible, esperar a que los demás prefectos se hubieran ido a dormir, sólo que esta vez, Hermione pensó que quizás algunos de los prefectos quisieran volver tarde también, como Ron y Padma. La noche fue movidita, pues encontraban cada dos por tres alguna pareja en las aulas vacías, pero Hermione fue benévola y no les quitó puntos, era una noche especial.

Harry estaba en la habitación de Cho, hablaban pero él se notaba distante, aunque intentaba centrar toda su atención. Al menos, parecía que a Cho se le había olvidado por completo el enfado. Estaban sentados en el sofá, Cho acurrucada sobre el pecho de Harry mientras él la abrazaba mirando distraído las llamas de la chimenea. Ella decía algo pero su mente había desconectado, se imaginaba que a quién tenía abrazada era a Hermione, y le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y siguió imaginando, Cho empezó a besarle mientras le quitaba la ropa. Seguía con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por completo con cada beso que recorría su cuerpo. Fue a quitarle la ropa a Cho, pero ella ya se la había quitado, y la acarició como si nunca hubiera acariciado aquel cuerpo pues tenía en su mente la imagen de Hermione. Parecía tan real...decidió tomar la iniciativa con una pasión inusual, que hizo que Cho se extrañara pensando que Harry estaba más "salvaje" que nunca, pero le gustaba, así que no dijo nada. Cuando todo terminó, Harry no quería abrir los ojos, quería mantener la imagen en su mente, concentrándose con fuerza para que no se desvaneciera. Pero Cho habló y sin quererlo volvió a la realidad, aunque cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-Te quiero.- dijo Cho acariciándole suavemente el pecho.

-Yo también te quiero, Hermione.- dijo Harry intentando que volviera a aparecer la imagen.

¡¿Cómo has dicho- dijo Cho, levantando la cabeza.

-Que... yo también te quiero, Cho.- dijo Harry abriendo los ojos de golpe ¡dios¿qué había hecho?

¡Mentira! Has dicho Hermione, estabas pensando en ella ¿no¡¡Mientras hacíamos el amor pensabas en ella- chilló Cho, que se puso a gritar como una histérica.

-Cállate, te va a oír todo el mundo.- dijo Harry asustado.

¡Me da igual! Que se entere todo el mundo, que eres un cabr...- chillaba Cho mientras tiraba la ropa encima a Harry para que se vistiera.¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo, y no vuelvas nunca más!

Harry intentaba disculparse una y otra vez, pero no encontraba una excusa convincente ni parecía que Cho estuviese dispuesta a escucharlo. Salió de la habitación con la capa invisible, fue hasta la sala común de Slytherin a esperar a que entrara alguien, pues era muy temprano como para que Malfoy volviera. Se dejó caer contra la pared y se quedó sentado en el suelo, inmóvil. ¿Qué había hecho? Cho tenía razón, era un cerdo, pero no podía evitar pensar que le había gustado, y eso hacía que se sintiera aún peor. Después de un rato sumido en sus pensamientos oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, levantó la vista y vio a Hermione. Pasó justo por su lado, y Harry sintió un pellizco en el estómago, después de lo que había pasado era muy violento ver a la Hermione real, pero tenía que hablar con ella, así que le cogió un pie. Hermione se llevó un susto de muerte.

¡¡¡Ahhhh¿Qué pasa ahí- dijo sacudiendo el pie para soltarlo de lo que fuera que lo tenía cogido.

-Hermione, soy Harry.- dijo en voz baja y levantándose del suelo.

-Ah, eres tu, que susto me has dado.-dijo Hermione tanteando en la nada hasta que dio con lo que se suponía que era Harry.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo Harry.

¿Ahora- dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor- puede venir alguien.

Con "alguien" se refería a Malfoy. Pero Harry no hizo caso, cogió a Hermione de un brazo y se la llevó por el pasillo hasta un aula vacía, después echó la capa invisible por encima de los dos.

¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? Si Malfoy vuelve y no te ve en tu cama se te va a caer el pelo.- dijo Hermione con preocupación.

-Lo tengo controlado, se que vuelve muy tarde, además dejo a un doble en la cama con el hechizo desdoblador.- dijo Harry, que sabía que Hermione no pararía hasta enterarse.

Hermione se quedó pensando. Así era como Harry se veía con Cho... Era muy arriesgado. Solo esperaba que no descubriera por qué Malfoy volvía tan tarde.

¿Qué pasa? Me estás preocupando.- dijo Hermione sosteniendo la extraña mirada con la que Harry la miraba a los ojos.

¿Yo... te gusto- dijo Harry en un susurro.

Hermione quedó en estado de shock, se suponía que Ron no debía haberle dicho nada a Harry. ¿Tendría que seguir con esa mentira?

-Ha pasado algo ¿verdad- dijo Hermione evitando la respuesta.

-Dime si te gusto.- repitió Harry, esta vez más seguro de sus palabras.

-Mmm- Hermione no sabía si decirle la verdad o no- Si, me gustas- dijo como si hubiera dicho algo que le entristeciera profundamente.

-Bésame.-le dijo Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No puedo.- dijo Hermione apartando la mirada.

¿Por qué no¿no quieres-dijo Harry volviendo a poner sus caras frente a frente.- Necesito que me beses, necesito saber qué siento si me besas.

¡No puedo! Tu tienes novia, no voy a hacer algo así.- dijo Hermione saliendo de debajo de la capa invisible, aquella situación era muy desconcertante.

¡Espera, Hermione- dijo Harry quitándose la capa invisible y corriendo tras ella.- Lo siento, estoy muy confundido.

-Ya lo veo.- dijo Hermione que no sabía si estaba enfadada o qué era lo que sentía en ese momento, pero tenía unas ganas inmensas de darle una bofetada- si has discutido con Cho, ve a arreglarlo, pero no me metas a mi en medio.

-No tiene arreglo.- dijo Harry mirando al suelo.

-Todo tiene arreglo en esta vida menos la muerte, así que venga, ve a hablar con ella. Yo sólo quiero que seáis felices, de verdad, no te preocupes por mi.- dijo Hermione poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry, como señal de que no debía preocuparse.

La actitud de Hermione conmovió a Harry. Había sido como la prueba de fuego, ella se había negado a pesar de que él le gustara porque respetaba a Cho, y él en cambio se había portado como un cerdo. Hermione le había demostrado ser una buena amiga, prefería que él y Cho estuviesen bien a aprovecharse de la situación. Tendría que dejar pasar unos días antes de intentar hablar con Cho, y esperaba que no volviera a asaltarlo algún pensamiento sobre Hermione.

Hermione estaba traumatizada, y se alejó lo mas posible de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, no podía creer lo que había pasado. No quería ni imaginar qué habría pasado si Malfoy los hubiera pillado, seguramente habrían tenido que recomponer el cuerpo de Harry como si fuera un puzzle. Ya se lo había advertido "¿y si Potter intenta ligar contigo?". ¿Qué le habría pasado a Harry por la cabeza para fijarse en ella? No tenía sentido, sólo unos días antes, la poción de la verdad hizo que Harry negara que le gustaba. Trató de no pensar más en ello, pero no era fácil. Desde que salía con Malfoy, toda su vida se había enredado de una forma increíble¿realmente merecía la pena?

Un ruido y una sombra que se ocultaba hizo que dejara en el aire sus pensamientos por un momento. Se acercó hasta donde había visto la sombra, con la varita en la mano. Lo más seguro era que se tratara de alguna parejita de enamorados.

¿Quién anda ahí- preguntó Hermione con firmeza.

-Soy yo, Hermione.- dijo Parvati saliendo de detrás de una estatua.

¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas- preguntó Hermione, era la típica pregunta que los prefectos hacían, pero Parvati se puso muy roja, y supo inmediatamente qué pasaba.

-Venía de ver a Charlie.- dijo Parvati alisándose el pelo con la mano intentando disimular lo despeinado que estaba.

-Venga, vete antes de que te vea otro prefecto- dijo Hermione en tono comprensivo.

-Muchas gracias.

-Pero no creas que si te pillo otra vez vaya a ser tan buena.- dijo Hermione pensando en que a veces uno da la mano y le toman el brazo.

Siguió con la ronda colocándose en un sitio estratégico. Pudo ver que Ron y Padma volvían de la cerca de los dragones, y que Pansy Parkinson volvía a la sala común de Slytherin. También se había encontrado con Justin y Ernie y se había despedido de ellos. Era el momento de buscar a Malfoy.

Bajó hasta el vestíbulo y vio cómo los relojes que marcaban las puntuaciones de las casas habían bajado considerablemente, sobre todo los de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

-Ha sido una noche muy movida ¿verdad- dijo Malfoy que se acercó a ella por detrás sin que lo viera y la besó en el cuello.

-Si, y creo que tu has tenido algo que ver en esto.-dijo Hermione señalando los relojes.- Que malo eres.

¿Si¿soy malo- dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa- hoy estaban demasiado descontrolados y hay que ser severo, si no te toman a broma.

¿No te has encontrado a ninguno de Slytherin? Lo digo porque los puntos de Slytherin apenas han bajado.-dijo Hermione.

-Es que somos muy responsables.

Hermione cogió a Malfoy de la mano y salieron corriendo hasta el baño de las prefectas.

-Ha sido un detalle lo de los bombones.-dijo Hermione una vez que ya habían entrado en el baño.

-Pensé que te gustaría tener un regalo sorpresa.

-Bueno, aquí tienes mi regalo.- dijo Hermione sacando un paquete de su taquilla- espero que te guste.

Malfoy abrió el regalo y se quedó un tanto extrañado.

¿Ropa muggle?

Hermione le había comprado unos pantalones vaqueros, nunca había visto a Malfoy con vaqueros así que pensó que si ella se los regalaba...

-No es ropa muggle, los magos también los llevan, sólo que tu familia es demasiado tradicional.- dijo Hermione- pruébatelos, no se si serán de tu talla.

Malfoy se los probó y les quedaban perfectos. Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba tan irresistible.

-Quítate la camisa.- dijo Hermione.

Él la miró sorprendido, pero se quitó la camisa. Hermione lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensando en que Malfoy estaba para comérselo.

-La verdad es que me quedan bastante bien.- dijo Malfoy mirándose al espejo- Tu también querrás tu regalo ¿no?

Hermione abrió el regalo que Malfoy guardaba dentro de su túnica. Era un conjunto de ropa interior.

-Me temo que tendrás que probártelo, no sabía muy bien la talla.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa pícara.

-Vale, pero no mires hasta que me lo haya puesto.

El conjunto también le quedaba muy bien a Hermione. Un rato después, el baño estaba listo, y ellos se besaban acaloradamente.

-Tendré que quitarte esto para meternos en el agua.- le dijo Draco a Hermione al oído.

Con mucha suavidad, sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta que la poca ropa que le quedaba quedó en el suelo.

Pero más tarde, un ruido hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara.

¿Has oído eso- dijo Hermione separándose de Draco y fijando su atención en el ruido.

-No he oído nada.- dijo Draco volviendo a besarla.

-Si, escucha.- dijo Hermione, que oía cómo alguien forcejeaba con la puerta del baño.

Hermione alargó el brazo fuera de la piscina para coger su varita, y oyó que alguien decía "Alohomora"y la puerta se abría.

Pansy Parkinson entró en el baño, con cara de mal humor.

¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí, Granger?

-Estoy bañando a mi gato, ha vuelto muy sucio del bosque-dijo Hermione, a quien le había dado tiempo de convertir a Malfoy en gato.

¿A tu gato- dijo Pansy- no se puede usar el baño de los prefectos para bañar a las mascotas.

-Bueno, lárgate ya. Y tampoco se puede entrar en el baño cuando hay alguien dentro, sería por algo por lo que la puerta no se abría.

-Pensé que estaba atascada, qué iba a pensar que estarías bañando a tu estúpido gato a estas horas.- dijo Pansy, que cogió algo de su taquilla y se fue.

Cuando Hermione oyó que los pasos de Pansy se habían alejado, volvió a transformar a Malfoy.

-Muy ingenioso.- dijo Malfoy tosiendo porque había tragado espuma- pero sería mejor que me avisaras antes de transformarme, por poco si me ahogo.

-No había tiempo, es pura suerte que no nos haya pillado.- dijo Hermione.

Salieron del agua para secarse. La interrupción de Pansy les había dejado con mal cuerpo. ¡Que poquito había faltado!

Cuando Hermione llegó a su cuarto, estuvo recapacitando en todo lo que le había pasado durante el día, y se sintió mal por haber pensado, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, que dudaba de que su relación con Malfoy mereciera la pena. Apretó con fuerza el colgante que le había regalado en navidad, y pensó que daba igual todo el lío en el que estaba metida, que su vida se hubiera complicado de esa manera, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de que su relación siguiera adelante, daría cualquier cosa por él.


	21. Humillación pública

**Capítulo 21: Humillación pública**

Durante la semana siguiente, Harry decidió dejar pasar un tiempo antes de hablar con Cho, quería tener las cosas completamente claras y no volver a meter la pata. Después del incidente entre él y Hermione, ambos trataban de disimular que no había pasado nada, pero resultaba raro que de repente se llevaran de maravilla. Los dos sabían que era una actitud hipócrita y que ninguno había olvidado lo que había pasado. Ron, en cambio, estaba encantado de que se llevaran tan bien los tres de nuevo.

Hermione pensaba que si en realidad quería que Harry volviera con Cho, no podía hacerse la ofendida, porque así él le prestaría más atención, y quién sabe si se confundiría aún más.

Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que Hermione no se lo había tomado a mal, y empezó a pensar que Ron realmente era un buen consejero sentimental. No había reparado en lo mucho que echaba de menos a Cho hasta que la había perdido. Ahora, cuando dejaba divagar su mente, era la imagen de Cho la que aparecía. Iba a ser cierto también aquello que se dice de que siempre se desea lo que no se tiene.

Llegó el sábado. Era el partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Harry se sentía muy raro al tener que ver el partido en las gradas de Slytherin. Ron y Hermione estaban en las gradas de Gryffindor. Hermione estaba impaciente, deseaba que Slytherin ganara, pues Malfoy había estado muy inquieto durante la semana y había tenido un montón de entrenamientos que lo habían dejado echo polvo.

¡Hola Charlie- dijo Ron al ver llegar a las gradas a Charlie y Parvati.

-No podía perderme un partido de quidditch, aunque me habría gustado más si jugara Gryffindor.-dijo Charlie mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron.

-Tendrás que esperar hasta dentro de dos semanas para ver a Gryffindor, pero valdrá la pena.- dijo Ron dando un codazo a Hermione, que miraba fijamente la puerta por donde salían los jugadores.

-Ah, es verdad, me dijo Ginny que Hermione era la nueva buscadora.-dijo Charlie.

-Recuerdo a la profesora McGonagall diciendo "Gryffindor no gana la copa de quidditch desde el legendario Charlie Weasley"- dijo Parvati imitando a la profesora McGonagall- debías ser muy bueno, te llamó legendario.

-Tampoco era para tanto.- dijo Charlie quitándose importancia.

-Me alegra que el único que no haya jugado en el equipo de Gryffindor sea Percy, así al menos hay algo de lo que no pueda alardear de ser el mejor.- dijo Ron.

-Bueno, seguro que contestaría que no entró en el equipo porque no se lo había propuesto, que hay otras cosas más importantes que el quidditch.- dijo Charlie poniéndose muy serio, como hacía Percy.

Hermione no estaba pendiente de la conversación, miraba con los prismáticos.

¡Hermione! Que todavía no ha empezado el partido.- dijo Ron en broma al ver que Hermione estaba muy concentrada.

-Mira, Ron.-dijo Hermione dándole los prismáticos¿qué es eso que tienen los de Slytherin en sus gradas?

En las gradas de Slytherin tenían pancartas, pero las tenían enrolladas y no podían ver lo que ponían. En la fila más baja estaban Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson. Una mezcla explosiva, había pensado Hermione. Tenían también unas cajas, pero tampoco podían ver lo que había dentro. Hermione se acordó de que Malfoy tramaba algo junto con Crabbe y Goyle y no le sorprendió nada que pudiera tratarse de aquello. Más arriba estaba Harry, con cara de aburrimiento.

-No se qué será, pero creo que cuando empiece el partido lo sabremos.- dijo Ron, que ya conocía las artimañas de los de Slytherin- pobre Harry ¿has visto la cara que tiene?

Poco después llegó Ginny y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

¿Y Neville- preguntó Ron.

-Está en las gradas de los profesores, con Lavender y Seamus.- dijo Ginny.

Los jugadores salieron al campo mientras Seamus, que era el comentarista decía sus nombres, primero los de Ravenclaw y luego los de Slytherin. Los capitanes, Draco y Bryan Mills se dieron la mano y comenzó el partido.

Hermione inmediatamente siguió con los prismáticos a Draco, ignorando por completo lo que pasaba con los demás jugadores. Cuando pasó un rato, ya habían marcado unos cuantos goles, pero Hermione ni los había visto.

¿Has visto eso? Eso era penalty.- decía Ginny indignada.

¡Y gol de Bennington, tras un estupendo pase de Townsend! Slytherin aventaja 70-30.- decía Seamus.

-No los soporto.- se quejaba Ginny, que odiaba profundamente a Adam Townsend y Stuart Bennington, dos chicos de 6º de Slytherin que le hacían la vida imposible, según ella.- No se que les ven las chicas, pero se lo tienen muy creído.

-Ginny, admítelo, son guapos.- dijo Hermione.

-Si, vale, pero tienen muy mala leche, son insoportables.-dijo Ginny.

¡Gol de Townsend! 80-30 para Slytherin.- dijo Seamus mientras Townsend se paseaba por delante de las gradas de Slytherin y las chicas gritaban, incluso Pansy.- Ravenclaw recupera la quaffle, pero...¡ay! una bludger golpea al cazador, Bennington la recoge, se acerca al área, pasa a Townsend, vuelve a pasar a Bennington y... ¡paradón de Wood! Si tu hermano viera esto lloraría de emoción.

¿Ves? Wood me cae mucho mejor.- dijo Ginny refiriéndose al hermano de Oliver Wood, Elijah, de 6º curso de Ravenclaw y que jugaba también como guardián.

Pero Hermione no la escuchaba, parecía que Malfoy había visto algo, pues había salido como un rayo hacia uno de los postes de la portería de Slytherin.

-Parece que los buscadores han encontrado la snitch, Mills intenta alcanzar a Malfoy que le lleva bastante ventaja, claro, una escoba tan cara como esa...¡ay! vale,vale, profesora. La snitch cambia de rumbo, Mills gira, se acerca, pero Malfoy le da un codazo, será cab...¡le da con el pie a la escoba de Mills y casi lo tira! Vamos Mills, corre. Mills acelera. Malfoy se deja caer en picado, Mills lo sigue¡se van a dar contra el suelo! No, Malfoy remonta pero ¡oh! Mills, demasiado tarde.

Malfoy sonreía muy satisfecho al ver a Bryan Mills en el suelo y bastante aturdido por el golpe que se había dado. Hermione sonreía también.

-El amago de Wronski.- dijo Hermione en voz muy baja.

-Qué bien te acuerdas ¿no- dijo Ron en tono irónico.

- La snitch sigue en juego, parece que Malfoy la tiene localizada ¡qué rapidez! apenas si le podemos ver ¿cuánto alcanza esa escoba? La tiene, Malfoy tiene la snitch. Slytherin gana.- comentó Seamus.

En cuanto se oyó esto, las gradas de Slytherin se llenaron de pancartas de "Slytherin campeones" "la copa de quidditch para las serpientes" y otras cosas por el estilo. Los jugadores bajaron al suelo y algunos de los espectadores de Slytherin también, como Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy. Llevaban botellas de champán y se pusieron a brindar con los del equipo de Slytherin.

-Serán presuntuosos, están celebrándolo como si ya hubiesen ganado la copa.- dijo Ron molesto- qué pasa, que no piensan ni siquiera jugar contra nosotros o que.

Pero un sonoro ¡¡¡Ohhhh! Seguido de otro sonoro ¡¡Aggggg! Llenaron el estadio. Hermione que tenía los ojos como platos, le dio un codazo a Ron, Ron se fijó también y soltó un ¡¡¡Aggg!

Malfoy lo había planeado todo: cuando terminó el partido, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy fueron a llevarles champán para celebrarlo. Los chicos del equipo de Slytherin los rodearon para coger los vasos de champán y Malfoy aprovechó para colocarse detrás de Pansy. Con la varita escondida debajo de la túnica de quidditch le lanzó sin que se viera, el hechizo aturdidor incompleto. Miró a Goyle por encima del hombro de Pansy y asintió con la cabeza. Era la señal. Pansy de repente se había quedado como traspuesta y Goyle aprovechó para acercarse a ella y besarla delante de todos. Nadie excepto Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy sabían el plan, así que cuando los vieron enrollándose allí, todos los chicos del equipo dieron unos pasos atrás, sorprendidos, quedando Pansy y Goyle en el centro, totalmente visibles para el resto del estadio. Malfoy soltó una carcajada maliciosa. Su plan había salido a la perfección, sólo faltaba que Pansy volviera en sí y saliera de allí corriendo. Nadie con algo de dignidad (excepto Pansy, y por eso se había vengado de esa forma) se habría aprovechado de alguien que estuviera bajo los efectos del hechizo aturdidor, pero había que tener en cuenta que Goyle estaba bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor que ella misma había preparado, así que no le importaba enrollarse con ella aunque estuviese aturdida. Así, todas sus armas se habían vuelto contra ella, y él se sentía orgullosamente malvado.

-Dame los prismáticos, no me puedo perder esto.- dijo Ron quitándole los prismáticos a Hermione, que estaba muerta de risa.

-Qué pareja más horrible.- dijo Ginny haciendo un gesto de asco.

¿Has visto la cara que tiene Malfoy- preguntó Ron mirando por los prismáticos- está que no cabe en sí de satisfacción. No, si al final va a conseguir quitarse de encima a la Parkinson.

¿Y eso te molesta- preguntó Hermione volviendo a coger los prismáticos para ver a Malfoy.

-Bueno, no puedo negar que este espectáculo le esté bien merecido a Parkinson, pero me divertía más ver cómo acosaba a Malfoy. ¿Cómo habrá conseguido Goyle que se líe con él, y más aún delante de todo el colegio? No es que Parkinson sea precisamente una belleza, pero mira que liarse con Goyle... hay que tener estómago.- dijo Ron.

Hermione se imaginaba por donde iban los tiros, pero no le dijo nada a Ron, al fin y al cabo Ron no sabía que Pansy le había hecho un hechizo aturdidor a Malfoy y que él estaba molesto por eso.

Aunque el partido se había acabado, nadie se había levantado de su asiento, contemplando con estupefacción el espectáculo. Pero el hechizo aturdidor no duraba eternamente, y al cabo de un rato, Pansy volvió en sí, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse en esa actitud tan comprometedora. Se separó de Goyle con los ojos muy abiertos y empezó a escupir por todos lados y a limpiarse la boca con la mano. Estaba a punto de llorar. Sus amigas, que estaban en las gradas de Slytherin mirándola con la boca abierta, bajaron inmediatamente junto a ella. Salió corriendo del campo, pero antes de salir se topó con Malfoy, que la miraba con una expresión de maligna satisfacción.

Si Hermione hubiera tenido allí los omniculares que Harry les compró en los mundiales, habría rebobinado la escena una y otra vez para regocijarse todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando volvían al castillo, todo el mundo comentaba lo ocurrido, nadie se acordaba del partido.

¿Qué te ha parecido el espectáculo- preguntó Ron a Harry durante el camino de vuelta.

-Ha sido muy divertido vivirlo en las gradas de Slytherin, tendríais que haber oído a las amigas de Parkinson.-decía Harry riéndose.

-Me lo imagino, pero habría estado bien que Seamus hubiera seguido comentando como si fuera el partido "Goyle se acerca a Parkinson, la coge por la cintura, Parkinson cierra los ojos, que raro, no opone resistencia, y... ¡¡gol, Goyle consigue meterle la lengua hasta la garganta"- dijo Ron en tono de comentarista, pero se calló al ver la cara de Hermione y Harry.

¡Qué bruto eres! Dudo que Seamus hubiera dicho semejante grosería.- dijo Hermione, pero en el fondo le había hecho gracia.

A la hora del almuerzo, Pansy no apareció, sin duda estaría muerta de vergüenza escondida en algún rincón, pero eso no evitó que se siguiera comentando el incidente.

Por la tarde, Hermione había quedado con Malfoy en la biblioteca. Cuando había partido de quidditch, Malfoy tenía que faltar por las tardes para ir al entrenamiento especial y tenían el trabajo bastante atrasado. Al llegar a la mesa donde se sentaban, Malfoy la esperaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya veo lo contento que estás.- dijo Hermione riéndose también.

¿Ves como ha merecido la pena? Si te lo hubiera contado no habría sido tan impactante.- dijo Malfoy.

-Sólo una mente retorcida como la tuya habría sido capaz de planear algo tan... maliciosamente genial.- dijo Hermione sonriendo con malicia y Malfoy asintió con un gesto orgulloso.¿qué va a ser lo próximo¿hacer que se quede embarazada?

-Pues mira, estaría bien, no lo había pensado.- dijo Malfoy- tu también tienes una mente retorcida.

-Era broma ¿eh? No creo que de esos dos pudiera salir algo normal.- dijo Hermione imaginándose al hijo de Pansy y Goyle como una especie de aberración de la naturaleza.

¿Y qué saldría si tu y yo tuviéramos un hijo? Un niño muy inteligente y muy malvado, podría ser un peligro.- dijo Draco riéndose.

- No sé, quizás la sangre limpia y la sangre sucia sean genéticamente incompatibles.- dijo Hermione con ironía.

Llegó el lunes, Draco y Hermione tenían el examen con Sirius. Mientras corregía el trabajo y ellos hacían el examen, Hermione pudo ver que Sirius los miraba con lástima. Era una situación muy extraña. Desde que Sirius sabía que estaban juntos, Hermione se había dado cuenta de que era especialmente benévolo con ellos dos. Esperaron a que Sirius corrigiera sus exámenes antes de irse.

-Vaya, cada vez lo hacéis mejor, el trabajo está sin duda para un Excelente en los éxtasis. Y los exámenes... Hermione, tienes un 9,5, y tu, Draco, tienes un 10.- dijo Sirius.

Hermione miró con incredulidad a Draco ¿había sacado mejor nota que ella? Eso no era posible. Dudó de que Sirius le hubiera subido la nota por la cara, pero luego pensó que no, que eso no era justo. Quizás Draco realmente tenía un 10. Draco, al oír que tenía un 10, tuvo que disimular que se sentía muy orgulloso de haber sacado mejor nota que Hermione.

-Has mejorado mucho en pociones.- dijo Sirius a Malfoy.

-Siempre he sido bueno en pociones.- replicó Draco con una ligera molestia.

-Si, claro, pero no puedes negar que después de todo, este castigo te está reportando ciertos beneficios que no esperabas.- dijo Sirius.

Hermione pensó en si las palabras de Sirius iban con doble sentido, pero no pareció que Draco hubiera captado ningún doble sentido.

Pasó la semana sin más novedades. El viernes tuvieron otra charla de orientación profesional, esta vez vinieron a hablarles sobre la carrera de Sanación. Cuando salieron del aula, como ocurría siempre, los alumnos comentaban entusiasmados lo alucinante que sería estudiar Sanación.

-La verdad es que ha estado muy interesante.- dijo Ron- podría plantearme estudiar para ser sanador.

-Ron, deberías pensar seriamente lo que quieres hacer, no puedes dejarte impresionar por cada charla que nos dan, como sigas así, al final de curso vas a querer estudiar todas las carreras.- dijo Hermione con severidad.

Ron se quedó pensativo, la verdad era que Hermione tenía razón.

-Yo creo que estudiaré sanación.- dijo Neville- me gustaría trabajar en San Mungo, en la sección de Daños provocados por hechizos, sobre todo ahora que Snape no nos da pociones y mis notas han mejorado bastante.

¿No te gustaría ser auror? Tus padres eran aurores ¿no- preguntó Hermione.

-No, no quiero ser auror.- dijo Neville secamente- y tú deberías pensarlo bien, cuando tengas una familia y temas morir cada vez que te enfrentas a algún mortifago lo comprenderás.

-No todo el mundo encuentra tan fascinante ser auror como tú lo encuentras.-dijo Harry cuando Neville se había ido- es verdad que hubo un tiempo en que quise ser auror, pero creo que no quiero estar toda mi vida relacionado con los mortifagos, me gustaría poder llevar una vida normal. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente.

-Tienes todo el derecho y lo entiendo.- dijo Hermione- pero es una lástima, tienes un gran potencial.

-Si, vale, pero quiero dejar de vivir a la sombra de mi nombre. Ser Harry Potter sólo me ha traído problemas y tener la muerte rondando a mi alrededor toda mi vida, ser auror sería elegir seguir con eso voluntariamente.- dijo Harry con tristeza.

Hermione se encontró de repente en un dilema moral, llegaría un momento en que tendría que decidir si seguir con Malfoy o estudiar para auror, dudaba que las dos cosas fueran compatibles, eso sin contar con que probablemente Malfoy ni siquiera siguiera vivo para entonces.

Harry por otro lado, veía esfumarse su ilusión de jugar al quidditch profesionalmente. Ya no jugaba de forma oficial en Hogwarts, el ojeador no podría verlo jugar y además Cho ni lo miraba a la cara, con lo que además podía ser que incluso el ojeador no volviera nunca más.

Durante la charla, había estado pendiente de Cho, pero ella evitó en todo momento que sus miradas se cruzasen.


	22. Nuevas noticias y una despedida

**¡¡¡Hola!**

**Una vez más, pido perdón por el retraso. Es que he estado con exámenes, y aparte de eso, tampoco he podido conectarme mucho a internet. Pero bueno, aquí os traigo un par de capítulos más para recompensaros.**

**Otra cosa, a aquellos de vosotros que leéis "Aprendiz" os tengo que decir que tardaré un poquito en actualizar porque estoy reescribiendo el capítulo 3 y el capítulo 4, sé que es una lata esperar tanto, y para mi es más lata aún tener que volver a escribirlos, pero todo sea porque el fic quede bien.**

**Y, bueno, me he dado cuenta de que por no se qué razón, en los capítulos que actualicé los últimos, se borraron guiones, exclamaciones, interrogaciones etc… yo los tenía bien puestos en mi documento original pero la página debió ponerlos mal al cambiar el formato. Espero que estos salgan bien, porque soy una maniática de la perfección XD y me da mucha rabia encontrarme con esos errores.**

**Sin más, aquí más capítulos. Espero que os gusten y me dejéis reviews ¡que me hacen mucha ilusión! (Respuestas a los reviews abajo, como siempre)**

**Capítulo 22: Nuevas noticias y una despedida**

Con la siguiente semana llegó el mes de Marzo. Hermione intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en su cuarto y en la sala común de Gryffindor porque Parvati se pasaba todo el rato llorando. Habían terminado con los dragones y ese fin de semana Charlie volvería a Rumanía. A Hermione le daba pena en realidad, porque se imaginaba lo duro que sería para ella si se tuviera que separar de Malfoy, pero escuchar continuamente los lamentos de Parvati era superior a sus fuerzas. Además también estaba el hecho de que ese fin de semana fuera el partido de Gryffindor, y todos estaban expectantes ante la actuación de Hermione como buscadora. Aún no se lo había dicho a Malfoy, y prefirió no decírselo, era mejor que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Por otro lado, Harry no había hablado con Cho, pero sabía que cuanto más tiempo dejara pasar, más difícil sería. No les había contado a Ron ni a Hermione el motivo por el cual él y Cho habían cortado, pero Hermione podía hacerse una idea perfectamente.

Un día, mientras Hermione y Harry estaban viendo el entrenamiento de Gryffindor, decidió aclarar las cosas con ella.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que pasó aquel día.- dijo Harry muy avergonzado.

-No importa, ya está olvidado.- dijo Hermione incomodándose un poco al recordarlo.

-Se que no lo has olvidado, al igual que yo tampoco lo he olvidado. No hay día que me arrepienta de lo que hice. Fue una confusión, de verdad, pero ahora se que quiero a Cho y no se cómo recuperarla. No puedes imaginarte la metedura de pata que tuve, y entiendo que no quiera perdonarme.- dijo Harry con tristeza.

-Te creo, yo... también estaba confundida.- dijo Hermione pensando que era el momento para deshacer un poco el lío- me he dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti fue un error, la amistad a veces se confunde con el amor, y es lo que me pasó a mi.

-Creo que es exactamente lo que me pasó a mí también.- dijo Harry.

Hermione se sintió fatal, al fin y al cabo lo de que a ella le gustara había sido una farsa, pero Harry estaba confesando que había sentido realmente algo por ella, aunque fuera una confusión.

-Menos mal que no te besé aquella noche, si no los dos estaríamos arrepentidos y tal vez no nos hubiéramos atrevido a mirarnos a la cara.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, quién sabe, a lo mejor hoy estaríamos juntos.- dijo Harry medio en broma.

-No lo creo.- dijo Hermione.

-De todas formas yo también me alegro de que no pasara nada aquel día, lo más seguro es que nuestra amistad se hubiera ido al traste.- dijo Harry.

Ambos se sonrieron dando a entender que todo estaba aclarado.

-¿Y como llevas los entrenamientos secretos de quidditch- preguntó Hermione.

-Aprovecho sobre todo los fines de semana, pero no es lo mismo que entrenar con el equipo. Espero que sea suficiente para ganar a Hufflepuff.-dijo Harry.- ¿y tú, ¿sigues entrenando con Malfoy?

-No, hace un mes más o menos que dimos por terminado el aprendizaje. No se cómo se lo tomará cuando me vea el sábado, bueno, mejor dicho, te vea a ti con mi apariencia.

-Uuuuu ¡qué miedo- dijo Harry en broma- no puede quejarse, al final le ha salido rentable enseñarte, pudiste avisarle del filtro de Pansy, supongo que preferirá verte a ti como buscadora a que Pansy le acose.

El viernes, tenían otra conferencia de orientación profesional, esta vez era sobre trabajar para Gringotts, y vinieron Bill y otra chica.

-¡Vaya, ha venido Bill! A este paso va a venir toda mi familia.- dijo Ron ilusionado porque hacía tiempo que no veía a Bill.- Si mi madre lo viera le daría la lata con que se corte el pelo.

-¿Conoces a la chica que va con él-preguntó Hermione.

-Claro, es la novia de Bill, nos la presentó el año pasado. También trabaja para Gringotts.- explicó Ron.

-¿También rompe maldiciones-preguntó Hermione.

-No, ella hace hechizos de protección, es como lo contrario a lo que hace Bill.- dijo Ron.- Tiene que ser divertido eso de que tu novia haga lo contrario que tu.

-Si, igual de divertido que ser auror y que tu novio sea mortífago.- dijo Hermione, que le salió del alma.

Ron la miró como diciendo que se había pasado un poco con la comparación.

Cuando la conferencia terminó, se acercaron a hablar con Bill y su novia, que hablaban con Charlie y Parvati.

-¡Ron! Dios mío, cuanto has crecido desde la última vez que te vi.-dijo Bill dándole un abrazo a Ron.

-Bueno, es que la última vez que me viste fue hace un año.-dijo Ron.

-Hola Harry, hola Hermione.-dijo Bill saludando a los dos.- Ella es Mary, mi novia, bueno, en realidad se llama María, es de España, pero aquí en Inglaterra la llamamos Mary.

Mary era una chica alta, morena con los ojos verdes. Saludó a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Así que tu eres Harry Potter.-dijo Mary fijándose en la cicatriz.

Aquello hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco incómodo, por mucho que pasara el tiempo seguía sin acostumbrarse a que la gente lo mirara con curiosidad.

-Lo siento.- dijo Mary al pensar que a Harry no le había sentado bien el comentario- en España también conocemos tu historia, tuve que estudiarla en Historia de la magia ¡incluso me cayó en un examen!

Harry sonrió, le hizo gracia que preguntaran sobre él en un examen. Ojalá le preguntaran a él sobre si mismo en un examen, aunque posiblemente habría gente que supiera más de él que él mismo.

-Mañana hay partido de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, os quedaréis a verlo ¿no- dijo Ron.

-No creo, esta tarde se va Charlie y volveremos con él en el tren.- dijo Bill.

Bill se fijó en que Charlie abrazó a Parvati y ella se ponía muy triste.

-No me esperaba que Charlie se echara novia en Hogwarts.- dijo Bill a Ron sin que Charlie y Parvati lo oyeran.

-Nosotros tampoco.- dijo Ron- bueno, no es el único que se ha echado novia.- y puso cara de ¡pregúntame!

-¿Tu? Vaya, me alegro, entonces ya no nos quedan solteros en la familia.-dijo Bill.- ¿Y quien es?

Ron llamó a Padma, que estaba hablando con unas amigas. Cuando se acercó, Bill se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver que las novias de Ron y Charlie eran idénticas.

-Mañana después del partido iremos a visitar a mamá y papá, no nos podemos ir sin darle la noticia.-dijo Bill.

-¡No quiero que le digas que tengo novia- dijo Ron indignado- se lo diré yo, ya soy mayorcito.

-¡No iba a decirles eso- dijo Bill- iremos a decirles que... Mary y yo nos casamos en Mayo.

En ese momento llegaba Ginny, y se quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que Ron y Charlie.

-¡Una boda, ¡qué guay! Tendré tiempo de sobra para buscar un super vestido.-gritó Ginny abrazando de un salto a Bill y Mary.

-Bueno, por supuesto que estáis invitados.-dijo Bill mirando a Harry, Hermione, Padma y Parvati.

-Uf, es una época muy mala, tenemos los éxtasis en Junio.- dijo Ron con fastidio.- pero supongo que por un día no pasará nada. Tendré que decirles a Fred y George que vayan preparando alguna de las suyas.

-Me has asustado, por un momento pensé en que estabas volviéndote como Percy. Aunque, según lo que me ha contado mamá, después de que lo ascendieran en el ministerio está más insoportable que nunca.- dijo Bill a Ron.

Ron lo miró con extrañeza y luego dirigió una mirada elocuente a Harry y Hermione. También se dio cuenta de que Charlie miró a Bill como si hubiera metido la pata.

-¿Qué es eso de que a Percy lo han ascendido, ¿cuándo- preguntó Ron convencido de que sus padres le ocultaban cosas.

-Si, eso ¿por qué no nos lo ha contado mamá- dijo Ginny, que también estaba indignada.

-Ah, se le habrá olvidado. No se cuando lo han ascendido, creo que fue hace poco, bueno, no lo se.- dijo Bill, intentando arreglar la metedura de pata.

-¿Fue antes o después de navidades- preguntó Ron con insistencia.

-Venga Bill, tenemos que irnos, que si no van a llegar tarde a clase.- dijo Charlie, para evitar más preguntas.

-¡Ahora es el almuerzo, no tenemos clase! Me quedaré sin comer hasta que me lo contéis.- dijo Ron.

-Ya te lo contaremos en otro momento.-dijo Charlie.

-Claro, para que tengáis tiempo suficiente de planear una versión censurada ¿no- dijo Ron, bastante molesto.

Ron salió hacia el comedor tirando de Harry y Hermione.

-Ya lo habéis oído, a saber qué más cosas han pasado y que no sabemos.- dijo Ron.

-Creo que te lo contarán, no les queda más remedio.- dijo Harry.

-Si, quizás es que no querían decírtelo delante de nosotros.- dijo Hermione.

-Eso es una tontería, saben de sobra que os lo contaría de todas formas, sea lo que sea.- dijo Ron.

-O a lo mejor no querían que se enteraran Padma y Parvati.- dijo Harry.

-Tal vez, puede que sea eso.- dijo Ron.

Mientras almorzaban, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron, Hermione y Ginny hacían sus teorías sobre el motivo de que le ocultaran lo de Percy, además de planear cómo coger a Bill y Charlie después del almuerzo para que se lo contaran sin escapatoria.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Harry oía comentarios despectivos sobre la futura actuación del equipo de Gryffindor en el partido de quidditch y su "buscador fantasma"(porque sólo los de Gryffindor sabían quien sería el nuevo buscador, y estaba claro que estaban intrigados), pero Harry oía todo eso como quien oye llover. En ese momento tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

En cuanto vieron que Bill, Mary y Charlie se levantaban de la mesa de los profesores, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se levantaron, aunque no habían terminado de comer e hicieron señas a Harry para que les siguiera. Echaron a correr detrás de Charlie, Bill y Mary, que no tuvieron más remedio que dejarse alcanzar porque habría quedado un poco ridículo salir corriendo del comedor huyendo de ellos.

-¿Os creíais que ibais a darnos esquinazo- dijo Ron.

-Está bien, pero vamos fuera.-dijo Charlie.

Salieron del castillo y se sentaron bajo un árbol cerca del lago. Charlie decidió empezar antes de que preguntaran algo, al ver las caras de impaciencia de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-Ya sabéis como están las cosas en el ministerio, por eso papá y mamá no os han querido contar nada.- dijo Charlie, que fue interrumpido por Ron.

-Ese es el problema, ¡que no sabemos cómo están las cosas en el ministerio- dijo Ron, ofendido- mandamos una lechuza a casa en cuanto nos enteramos de que Lucius Malfoy era el nuevo ministro de magia, pero como no recibimos ninguna respuesta convincente nos dimos cuenta de que nos ocultaban cosas. Papá nos contestó que estaba todo muy liado pero nada más ¡se creerá que somos tontos! Y cuando nos encontramos a Lucius Malfoy aquí en Hogwarts pasamos de decirles nada. Total, para que nos dejaran igual...

Charlie y Bill se miraron al oir eso.

-¿Dices que os encontrasteis con Lucius Malfoy, ¿Cuándo- preguntó Bill con interés.

-Fue justo después de navidades, antes de que desapareciera Cornelius Fudge. Suponemos que vino para echarle una bronca a Draco por salir con una muggle.- explicó Ron.

Bill no pudo evitar reirse al escuchar lo de Draco.

-¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy con una muggle- rió Bill, que no se lo creía- debe haberlo desheredado ¡vaya deshonra- añadió con tono irónico.

Hermione se sentía incómoda, no paraba de buscar algo con lo que mantener las manos ocupadas y disimular.

-Salíamos de Hogwarts para hablar con Charlie y nos lo encontramos. Habló un rato con nosotros, en el tono que te puedes imaginar, y me dijo que tenía motivos de sobra para preocuparme, que nuestra familia estaba en el punto de mira.- explicó Ron, Ginny se horrorizó porque no sabía nada de aquello.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.- dijo Charlie a Bill, y éste asintió.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Percy- preguntó Harry, creyendo adivinar lo que pasaba.

-A Percy lo ascendieron poco después de que Lucius Malfoy llegara a ministro.- explicó Charlie- Nos imaginábamos que no podía haber nada bueno detrás de eso, ya sabemos todos lo que Malfoy opina de los Weasley. Nunca habría ascendido a Percy si no hubiera algún interés ¿por qué si no ascender a Percy y no a papá que lleva más tiempo en el ministerio?

-Porque Percy es idiota.- dijo Ron asqueado.

-Porque Percy tiene una fe ciega en el ministerio, si no acordaros de cuando era ayudante de Crouch, jamás habría admitido que alguien del ministerio cometiera un error.- dijo Bill.

-¡Pero hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que Malfoy pretende- exclamó Ron desesperado- ¿se puede saber a que puesto han ascendido a Percy?

-Es jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica.- dijo Charlie, como quien confirma una mala noticia. Todos pusieron cara de horror.

-Dime que no tiene a su cargo a los aurores y a los dementores de Azkaban.- dijo Harry esperando un milagro.

-Sí los tiene.- dijo Charlie- eso además ha hecho que Percy se sienta muy orgulloso, alardea de que en poco tiempo le han dado un cargo de gran responsabilidad y que todo eso es porque es leal al ministerio.

-Todos conocemos bien a Percy y sabemos que es muy ambicioso, estamos seguros de que lo han tentado con lo que más desea, ser alguien importante en el ministerio. Ahora tienen a alguien fácilmente influenciable a cargo de la seguridad mágica.- dijo Bill.

-No...no irás a decirnos que Percy es un... mortífago.- dijo Ron, que le costó un gran esfuerzo llegar a decir eso.

-Creemos que no, confiamos en que quede algo en él que le haga pensar con sensatez.- dijo Charlie.

-Otros con más voluntad que Percy han caído en manos de los mortifagos.- intervino Hermione- pueden someterlo contra su voluntad.

-¿Qué se dice sobre todo esto en el ministerio?¿La gente no sospecha- preguntó Harry.

-Aunque no lo creáis, todo se está llevando con mucha discreción. No pasa nada extraño, a excepción de casos como el de Percy, que de repente han ocupado cargos importantes. Tampoco se puede decir nada en contra de Percy, está bien considerado y es un chico muy trabajador.- dijo Bill.

La despedida de Charlie y de Bill había sido más trágica de lo que esperaban. Se quedaron con mal cuerpo con lo que les habían contado. Ahora tenían un nuevo motivo para estar preocupados y comprendieron, en parte, por qué los padres de Ron se lo habían ocultado.

Pero había alguien a quien la despedida se le hizo aún más dura. Parvati tuvo permiso de la profesora McGonagall para ir a despedir a Charlie a la estación de Hogsmeade.

-No quiero que llores.- dijo Charlie mientras apartaba una lágrima de los ojos de Parvati- Pronto terminará el curso y podremos vernos en verano, tengo vacaciones en Julio.

-Ya, pero hasta entonces...- sollozó Parvati- se me va a hacer eterno

-Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es estudiar mucho para los éxtasis, me enfadaré mucho si no sacas buenas notas, sobre todo en Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.- dijo Charlie sonriendo, intentando que Parvati se alegrara un poco.

-Estoy pensando en serio en irme a estudiar dragones a Rumania.- dijo Parvati.

-Hazlo si es eso lo que quieres de verdad, pero no lo hagas por mi. No te preocupes, voy a prepararme el examen de Aparición internacional, es bastante difícil pero al menos tendré el aliciente de que me sirva para algo.- dijo Charlie, que había estado guardando esa sorpresa para la despedida.

-¿De verdad? No sabes la alegría que me has dado.- dijo Parvati, que se agarró de un salto al cuello de Charlie.- No te olvidarás de mi allí tan lejos ¿no?

-No digas tonterías, no me voy a olvidar de ti, te mandaré lechuzas todas las semanas.- dijo Charlie.

Bill y Mary se subieron al tren, que estaba a punto de irse y no tuvieron más remedio que interrumpir a Charlie para avisarle de que debía subir ya.

-Tengo que irme ya.- dijo Charlie abrazando y besando a Parvati.

-Te quiero mucho.- dijo Parvati limpiándose las lágrimas cuando se separaron.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo Charlie, subiendo al tren.

Cuando el tren se alejaba, Charlie miraba por la ventanilla. Allí estaba Parvati, con una mano decía adiós y con la otra se secaba los ojos. Charlie sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había intentado mantenerse sereno todo el tiempo, pero la verdad era que le dolía separarse de ella. Aquello que había empezado como una tontería de adolescentes le había calado hondo.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando por la ventana. Hacía rato que el tren se había alejado de Hogsmeade, pero le daba vergüenza mirar hacia delante, donde estaban Bill y Mary, porque una lágrima había conseguido escaparse y se deslizaba por su mejilla.

**Tengo que aclarar que la aparición de la novia de Bill fue un regalo para una amiga a la que le gusta mucho Bill, pero de todas formas ese personaje no tiene más trascendencia (odio que de repente aparezcan personajes del país natal de la autora uu)**

**Marin Black: ¿No te gustan los HP/HG? Yo creo que sería la pareja que me gustaría para el libro, porque ya que JK dijo que nada de Draco y Hermione… pues nada, me decanto por Harry/Hermione (es que Ron/Hermione es demasiado obvio y creo además que ella tiene demasiado carácter para él, a Ron le va más alguien tipo Luna) y claro, cualquier cosa antes de que el libro acabe con un Ginny/Harry ¡¡el día que eso ocurra JK recibirá mis amenazas! Jejejeje, ya no me acordaba de lo de Elijah Word (y eso que yo lo escribí -´), pero sí, es que soy muy mala para inventarme nombres y dije ¡vamos a hacer un homenaje! (Ahora Ak se dispone a inventar un jugador de Sly que se llame Orlando Bloom y otro para Marin que se llame Viggo Mortensen ;-P)**

**Lady Lathenia: ¡¡Hola chica! Encantada de verte por aquí. Ya se que leías el ff allí, pero claro, ahora tienes la oportunidad de leerlo como debe ser, sin tener que hacer uso de la lógica para averiguar el orden (vaya desastre que nos hicieron -´). Espero que lo sigas leyendo por aquí aunque ya sepas como acaba. Besitos.**

**Kris (T.V): Lo que Harry le hizo a Cho fue una verdadera trastada. Así que aunque a todos os caiga mal Cho (incluida yo que por desgracia no había leído el libro 5 cuando empecé a escribir el fic) entenderéis que la chica se pusiera como se puso. ¡No es para menos! Lo de Pansy… otra que tal baila jejejeje, como a todas nos cae mal, aproveché la venganza de Draco (la muy se lo merecía por haberle hecho a Draco lo que le hizo). Bueno, en este capítulo aunque no haya salido Lucius, si que se han sabido cosas del ministerio. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Habrá "ocasión especial" de Draco y Herm más adelante ;-D.Y siento no haber podido actualizar antes. Sorry! (Ah, gracias por la aclaración sobre tu nick jejejeje)**

**Ana María: Lo que me comentabas sobre cuando alguien se da cuenta de que le gustas a otro y luego ves que se aleja de ti y te sientes celoso… es una sensación tan común (creo que a todos nos ha pasado) que tenía que ponerlo jejejeje, de hecho creo que Harry se sentiría celoso en el sentido amistoso (no tanto como Ron) si Hermione tuviera algún novio. La reacción de Cho fue de lo más lógica, pero tendrá que darse a valer si Harry quiere otra oportunidad. Y claro, Hermione ama a Draco y no se dejó llevar por la confusión de Harry, demasiados líos tiene ya la pobre chica como para meterse en otro ;-D. Lo de Pansy ¡creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que se lo merecía!¡por jugar sucio! Como bien dices, Harry se dará cuenta de que echa de menos a Cho, intentará hablar con ella pero primero tiene que tener las cosas claras antes de volver a meter la pata. Es lógico que los chicos se preocupen por su futuro, los éxtasis están cerca, y claro, ninguno (excepto Harry) piensa que tal vez no estén para entonces, ni siquiera Draco, que el pobre ni sabe de la visión de Harry… Por cierto, me he copiado en word para poder leer tranquilamente "matrimonio de conveniencia", aunque es bastante largo y aún voy por el segundo capitulo (no pude evitar la tentación de leer un poco aún estando en exámenes). Ya te daré mis comentarios para cuando lo haya acabado (pero te adelanto que me está gustando mucho por lo que llevo leído), espero que no lo hayas terminado aún para entonces y pueda estar ahí haciendo el seguimiento de los próximos capítulos en vivo y en directo. ¡¡Muchos besitos!**

**Bea Malfoy: Me temo que tendrás que estar intrigada mucho más tiempo (jejejeje, qué mala soy!) ¡No puedo decirte si Draco se muere o no! ¡Es parte fundamental de la historia! Aunque he estado recapitulando el fic y he hecho algunos capítulos más largos (es que algunos eran demasiado cortos) y finalmente salieron 57 capítulos. ¡Ya pronto llegamos al ecuador de la historia! Besitos y gracias por leerme.**

**Javy de Malfoy:  ¡Vaya! Bienvenida ¿Así que lees todos mis ff? Me encanta oír que eres mi fan número 1 blush siempre es un gran halago para mi. Espero tener más reviews tuyos. Besitos.**

**Srta. Granger: Gracias por leerlo. Me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos y que te quedes para ver el final del ff. Espero que te hayan gustado los nuevos que he subido. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero los estudios son los estudios.**

**Nagini Berolatti: Pansy se tenía bien merecido lo que le ocurrió, aunque quien sabe… ¡a lo mejor le gustó y todo! o0 Pues cuando Hermione pierde la memoria… aún queda mucho, es parte de la recta final del ff, pero es necesario saber todo lo que ocurre antes para entender el motivo de por qué quedó sin memoria. La verdad es que podía haber complicado mucho el ff con lo de Harry y Hermione, pero no quería meter demasiadas complicaciones amorosas adicionales (demasiado tienen ya y lo que les espera), Harry sólo tuvo una confusión, se sintió celoso de perder a su amiga, y si además él cree que le gusta (por el rollo de Parvati y Lavender) pues todo eso le confundió y creyó algo que no era, pero ahora que Cho le ha dejado bien claro que no aceptaría su error (lógico! Demasiado bien se portó ella) se dará cuenta de que realmente la quiere. (menos mal que Hermione le puso los pies en la tierra a Harry al negarse a besarle si no… no se dónde habría acabado el ff ;-D). Espero tus reviews de los nuevos capítulos. ¡¡Besitos!**

**Conuli: ¡Hola! Pues mi nick allí es Akashagranger, y normalmente estoy por tomo 5 ( a este paso voy a saturar el foro de tomo 5 con mis topics ;-P), y claro, llevo allí un poco mas de un año y me van sonando los nicks de la gente. Yo también soy D/H, pero por desgracia JK dijo que eso NUNCA ocurriría, es una pena porque podría ser un final muy bonito y con moraleja, pero descartando D/H me quedaría con H/H la verdad, no me gusta nada H/Ginny ¡¡odio esa pareja! Y Ron/Herm es demasiado obvio, creo que Harry y Hermione se complementan mejor. A mi tampoco me cae bien Cho, pero como he dicho, pensé el argumento antes de leer ODF y bueno, digamos que la Cho de mi ff es una invención mía. Gracias por tu idea para el ff, pero lo siento, no puedo tomarla en cuenta porque este ff ya está acabado, y la verdad es que, quitando el principio, me gustó mucho como me quedó (sobre todo el final), pero gracias por el interés de todas formas. **

**¡¡Por Merlín! La próxima vez no me voy a enrollar tanto con los reviews que al final me van a ocupar más que el propio fic o0**


	23. La nueva buscadora

**Aquí está el capítulo que muchos de vosotros estabais esperando. (Ana María, no me mates cuando acabes de leer el capítulo jejejeje)-**

**Como ya os he dicho, podría haber complicado mucho el fic con este tema, pero no quise hacerlo, la historia ya se complica demasiado por sí sola…**

**¡Espero que os guste! Y os prometo que pronto subo el próximo capítulo para que no me matéis.**

**Capítulo 23: La nueva buscadora**

Por la noche, Hermione volvió a su cuarto después de la ronda nocturna. Había estado un rato con Malfoy, que no dejaba de bromear sobre el partido de Gryffindor del día siguiente. Al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con Parvati, hecha un mar de lágrimas y Lavender intentado consolarla. Le dio mucha lástima, y aunque no fueran íntimas amigas, también ella fue a consolarla. Le costó mucho dormirse, estaba muy nerviosa pensando en cómo se lo tomaría Malfoy cuando viera que ella era la buscadora, y también tenía la duda sobre si todo saldría bien. Como descubrieran lo que habían planeado se les iba a caer el pelo. La poción multijugos estaba prohibida.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, nadie de Gryffindor decía nada a Hermione, pero todos la miraban.

-¡Por fin se desvelará el misterio- dijo Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin mirando a Harry- Hemos hecho una porra ¿quieres apostar por quién será el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, Potter? Aunque seguro que ya lo sabes, así que no vale, no puedes apostar.

-Es una lástima que hoy termine la intriga ¿no? Parece que estabais muy entretenidos con vuestras teorías.- dijo Harry mirando el trozo de pergamino que le había pasado Malfoy, donde estaban apuntadas las apuestas.- A ver... a quién has puesto tu... ¿Longbotom? No, Malfoy, todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar.

-¿No es Longbottom- dijo Malfoy poniendo cara de decepción.

-Te lo dije.- le dijo Crabbe dándole un codazo.

-¿Quieres que te de una pista- dijo Harry con un tono intrigante.

-No necesito tus pistas, Potter.- dijo Malfoy, que aunque estaba deseando una pista, le pudo el orgullo.

-No lo acertarás nunca.- dijo Harry.

Malfoy se quedó mirando la mesa de Gryffindor. ¿Cómo que no lo acertaría nunca? ¿Había alguien de quien jamás sospechara que llegara a ser buscador? Se fijó en todos los que había en la mesa de Gryffindor, sopesando las posibilidades de cada uno, hasta que en una segunda vuelta, se quedó mirando a Hermione. Estaba tan guapa...

Mientras la miraba, se unieron todos los cabos de repente. ¡Ella era la buscadora! Cómo no lo había pensado antes. Por eso le había pedido que la enseñara a volar. No sabía qué sentía en ese momento, estaba furioso pero a la vez se sentía orgulloso de que se lo hubiera pedido a él. Se sentía utilizado pero sabía que ella le quería. Era todo tan confuso... Llegó a pensar que todo había sido una estrategia de Hermione y que al final había acabado enamorándose de él sin quererlo.

Otro codazo de Crabbe hizo que dejara sus paranoias a un lado. Era increíble lo rápido que iba la mente, en un segundo le había dado tiempo a pensar varias teorías. Pero todo era absurdo, Hermione y él se querían, todo lo demás no importaba. Pensó: "me estoy volviendo un sentimental ¿cómo puede ser que una chica me haya hecho esto? En condiciones normales se habría enterado de quién es Draco Malfoy pero... cuando la veo sólo siento ganas de estar con ella y besarla. Hay que ver como es el amor...quién me lo iba a decir."

-Draco, ¡Draco!.- dijo Crabbe empujándolo para que bajara de las nubes.

-Ah, si.- dijo Draco y luego miró a Harry, y escribió "Granger" en el lugar de su apuesta- ya lo sé y voy a ganar.

-¡¿Granger!.- dijeron a la vez Crabbe y Goyle al leerlo, y los dos empezaron a reirse.- ¿te has vuelto loco, Draco?

Hermione oyó que decían su nombre y volvió la cabeza para mirar a la mesa de Slytherin. Draco la miró y luego miró a Harry, esperando que éste le dijera si había acertado o no, pero no se lo dijo.

-Ya lo verás dentro de un rato, no te lo voy a decir.- dijo Harry.

Hermione se puso más nerviosa ¿por qué hablaban de ella en la mesa de Slytherin?¿se lo habría contado Harry? Al menos le tranquilizó no haber encontrado ningún síntoma de enfado en la mirada de Malfoy.

Poco después del desayuno, los equipos se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch para prepararse para el partido. Hermione y Ginny se metieron en el vestuario de las chicas. Mientras Ginny se cambiaba, Hermione estaba sentada mirando al suelo.

-¿No te cambias- preguntó Ginny.

-Ah, si, ahora me cambio.- dijo Hermione, que tenía que esperar a que Harry llegara.

-Estás nerviosa ¿verdad?.- dijo Ginny y se sentó a su lado- no te preocupes, lo vas a hacer muy bien, ya verás, si Ron te eligió sería por algo. Yo también estaba muy nerviosa en el primer partido ¿te acuerdas? No di ni una, además me tocó contra Slytherin y Bennington y Townsend no paraban de agobiarme, estuve soportando sus bromas durante semanas.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta del vestuario, era Ron.

-¿No estás lista aún, Hermione- preguntó Ron, disimulando.- Bueno, Ginny, vente al despacho del capitán que tengo que dar las tácticas de última hora.

Ginny miró a Hermione con un gesto de aburrimiento.

-Tómate tu tiempo.- dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo a Hermione cuando Ginny estaba de espaldas para que no lo viera.

Los dos salieron del vestuario y poco después entró Harry.

-¿Tienes la poción- preguntó Harry.

-Si, he echado un poco en estos tubos de ensayo, si vieras que empiezas a transformarte tómate uno, yo llevaré unos cuantos también.- dijo Hermione dándole unos cuantos tubos como los que se usan para las muestras de sangre.

-Bueno, habrá que cambiarse.- dijo Harry, que de repente se sintió incómodo al pensar en que se transformaría en una chica.

-Ejem, mejor nos vestimos antes de tomar la poción.- dijo Hermione poniéndose muy roja.

Le dio su ropa de quidditch a Harry, y Harry se metió dentro de una de las duchas y le dio su ropa de Slytherin a Hermione. Cuando Hermione ya se había cambiado, salió, pero Harry seguía dentro de la ducha.

-¿Te pasa algo- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Aparte de que no me quepan los pantalones- dijo Harry a través de la puerta de la ducha- ¿Es necesario que me ponga esto- dijo sacando por encima de la puerta un sujetador.

-Yo te lo aconsejaría, sobre todo si no estás acostumbrado a ser chica.- dijo Hermione riéndose.

-Creo que no pensamos bien en las consecuencias de esto.- dijo Harry, y luego Hermione le oyó mascullar "esto es humillante."

Al cabo de unos minutos Harry salió de la ducha con la ropa puesta. Era un poco ridículo porque la ropa le estaba pequeñísima, y Hermione se tuvo que reír al verlo, además Harry no paraba de darse tirones por todos lados, intentando agrandar la ropa.

-Cuando te transformes te quedará bien, mírame a mi.- dijo Hermione señalando su túnica y sus pantalones, que le arrastraban por el suelo.

Se cortaron unos cuantos pelos y los echaron en la poción y en los tubos de ensayo que cada uno llevaba, y unos cuantos segundos después empezaron a transformarse. Hermione empezó a crecer y Harry a encoger.

-¿Ves como ahora te queda bien- dijo Hermione a Harry, que tenía su apariencia.

-¡La voz- dijo Harry.

Hermione comprendió al instante, la voz no había cambiado, ahora ella era Harry con voz de chica y Harry era Hermione con voz de chico.

-Está claro que no podemos hablar.- dijo Hermione- vamos a parecer tontos como nos pregunten algo...

-Bueno, tendremos que salir.- dijo Harry, cogiendo su Saeta de fuego.

-Espera.- dijo Hermione dándole su Nimbus 2001- lleva ésta, es mi escoba.

Hermione había estado meditándolo durante mucho tiempo. Había decidido que Harry debía llevar su Nimbus 2001, ya que Draco se la había regalado. Ya era demasiado para Draco que ella fuera buscadora para que encima llevara la Saeta de fuego de Harry. Había hecho desaparecer transitoriamente las letras plateadas que ponían "Draco Malfoy"para que Harry no las viera.

-¿Tu tienes escoba?¿desde cuando- preguntó Harry.

-Me la regalaron mis padres por navidad.- mintió Hermione.

-Habría estado bien que me la dejaras, al menos para probarla unos días.- dijo Harry.

-Se me olvidó, lo siento.- dijo Hermione mientras salía del vestuario sin que nadie la viera.- Mucha suerte, no me hagas quedar mal.

-Descuida.- dijo Harry.

Cuando Hermione se había ido, Harry salió para reunirse con el equipo de Gryffindor. Vio a lo lejos a Hermione, que iba hacia las gradas de Slytherin, y pensó que quizás deberían haber ensayado un poco antes de tomar la poción, porque resultaba raro verse a él mismo andando como una chica. Sólo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando entró en la sala donde esperaban los de Gryffindor, vieron entrar a Hermione con unos andares un poco extraños, pero no dijeron nada. Ron se fijó en la escoba que llevaba Harry e hizo como para preguntarle, pero él le hizo un gesto de que se callara.

Hermione llegó a las gradas de Slytherin, y se sentó no muy lejos de Malfoy pero lo suficiente para verle bien, pero tampoco demasiado cerca como para que la incordiara.

Pero fue inevitable, en cuanto Malfoy la vio llegar y sentarse, fue inmediato.

-¿Vienes preparado para ver perder a Gryffindor? Ahora verás cómo se viven los partidos de Gryffindor en las gradas de Slytherin.- dijo Malfoy.

Hermione se limitó a mirarlo con mala cara. Esperaba que Malfoy no volviera a preguntarle algo. En ese momento salieron los jugadores al campo a la vez que Seamus decía sus nombres. Primero los de Hufflepuff y luego los de Gryffindor.

-¡Ginny Weasley! ¡Cazadora- dijo Seamus y Ginny salió al campo reuniéndose con los demás en una fila delante de los de Hufflepuff.

En las gradas de Slytherin, los chicos del equipo de quidditch estaban sentados con Malfoy, y Hermione pudo escuchar abuchear a esos chicos que Ginny tanto odiaba.

-Se va a enterar cuando juguemos contra ellos, no voy a dejar ni que huela la quaffle.- dijo Bennington.

-A ver si no hacéis como el año pasado, que os pasasteis tanto con ella que nos pitaron un montón de penalties y perdimos.- les regañó Malfoy al oirlos.

- ¡Ron Weasley!¡Capitán y guardián de Gryffindor!.- dijo Seamus mientras ellos seguían enfrascados en su conversación.

-Descuida, estamos mejorando nuestros métodos, la tortura mental es mejor que la física.- dijo Townsend mirando a Bennington, y los dos se rieron.

-Lo que os pasa a los dos es que estáis rabiosos porque ninguno ha conseguido ganar aquella ridícula apuesta que hicisteis de ver cual era el primero que se liaba con ella. ¿No tenéis bastante con haberos liado con medio colegio? Es más emocionante lo que no se puede tener fácilmente ¿no? Ginny Weasley es la espinita que tenéis clavada.- dijo Malfoy.

En ese momento, Townsend fue a contestarle a Malfoy pero éste le mandó a callar, iban a nombrar al buscador de Gryffindor, y se inclinó hacia delante como si así fuera a oír mejor.

-¡Y la novedad del equipo de Gryffindor!¡Hermione Granger!¡buscadora-dijo Seamus.

En las gradas de Slytherin se hizo un murmullo constante, todos tenían algo que comentar al respecto. A Hermione le daba igual lo que dijeran de ella, ella sólo tenía la vista fija en la reacción de Malfoy, que no dijo absolutamente nada, se quedó mirando fijamente, luego cogió sus prismáticos, y Hermione pudo ver una disimulada sonrisa en sus labios. Lo que ella no sabía era que en cuanto él la había visto allí, había desaparecido por completo cualquier resentimiento, deseaba que lo hiciera bien, porque él le había enseñado. Él sentía algo parecido a lo que ella sintió cuando lo vio jugar contra Hufflepuff, por primera vez deseaba que Gryffindor ganara. Además, ella llevaba la Nimbus 2001 que él le había regalado y eso hizo que se sintiera más orgulloso.

Los demás amigos de Malfoy se extrañaron de que no dijera nada y que estuviera absorto mirando por los prismáticos.

-Ah, Malfoy, la sangre sucia es tu espinita clavada ¿verdad- dijo Bennington, bromeando con Townsend como venganza sobre lo que Malfoy les había dicho de Ginny.

-Cállate Bennington, o tendré que ponerte de suplente en el próximo partido.- amenazó Malfoy sin dejar de mirar por los prismáticos.

-Sabes que no te conviene ponerme de suplente, soy demasiado bueno.- dijo Bennington.

Entonces Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Hermione.

-Vaya, Potter, al final voy a ganar un montón de dinero con la apuesta, creo que he sido el único que he acertado.- dijo Malfoy, y se dio la vuelta para restregárselo a Crabbe y Goyle por reírse de él al apostar por Granger.

Empezó el partido, Harry daba vueltas al campo buscando la snitch. Mientras la quaffle pasaba de cazador en cazador y las bludger volaban por el campo. Al cabo de un rato, Ron había parado unos cuantos goles y los cazadores habían marcado otros tantos, sobre todo Ginny, que estaba especialmente pletórica, lo que parecía molestar bastante a Townsend y Bennington porque cada vez que Ginny marcaba se quejaban.

-Ginny Weasley lleva la quaffle, regatea, pero Zacharias Smith se acerca a ella, parece que está a punto de quitarle la quaffle.-decía Seamus.

-¡Venga Smith! Tu puedes, pégale si es necesario pero quítasela de una vez.- gritó Townsend.

-¡Vaya entrada de Smith! La quaffle en posesión de Hufflepuff, pasa, Smith se acerca al área de Gryffindor, le vuelven a pasar la quaffle, pero tendrá que superar a Ron Weasley, y eso es difícil.- dijo Seamus.

-¿Eso difícil- bromeó Malfoy- ¡Weasley es un manta- y se volvió a Hermione con tono irónico- Oh, perdón, Potter, a lo mejor estamos hiriendo tus sentimientos.

-Gol de Hufflepuff.- dijo Seamus pero Hermione casi ni lo oyó porque los de Slytherin gritaban ¡Bien!.- Hufflepuff empata con Gryffindor a 50 puntos.

Hermione empezaba a impacientarse, quedaba poco para que se cumpliera una hora desde que habían tomado la poción multijugos. Esperaba que a Harry no se le olvidara tomarla de nuevo. De repente se acordó de algo muy importante, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría el hechizo desvanecedor que había puesto en la Nimbus 2001, sólo deseaba que el partido terminara lo antes posible.

Harry se sentía muy incómodo teniendo cuerpo de chica, a lo que tenía que añadir que montaba una escoba desconocida, no era lo mismo que su Saeta de fuego. De todas formas le tranquilizó que el buscador de Hufflepuff llevara una Barredora bastante peor que la Nimbus 2001. Sopesaba las ventajas y los inconvenientes, estaba incómodo con su cuerpo y no estaba acostumbrado a esa escoba, pero su escoba era mejor que la del otro buscador y además, con el cuerpo de Hermione era mucho más ligero y más rápido. Sólo deseaba que aquello fuera suficiente para atrapar la snitch cuanto antes. Pero algo había hecho que se sintiera aún más incómodo, cuando había llegado al campo, Cho, que era árbitro le miró con odio. Le preocupó que Cho pudiera odiar a Hermione después de lo que pasó, eso sólo haría ponerle las cosas más difíciles a la hora de intentar volver con ella. Pero mientras todos estos pensamientos abrumaban a Harry, pudo ver un destello dorado no muy lejos de donde estaba. Era la snitch. Salió disparado hacia ella. En cuanto el otro buscador lo vio hizo lo mismo, pero él tenía la ventaja de una escoba más rápida y de ser muy ligero.

-¡Parece que Granger ha visto la snitch- dijo Seamus- esta chica promete, ¡venga Hermione, el buscador de Hufflepuff la sigue, pero Granger le lleva mucha ventaja ¿Dónde habrá aprendido a volar así esta chica? Y nosotros sin saberlo...

Malfoy se puso muy estirado en su asiento, Hermione pudo comprobar que no quitaba ojo de encima a su otro yo que perseguía la snitch.

Mientras tanto, los del equipo de Gryffindor no pudieron evitar echar un vistazo a la actuación de Hermione, y por más que Ron les gritaba, Hufflepuff aventajó a Gryffindor en el marcador. Iban 70-110.

Harry aceleró todo lo que pudo, la snitch casi estaba a la altura del suelo, y bajó casi tocando el suelo, luego la snitch giró y subió, Harry tuvo que remontar bruscamente para no darse contra una de las gradas. Aquel movimiento arrancó un ¡Oh! de sorpresa a muchos, que se sorprendieron de que una novata fuera tan buena. Con ese movimiento había vuelto a sacar ventaja al buscador de Hufflepuff y consiguió atrapar la snitch.

-¡Gryffindor gana por 220 a 110!¡Granger ha atrapado la snitch!¡Vaya actuación de nuestra nueva buscadora, digna de un profesional-dijo Seamus.

En las gradas de Slytherin, los alumnos se levantaban fastidiados y haciendo comentarios. Malfoy, en el fondo se sentía orgulloso de la actuación de Hermione, aunque no podía demostrarlo.

-Potter, deberías sentirte triste, al final resulta que Granger es mejor buscadora que tu.- dijo Malfoy a Hermione como para hacerle sentir mal.- ya veremos que pasa en el partido contra Slytherin.

Hermione pensó en ese momento en qué pasaría si Harry cogía la snitch antes que Malfoy, podría sentirse muy dolido. Malfoy pasó por su lado dándole un empujón. De repente se paró y se acercó a ella. Malfoy había notado algo familiar al pasar junto a Harry y se acercó para comprobarlo mejor.

-¿Usas perfume de chica- dijo Malfoy en tono burlón- No, si ya decía yo que eras un poco raro.

Otra cosa a tener en cuenta para la próxima vez, pensó Hermione, que se apresuró a acercarse al vestuario de Gryffindor. Tenía que esperar a que Ginny se cambiara para entrar a hacer el cambio con Harry.

Harry, que tenía el tiempo controlado, esperaba que Ginny se diera prisa, para no tener que tomar otra vez la poción, porque sino estaría una hora más con la apariencia de Hermione, y no le hacía mucha gracia.

Mientras Hermione esperaba fuera, Cho pasó por delante suya. Le miró con mala cara, y cuando había pasado de largo volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Estarás contento ¿no? Tu amiguita es la nueva buscadora ¿estás esperando a que salga del vestuario para celebrarlo por todo lo alto- dijo Cho mirándola con desprecio.

Ella no podía contestar, pero notó un claro rintintín en las palabras "celebrarlo por todo lo alto", ¿a que se referiría?

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato- dijo Cho- ¿sabes que? Que el nombre de Harry Potter te viene grande, eres un cobarde. Ah, y además, el que calla otorga.

Y dicho eso se fue. Hermione se sintió muy mal, podría haber empeorado la situación entre Cho y Harry. Al poco tiempo, Ginny salió del vestuario.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el partido? Hermione ha estado genial ¿verdad- dijo Ginny.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Vaya, desde luego que hoy estáis poco habladores, no he conseguido sacarle ni una palabra a Hermione.- dijo Ginny mientras se iba.

Hermione miró que no venía nadie y entró en el vestuario. Sólo quedaba esperar unos minutos a que la poción dejara de ser efectiva. Mientras esperaban, los dos se sentaron.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.- dijo Hermione.

-Gracias, ¿has tenido que soportar mucho a los de Slytherin- preguntó Harry.

-Lo normal, ya me lo esperaba. Malfoy dijo algo de que había ganado mucho dinero en una apuesta.- dijo Hermione.

-Ah, si, apostó a que tú serías la buscadora.- dijo Harry.

-¿Si? Que raro ¿no- se extrañó Hermione.

-Bueno, en realidad había apostado por Neville pero le dije que se había equivocado, y cambió la apuesta.- dijo Harry.

-Oye, me he encontrado a Cho. Lo siento pero no podía hablar.- dijo Hermione ante la cara de espanto de Harry.- parece realmente dolida.

Hermione le repitió las palabras textuales de Cho.

-Dios mío, la he fastidiado del todo.- dijo Harry tapándose la cara con las manos, totalmente abatido.

Empezaban a transformarse de nuevo. Hermione cogió la Nimbus 2001 y vio las letras plateadas en ella ¿cuánto tiempo llevarían allí? Suponía que Harry no se había dado cuenta porque no le había comentado nada.

Volvieron a cambiarse. Harry se fue de cabeza a ducharse y también para ver si de paso se ahogaba. No le veía ninguna solución a lo suyo con Cho. Cuando un rato después Hermione entró en el comedor para el almuerzo, todos los de Gryffindor la vitoreaban y le decían que un estreno como el suyo merecía una fiesta esa noche en la sala común. Pero todo eso le daba igual, lo único que quería era ver a Malfoy y ver qué le decía. Estaba impaciente, y para asegurarse, en cuanto terminó el almuerzo fue a la lechucería y le mandó una lechuza.

Poco después, una lechuza del colegio se posó en la ventana de la habitación de Malfoy con una nota atada a la pata. Harry estaba tumbado en la cama, como si intentara asfixiarse con la almohada. Estaba hecho polvo. El ruido de la lechuza hizo que se espabilara y se levantó a ver para quién era el mensaje.


	24. Una difícil elección

**¡¡Hola!**

**Perdonad que haya tardado un poco en actualizar, lo siento, pero es que se me ocurrió un nuevo ff y me tiene absorbida (jejejeje) no creo que tarde mucho en subirlo, y si os apetece leer un Sirius/Bellatrix, pues entonces estáis invitadas.**

**Como ya habéis visto, el editor de últimamente borra los guiones y todo eso, voy a ver si esta vez salen bien…**

**Bueno chicas ¡espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews que me hacen mucha ilusión!**

**Capítulo 24: Una difícil elección**

Cogió la nota de la pata de la lechuza y vio que ponía "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin" . Aquella letra le resultaba familiar, era de una chica sin duda, pero la letra de las chicas eran todas tan parecidas... Iba a dejar la nota sobre la cama de Malfoy cuando éste entró en la habitación.

Acaba de llegar esta lechuza con esta nota para ti. - dijo Harry dándole la nota a Malfoy y dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

No la habrás leído ¿no? - preguntó Malfoy, que supo inmediatamente de quién era la nota.

¿Ves acaso que esté abierta? - dijo Harry como para que lo dejara en paz. - No me interesan tus asuntos con las chicas, tengo de sobra con los míos.

¿Cómo sabes que es de una chica? - preguntó Malfoy con tono amenazante.

La letra de las chicas es inconfundible. Ah, y dile a tu amiguita que las lechuzas vienen a la hora del correo, no cuando a ella se le antoje. - replicó Harry.

Malfoy se tranquilizó, parecía que Harry no estaba por la labor de averiguar de quien era la nota. La abrió y la leyó: " Espero que no estés enfadado conmigo. Te lo explicaré todo esta noche a las 12 en el aula de adivinación. No faltes por favor, estoy en un sin vivir. Te quiero mucho. " Draco sonrió al leerla, Hermione se sentía culpable, aunque estaba claro que tenía motivos para estarlo.

¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora? Estás que das pena. Deberías estar contento, Gryffindor ha ganado el partido. - dijo Draco al ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba Harry.

Lo que menos me preocupa ahora es que Gryffindor gane o pierda un partido - dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

¡Oh, es verdad, nuestro querido Potter sufre de mal de amores! - dijo Draco con un tono irónico y sentándose en la cama de Harry, - dijiste que ya tenías bastante con tus problemas con las chicas, jamás lo habría pensado, con lo famoso que eres...

Levántate de mi cama. - dijo Harry levantando la cabeza de la almohada y fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.

Vale, vale, yo sólo quería ayudarte. - mintió Malfoy.

¿Ayudarme tu? Serías la última persona a quien acudiría si necesitara ayuda. - dijo Harry, que apenas se le entendía porque había vuelto a hundir la cara en la almohada.

Bueno, ahí te dejo con tus historias, pero que sepas, que las cosas no se arreglan solas quedándose ahí tirado en la cama. - dijo Malfoy saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Malfoy se había ido, Harry pensó en que aunque le doliera admitirlo, Malfoy tenía razón, las cosas no se arreglaban de esa forma. Pero antes de actuar necesitaba saber qué iba a hacer, no podía dejar una situación como la suya en manos de la improvisación.

Hermione estaba impaciente, no podía estudiar ni hacer nada porque no dejaba de pensar en lo que le diría Malfoy cuando la viera. Se pasó todo el día de un lado para otro, sin llegar a hacer nada concreto, sólo para intentar quitarse esa preocupación de la cabeza. En una de estas idas y venidas subió a su cuarto, y se encontró con Parvati, que estaba en un estado parecido al de Harry.

¿Todavía sigues aquí? - preguntó Hermione, porque no la había visto ni durante el desayuno ni durante el almuerzo. - deberías salir a que te diera un poco el aire, a lo mejor así te despejas la mente un poco.

No me apetece salir, sólo me apetece quedarme para siempre en la cama. - contestó Parvati, que estaba hecha un ovillo encima del edredón.

Bueno, al menos bajarás a cenar ¿no? Ya me encargaré yo de que comas algo, si no voy a tener que decirle a Charlie que estás en huelga de hambre. - dijo Hermione.

No estoy en huelga de hambre, sólo que esta mañana y este medio día no me entraba nada, pero creo que no tengo más remedio que bajar a cenar, me duele mucho el estómago. - dijo Parvati.

Menos mal, empezaba a asustarme. - dijo Hermione aliviada al oír que, al menos, Parvati tenía la intención de comer algo. - No te preocupes, pronto volverás a ver a Charlie. Cuando pasen unos días te darás cuenta de que no merece la pena quedarse ahí y olvidarse de vivir.

Hermione se alegró cuando vio llegar a Parvati al Gran comedor. Mientras hacía la ronda nocturna le pareció que el tiempo iba más despacio de lo normal, no veía la hora de que llegaran las doce. Pero llegaron, y no tenía más remedio que encontrarse con Malfoy. Subió despacio hasta la torre de Adivinación, pensando en cada paso que daba en lo que iba a decirle y pensando también en que tal vez no estuviese allí o que ni siquiera hubiese visto la nota que le había mandado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que Malfoy estaba sentado esperándola, y no parecía que estuviese furioso con ella.

Enhorabuena, buscadora. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se abrazó con mucha fuerza a él sin poder decir ni una palabra. Draco la cogió de la mano y entraron en el aula, que como siempre estaba con la chimenea encendida, como si estuviera esperándolos.

Estoy esperando a que me cuentes eso que ibas a contarme. - dijo Draco mientras se sentaban en frente de la chimenea.

Antes de nada, quiero que me digas lo que piensas. ¿Me odiaste aunque fuera sólo por un momento? - dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos intentando averiguar algo de lo que sentía Malfoy.

He pensado muchas cosas, y también me he sentido de muchas formas, orgulloso, furioso, utilizado... Llegué a pensar que todo había sido una estrategia tuya y que te habías acabado enamorando de mi por error. - dijo Draco, Hermione intentó hablar, pero él continuó- Pero me dio igual, sólo sé que lo que hay entre nosotros es verdadero, da igual si es producto de una estrategia o de lo que sea. Yo se que nos queremos, y eso me basta.

Hermione no pudo evitar sollozar un poco.

Cuando te vi en el campo con la Nimbus 2001, supe que era como un homenaje hacia mi. Me sentí muy orgulloso de ti cuando cogiste la snitch. - dijo Draco.

Hermione estaba muy conmovida, y se sentía fatal. Malfoy no se merecía que le engañara de aquella forma. Era muy bonito todo lo que le había dicho, pero aún quedaba algo que no sabía, que en realidad lo de que le enseñara a volar había sido un montaje para que Harry, con la poción multijugos, jugara en lugar de ella. Dudaba de que si alguna vez se enterara, fuera tan comprensivo con ella. No estaba en su mano revelarle aquel secreto, porque implicaba a más personas, pero intentaría mentirle lo menos posible.

Tu me gustabas mucho antes de que te pidiera que me enseñaras a volar, incluso ya estábamos juntos cuando lo hice, así que no me he enamorado de ti por error ni nada de eso. Cuando Harry se fue a Slytherin, Gryffindor se quedó sin buscador. Por aquel entonces más o menos fue cuando te pedí que me enseñaras a volar. Ron y Harry me habían propuesto que me presentara a las pruebas, pero ninguno de los dos sabían que yo no sabía volar, así que te lo pedí a ti, aprendí y me cogieron como buscadora. Ah, Harry me propuso que utilizara su Saeta de fuego, pero me negué. - explicó Hermione intentando decir lo más parecido a la verdad. - Estaba aterrorizada, no sabía cómo ibas a tomártelo.

Hermione esperó a ver qué decía Malfoy, pero él sólo se rió. Hermione puso cara de extrañeza.

¿Estabas aterrorizada? - dijo Draco con tono burlón - ¿Me tienes miedo?

No, bueno, un poco sí. - dijo Hermione, mirando al suelo, avergonzada.

Pues no tienes por qué tenerme miedo. - dijo Draco, haciendo que le mirara a lo ojos.

No es que te tenga miedo a ti, sino que como soy amiga de Harry y Ron, nunca sé como te vas a tomar las cosas. Tengo que andar con pies de plomo para no hacer algo que te siente mal. - dijo Hermione.

Eso tiene fácil solución, deja de ser su amiga. - dijo Draco.

Sabes que no voy a hacer eso. ¿Por qué no te haces tu su amigo? - dijo Hermione.

¿Estás loca? lo estarás diciendo en broma ¿no? - dijo Draco casi escandalizado.

¿Ves? Es lo mismo que tu me has pedido, algo absurdo. - dijo Hermione. - Con lo fácil que sería todo si os llevarais bien...

Lo fácil es aburrido. - dijo Malfoy, haciendo que Hermione se tumbara sobre su regazo - tal vez fuese por eso por lo que empezaste a gustarme, no lo sé, pero lo que sí se es que no me arrepiento de nada.

Malfoy se inclinó sobre Hermione y comenzó a besarla.

Cada día que pasa me alegro más de que nos castigaran aquel día. - dijo Hermione, tumbando a Draco sobre ella. - quién sabe cómo estaríamos ahora si no nos hubiésemos peleado.

Seguramente seguiríamos como todos estos años atrás, tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza. - le dijo Draco al oído, mientras la besaba en el cuello.

Llegó el lunes, esa vez tenían el examen con Snape, justo después de la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Malfoy y Hermione tuvieron que esperar a que los demás alumnos se fueran. Desde que pasara lo de Pansy y Goyle, Pansy pasaba por Hogwarts como una exhalación, apenas si se la veía.

¿Has visto la mirada que le ha echado Parkinson a Malfoy? - dijo Ron cuando salieron de clase de DCAO. - Cualquiera diría que lo odia tanto como a ti.

Es que lo odia. - dijo Hermione. - recuerda que por su culpa Goyle se bebió el filtro que ella había preparado.

Bueno, por su culpa y por la tuya. - aclaró Ron. - Lo que no entiendo es por qué huye ahora de Goyle, después de liarse con él delante de todo el colegio.

Se habrá arrepentido. - dijo Hermione, haciéndose la tonta, como si no supiera la verdad.

Desde luego que no hay quién entienda a las chicas. - dijo Ron.

La verdad es que se está mucho mejor sin Pansy fastidiando todo el rato, desde que pasó lo de Goyle está mucho más apaciguada. - apuntó Hermione.

En ese momento Ginny se acercó a ellos corriendo, tenía la túnica echada por la cabeza. Se la veía bastante alterada.

¿Dónde está Neville? - preguntó jadeando.

Creo que se ha ido con Seamus y Dean ¿por qué? - preguntó Ron.

Esos imbéciles. - dijo Ginny señalando a lo lejos, donde estaban Adam Townsend y Stuart Bennington muertos de risa mirándola - estábamos en clase de Encantamientos y mirad lo que me han hecho.

Ginny se quitó la túnica de la cabeza y vieron que tenía el pelo verde. Adam y Stuart se reían aún más.

¡Bonito look, Ginny! - se rió Ron.

Si, tu ríete. - dijo Ginny molesta - no te haría tanta gracia si tuvieras que soportarlos todos los días.

Esos dos son sólo unos aprendices, es mucho peor aguantar al "maestro" . - dijo Ron señalando a Malfoy.

Me voy, a ver si encuentro a Neville, ya veréis cuando se lo cuente. - dijo Ginny, que pasó por al lado de Adam y Stuart sin hacerles caso.

¿Y dices tu que no hay quien entienda a las chicas? - dijo Hermione, mirando a los dos chicos, que seguían riéndose de Ginny.

¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Ron.

El otro día en el partido de Slytherin me enteré de que esos dos le hacen la vida imposible a Ginny porque les gusta tu hermana. - explicó Hermione.

¿Qué dices? - preguntó Ron, a quien sólo la idea de ver a su hermana con alguno de ellos le horrorizaba - ya sabes la fama que tienen, son unos chulos que van liándose con todas las chicas y luego encima van contándolo por ahí. Desde luego que las chicas de este colegio son tontas, aún así van detrás de ellos sabiendo como son.

Por eso mismo, están rabiosos porque no han conseguido a Ginny. - dijo Hermione.

¡Hay que ver de lo que se entera uno! - dijo Ron. - pues me temo que han llegado tarde, Ginny y Neville son muy felices juntos.

Oye ¿y Harry? - preguntó Hermione mirando a su alrededor, no sabía desde cuando no estaba allí Harry.

Creo que ha ido a ver si estaba Cho, supongo que habrá decidido por fin hablar con ella. - dijo Ron.

A ver si se arreglan por fin. - dijo Hermione.

Snape abrió la puerta del aula para que Malfoy y ella entraran para hacer el examen.

Esperaron a que Snape corrigiera los exámenes y les dijera la nota.

Este trabajo, no está mal, pero podría estar mucho mejor. Os he puesto un 6, para que no os confiéis y os esforcéis más para la próxima vez. - dijo Snape.

Hermione y Malfoy se miraron extrañados, los dos esperaban sacar mejor nota. A Hermione no le sorprendía lo que Snape había dicho, siempre les decía lo mismo, que debían esforzarse más y por eso les ponía una nota más baja de lo que se merecían. ¿Qué más quería que hicieran?

En cuanto a los exámenes, Malfoy tienes un 9, y Granger tienes un 7. - dijo Snape mirando la cara que ponía Hermione.

Malfoy tuvo que disimular otra vez que se sentía orgulloso de sacar mejor nota que Hermione. Ella, en cambio, sabía que por alguna razón le había puesto esa nota inmerecida, el examen le había salido muy bien.

Perdón, profesor, pero mi examen no estaba para un 7. - protestó Hermione.

A lo mejor el dedicarle tiempo a su nueva afición ha hecho que estudie menos de lo que debiera. Ya me extrañaba que no quisiera destacar también en el quidditch - dijo Snape.

Hermione dejó de protestar, era inútil. Así que eso era lo que le pasaba a Snape.

¿Cómo hiciste para ir por las tardes a la biblioteca y asistir a los entrenamientos? - preguntó Draco a Hermione cuando salieron del aula - ya sabes que cuando juega Slytherin nunca puedo ir por las tardes a la biblioteca.

No entreno con los de Gryffindor, tengo un entrenamiento especial aparte - dijo Hermione.

Snape ha sido injusto contigo. - dijo Draco.

Ya lo sé, y encima me baja la nota por algo que él se ha supuesto. Habrá pensado "ahora es la mía, Granger tiene que entrenar todas las tardes y es la excusa perfecta para llamarle la atención en sus notas" y lo que él no sabe es que no he ido a entrenar ni una sola tarde. - dijo Hermione.

Déjalo, es un amargado. - dijo Draco, y Hermione se volvió hacia él extrañada de que hablara sobre Snape de aquella forma - no soporta el quidditch porque él era un negado, me lo contó mi padre. Ahora, eso sí, si Slytherin gana no le molesta.

Mientras esto ocurría, Harry había ido a ver si Cho estaba en la clase de vuelo de los alumnos de primero. Desde que se pelearan, Cho pasaba menos tiempo aún en Hogwarts, así que no tenía muchas oportunidades de verla. Esperó a que terminaran la clase y decidió hacer como ya hizo una vez, abordarla cuando fuera a la sala de las escobas. Así nadie podía verles juntos. Una vez que Cho había entrado en la sala, él abrió la puerta. Ella se sobresaltó un poco al oir abrirse la puerta, se dio la vuelta y dejó caer una escoba que llevaba en la mano.

¿Qué haces tu aquí? - dijo Cho, mirando a Harry con dureza- creí haberte dejado claro que no quería volver a verte.

Soy alumno de este colegio, no puedo desaparecer, así que no tienes más remedio que verme. - dijo Harry, y continuó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.- Quiero pedirte perdón por todo, por lo que pasó aquel día, por mi actitud el otro día después del partido, por todo lo que te haya molestado.

Harry tenía que asumir la culpa de la conversación que Cho tuvo con Hermione, en teoría era él con quien hablaba.

La expresión de Cho era de una rabia contenida, estaba furiosa pero aquellos días que habían estado separados también habían hecho que le echara de menos. Ella seguía queriéndole pero estaba dolida por lo que pasó.

Para ti es muy fácil pedir perdón. ¿Crees que con decir una palabra se va a arreglar todo? Estos días han sido muy duros para mí, me sentí traicionada, y para colmo, tu no dejas de andar de un lado para otro con Hermione. Si realmente lo sientes podrías haber tenido un poco de consideración. - dijo Cho.

No sé como decírtelo pero entre Hermione y yo no hay ni ha habido nunca nada. Es verdad que tuve un momento de confusión cuando me enteré de que le gustaba, son muchos años los que llevamos siendo amigos y algo así no te puede dejar indiferente. Pero cuando me dejaste me di cuenta de que todo había sido una confusión. Te he echado mucho de menos, de verdad, y me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero. Por favor, sólo te pido otra oportunidad. - dijo Harry, que sentía un pellizco constante en el estómago.

Dudo de que vaya a poder volver a confiar en ti como antes. - dijo Cho, que en el fondo intentaba disimular que las palabras de Harry habían ablandado un poco su corazón. Pero tenía que darse a valer, no podía ceder a las primeras de cambio. Si Harry estaba realmente arrepentido tendría que sufrir.

No me has contestado a mi pregunta. - dijo Harry acercándose a ella, pero ella retrocedió para mantener las distancias porque sabía que si le dejaba acercarse no podría resistirse.

No me has preguntado nada. - dijo Cho, caminando hacia atrás, pero Harry estaba cada vez más cerca.

Te he pedido otra oportunidad. - dijo Harry, en un susurro muy persuasivo después de besarla en el cuello, que había conseguido acorralar a Cho contra la pared.

Cho notaba la respiración de Harry contra su cuello. No pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Estaba deseándolo. Harry empezó a besarla como alguien que consigue algo que ha estado deseando mucho tiempo. Cho sabía que no debía haberle dejado que la besara, pero su inconsciente le decía, "sólo un poquito, probarlo al menos" . Harry se quedó extrañado cuando Cho dejó de besarle y consiguió salir de sus brazos.

No va a resultarte tan fácil. - dijo Cho.

Vamos Cho, los dos sabemos que lo estábamos deseando. - dijo Harry en tono de "no me vengas con tonterías" . - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Haré lo que sea, si quieres me humillo delante de ti y te lo pido de rodillas.

Harry se puso de rodillas y puso una expresión suplicante.

Por favor, Cho, vuelve conmigo. - dijo Harry con cierto tono burlón que hizo que Cho sonriera.

Anda, levántate, eres un payaso. - dijo Cho dándole la mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse.

¿Eso significa que vas a volver conmigo? - dijo Harry poniendo carita de pena.

No, no significa que vaya a volver contigo. - dijo Cho acercándose a la puerta. Cuando cogió el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, se volvió hacia Harry y le miró muy seria- si quieres volver conmigo tendrás que dejar de juntarte con Hermione. No quiero veros juntos.

Harry se quedó pasmado. Había dicho que haría lo que fuera por volver con Cho, pero aquello era demasiado. Le pareció una actitud muy infantil por parte de Cho, pero no estaba en condiciones de protestar.

Tu decides lo que prefieras, espero tu respuesta. - dijo Cho saliendo de la sala con una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando a Harry en estado de shock.

**Creo que os voy a dejar otro capítulo más, iba a dejar sólo este porque tengo muchos ff que actualizar. Ahora entederéis por qué dije que pude haber liado mucho el ff con el tema de la buscadora, pero hice que Draco no se lo tomara a mal, me gustó más así porque así se demuestra que él la ama y Hermione entiende lo mucho que ella significa para él. Sobre lo de Cho… si ya antes la odiabais, ¡¡ahora ya la querréis muerta! Pero entended la situación… es lo mínimo que podía hacer, no podía perdonar así como así a Harry después de lo que hizo ¿no?**

**Esta vez espero no enrollarme mucho con las contestaciones de los reviews que en el anterior por poco si me ocuparon más que el propio ff ¬¬**

**Ana María: Hola! Aún no terminé de leer "matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?" pero te tengo puesta en Autor Alert para cuando actualices poder copiar lo que subas y poder leerlo enterito (aún voy por el cap 5 ¬¬ , creo que te dejaré review conforme lo vaya leyendo ¡sí, eso haré!) Sobre Percy… pues habrá más sobre él. Ya has visto el desenlace de "la buscadora" y el tema de Harry y Cho…¡vaya aprieto! Besitos!**

**Marin Black: ¿No te cae Parvati? ¡A mi me encanta! Sobre todo después de escribir el ff…acabé cogiéndole cariño al personaje. ¿A qué te referías con que el partido no fue muy comentado? ¿te refieres a que expliqué poco el partido o la reacción entre la gente al ver a Hermione de buscadora? Cho… bueno, ahora ves que lo ha perdonado ¡pero a un alto precio! ¡Es lógico, la chica tiene que darse a valer! ¿no? Lo de Townsend y Bennington, pues no tiene nada que ver con LP (bueno si Bennington que es el apellido de Chaz) pero es que soy muy mala para inventar nombres y cogí el apellido de Chaz y el otro es un actor (Townsend es quien hace de Lestat en la reina de los condenados) ¡pero solo son sus apellidos, nada que ver con ellos:-D**

**Nagini Berolatti: ¿Percy mortifago? Mmmmm no se, no se (jejejeje) Sí, solo Ron sabe lo del cambio de Hermione con Harry, es un tema muy delicado que si se difundiera el rumor (aparte de cómo tu dices, a lo mejor no tenía por qué ser aceptado por todo el equipo) podría costarles muchos disgustos (ej.: perder la copa de quidditch, dejarles sin jugar por hacer trampas etc…) Seguro que te gustó el encuentro de Draco y Hermione después del partido…. (me quedó super pasteloso jejeje) y… creo que hay una escena que te encantará, pero un poco más adelante ;-D**

**Bea Malfoy: ¡Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro de Draco y Hermione después del partido ;-D Harry no se enterará de que Hermione le mandó los pasteles, pero le servirá para estar atento, igual que fue Hermione pudo ser alguien más malintencionado. Harry a partir de esto se va a decidir a prepararse para el encuentro con Voldemort. Y ¡¡Gracias por leer el ff! Jejejeje**

**Uy, me he dado cuenta de que esta vez he tenido menos reviews (buaaaaa) pero no importa, yo seguiré trayendo el ff para que vosotras lo leáis porque sois muy fieles a mi y os lo merecéis. ¡¡Besitos!**


	25. Desequilibrio en la balanza

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Capítulo 25: Desequilibrio en la balanza**

Más tarde, a la hora de la cena, Harry se fue directamente a la mesa de Slytherin, sin esperar a Ron y Hermione en el vestíbulo. No quería que Cho le viera con ellos. Cuando acabó de comer a toda prisa, porque le incomodaba que Cho le estuviera vigilando, salió del comedor intentando evitar encontrarse con Ron y Hermione, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque en cuanto lo vieron salir fueron inmediatamente a preguntarle si había conseguido hablar con Cho.

¡Eh, Harry, espera! - dijo Ron alcanzándolo a la salida del comedor.

Hermione iba justo al lado de Ron. Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a la mesa de los profesores, donde Cho no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Lo siento, no puedo hablar con vosotros ahora. - dijo Harry muy serio, y se fue sin decir nada más hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados, y volvieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, sin saber lo que pasaba y sin sospechar que en la mesa de los profesores, Cho sonreía maliciosamente llena de satisfacción.

Pasaron varios días, y Harry seguía con una actitud extraña. Hermione y Ron pensaban que estaba enfadado con ellos por algún motivo y como Harry les evitaba, no pudieron preguntarle. En las clases que compartía con los de Gryffindor, Harry se sentaba con Ron (cuando hasta entonces en DCAO, Transformaciones y Pociones se sentaba con Hermione), aunque no hablaba de nada trascendente con él.

Harry se sentía mal por su comportamiento, y sabía que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo antes de aclararlo, al menos con Ron, que no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto. Así que aprovechó el primer entrenamiento de quidditch de esa semana, donde no estaría Hermione, para hablar con Ron.

Cuando Ron volvía del entrenamiento hacia los vestuarios, se extrañó de que Harry estuviese esperándolo.

Vaya, Harry, no puedo creerlo. - dijo Ron con una mezcla de molestia y sarcasmo.

Ron, tengo que contarte algo. - dijo Harry muy serio.

Ya era hora de que te expliques, estás muy raro. - dijo Ron.

Se fueron a otro sitio más tranquilo.

El otro día fui a hablar con Cho. - dijo Harry.

¿Y como te fue? Hermione y yo fuimos a preguntarte, pero nos diste largas. - dijo Ron, que se quedó pensando y cayó en la cuenta. - No te fue muy bien ¿verdad? Si no no estarías así.

En resumen, Cho me ha puesto la condición de que para volver con ella debo dejar de juntarme con Hermione. - dijo Harry con tristeza.

Las mujeres son todas unas arpías. - dijo Ron en voz baja - siempre liándolo todo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto?¿Cho llegó a enterarse de...? Bueno, lo que me contaste.

Si se enteró, por eso me dejó. Cometí el error de nombrar a Hermione en un momento equivocado. - dijo Harry muy avergonzado.

¡Pero Harry! No me extraña que te dejara. - dijo Ron, que lo había pillado al vuelo. - Hermione no sabe el motivo exacto por el que Cho te dejó ¿no?

No, no lo sabe. Lo peor es que estoy hecho un lío, sea cual sea mi decisión alguna de las dos se enfadará conmigo. Quiero volver con Cho, pero tampoco quiero perder a Hermione como amiga. - dijo Harry.

Sinceramente, no se que decirte. - dijo Ron - Me imagino que Hermione se lo tomará mal. Está un poco dolida porque dejaste de sentarte con ella. Y hay que añadir que le gustas.

Afortunadamente ya no le gusto, lo aclaramos el otro día. - explicó Harry.

¿Hay algo que sepamos los tres? - dijo Ron dolido - parece que últimamente estamos con secretitos entre nosotros y no creo que esto nos haga ningún bien, sólo complicar más las cosas.

¿Crees que debería explicárselo a Hermione? - preguntó Harry y Ron asintió - tal vez tengas razón, la verdad aunque duela siempre es mejor que la mentira.

Harry seguía sin saber qué hacer, pero suponía que sería más fácil convencer a Hermione que a Cho, que no parecía muy dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Intentaría hablar con Hermione ese sábado, durante la salida a Hogsmeade.

El resto de la semana siguió igual, con Harry evitando a Hermione. Tenía que decirle de alguna forma que el sábado quedaran en Hogsmeade para hablar. Con el paso de los días, Hermione se había molestado aún más con Harry, así que Harry decidió utilizar a Ron como intermediario.

¿Vas a ir mañana a Hogsmeade? - preguntó Ron a Hermione durante la ronda nocturna del viernes.

Supongo ¿por qué? ¿quieres que te traiga algo? - contestó Hermione.

No, verás, Harry me ha dicho que te diga que tiene que hablar contigo, por si podíais quedar allí. - explicó Ron.

¿Y por qué no me lo dice él? - dijo Hermione secamente - No me como a nadie ¿sabes?

Oye, que yo no tengo nada que ver. - dijo Ron.

¿Se puede saber a que viene tanto interés después de evitarme durante toda la semana? - dijo Hermione, que estaba a la defensiva.

Eso no es asunto mío, mañana te lo contará. - dijo Ron.

Está bien, dile que vale, que a las 6 en Las 3 escobas. - dijo Hermione con desgana. - Espero que tenga una buena excusa, empiezo a estar harta de Harry y sus tonterías.

La verdad es que este año estamos los tres un poco tensos, y es una lástima porque es el último curso que vamos a pasar juntos. - dijo Ron apenado al recordar todos los incidentes que habían pasado en lo que llevaban de curso.

Sí, supongo que todos tenemos algo de culpa. - dijo Hermione, que se sentía como si estuviera en el ojo del huracán.

Al día siguiente, Harry se sintió algo más aliviado después de saber que Hermione había aceptado su proposición. Por la tarde, esperaba intranquilo a que Hermione apareciera en Las 3 escobas hasta que ella entró en con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué vas a tomar? Invito yo. - dijo Harry cuando Hermione se sentó frente a él resoplando en señal de fastidio.

Un café. - dijo Hermione con desdén.

Hubo un rato de tenso silencio hasta que la camarera les trajo los cafés.

¿Se puede saber para qué estoy aquí? - dijo Hermione sin mirar a Harry, como si el café la tuviera hipnotizada.

Mi comportamiento durante esta semana tiene una explicación. - dijo Harry, y Hermione lo miró con incredulidad. - No estoy enfadado contigo ni nada de eso.

¿Ah no? ¿Y por eso ni me diriges la palabra y dejas de sentarte conmigo en las clases? - contestó Hermione con ironía.

Verás, el lunes fui a hablar con Cho. - dijo Harry, y la expresión de Hermione se suavizó un poco. - Básicamente, tu fuiste el motivo por el que ella me dejó.

No quiero saber el motivo exacto, no sé como me las arreglo para estar en medio de todos los líos sin buscármelo. - dijo Hermione - Creía que todo había sido una paranoia tuya, no tenía ni idea de que Cho se había enterado.

Eso no importa. - dijo Harry para evitar tener que contar toda la historia. - La cuestión es que ella me ha puesto una condición para volver a estar juntos, y es que no vuelva a juntarme contigo.

Hermione se quedó de piedra.

Si, yo puse esa misma cara cuando lo oí. Ella no va a entrar en razones, no puede ni verte, y pensé que quizás tu lo comprenderías. - dijo Harry.

Hermione comprendía muy bien la situación en la que se encontraba Harry. En multitud de ocasiones se había planteado en qué haría ella si Malfoy le pidiera elegir. La verdad es que no lo tenía muy claro, todo dependería de las circunstancias. Pero ahora que Harry le estaba diciendo claramente que elegía a Cho en lugar de seguir siendo su amigo, se sintió muy dolida.

Cho había sido muy cruel pidiéndole algo así a Harry, y se sintió aliviada de que Malfoy, al menos no le hubiera pedido algo parecido.

No va a cambiar que siga queriéndote como mi mejor amiga, pero no puede vernos juntos. - dijo Harry, intentando suavizar la situación.

Pero Hermione seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Había sido muy tonta al dudar de a quién eligiría si a Malfoy o su amistad con Harry y Ron. Estaba claro que la amistad no importaba lo mismo para ella que para Harry.

¿Sabes que te digo? Que espero que Cho y tu seáis muy felices. - dijo Hermione muy enfadada. - no me esperaba esto de ti, Harry. Pero ahora lo tengo muy claro, y recuerda esto que te digo porque puedes arrepentirte: si algún día tengo que elegir no será tu amistad lo que me retenga. Por cierto, si os va mal y lo dejáis, no vengas a llorarme para que vuelva a ser tu amiga.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa derramando lo que quedaba en su café, y salió del bar dejando a Harry totalmente pasmado.

Mientras salía a la calle, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Tal vez debería haber pensado bien lo que había dicho, tal vez se hubiera pasado. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia que sentía y le había soltado sin pensar sus pensamientos más profundos. En ese momento deseaba que llegara el día en que Harry le suplicara que volviera a ser su amiga para poder decirle que no, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de ser capaz de poder hacerlo. El rencor que sentía por Harry era infinito, y en una fracción de segundo se le pasaron por la cabeza miles de formas de vengarse, cuanto mas cruel más gratificante le resultaba pensarlo.

Haciendo el camino de vuelta hacia Hogwarts, siguió pensando sobre lo que había pasado. Cada minuto que pasaba se convencía más de que se había pasado y que había dicho cosas que no sentía, pero la verdad era que lo había dicho porque aunque muy en el fondo, era lo que sentía realmente. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aquella situación la había hecho sentir poderosa, y aquello la asustó. Ella también tenía el poder de hacer daño, del rencor y de la venganza, y la hacía sentir extrañamente satisfecha.

Tuvo que quitar esa idea de su mente, todo era producto del dolor que sentía, y pensar sobre ello con la situación aún caliente sólo hacía aflorar lo peor de ella.

Por otro lado, Harry también se sentía mal. ¿Merecía la pena realmente sacrificar su amistad con Hermione? Al fin y al cabo, no estaba seguro de que lo suyo con Cho fuera a funcionar.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró con Ron, que estaba haciendo los deberes.

Vuelves muy pronto. - dijo Ron, que no se había fijado en la cara de preocupación de Hermione. - ¿no has estado con Harry?

Sí he estado con Harry. - dijo Hermione pronunciando el nombre de Harry con un claro deje de desprecio.

Dios mío. - dijo Ron al oírla, se esperaba lo peor.

Sí, Ron, Harry y yo ya no somos amigos, nunca más. - dijo Hermione yéndose a su cuarto porque no le apetecía tener que contar la historia.

Lo único que le apetecía era estar sola, quedarse en su cuarto e intentar dejar la mente en blanco para no tener que pensar. Cuando abrió la puerta estaba allí Parvati. Le fastidió bastante porque no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Tu qué ¿no has ido a Hogsmeade? - dijo Hermione con desgana, tumbándose sobre la cama.

No, tengo que ahorrar. - dijo Parvati.

¿Ahorrar? - preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Si. Lavender va a traerme las ofertas de Traslaciones para las vacaciones de Semana santa. Estoy pensando en ir a visitar a Charlie a Rumanía. - explicó Parvati.

Ah, es una idea muy buena, suelen hacer muchas ofertas por esta época. - dijo Hermione.

Lavender me ha contado que ella y Seamus encontraron una oferta muy barata para ir a Irlanda, a ver a los abuelos de Seamus, por eso le he dicho que pregunte por las de Rumanía. - contestó Parvati.

¿Dices que Lavender se va en Semana santa? - preguntó Hermione con interés.

Si, lo más seguro es que tengas que quedarte sola, lo sentimos mucho, pero hay mucha gente que se queda, Ron y Padma se quedan seguro. - dijo Parvati como si se sintiera culpable por dejarla sola.

Hermione vio una luz en medio de la negrura que ocupaba su mente en aquel momento. ¡¡¿Iba a tener el cuarto para ella sola en Semana santa!

No me importa quedarme sola, no te preocupes. - dijo Hermione disimulando su alegría, y si por ella fuera habría abrazado a Parvati e incluso le habría pagado parte del viaje a Rumanía.

Ahora tenía en su mente otro pensamiento más alegre, pero que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago por los nervios. Pensó: "verás cuando se lo cuente a Draco, le va a dar algo". Y se rió para sí misma al imaginárselo. Tenía que encontrar una forma de que Draco pudiera entrar en su cuarto.

Hermione pensaba en cómo hacerlo, ya no podía pedirle bajo ningún concepto la capa invisible a Harry. ¡Qué rabia! Maldito Harry... Aquello hizo que volviera a pensar en Harry. Pensó: como ha podido ser tan egoísta. Le odio. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Lavender a la habitación y por el escándalo que montó Parvati al verla.

¿Me has traído eso? - gritó Parvati corriendo hacia Lavender.

Tranquila, mujer. - dijo Lavender, que por poco se cae cuando Parvati saltó sobre ella. - Te lo he traído. Estas son las ofertas de la Agencia de trasladores que hay junto a correos. - y le dio un folleto a Parvati.

Hermione no estaba pendiente de la conversación, pero de repente una palabra resonó en su cabeza: "Trasladores".

¡¡Eso es! - gritó Hermione inconscientemente. Parvati y Lavender la miraron sin comprender nada.

Tenía que crear un traslador que llevara a Draco a su habitación. ¿Funcionaría un traslador dentro de Hogwarts? Recordó cuando la Copa de los tres magos fue convertida en traslador y salió de dudas. Las palabras de Parvati hicieron que su ilusión se esfumara.

Vaya, es muy caro. - dijo Parvati con tristeza. - No sé si Padma querrá prestarme algo.

¿Cuánto cuesta? - preguntó Hermione.

30 galeones, y yo sólo tengo ahorrados 22. - contestó Parvati.

Yo puedo prestarte 3 galeones, necesito tener algo para el viaje. - dijo Lavender.

Y yo puedo prestarte otros 3 galeones.- contestó Hermione pensando que le daba igual que Parvati no pudiera devolvérselos, pero que ¡por favor se fuera a Rumanía!

Ya sólo te faltarían 2 galeones, supongo que si Padma no pudiera prestártelos podríamos pedirle algo a Seamus, Neville y Ginny. - dijo Lavender.

Creo que puedo conseguirte 2 galeones. - dijo Hermione pensando en que Malfoy seguro que le prestaba 2 galeones con tal de que Parvati se largara.

Yo creo que Padma podrá prestarme 2 galeones. ¡Cuánto os lo agradezco! Prometo devolvéroslos en cuanto pueda. - dijo Parvati con una alegría sólo comparable a la que Hermione sintió en ese momento.

Aquello le alegró el día a Hermione de tal forma que cuando bajó a la sala común para ir a cenar, Ron se quedó muy extrañado al verla tan contenta. Cuando llegó al Gran comedor miró a la mesa de Slytherin, ni siquiera se fijó en si estaba Harry o no, sólo pudo centrar su mirada en Malfoy. Un cosquilleo la recorrió de pies a cabeza y se puso muy roja. De repente cayó en algo, que le hizo sentir mal. Estaba mas preocupada por ver a Malfoy que en ver como estaba Harry. Al fin y al cabo, ella estaba siendo igual que Harry, una egoísta. Pero le pudo el orgullo y no se preocupó de buscar si Harry estaba allí o no. Ya le había advertido qué pasaría si tenía que elegir. Elegiría a Malfoy, siempre, por encima de cualquier cosa.

**Ahora me diréis que Harry nunca habría elegido a Cho antes que a Hermione, pero entended que Harry no pensaba que Hermione reaccionaría así, él no pensaba dejar de ser su amigo, sólo evitar que Cho los viera juntos. Harry fue muy inocente al pensar que Hermione le seguiría el juego, porque ella podría haber aceptado pero le dolió que eligiera a Cho antes que a ella**

**Tenéis que admitir que he sido muy buena dejando este capítulo porque así no habéis tenido que esperar a ver qué ocurría con Harry. Pero ahora ¿qué ocurrirá con Hermione? Jejejeje.**

**¡¡Besitos!**


	26. Una nueva Hermione

**¡Hola!**

**Me he dado cuenta de que han cambiado la forma de clasificar los fics por edades (tendré que acostumbrarme, pero creo que me gustaba más como estaba antes) ya podían haber arreglado lo de los guiones y los signos de interrogación y exclamación ¬¬ (de todas formas voy a hacer el intento de ponerlo con comillas en vez de guiones, aunque me guste menos, todo sea para que salga correcto)**

**¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Aunque creo que no en todos los países tienen vacaciones de semana santa…**

**Aquí traigo otra vez dos capítulos, para que la historia vaya avanzando y se vaya poniendo interesante (yo personalmente empiezo a notar un gran cambio en la forma de redactar con respecto al principio del ff)**

**A ver qué os parece lo de hoy… Después del gran trauma general con el tema de Cho… jejejeje, pero bueno, mirando el lado bueno del asunto, eso servirá a Harry para valorar más la amistad de Hermione y a ella para valorar el amor de Draco.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**(Lo del disclaimer nunca lo pongo… ¬¬ pero como lo puse en el primer capítulo…)**

**Capítulo 26: Una nueva Hermione**

No pudo hablar con Malfoy hasta el día siguiente cuando quedaron para hacer el trabajo del lunes en la biblioteca.

Al entrar, Hermione no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa al ver a Malfoy. Él se dio cuenta al instante.

'Qué feliz vienes hoy.' dijo Malfoy cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

'No vas a creerte la noticia que tengo. Creo que hoy vas a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.' dijo Hermione pensando en que la noticia de que ya no era amiga de Harry también le haría alegrarse, pero hizo que ella se entristeciera.

'Cuenta, que me estás poniendo nervioso.' dijo Draco con impaciencia.

'En Semana santa me quedo sola en mi habitación. La tenemos enterita para los dos.' dijo Hermione con picardía.

A Malfoy se le iluminó la cara de tal forma que Hermione tuvo que reírse.

'Esto no será una broma ¿verdad?' dijo Draco mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho para notar su corazón que latía acelerado.

'No es una broma, y además he pensado en cómo vamos a hacer para que entres en mi cuarto. Crearemos un traslador.' dijo Hermione.

Malfoy puso cara de no poder creérselo, pero Hermione asintió con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente, Malfoy se puso a rebuscar en su mochila y sacó un calendario, comenzó a contar los días que faltaban para Semana santa.

'¡Hombres!' dijo Hermione riendo al verlo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

'Faltan exactamente 21 días para Semana santa.' dijo Malfoy sonriendo y tachando con una cruz el día en que estaban.

'Hay otra cosa más.' dijo Hermione apesadumbrada.'Ya no soy amiga de Harry.'

Draco se quedó extrañado. Algo muy fuerte debía haber pasado para que Hermione y Harry no fueran amigos. Luego pensó en que lo más seguro fuera alguna tontería y que volverían a ser amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

'No me lo creo. Seguro que mañana se os habrá pasado.' dijo Draco fastidiado, aunque recordó que durante esa semana le había llamado la atención que Hermione se sentara con Neville y Ron con Harry, cuando normalmente Ron iba con Neville y Hermione con Harry.

'Es verdad, nos hemos peleado para siempre.' contestó Hermione.

'¿Por qué?' preguntó Draco, que ya le picaba la curiosidad.

'No te lo puedo decir.' dijo Hermione como diciendo "¿a que fastidian los secretitos?".

Al día siguiente era lunes. Harry había pasado lo que quedó de fin de semana bastante amargado, se sentía fatal y dudaba de haber elegido lo correcto. Ese curso estaba siendo infernal, no había día que no tuviera un problema con algo o con alguien. Deseó retroceder en el tiempo hasta los años en que no tenía interés por las chicas, sin duda, habían sido los años más divertidos. Pensó "odio tener 17 años".

Inevitablemente había llegado el lunes, y no podía esperar más para hablar con Cho. Mientras iba a buscarla a la clase de vuelo, una sensación de amargura se iba apoderando de él. En cuanto Cho le vio, le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a la sala de las escobas.

'¿Y bien? No me dirás que no has tenido tiempo para pensarlo.' dijo Cho expectante, después de cerrar la puerta.

'Te elijo a ti.' dijo Harry acercándose a ella y besándola.

En realidad no la besó porque lo sintiera, si no que pensó que tal vez así se animaría un poco. Notaba un nudo en el estómago, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal. Pensó: puede que consiga superarlo con el tiempo.

Cho le correspondió con un beso muy ardiente que hizo que él se dejara llevar por completo, al menos así dejaría de pensar durante un rato. Ella estaba muy contenta, después de lo que ocurrió la semana anterior le entró la duda de que había sido muy ligera al plantearle ese dilema a Harry, no estaba segura de que fuera a elegirla a ella y eso habría hecho que lo perdiera.

Harry volvió al colegio con una sensación de amarga victoria. Había conseguido lo que quería pero a un precio muy alto, tan alto que no creía que lo suyo con Cho volviera a ser como antes. Cada vez que mirara a Cho sentiría la traición en su interior.

Las clases de esa semana habían empezado como un auténtico suplicio para Harry. Hermione ni lo miraba si quiera cuando pasaba a su lado, y si alguna vez se cruzaban sus miradas, ella se la devolvía con rencor. La situación era muy incómoda para Ron, que estaba en medio de los dos, y se pasaba el día deseando que no llegaran las clases que tenían en común junto con los de Slytherin.

La tensión que había entre Harry y Hermione no pasó desapercibida para los profesores, porque de estar juntos siempre habían pasado a ni siquiera vérseles juntos. Snape parecía divertido ante la situación, pero Sirius, que los conocía muy bien no sabía a que se debía aquello.

Uno de los días en clase de Pociones, Hermione estaba sentada con Neville, delante de Ron. Mientras hacían la poción, Ron y Harry no paraban de murmurar, y empezaron a sacar a Hermione de sus casillas. Cualquier cosa que hiciera Harry la ponía de los nervios.

Hermione, creo que te has tenido que equivocar en algo.- dijo Neville, sintiéndose un poco mal al corregirle.

La poción de Hermione se parecía muy poco a lo que tenía que salir.

'¿Cómo quieres que no me equivoque? Con estos dos dando la lata todo el rato.' dijo Hermione malhumorada y en voz alta para que Harry y Ron la oyeran.

Sirius se pasó por las mesas para supervisar las pociones, al llegar a la zona donde estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville se llevó una gran desilusión.

La poción de Hermione era un desastre, cuando normalmente era de las mejores. La de Ron y la de Harry, no llegaban a ser tan horribles pero tampoco estaban bien. En cambio, la de Neville era bastante buena.

'No se que os pasa por aquí pero la única poción que tendría un aprobado es la de Longbottom.' dijo Sirius en tono de recriminación. 'Como sigáis así voy a tener que disolver este grupo, no puedo permitir que echéis a perder el curso.'

Hermione empezó a preocuparse seriamente, como siguiera así sus notas en las asignaturas que compartían con los de Slytherin se verían afectadas. Le resultaba imposible concentrarse con Harry en clase. No soportaba verlo. Y estaba segura de que Sirius le pondría un suspenso en la última poción que había hecho. Tenía que conseguir que Harry no asistiera a la siguiente clase de Pociones, al menos así no sacaría otro suspenso.

Llegó el día en que volvían a tener clase de Pociones, y Hermione se acercó a la mazmorra donde daban la clase confiada en que Harry no aparecería.

Estaban esperando en la puerta, mientras ella hablaba con Ron.

'Seguro que Sirius nos da hoy las notas del otro día.' dijo Hermione horrorizada al pensar que sacaría un suspenso.

'No te preocupes, un suspenso no significa nada.' dijo Ron intentando tranquilizarla.

'Tu podrías dejar de murmurar con Harry, me ponéis de los nervios y no doy pie con bola.' se quejó Hermione.

'Ya lo sé, es muy difícil para mi estar entre los dos.'dijo Ron con resignación.

En ese momento se acercaban los de Slytherin, que volvían de la clase anterior. Cuando Malfoy pasó por su lado se puso a tararear una cancioncilla.

'16 días, 16 días.' tarareó Malfoy.

Hermione tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

'Cuando a Malfoy le da por algo se pone insoportable. Estoy harto de escuchar esa nueva canción que tiene de los días. Ayer cantaba 17 días, hoy 16 días, creo que puedo adivinar lo que va a cantar mañana será ¿15 días?' dijo Ron refunfuñando.

'Déjalo, no hace daño a nadie cantando eso.' dijo Hermione, que sabía muy bien a qué se refería Malfoy con la canción.

Entraron en la clase, y para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry llegó un poco más tarde. El que no apareció fue Crabbe. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de fastidio cuando Harry pasó a su lado para sentarse en su sitio.

'¿Qué le ha pasado a Crabbe?' preguntó Sirius al ver que Crabbe no había asistido.

'Está en la enfermería, profesor. Parece que comió algo que le sentó mal.' contestó Goyle.

'Si no fuera tan glotón y no se comiera lo que no es suyo...' dijo Malfoy dándose la vuelta hacia Goyle, y los dos se rieron.

'Seguro que es cosa de estos.' dijo Harry a Ron, y Hermione aguzó el oído para oír lo que decían. 'Esta mañana recibí unos dulces, pero era muy raro que los recibiera en mi cuarto, así que los dejé allí y parece que Crabbe se los ha comido. Debían llevar algo porque Crabbe se puso malísimo.'

'Empiezas a parecerte a Ojoloco Moody.' dijo Ron en broma.

'Pues mira, no me ha venido mal.' dijo Harry.'si no hubiera sido desconfiado ahora estaría en la enfermería.'

Hermione pensó: "Ahí es donde tenías que estar".

'Bueno, pues decidle a Crabbe que en la poción del otro día tiene un 6.' dijo Sirius.

Empezó a decir las notas de cada uno, y cuando llegó a las de ellos tres se puso muy serio.

'Longbottom, muy bien, tienes un 9. Potter y Weasley... tenéis un 4.' dijo Sirius mirándolos con severidad. 'y Granger... nunca esperé tener que hacer esto pero tu poción no había por donde cogerla, lo siento pero tienes un 2. Espero que hoy te centres más.'

Toda la clase se volvió a Hermione mirándola, y ella se sintió como si de repente encogiera y se hiciera pequeñísima ante todas aquellas miradas.

Empezaron con la poción de ese día. Hermione estaba muy alterada. ¡¡Un 2!¡Qué vergüenza! No podía seguir así.

'¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces? ¡No!' dijo Neville evitando que Hermione echara un ingrediente equivocado.

'Gracias Neville, no sé en que estaba pensando.' dijo Hermione bajando de las nubes.

'Eso mismo me pregunto yo.' dijo Neville 'Deberías concentrarte.'

Pero un rato después, la poción de Hermione dio un estallido, haciendo que Sirius se levantara inmediatamente y fuera hasta su sitio. Hermione había vaciado casi un tarro entero en lugar de unas gotas porque estaba pendiente de lo que decían Harry y Ron, que hablaban sobre ella.

'A partir de hoy, este grupo queda disuelto para el resto del curso. Patil, siéntese con Longbottom.' dijo Sirius que tuvo que añadir ante la cara de reproche de Parvati. 'así dejarás de hablar todo el rato con Brown. Potter se sentará con Brown.'

Sirius echó una mirada rápida por la clase.

'Granger con Malfoy, y cuando Crabbe vuelva se sentará con Weasley.' dijo Sirius.

Mientras Hermione recogía sus cosas y se dirigía a la mesa de Crabbe, que estaba al lado de Malfoy le dirigió una mirada triunfante a Harry. Tenía que agradecer a Sirius que hubiera hecho aquello.

'Granger, empieza de nuevo con la poción.' ordenó Sirius.

Cuando Hermione se sentó junto a Malfoy, él le dio un pellizco cariñoso en la pierna. Hermione se sentía pletórica e hizo una poción perfecta. Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad al ver la poción cuando fue a recogerla.

'Esto es otra cosa, Granger.' le dijo Sirius y ella le sonrió satisfecha, tanto por la poción como por haberla sentado con Malfoy para el resto del curso.

Por la noche, después de la cena., Harry fue a hablar con Ron.

'Estoy preocupado, fuera lo que fuera lo que se comió Crabbe iba dirigido a mí.' dijo Harry muy serio.

'Pero Crabbe ha vuelto ya de la enfermería ¿no? Me pareció verle durante la cena.' dijo Ron. 'no debió ser muy grave.'

'Si, ya ha vuelto y está bien. Lo que me preocupa es que alguien ha intentado hacerme algo. Esta vez no le ha salido bien pero quién sabe que más puede pasar.' contestó Harry.

'¿Insinúas que ha sido cosa de los mortifagos?' preguntó Ron con incredulidad. 'Yo pienso que no, habrá sido una broma de mal gusto, nada más. Dudo mucho que se hayan atrevido a enviarte algo a Hogwarts.'

'¿Y si me lo han mandado desde Hogwarts? No sería la primera vez que hay uno de ellos dentro de Hogwarts.' dijo Harry preocupado.

'En clase dijiste que pensabas que era cosa de Malfoy y sus amigos.' dijo Ron al recordarlo.

'Creo que no. Malfoy es la primera persona que se me vino a la cabeza, pero estoy seguro de que ellos no han sido. Crabbe es tonto pero no hasta ese extremo' dijo Harry, que ya había estado meditándolo.

'Deberías contárselo a Sirius. Así estaría sobre aviso y podría intentar averiguar algo' dijo Ron con gravedad.

Harry pensó que era una buena idea, pero no podía ir a verlo a esas horas, tendría que esperar al día siguiente. Además esa noche tenía cita con Cho en su cuarto. La primera cita desde que habían vuelto y quería que todo saliera lo mejor posible, no debía llegar tarde, no debía ir preocupado, y... no debía sentirse profundamente desdichado por la situación con Hermione.

Sabía que la sombra de Hermione planearía inevitablemente sobre su cabeza cuando viera a Cho, por lo menos esta vez se debería al dolor que sentía y no a una confusión de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pensó: "¿Y si le digo a Ron que me haga un encantamiento estimulante? Al menos así estaría contento, aunque fuera por un hechizo." Luego recordó cómo Ron reía como un tonto cuando en 4º curso practicaban los encantamientos estimulantes y retiró de inmediato la idea de su cabeza. Sólo le faltaba ir a ver a Cho pareciendo subnormal para volver a fastidiar la situación.

Empezaba a hacerse tarde, los alumnos ya deberían estar regresando a las salas comunes y no podía demorarse más o no podría salir de la sala común con la capa invisible.

Cuando entró en la sala común de Slytherin, había montada una fiesta. Lo último que le preocupaba en aquel momento era el motivo de la fiesta, así que decidió pasar desapercibido entre la gente hacia las escaleras del dormitorio. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado cuando volviera con la capa invisible porque había mucha gente en la sala y podría chocar con cualquiera con facilidad.

No consiguió pasar desapercibido, en medio del camino, alguien le puso un vaso en la mano.

'¡Vamos, Potter! ¡No seas amargado, únete a la fiesta!' dijo Adam Townsend, visiblemente borracho.

Harry echó un vistazo a su vaso, era whisky de fuego. Sin duda lo habían conseguido esos dos de contrabando. Tal vez fuera aquello lo que necesitaba para olvidar sus problemas durante un rato.

Se bebió el vaso de un trago. Aún con la garganta ardiéndole le volvió a extender el vaso a Adam.

'¡Vaya! Con lo modosito que parecías.' dijo Adam Townsend sorprendido.

'Échame otro.' dijo Harry.

Adam rellenó el vaso de Harry.

'¿Y tu, ¿no deberías estar impidiendo todo esto?' dijo Harry a Malfoy, que estaba por allí.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros desentendiéndose del asunto.

'¿A qué se debe la celebración?' preguntó Harry.

'He ganado una apuesta a mi amigo Stuart.' dijo Adam echándole el brazo por el hombro a Stuart Bennington, que parecía darle igual haber perdido la apuesta porque estaba borracho también.

'Una apuesta decepcionante, por cierto.' dijo Malfoy acercándose a ellos y negando con la cabeza. 'como el objetivo principal se resiste habéis decidido apuntar a objetivos menores ¿no?'

Harry puso cara de no comprender nada. Bebió lo que quedaba en el segundo vaso, y Adam volvió a llenárselo aunque no se lo hubiese pedido.

'Habían apostado a ver quien se enrollaba primero con...' dijo Malfoy, intentando recordar el nombre de la chica.

'Tú debes conocerla, es una Gryffindor de tercero. ¿Cómo se llamaba Stuart?' preguntó Adam.

'Mira que eres cerdo, no te acuerdas ni del nombre.' dijo Stuart riéndose porque él tampoco se acordaba.

'¿No os da vergüenza? Engañar de esa forma a una pobre niña de tercero...' dijo Harry con desaprobación.

'Potter, es nuestro lema: El placer no tiene edad.' dijo Adam.

'Ya lo creo que no tiene edad. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella chica de 7º el año pasado? Nosotros estábamos en 5º. Tampoco Parkinson puso mucha resistencia, y eso que es mayor.' dijo Stuart.

Cuando Goyle oyó aquello se dirigió con furia hacia Stuart y le dio un empujón tirándolo al suelo. Aunque se había hecho daño al caer, el alcohol hizo que le diera la risa tonta.

'¿Vas a ponerte celoso ahora, Goyle?' dijo Stuart riéndose. 'pues entonces pégale también a Adam, él también se lió con Parkinson.'

'No tienes que preocuparte, Goyle, Parkinson no significó nada para nosotros. Fue tan... decepcionante.' dijo Adam riéndose también.

Pero un puñetazo de Goyle calló a Adam.

'¡Me has partido el labio!' dijo Adam mirándose la mano que se había llevado a la boca, que estaba llena de sangre. 'Te vas a enterar.'

Adam Townsend sacó la varita y apuntó a Goyle. Stuart Bennington se levantó del suelo e hizo lo mismo.

Aprovechando la confusión, Harry se escabulló hacia el dormitorio para coger la capa invisible. Cuando volvió a la sala común, Malfoy estaba en medio de los tres gritándoles. Poco después, Malfoy salía de la sala común para ir a la ronda nocturna, seguido de Adam, que se apretaba el labio con un pañuelo. Harry salió justo detrás de ellos con la capa invisible.

Mientras iba hacia el dormitorio de Cho, le invadió una sensación de bienestar, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto, pero también se sentía un poco mareado.

En cuanto entró en el cuarto de Cho y fueron a besarse, ella lo notó al instante.

'¡Harry! Te apesta el aliento a alcohol. ¿Has estado bebiendo?' preguntó Cho muy extrañada.

'Un poco, es que había una fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin.' dijo Harry, que no había reparado en que le resultaba difícil pronunciar bien.

'No sabía que te gustara participar en las fiestas de los de Slytherin.' dijo Cho.

'No he tenido escapatoria.' dijo Harry tumbándose boca arriba en la cama.

Cerró los ojos y todo le daba vueltas, pero se sentía tan relajado... Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando notó que Cho se había sentado sobre él y le levantaba el jersey y la camisa. Ella se inclinó sobre él, acercándose a su oído.

'No sabes cómo te he echado de menos.' dijo Cho deslizando su mano bajo la camisa.'he pasado todo este tiempo temiendo que no volviéramos a estar juntos.'

'Yo también te he echado de menos.' dijo Harry besándola.

Cho pasaba su mano suavemente desde el pecho de Harry hasta la cintura del pantalón y viceversa, Harry empezó a reírse.

'¡Me haces cosquillas, ¡Para, ¡por favor!' intentaba decir Harry entre la risa tonta que le había dado.

'¿Quieres que pare?' dijo Cho riéndose también y haciéndole cosquillas intencionadamente.' Creo que no voy a parar. Me gusta verte reír.'

Cho desabrochó el botón del pantalón con una sonrisa maliciosa, y siguió con las cosquillas.

'¡No!' dijo Harry intentando levantarse, pero Cho no le dejaba. Ahora bajaba la cremallera.' ¡¡NO!'

Harry se retorcía muerto de risa tratando de derribar a Cho. Aprovechó que ella se quitaba la camiseta para tumbarla sobre la cama y sentarse sobre ella.

'Ahora me toca a mi.' dijo Harry.

Hacía tiempo que Harry no se sentía tan despreocupado. Bastante rato después, los dos estaban tumbados en la cama y seguían riendo, Cho se reía más que nada porque la risa de Harry le resultaba contagiosa. Harry tenía una gran sensación de bienestar, aparte de que estaba muy cansado. Al final todo había resultado bien, ni siquiera se había acordado de que Cho y él habían estado peleados. Era como si ese paréntesis en su relación no hubiese existido.

'No irás a decirme que vas a irte a tu cuarto ¿verdad?' dijo Cho mirándole con carita de pena.

Harry se quedó pensando ¿había hecho el hechizo desdoblador? No se acordaba.

'Mmmm, no me acuerdo si hice el hechizo desdoblador.' dijo Harry, pero sin ningún atisbo de preocupación.

'Siempre lo haces, aunque no vayas a dormir aquí.' dijo Cho, que volvió a sentarse sobre Harry. 'Si no hubieras bebido te acordarías. Pero no voy a regañarte, ha sido muy divertido ¿verdad? Podríamos...jugar otra vez.-dijo con picardía.'

'Si.' dijo Harry, que en realidad se le estaban cerrando los ojos.

'¡Pero si te estás muriendo de sueño!' dijo Cho volviendo a tumbarse junto a él. 'Mejor otro día ¿no?'

Harry había cerrado los ojos por completo y se sumía en un profundo sueño. Cho tuvo que sonreír al verlo.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto los primeros rayos de la mañana entraron por la ventana, Harry se despertó. Le dolía un montón la cabeza, y si por él hubiera sido se habría quedado mucho más tiempo durmiendo, pero tenía que volver a su cuarto.

Despertó a Cho para despedirse de ella y salió hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Se quitó la capa invisible para abrir la sala y volvió a ponérsela para subir a su dormitorio. Cuando entró, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle aún dormían, era muy temprano. Harry deshizo el hechizo desdoblador y volvió a acostarse. Seguro que se levantaban tarde, después de la fiesta de la noche anterior estarían resacosos igual que él.

**Ay, me he tenido que reír al leer cuando Harry le dice a Cho "te elijo a ti", me sonó a los Pokemon "¡Pikachu, ¡te elijo a ti!" (estoy muy mal… ¬¬)**

**Respondo a los reviews:**

**Ana María: ¡chica! No sabes el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tengo contigo por no haber leído todavía tu ff, pero ya sabes, que aunque sea cuando lo hayas acabado tendrás mis reviews ;-D Sobre tu mensaje: pues tienes razón, Hermione está dolida y en cierta manera algo le está influyendo su relación con Draco, está entre dos personas totalmente diferentes y empieza a comprender la actitud de Draco años atrás. Como ya dije, esto servirá para valorar la amistad y el amor. Al menos entre toda esta desgracia tienen el consuelo de tener la habitación para ellos… ;-D Lo de Cho… obviamente es idiota, pero su actitud ocurre en la vida real… Besitos**

**Marin Black: Ya veo que adoras a Cho! Jejejeje. Bueno, yo creo que ahí el culpable es Harry (le pudieron las hormonas jejejeje) pero aunque el grupo esté ahora destrozado, seguro que sacan buenas conclusiones de eso. De los errores se aprende… ;-D y créeme, Harry va a echar muchísimo de menos a Hermione. ¡No te preocupes! Habrás más partidos de quidditch (y más comentados) Ya veréis lo que pasa en las vacaciones… (cuando lo leáis me diréis si tendría que cambiar el rating del ff) Muchos besitos.**

**Anita: Me encanta ver que hay gente nueva leyendo mi ff, y se agradece mucho el review, así me hago consciente de que hay gente que lo lee aunque no reciba muchos reviews. ¡Espero que sigas pasándote por aquí! Besitos.**

**Nagini Berolatti: jejejeje veo que te afectó lo de Cho y Harry. Bueno, al final sacarán buenas conclusiones de eso, aunque tengan que sufrir un poquito, pero los dos se sentirán culpables por tratarse mal y se echarán de menos, aunque les sirva para valorar otras cosas. ¿Qué es lo que pasará en el cuarto? Yo creo que lo sabes jejejeje. No te preocupes por el "rajón" del ff, agradezco mucho todo tipo de opiniones. Gracias por el halago! Me siento muy bien al saber que te hice sentir la intensidad de la conversación de Harry y Hermione. Pero creo que he mejorado desde que escribí este ff…si quieres pásate por alguno de los últimos míos. Besitos!**

**Anaid: Gracias por leerlo! Me alegra ver que hay mas gente que sigue el ff. Espero que te quedes hasta el final del ff y puedas ver el final (estoy particularmente orgullosa de los últimos capítulos). Me gustan los D/H pero tb leo de muchas otras parejas y géneros, de hecho este es el único que he escrito de ellos, en otros estoy experimentando "otros horizontes" jejejeje. Besitos!**


	27. Consciente de lo inevitable

**Aquí va el segundo capítulo de rigor **

**Como veréis la historia empieza a tomar más forma. A ver qué os parece.**

**Como siempre, espero vuestras opiniones!**

**Besitos!**

**Capítulo 27: Consciente de lo inevitable**

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando la voz de Malfoy lo despertó, estaba intentando levantar a Crabbe y Goyle para que fueran al desayuno. Harry se levantó, se vistió y fue al comedor. En la mesa de Slytherin, la mayoría de los alumnos tenían cara de zombis ¿hasta qué hora habrían estado de juerga?¿habría pasado algo interesante? Harry sentía curiosidad. Luego vio cerca de él a Adam, que cada vez que daba un sorbo del zumo hacía un gesto de dolor por la herida que tenía en el labio.

'Ahora con esa herida estás en desventaja.' dijo Stuart con sorna.

'Tú cállate, no es que estés muy atractivo con esos andares que tienes.' dijo Adam.

'Tu no sabes cómo me duele la espalda, me gustaría verte a ti andando si te doliera como a mí. Debí darme con el pico de una mesa o algo cuando me caí ¿me habré roto una costilla?' dijo Stuart.

'No seas quejica, si te hubieras roto una costilla no estarías aquí tan fresco.' dijo Adam, en el momento en que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se sentaban en la mesa. 'Mira, Goyle tampoco está muy atractivo con el ojo morado.'

'Goyle no sería guapo ni naciendo de nuevo.' dijo Stuart, y los dos se rieron.

Harry estaba pendiente de la conversación, y le hacía gracia. Se aburría tanto en el comedor que se dedicaba a escuchar a los demás o a pensar en sus asuntos, como nadie le hablaba...

Cuando salió del comedor, Ron le estaba esperando. Hermione, en cambio, estaba aún dentro hablando con Ginny, que había recuperado su color de pelo habitual.

'Vaya cara que tienes hoy.' dijo Ron al ver a Harry.

'Si, tengo resaca.' dijo Harry.

'¿Resaca?' preguntó Ron extrañado '¿Estuviste de fiesta o que?'

'Más o menos.' dijo Harry guiñando un ojo para que Ron pensara que era por su cita con Cho, si le decía lo de la fiesta de Slytherin empezaría a ponerse como se ponía con Hermione.

'Ah, ya entiendo. Fue todo bien ¿no?' dijo Ron.

'Si, fue todo muy bien.' dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recordando que en realidad en su cita con Cho había ido todo muy bien, y se alegraba por ello.

'Me alegro por ti, de verdad. Últimamente estabas muy triste, parecía que todo se había vuelto contra ti.' dijo Ron. '¿Has hablado con Sirius sobre lo que estuvimos comentando ayer?'

'No, era muy tarde y no podía llegar tarde a mi cita. Ahora iré a su despacho.' dijo Harry.

'Muy bien, ya me contarás. Estuve anoche venga a darle vueltas al asunto y empecé a preocuparme.' dijo Ron.

Harry hizo un gesto como de que no debía preocuparse. En ese momento, Hermione y Ginny salieron del comedor pasando por su lado.

'Ginny, creo que me gustaba más el pelo verde.' dijo Ron bromeando.

Ginny miró a Ron con cara de "no me hace ninguna gracia", y Hermione ni siquiera miró hacia donde estaban ellos.

'Está muy dolida.' dijo Ron disculpando la actitud de Hermione cuando se habían alejado.

'Ya, lo comprendo.' dijo Harry con tristeza.

Un rato después, Harry entró en el despacho de Sirius para contarle lo ocurrido.

'Ayer pasó algo muy raro, me enviaron unos dulces a mi habitación con una lechuza. Desconfié y no me los comí, pero debían llevar algo porque Crabbe se los comió y tuvo que ir a la enfermería.' explicó Harry.

'¿No tienes ni idea de quién te los envió?' preguntó Sirius.

'Ni idea, pero he llegado a pensar que podrían habérmelos mandado los mortifagos.' dijo Harry.

'No lo creo, si te los hubiesen enviado los mortifagos no habrían desperdiciado una oportunidad como esa, habrían llevado algún veneno potente, según dices Crabbe estuvo en la enfermería pero se recuperó sin problemas ¿no? Los mortifagos no habrían hecho un simple intento como ese para ponernos en alerta, habrían actuado con contundencia.'dijo Sirius.

'Si, llevas razón.' dijo Harry al oír la teoría de Sirius. 'entonces ¿quién iba a estar interesado en hacerme algo así? Estoy casi seguro de que no fueron Malfoy y sus amigos, sobre todo después de que fue Crabbe quien se puso enfermo.' dijo Harry.

Sirius se quedó pensando y se acordó de Hermione. Sin duda, ella estaba enfadada con Harry por algún motivo que él desconocía, y aunque no creía que Malfoy tuviera nada que ver con aquello no podía pasar por alto el que ella y Draco estuvieran juntos.

'Puede que sólo haya sido una broma pesada.' dijo Sirius, sin decir nada sobre Hermione, para quitarle importancia.

'Pues vaya gracia, estoy mucho más tranquilo al pensar que hay alguien por ahí queriendo que me ponga enfermo.' dijo Harry con ironía.

'¿No te queda ningún dulce de esos? Podría averiguar qué llevaban.' dijo Sirius para tranquilizar a Harry.

'No queda ninguno, el idiota de Crabbe se los comió todos.' contestó Harry.

'A lo mejor se indigestó por comer demasiado.' dijo Sirius en tono de broma pero Harry no se rió.

'Se que intentas que no me preocupe pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento aislado sin saber qué está ocurriendo en el mundo, qué intentan hacer los mortifagos y todo eso y lo peor es saber que me voy a enfrentar a Voldemort, no se si seré capaz.' dijo Harry dejándose caer en una silla y dejando salir sus temores.

'Esa actitud no te beneficia, Harry, tienes que confiar en ti mismo. Ni tu ni nadie sabe qué es lo que se está fraguando fuera de Hogwarts, sólo ellos saben sus intenciones, así que no te tortures pensando en que el mundo conspira contra ti para que no te enteres de las cosas.' dijo Sirius en tono tranquilizador.

'Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, pero yo se que cada día que pasa es uno menos para que llegue el momento.' dijo Harry con reproche. 'no hay noche en que no recuerde mi visión y me despierte sobresaltado. Ni siquiera se si creer en esa maldita visión, puede que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación y estoy amargándome la vida para nada.

'No puedo decirte si tu visión es cierta o no, pero lo que si puedo decirte es que debes confiar en ti.' dijo Sirius.

'¿Cómo voy a confiar en mi? ¡Solo tengo 17 años! Hay magos más preparados que yo que han muerto enfrentándose a Voldemort, yo ni siquiera he terminado el colegio. No estoy preparado, ¿qué voy a hacer, lanzarle un ridículo Expelliarmus?' dijo Harry alterado.

'Te recuerdo que el Expelliarmus te resultó en una ocasión, no debe ser tan ridículo.' dijo Sirius y Harry lo miró como diciendo "no me vengas con tonterías" 'Es cierto que muchos magos han sido asesinados por él, pero nadie ha sobrevivido tantas veces como tú. Si dudas de tu capacidad y tus posibilidades tienes que intentar mejorar, no vas a llegar a considerarte a la altura de las circunstancias quedándote esperando a que llegue el momento.' dijo Sirius.

'¿Podrías ayudarme? Enseñarme cosas, hechizos, maldiciones... lo que sea.' dijo Harry con entusiasmo. Quizás así sintiera que estaba haciendo algo útil.

'Está bien, buscaré hechizos que puedan servirte, sobre todo cosas sobre Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero debes practicar, podrías hacerlo con Ron y Hermione.' dijo Sirius.

'Hermione... ni pensarlo, no me habla.' dijo Harry cabizbajo. 'se lo diré a Ron, él seguro que me ayuda.'

'¿Por qué no te habla Hermione?' preguntó Sirius 'La situación que mantenéis en clase no os favorece nada, por eso os tuve que separar, estabais muy distraídos.'

'Problemas sentimentales.' dijo Harry buscando las palabras adecuadas que resumían el por qué Hermione estaba enfadada con él, y así no tener que contárselo a Sirius. 'Tengo que irme, la semana que viene espero que me digas el sitio y la hora para empezar. Gracias, no se qué haría sin ti.'

'Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.' dijo Sirius dando una palmada cariñosa en la espalda de Harry cuando abría la puerta. 'Y arriba ese ánimo, te las has arreglado todos estos años sin mi y no te ha pasado nada, así que no desconfíes de ti.'

Harry sonrió antes de marcharse. Estaba deseando que llegaran las clases extra de Sirius, así podría estar más tranquilo. Tenía que contarle a Ron que le ayudara a practicar hechizos. También podría decírselo a Cho, al fin y al cabo ella ya se había graduado, tal vez pudiera ayudarle, aunque dudaba de que ella supiera hacer cosas que él no supiera.

A la hora del almuerzo, Harry esperaba a Ron en la puerta del comedor para contarle la conversación con Sirius. Salieron a los terrenos del castillo.

'¿Sirius piensa que fue una broma?' preguntó Ron con incredulidad 'No se, tal vez te lo haya dicho para no preocuparte.'

'Voy a dejar de buscarle explicación a todo lo que pase, lo que tengo que hacer ahora es centrarme en intentar mejorar.' dijo Harry.

'¡Podría pedirle prestado a Hermione su libro para el examen de ingreso en la escuela de aurores! Seguro que vienen un montón de cosas útiles.' dijo Ron, como si se le hubiera encendido una bombilla sobre la cabeza.

'¿Y crees que te lo va a prestar?' dijo Harry dudando.

'Tendría que buscar una excusa convincente.' contestó Ron 'A veces pienso que a Hermione le hicieron un favor castigándola, ahora lleva súper bien preparadas todas las materias de los éxtasis. Tenemos que ponernos las pilas, no podemos dejarlo para más adelante, si no no conseguiremos sacar buenas notas.'

'La verdad es que me dan un poco igual los Èxtasis, no se lo que voy a hacer cuando acabe en Hogwarts y ni siquiera se si seguiré vivo.' dijo Harry.

'Eres idiota, ¡pues claro que vas a seguir vivo! No se puede vivir sin ilusión, Harry, tendrías que tener un objetivo, así darías sentido a tu vida.' dijo Ron, sorprendido de la profundidad de sus palabras.

'Ahora mi objetivo es seguir con vida, luego ya veré qué va a ser de mi.' dijo Harry 'Por eso tienes que ayudarme a practicar los hechizos.'

'Ya sabes que te ayudaré, pero... no puedo negar que me de un poco de miedo, recuerda que no controlabas totalmente tu poder.' dijo Ron con aprensión.

'Hace mucho que no provoco un desastre, creo que está controlado, si no no te pediría esto, no estoy tan loco.' dijo Harry. 'Míralo por el lado bueno, quizás así saquemos sobresaliente en Encantamientos y Defensa contra las artes oscuras.'

'Dudo mucho que Snape vaya a ponernos un sobresaliente a ti o a mi, se lo tendrá reservado a su Malfoy del alma' contestó Ron con cierto rintintín en lo de Malfoy 'Aunque en los éxtasis no es él quién nos evalúa...' Ron se rió con regocijo. 'Se llevaría un palo que no veas.'

Llegó la semana siguiente. Las clases de Pociones era lo más esperado por Hermione, aunque tuviera que soportar las miradas envenenadas de los de Slytherin, sobre todo las de Pansy Parkinson, pero aquello sólo la hacía sentirse más orgullosa, era ella la que estaba sentada con Malfoy y no Pansy. Sirius no tuvo que volver a llamarle la atención sobre sus pociones, que volvían a ser las mejor hechas de la clase. Las clases de Pociones para Ron eran un fastidio, no le divertía nada tener que compartirlas con Crabbe, pero por lo que podía intuir a Crabbe tampoco le divertía mucho la situación, porque no se dirigían la palabra a no ser que fuera absolutamente indispensable. Harry aguardaba con inquietud las clases de Sirius, esperando que algún día al finalizar la clase le dijera que se quedara para darle el día concreto de sus clases extra.

La última clase de la semana era la del viernes. Ron y Hermione esperaban en la puerta de la mazmorra, cuando llegaron los de Slytherin. Malfoy seguía cantando su canción cada vez que pasaba al lado de Hermione, y Ron ya pasaba de él, por aburrimiento.

'9 días, 9 días ¿no Malfoy?' cantó Ron cuando vio aparecer a Malfoy antes de que a éste le diera tiempo.

'Si, muy bien, Weasley. 9 días.' dijo Malfoy que se alejó cantando la canción.

'Cualquiera diría que está de buen humor.' dijo Ron sorprendido de que Malfoy no le soltara alguna de las suyas.

'¿Por qué no iba a estar de buen humor? Malfoy es como todo el mundo, tiene sus días buenos y malos, no va a estar eternamente de uñas con todos.' contestó Hermione, y continuó cambiando el tema antes de que a Ron se le ocurriera volver a decir algo sobre Malfoy. 'Estoy muy impaciente por la charla de hoy, ¡vienen a hablarnos sobre la escuela de aurores! Qué bien, estoy tan nerviosa...'

Ron hizo un gesto como diciendo que Hermione no tenía arreglo.

'¿Crees que van a contarte algo que no sepas? Si debes haberte estudiado ya todos los libros del examen de ingreso.' dijo Ron.

'No me los he estudiado todos, Ron, pero sí que les he echado un vistazo a la mayoría, tiene pinta de ser tan apasionante...' dijo Hermione muy ilusionada.

'Sólo espero que no te decepcione.' dijo Ron y Hermione le miró como si eso fuera imposible. 'A ver si me decido ya por alguna carrera, aún no lo tengo claro.'

'¡Auror! Es lo mejor, créeme.'

'¿Me ves a mi como auror?' dijo Ron, que ni él mismo se lo creía.

'¿Por qué no? Pero tendrías que mejorar tus notas.'

Ron se sintió halagado, siempre había pensado que si había alguien con cualidades para ser auror era Harry, y le hizo sentir muy orgulloso que Hermione pensara que él también podía serlo.

En ese momento, Harry llegó con algunos de los Slytherin, pero al ver que Ron estaba con Hermione se fue a hablar con Neville. Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándole, pero Hermione volvió a hablar a Ron como si no hubiera visto a nadie.

'¿Qué tal te van las clases al lado de Crabbe? Me imagino que no muy divertidas.'

'Pues la verdad es que divertidas no son, son un aburrimiento. ¿Y a ti con Malfoy?'

'Él hace su poción y yo hago la mía, no nos molestamos el uno al otro y ya está, es como si estuviera sentada sola.'

'¿No te aburres de la situación entre Harry y tu?' preguntó Ron con miedo a que Hermione le soltara alguna bordería, pero tenía que decirlo, no aguantaba más que Hermione actuara como si Harry no existiera y no estuviera dolido. 'También es duro para él, y tampoco es que te pidiera que no fueras su amiga, sólo que Cho no os debía ver juntos.'

'¿Intentas hacer de abogado del diablo? No defiendas lo indefendible, además, es un asunto entre Harry y yo.' dijo Hermione dando por terminado el tema.

En realidad ella también estaba harta de ignorar a Harry, le resultaba muy difícil actuar como si no existiera, pero tenía que hacerlo así, de esa forma no daría lugar a que la debilidad que sentía en el fondo hiciera tambalear la firme posición en la que se había situado. Ella tenía su orgullo y no iba a dejarse influir tan fácilmente. Cuanto menos caso le hiciera a Harry y cuanto menos hablara sobre él, mejor. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Entraron en la clase, donde no pasó nada interesante hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba que la clase había terminado. Entonces, Sirius se acercó a Harry, que recogía sus cosas sentado en la primera fila con Lavender, justo en frente de la mesa del profesor. Lavender se puso a recoger sus cosas con una lentitud anormal, para enterarse de lo que Sirius iba a decirle a Harry, pero él se dio cuenta y le hizo un gesto a Sirius para que esperase. Al final, Lavender tuvo que irse porque Parvati la esperaba en la puerta.

'He estado buscando algunas cosas en la biblioteca que podrían servirte.' dijo Sirius, y Harry lo miró con un poco de decepción, había sido muy estúpido al pensar que Sirius lo sabría todo, y Sirius se dio cuenta. 'Hace mucho que terminé el colegio y hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo, además en Azkaban la magia no me servía de mucho. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?'

Harry asintió sintiéndose un poco mal.

'Podríamos vernos el domingo por la tarde, en mi despacho ¿te parece bien?' sugirió Sirius.

'Estupendo.' dijo Harry cogiendo su mochila, no quería entretenerse demasiado hablando con Sirius si había alumnos cerca.

Ron le estaba esperando a la salida de la clase para ir a la conferencia de la escuela de aurores.

'Empiezo el domingo.' dijo Harry antes de que a Ron le diera tiempo a contestar.

'¿Y cuando empezamos nosotros? Lo digo porque es mejor cuanto antes, luego vienen los entrenamientos intensivos de quidditch y no tendré tanto tiempo.' dijo Ron mientras se dirigían hacia la sala donde iba a tener lugar la charla.

'Cuando tu puedas, a mi me da igual.' contestó Harry '¿conseguiste el libro de Hermione?

Le costó pronunciar el nombre de Hermione, como si le dolieran los labios al hacerlo.

'Conseguí que me lo dejara una noche para echarle un vistazo, se quedó muy extrañada. Me temo que después de la conferencia de hoy no se va a separar del libro ni cuando duerma. Está muy ilusionada.' explicó Ron, se dio cuenta de la expresión de amargura que había en la cara de Harry.

'No importa, Ron. Sólo es que me entristece no estar con ella para vivir todo eso.' dijo Harry, que podía imaginarse cómo se comportaría Hermione antes de la conferencia, cómo estaría estudiando todo el rato el libro de ingreso, cómo se extraño cuando Ron le pidió el libro... Tantas cosas que en condiciones normales quizás le habrían sacado de quicio, por ser Hermione tan exagerada con lo que le gustaba, pero que en aquel momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder estar allí.


	28. La historia de Malfoy

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Para horror mío acabo de darme cuenta que perdí la versión corregida del ff (me mandaré un auto Cruciatus por eso), pero creo que al menos en lo que llevo puesto del ff seguía tal y como era en la versión corregida. No es que cambie el contenido, es el mismo, pero había revisado algunos errores en palabras y había hecho los capítulos un poco más largos (reduciendo el número de capítulos del ff). Ahora tendré que volver a hacerlo TT**

**Bueno, como muchas de vosotras os preguntabais, aquí se sabrá algo muy importante de Draco que espero que despeje vuestras dudas ;-D**

**También me alegro de ver a gente nueva por aquí (no podéis imaginar la ilusión que hace ver que alguien se ha molestado en leer tu ff) ¡Así que bienvenidas! **

**Aquí os dejo con el primero de los capítulos que traigo hoy.**

**Capítulo 28: La historia de Malfoy**

Llegaron a la sala de la conferencia. Estaba abarrotada. Hermione estaba sentada en la primera fila. Harry sonrió con amargura, podría haberlo imaginado perfectamente, y lo más seguro es que Ron y él habrían estado sentados con ella. Sin duda ella habría ido la primera a coger sitio para los tres y luego les habría regañado por llegar tarde. Aunque Ron no se quejaba, tenía que pagar indirectamente las consecuencias. Los dos tendrían que buscar un sitio al final de la sala, porque apenas quedaban asientos libres.

'Mira, Harry, están todos los de Slytherin¡qué ironía¿verdad? Como si a alguno le interesara ser auror.' dijo Ron.

Los dos echaron un vistazo. Era cierto, estaban todos los alumnos de 5º,7º e incluso algunos de 6º. Algunas filas más adelante podían distinguir claramente a Malfoy, que hablaba muy animado con Crabbe y Goyle. Harry y Ron estaban mirándolo cuando alguien entró en la sala y Malfoy puso una expresión contrariada. Volvieron la mirada hacia la puerta. Acababa de entrar una chica joven, de unos 25 años.

'¿Esa es auror?' dijo Ron impresionado '¿no es muy joven?'

'Habrá acabado de estudiar hace poco.' dijo Harry, más preocupado por el cambio en la actitud de Malfoy.

'Se ve guapa, yo me imaginaba a los aurores llenos de cicatrices y algún que otro trozo de cuerpo menos, vaya, como Moody.' dijo Ron.

Pero Harry seguía pendiente de otra cosa. La chica echó un mirada rápida por la clase, y se detuvo en Malfoy, frunciendo el entrecejo un poco. Malfoy se movió en la silla con incomodidad y luego se agachó a buscar algo en su mochila para no tener que sostenerle la mirada.

Hermione, como estaba en la primera fila no se había dado cuenta de nada. Ella estaba impaciente por la conferencia y por preguntarle un montón de cosas a la chica cuando terminara.

La conferencia duró más de una hora, pero a Hermione se le pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no paraba de anotar cosas en un pequeño cuaderno que llevaba ante la mirada extrañada de los que estaban a su alrededor y de la propia conferenciante. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntar acerca de las asignaturas, del examen de ingreso... Los alumnos empezaban a salir de la sala, y la chica se despedía de los profesores, debía conocerlos a todos porque había sido alumna de Hogwarts, pero se quedó muy sorprendida al ver allí a Sirius. ¿Le conocía? Parecía que sí, porque hablaban con toda normalidad, no como si se acabaran de conocer. Hermione esperaba ansiosa a que la conversación con Sirius acabara de una vez, estaba en la silla, con su mochila preparada para abordarla de un salto cuando fuera a marcharse. Parecía que la chica se despedía de Sirius definitivamente, le había dado dos besos y se acercaba a la puerta, donde todavía había un pequeño atasco por los alumnos que aún no habían podido salir. Hermione se levantó, para ir detrás de ella.

En ese momento, Draco esperaba también para salir de la clase, parecía nervioso. La chica se acercó a él, y no pareció que a Draco le hiciera mucha gracia.

'Draco.' dijo la chica con el tono sorprendido de alguien que lleva sin ver a otra persona durante mucho tiempo.

'Nymphadora.' dijo Draco, pero en un tono seco.

'No puedo negar que esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¡Cómo has crecido!' dijo ella mirándolo de arriba a abajo '¿Cuánto hace que no te veo?'

'8 años.'dijo Draco con tristeza.

'Es verdad, 8 años, desde que pasó aquello.' dijo Tonks, como si lo sintiera profundamente.' Supongo que estarás harto de que te digan lo mucho que te pareces a...'

'No' le cortó Draco rápidamente, como quien no quiere oír algo.

Draco se había dado cuenta de que Hermione estaba muy cerca, como si la hubieran clavado en el suelo y miraba la escena sin ningún disimulo. ¿Habría escuchado algo? Seguro que sí. La miró de reojo, quería que notara en su mirada que tenía que marcharse de allí. Tonks se dio cuenta de que Draco había mirado a Hermione, y volvió la vista hacia ella.

'Estabas muy interesada en la charla por lo que he visto.-le dijo muy amablemente' Quieres ser auror ¿verdad?

Hermione no contestó, no podía articular palabra. Todas las preguntas que tenía se le habían borrado de repente, y su mente estaba ocupada en una sola cosa: averiguar qué tenía Draco que ver con aquella chica auror y qué era aquello que hablaban.

'Me alegro de que te rodees de gente con buenas intenciones. Tu amiga...' dijo Tonks a Draco, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Era imposible que ella supiera que había algo entre Hermione y él. Era pura coincidencia, al haberla mirado para que se fuera ella habría pensado que eran amigos.

'Ella no es mi amiga.' dijo Draco con tono firme e intentando que sonara algo despectivo.

Hermione posaba su mirada atónita de uno al otro, como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis muy emocionante, pero notó que su presencia allí sólo hacía que la situación fuera más tensa.

'Bu..bueno, mejor espero fuera.' dijo Hermione disculpándose, pero sin poder apartar la mirada cuando se acercó a la puerta.

Tonks sonrió levemente al oír el tono en que Malfoy dijo que Hermione no era su amiga y en cómo la miró cuando se alejaba.

Draco trataba de evitar que su mirada y la de Tonks se cruzasen. Durante la conferencia estuvo mirando su mochila, como si fuera un objeto muy interesante, durante su conversación con Tonks, miraba nerviosamente a cualquier parte de su cara, pero al volver la mirada cuando Hermione se había ido, se topó de improvisto con los ojos de ella, que sonreía con una expresión dulce. Notó una punzada en la cabeza y rápidamente su mente se puso en marcha a velocidad de vértigo.

¿Qué se creía¿que era un blanco tan fácil? Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Tonks seguía sonriendo con la misma dulzura que antes. Él también sonrió, pero de satisfacción.

'Eres muy hábil.' dijo Tonks.

'Aléjate de mi.' dijo Malfoy sin volver a mirarla y salió de la sala.

Harry y Ron tampoco habían pasado por alto la situación de Malfoy y Tonks, y se hicieron los rezagados a la hora de salir del aula para ver qué pasaba.

Fuera de la clase, Hermione esperaba. Malfoy pasó por su lado, la miró con disimulo para llamar su atención, se le veía muy preocupado. Hermione empezaba a preocuparse e hizo el intento de acercarse a él, pero Draco le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejara. Sin hablar, pero moviendo los labios le dijo "No hables con ella", y se fue, dejándola en una confusión total.

Harry y Ron salían del aula. Los dos habían visto que Hermione estuvo plantada al lado de Malfoy y Tonks mirándolos con sorpresa. Tal vez ella había conseguido enterarse de algo. Harry sabía que Hermione no hablaría del tema con él, es más, no hablaría con él sobre ningún tema, ni siquiera sobre el tiempo, así que se marchó hacia el comedor. Después del almuerzo iría a ver a Sirius, quizás él pudiera explicarle algo. Al irse Harry (que todo era un plan), Ron fue hasta Hermione. Ron arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

'¿Te has enterado de algo?' preguntó Ron.

'No he entendido nada.' dijo Hermione.

En realidad ella no quería darle muchos detalles, antes tenía que preguntarle a Malfoy. Aún si conseguía que le aclarase algo, dudaba de contárselo a Ron porque seguro que iría con la historia a Harry. Y no, Harry tenía que entender las consecuencias de su decisión, tenía que entender que no iba a beneficiarse al utilizar a Ron como intermediario.

Durante el almuerzo, a nadie parecía haberle llamado la atención que Malfoy hablara con la auror, y eso a Harry le sacaba de quicio. ¿Cómo podía la gente vivir tan tranquila?

Al menos le alivió el ver que Malfoy estaba en la mesa de Slytherin más blanco que de costumbre y algo preocupado. Una teoría empezaba a tomar forma en su mente, pero la descartó, se había propuesto no buscar explicación a todo lo que ocurría y centrarse en sí mismo.

Era inevitable, llevaba tanto tiempo en el ojo de huracán que tenía que sacar conclusiones de cualquier cosa. Se alegró de haber descartado el estudiar para auror, sin duda habría acabado tan paranoico como Moody.

Pero la teoría seguía rondando por su mente, cada vez con más credibilidad.

"No, no voy a sacar conclusiones, no al menos hasta que haya hablado con Sirius."pensó.

Las clases del viernes por la tarde se le hicieron eternas. La clase de Adivinación fue más insoportable que nunca, aunque Harry en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que al menos por una vez le sobreviniera alguna visión que le sirviera para algo. Pero no fue así.

En cuanto terminaron, bajó hasta el despacho de Sirius. Estaba claro que él sabía algo, y si no se lo contaba... empezaría a ponerse realmente furioso con él.

Tocó en la puerta y oyó la voz de Sirius desde el interior. Al menos estaba allí.

'Hola Harry¿pasa algo?' preguntó Sirius un tanto extrañado, Harry no iba a su despacho a no ser que pasara algo importante.

'Tú me contarás.' dijo Harry en tono desafiante. Se dio cuenta del tono que había empleado y se sintió avergonzado.'Perdona, es que estoy un poco alterado.'

Sirius no parecía encontrar nada que explicar a Harry , así que se limitó a decir:

'¿Y?'

'¿Qué pasaba con la chica de esta mañana y Malfoy? Me di cuenta de que él intentaba evitarla. Tu la conoces, te vi hablando con ella.' antes de que Sirius pudiera contestar, Harry añadió, esta vez con un tono amenazante a propósito. 'Si no me lo cuentas, me veré obligado a sacar mis propias conclusiones.'

Sirius se echó a reír al ver la cara tan seria que Harry había puesto al intentar amenazarle. Harry se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que debía haber parecido y le dio un poco de risa también.

'Esa chica, Nymphadora Tonks, es hija de mi prima. Su familia no está muy bien considerada entre los Black, al igual que yo, porque mi prima se casó con un muggle. Para colmo de males, Tonks, se hizo auror, así que puedes imaginarte hasta qué punto la desprecian.'

Harry ya conocía la historia de la familia de Sirius.

'Ya entiendo. Ella es prima de Draco ¿no?'

'Si, la madre de Draco y la madre de Tonks son hermanas.'

Ahora entiendo por qué se miraban de esa forma...-dijo Harry en un susurro para sí mismo.' ¿Te ha contado qué piensan los aurores de la situación en el ministerio? No creo que le haga mucha ilusión que Malfoy sea el nuevo ministro.'

'De momento nadie les ha pedido a los aurores que hagan nada extraño. A no ser que ocurra una desgracia, los aurores están en contra de los mortifagos. Los aurores están muy bien entrenados contra las Artes oscuras, dudo mucho que los mortifagos puedan manipularlos con la maldición Imperius.' dijo Sirius.

Al salir del despacho, Harry se sintió aliviado. Por lo menos, aún podían contar con la confianza de los aurores. No tardó en ir a buscar a Ron para contárselo.

Hermione esperaba con ansiedad que llegara la hora de la ronda nocturna. Esta vez Malfoy no tenía escapatoria... o sí, tal vez le saltara con la frase típica "es por nuestro bien, mejor que no sepas nada".

Durante la ronda nocturna, a Hermione le costó lo suyo encontrar a Malfoy. Parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pero ella sabía que no era casualidad el que no lo encontrara. No quería verla, estaba segura, porque sabía que le interrogaría.

Se recorrió Hogwarts de cabo a rabo, y al final lo encontró donde esperaba, en la torre de Adivinación. ¿Había estado evitándola o estaba allí porque sabía que ella lo buscaría?

Draco estaba sentado en la escalera, pensativo. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Hermione había escuchado cosas que no debía, y si no le contaba su secreto sería capaz de hacer cualquier locura por averiguarlo.

'¡Estás aquí!' dijo Hermione al verlo, casi sin aliento 'Me he vuelto loca buscándote.'

Draco improvisó una sonrisa forzada. Sin decir nada, se levantó, la cogió de la mano y entraron en el aula de Adivinación.

'Me imagino que vienes en busca de respuestas ¿no?' preguntó Malfoy tumbándose frente a la chimenea con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

Perdió la mirada en el fuego que crepitaba. Hermione se agachó a su lado y le acarició con ternura el pelo y el rostro. La expresión que tenía era de tristeza, más que de preocupación como ella había supuesto al principio.

En aquel momento había perdido cualquier ansia de saber, estaba dispuesta a no recibir ninguna explicación si aquello hacía que Draco se sintiera mejor.

'No tienes que contarme nada que no quieras.' dijo Hermione en tono tranquilizador.

Malfoy se levantó un poco y se agarró con fuerza a Hermione, hundiendo la cabeza en su vientre como si no quisiera salir de allí jamás. Ella sólo le rodeó con sus brazos como a un niño pequeño que se aferra a su madre asustado.

Al cabo de un rato, Draco levantó la cabeza.

'Te lo voy a contar todo.' dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione intentó volver a decir que no hacía falta, pero él la interrumpió.

'Sí, se que si no te lo cuento tratarás de averiguarlo, es mejor que te cuente la verdad antes de que llegues a conclusiones equivocadas.'

'Como quieras. Yo sólo quiero que estés bien.' dijo Hermione.

'Tienes que jurarme que no contarás nada a nadie, ni a Potter ni a Weasley.'

'Claro que no les contaré nada. Te lo juro.'

'Esa chica que vino esta mañana, es mi prima, Nymphadora Tonks.'

Hermione puso cara de estupefacción. Si ya tenía dudas, aquello sólo hacía incrementarlas.

'Entiendo que te sorprenda. Ella es auror y mi familia es una familia de mortifagos.'

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a cambiar la cara de expresión. Era la primera vez que Malfoy admitía que su familia era mortifaga.

'Mi padre es mortifago, mi madre aunque no lo sea activamente, simpatiza con ellos, y yo... no lo soy, pero comprenderás que es lo que se espera de mi cuando termine en Hogwarts.'

Aquellas palabras no le cogían de improviso, pero siempre eran duras de oir. Al menos se sintió aliviada de que no pretendieran que ingresara en la orden tenebrosa hasta terminar los estudios.

'Mi madre y la madre de Tonks son primas de Sirius Black.'

Como siguiera así le iba a dar un infarto.

'La familia Black, aunque no todos han sido mortifagos, se han mostrado partidarios. Mi tía se casó con un muggle,y puedes entender cómo se tomó eso en la familia Black. Se les considera unos traidores a la sangre, y además mi prima decidió ser auror.'

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer pero se contuvo.

'Esta mañana, Tonks intentó leerme la mente.'

'¡Pero eso es horrible!' exclamó Hermione indignada.

'No se si consiguió ver algo porque soy bastante bueno ocultando mis pensamientos. Llevo muchos años practicándolo, pero me pilló de sorpresa, no esperaba que lo hiciera delante de todo el mundo.'

Hermione lo miraba con la boca abierta.

'Supongo que lo hizo porque querría averiguar algo sobre mi padre y sus intenciones en el ministerio. Pero ya te conté que no sé sus planes, al menos no más que lo que cualquiera pueda intuir: que quieren devolver el poder al Señor tenebroso. Debió de resultarle decepcionante no encontrar algo al respecto.'

'¿Por eso me pediste que no hablara con ella?'

'Sí, temí que intentara hacerte lo mismo, aunque tu no tuvieras información comprometedora en ese sentido, sí podías revelarle que somos novios. Y no creo que nos hiciera ningún bien.'

Hermione sintió un agradable escalofrío de emoción, era la primera vez que Malfoy se refería a ellos como "novios".

'Pero ¿qué piensas tu sobre...' a Hermione le costaba decirlo 'eso que se espera de ti?'

'Eso tiene que ver con la segunda parte de la historia.' contestó Draco. 'Entenderás que he sido educado para servir a la Orden tenebrosa. Mi único objetivo durante todos estos años ha sido que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mi. Pero no lo he conseguido. No confía en mi, y el único cometido que me dio era el pasar desapercibido hasta que acabara los estudios y ver si entonces estaba en condiciones de actuar.'

'Quizás lo hizo para que no llamaras la atención sobre él en sus planes ¿no?'

'Si, bueno, en parte si. Cuando salió en el periódico lo de "mi novia muggle", mi padre se puso muy furioso. No me lo ha dicho, pero intuyo que estaba preparando la desaparición de Fudge para hacerse con el ministerio. Y algo como lo que he hecho es una deshonra, más aún para alguien tan próximo al Señor tenebroso como mi padre.'

'¿Por qué tu padre no estaba orgulloso de ti?' preguntó Hermione muy extrañada 'No es por nada, pero todos estos años has sido un ser totalmente despreciable, sólo tengo que recordar cuando la Cámara de los secretos fue abierta... Supongo que una actitud así debería ser elogiada por alguien que es un mortifago.'

'Todas esas cosas son minucias. Mi padre esperaba algo más, involucrarme realmente, espiar para la Orden, matar...'

'¿Matar?' exclamó Hermione horrorizada 'Eras sólo un niño ¿cómo ibas a matar a alguien?'

'Yo tuve un hermano.' dijo Draco y Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos 'Y murió a los 16 años sirviendo a la Orden, había matado a muchos muggles y sangres suc... bueno, gente como tu.'

'¿Cómo es que nadie ha comentado algo sobre un hermano tuyo?'

'Él no estudió en Hogwarts, fue a Durmstrang, donde se aprenden Artes oscuras más que otra cosa.'

Hermione comprendió entonces por qué Sirius había dicho que Malfoy lo habría pasado mal yendo a Durmstrang, viviendo a la sombra de su hermano.

'Mi padre quería enviarme allí para que siguiera los pasos de Marius, mi hermano, pero mi madre se negó. Aunque mi madre sea partidaria de los mortifagos, no es como mi padre, a ella le dolió mucho la muerte de mi hermano y no quería que yo acabara igual. Ella ha sido el único apoyo que he tenido. La muerte de Marius decepcionó a mi padre y quería que yo ocupara su lugar inmediatamente, sólo que yo era pequeño, tenía 8 años cuando pasó aquello. A mi padre le da igual que yo acabe igual que Marius, mientras tenga hijos que entregar a la Orden para engrandecer su figura ante el Señor tenebroso.'

Una luz de esperanza iluminó la mirada de Hermione. ¿Y si la visión de Harry no había sido sobre Draco si no sobre la muerte de Marius? Si lo confundió con Draco, debía tener la misma edad que él tenía ahora. Marius murió con 16 y años y Draco tiene 17. Recordó las palabras de Tonks "no te veo desde hace 8 años, desde que pasó aquello" y "estarás harto de que te digan lo mucho que te pareces a..."

'¿Marius tenía la... Marca tenebrosa?' preguntó Hermione, que le temblaba la voz.

'Claro que la tenía, ingresó a los 14 años'

'¿Cómo murió¿lo mató un auror?'

'Para decepción de mi padre, murió de manera muggle. Luchaba contra un sangre sucia, perdón, un hechizo le hizo volar por los aires y se clavó algo en el pecho. No hubo tiempo de remedios mágicos. Mi padre estaba allí y acabó con el otro mago.'

Las lágrimas de Hermione brotaban de sus ojos como una cascada. Se abrazó con fuerza a Draco y le besó repetidas veces.

Draco no entendía nada. ¿Tan feliz le hacía a Hermione que su hermano hubiera muerto?

'Todo coincide.' dijo Hermione sonriendo levemente y limpiando sus lágrimas de la cara de Draco.

'¿Qué es lo que coincide?'

'La visión de Harry.'

'¿Qué visión¿De qué me hablas¿Potter tiene visiones?' dijo Draco soltando una carcajada con lo último 'Debí suponerlo, ese está trastornado.'

'¿Recuerdas que te dije una vez que temía por tu vida?' dijo Hermione y Draco asintió 'Harry había tenido una visión donde supuestamente tu estabas muerto, con la marca tenebrosa y una gran herida entre las costillas. Tu padre estaba al lado.'

A Malfoy no le hizo mucha gracia que Harry tuviera visiones sobre él o cualquiera de su familia. Pero lo que decía Hermione era cierto, todo coincidía.

'Pues parece que sí, que Potter vio la muerte de mi hermano. Físicamente nos parecíamos mucho. Ya oíste a Tonks. Marius tendría ahora su misma edad.'

'No ingresarás en la orden ¿verdad?' preguntó Hermione, pero más bien era una petición.

Draco miró a Hermione a los ojos, y ella pudo sentir en su propia piel cómo se sentía él.

'No puedo contestarte a eso, ni yo mismo lo sé. No sé ni quién soy, si quiera. Ya no sé donde acabo yo y donde empieza el papel que interpreto para ganarme la confianza de mi padre. Ni siquiera se si ganarme su confianza es lo que quiero.'

Aunque Draco no lo supiera, ella lo entendía perfectamente. Era como si a ella, que todos estos tiempos había estado en contra de los mortífagos, le pidieran que se uniera a ellos. Algo había hecho que cambiara su postura al respecto, desde que Harry rechazó su amistad, sólo le cabía una idea en su mente: la venganza. Si en aquel momento le pidieran unirse a los mortífagos, tendría que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad para no aceptar. Algo parecido era lo que Malfoy sentía.

'El desprecio de mi padre, la muerte de mi hermano y conocerte a ti, sólo ha hecho que mis dudas aumenten. Ahora mismo, ingresar en la Orden es lo último que querría, pero si no lo hago... no sé que podría pasarme, y menos aún si descubren lo nuestro, podría pasarte algo grave a ti también, y no me lo perdonaría nunca.'

'Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, tienes todo mi apoyo. Si te pudiera ayudar en algo...' dijo Hermione, sorprendida de sus palabras, pero no era la razón la que hablaba, sino su corazón.

'Sabía que dirías algo así. La única ayuda que me puedes dar es mantenerte al margen de todo esto. Cuanto menos se te relacione, mejor.' dijo Draco, Hermione hizo el intento de protestar, pero Draco le miró con dureza. 'Esto es un asunto que sólo me incumbe a mi, y que tengo que solucionar yo solo. Mi padre piensa que soy débil, que no soy capaz de nada por mi mismo, que no tengo carácter suficiente.'

'Perdona pero creo que lo que le duele a tu padre es precisamente eso, que tienes carácter y personalidad suficiente para no dejarte influir ciegamente por sus ideales, como le pasó a tu hermano.' contestó Hermione, muy dolida, como si la hubieran insultado a ella misma.

Draco sonrió al ver la reacción de Hermione. En aquel instante deseó que ella pudiera estar a su lado para siempre, que juntos podrían solucionarlo todo. Pero sabía que aquello no podía ser.

'Ya sabes todo lo que querías saber ¿no?' dijo Draco y ella asintió con la cabeza, pero con tristeza, Draco tenía toda la razón, ahora sólo quería hacer algo útil por él. 'Así que, por favor, mantente al margen, de todas formas, te contaré si pasa algo para que no te preocupes.'

Se quedaron allí, frente a la chimenea, mucho tiempo, tanto que a los dos empezó a entrarles sueño. Ni siquiera se acordaron de que debían estar en la ronda nocturna. Antes de quedarse dormidos, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio. Había sido una noche muy intensa, tanto para Hermione, al escuchar todo aquello, como para Draco, al tener que recordar y expresar todos aquellos sentimientos que se revolvían constantemente en su interior, como si alguno de ellos quisiera ganar al otro y poseerlo.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su cuarto, Parvati y Lavender seguían despiertas, con alguna de sus estúpidas historias. Al menos eso es lo que Hermione pensó, que en comparación con lo que acababa de oir, cualquier preocupación que Paravati y Lavender pudieran tener era para tomarla risa. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, y se acordó de cómo Malfoy y ella se pelearon a principios de curso, sólo porque ella había hablado sobre la familia de Malfoy, y había dicho que no era capaz de nada por sí mismo. Él insistía: no hables de mi o de mi familia, no hables de lo que no sabes. Y llevaba razón.

**Bueno, como habéis comprobado, cuando escribí esto ya había leído la Orden del Fénix. Puede que os parezca un capítulo confuso, porque a esto me refería cuando dije que introduje cosas de la ODF que no me trastocaran la trama demasiado. Por ejemplo, decidí meter lo de la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia, que después de todo, son hechizos. Luego, decidí incluir el personaje de Tonks y lo de la familia de Sirius. Claro que aquí he tenido que presentar a Tonks a los personajes porque no podía hacer aparecer de repente a la Orden del Fénix, porque eso si que no habría tenido ningún sentido. Espero no haberos liado mucho y que lo hayáis entendido todo bien.**

**Respondo a los reviews:**

**Marin Black: jejeje cada día se nota más lo mucho que adoras a Cho-manguera-viviente-Chang (no creas, tampoco es que a mi me caiga bien ¬¬) Sobre la escena de las vacaciones, jejeje no llegará a ser como la de Remsie y Paula (habría tenido que cambiarle el rating al ff por eso) pero se acerca a la de George y Marian ;-D, de todas formas es mucho más light. Lo cual me hace pensar que tal vez me equivoqué al clasificar el ff ¿crees que es demasiado fuerte para el rating que tiene? (es que no quiero crear traumas a nadie jejeje) ¡Siiii! Tu BB aparece mucho a partir de ahora, es que no sabes lo bien que me vino no saber que Super-Bellatrix-al-poder lo mató. Así tienes a mucho siri-boy para leer. Muchos besitos.**

**Ana María: A ver, me comentas tantas cosas…(¡como siempre me encanta!) Tienes razón, por una vez Ron sabe lo que es estar metido en medio de las peleas (pero el pobre chico intenta hacer las cosas lo mejor que puede, es que ante todo lo veo como un amigo fiel y bueno) Lo de la canción, no es más que eso, es que me resultó muy cómico, no se si recuerdas que al pobre Draco casi le da algo cuando Herm le dijo que tendrían que esperar a estar en un sitio seguro. Lo de los dulces… pues si, eran para Harry, no tiene más importancia que la de que Harry se diera cuenta de que puede tener enemigos en donde menos lo espera y así hacerle sentir más ganas de prepararse, y bueno, que fueran por parte de Herm significa una forma de hacerle ver (aunque Harry no llegara a enterarse que fue ella) de que tenerla en su contra puede ser peligroso. Lo del partido, pues te adelanto que sí harán el cambio ;-D por cierto, ya te dejé reviews de los primeros 5 capítulos jejejee. Muchos besitos.**

**Kris (T.V): ¡claro que me acuerdo de ti! Tengo una memoria increíble para esas cosas ¿cómo iba a olvidarme con la gracia que me hizo tu nick? Jejeje. Me alegro que hayas podido volver a leer, porque echo de menos cuando alguien falta de mi ff, me pone triste, pero entiendo que tenéis más cosas que hacer ;-D ¡así que siempre seréis re-bienvenidas! Las preguntas: pues creo que lo del sueño de Harry lo he contestado en este capítulo. Obviamente habrá enfrentamiento entre Harry y Voldy. Y sobre si Herm y Draco han tenido sexo, pues no (han tenido sus historias como sabes pero sexo en sí, no) Espero haber satisfecho tu curiosidad jejeje. Besitos.**

**Zckpotter: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro que te gustara mi ff (te doy mis felicitaciones por haber podido leerlo todo seguido, pobre, acabarías muerta jejeje) Yo también espero que te quedes para poder ver el final del ff ;-D Me alegro que te guste lo de Charlie y Parvati, en realidad no pensaba poner tanto de ellos, pero poco a poco me fue gustando a mi tb y por eso salen bastante. Lo de Cho, es generalizado, pero ya habrás leído que cuando puse a Cho con Harry aún no había leído el libro 5 (si no te aseguro que no lo habría puesto jejeje) Lo de Pansy…jejeje ¡se lo tenía bien merecido! Me alegro tb que te guste la relación de Draco y Hermione ¡es que es tan linda! Bueno, chica, muchos besitos y ¡gracias por leerme!**

**Danybel: ¿Cómo tu leyendo este ff? Me has dejado asombrada. Bueno, si dices que ya lo leíste entero ¿qué te pareció¿te gustó? (al menos sale tu querido Draquito jejejeje) ¡Muchos besitos!**

**Nagini Berolatti: ¡Vaya¿te han recomendado Juego Mortal? Es todo un honor para mi. Te digo que por ahora tiene solo 4 capítulos y creo que tardaré un poco en subir el 5 así que te dará tiempo a leerlo seguro ;-D Me gustó mucho ponerle ese toque cómico a Draco cantando la canción (solo de imaginármelo me da risa). Lo de los dulces…te digo lo mismo que a Ana María: no tiene más importancia que la de que Harry se diera cuenta de que puede tener enemigos en donde menos lo espera y así hacerle sentir más ganas de prepararse, y bueno, que fueran por parte de Herm significa una forma de hacerle ver (aunque Harry no llegara a enterarse que fue ella) de que tenerla en su contra puede ser peligroso. Sorry que dejara el capítulo así. Resulta que cuando escribí el ff lo hice todo seguido y luego lo dividí en capítulos y supongo que era buena idea que la parte de la conferencia fuera en un capítulo aparte. ¡Besitos!**

**Becky: ¡Bienvenida a mi ff! Me alegro que haya gustado, y te entiendo cuando dices que quieres saber más jejeje. Yo te aviso cuando actualice (espero no olvidarme ¬¬) A mi también me gusta mucho la relación de Draco y Hermione, es que es tan profunda…Espero haberte aclarado con este capítulo (porque espero que lo leas) lo de la visión de Harry, creo que os he quitado un gran peso de encima con el asunto de Draco ¿verdad? Lo de Harry y Hermione, pues si que es injusto, pero les va a servir para aprender muchas cosas. ¡Besitos!**


	29. Serpientes

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo (como siempre). Como veréis las cosas empiezan a complicarse (más de lo que estaban y menos de lo que estarán jejejeje)**

**Espero que os guste y como siempre, espero vuestras opiniones.**

**Capítulo 29: Serpientes**

Al día siguiente, Hermione aprovechó la tarde del Sábado para estudiar y hacer las tareas que les habían mandado. Estaba en la sala común, Ron también hacía los deberes, con mucha prisa porque tenía que acabarlos antes del domingo por la mañana, ya que había quedado con Harry para practicar los hechizos.

Aunque Hermione estaba allí para estudiar, no podía evitar que su mente se viera asaltada por momentos con multitud de dudas. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan impotente...

Ron le preguntaba constantemente dudas sobre los ejercicios pero Hermione seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

'¡Eh! Hermione, te estoy preguntando por la redacción de Historia de la magia.' le dijo Ron en un susurro para que Parvati y Lavender que estaban cerca no lo escucharan. Pero Hermione tenía la vista fijada en el libro.

'No me va a dar tiempo... ¿me dejas que le eche un ojo a la tuya?' preguntó Ron esperando a que Hermione le reprendiera por no llevar al día sus deberes.

Pero Hermione no le regañó, contestó un "Si" casi inaudible, mientras seguía mirando el libro, la misma página que llevaba mirando hacía media hora. Aquello le resultó muy extraño a Ron, pero cogió la redacción de Hermione y se puso a mirarla a ver qué podía copiar.

Sin decir nada, Hermione se levantó, guardó sus cosas y cuando iba a salir de la sala común, tiró el libro de ingreso de la escuela de aurores a la papelera que había en la entrada.

Lo había decidido. No podía ser auror, más bien, no debía... La noche anterior no pudo dormir pensando en todo lo que Malfoy le había contado, y ese mismo día, aunque intentara despejar su mente con cualquier otra cosa, le resultaba imposible. Sabía que ser auror sólo empeoraría las cosas, y no sabía a qué se tendría que enfrentar si algún día conseguía llegar a serlo.

¿ Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Se lamentaba no haber prestado más atención en las otras conferencias de orientación profesional. Tenía buenas notas en todo, casi podría elegir lo que quisiera, pero es que nada le hacía ilusión.

En realidad no sabía por qué salía de la sala común, necesitaba que le diera el aire, refrescar su mente, estar allí sentada frente a los apuntes le incitaba a divagar. Iría a la lechucería y le mandaría una lechuza a Bill para que le contara más cosas sobre Gringotts, esa podía ser una buena opción. ¿O tal vez la Sanación? "No, Gringotts va más conmigo," pensó Hermione antes de ponerse a escribir la carta en la ventana de la lechucería.

Esa noche, Harry se había vuelto a escapar a la habitación de Cho, y esta vez, le había hecho una petición que a Cho la dejó un tanto extrañada.

'¿Quieres que te ayude con los hechizos?' preguntó Cho con cara de sorpresa.

'Sí, tu ya te has graduado, pensé que podrías ayudarme a practicar un poco.' dijo Harry.

'No sé, yo creo que más bien debería ser al revés, que tu me enseñes a mi.' dijo Cho con humildad. 'sabes que se te da mejor que a mi.'

'No te pido que me enseñes, solo que practiquemos.'

Cho tenía cara de estar un poco asustada y Harry entendió el por qué.

'No te preocupes, últimamente no hago estallar cosas.' dijo Harry, tranquilizándola con un beso en la mejilla.

'Bueno, está bien.' dijo Cho con un claro tono de resignación en la voz 'Pero... ¿a qué viene ese interés ahora? Aún quedan unos meses para los Éxtasis, y tampoco son para tanto, no creas...'

'No es por los Éxtasis, sólo que necesito sentirme preparado para lo inevitable, no puedo estar tranquilo quedándome quieto a ver pasar el tiempo y verlas venir.' dijo Harry.

Cho lo entendió. Debía ser muy duro para Harry estar bajo tanta presión. Sonrió. Harry le sonrió también y se acercó para besarla, pero ella había aprovechado para sacar la varita sin que Harry se diera cuenta.

'¡Impedimenta!' dijo Cho apuntando a Harry, y riendo al ver que se quedaba momentáneamente inmóvil.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Harry volvió a recuperar la movilidad, y miró a Cho riéndose, como diciendo "me has pillado".

'Primera regla: no bajar la guardia. "Alerta permanente"' dijo Cho, muy divertida imitando a Moody.

'Muy bien, "touché".' dijo Harry sonriendo también y la apuntó con la varita. '¡Expelliarmus!'

La varita de Cho salió despedida hacia la mano de Harry, que la cogió triunfante y se la lanzó para devolvérsela.

'¿Cómo vamos? Empate a 1 ¿no?' dijo Harry, que se puso en posición de atacar de nuevo. Cho le imitó.

Pero Cho no le estaba mirando ¿a dónde miraba? Harry volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Cho lanzó un hechizo al perchero que estaba detrás de Harry y éste cobró vida, cogiendo por el cuello a Harry con los brazos que hacían de perchas. Harry hizo como si fuera a lanzar un hechizo contra el perchero, pero apuntó hacia una zapatilla que había al lado de Cho para convertirla en algún insecto asqueroso que se le subiera por la pierna. Sólo el imaginárselo le hacía gracia. Apuntó, pero la zapatilla no se convirtió en ningún insecto asqueroso como él había pensado, sino que se convirtió en una serpiente, que empezó a enroscarse por el tobillo de Cho, que se puso a gritar histérica intentando quitársela sacudiendo el pie. Harry apuntó al perchero que lo tenía agarrado por el cuello.

'¡Inmobilus!'

El perchero dejó de agarrarlo y se acercó a Cho, que seguía gritando.

'Vipera evanesca.' dijo Harry, y la serpiente se desvaneció. 'Segunda regla: no perder los nervios.'

Cho esbozó una sonrisa.

'Eso lo podrías haber hecho tu misma si no te hubieras puesto a gritar.' dijo Harry 'Ahora gano yo 3 a 2.'

Cho hizo el hechizo convocador a Harry, que llegó hasta ella como si hubiera sido atraído por un imán, quedando pegados uno contra el otro.

'Sólo espero que si algún día me encuentro en apuros, estés allí para salvarme.' dijo Cho suavemente al oído. 'Voy lista como me las tenga que arreglar yo sola.'

'Ahora aprenderás como se usan los hechizos.' dijo Harry a Cho, también al oído.

Apuntó a Cho con la varita.

'Wingardium leviosa.' dijo Harry, haciendo que Cho se levantara del suelo y enviándola con delicadeza sobre la cama.

Al caer sobre la cama, Cho suspiró con alivio, no le hacia mucha ilusión estar flotando en el aire. Harry se acercó y se puso de rodillas sobre ella, volviendo a apuntarla con la varita.

'Diffindo.'

El hechizo seccionador hizo que la camisa de Cho se rajara por la mitad, abriéndose.

'¡Harry!.' dijo Cho molesta 'esta camisa me gustaba m...'

'Silencius.' dijo Harry, callando con el hechizo a Cho, que se quedó sin poder terminar la frase.

Un último toque de varita bajó la intensidad de las velas que iluminaban la sala desde las paredes, quedando en penumbra. Harry se inclinó sobre ella y empezó a besarla en la boca, bajando por el cuello hasta el pecho que la camisa seccionada dejaba al descubierto.

'Tienes suerte.' dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara en los labios 'Vas a poder gritar todo lo que quieras porque nadie te va a oír.'

Se supone que Cho se rió, pero no se pudo oír ninguna carcajada, sólo la respiración agitada de los dos.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Hermione y Ron volvieron a la sala común después del desayuno, el libro que Hermione había tirado a la papelera la noche anterior, estaba sobre la mesa.

'No puedo creerlo, Hermione¿te separaste de tu libro?' dijo Ron de broma, al pensar que Hermione se lo había dejado olvidado. '¿Y si alguien te lo hubiera robado?'

Hermione miraba el libro con culpabilidad. Seguramente los elfos domésticos que arreglaban la sala mientras ellos no estaban lo habrían encontrado y lo pusieron sobre la mesa, pensando que estaba en la basura por error.

Lo recogió y lo apretó contra ella, como si hubiera encontrado algo muy preciado que había perdido.

'Menos mal que lo he encontrado, pensaba que se me había perdido.' mintió Hermione. Ron subía las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio. '¿dónde vas Ron? Creía que íbamos a estudiar.'

'Ah, tendrá que ser esta tarde, es que he quedado con Harry para practicar hechizos.' dijo Ron, luego se acordó, le resultaba tan difícil no hablar de Harry delante de Hermione...

'¿Practicar hechizos?' dijo Hermione con una carcajada irónica. Aquello era algo más propio de ella que de Ron y Harry. '¿Qué mosca os ha picado?'

'Bueno... se acerca el momento ¿no?' dijo Ron con tono intrigante 'Harry necesita estar preparado.'

Ron desapareció por las escaleras y Hermione se sentó en la mesa a estudiar para el examen del lunes, el examen del castigo. ¿Cómo lo llevaría Malfoy? No podía permitir que volviera a sacar mejor nota que ella.

"Ese idiota de Harry..." pensaba Hermione mientras en su mente se sucedían imágenes de Harry, la escuela de aurores, Malfoy, los mortífagos... Volvió a mirar el libro, lo cogió y volvió a tirarlo a la basura.

Si tuviera a Harry allí delante, lo único que se le ocurriría sería hacerle la maldición Cruciatus. Maldito traidor...

El entrenamiento de hechizos entre Harry y Ron fue bien, sólo que Harry dominaba perfectamente todos los hechizos que habían estudiado. Necesitaba saber más, otras cosas, algo que no pudiera saber cualquier alumno de Hogwarts. Había algo que ahora le preocupaba y que la noche anterior había pasado desapercibido. ¿Por qué cuando hizo el hechizo de transformación, la zapatilla se había convertido en serpiente? Él no lo había hecho para que se convirtiera en serpiente sino en un insecto. Decidió volver a probarlo.

'Ron, convierte ese taburete en tortuga.' le dijo Harry a Ron.

Ron lo miró encogiéndose de hombros. Apuntó al taburete y lo convirtió sin problemas. Después volvió a transformar a la tortuga en taburete.

Harry apuntó y el taburete se convirtió en serpiente, antes de que la serpiente se escondiera por la sala, Ron volvió a convertirla en taburete.

'¿Has visto? Ayer me pasó lo mismo.' dijo Harry preocupado 'No sé por qué no consigo que se transforme en lo que quiero, sólo se transforma en serpiente.'

'Desde que te cambiaste a Slytherin te han pasado cosas raras, no sé de qué te extrañas.' contestó Ron 'Creía que lo tenías ya controlado.'

'Y lo tenía.' dijo Harry.

'¿Crees que el vínculo entre tu y él se está haciendo más fuerte?' preguntó Ron, era lo único que se le ocurría.

'Tal vez, puede que cuanto más fuerte sea ese vínculo tenga más posibilidades de vencerle. Pero no me tranquiliza nada, no quiero parecerme cada vez más a Voldemort, eso...podría ser malo.' dijo Harry. 'Sirius me dijo que yo era la persona más parecida a Voldemort, sólo nos diferenciaba el deseo de hacer el bien o el mal, ahora para colmo, también soy un Slytherin. No creo que hacer cosas sin control, como me acaba de pasar, sea nada bueno.'

Por la tarde, fue al despacho de Sirius, como habían quedado, pero no iba tan ilusionado como esperaba. El incidente de la serpiente le había dejado muy preocupado. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? Ahora que ya pensaba que tenía controlado su poder y esperaba aprender cosas más interesantes, volvía a perder el control.

Sirius le esperaba con un montón de libros sobre la mesa, con títulos muy sugerentes. Seguro que los había sacado de la sección prohibida. Si Hermione hubiera estado allí... Harry pudo imaginarse a Hermione pasando las páginas de los libros, un poco histérica, como si quisiera grabárselos en la mente. Tuvo que sonreírse con resignación al pensar que tal vez eso no volviera a ocurrir, al menos delante suya. Esa Hermione... qué cabezota es.

'He conseguido muchos libros interesantes.' dijo Sirius 'Es lo bueno de trabajar como profesor, podemos usar la sección prohibida sin problemas, aunque... cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts tampoco es que nos resultara muy difícil.'

'Ya me lo imagino.' dijo Harry sonriendo, ya sabía de las andanzas de su padre y sus amigos. Seguro que su madre era más como Hermione, la voz de la conciencia.

Harry estaba algo nervioso, los libros de la sección prohibida solían tener hechizos peligrosos, y no sabía si debía hacerlos, había convertido cosas en serpientes cuando no quería ¿qué podía pasar ahora?

'¿Te pasa algo?' preguntó Sirius al ver la cara pensativa de Harry.

'Es que... no sé si será el mejor momento para empezar con esto.' dijo Harry.

Sirius lo miró un poco decepcionado. Incluso él se había ilusionado al buscar cosas para enseñar a Harry.

Harry, apuntó con la varita a una silla que había cerca para transformarla en algún animal, y ésta se convirtió en un cobaya. Se quedó un poco sorprendido, esta vez había funcionado.

'Bonita demostración, ahora vuelve a transformarlo en silla, anda, que no hay muchas en el despacho.' dijo Sirius sin saber muy bien a qué venía aquello.

'Verás, yo creía que lo tenía todo controlado, pero me ha pasado últimamente que transformo cosas en serpientes, cuando no quiero hacerlo. Esta vez me ha funcionado, pero no sé si será peligroso probar con otros hechizos más avanzados.' explicó Harry.

'Eso sólo te ha pasado desde que estás en Slytherin ¿no?.' preguntó Sirius y Harry asintió. Sirius se quedó pensativo un momento.'Creo que ahora más que nunca deberías empezar a prepararte para lo inevitable. No puedes dejar que el poder oscuro que hay dentro de ti te domine y menos aún cuando te preparas para un enfrentamiento con él.'

'¿Qué dices de poder oscuro¡Yo no tengo ningún poder oscuro! Tu lo sabes.' dijo Harry bastante molesto.

'Me temo que sí, Harry. Ya te dije que tu eres la persona más parecida a quién-tu-sabes, sólo alguien comparable puede vencerle, pero cuando el te transfirió poderes también te transfirió una parte oscura. Parece que tus poderes, los buenos y los malos, se han hecho más fuertes al ser un Slytherin, ahora, tienes que conseguir reprimir esa parte oscura. Cuando te enfrentes a él no puede quedar nada oscuro en ti, debe ser el bien contra el mal, en su estado puro.'

Harry lo escuchaba sin dar crédito. ¿Cómo sabía Sirius todo eso¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho antes?

'Muchas gracias, ahora estoy muy tranquilo.' dijo Harry con tristeza pero en tono irónico 'Ya te vale, me lo podrías haber dicho antes, porque parece que soy el único que no sabe quién soy. ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?'

'No lo sé, sólo son suposiciones.' dijo Sirius, pero en un tono que a Harry no le convenció demasiado.

'¿Te parece divertido amargarme la vida con simples suposiciones?' contestó Harry cada vez más alterado. Estaba seguro de que Sirius sabía más cosas, que lo sabía todo pero se hacía el desentendido.

'No intento amargarte la vida, sólo intento ayudarte a que sigas con vida. Él mató a tus padres, no puedo permitirme que haga lo mismo contigo.' dijo Sirius tratando de que Harry se calmara y comprendiera.

Durante todo el tiempo que pasó con Sirius en el despacho aprendiendo hechizos, Harry estuvo de muy mal humor. Aunque Sirius tuviera razón en lo que le había dicho, que se preocupaba por él y que intentaba ayudarle, no podía evitar estar molesto ¿Por qué era él el último en enterarse de las cosas? Sobre todo cuando esas cosas eran referidas a él y no se trataban precisamente de un juego de niños.

Algo de verdad tenía que haber en lo que Sirius le había contado. Recordó cuando fue a ver a Dumbledore para contarle su visión sobre Voldemort. No puso ninguna objeción en que cambiara de casa, ni siquiera se sorprendió. Estaba seguro de que ya sabía que ocurriría, no le preguntó ni lo más mínimo. Dumbledore una vez más, lo sabía todo, y una vez más se lo ocultaba.

¿Por qué le hacían esto? Ya era lo bastante mayor para saber todo lo que hubiera que saber.

Estaba furioso. Se sentía como si fuera un juguete, una pieza crucial que dos bandos se disputaban. ¿De qué forma sería más fácil manipular una pieza importante? Haciendo que fuera un ignorante, que no supiera el poder que tenía. ¿Sería eso lo que tramaban¿Y si la pieza se enteraba de su valor y se revelaba?

La furia que sentía le impedía pensar con claridad. Pero una cosa si tenía segura: pasara lo que pasara nunca estaría del lado de Voldemort.

**Eso es todo por ahora. (Así sabréis que no ha habido error al cargarse la página jejeje)**

**¡Besitos!**


	30. El padrino de Draco

**Hola**

**Ups, me he dado cuenta de que el capitulo que he arreglado y donde he puesto todas las respuestas a los reviews era el 31¬¬ **

**Sólo iba a subir uno porque no me daba tiempo a arreglar los dos, pero ya que el otro está arreglado, pues subo este aunque no haya corregido los guiones (perdón, se que es un rollo leerlo sin guiones, pero no me da time a cambiarlo y el otro ya está corregido)**

**Capítulo 30: El padrino de Draco**

La tarde del domingo, Hermione había quedado como de costumbre con Malfoy en la biblioteca para dar los últimos retoques al trabajo que tenían que entregar el lunes. La biblioteca estaba desierta, pues los alumnos no solían dedicarse a hacer las tareas los domingos, o si las hacían solían quedarse en sus salas comunes.

He traído esto.-dijo Malfoy sacando de la mochila una especie de viejo cuaderno- He pensado que te gustaría verlo, ahora que no hay secretos entre nosotros.

Hermione se sintió un poco culpable, pero empezaba a estar acostumbrada a ese sentimiento. Malfoy lo abrió. Era un álbum de fotos. Hermione sonrió al ver las primeras fotos, eran de Draco cuando pequeño, en algunas salía solo y otras con su madre, mucho más joven que cuando la vio en los mundiales y muy guapa. Le resultaba tan raro ver a Draco, se veía un bebé precioso y muy alegre. ¿Cómo podían unos padres hacer algo tan cruel? Convertir a un bebé inocente en una persona atormentada y sombría. Luego había fotos en las que salía con su hermano y sus padres. Al ver esas fotos entendió por qué Harry había confundido a Marius con Draco, eran tan parecidos... Había fotos de distintas épocas, hasta alguna en que Draco tendría unos 8 años y su hermano 16, la edad en la que murió. Era muy parecido a como era Draco en la actualidad, sólo que en todas las fotos donde salía Marius, se podía ver una mirada muy distinta a la de Draco. En las fotos en las que sonreía, se notaba perfectamente que era una mueca forzada. Esa mirada se iba acentuando cada vez más hasta la foto en que tenía 16 años. Era una mirada vacía, sin sentimientos, como si hubiera estado en Azkaban con millones de dementores a su alrededor absorbiéndole la felicidad.

Hermione sintió una profunda lástima por Draco. ¿Eso era lo que su padre quería¿ese era el ejemplo que debía seguir?

También se dio cuenta de que en las fotos, Draco siempre estaba con su madre, nunca con su padre, ya que con éste estaba Marius. Hermione miraba la foto con tristeza. Qué duro debía ser vivir sabiendo que tu padre sólo te considera un débil reflejo distorsionado de alguien que ya no está. Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione miraba la fotografía con tristeza, y llevaba mirándola con la mirada perdida durante varios minutos.

Sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Sabes lo duro que es que tu padre te diga que deberías haber muerto tu en lugar de tu hermano? Pues imagínate, por eso me empeñé durante todo este tiempo en destacar y... bueno, todo lo que te conté.- dijo Draco, que pasó la página inmediatamente.

Había también fotos de los padres de Draco, cuando eran jóvenes y estudiaban en Hogwarts. Le sorprendió mucho ver en una de las fotos a Sirius. Aún no había asimilado del todo que fuera pariente de Draco. Aunque por la expresión de los retratados no parecían estar muy alegres de que estuviera allí. Draco le explicó, en la foto salía su madre y su tía Bellatrix, ambas con cara de pocos amigos, y luego, al lado pero algo apartados, Sirius y su otra tía, la madre de Tonks. Le pareció gracioso ver a Sirius tan joven, era un chico muy atractivo, sin duda tendría a todo Hogwarts revolucionado.

Pero en la siguiente página había otra foto que la dejó aún más sorprendida. Junto a Lucius Malfoy, estaba Snape, los dos mucho más jóvenes, pero... ¿llevaba Snape un bebé en los brazos¿Snape tenía un hijo?

¿Esto...- intentaba preguntar Hermione- ¿Snape tiene un hijo?

No, Snape no tiene ningún hijo, al menos que yo sepa.- dijo Malfoy riendo.

¿Entonces?

Ese bebé soy yo, Snape es mi padrino.

Aquella respuesta bajó un poco a Hermione de su asombro, pero aún así seguía siendo una sorpresa. Snape, el padrino de Malfoy... ahora entendía por qué tenía cierto favoritismo hacia él.

Se sintió un poco desilusionada ¿por qué todos tenían padrinos interesantes? Harry tenía a Sirius y Malfoy a Snape, no es que tener como padrino a Snape le resultara muy atractivo pero, al menos, seguro que podía ser útil. Hermione pensó¿Por qué no tengo yo como madrina a McGonagall? Habría estado bien.

Pero... Snape y tu padre son amigos ¿también Snape te odia?- preguntó Hermione. No podía decir que Snape ya no era un mortifago, porque seguro que estaba infiltrado entre ellos para espiar para Dumbledore, pero tenía que saber más.

No, Snape es como un padre para mi.

Hermione puso cara de horror, sólo la idea de tener a Snape como un padre para ella le repugnaba.

Él es muy amigo de mi padre, y tiene que hacerle saber que tiene mano dura conmigo, por eso le cuenta todo lo que hago, pero en realidad me apoya y me ayuda. Él fue quién me enseñó a ocultar mis pensamientos, por eso el otro día Tonks no pudo leerme la mente.- explicó Malfoy.

Ella pensó¿Estaría intentando Snape influir sutilmente en Malfoy para pasarlo al lado bueno¿Por eso le enseñó a ocultar sus pensamientos¿Para que su padre no pudiera saber que Malfoy estaba cambiando? Creo que estoy haciendo deducciones antes de tiempo, pero todo tiene sentido¿o no?

¿Tu podrías enseñarme a ocultar mis pensamientos?- preguntó Hermione sin calcular bien las consecuencias que eso podría ocasionar.

No puedo, yo sólo sé ocultar mis pensamientos pero para enseñarte debería saber leer tu mente, y eso no sé.

Cuando al día siguiente tuvieron el examen con el profesor Snape, a Hermione le parecieron distintos los habituales gestos y expresiones secas de éste. Lo veía con otros ojos. Era cierto que con Malfoy siempre había tenido cierto favoritismo, pero estaba muy alejado de parecer algo más profundo, como el cariño.

Al fin y al cabo, pensó, puede que realmente no odie a los alumnos de Gryffindor, incluso podría no odiar a Harry o a ella (aunque en verdad lo pareciese).

Le resultaba difícil pensar que detrás de esa fachada hostil pudiera existir alguien con sentimientos, como le había explicado Malfoy.

Conforme avanzaba la semana, cada vez se sentía más nerviosa, sólo faltaban unos días para que llegaran las vacaciones de Semana santa, además, todos los días, en algún momento, Malfoy encontraba la ocasión de cantar su cancioncilla.

4 días, 4 días- cantó Malfoy con una sonrisa al pasar junto a Ron y Hermione antes de la clase de Transformaciones.

Ron, al oírlo, resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estaba tan harto de la canción de Malfoy que deseaba que pasaran los 4 días para que dejara de cantarla. Hermione sonrió, pero con una risa nerviosa. Lo deseba, pero tenía tanto miedo que habría preferido que el tiempo se detuviera unos días más.

Ya sé por qué cantas esa canción- dijo Ron, y Malfoy lo miró incrédulo, era imposible que Ron supiera el motivo.

¿Ah, si?- contestó Malfoy sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Sólo faltan 4 días para las vacaciones. No sé a qué viene tanta expectación, los prefectos tenemos que quedarnos obligatoriamente- contestó Ron.

Bueno Weasley, de ilusiones también se vive ¿no?- dijo Malfoy antes de irse.

De verdad que me tiene alucinado- dijo Ron a Hermione- algo debe pasarle, no es normal que no me suelte alguna de las suyas.

Hermione se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa y pensó: "Si tu supieras..."

De repente algo le vino a la cabeza, ya había pensado en cómo hacer el traslador pero aún no lo había hecho. Tendría que darse prisa, por si acaso no funcionara bien.

Transformaciones era la clase a la que menos le apetecía ir a Harry, no porque no le gustara, sino porque seguramente fracasaría a la hora de transformar cualquier cosa. Estaba temiendo el momento en que su objeto se transformara irremediablemente en serpiente en contra de su voluntad.

Por suerte para él, la clase fue más bien teórica, tratando el tema de los animagos, que ya habían visto en otro curso, pero esta vez con más profundidad.

A diferencia de otras cualidades como el metamorfismo, para lo cual es preciso nacer con ese don, la anitransformación puede ser conseguida por cualquier mago. No es una tarea fácil, hay que estudiar mucho y tener mucha práctica, además de pasar el control del ministerio para convertirse en animago autorizado.- explicó la profesora McGonagall, pero se detuvo especialmente en Harry al decir las últimas palabras.

Harry pensó: "¿Pensará que estoy tratando de hacerme animago clandestino igual que hicieron mi padre, Sirius y los demás?

Un codazo de Ron le sacó de sus pensamientos para volver a prestar atención.

Uno no puede elegir voluntariamente el animal en el que se va a convertir, ocurre algo parecido con el Patronus, ambos toman la forma de algo innato de nuestra personalidad.- siguió explicando la profesora.

Harry volvió a quedarse pensando. Ya sabía qué forma adoptaba su Patronus pero ¿en qué se convertiría si se hiciera animago?

Al salir de clase, los alumnos comentaban entre sí sobre el tema.

¿Te diste cuenta cómo se te quedó mirando McGonagall al hablar de los animagos autorizados?- comentó Ron muy entusiasmado.

Claro que me di cuenta. Sabe que mi padre y sus amigos lo hicieron, seguro que piensa que nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo- contestó Harry.

¡No, Harry!- exclamó Ron, y Harry lo miró sin saber a qué se refería- Bueno, en realidad tiene motivos para pensar algo así, ya sabes, las normas y tu parece que no os lleváis muy bien. Pero no me refería a eso. Yo creo que intenta hacerte ver que lo hagas. Ella sabe por qué te cambiaste a Slytherin, sabe que tendrás que enfrentarte a quién-tu-sabes. Tal vez sólo haya sido una pista para que lo intentes. Es algo que puede venirte bien ¿no crees?- explicó Ron.

Las palabras de Ron tenían sentido. ¿Había sido como un "permiso" para que se hiciera animago no autorizado?

Puede ser, pero no veo a la profesora McGonagall saltándose las reglas de esa forma.- dijo Harry tratando de recordar la expresión de la profesora mientras lo miraba para encontrar alguna señal- Además, a mi padre y los demás les llevó varios años conseguirlo, yo no dispongo de tanto tiempo.

Ron puso cara de decepción. En realidad le habría hecho ilusión que Harry decidiera hacerse animago, y bueno, él también.

¿Te imaginas si no es eso que supones¿Cómo voy a ir a la profesora McGonagall y decirle: mire profesora, quiero hacerme animago no autorizado, puede ayudarme? Lo más light que se me ocurre es que me mande a paseo- contestó Harry.

No tienes por qué ir a la profesora McGonagall.- dijo Ron como si su respuesta fuera obvia- ¿Olvidas que está aquí Sirius y que está dispuesto a ayudarte?

El rostro de Harry se iluminó. Seguro que Sirius le ayudaría si se lo pidiese.

Sí, claro, Sirius... Le preguntaré en cuanto lo vea.-dijo Harry, que en realidad no sabía qué utilidad podría tener hacerse animago hasta que no supiera en qué animal se transformaría. Dudaba mucho que le sirviera si se convertía en elefante o algo así.

Bueno, no te importaría preguntarle si... yo también puede aprender- dijo Ron un poco avergonzado por la proposición. Harry lo miró sonriendo como diciendo "vaya cara dura que tienes" y Ron le devolvió la sonrisa- Supongo que lo comprenderá, para algo estamos los amigos ¿no? Y tu sabes bien que yo te ayudaría en lo que fuera.

Harry asintió sonriendo, pero había algo que se echaba de menos en aquella conversación: Hermione.

Apartó la mirada hacia un grupo de alumnos que hablaban en la puerta del aula. Hermione estaba en un rincón, leyendo uno de sus libros. Se la veía tan sola desde que el trío se había disuelto... Aunque ella debía pensar lo mismo de él, que para colmo no tenía ni un amigo entre los de Slytherin.

Ron se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa se había borrado de la cara de Harry y miraba a Hermione con tristeza.

Ella se lo pierde- dijo Ron- como se entere no nos lo va a perdonar en la vida.

Lo que me faltaba, añadir otra cosa más para volver la situación más irremediable.- contestó Harry con tristeza.

Bueno¿Y no tienes curiosidad por saber en qué te transformarías?- dijo Ron intentando cambiar el tema un poco- Fue muy divertido descubrir cual era mi Patronus, ahora sólo me falta esto.

Ron había aprendido a convocar un Patronus porque Harry les enseñó a él y a Hermione el año anterior, aunque como no tenían ni boggarts ni dementores reales, sus Patronus eran bastante débiles.

No sé si será la mejor idea eso de hacerme animago en este momento-dijo Harry, que albergaba grandes dudas- no estoy en mi mejor momento en Transformaciones. Recuerda que todo lo convierto en serpiente.

No podría soportar que su lado oscuro venciera a la hora de hacerse animago, se convertiría en serpiente con total seguridad. Tenía que mejorar en Transformaciones, controlar su lado oscuro antes de tomar esa decisión. No permitiría que el poder maligno que Voldemort había sembrado en él le persiguiera el resto de su vida cada vez que se convirtiera en serpiente.

**Las respuestas están en el siguiente, perdón otra vez por haberme equivocado y no haber arreglado este.**


	31. El traslador y un extraño ataque

**¡Hola!**

**Pensaba actualizarlo antes, pero al final, entre una cosa y otra se me pasó ¬¬ **

**Además, se me había borrado el cd donde tenía guardado los fics, pero por suerte conseguí que me pasaran este, y mejor aún ¡la versión corregida que había perdido antes! (menos mal que se lo envié a una amiga mía, por ahí me salvó la vida jejeje)**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo con el fic.**

**¡Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Capítulo 31: El traslador y un extraño ataque**

Harry había vuelto a quedar con Sirius el domingo, para continuar con sus clases extra pero no podía esperar hasta el fin de semana. Decidió que iría a hablar con él al día siguiente, después de la clase de Pociones.

Estaba impaciente, no sabía como reaccionaría Sirius cuando se lo propusiese ni tampoco estaba seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó en los terrenos del castillo transformando cualquier cosa que encontraba.

Cuando anocheció y llegó la hora de volver a la cena, el balance era de 10 serpientes y 3 piedras transformadas con éxito en cualquier otro animal.

Esa tarde, Hermione había vuelto a encontrar su libro de la escuela de aurores sobre la mesa de la sala común. Sentía unos enormes remordimientos cuando en la desierta habitación entraron algunos alumnos charlando animadamente.

Ella se levantó de repente, como si la hubiesen pillado haciendo algo malo. Entre los alumnos que entraron estaban Parvati y Lavender, pero sobre todo eran los gritos de alegría de Parvati lo que se oía.

'¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?' preguntó Parvati, interrumpiendo su particular fiesta, al ver a Hermione allí parada sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

'Ah, no, nada, estaba recogiendo mis cosas, tengo que ir a la biblioteca' dijo Hermione, aunque todavía no era la hora a la que había quedado con Malfoy '¿Y a ti¿se puede saber qué se celebra?'

Parvati sonrió mostrando un papel en su mano.

'¡Tengo viaje a Rumanía!'

Hermione se mostró muy contenta, ya era seguro que Parvati no estaría en Hogwarts en vacaciones.

'Como no había salida a Hosgmeade hasta después de vacaciones, le di el dinero a Padma para que su amiga Cho me comprara el pase de autorización de trasladores, ella es profesora y puede ir a Hogsmeade cuando quiera' explicó Parvati.

Pero Hermione había dejado de escuchar, en cuanto oyó el nombre de Cho, sintió un profundo odio hacia ella. "Esa víbora de Cho..."pensó.

Parvati se había dado cuenta de que la expresión de Hermione había cambiado al oír hablar de Cho.

'¿No te cae bien Cho Chang?' preguntó Parvati 'Es una chica muy simpática y además me ha hecho un gran favor comprándome el pase.'

Lavender le dio un codazo a Parvati y le dijo algo al oído sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

'Ah, claro, cómo lo había olvidado, Harry ha estado detrás de ella un montón de tiempo ¿es por eso, verdad?' dijo Parvati, que no volvió a hablar sobre el tema porque Hermione fue contundente con su mirada y sus palabras.

'Me trae sin cuidado lo que Harry haga o deje de hacer. A ver si os enteráis de una vez de que no me gusta, ni yo a él tampoco. Lo único que habéis conseguido con vuestras estupideces es hacernos daño.'

Hermione salió de la sala común con la sensación de que algo había dado un pellizco a su corazón, despertándolo del frío papel en el que se empeñaba en mantenerlo. Si sentía tan dolida con Harry era porque le quería mucho, como amigo, nada más allá de la amistad, pero le quería. Y toda la culpa de que ahora estuviesen peleados era de ellas, que se habían dedicado a liarlo todo un poco más.

Hermione llegó a la biblioteca antes de lo previsto, así que aprovechó para mirar en algunos libros y asegurarse del procedimiento para crear un traslador, hasta que Malfoy llegara.

Poco después de que Hermione saliera de la sala común, entraron los chicos del equipo de quidditch, que volvían del entrenamiento. Había empezado a llover y tuvieron que suspender el entrenamiento, aún así estaban cansados y empapados.

Ron se sentó frente a la chimenea para calentarse un poco, estaba calado hasta los huesos y tenía frío. Ginny se sentó a su lado y se sacudía el pelo para secárselo.

'Sólo nos queda el partido contra Slytherin' comentó Ginny 'Espero que no se ponga a llover, odio jugar al quidditch cuando hay lluvia.'

'¿Y quién no, Ginny?' dijo Ron 'Aún quedan algunas semanas, para entonces ya hará buen tiempo, no creo que vaya a llover.'

'Este año vamos muy bien, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw ya no tienen nada que hacer, ya sólo depende de quien gane el partido contra Slytherin.' dijo Ginny.

'Eso no debe preocuparte. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Slytherin no gana a Gryffindor? Creo que ya ni me acuerdo' dijo Ron convencido de sus palabras.

'A lo que le temo es a esos dos idiotas de Bennington y Townsend, a saber qué me tendrán preparado esta vez' dijo Ginny con un tono un poco desesperado.

Ron se rió al recordar lo que Hermione le había contado acerca de los dos cazadores de Slytherin. Al verlo reír, Ginny le miró con mala cara.

'No te haría tanta gracia si fueses tú al que fastidian todo el día' le reprendió Ginny.

'Bueno, el año pasado no nos vino mal, te hicieron tantas trastadas que les sacamos mucha ventaja sólo con los penalties que les pitaron' contestó Ron, y Ginny lo miró resignada.

Ginny se fue a su habitación a cambiarse y Ron mientras tanto pensaba en el estupendo baño que se iba a dar en el baño de los prefectos. Miraba la chimenea pensando en espuma de colores, burbujitas, aceites aromatizados... cuando algo llamó su atención.

Se acercó a la chimenea y con el atizador cogió algo bastante chamuscado. Era el libro de Hermione, que estaba inservible. ¿Lo habría tirado ella? Si ya no quería ser auror, al menos podría haberle dado el libro, ya le habría encontrado él alguna utilidad. ¿Por qué Hermione ya no quería ser auror? Lo tenía tan claro y estaba tan entusiasmada que no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el que ella pudiera haber cambiado de idea.

Cuando Hermione llevaba ya un buen rato en la biblioteca llegó Malfoy.

'Qué pronto has llegado hoy ¿no?' preguntó Malfoy porque él ya de por sí había llegado más temprano.

'Es que estaba consultando estos libros para asegurarme antes de hacer el traslador.' explicó Hermione. 'Habrá que probarlo antes, por si acaso no funciona.'

'¿Vamos a hacer el traslador aquí?' preguntó Malfoy mirando a su alrededor. Había muchos alumnos en la biblioteca.

'No, lo haremos esta noche, durante la ronda nocturna, aquí nos pueden pillar.'dijo Hermione.

Por la noche, Draco y Hermione se escabulleron un rato de sus obligaciones para crear el traslador.

'¿Y bien?' dijo Draco impaciente por verlo.

'He pensado que estaría bien que esto fuera el traslador.' dijo Hermione sacándose el colgante que Malfoy le había regalado por Navidad. 'He estado pensando una forma de mejorarlo, porque no estaría bien que cada vez que toque el colgante me traslade a otro lugar.'

Malfoy la miraba con admiración: Hermione era un genio. ¿Se le habría ocurrido a él algo así?

'De esta forma que he pensado, no sólo nos servirá para trasladarte a mi habitación, sino que servirá para trasladarnos a cualquier lugar donde esté el otro.' continuó Hermione. 'Así, si tu tienes el colgante y lo usas, aparecerás donde esté yo y viceversa. Ahora dame tu mano.' dijo Hermione cogiendo la mano de Draco.

Sacó un alfiler de su bolsillo y le pinchó el dedo hasta que salió una buena gota de sangre. Leyó unas palabras que tenía apuntadas en un trozo de pergamino y el colgante se iluminó. Luego dejó caer la sangre de Draco sobre le letra "D" plateada del colgante, y ésta se iluminó aún más. Después, ella hizo lo mismo, se pinchó el dedo y dejó caer su sangre sobre la letra "H".

Ahora las dos letras estaban iluminadas y las gotas de sangre de cada uno se esparcieron siguiendo las serpientes que engarzaban el colgante hasta que la sangre de los dos se unió, iluminando las serpientes alrededor de las letras y luego el colgante entero. La sangre desapareció como si hubiera sido absorbida por el objeto.

'¿Cómo has averiguado esto?' preguntó Draco.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha. Luego apuntó al colgante con la varita y dijo "Portus", y el colgante dejó de iluminarse.

'Vamos a probarlo, ponte en el extremo de la clase.' dijo Hermione, cuando Draco estaba lejos, ella apretó el colgante con la mano, cerró los ojos pensando y notó que algo tiraba de ella en medio de un remolino. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba al lado de Draco.

'Parece que funciona bien, ahora prueba tú.'dijo Hermione poniéndole el colgante a Draco y alejándose hasta el sitio donde había estado ella.

Draco hizo lo mismo, pero no se movió de su sitio.

'¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no me funciona a mi?' dijo Draco, un poco contrariado.

'Se me olvidó decirte que tienes que pensar en mi, concéntrate. Es una condición para que no me traslade cada vez que toco el colgante, como no me lo quito nunca...'

Esta vez, Draco se concentró en Hermione, y la traslación salió perfecta.

Al día siguiente, después de la clase de Pociones, Harry fue a visitar a Sirius a su despacho. Seguía sin encontrarle una utilidad a convertirse en animago, pero tampoco perdía nada con intentarlo.

'Vaya, Harry ¿estás impaciente por seguir las clases? El otro día no estabas de muy buen humor.' bromeó Sirius cuando Harry entró en el despacho.

'No, venía a contarte otra cosa.' dijo Harry, y después le contó lo que había ocurrido en la clase de Transformaciones.

'¿De verdad creéis que McGonagall te estaba incitando a hacerte animago?' dijo Sirius medio en broma.

'Son cosas de Ron, pero tampoco es algo tan descabellado ¿no?'

'Yo creo que más bien es lo que tu dices, con vuestros antecedentes' Sirius se rió, sonaba como si fueran criminales 'Sois los típicos de los que se podría esperar algo así.'

'Ron me pidió que si me enseñabas a mí, tal vez él también podría venir.' dijo Harry, como pidiendo un favor.

'Aún no he dicho que vaya a enseñarte.' dijo Sirius poniéndose serio. '¿Y Hermione? Me extraña que no le interese a ella también.'

'Hermione...' suspiró Harry, luego se rió porque pensó¿En qué se convertiría Hermione si fuese animaga? En una mula, seguro, por el dicho de "eres más terco que una mula".

'Ah, ya veo que seguís enfadados.' dijo Sirius.

'¿Y tu desde cuando te interesas tanto por Hermione? No es la primera vez que me preguntas sobre ella.' dijo Harry un poco molesto.

'Me intereso por ella igual que por cualquiera de vosotros.' dijo Sirius para evitar más preguntas. No podía decirle que Hermione estaba con Malfoy y que eso podía ser peligroso para ella.

'Si claro' dijo Harry sin creerle- No sé qué secretitos os traéis, pero cuando lo averigüe tendrás que darme la razón.

'No cambias ¿verdad?' dijo Sirius 'Tú preocúpate de ti y deja vivir a los demás.'

Harry empezaba a pensar que realmente era un entrometido, tampoco era la primera vez que su conversación con Sirius acababa en ese tema.

'Bueno, qué me dices ¿vas a enseñarme o no?' dijo Harry impaciente.

'Por mí no hay problema, lo malo es que como me pillen me pueden despedir...' dijo Sirius sonriendo.

'Ya¿desde cuando te preocupan las normas?' dijo Harry sonriendo también.

'Aunque no eres de mi sangre, creo que nos parecemos mucho.' dijo Sirius 'Será mejor que lo hagamos fuera del colegio¿qué te parece en la casa de los gritos cuando tengáis salida a Hogsmeade?'

'Pero... sólo tenemos salida a Hogsmeade una vez al mes.' dijo Harry un poco decepcionado.'Y si no me equivoco... convertirse en animago lleva su tiempo.'

Sirius negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

'Mapa del merodeador, capa invisible, pasadizo en el sauce boxeador... ¡lo tienes todo! Estás perdiendo facultades.' dijo Sirius y Harry hizo un gesto como de "que tonto soy que no lo he pensado" 'Podrás escaparte algún día del fin de semana. Yo puedo ir a Hogsmeade sin problemas.'

'¿Y sobre lo de Ron?' preguntó Harry con cara suplicante, no le hacía gracia tener que decirle a Ron que él no podría aprender.

Sirius se quedó pensativo un momento, como para hacerse de rogar.

'Está bien, pero que esto no salga de aquí y tened cuidado que nadie os escuche o vea.' dijo Sirius. Él sabía lo importante que era la amistad, por eso ellos se habían hecho animagos 'No quiero jugarme el puesto que tengo ahora, tener una situación estable es muy importante. Sí Harry, con la edad se deja de cometer locuras y se actúa de forma más razonable, lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.'

'¡Yo ya soy mayor! Odio que me traten como si fuera un niño estúpido.' se quejó Harry.

'Sí, eres mayor para muchas cosas, pero aún te queda mucho por aprender de la vida. Por eso tienes que prepararte, para poder tener una oportunidad de vivir.' dijo Sirius en tono serio.

Harry salió del despacho de Sirius, con la misma sensación que siempre lo hacía. Esa extraña sensación que lo había acompañado toda su vida, la sensación de vivir al borde del precipicio, sin tener por qué y sabiendo que era inevitable. Al menos, podría contarle a Ron, que Sirius había aceptado, y eso le alegraba un poco.

Los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor no tuvieron clases en común esa tarde, así que Harry esperó a Ron a la salida de la cena para contarle la noticia.

'¡No me lo puedo creer!' exclamó Ron después de oír lo que Harry tenía que decirle 'Ya verás cuando mis padres se enteren, se sentirán orgullosos, ni Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy se han hecho ani...'

'Ni tus padres ni nadie debe enterarse' le interrumpió Harry antes de que dijera la palabra clave.

'Oh, claro, es verdad.' dijo Ron azorado.

'Esto ya es demasiado aprieto para Sirius, no quiero que le descubran por nuestra culpa y meterle en un lío.' dijo Harry.

Pasaron un par de días hasta que llegó el viernes. Parvati andaba como loca por la torre de Gryffindor, llevaba haciendo maletas toda la semana y no parecía terminar nunca. Como solía pasar, aquello sacaba de quicio a Hermione, que aunque se llevara bien con Parvati y Lavender, pensaba que a veces se portaban como unas niñatas insufribles, además conforme se iba acercando el fin de semana cada vez se sentía más nerviosa... Malfoy seguía con su canción, lo cual no ayudaba mucho a que se sintiera más relajada.

'¡Gracias a Dios!' exclamó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando oyó que Malfoy cantaba "1 día, 1 día"

'Sí, 1 día.' dijo Hermione casi en un susurro, poniéndose muy roja, y sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago.

'Tengo que hablar contigo un día de estos.' dijo Ron poniéndose serio intentando adoptar un tono misterioso.

Hermione se asustó un poco.

'No me vengas con intrigas. ¿Qué pasa?' dijo Hermione sin tener ni idea de qué era lo que Ron sabía.

'Es acerca de algo tuyo que yo tengo.' dijo Ron, un poco divertido de ver a Hermione en tensión.

Después de entrar en clase con el profesor Snape, Hermione no dejaba de pensar. " Seguro que es alguna chorrada, si hubiera descubierto algo sobre Malfoy habría reaccionado de otra forma", se dijo así misma para tranquilizarse.

'Señorita Parkinson, venga un momento, tengo que hablar con usted.' dijo Snape mientras los alumnos recogían sus cosas para salir del aula.

Pansy Parkinson se acercó, un poco temerosa porque sabía que tenía motivos por los que Snape podría regañarle. Echó una mirada de odio a Hermione, pensando que se había chivado del filtro de amor. Pensó "sería muy típico de la sangre sucia esa".

'Esta mañana ha llegado esta carta al colegio' dijo Snape entregándole la carta a Pansy.

Pansy abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente, temía que fueran a expulsarla o algo parecido. Cuando terminó de leerla tuvo que volver a leerla varias veces más para asimilarlo. Unas lágrimas brillantes cayeron sobre el papel, emborronando la tinta.

'Como prefecta de Slytherin, está obligada a quedarse durante las vacaciones de Semana santa.' dijo Snape sin conmoverse lo más mínimo al ver llorar a Pansy.

Ella lo miró con expresión suplicante, no podían ser tan crueles de obligarla a quedarse.

'Pero el profesor Dumbledore y yo, como jefe de su casa, hemos decidido dejarla marchar si así lo desea.' explicó Snape.

'Sí, por supuesto que iré.' dijo Pansy con la voz entrecortada.

Los alumnos, que aún seguían en la puerta de la mazmorra, charlando, se sorprendieron al ver salir como un rayo a Pansy Parkinson, llorando. En cuanto Goyle la vio, salió a su encuentro, y ella se puso a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su hombro.

Hermione, al verla pensó: "sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado le está bien merecido por zorra". Luego cayó en la cuenta de que quizás fuera otra de las sorpresitas de Malfoy, pero le buscó con la mirada, y éste tenía la misma expresión extrañada que todos los demás alumnos.

Durante la ronda nocturna, Ron le contó a Hermione lo que había pasado, porque Harry había conseguido enterarse en la mesa de Slytherin.

'La carta era una carta oficial del ministerio de magia, por lo visto los padres de Pansy Parkinson están ingresados en San Mungo después de una buena sesión de maldición Cruciatus y un potente hechizo desmemorizante. El departamento de seguridad mágica ha querido ponerla sobre aviso' explicó Ron.

'No tiene mucho sentido que ataquen a los Parkinson, son sangre limpia, y de Slytherin ¿no?' preguntó Hermione.

'Ya, tampoco tiene sentido que el ministerio trate de ponerla sobre aviso.' dijo Ron.

'A no ser que...'

'Que los Parkinson sean mortifagos y hayan sido atacados por aurores.' concluyó Ron.

'Exacto. Aunque no parece que utilizar la maldición Cruciatus sea muy propio de los aurores, ellos saben oponerse a ese tipo de maldiciones pero no suelen usarlas.' dijo Ron.

'Tu sabrás, tu eras la que quería ser auror.' dijo Ron poniendo énfasis en el "eras".

La cara de Hermione se tornó un poco sombría, pero no le contestó.

'De eso quería hablarte además. El otro día encontré tu libro en la chimenea, estaba muy chamuscado. ¿Cómo es que ya no quieres ser auror?' preguntó Ron.

'Pues porque ya no quiero, no tiene más explicación. Estuve reflexionando sobre lo que me dijo Neville y no estoy segura de querer llevar ese tipo de vida.' dijo Hermione tratando de sonar convincente.

Ron la miró pensando que tal vez esa fuera la razón, pero conocía demasiado a Hermione como para saber que seguramente hubiera otra razón que no quería contarle.

'¿Dices que la carta era del departamento de seguridad mágica?' preguntó Hermione, cayendo en ese detalle de repente. Ron asintió. 'Ese era el departamento del que es jefe Percy.'

'Sí, es cierto. Puede que, después de todo, las cosas no estén tan mal como pensamos. Tenemos a los aurores de nuestra parte y parece que también hay de los nuestros en el ministerio.' dijo Ron.

'Vale, pero ¿por qué iban a avisarle a Pansy? Si el departamento de seguridad mágica está con nosotros no me cuadra demasiado que la avisen.' dijo Hermione.

'Jo, Hermione, no seas cruel. Si los padres de Pansy son mortifagos, cuando se recuperen irán a Azkaban. Pansy será todo lo odiosa que quieras pero qué menos que la avisen de que sus padres están en San Mungo ¿no?' dijo Ron.

'Sí, es verdad.'

A la mañana siguiente, el vestíbulo del colegio se llenó de alumnos que volvían a su casa por vacaciones. Todos esperaban en la puerta a que los profesores pasaran la lista en la que se apuntaban los que se iban. La profesora McGonagall pasaba la lista por los alumnos de Gryffindor.

'Señorita Patil, va a su casa no a dar la vuelta al mundo.' dijo la profesora al ver las tres maletas repletas que llevaba Parvati.

'Tenía que llevar unas cosas de Padma de vuelta a casa.' se excusó Parvati.

Los prefectos también estaban allí, poniendo orden.

'Pásatelo bien.' dijo Hermione despidiéndose de Parvati y de Lavender.

'Sí, y dale recuerdos a Charlie de nuestra parte.' dijo Ron, despidiéndose también.

'¡Shhhh! Que te van a oír.' le regañó Parvati, aunque su viaje a Rumania era un secreto a voces, al menos entre los alumnos de Gryffindor.

En la fila de alumnos de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson se apuntaba en la lista.

'Ya te vale, irte en vacaciones y dejarme todo el trabajo como prefecto.' dijo Malfoy a Pansy, muy molesto por tener que cargar con todo.

'Jódete, Malfoy.'dijo Pansy sin levantar la vista del papel.

Malfoy se sorprendió de la reacción de Pansy. Al menos parecía que se estaba olvidando de él e incluso le estaba cogiendo cierta manía, y eso era lo que él había estado buscando.

'Preferiría no tener que ir y quedarme aguantándote.' dijo Pansy mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas 'Lo único que espero es que esto no sea otra de las tuyas. Esta vez se te ha ido la mano ¿no crees?'

'Pero... yo no he sido.' dijo Malfoy que se sentía impotente ante la acusación. Claro que había hecho méritos suficientes como para que Pansy pensara que había sido él.

'Te crees con derecho a arruinarle la vida a quien se te antoja sólo por ser hijo del ministro de magia.'

'Te equivocas, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, lo juro.' dijo Malfoy un poco desesperado. No quería que se difundiera un falso rumor sobre él.

'Tu palabra no vale nada para mí. Eres la peor persona que he conocido, la manzana podrida que corrompe a las que están a su alrededor. No sé en qué pensaba para fijarme en ti. Suerte que Goyle tiene más corazón que tu y me ha abierto los ojos.'

Malfoy no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar aquello.

'Vaya, ahora te gusta Goyle... Deberíais hacerme padrino de vuestra boda, después de todo, ahí si que tengo algo que ver. Una buena elección, Goyle se deja manipular fácilmente, tiene tan poco cerebro que...'

Tuvo que callarse porque Pansy le escupió en la cara. Malfoy soltaba insultos mientras se limpiaba la cara con la túnica.

'No te atrevas a volver a insultarle. Ya quisieras llegarle a la suela del zapato.' dijo Pansy satisfecha.

Todos los alumnos del vestíbulo miraban la escena, pues los insultos de Malfoy a Pansy habían escandalizado a los más pequeños.

Ron se reía por lo bajo, ya quisiera haber sido él quien escupiera a la cara a Malfoy. Hermione se agarraba con fuerza al brazo de Ron para contenerse y no ir a pegarle una bofetada a Pansy. Para su alivio, Snape acudió inmediatamente a poner orden, antes de que Malfoy le hiciera algo a Pansy.

'¿Qué clase de espectáculo es este?' dijo Snape, poniéndose entre los dos, sabía que su sola presencia les haría callar. 'Debería daros vergüenza, se supone que los prefectos deben dar ejemplo.'

'Esta maldita zorra hija de...' Malfoy miraba de reojo a Pansy mientras Snape lo apartaba.

'Señor Malfoy, debería cuidar su lenguaje en público.' le regañó Snape.

'¡Me escupió¡Me escupió en la cara!'

'Parkinson, no dude en que tendrá su castigo cuando vuelva de vacaciones.' le dijo Snape con severidad.

'Pero...' intentó explicarse Pansy.

No sirvió de nada porque Snape y Malfoy se alejaban. Malfoy miraba hacia atrás con expresión triunfante hacia Pansy. Sabía que él no tendría castigo.

'Cómo no, qué rabia me da que Malfoy siempre se libre de todo.' se quejó Ron, que había estado siguiendo todo con atención.

Hermione asintió, pero ahora lo veía todo con otros ojos, sabía que Snape ayudaba a Malfoy porque ya bastantes desgracias tenía con su padre, no necesitaba más castigo que eso.

**Hoy no me va a dar tiempo a subir otro capítulo más, es que me tengo que ir ya mismo, y como el ff está escrito con guiones y el nuevo formato de esta página los borra, pues tengo que ponerme a revisar todos los diálogos (y es un latazo¬¬) N/A: bueno, ya sabéis que me equivocado ¬¬ y al final he subido los dos.**

**Creo que llevo 90 reviews…¿qué os parece si os hago un regalito al llegar a los 100? Acepto sugerencias ;-D (pero que no sea un Harry/Ginny ni un Ron/Hermione) **

**Respondo a los reviews ;-D**

**Marin Black: Como ves, aparece mucho tu BB! En el ff se ha convertido en una especie de "Dumbledore" ya que al pobre le toca pelear con el humor de Harry jejeje, y explicarle cositas ;-D pero es más guay que Dumby porque consiente un poco a Harry y le sigue el juego cuando se le ocurren cosas poco "ortodoxas" jeje. Y bueno, sí que sabe más de lo que dice, pero él sabrá cuando es el momento oportuno ;-P Tonks leyendo la mente…jejeje, bueno, es que ella es auror…no perdía nada con intentar averiguar cosas. Mmmm sobre el ff que me dices, espérate al final y lo verás (aunque ese que dices no lo he leído)**

**Lady Lathenia: Me encanta verte por aquí, sobre todo porque ya se que lo habías leído antes, y eso de soportar una relectura…pues se agradece. Espero que ahora te estés enterando bien por fin, con todo ordenadito. ¡Besitos!**

**Kris (T.V): Ay, que pena q no me de tiempo a subir el siguiente, porque Harry empezará a descubrir cosas interesantes. Aún falta para el final del ff jejejeje, pero bueno, obviamente habrá un Harry vs Voldemort ;-D Harry y Hermione no se arreglarán hasta el final del ff, pero bueno, ya te estoy adelantando que se reconcilian (y al final les va a servir de mucho estar peleados ;-D) ¡Besitos! Y gracias por el review.**

**Ana María: Me alegro que te gustara la historia de Draco ;-D (a pesar de haberme inventado lo del hermano ¬¬) Fui muy mala haciendo que pensarais que el de la visión era Draco jejejeje. "El que se mete a redentor sale crucificado" mu buena la frase…pero de momento no tienes que preocuparte por Ron, no voy a ser mala con él. Claro, Harry ha encontrado un gran apoyo en Sirius, pero si no le dice toda la verdad es porque Sirius sabe que no es el momento oportuno (además de que tendría q pedirle permiso a Dumby jejeje) Los Slytherins en la charla jejeje, si claro, hay q conocer al enemigo ;-D Ah, lo de que Dumbledore trata de controlar a Harry no era más que un pensamiento que Harry tuvo. Oh, apunto el ff que me dices de "¿Por qué ella?" un Sirius/Lily ¡bien! Pero antes tengo que terminar el tuyo jejeje ,ahora tengo que volver a copiarlo en word porque lo tenía en el cd que se borró T.T ¡Besitos!**

**Becky: Jejeje era importante que Draco le contara eso a Hermione, así demuestra la confianza que tiene en ella. Normalmente subo 2 caps;-D ¡Besitos!**

**Nagini Berolatti: ¡Aun no se acaba el ff! Me alegra que te gustara la escena de Draco y Hermione y que te resultara tan emotiva… Uff habrá muchas escenas bonitas del ff, ya he dicho que mejora conforme llega el final, y admito que el final me encanta, yo misma lloré cuando lo escribí porque me daba pena terminarlo ¡qué tonta soy! Ánimo con tus exámenes ¡Besitos!**

**Meilin Snape: Te felicito por haber leído los 29 del tirón o.O ¡guau! Y claro, me alegro que te gustara ;-D mira que yo decía q al principio parecía tonto y luego se ponía interesante jejeje. ¡Nos vemos! Besitos.**

**Jolteon11: Creo q me dejaste un review al principio del todo, pero me alegro que hayas vuelto a leerlo y hayas llegado hasta el cap29 jejeje. No suelo tardar mucho en actualizar el ff y cuando lo hago suelen ser 2 caps (menos hoy ¬¬) ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! Besitos.**


	32. Clases de animagia

**¡Hola!**

**He tardado mucho en actualizar, lo se y lo siento. Ya empiezo a estar con exámenes (y lo que me espera a partir de ahora es mucho peor ¬¬) y las semanas anteriores a cuando empecé los exámenes no estaba nada inspirada, a veces ni me apetecía ni escribir ni leer ni nada (estaba apática jejejeje). Bueno, aunque ahora empiece con los exámenes intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar (todo depende de los reviews que me lleguen jejeje), lo malo es que en el verano me iré de vacaciones y estaré un par de semanas o tres desaparecida, pero bueno, seguro que actualizaré antes de que eso pase y ya os aviso.**

**Aquí está la tan esperada escena jijijiji ( espero que os guste ;-D)**

**Ah, como recompensa por haber tardado tanto os traigo tres capítulos esta vez ;-D**

**Capítulo 32: Clases de animagia**

El almuerzo transcurrió entre las teorías de Ron sobre la posible implicación de Malfoy en el tema de los padres de Pansy y las negaciones de Hermione al respecto. Estaba segura de que no era cierto y acabó convenciendo a Ron sobre la primera teoría que tuvieron, la de que los aurores habían sido los que habían atacado a los Parkinson. La verdad era que Hermione no estaba para pensar mucho sobre eso, le preocupaba mucho más llegar pronto a la biblioteca para hablar con Malfoy. Tenían que prepararlo todo cuidadosamente para no ser descubiertos. En ese sentido tenía envidia a Harry, pero tampoco era el momento para pensar en Harry porque sólo conseguiría ponerse furiosa. Ya casi había conseguido ignorarle por completo.

Hermione pasó la mitad de la tarde en su dormitorio, dando vueltas colocando una y otra vez las mismas cosas en su sitio, tumbándose en la cama, volviéndose a levantar... Aquello era peor que los Timos... Habría dado lo que fuera por ver qué estaba haciendo Malfoy. ¿Estaría igual de nervioso que ella?

Así era, Malfoy estaba también en su habitación pensando en que no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si le descubrieran.

La ronda nocturna pasó como si los segundos fueran minutos y los minutos fueran horas, no parecía acabar nunca. Malfoy estaba contrariado por tener que hacer la ronda él solo, pero no hubo problemas porque muchos alumnos se habían ido a sus casas. Antes de lo previsto ya estaba de vuelta a la sala común, donde sus compañeros de Slytherin hablaban o jugaban a cualquier juego mágico. _"¿Realmente esta gente se acuesta tan tarde? Nunca me había fijado."_ Pensó al ver allí a la mayoría.

'¿Una partida de snap explosivo?' le dijo Crabbe al verle entrar.

'Venga, Draco, hoy has vuelto antes, no seas aburrido' dijo Goyle.

'No, tengo sueño, me voy a acostar ya, no hagáis ruido luego ¿vale?' le dijo Draco dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio. _"Para snaps explosivos estoy yo..."_

Una vez en su dormitorio repasaba mentalmente el plan, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso, mirando constantemente el reloj. Baldosa sí, baldosa no... caminaba inventando algo en lo que entretenerse, pisando sólo las baldosas negras. Oyó un ruido. La puerta se abría. ¿Quién era ahora? ¡Sólo faltaban 5 minutos para que diera la hora!

'¡¡Potter!' exclamó Malfoy disgustado al verle entrar.

Harry había abierto la puerta de la habitación y un intenso olor a colonia le echó para atrás. La escena de Malfoy pisando baldosas sí, baldosas no, era bastante patética.

'¿Qué pasa, ¿No puedo venir a mi cuarto? Quiero dormir' dijo Harry aguantando la risa y yendo a su cama.

'¿Por qué no te entretienes un rato abajo?' preguntó Malfoy un poco desesperado. 'Yo también quiero dormir, iba a acostarme ya. Necesito silencio absoluto.'

'¿Y para acostarte vacias medio bote de colonia?' contestó Harry, muy divertido a punto de ponerse el pijama.

'Vete ahora mismo de aquí o... o te lanzo un hechizo' ordenó Malfoy, que estaba a punto del colapso nervioso.

Harry pensaba _"le he pillado en un mal momento, no sé qué estaría haciendo, pero nada bueno, seguro." _

'Está bien, espero que te hayas dormido cuando vuelva dentro de...¿15minutos, ¿habrás tenido suficiente?' dijo Harry irónicamente. 'Ah, y deja de jugar a la Rayuela con las baldosas, eres muy mayorcito ya para eso ¿no?'

Malfoy le habría contestado, pegado o cualquier cosa pero sólo haría echar a perder el plan además de retrasarse. Miró el reloj y ya había pasado la hora. Hermione debía estar histérica pensando en que no iba a aparecer.

En cuanto oyó que Harry se había alejado, dejó a su doble durmiendo en la cama (había sido una idea de Hermione, lo que él no sabía era que Hermione se había enterado del "método" por Harry). Sacó el colgante de Hermione de debajo de la camisa y lo apretó con fuerza pensando en ella y en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir cuando un remolino le envolvió tirando de él por la cintura.

Efectivamente, Hermione estaba histérica, Malfoy se retrasaba aunque... quizás no demasiado ya que ella llevaba el reloj bastante adelantado para no llegar tarde a las clases. Cuando Malfoy apareció en la habitación encontró a Hermione caminando pisando sólo las baldosas rojas, y se rió.

'¿Jugando a la Rayuela?' le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

Hermione se puso un poco roja.

'Es un poco ridículo, ya lo sé, pero tenía que matar el tiempo de alguna forma' dijo ella excusándose. '¿or qué te has retrasado, ¿ha habido algún contratiempo?'

'Tu amiguito Potter llegó en el último momento y tuve que deshacerme de él.'

'Ya no es mi "amiguito" Potter.'

Malfoy se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en el cuello.

'Creo que olvidaste echarte colonia' dijo ella con una sonrisa.

'Tú también' sonrió él aspirando el perfume de Hermione.

Draco se quitó el colgante de Hermione y tras desabrocharle los primeros botones de la blusa se lo puso a ella. Se veía tan bonito en su escote... Los dos estaban visiblemente nerviosos.

'Así que esta es tu habitación' dijo Malfoy echando una mirada a su alrededor, todo estaba decorado en tonos rojos. 'Las de Slytherin están mejor' añadió en tono de broma.

Hermione le miró como diciendo _"¡Cómo no!"_. Él empezó a besarla muy despacio y ella tembló ligeramente. Los dos corazones latían agitados y notaban como si tuvieran una bandada de mariposas en su interior. Enredados en un acalorado beso, iban despojándose el uno al otro de la ropa, con mucha calma, alargando el momento, como si cada prenda que caía al suelo fuese un obstáculo superado.

Malfoy no tuvo mucho problema en adivinar cual era la cama de Hermione, con una montaña de libros junto a la mesita. La cogió en brazos y la puso sobre ella como si fuera un objeto muy frágil. Habían jugado muchas veces a ese juego, pero aquella vez todo era distinto, cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce... hacían que todos sus sentidos se vieran colapsados de sensaciones que les erizaban la piel. Todo aquello que habían aprendido les sirvió para recrearse el uno con el otro, y demorar un poco más lo inevitable. Pero aún quedaba un mundo nuevo por explorar que los dos estaban deseando.

Draco miró a Hermione, la mirada de ella era un poco temerosa pero a la vez expectante.

'Ten mucho cuidado' dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y ojos inocentes.

Él asintió sonriendo y besó sus labios. Hermione clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Draco y ahogó un débil quejido mordiendo su hombro a la vez que él tuvo que hacer lo mismo presionando la boca contra el cuello de ella. Un pequeño dolor, la primera impresión... todo eso pasó rápidamente dando paso a un apasionado viaje a las estrellas...

Más tarde, los dos enamorados estaban exhaustos, tumbados aún desnudos sobre las sábanas deshechas, abrazados, sin atreverse a decir nada por no romper la magia del momento, más que nada porque ninguno de los dos encontraban las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que habían sentido y lo que en esos momentos embargaba sus corazones. La luz de la luna entraba en la habitación recortando en la oscuridad la silueta de Hermione, que ahora estaba de lado mirando a Draco, dando gracias a dios por haber hecho que sus destinos se cruzasen. El rayo de luna se mezclaba con el plateado cabello de Draco y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, era tan hermoso y le amaba tanto que daría su vida por él. El chico también se tumbó de lado frente a ella, posó su mano en su cadera y la deslizó por la curva de su contorno hasta la cintura deleitándose nuevamente con el tacto de su piel. Sentía remordimientos por cómo había tratado a Hermione todos los años anteriores. Ahora que la miraba, podía ver en su frágil figura que aquella era sin duda la mujer de su vida, la única persona que le había aceptado tal y como era sin concesiones, que le había hecho descubrir el amor verdadero.

Los dos se sonreían con complicidad. Ambos se sentían orgullosos de haber compartido por primera vez aquella experiencia única. Nada había sido decepcionante, el temor que tenía Hermione al momento de la unión se desvaneció en unos segundos, no volvería a hacer caso a las leyendas urbanas que circulaban entre las chicas. Todo había sido tan hermoso que dudaban de que existiera la posibilidad de que pudiera ser mejor, pero claro, para ello tenían que tener otra experiencia con la que poder compararla. Sin dejar de mirarse, entendieron por el brillo de sus ojos lo que estaban pensando. Como si estuvieran conectados mentalmente, los dos dijeron a la vez " te quiero". Sonrieron al oírse. Esta vez volvieron a enredarse en un apasionado beso, sabiéndose que ya habían dejado de ser unos niños, y supieron que la primera experiencia que recordarían para siempre, podía ser superada con creces.

Muy entrada la madrugada, los dos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, aunque no todo iba a ser perfecto, la falta de costumbre de dormir acompañados hizo que tuvieran un sueño muy ligero y no descansaran bien. Apenas rozaba el alba, Draco tenía que volver a su habitación, tal y como habían planeado.

La mañana del domingo amaneció espléndida, Harry se había despertado muy temprano ya que estaba algo nervioso por continuar con las clases de Sirius, sobre todo porque habían quedado en escaparse esa tarde a Hogsmeade y empezar con la animatransformación.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle aún dormían, así que fue hasta la sala común a esperar la hora del desayuno. La sala estaba desierta todavía, probaría una vez más, a ver qué pasaba. Cogió su varita y apuntó a lo primero que vio por allí, uno de los cojines que había en el sillón de al lado. Estaba seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir, y así fue. El cojín se transformó en una serpiente que se escabulló debajo del sillón. Harry se agachó para ir detrás de ella, volvió a apuntarle antes de que se escondiera detrás de una estantería, pero la serpiente no se transformó en nada.

"_Ahora si que la he hecho, una serpiente en la sala común"_- pensó Harry molesto.

Apartó un poco la estantería para intentar coger la serpiente pero no llegaba.

'Sal de ahí' dijo Harry algo impaciente, no quería que los alumnos lo pillaran tratando de coger una serpiente que él mismo había transformado.

La serpiente obedeció la orden de Harry, salió de detrás de la estantería plantándose delante de él, como si esperara una nueva orden. Harry se quedó un poco aturdido.

'Vete de aquí antes de que te vean' dijo Harry, que no estaba para jueguecitos con serpientes, los alumnos estaban a punto de levantarse para el desayuno.

'Como el Amo ordene.'

La serpiente había hablado, asintiendo con su triangular cabeza y volviéndose hacia una de las ventanas. Harry acababa de comprenderlo, cuando había hablado sin querer a la serpiente, lo había hecho en pársel, sin ser consciente y la serpiente lo había entendido, obviamente. No se sentía orgulloso de hablar pársel, pero en ese momento tal vez le fuera útil. Salió corriendo detrás de la serpiente antes de que saliera por una rendija de la ventana.

'Espera' le dijo Harry y la serpiente se paró. '¿Por qué me has llamado Amo?'

'Lasss ssserpientesss obedecemossss al heredero de Sslytherin, Amo' respondió la serpiente con su peculiar siseo. Un siseo muy parecido al que Voldemort emitía al hablar.

Harry no creía una palabra de lo que la serpiente decía, y se estremeció sólo de pensar que fuera cierto.

'Mientes para que me confunda, ¿verdad, ¿es eso lo que Voldemort quiere que hagáis, ¿por eso me perseguís?' dijo Harry en tono cortante, reprimiendo las ganas de arrojar a la serpiente contra la pared.

'No perssseguimosss al Amo, acudimosss cuando ssse noss convoca, ssseñor.'

Harry no había convocado nunca a las serpientes, al menos voluntariamente. ¿Estaría siendo controlado por Voldemort? Oyó un ruido y unas voces entrando a la sala común. No podía demorarse más y que lo encontraran hablando parsel con una serpiente, así que abrió la ventana por completo y ordenó a la serpiente que se marchase.

Se sentó de nuevo en uno de los sillones de la sala. Las voces de los estudiantes que llenaban ahora la habitación eran para él sólo un murmullo. Las palabras de Sirius acudieron de nuevo a su memoria. Él tenía un poder oscuro que Voldemort le había transmitido, y debía reprimirlo antes de enfrentarse a él. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora que había tomado con interés el prepararse para el encuentro empezaban a ocurrirle cosas extrañas? Ya sabía que su cicatriz era un vínculo peculiar entre Voldemort y él, le dolía cuando estaba cerca o cuando pasaba algo. ¿Habría algún otro vínculo más?

Salió hacia el comedor, deseoso de que llegara la hora de su encuentro con Sirius para hablarle de lo ocurrido. Ron le esperaba como siempre en la puerta, esta vez él también se veía nervioso.

'Tenemos que planear lo de esta tarde, nadie puede descubrirnos' dijo Ron con entusiasmo, pero cuidando que nadie le oyera.

Conocía demasiado a Harry como para leer en su expresión que algo no iba bien.

'¿Ha pasado algo?' preguntó Ron preocupado.

En ese momento, Malfoy se acercaba a la puerta del Gran comedor, al frente de Crabbe y Goyle, como siempre. Iba más estirado que de costumbre, sacando pecho, y un extraño halo de felicidad en la cara adornado por una amplia sonrisa. Aquello le pareció raro a Ron, se acordó de la canción de Malfoy y de que la noche anterior apenas le había visto durante la ronda nocturna, y eso que se suponía que debía hacer la ronda por él y por Pansy.

'No te habrá hecho nada ¿no?' dijo Ron señalando con los ojos a Malfoy.'No me extrañaría, la cara que lleva no es normal en él, a menos que haya llevado a cabo algún malévolo plan.'

'No, Ron. Malfoy se acostó temprano anoche y esta mañana estaba completamente dormido' Harry se sintió obligado a despejar cualquier duda sobre Malfoy.

'Ah' dijo Ron decepcionado. Empezaba a pensar que realmente estaba obsesionado con Malfoy.

'Ahora no te lo puedo contar' dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor. 'Pero tiene que ver con mis transformaciones de serpientes.'

Entraron en la sala y cada uno se fue hacia su mesa. Al cabo de poco tiempo, llegó Hermione. Al entrar en el comedor miró disimuladamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se ruborizó. Luego fue a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

'No puedo creerme que haya llegado antes que tu' dijo Ron sorprendido.

'Ay, Ron, como eres' dijo Ginny. 'Pues se habrá quedado dormida ¿no ves las ojeras que tiene? Habrá pasado mala noche.'

Hermione se atragantó con el zumo que estaba bebiendo al oír a Ginny, y se puso aún más roja.

'¿Has pasado mala noche, ¿estás bien?' preguntó Ron.

'Oh, si, he pasado una noche terrible' dijo Hermione pensando en la ironía de sus palabras y disimulando una sonrisa mientras bebía de nuevo el zumo.

Llegó la tarde, como era domingo, la mayoría de los alumnos pasaban el día en sus salas comunes o los terrenos del castillo. Harry y Ron, habían ido a jugar un rato al quidditch, más que otra cosa, por disimular. Al cabo de un rato, se escondieron en los vestuarios para coger la capa invisible. Bajo ésta, se acercaron al sauce boxeador, apretaron el nudo con una rama y recorrieron el pasadizo que les conducía a la Casa de los gritos. Por el camino, Harry le fue contando a Ron el incidente con la serpiente de aquella mañana. Cuando llegaron a la casa, estaba allí Sirius esperándolos.

'¿Estáis preparados?' dijo Sirius, que parecía tan impaciente como ellos.

'Si, claro' dijo Ron, mirando de reojo a Harry, que no contestaba.

'Esto...' dudó Harry al contestar. 'Si, como no.'

No sabía si decirle o no a Sirius lo que había pasado con la serpiente, porque temía que se negara entonces a enseñarles. Ron estaba tan entusiasmado que decidió probar, quizás no saliera mal esta vez.

'La profesora McGonagall nos contó que el animago se convierte en un animal relacionado con su personalidad, algo así como el Patronus pero... yo creía que cuando vosotros os hicisteis animagos pudisteis elegir el animal para así acompañar a Lupin' dijo Harry, que había estado dando vueltas a ese tema. Prefería elegir el animal si tenía oportunidad y así no correr riesgos.

'Bueno, la profesora tiene razón, pero eso es sólo un nivel básico de animagia, por eso nosotros tardamos varios años en conseguirlo' explicó Sirius.

'¿Me estás diciendo que tendré que conformarme con lo que me toque? Una vez hecho ya no hay vuelta a atrás' dijo Harry, algo molesto.

'Harry, no hay tiempo, quedan dos meses para que acabe el curso, da gracias si para entonces eres capaz de transformarte en lo que sea' dijo Sirius.

'Si, Harry, menos da una piedra ¿no?' dijo Ron, que no quería perder la oportunidad.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño, en un gesto muy infantil.

'Vale, lo haremos, pero sólo espero no convertirme en un animal ridículo.'

Empezaron transformándose el uno al otro, como ya habían hecho en clase de Transformaciones, a Harry le temblaba la mano cuando apuntaba a Ron, pensando que se transformaría en serpiente, pero no ocurrió así. Aquello le dejó más tranquilo pero seguía con la molestia de no poder controlarlo, o de que ese poder... le controlara a él. Primero fueron transformándose en los animales que Sirius les decía, hasta que todo quedó totalmente bajo control.

'Bueno, este es el primer paso, controlar la transformación humana' explicó Sirius. 'Pero tendréis que aprender a hacerlo sin varita y eso necesita un gran control mental.'

"_Control mental...no es precisamente lo que llevo mejor"_ pensó Harry. No sabía si todo esto tendría algún resultado. Ron y él no eran estudiantes brillantes, como Hermione. Estaba seguro de que si Hermione estuviera allí lo conseguiría antes que ellos. También Sirius y su padre habían sido buenos estudiantes, aunque un poco traviesos, habían sido de los mejores del colegio.

Sirius les explicó como tenían que hacer para entrar en su propia mente y así poder conectar con su yo interior. Para facilitarles la tarea les puso delante de un espejo. Después de varios intentos en que se quedaron mirándose en el espejo como si no ocurriera nada, Ron parecía haber sentido algo.

'¡He visto pasar muchas imágenes de mi vida!' exclamó volviéndose hacia Sirius que miraba sonriendo.

'Ya ni me acordaba de cómo era' dijo Sirius. '¿Qué es lo que has visto?'

Ron se quedó algo pensativo, creía que las imágenes eran aleatorias. ¿Tendrían algún sentido?

'Pues he visto...Bueno...' la verdad era que algunas de las situaciones que había recordado no le hacían sentir bien. 'He visto a mi familia, a mis hermanos Bill, Charlie y Percy, cuando Bill y Percy ganaron el Premio Anual, cuando Charlie ganó la copa de quidditch y fue nombrado capitán... Mis padres estaban muy orgullosos. También he visto cuando me atacaste aquel año en Hogwarts...'

'Yo no te ataqué' dijo Sirius, algo molesto.

'Si, bueno, cuando entraste en la torre de Gryffindor y me desperté pensando que ibas a atacarme, luego también cuando me arrastrabas hacia el sauce boxeador... También cuando me enfadé con Harry durante el Torneo de los Tres magos...'

Harry lo miró de reojo, con mala cara.

'Fuiste muy estúpido al pensar que lo hice por ganar más fama' le soltó Harry.

'Ya, es cierto, pero también he visto cuando estaba contigo al rescatar la Piedra Filosofal, cuando se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos... En fin, todas las veces que he estado apoyándote, sin condiciones.'

Sirius miraba a Ron bastante satisfecho por el progreso.

'¿Tiene esto algún sentido?' preguntó Ron.

'Claro que tiene sentido, has visto situaciones de tu vida que han hecho que seas quien eres. Las personas no sólo nacen, sino que se hacen y en eso contribuyen en gran manera todo aquello que nos ha pasado en la vida, y en definitiva, aquello que nos ha marcado.'

Harry sabía que ahora era su turno, y no quería ponerse de nuevo frente al espejo, sabiendo que si la cosa iba bien, vería aquellas cosas que le habían marcado... Con paso lento, Harry se acercó al espejo. Estaba bloqueado.

'Harry, tienes que hacer como os expliqué antes, si te quedas bloqueado no podrás conectar con tu interior.'

'No quiero conectar con nada. ¡No quiero ver lo que voy a ver!'

'Entonces estás perdiendo el tiempo. Así no conseguirás poder transformarte sin varita.' dijo Sirius, con ganas de darle dos tortas a Harry para espabilarle.

Había notado el tono de voz de Sirius, y Harry se dio la vuelta, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

'¿Quieres que te diga lo que veré? Veré a Voldemort, ¿hay algo que me haya marcado más en mi vida, ¿te gustaría a ti volver a ver tu estancia en Azkaban, cuando murieron mis padres, cuando cambiaste ser el Guardian por Peter...?'

'Creo que mejor lo dejaremos por hoy' dijo Sirius algo dolido. 'El próximo día traeré algo que tal vez te ayude.'

Harry y Ron volvieron a Hogwarts en silencio.

'No deberías haberte puesto así con Sirius, él sólo quería ayudarte' dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio.

'Ya lo sé' dijo Harry arrepentido.

Sirius era lo más parecido a un padre que le quedaba y no se merecía ser el blanco de sus rabietas, sobre todo después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Pensaba que si no era capaz de enfrentarse a un recuerdo, no sería capaz de enfrentarse al Voldemort real. Sabía que debía superar eso, de lo contrario, no sería capaz de controlar su lado oscuro.

**Espero que os haya gustado, esta parte del ff me gusta mucho (la parte en que Sirius les enseña a hacerse animagos)**

**Ah, en el capítulo anterior dije que si queríais que escribiera algo para cuando llegara a los 100 reviews, pero como no he llegado aún… y tampoco me habéis propuesto nada… pues supongo que algún día de estos os encontraréis alguna mini historia mía. Es que resulta que me he apuntado a varios retos jejejejeje, pero como no hay límite de tiempo, pues a saber cuando los subiré. En resumen, son varios; un Bellatrix/Remus, un Bellatrix/Draco (no os asustéis jejeje), un cuarteto mortífago XDDDDD (incluye por supuesto a Bellatrix, mi ídola jejeje), y luego un one shot sólo de Sirius para la semana siriusiana (ya me veis, aquí de siriusiana, si Sev me viera me mataba jejejeje) Así que si se os ocurre proponerme algún one shot como reto lo puedo tomar en cuenta ;-D**

**No me enrollo más, y ya os comento en el siguiente. Ahora respondo los reviews:**

**Ana María: Bueno, creo que Hermione no imaginó al principio todo lo que iba a suponer estar con Draco, al final se está viendo envuelta en demasiadas cosas y en demasiados secretos, cosa que se puede volver en su contra, pero ella cree que el amor entre ella y Draco merece todo ese sacrificio y está dispuesta a ayudarle. Lo de Harry fue crucial para que ella viera lo importante que es Draco para ella. ¡Por supuesto que ser ahijado de Snape es genial! (yo también soy fan jejeje, aunque en este ff no salga mucho, yo creo que como es mi personaje favorito le tengo demasiado respeto y por eso no escribo mucho de él, salvo Aprendiz ;-D) Pues sí, seguro que a Hermione le habría gustado ser animaga también, y ya viste lo del traslador ¡sólo Hermione es capaz de inventar algo así! No te preocupes por Harry y Hermione, este tiempo que están pasando separados les servirá para aprender unas cuantas lecciones sobre la amistad, ya lo verás ;-D ¡Besitos guapa!**

**Meilin Snape: jejejeje dejemos a Pansy con sus fantasías jejeje (claro que es fantasiosa la comparación de Goyle con Draquito, pero bueno, yo creo que Pansy y Goyle hacen buena pareja XDDDDD (¡qué mala soy! Muajajajaja) Y viendo lo mucho que adoras a Pansy…creo que te gustará el siguiente capítulo, y bueno ¡esta vez 3 capítulos! ;-D ¡Besitos!**

**Marin Black: jejejeje veo que ha causado sensación el escupitajo de Pansy a Draco. Siiii como ves sale mucho tu bebé (aunque Harry a veces es un poco imbécil con él ¬¬, pero supongamos que el muchacho reacciona así por la presión jejejeje) Ya tienes la escena de la Semana santa! Sobre la reconciliación de Harry y Hermione, pues no va a poder ser, porque el ff ya está escrito ¬¬ ¡ay, otro día tenemos que seguir la discusión sobre sirius y sevs! (ahí me ves a mi entre dos mares ups) ¡Besitos!**

**Mariana Felton: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y la idea jejejeje. Espero que sigas leyendo el ff y que te siga gustando ¡y que me sigas dejando reviews que me hacen mucha ilusión! Besitos.**

**Bea Malfoy: Quedas disculpada por los exámenes, espero que te hayan salido bien. Ahora me tenéis que disculpar a mi si tardo en actualizar. Me alegro que te hayas puesto al día y espero seguir viéndote por aquí ¡espero que te haya gustado la escenita de Draco y Hermione! (muy light jejejeje) ¡Besitos!**


	33. Pansy Parkinson

**Aquí va el segundo del día jejejeje.**

**Por cierto, si alguien se entera si los de esta página arreglan lo de los guiones, que me avise, que es un fastidio tener que cambiar todos los ff de guiones a comillas ¬¬**

**Capítulo 33: Pansy Parkinson**

Las vacaciones pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos tenían muchas tareas que hacer, sobre todo los de 5º y 7º que se enfrentaban a los temibles Timos y Éxtasis. La próxima cita con Sirius sería el fin de semana, porque tanto Ron como Harry tenían mucho que estudiar y poner al día. Harry tampoco había insistido demasiado en adelantar la cita, porque seguía con sus dudas. El fin de semana siguiente, cuando habían quedado con Sirius era la salida a Hogsmeade de ese mes. Ron pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Padma, en la biblioteca, estudiando o haciendo deberes, aunque no todo era estudio, también pasaban buena parte del tiempo paseando por los terrenos del castillo, como cualquier otra pareja de Hogwarts, al fin y al cabo, entre Harry, Hermione y él, ellos eran la única pareja oficial que podían mostrarse como tal. El poco tiempo que le quedaba a Ron, intentaba pasarlo con Harry, que estaba muy solo porque Cho pasaba las vacaciones en su casa y entrenando con su equipo. Por otro lado, Hermione estaba desaparecida en combate, apenas si la veían a la hora de las comidas, y curiosamente, Malfoy también parecía haberse vuelto invisible. Cosa que no les importó demasiado. Y es que Malfoy y Hermione tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar... y aprovechar que Lavender y Parvati no estaban. Claro que estudiaban y todo eso, como el resto de los alumnos. El encuentro nocturno se había repetido todas las noches de las vacaciones, sin que nadie sospechara nada. Todo había salido a la perfección.

Cuando la última tarde de las vacaciones volvieron los alumnos que se habían ido a sus casas, un rumor entró con ellos en Hogwarts. En la torre de Gryffindor, Parvati y Lavender deshacían las maletas. Parvati sacaba unos regalos que había traído de Rumania.

'Oí en el tren a algunos Slytherin que Parkinson no estaba. La verdad es que me importa muy poco. ¿Tu la viste, Lavender?' comentó Parvati desinteresadamente.

'No, en realidad no me fijé, pero no la he visto' dijo Lavender.

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, viendo el libro que Parvati le había traído como souvenir, y al escuchar a la chica se extrañó. También ella había escuchado ese comentario, pero no le había dado importancia.

'¿Entonces Pansy Parkinson no ha vuelto con vosotros en el tren?' preguntó Hermione.

'¿Desde cuando te preocupas por Parkinson?' dijo Lavender entre risas. 'Creía que no os llevabais bien.'

'Y no nos llevamos bien, pero me parece raro que no haya vuelto.'

'Tal vez se haya quedado unos días más con sus padres ¿no estaban en San Mungo?' dijo Parvati.

Hermione la miró arqueando las cejas, incrédula.

'Lo dudo. Ya viste el último día a Snape, le dijo que le permitía ir a ver a su familia como si le estuviera haciendo el favor de su vida, no creo que le permitiera quedarse allí más tiempo después de vacaciones' dijo Hermione, buscando mentalmente una explicación.

'Por mi como si la echan de Hogwarts' dijo Parvati sin inmutarse.

'¿No lo entendéis, ¿no os preocupa lo que pueda estar pasando fuera de Hogwarts?' dijo Hermione exasperada.

'Ciertamente, no' comentó Parvati, sacando una camisa que se había comprado en Rumania y enseñándosela a Lavender. '¡A qué está muy chula!'

Hermione se levantó y abandonó la habitación con un bufido.

'A veces Hermione es un poco exagerada' dijo Parvati cuando Hermione se había ido dando un portazo.

'Seguro que cree que quien-tu-sabes ha vuelto y está haciendo de las suyas' dijo Lavender.

'Bueno, es que en realidad volvió hace dos años...' Parvati empezaba a plantearse la posibilidad.

'Si, pero no ha pasado nada desde entonces, a lo mejor se ha muerto o vete tu a saber. Además, olvidas que tenemos nuestra alarma personal: Harry, y no parece que le hayan pasado cosas extrañas este curso' dijo Lavender.

Parvati ya no estaba muy segura de qué pensar.

'Es cierto, pero... Harry está ahora en Slytherin y eso si que no es normal.'

'Vamos Parvati, ¿no irás a ponerte paranoica tu también?'

Hermione había bajado a la sala común a buscar a Ron para hablar sobre lo que había escuchado, pero Ron no estaba allí. De todos los que estaban en la sala no había nadie con quien pudiera tratar el tema sin que se pusieran como lo habían hecho Parvati y Lavender.

En realidad deseaba poder vivir en la ignorancia, como lo hacían la mayoría de los alumnos, sin preocuparse por esas cosas, pero le era imposible. Quería poder ir a hablar con Draco, aunque estaba segura de que él no tenía nada que ver, se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad durante toda la semana.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para despejar dudas. Cuando todos estaban en el Gran comedor para cenar, Dumbledore les dirigió unas palabras.

'Lamento tener que dirigirme a vosotros para daros una mala noticia' dijo Dumbledore con expresión seria, levantándose de su asiento.

Los alumnos se volvieron con mirada expectante hacia el director, y todo el murmullo se disipó dando paso al más tenso de los silencios.

'Como habréis notado, tenemos una ausencia entre los alumnos de Slytherin. La señorita Parkinson sufrió un ataque durante las pasadas vacaciones y se encuentra ingresada gravemente en San Mungo. Esperamos que su evaluación sea favorable y que pueda volver a incorporarse al curso antes de que termine.'

Cuando Dumbledore volvió a sentarse, todos empezaron a murmurar. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione le dirigió una mirada elocuente a Ron, que estaba a su lado. En la mesa de Slytherin, el murmullo era aún más intenso, la mayoría de los Slytherins se miraban con miedo unos a otros, incluso Draco, tenía una expresión extraña, mezcla de lástima y desconcierto. Harry, que se sentía ajeno a ellos, miró la mesa de los profesores, deseando poder encontrar una respuesta en la mirada de Sirius, pero éste no estaba allí. De hecho nunca estaba allí, nunca compartía las horas de las comidas con los demás profesores, y esa vez no iba a ser menos. Era una medida que él mismo había establecido para evitar encontrarse con Snape. El odio que sentían mutuamente no había desaparecido, pero al menos no habían tenido altercados durante ese curso.

Una vez que había terminado la cena, Hermione iba hablando con Ron.

'Míralos, la verdad es que me alegro de que por una vez lo malo les pase a ellos' dijo Ron al ver pasar a algunos Slyhterins que iban más pálidos de lo normal.

'Esto es serio, Ron' dijo Hermione.

Ron miró a Hermione como si no creyera lo que decía, últimamente era él quien tenía que ponerle los pies en la tierra en cuanto a las desgracias de Pansy Parkinson se refería.

'¿Me estás diciendo que te da pena Parkinson?' preguntó Ron extrañado. '¿Se te ha ablandado tu corazoncito?'

En ese momento, Harry se acercó a ellos, seguramente para hablar sobre el incidente, pero se encontró con la fría mirada de Hermione, que luego, de inmediato apartó la cara con aires de suficiencia.

'Mejor me voy' dijo Hermione, sin mirar a Harry e intentando que sus palabras sonaran lo más hirientes posibles.

'Ya veo que no' dijo Ron para sí mismo, apenado por la situación de Harry y Hermione. _"Ya veo que tu corazoncito sigue igual de frío"_ pensó Ron.

Harry se sintió algo incómodo, pero intentó disimular que la actitud de Hermione le había hecho daño. Ni siquiera veía la posibilidad de que ella algún día accediera a escucharle.

Durante la ronda nocturna, Hermione buscó a Draco, que en realidad ya se veía menos preocupado y parecía que lo único que le contrariaba era el hecho de tener que hacer la ronda de él solo. Entraron en un aula vacía y por la mirada de Hermione, él ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros, así que se adelantó, hablando antes de que ella lo hiciera.

'No tengo nada que ver, no sé nada de lo que le haya pasado a Pansy ni a sus padres' dijo Draco con voz cansina, como si hubiera repetido mil veces la misma frase.

'Ya lo sé, yo confío en ti, por eso eres la única persona a quien puedo hablar sobre esto' dijo Hermione.

'No sé qué quieres que te diga, no tengo ni idea.'

'¿Tú sabes si los padres de Pansy son mortifagos?' preguntó Hermione.

Draco se quedó un poco sorprendido por aquella pregunta tan directa.

'No lo sé, mi padre no me cuenta quienes son mortífagos y quienes no. Tienen una especie de pacto secreto' contestó Malfoy.

Hermione lo miró algo decepcionada.

'Sí te puedo decir que los padres de Crabbe y Goyle lo son' dijo Malfoy.

'Eso no me ayuda en nada' dijo Hermione para sus adentros.

'Ellos me lo contaron, y bueno, también saben que mi padre lo es. Pero Pansy... nunca hemos sido tan amigos como para que me cuente algo así. Por lo general es una medida de seguridad contra veritaserum, legeremancia y cosas así.'

Hermione asintió pensando _"lo comprendo"._

'No tiene sentido que los mortifagos ataquen a los Parkinson, y menos a Pansy, en eso estamos de acuerdo ¿no?' dijo Hermione.

'Sí, claro, los seguidores del Señor Oscuro no atacan a sangres limpia a no ser que sean unos traidores.'

'Yo creo que fueron los aurores los que les han atacado, y viendo que Pansy también ha sido atacada, no puedo evitar pensar en ti... tu padre es el ministro de magia. Draco, ten mucho cuidado' dijo Hermione con un claro desasosiego en la voz.

'¡No va a venir ningún auror a atacarme en Hogwarts!' exclamó Malfoy, pensando que aquello era una tontería.

'Por favor, si ves que pasa algo raro, dímelo, yo te ayudaré en lo que sea' dijo Hermione, quien ni siquiera pensó en lo que acababa de decir. '¿Estás seguro de que tu prima no consiguió leer nada en tu mente?'

'Yo juraría que no, aunque no puedo asegurarlo al cien por cien. De todas formas yo no se nada sobre lo de Pansy, si es que te refieres a eso.'

Malfoy abrazó a Hermione apoyando la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro, reconfortándola. Pero las sospechas de su novia habían conseguido que el temor empezara a burbujear en su interior.

La nueva semana comenzó con cierto alboroto en los alumnos de Slytherin, que se preguntaban si ellos también estaban seguros. Ron intentaba sacar el tema de conversación con Hermione, pero ella se mostraba reticente. Estaba preocupada, pero sentía que su interior estaba dividido. Por un lado, le daba miedo lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo fuera de Hogwarts, pero por otro lado tenía miedo hacia lo que pudiera pasar, algún otro ataque contra hijos de mortífagos, y sobre todo hacia Draco. Por primera vez en su vida, no es que simpatizara con los mortífagos, pero las circunstancias que rodeaban todo aquello le hacía dudar.

Una mañana, durante el desayuno, el correo le trajo una carta a Hermione.

'A ver ¿ha pasado algo?' preguntó Ron, intentando mirar por encima de la carta que Hermione leía.

'Nada que te importe' dijo Hermione doblando la carta. '¿No sabes que el correo es algo privado?'

'Sólo preguntaba si había pasado algo, no me interesa lo que tu querido Vicky te cuente' contestó Ron.

Hermione miró a Ron de reojo, pero éste había visto el sobre donde venía la carta y vio que era de su hermano Bill.

'¿Ahora te carteas con Bill? No lo sabía' dijo Ron algo sorprendido.

'Sólo le escribí para pedirle consejo sobre Gringotts' contestó Hermione al fin, antes de que Ron sacara alguna de sus conclusiones.

'¿Has decidido trabajar en Gringotts?'

'Pues sí.'

Aunque Hermione había tratado de quitar importancia al hecho de que ya no quisiera ser auror, Ron no había quedado del todo convencido, aguardando la posibilidad de que la decisión no estuviera tomada del todo. Pero ahora que veía que le había pedido consejo a Bill, empezó a tomárselo en serio. Aquel cambio de actitud en Hermione no era habitual en ella.

Las clases de esa semana pasaron con normalidad, aunque con bastantes tareas puesto que se acercaba el fin de curso, además, Malfoy y Hermione seguían con su castigo y tenían que hacer el trabajo y el examen. Esto ya no les suponía un problema, porque a pesar de tener que hacer esa tarea extra, sus notas iban cada vez mejor, incluso Snape les había puesto sobresaliente a los dos, cosa que a Hermione le sorprendió.

Harry había estado bastante inquieto durante la semana debido a la inminente cita con Sirius el sábado, además de que también quería seguir practicando los hechizos. Como tampoco podía acaparar todo el tiempo de Sirius, continuó practicando con Ron con algunos libros que Sirius le había prestado. La noche del viernes volvió a quedar con Cho, que había estado fuera las vacaciones de semana santa y tampoco había podido verla durante la semana. Como siempre, con la ayuda del mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible, fue hasta el dormitorio de Cho, donde ella le esperaba.

'¿Cómo te han ido las vacaciones?' preguntó Cho, después de saludarse con un romántico beso.

'Uf... tengo tanto que contarte.'

'¿Ha pasado algo?' dijo la chica al ver la cara de Harry.

'Pues han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que te vi' dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá, frente a la chimenea.

'Parece que esto va para largo ¿no?' dijo Cho. '¿Te apetece un té?'

'Bueno vale.'

Cho preparó té y se sentó con Harry en el sofá.

'Supongo que te habrás enterado de lo que le pasó a Pansy Parkinson' dijo Harry y Cho asintió. '¿Sabes de algo raro que esté pasando fuera de Hogwarts? Es que me siento como si intentaran mantenerme al margen.'

'La verdad es que no se de nada raro, mis vacaciones han sido básicamente entrenamiento con mi equipo' contestó Cho. 'Además en El profeta no ha salido nada sobre Pansy Parkinson ni sus padres.'

'Aunque nadie me crea, yo vi a Lucius Malfoy con los mortifagos, y ahora es el ministro de magia. Sólo eso ya es una mala noticia.' dijo Harry. 'Lo que no entiendo es quién ha atacado a los Parkinson.'

Cho puso cara de tampoco comprender nada.

'No debes preocuparte, si estuvieras en peligro ya te lo habría advertido Dumbledore.' dijo Cho para tranquilizarle.

'¿Y si me está protegiendo sin que yo lo sepa?' dijo Harry, que ya sabía muy bien de qué iba la cosa, ya le pasó cuando Sirius se escapó de Azkaban, y al final todo lo que se montó fue para protegerle.

'Harry, ya se que Sirius te lo ha dicho, pero lo único que puedes hacer es prepararte. Y sólo espero que aquella visión que tuviste a principios de curso... no sea verdad.' dijo Cho, recorrida por un escalofrío.

'He estado pensando en eso. Y quería pedirte algo, que no me atrevo a pedirle a Sirius... ¿Podríamos practicar las maldiciones imperdonables?'

Cho miró a Harry con miedo. ¿Las maldiciones imperdonables? Si alguien los pillaba irían de cabeza a Azkaban.

'Harry... yo... no creo que tenga poder suficiente para hacer una maldición de esas.' contestó Cho.

Harry ya sabía a qué se refería. Por eso mismo le había pedido aquello. Recordó cuando Moody les explicó las maldiciones y les dijo que seguramente si intentaban hacer un Avada Kedavra no le harían ni un rasguño. Había que tener mucho poder para que una maldición de esas fuera totalmente efectiva. Y ahí es donde quería llegar Harry. No quería que si enfrentándose a Voldemort tenía que hacer un Avada Kedavra, éste saliera ileso, quería que fuera lo suficientemente potente como para eliminarle.

'Tu eres más fuerte que yo, Harry, no quiero que me pase nada' dijo Cho, sintiéndose un poco mal al rechazar la petición de Harry.

'No te preocupes, Cho, no voy a hacerte un Avada Kedavra, sólo practicar el Imperius y el cruciatus.' dijo Harry.

'¿El cruciatus?' dijo Cho con cara de espanto.

'No seas tonta, no voy a hacerte daño.' dijo Harry con una sonrisa de complicidad.

'Está bien, pero si me duele mucho... para ¿vale?' dijo Cho, no muy convencida.

Harry pensó que para empezar, hacerlo con Cho podía estar bien, pero sin duda, un cruciatus enviado por Sirius sería más difícil de soportar. Cuando hubiera practicado un poco se lo pediría a Sirius. Estaba algo impaciente y decidieron empezar esa misma noche.

Cho le lanzó a Harry un imperius, pero éste ya se había opuesto a un imperius lanzado por Moody, así que el que Cho le había hecho fue pan comido, casi ni se enteró. Luego, un cruciatus enviado por Cho, apenas si notó una ligera presión en el estómago. Harry tenía una clara expresión de decepción.

'Harry, entiéndeme, nunca antes había hecho esto' dijo Cho disculpándose.

'Bueno, así también te sirve a ti de entrenamiento' dijo Harry, pensando que debería habérselo pedido a Sirius. 'Ahora voy a hacerlo yo.'

Harry le lanzó un Imperius a Cho, que aunque estaba seguro de que no era muy fuerte, porque él tampoco lo había hecho antes, fue suficiente para notar que una personalidad se doblegaba a su voluntad. Era una sensación extraña, notaba una conexión con el interior de Cho, pero no notaba ninguna oposición por parte de ella. Le ordenó cosas sencillas y ésta obedeció sin resistencia.

'¿Qué has notado?' preguntó Harry.

'Pues una voz en mi cabeza... no podía negarme.' dijo Cho, que nunca antes había estado bajo un Imperius.

Harry intentó explicarle como hacer para bloquear las órdenes, no le serviría de mucho si Cho no era capaz de resistirse aunque fuera un poco.

Continuaron una y otra vez, unas veces Cho y otras veces Harry, pero no había mucho avance. Cho era demasiado débil. Harry le lanzó un Cruciatus. No pensaba que fuera muy fuerte, pero tuvo que pararlo antes de que Cho se pusiera a gritar y despertara a medio colegio.

'No se si esto es buena idea.' dijo Cho con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se miraba el brazo dolorido por el Cruciatus.

'Quizás será mejor que sigamos otro día.' dijo Harry agachándose junto a Cho. 'Lo siento, no tendría que haberte metido en esto.'

De vuelta a su habitación, Harry pensó que no habría creído que sus maldiciones fueran tan efectivas, pero sabía que aún podían mejorar. Al día siguiente tenía cita con Sirius, se lo propondría, necesitaba hacerlo con alguien realmente fuerte.

**Jejejee cuando Marin Black lea esto me dirá ¡Cho fea, muere yegua! Vale que todos odiamos a Cho, pero "mi" Cho no es tan idiota jejejeje, como cuando empecé el ff no había leido el libro 5 pues me quedé con mi versión de Cho jejejeje, y ya luego no lo iba a cambiar porque tengo cosas importantes para ella en el ff.**

**Bueno voy a dejar el siguiente capítulo.**


	34. El espejo

**Bueno, os cuento que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de todo el ff (junto con los capítulos finales jejejeje). No se, pero la verdad es que me gusta mucho como me quedó y también la historia. Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 34: El espejo**

El sábado, después del desayuno, los alumnos hacían fila para salir a Hogsmeade. Harry esperaba a que llegara Ron, hasta que cuando estaban a punto de irse, éste llegó corriendo.

'Ya pensaba que no venías' dijo Harry.

'En realidad es que me tocaba quedarme en Hogwarts, pero conseguí convencer a Hermione para que me cambiara el turno, además Padma también libraba hoy y así podríamos ir a tomar algo a Las tres escobas.'

Una vez en Hogsmeade, hicieron algo de tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de ir a La casa de los gritos donde Sirius les esperaba. Con la edad, las salidas a Hogsmeade habían perdido cierto interés para los alumnos de cursos mayores, pero el entrenamiento con Sirius les había devuelto la ilusión por las salidas al pueblo.

Dentro de la casa, Sirius les esperaba. En cuanto Harry vio el espejo que habían utilizado en su anterior sesión, sintió un escalofrío _"esta vez no puedo negarme"_, pensó sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago debido a los nervios.

'No voy a preguntaros si habéis practicado porque es obvio que no, pero espero que recordéis donde lo habíamos dejado.' dijo Sirius mirando a Harry bastante serio. '¿Quién quiere empezar?'

'Ron.' dijo Harry rápidamente.

'Bueno, está bien, pero no te vas a librar hoy, Harry, además he traído aquello que te dije que podía ayudarte.' contestó Sirius sacando una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su túnica.

Comenzaron la sesión de entrenamiento con Ron. Éste no había olvidado lo aprendido la última vez, así que continuó tratando de conectar con su interior para conseguir transformarse sin varita. En el espejo, se reflejaban las mismas imágenes que la semana anterior, sólo visibles para él mientras Sirius y Harry sólo veían la imagen de un Ron totalmente concentrado. Llevaba casi media hora plantado delante del espejo, como en trance, cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar, pasando de unos ligeros estremecimientos hasta unos espasmos realmente alarmantes. Harry al verlo corrió hasta él, para intentar sacarlo del trance, pero Sirius le detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

'No interrumpas la conexión.' dijo Sirius en voz baja para no desconcentrar a Ron, que a pesar de los espasmos seguía con la mirada fija en el espejo, como si nada le estuviera pasando. '¿Realmente Ron es tan bueno en Transformaciones? No lo sabía.'

'Ron no es bueno en Transformaciones.' replicó Harry, con una pizca de envidia.

'Está progresando muy rápido.' contestó Sirius.

Como si la tensión invisible que mantenía a Ron fijo ante el espejo se hubiera roto de repente, éste cayó de espaldas al suelo.

'¿Estás bien?' dijo Sirius arrodillándose a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ron estaba algo aturdido después del estado de concentración al que había estado sometido, y también por el golpe que se había llevado al caer. Al levantarse, se sacudió la ropa, que estaba llena de polvo, y al mirarse las manos se quedó totalmente estupefacto.

'¿Qué pasa?' preguntaron Sirius y Harry al ver la cara del chico.

Sin decir nada, y con la boca aún abierta por la sorpresa, giró las palmas de sus manos para que ellos las vieran. Allí habían varias plumas rojas.

'Bien hecho.' dijo Sirius dando una palmada en la espalda a Ron.

Harry soltó un gruñido, cruzándose de brazos_. "Tampoco es para tanto" _pensó. Y es que le molestaba no ser el primero o el único en conseguir algo.

'¿Y bien, ¿sabes por qué te han salido esas plumas en las manos?' preguntó Sirius sabiendo a donde quería llegar.

'Soy... un fénix.' contestó Ron.

Como si no se lo creyera y pensara que las plumas estaban en sus manos por alguna otra razón, cogió una y la arrancó, y realmente le dolió.

'Bueno, has dado un gran paso, Ron, pero ahora tienes que conseguir que al igual que han aparecido esas plumas, desaparezcan.' explicó Sirius.

Ron, que parecía tener ese día una seguridad en sí mismo fuera de lo normal, se colocó de nuevo frente al espejo. Parecía totalmente seguro de poder conseguirlo. Harry mientras, miraba la escena con desgana sentado en un sillón. _"Para él es muy fácil, sabe que no va a encontrarse con una visión desagradable. Yo también lo conseguiría así de sencillo si no supiera a lo que me enfrento" _pensaba Harry.

Con Harry sumido en sus pensamientos y sin prestar atención a lo que hacía su amigo, Ron consiguió hacer desaparecer las plumas de sus manos. Se volvió hacia Sirius con expresión triunfante y luego hacia Harry.

'¿Has visto, casi lo consigo.' dijo Ron, eufórico.

'Qué bien.' gruñó Harry casi sin mirarle, sonando algo sarcástico.

Sirius se percató de la situación. Conocía de sobra a su ahijado, y no podía negar que se parecía a su padre. Harry era orgulloso, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, aunque no quisiera. Y en aquel momento se sentía celoso de su amigo.

'Venga, Harry, es tu turno.' dijo Sirius.

'Tal vez yo no lo consiga tan rápido.' dijo Harry envenenando sus palabras a conciencia.

'Te he traído esto, puede que te ayude a sentirte más relajado. Es un filtro de paz.' dijo Sirius pasándole la pequeña botella.

Harry estuvo tentado a decirle que no la necesitaba, quería poder decir que era capaz de conseguirlo sin ayuda de "drogas", pero sabía que el nerviosismo le volvería a jugar una mala pasada, bloqueándole sin conseguir ningún resultado. Sin rechistar se tomó la poción, y segundos después despareció el cosquilleo de su estómago y el tic nervioso que le había dado en la pierna.

Ahora se sentía con valor de enfrentar lo que el espejo le deparara. Frente a aquel reflejo donde sólo se veía a sí mismo, cayó sin dificultad en una especie de sueño profundo. Estaba conectando con su interior, cosa que la última vez no había logrado. Aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, era como si se hubiera dormido, pues no veía nada, sólo una densa negrura que desapareció de súbito cuando su mente se puso en marcha a una velocidad vertiginosa. De repente, la oscuridad dio paso a flashes de imágenes muy rápidas, que apenas le daba tiempo a distinguir. La sucesión de situaciones se detuvo en una en concreto.

Entonces vio aquella escena que tantas veces había oído y que nunca había querido imaginar, creándola en su mente como una imagen difuminada. Desde su propia perspectiva pudo ver a su madre, que se acercaba a él cogiéndole en brazos y estrechándole contra su pecho. Un ruido sordo. Una ráfaga de viento. En medio de la habitación, Voldemort apuntaba a su madre con la varita. El Voldemort que vio no era el que había visto la última vez, sino que tenía un aspecto totalmente humano, como lo había visto en su visión de la clase de Adivinación, aunque más joven. Recordaba muy bien el sonido de aquella escena, pues era lo que oyó cuando fue atacado por los dementores. Voldemort amenazando a su madre, diciendo que se apartara. Los gritos desesperados de Lily. Una luz verde inundó la habitación a la vez que el sonido de una tormenta que se aproxima. El rayo del Avada Kedavra salido de la varita de Voldemort, dirigido hacia él, fue interceptado por el cuerpo de su madre, que cayó instantáneamente al suelo sin vida pero aún sujetándole con fuerza. Harry volvió la vista hacia Voldemort, sin duda con la expresión inocente de un bebé que no sabe lo que ocurre, y un segundo rayo verde le dio de pleno en la frente acompañado de una estruendosa carcajada de satisfacción.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry fue consciente del momento en que se produjo su famosa y fatídica cicatriz. Sintió un calor abrasador en la frente, como si hubiera sido marcado con un hierro al rojo vivo. Pensaba que el dolor había sido peor, otras veces lo había notado con más intensidad. Aquel calor fue disipándose, penetrando en su interior, recorriéndole por dentro desde el cerebro hasta la última gota de sangre que corría por sus venas. La magia había sido transmitida, fundiéndose con su propia persona, y la notaba en su recorrido como un hormigueo. El destello cegador de la maldición desapareció, y Voldemort, que esperaba verle muerto junto al cuerpo de Lily, se encontró con un bebé que lo miraba impasible, sin el menor llanto. Harry no podía saberlo, pero algo debió ver el Señor oscuro para que su rostro cambiara de repente del júbilo al horror. El cuerpo de Voldemort comenzó a consumirse, como si la carne fuera desapareciendo poco a poco, la piel arrugándose al perder su soporte y pegándose al hueso. Harry no pudo ver cómo Voldemort terminaba de consumirse porque desapareció de la habitación antes de finalizar su conversión en espíritu. Pero lo que Voldemort vio tras el destello de la maldición fue un niño, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo que brillaba como una llama incandescente, que le miraba fijamente con unos grandes ojos verdes... que iban cambiando alternativamente del verde al rojo a la vez que también se contraían sus pupilas hasta quedar como una línea vertical.

Harry esperaba más imágenes después de aquella visión, pero se encontró de nuevo a sí mismo frente al espejo. Reparó en que la cicatriz le dolía en extremo. Se llevó la mano a la frente, dándose cuenta de que tenía la frente sudorosa, la cara mojada y algo le caía por la boca.

Al ver el gesto de Harry, comprendieron que la conexión de Harry con el espejo se había roto, y Sirius seguido de Ron acudieron en su ayuda.

'¿Qué es esto?' dijo Harry limpiándose la boca con la mano.

'Echabas espuma por la boca y tenías convulsiones. Pensábamos que te había dado un ataque epiléptico.' dijo Ron, bastante preocupado.

Harry volvió la vista a Sirius pensando _"Anda que has venido a sacarme del trance..."_ La mirada de Harry era de reprobación y Sirius notó al momento a qué se refería con ella.

'Habías conseguido una conexión muy fuerte, no podía echarlo a perder.' se excusó Sirius.

'¿Has visto muchas cosas?' preguntó Ron con tiento porque sabía que el humor de Harry no estaba muy fino ese día.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Sabía que Ron había visto muchas situaciones pero él sólo había visto una. Se llevó la mano de nuevo a la cicatriz, le dolía aún, aunque no tanto. Después de lo que le había contado Ron debía tener un aspecto horrible.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia el espejo a mirar la cicatriz. Estaba algo más roja de lo normal, pero nada fuera de lo común. Tenía mala cara, como si hubiera estado la noche entera sin dormir, algo pálido y con ojeras. Había algo más. Se acercó hasta estar a un palmo de su reflejo y vio que sus ojos ya no eran del precioso color esmeralda, sino rojos como la sangre. Las pupilas se volvieron verticales como las de las serpientes.

Dio un respingo al verse. Desde algo más de distancia, su reflejo lo miraba burlonamente, riendo a carcajadas con una extraña mueca. Su nariz empezaba a reducirse hasta quedar un rostro plano, con dos únicas rendijas oblicuas donde antes estaba su nariz. Horrorizado, se tocó la nariz, seguía allí como siempre, pero el reflejo seguía riéndose de él, una versión Potter del Voldemort que él recordaba.

No quería seguir viendo aquello ni oír la espantosa risa que salía de su propia imagen. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, estrelló el puño contra el espejo, resquebrajándolo en grandes pedazos que cayeron al suelo. La imagen había desaparecido, ahora su reflejo en los trozos que había en el suelo era la de siempre, sólo que empeñadas por las gotas de sangre que resbalaban de su mano.

Sirius y Ron no sabían por qué Harry había hecho aquello, pues ellos sólo habían visto en el espejo la imagen del Harry que tenían delante.

'Ven que te cure esto hasta que vayas a la enfermería.' dijo Sirius haciendo aparecer unas vendas.

'No es nada, sólo algunos rasguños.' alcanzó a decir Harry viendo que de los "rasguños" salía bastante sangre.

Ron tenía muchas preguntas que hacer a Sirius sobre su transformación, pero sabía que aquel no era el momento y que Harry necesitaría más atención.

'Sirius, tengo que irme.' dijo Ron mirando el reloj. 'He quedado con Padma en Las 3 escobas. Ya hablamos otro día.'

'Sí claro, Ron, no importa.' contestó Sirius que seguía afanado en el vendaje de Harry.

A Ron no le importó tener que irse, pues sabía que Harry le contaría lo que había visto en el espejo en cuanto se hubiera recuperado del susto. A solas en la habitación, Sirius preguntó a Harry:

'¿Qué fue lo que viste?'

Harry le miró con algo de fastidio, no le apetecía tener que contar todo, pero sabía que Sirius era la única persona de la que podía sacar información sobre aquel asunto. Entonces, un poco a regañadientes, le contó la primera parte de la visión; el momento en que Voldemort mató a su madre y luego desapareció.

'Y después de eso, no vi nada más, esa fue la única escena que vi.' dijo Harry.

'Es lógico, aquel momento es el que más te ha marcado en tu vida.' explicó Sirius.

'Pero Ron vio muchas cosas, y yo sólo eso ¿es que nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida cuenta?'

'Harry, claro que todas tus vivencias a lo largo de tu vida han contado para ser quien eres, pero cuando sólo viste esa escena... quiere decir...'

Sirius hizo una pausa, un silencio de incomodidad. No sabía cómo explicarle a Harry sin que se enterara de aquello que le habían ocultado desde siempre. Mientras Sirius se decidía a contestar, Harry lo miraba impaciente arqueando una ceja.

'Podría decirse que sí, todo se reduce a aquel momento, Harry.' contestó Sirius, sabiendo que su respuesta era muy ambigua y no dejaría satisfecha la curiosidad de su ahijado.

'Vale, me has dejado las cosas muy claras.' dijo Harry irónicamente.

'¿Qué fue lo que pasó después, ¿qué pasó con el espejo?'

El chico estuvo tentado a responderle con evasivas, pero una vez más, sabía que nadie a parte de Sirius podía aclararle las cosas, aunque visto lo visto, no parecía muy por la labor de aclarar cosas. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, porque estaba completamente seguro de que Dumbledore lo sabía todo y le tenía viviendo dentro de una burbuja, ajeno a la verdad.

'Cuando me miré en el espejo, había algo raro, mis ojos ya no eran verdes, sino rojos, mis pupilas cambiaron, estrechándose hasta una delgada línea. Mi reflejo se reía de mi y... desapareció mi nariz. ¡Tenía la misma cara de serpiente que Voldemort! Bueno, tu no le has visto desde que volvió, pero yo sí, y tenía ese horrible aspecto como de humano-reptil mutante.' explicó Harry, a medida que contaba el relato se hacía más evidente la desesperación de su voz.

La expresión de Sirius se tornó a una ligera sorpresa que dio paso rápidamente a la reflexión. No esperaba una manifestación tan clara pero se esperaba que algo parecido podía ocurrir. En su mente procesaba la información intentando encontrar una respuesta adecuada para Harry. Él quería mucho a Harry y había aceptado guardar el secreto a Dumbledore, pero desde que Harry había ido a Slytherin todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido y no estaba seguro de que seguir ocultándole la verdad fuera lo mejor. Harry no era tonto y se estaba dando cuenta de que algo pasaba, más aún cuando sabía que se tendría que enfrentar a Voldemort en un plazo cada vez más inminente. Pensaba que sería mejor para Harry saberlo antes de que llegara el día, pero no estaba en su mano revelárselo sin traicionar la confianza de Dumbledore.

'Ya te dije que Voldemort te transfirió una parte oscura.' dijo Sirius.

'¡Ya lo sé, ¿pero qué significa el reflejo que vi, ¡por mucho que tenga en común con él, yo no soy él, ¿y qué tiene eso que ver con mi animago?'

'Lo que viste es un reflejo de tu interior, tu interior está relacionado con tu animago.'

'¿Quieres decir que mi animago es Voldemort?' Harry no entendía nada.

'No, tu animago no puede ser otra persona, es un animal.'

"_Si es que a Voldemort se le puede llamar persona..."_ pensó Harry.

'¿Una serpiente?' dijo Harry, aquello era lo que se había temido desde el primer momento. Últimamente hacía demasiadas migas con las serpientes sin quererlo.

'Sí, Harry, según lo que me has contado, tu animago es una serpiente.'

'Pues entonces, lo siento mucho, pero no quiero seguir con esto.' dijo Harry con determinación. Desde que se planteó la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera lo había tenido claro. 'No quiero tener más cosas en común con Voldemort aparte de las que sean inevitables.'

Sirius comprendía que Harry no quisiera seguir con aquello, tampoco podía obligarle a hacer algo que no quería, así que lo asumió con resignación.

'Quiero que sepas que si decides volver a intentarlo, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.' dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de complicidad.

'Gracias, pero no lo creo.' dijo Harry abrazando a su padrino.

'Dile a Ron que, bueno, aunque tu no quieras seguir, él puede seguir contando conmigo para esto.' dijo Sirius.

'Tranquilo, se lo diré. Voy a ir a buscarle a Las tres escobas, supongo que estará allí.'

'¡Pero está con su novia! No seas entrometido.' dijo Sirius bromeando arrancando una sonrisa a Harry, la primera que le había visto en ese día.

'¿Te apetece tomar algo? Todo esto me ha dejado un poco aturdido, necesito cambiar el chip.' dijo Harry.

'Lo siento, otro día, tengo que ir a Hogwarts, reunión de profesores.' dijo Sirius con cara de fastidio, sin duda porque lo que menos le gustaba de las reuniones de profesores era Snape.

'Está bien, pues lo dejaremos para otro día.' dijo Harry.

Salieron de la casa tomando caminos diferentes, Sirius hacia Hogwarts y Harry hacia Las tres escobas. Mientras caminaba pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, en cómo le contaría a Ron que iba a dejar lo de la animagia, y también en todo lo que Hermione se estaba perdiendo. Lo cierto era que en ese momento le habría apetecido hablar con ella, estaba seguro de que se escandalizaría por lo que le había pasado con el espejo, pero seguro que al final su inteligencia le habría ayudado a averiguar cosas. Hermione siempre sabía cosas que ellos no sabían. Sintió un pellizco en el estómago_. "¿Será verdad que la he perdido para siempre?"._ No pudo sino recordar como le ignoraba y evitaba mirarle, y cuando lo hacía era con desprecio y superioridad, igual que la mirada de Malfoy. La verdad era que la actitud de Hermione le recordaba mucho a la de Malfoy sólo que éste, al menos, se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, ya fuera para insultarle o no. Se estremeció. _"Debería haber traído algo de abrigo."_

**Bueno, hasta aquí la sesión intensiva de hoy. Espero que os hayan gustados todos los capítulos. Ya he dicho que este capítulo en concreto me gusta mucho jejejeje.**

**Besitos, y espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez.**


	35. Slytherins en peligro

**¡Hola!**

**Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias a Amsp14 por decirme como poner los guiones ¡muchas gracias chica! **

**Bueno, aprovecho para deciros que me voy de vacaciones ya, entre la semana que viene y la siguiente creo que aún podré subir un par de capítulos más (así que os presiono para que me dejéis reviews jejejeje) pero a partir de ahí lo voy a tener complicado, al menos hasta el mes de Agosto, porque no tendré internet ni podré leer ff ni dejar reviews ni nada. Espero ponerme al día cuando vuelva. De todas formas, intentaré aprovechar este tiempo para seguir escribiendo el resto de ff, que hace tiempo que no actualizo (sorry, terminé los exámenes anteayer) y bueno, quizás escriba algún reto más jejejeje (es divertido, aunque piden cosas muy raras XDDDD) Además, también aprovecharé ese tiempo sin internet para poder leer HP and the Half blood prince ¡¡sin spoilers! Porque estoy segura de que solo meterme a internet, me contarán medio libro ¬¬**

**Lo malo de esto, es que mi ausencia deja el ff en lo más interesante jejejeje. Pero tranquilas, ya me mataréis cuando suba la semana que viene o la siguiente, el capítulo del partido de Gryffindor-Slytherin y otro capítulo que estoy segura de que me enviaréis todo tipo de howlers y maldiciones XDDDDD.**

**De momento, espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy (y el siguiente, porque traigo dos jejejee)**

**¡Besitos a todas!**

**Capítulo 35: Slytherins en peligro**

Mientras que Harry aún estaba en la Casa de los gritos, Las tres escobas estaba atestada de alumnos de Hogwarts. Padma, sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana, miraba a través de ella esperando a que Ron llegara, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa, impaciente. _"Éste Ron...siempre impuntual, para variar" _pensaba Padma.

– ¿Aún no ha llegado tu amorcito?- le gritó Parvati varias mesas más allá, con Lavender, Seamus, Ginny y Neville- Vente aquí con nosotros.

– Déjalo, Parvati, ya llegará.- le dijo Padma.

– Estará con Harry, desde que Hermione y Harry no se hablan, están más inseparables que nunca.- dijo Parvati.

Un par de mesas a la izquierda de donde estaba Parvati, Draco hablaba con Crabbe y Goyle, y al oír el nombre de Hermione se estiró prestando atención_. "¿Qué tenía que decir esa tonta sobre Hermione?"_pensó.

En aquel momento Ron entró corriendo en el bar, le dio un beso a Padma y se sentó en el sitio que le guardaba.

– ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-preguntó Padma.

– Ya te dije que iba con Harry a mirar unas cosas.

– ¿Y Harry, ¿dónde está?

– Pues creo que volvía a Hogwarts, no se.- improvisó Ron.

– Oye, estás helado.- dijo Padma al coger la mano de Ron.

– La verdad es que hacía mucho frío fuera, y no sé, esta mañana hacía muy buen día ¿no?- dijo Ron, que ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

– ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?- dijo Padma.

– Vale.

La pareja tomaba tranquilamente su bebida a la vez que charlaban, cogidos de la mano. Ron se inclinó por encima de la mesa para besar a Padma, que miró a su alrededor un poco vergonzosa.

– ¿Aquí delante de todo el mundo?- dijo Padma algo ruborizada.

– Somos novios ¿no?- contestó Ron sonriéndole.

La chica sonrió también y se dejó besar, tal y como hacían en la intimidad. Después de todo eran novios, no tenían de qué esconderse. Tampoco ninguno de los alumnos dentro del bar reparó en la escena, la mayoría andaban preocupados de buscar algo de abrigo, o sugerir al dueño del bar que encendiera la chimenea.

Cuando Ron y Padma se separaron, pudieron ver cómo de sus bocas salía el vaho.

– ¿Será posible que haya nevado?- dijo Padma, volviéndose a la ventana que tenía a su lado, que para su sorpresa, estaba totalmente empañada.

Frotó el cristal con la mano, pero fuera no nevaba, ni llovía, ni nada, sólo un sol resplandeciente.

– Pues el día sigue perfecto.- dijo Padma, que al volverse hacia Ron, lo encontró con una cara un poco extraña.- ¿te pasa algo?

– No sé, Padma, me siento mal.- contestó Ron.

En el momento, Padma también se sintió mal. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero unas lágrimas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas.

– ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Ron, que también tenía ganas de llorar.

–No lo sé.

– No...¡NO!

Ron se levantó de golpe y agarró a Padma del brazo para salir del bar.

– ¿Dónde vamos?

– Tenemos que salir de aquí. Son dem…

Pero a Ron no le dio tiempo ni a salir del bar, ni a terminar la frase. La puerta de Las tres escobas se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar una ráfaga de frío húmedo, y tras ella, varios dementores irrumpieron en la estancia.

Los demás alumnos tiritaban de frío, casi sin poder respirar por aquel aire viciado que les llenaba los pulmones absorbiéndoles la felicidad.

– ¿Por qué están aquí?- alcanzó a decir Padma, apenas dejando salir de su boca un débil susurro.

– No lo sé, vendrán por mortífagos.

– ¡Aquí no hay mortifagos!

Los dementores eran por lo menos diez, avanzaban entre las mesas, dejando atrás a la mayoría de los chicos excepto... los Slytherin. Dos de ellos se acercaban a la mesa donde estaban Bennington, Townsend y otros chicos del equipo de quidditch. Ginny veía la escena horrorizada, y tuvo que ahogar un grito. Odiaba a esos chicos, pero no hasta el punto de desearles la muerte a manos de los dementores. Los demás dementores siguieron acercándose a los Slytherin. Nadie hacía nada, todos estaban paralizados por el terror, el frío, la tristeza e incluso algunos ya casi perdían el conocimiento rememorando en su mente el momento más terrible de sus vidas.

La mirada de Ron llegó a su objetivo: Malfoy. En aquel momento de nada le servían sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle, que paralizados, veían como el dementor se acercaba a ellos. Malfoy estaba pálido y su mirada perdida, a punto de desmayarse. Ron tuvo un segundo para recreo propio _"¿quién se desmaya con los dementores, Malfoy? A saber qué estará viendo, seguro que a Harry cogiendo la snitch antes que él"._ Pero rápido dejó pasar ese momento de burla al ver que Malfoy se desmayaba sin llegar a caer al suelo porque el dementor lo agarraba acercándole a él bajándose la capucha.

El dementor iba a besarle. Ron reaccionó sosteniendo su varita con fuerza. ¿Dónde estaban Harry y Hermione cuando los necesitaba? No estaba seguro de que su patronus fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahuyentarlos a todos. No estaba seguro de querer salvar a Malfoy ni a ninguno de los Slytherin.¿Por qué nadie se había tomado la molestia de aprender el Patronus?¿Y si después de los Slytherins iban a por los demás alumnos?

– ¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

El Patronus de Ron salió de su varita, recorriendo la sala, haciendo que los dementores se alejaran un poco de sus víctimas. Había evitado que el dementor besase a Malfoy, que al soltarle, había caído al suelo. Ahora los dementores se volvían hacia él. Su Patronus se desvanecía. Volvió a convocarlo y pasó en medio de los dementores frenándolos algunos segundos antes de que volvieran a avanzar hacia él. El segundo patronus había sido más débil y enseguida se desvaneció. Convocó de nuevo otro Patronus, pero los dementores estaban cada vez más cerca de él y el miedo empezaba a poseerle, no era capaz de concentrarse en recuerdos alegres. El débil patronus se desvaneció en cuanto impactó contra dos dementores, que salieron del bar.

" _Dos menos"_ pensó Ron. Había tenido un pensamiento alegre en medio de la desesperación, y aprovechó para convocar otro Patronus, que al menos los mantuviera alejados el tiempo suficiente para salir de allí.

Fuera de Las tres escobas, Harry bajaba por la calle, frotándose con las manos para entrar en calor. Al fondo estaba el bar y vio salir de él a los dos dementores que Ron había ahuyentado. _"¡¡¿¿Dementores en Hogsmeade!"_

Harry echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y al entrar en el local se encontró con la escena. Todos los alumnos afectados por la presencia de los dementores, y 8 de los encapuchados acercándose a Ron tras una estela plateada que se desvanecía.

– ¡Expecto patronum!- gritó Harry.

El ciervo color plata arrasó a varios dementores a su paso, luego dio la vuelta y volvió a arremeter contra ellos.

– ¡¡Harry!- exclamó Ron con alegría al ver a su amigo.

Ron volvió a aprovechar el momento de alegría para convocar el patronus de nuevo. Los dos animales plateados consiguieron ahuyentar definitivamente a los dementores que quedaban en la estancia. En seguida, los demás alumnos comenzaron a reaccionar, excepto los Slytherins, que habían perdido el conocimiento o se encontraban aún presas del pánico.

– Que alguien vaya a Hogwarts y avise a Dumbledore y los profesores.- dijo Harry acercándose a la mesa de sus compañeros Gryffindors.

– Está bien, iremos nosotras.- dijeron Parvati y Lavender.

– No voy a dejar que vayáis solas, iré con vosotras.-dijo Seamus.

Los tres salieron a toda prisa de Las tres escobas hacia Hogwarts.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Harry.

– No sé, entraron así, sin más, y fueron directos a por los de Slytherin.- explicó Ron.

– ¿A por los de Slytherin?- se extrañó Harry, que entre la confusión no había reparado en que ellos eran los más afectados.

Ron miró las bolsas de golosinas que sus amigos habían comprado en Honeydukes, y sin decirles nada, rebuscó en ellas buscando cosas de chocolate. _"Chocolate... Lupin nos dio chocolate para contrarrestar los efectos, tal vez tengamos suficiente hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts."_pensó Harry.

– ¡¡¿Alguien tiene dulces de chocolate!- dijo Harry en voz alta para que todos le escucharan.- Si alguien tiene, que por favor se los de a quienes están peor.

Ginny cogió varias ranas de chocolate y sobreponiéndose a su orgullo fue hasta Stuart y Adam para que se las comieran. Los chicos no habían perdido del todo el conocimiento y después de comérselas todas se sintieron mucho mejor.

– Weasley...- dijo Adam al ver a Ginny sonriente frente a ellos.

– Gracias.- dijo Stuart.

– No es nada, buscad más chocolate para dárselo a vuestros amigos.- dijo Ginny volviendo con Ron y los demás.

Padma cogió una tableta de chocolate que Parvati había comprado y fue hacia donde estaban Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

– ¿Pero donde vas?- dijo Ron como si Padma fuera a hacer algo espantoso.

– A darle esto a Malfoy ¿acaso no le ves? Tal vez necesite más.- dijo Padma haciendo caso omiso a Ron.

Crabbe y Goyle, que se habían desmayado después de Malfoy, estaban bien, algunos alumnos habían ido a ayudarles, pero Malfoy no volvía en sí.

– Tener novia para esto...- masculló Ron.

– Vamos Ron, no seas así.- dijo Harry.

– Ya he hecho por él más de lo que se merece. Le salvé del beso del dementor. Debería estar el resto de su vida besándome los pies.- dijo Ron indignado.- Y tu, cállate, te estás pareciendo a Hermione.

"_¿El beso del dementor a Malfoy?" _pensó Harry. Aquello cada vez tenía menos sentido. Pasando también de Ron, Harry se acercó a donde estaba Malfoy, que seguía inconsciente.

– Han ido a avisar a Dumbledore y los profesores, pronto estarán aquí para llevaros a la enfermería.- dijo Harry.

Crabbe y Goyle le miraron con desprecio.

– Seguro que todo esto es culpa tuya, Potter. Si no hubieras venido a Slytherin, me apuesto lo que sea a que ninguno de los nuestros habría sido atacado.- dijo Goyle, dolido también por lo que le había pasado a Pansy Parkinson.

– De desagradecidos está el mundo lleno.- le espetó Harry.

Se alejó de ellos con una sensación amarga. Tal vez Goyle tenía razón. Nunca antes los Slytherin habían estado en peligro, siempre habían sido los Gryffindors, y casualmente porque él estaba en esa casa.

Entretanto, Parvati, Lavender y Seamus habían llegado a Hogwarts, entrando en el vestíbulo como un torbellino.

– Yo avisaré a la profesora McGonagall, Lavender a Dumbledore y Seamus a Snape, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Parvati.

Cada uno se separó hacia su destino. Lavender fue hasta la gárgola de entrada al despacho del director, pero una vez allí, se acordó de que nunca antes había subido y no sabía la contraseña. Echó a correr por los pasillos en busca de algún profesor que la acompañara cuando se encontró con Hermione.

– ¿Qué pasa Lavender?- preguntó Hermione al verla tan alterada.

– Tengo que avisar a Dumbledore, no sé la contraseña.

– ¿Avisar? Me estás asustando.

– Ha habido un ataque de dementores en Hogsmeade, Hermione.

– ¿Están bien? Por dios, dime que sí.

– Han atacado a los de Slytherin, si ves a algún profesor avísale, yo voy a buscar a Flitwick.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Lavender hubiera echado a correr de nuevo por el pasillo. Slytherins... ¡¡¡Draco! Ella sabía que los profesores habían estado reunidos, así que fue a buscar a Sirius a su despacho.

– Tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore, los dementores han atacado a los Slytherins.- dijo Hermione entrando en el despacho sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

– ¡Dios! ¡Harry!.- dijo Sirius, saliendo del despacho a toda prisa seguido de Hermione.

Hermione se sintió un poco mal, hasta que Sirius mencionó a Harry ni se había acordado de él.

Cuando Sirius y Hermione entraron en el despacho de Dumbledore ya estaban allí Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, MacGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y Snape.

– ¿Harry está bien?- preguntó Sirius apresuradamente.

– Sí, Harry está bien.- dijo Dumbledore.

La expresión de Snape no pasó desapercibida a Hermione.

– ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que nadie le había dado vela en ese entierro.

– Según nos han contado sus compañeros, parece que todos se van recuperando.- dijo Dumbledore.

– Excepto Malfoy.-apuntó Snape fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.

Hermione se quedó sin respiración. Lo que se temía. Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Hermione, en un gesto de que no debía preocuparse. Snape se quedó mirándola. _"¿Realmente le importa a esa sangre sucia lo que le pase a Draco?"._

– Me atrevería a decir que tu ahijado tiene algo que ver en todo esto, Black.- dijo Snape.

– No culpes a Harry de algo que no sabes, Snape.- le contestó Sirius.

– Nunca debió ir a Slytherin.- concluyó Snape ante la mirada de reprobación de Dumbledore.

– Envíen algunos carruajes para traer de vuelta a los chicos y que vengan también los jefes de cada casa. Ustedes se quedarán aquí en Hogwarts.- dijo Dumbledore a Sirius y los alumnos.

Con resignación, los cuatro Gryffindors y Sirius acataron la orden mientras el director y los jefes de las casas iban a por los alumnos. Mientras Lavender, Parvati y Seamus volvían a la sala común, Hermione aprovechó para escabullirse de ellos y volver al despacho de Sirius e intentar averiguar por qué había pasado aquello.

– Sirius, me gustaría hablar contigo.- dijo Hermione al encontrarlo de camino.

– No irás a decirme que ya sabías algo de esto.-dijo Sirius mirándola severamente.

– No, no sabía nada. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

– Yo sé las compañías que frecuentas, Hermione.

La chica se paró en seco, como si no creyera lo que oía.

– No juzgues a Draco.- dijo Hermione clavándole la mirada a Sirius.- además él no sabía nada, ni yo tampoco, olvidas que Draco ha sido el más perjudicado en esto.

Sirius no le contestó hasta que entraron en el despacho.

– Sólo espero que recuerdes lo que me prometiste.- dijo Sirius haciendo una pausa para mirarla fijamente.- Prometiste que si te enterabas de algo peligroso me lo contarías además de no revelar nada a Draco sobre Harry.

Hermione jugueteaba nerviosa con el borde de su túnica sin mirar a Sirius, pero tuvo que devolverle aquella mirada escrutadora para que no creyera que ocultaba algo. Desde que tuvieron aquella conversación había muchas noticias nuevas sobre Draco, muy comprometedoras, que no tenía la más mínima intención de revelar.

– Si hubiera algo que pusiera en peligro la vida de Draco, no tengas dudas de que acudiría a pedir tu ayuda, pero no es algo que yo sepa.- contestó Hermione con firmeza. Estaba dolida por lo que Sirius le había dicho "las compañías que frecuentas..." ¿pero qué se había creído, ¿que Draco era un criminal o que?

– Está bien saberlo, pero me preocupa más si sabes algo que pueda poner en peligro a Harry.- dijo Sirius.

"_¿Piensas que me puedes utilizar para sacar provecho para Harry? Estás muy equivocado. Harry necesita un escarmiento"_ pensó Hermione.

– Harry no significa nada para mi, así que ni siquiera me molesto en averiguar nada sobre él.- dijo Hermione levantándose hasta la puerta.- Hasta luego, Sirius.

– ¡Espera, Hermione! No puedes decir eso, Harry es tu amigo y puede que esté en peligro.- dijo Sirius levantándose para impedir que Hermione se marchara.

– Harry ya no es mi amigo.- dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta antes de que Sirius la alcanzara.

Sirius se quedó planchado ante la reacción de Hermione. _"No sé que les ha pasado a Harry y Hermione pero ciertamente parece que no tiene arreglo" _pensó mientras volvía a su escritorio.

Cuando volvieron los carruajes de Hogsmeade, todos los que quedaban en el castillo salieron a preguntar y curiosear. Hermione se abría paso entre los alumnos para llegar a la primera fila.

En la sala común, Parvati, Lavender y Seamus le habían contado lo que había pasado, pero aún así, ella no les consideraba una "fuente fiable de información".

– Dicen que un dementor casi besa a Draco Malfoy.- decían entre los murmullos.

– Pues yo qué quieres que te diga, pero se lo habría tenido bien merecido.

Hermione oyó aquellos comentarios y se tuvo que contener para no conjurar una maldición a quien lo estuviera diciendo. Haciendo caso omiso a los cotilleos, llegó a la primera fila. La señora Pomfrey se ocupaba de algunos Slytherins que tenían muy mal aspecto pero se encontraban bien. Les dio a muchos de ellos chocolate y les dijo que descansaran en su habitación. Había otros que no habían estado tan cerca del beso del dementor como Malfoy, pero que aún así estaban semi inconscientes y que fueron enviados a la enfermería, y después Crabbe, Goyle y Snape llevaban a Draco.

Sólo la visión de Draco en ese estado le partió el corazón en dos. Hermione estaba en claro estado de conmoción cuando Ron se acercó a ella, seguido de Harry. Hermione se abrazó a Ron con fuerza, en realidad sabía que a su amigo no le había pasado nada, pero se alegraba de verlo sano y salvo, además de que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien por el dolor que sentía por Malfoy.

– Gracias a dios que estás bien.- dijo Hermione estrechando a Ron.

– Si hubieras estado tu allí seguro que habríamos ahuyentado entre los dos a los dementores, pero tuve que hacerlo yo solo.- explicó Ron.

– Al menos evitaste que los dementores besaran a los alumnos.- dijo Hermione dándole un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla. En realidad, era por haber salvado a Malfoy del beso, sabía que una decisión como aquella habría sido muy difícil para Ron, pero ante todo era una persona noble, no lo podía negar.

– Menos mal que a última hora llegó Harry y conseguimos echarlos a todos.- dijo Ron.

Se oyó una tosecilla, como alguien que quiere llamar la atención. Era Harry, que había estado allí desde el primer momento. Quería que Hermione olvidara su enfado y reparara en él y le diera las gracias, o le preguntara si estaba bien...

Hermione soltó a Ron y miró a Harry con desdén.

–También me alegro de que estés bien y de que hayas ayudado a los alumnos.- dijo Hermione por compromiso. Estaba claro que en su voz no había la misma gratitud y cariño que cuando había hablado con Ron.

– No hay de qué, Hermione. No me lo habría perdonado a mi mismo si no les ayudo.- dijo Harry con tristeza. Se había desvanecido la esperanza de que Hermione recapacitara sobre su actitud.

Para la mañana del domingo casi todos los alumnos ingresados en la enfermería se habían recuperado. El murmullo en Hogwarts era constante, los estudiantes comentaban el incidente asustados por la posibilidad de ser ellos los próximos, pero entre los Slytherins las culpas estaban enfocadas claramente a una persona: Harry. Todos parecían coincidir en lo mismo, aquello les había ocurrido porque Harry estaba en Slytherin. Harry se sentía muy desdichado por aquellos comentarios y deseaba soltarles que si no llega a ser por él y Ron todos estarían ahora sin alma vagando como zombis. _"Es inútil intentar cambiarles de opinión, es demasiado para que unas mentes como las suyas sean capaces de entenderlo"_pensaba Harry cada vez que a su paso algún grupo de Slytherins empezaba a cuchichear.

En la torre de Gryffindor, la noche había pasado al igual que el resto del colegio comentando lo ocurrido y haciendo conjeturas, incluso Parvati y Lavender habían echado las cartas y mirado la bola de cristal, para desesperación de Hermione. Ella sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba Malfoy.

**Jejejeje, supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que quise darle importancia al personaje de Ron, tanto con lo de la animagia como con el ataque. Creo que es un personaje infravalorado en los ff, además, me resulta un personaje divertido de escribir (aunque no tanto como Bellatrix XDDDD, con esa me lo paso bomba ¡mi ídola! XDDDDD)**

**También quise meter un poco de la tensión Snape vs Sirius, ya que no tengo muchas oportunidades de hacerlo debido al punto de vista del ff, ya que Snape no es demasiado importante (es una lástima, un punto negativo para el ff ¬¬ ¡Snape es el mejor!) **

**Contesto reviews en el siguiente capítulo ;-D**


	36. Obligado a la fuerza

**Aquí va el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Contesto reviews abajo ;-D**

**Capítulo 36: Obligado a la fuerza **

En el desayuno del domingo, vio que muchos de los Slytherins habían vuelto de la enfermería, pero el sitio donde Draco se sentaba seguía vacío. No podía preguntar a nadie sin que sospecharan de su interés. Las lechuzas entraron en el alborotado comedor trayendo el correo. Una de ellas dejó sobre la mesa el ejemplar del periódico a Hermione, al que estaba suscrita.

La primera página decía: "Alumnos de Hogwarts atacados por dementores en Hogsmeade"

En cuanto lo vio, dio un codazo a Ron para que lo leyera también.

– Por fin publican algo ¿no?- dijo Ron, sorprendido de que El profeta hubiera publicado aquello, últimamente no publicaba ninguna noticia preocupante a excepción de cuando desapareció Fudge.

– Bueno, más bien habría puesto "alumnos de Slytherin".- apuntó Hermione.

"_Según fuentes directas, El profeta informa de que ayer tuvo lugar una incursión de dementores en Hogsmeade, produciendo afectados leves entre los alumnos de Hogwarts que se encontraban en la localidad en su día libre._

_El Ministerio piensa tomar cartas en el asunto, pues al parecer, no tenían constancia de que un grupo de dementores hubieran abandonado la prisión de Azkaban._

_El ministro de magia, Lucius Malfoy, ha declarado que en vista del desastre que habría podido ocurrir, se volverá a asignar a una persona capacitada para el cargo del Departamento de seguridad mágica..."_

– En ningún momento especifican que los atacados fueron exclusivamente Slytherins.-dijo Hermione al terminar de leer el artículo.

– ¡Esto es lo último! ¿Ahora considera a Percy un incompetente?- exclamó Ron indignado.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Ron con cara de sorpresa. Había olvidado ese detalle, que Percy era el jefe de Seguridad mágica.

– Yo creo que Percy mandó a esos dementores a posta a por los Slytherins, no se qué hay detrás de todo esto, pero si sumamos el ataque a los Parkinsons... más o menos todo cuadra con nuestra teoría ¿no Hermione?.- expuso Ron.

– Es verdad, Ron.

– Y ahora quieren poner a otro en el cargo de Percy, seguramente uno de los suyos que no maneje al departamento en contra de los mortífagos.- dijo Ron.

Hermione empezaba a asombrarse de la capacidad de Ron para crear teorías lógicas, cosa que antes nunca había podido tomarle en serio.

Aquella mañana, Hogwarts recibió una visita inesperada: el mismísimo ministro de magia, Lucius Malfoy, que entró en el colegio como un vendaval buscando a Dumbledore, visiblemente irritado.

– Minerva, ¿cómo está Draco?- preguntó bruscamente Lucius a la profesora.

– Está mucho mejor, Poppy cree que tal vez esta noche ya pueda volver a su habitación.-contestó McGonagall.

Hermione pasaba cerca de allí y pudo oír perfectamente la conversación pues el tono de Lucius no era discreto. Se sintió muy aliviada al escuchar aquella noticia sobre Draco.

– Tengo que ver a Dumbledore, ahora.- ordenó Lucius.

– Albus está muy ocupado en estos momentos, Lucius.-contestó McGonagall sin amilanarse ante Lucius.

– Soy el ministro de magia, exijo prioridad, además de ser miembro del consejo escolar. Una situación como la de ayer merece una explicación ¿no crees?- dijo Lucius sin perder las formas pero con el tono intimidatorio que le caracterizaba.

– ¿Una explicación? ¿Y vienes a pedirla a Hogwarts?- dijo Minerva incrédula.

– A quién si no. Está comprobado que los alumnos de este colegio no están lo suficientemente protegidos. Ah, además creo que me llevaré a Draco a San Mungo.

– Es tu hijo, Lucius, haz lo que creas más conveniente.- apuntó McGonagall con desgana- Te acompañaré al despacho.

Aquella última parte de la conversación volvió a intranquilizar a Hermione, ¡no podía llevarse a Draco!

Lucius Malfoy estuvo bastante tiempo reunido con el director, cuando salió del despacho Snape le esperaba. Ambos discutían airadamente de camino a la enfermería.

– Voy a llevarme a mi hijo de aquí ahora mismo y tu no eres quién para impedírmelo.- decía Lucius.

– Soy el jefe de Slytherin y se que Draco está más seguro en Hogwarts.-dijo Snape.

– ¿Qué me importa que seas el jefe de Slytherin? Dumbledore no puede impedir que me lo lleve de aquí, y tu menos, Severus. En este momento yo tengo toda la autoridad, y podría sacar a Draco incluso si estuviera en Azkaban.

– Puede ser que tal vez Draco no quiera ir a San Mungo.- dijo Snape.

– Me lo llevaré tanto si quiere como si no. Yo soy su padre ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

Aquellas palabras se le habían clavado como dardos envenenados a Snape. Aquello mismo era lo que más odiaba de Lucius, se creía que por ser el padre de Draco podía manejar su vida a su antojo, cuando el mismo Draco no le soportaba y consideraba como un padre más a Snape que al suyo propio.

Lucius no había pasado por alto que Snape lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo allí mismo.

– A lo mejor eso es lo que tu quisieras ¿no Severus? Que Draco fuera hijo tuyo.- dijo Lucius en tono de burla.

– O a lo mejor tu no eres un buen padre para él, Lucius.-respondió Snape en el tono que sólo él era capaz de utilizar.

– No te pongas sentimental, ya veo que Draco ha despertado tus instintos paternales. Deberías haberte casado y tener hijos propios, así sabrías lo duro que es que sigan el camino correcto.

Eso había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Snape sacó la varita y apuntó a Lucius mirándole fijamente con el rostro contraído. Sabía que aquellas palabras no habían salido de su boca por azar.

– Oh, olvidé que estuviste a punto de conseguirlo, si los aurores no hubieran matado a aquella novia tuya. ¿Akasha se llamaba? Estaba embarazada ¿verdad?- dijo Lucius con despreocupación. Pero Snape lo empujó contra la pared clavándole la varita en el cuello.

– Ni te atrevas a nombrarla, no ensucies su nombre con tu asquerosa boca.

Lucius miró a su alrededor, vio que a lo lejos se acercaban Dumbledore y McGonagall.

– No parece el momento adecuado para desvelar intimidades ¿no, Severus?

Snape también vio a quienes se acercaban y soltó a Lucius.

– Como algo le ocurra a Draco te las verás conmigo.- le dio tiempo a decir a Snape antes de que los profesores estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Dumbledore que había visto la escena de lejos.- cualquiera diría que te enfrentabas a Sirius Black- añadió Dumbledore en broma.

– Nada, profesor, ya me iba.- dijo Snape no sin antes dirigir una mirada fulminante a Lucius. Y encima Dumbledore andaba con bromitas sobre Black. Para tener el día completo. Se alejó hacia su habitación.

Dumbledore, McGonagall y Lucius Malfoy se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Hermione había estado esperando a que acabara la reunión con el director, para intentar averiguar algo sobre Draco, había permanecido oculta y había escuchado la discusión entre Lucius y Snape. En esos momentos estaba horrorizada. Sabía que Snape protegía a Draco,y si no quería que su padre se lo llevara era porque temía que algo le ocurriese. También lo que había oído decir a Lucius le dio que pensar, algo que sumado a lo que Draco le había contado sobre Snape, hizo que sintiera algo de lástima por él. ¿Quién sería Akasha...?

No vio como se llevaba a Draco pero lo supo en la cena cuando oyó a algunos Slytherins comentarlo. Ahora sólo le quedaba desear que volviera pronto.

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

La tarde del martes, Draco volvió a Hogwarts totalmente recuperado. Intentaba mostrarse tan orgulloso e insolente como siempre, creciéndose ante las atenciones de sus compañeros de Slytherin, pero Hermione le conocía bien y sabía que algo había pasado. Durante la cena, Draco en todo momento evitó la mirada de Hermione, que estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor sin apartar los ojos del chico.

En los días que Draco había faltado de Hogwarts se habían suspendido el resto de visitas a Hogsmeade, además de haber nombrado un nuevo prefecto de Slytherin para cubrir la vacante de Pansy Parkinson, quien todavía no se sabía si estaría en condiciones de volver antes de fin de curso. Nada más sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, todos los alumnos le fueron inmediatamente con el cuento a Draco. " ¿Stuart Bennington nuevo prefecto? Después de todo seguro que es mejor que aguantar a Pansy, y menos mal que no han nombrado a Potter" pensó Malfoy.

Los profesores insistieron a Draco que no estaba obligado a hacer la ronda nocturna si no se encontraba del todo bien, pero él lo rechazó, no era ningún blandengue, si tenía obligaciones las cumpliría.

Esa noche, Hermione lo único que tenía en mente era hablar con Malfoy. Se cruzaron por uno de los pasillos y con un susurro "tenemos que hablar, después de la ronda en la clase de adivinación" Draco, sin pararse si quiera, dejó concertada la cita.

Después de la ronda, los dos se encontraron en el aula de la torre norte, Malfoy la miraba como si estuviera avergonzado.

– He estado muy preocupada ¿estás bien?¿te ha pasado algo?¿viste a Pansy Parkinson en San Mungo?- preguntó Hermione con impaciencia.

– No estuve en San Mungo, Hermione.- contestó Malfoy.

La chica se quedó con los ojos como platos. ¿El irresponsable de su padre lo saca de la enfermería y ni lo lleva a San Mungo?

_FLASH BACK_

Draco despertó en su habitación de la mansión Malfoy. Estaba totalmente solo y aunque se sentía débil y algo aturdido se levantó como pudo. No esperaba encontrarse allí, apenas recordaba nada de lo ocurrido y había perdido toda noción del tiempo. ¿Desde cuando estaba allí?¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?¿Por qué no estaba en Hogwarts?

Salió al pasillo, buscando a la única persona en quien confiaba dentro de aquella casa; su madre. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, uno de los elfos domésticos que trabajaban para los Malfoy salió a su encuentro.

– El señor Malfoy no debe salir de su habitación.- dijo la criatura.

– Llama a mi madre.- ordenó Draco.

El elfo desapareció y al poco su madre subía las escaleras seguida de la criatura.

– Draco, no debías haberte levantado, podrías haberte caído por las escaleras, aún estás débil.- dijo Narcisa.

Narcisa ayudó a su hijo a volver a la habitación, una vez allí despachó al elfo. Draco miraba a su madre sentado en la cama, esperando una respuesta.

– Tu padre te trajo de Hogwarts, te atacaron los dementores.

– Pero allí tienen una buena enfermería, no puedo faltar a las clases.- contestó Draco, dando a entender que no le gustaba que le hubieran sacado de allí.

– Te han tratado los mejores medimagos que conoce tu padre.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

– Desde ayer.

Mientras Draco se ubicaba en el tiempo se dio cuenta de la expresión de tristeza que embargaba a su madre. Una mezcla de tristeza y miedo se podían leer en sus ojos grises iguales a los suyos. Sin decir nada, Narcisa abrazó a su hijo con los ojos vidriosos.

– Mamá, ya estoy bien no te preocupes.- dijo Draco sonriendo a su madre.

La relación que les unía era muy diferente a la que tenía con su padre, desde siempre había encontrado en su madre el apoyo y el cariño que su padre le había negado, a ella la llamaba mamá, mientras que su padre lo llamaba padre, un término distante y frío que disfrazaba el temor y el odio que sentía hacia él.

Narcisa miró el reloj.

– Tu padre está a punto de llegar.- dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de Draco y avanzando hasta la puerta. Antes de salir le miró como si fuera la última vez que iba a verlo.

Draco se quedó intranquilo, sabía de sobra que su padre no acostumbraba a informar a su madre de sus trapicheos más ocultos, pero estaba claro que esta vez su madre sabía algo y que temía por él.

A lo lejos se oyeron las voces de sus padres discutiendo en el vestíbulo, no alcanzaba a entender lo que decían. Después unos pasos que se acercaban por las escaleras y el pasillo, y luego la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, haciendo que los cuadros de las paredes estuvieran a punto de caerse.

– Vístete ahora mismo, nos vamos.- ordenó Lucius.

Ni siquiera un "¿cómo te encuentras?"salió de su boca. Draco, murmurando para sus adentros obedeció y se vistió. Los dos bajaron hasta el sótano de su casa. Cuando pasaron por el vestíbulo, Draco volvió la mirada hacia su madre. Lo miraba como si se fuera a la guerra, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El sótano de la mansión Malfoy era un lugar húmedo y lúgubre, que contrastaba con la suntuosidad del resto de la vivienda. Para acceder a él se necesitaba una contraseña que Draco no sabía, además de que Lucius la cambiaba constantemente. Las únicas veces que había estado allí había sido en compañía de alguno de sus padres. Aquel lugar tenía el aspecto de una mazmorra medieval, con numerosos objetos extraños y desconocidos, y otros objetos que parecían útiles de tortura de la Edad media. En una sala contigua, había estanterías que cubrían por completo las paredes de la estancia, repletas de libros polvorientos y antiquísimos, aquella era la mayor biblioteca sobre Artes oscuras existente en el mundo mágico, ni siquiera comparable en interés con la sección prohibida de Hogwarts.

Draco miraba a su alrededor intentando grabar en su memoria todo aquello que contenía el sótano, las otras veces que había estado allí era un niño que curioseaba sin tener idea de lo que podía haber entre todos aquellos artilugios.

Lucius volvió a donde estaba Draco con un objeto en la mano.

– Estoy muy decepcionado contigo Draco.- dijo Lucius.

El chico estuvo a punto de reírse, estaba acostumbrado a que su padre comenzara con esas palabras una larga parrafada sobre su ineptitud como mortífago.

– Nunca te he encomendado tareas complicadas, entre otras cosas porque dudo de que fueras capaz de llevarlas a cabo correctamente.- el tono de voz de Lucius era despectivo, pero aquello seguía sin ser ninguna novedad- No hace falta que te repita que debería haber sido Marius y no tu el que estuviera en estos momentos a mi lado, él habría sido un gran apoyo, no como tu, que sólo eres un niñato consentido que no sabe apreciar el esfuerzo de su padre por llevarle por el camino correcto.

Draco pensaba "bla,bla,bla,bla...", estaba empezando a ser inmune a lo que su padre le decía, después de oír lo mismo cientos de veces, las cosas perdían su sentido. Estaba a punto de responderle en mal tono, pero no le apetecía que su padre le pegara, sobre todo porque se encontraba débil y no podría defenderse como quisiera.

– Ya sabes que pienso que nunca has tenido madera de buen mortífago, pero tengo que admitir que antes, al menos mostrabas interés, últimamente noto cierto pasotismo en lo que te digo o te mando. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no me informas? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no se nada sobre Hogwarts o Harry Potter o aunque sea un comentario despectivo sobre Weasley, la sangre sucia o cualquier otro inepto de esos que abundan por allí? ¿Se te está ablandando el corazón? ¿O es que es mejor pasearse por el colegio siendo admirado por todos por ser el hijo del ministro? De verdad que no se qué admiran de ti, debe ser tu apellido o tu insignia de Slytherin, que es lo único de ti que merece la pena.

– Estoy harto de que manejes mi vida a tu antojo, no puedes obligarme a ser algo si no tengo aptitudes para ello.- Draco tuvo que contestar, una cosa era estar acostumbrado y otra dejarse pisotear sin impedirlo.

– Oh, claro que puedo. Puedo obligarte a aceptar cuales son tus prioridades. – respondió Lucius con ironía- Hay momentos en la vida que te marcan, donde una vez que llegas ya no hay vuelta atrás. Eso mismo es lo que vas a hacer hoy. Tus prioridades quedaran marcadas en ti para siempre, quieras aceptarlas o no.

Lucius puso la mano de Draco sobre el objeto a la vez que él lo sujetaba. Una espiral de luces los transportó a otro lugar, una especie de caverna donde apenas entraba la luz. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad vio dos figuras.

– Ya estamos aquí, amo.- dijo Lucius arrodillándose en el suelo y tirando de Draco para que hiciera lo mismo.

Draco, arrodillado en el suelo, se sentía bloqueado, no era capaz de levantar la vista para mirar la figura que se había acercado a ellos con voz siseante, a quien su padre besaba el borde de la túnica. La figura se puso delante de él, esperando a que Draco hiciera lo mismo que había hecho su padre. Dudó. A su lado, Lucius lo miraba fulminándolo, ordenándole con los ojos que lo hiciera si no quería ser castigado. El chico accedió, sintiendo que mientras besaba aquella túnica todo su interior se revolvía. Sentía náuseas sólo de pensar ante quien estaba arrodillado, humillándose de aquella forma.

– Levántate, joven Malfoy.-ordenó aquella voz de la que no quería ver el rostro de donde provenía.

Tembloroso, Draco se levantó, viendo por primera vez en su vida a Voldemort. Nunca habría podido imaginárselo así. Tenía un cuerpo totalmente normal, algo más bajo que él, ya que él era alto, pero toda la normalidad desaparecía en aquel rostro repugnante de ojos rojos y rasgos de reptil.

– Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti. Te pareces mucho a tu hermano, fue un buen muchacho, muy fiel y servicial, lástima que lo perdiéramos.- dijo Voldemort.

Draco sentía más que nunca ganas de responder a aquel "ser", pero tenía que callárselo si quería sobrevivir. Voldemort podía notar la mirada del chico, los sentimientos encontrados que se agolpaban en su interior. Clavó sus ojos rojos en los grises de Draco, y su mente empezó a generar imágenes muy rápidas que se sucedían.

De repente, Voldemort se quedó sorprendido. Draco había bloqueado su mente y no podía extraerle recuerdos, aquellos pensamientos que sabía que Draco negara su condición de mortifago.

– ¡Oclumancia!- exclamó Voldemort casi divertido mirando a Lucius- después de todo tu hijo no es tan inútil como lo pintas, Lucius. La Oclumancia es una de las Artes Oscuras más difíciles.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Lucius no sabía explicar de donde Draco había aprendido Oclumancia, pero él ya lo sabía porque varias veces había intentado entrar en su mente sin conseguirlo. Por otra parte, Draco trataba de seguir bloqueando su mente, costándole un gran esfuerzo porque Voldemort era muy poderoso. Pero tenía que resistir si no quería poner en peligro a Hermione, Snape y a él mismo.

– Dame tu brazo, Draco.- ordenó Voldemort.

Draco estaba paralizado, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y sus músculos se negaban a responder. Voldemort cogió el brazo del chico en un movimiento brusco subiéndole la manga. Sacó la varita y apuntó al antebrazo. Un hilo resplandeciente salió de la varita dibujando sobre su piel la Marca tenebrosa. Draco gritó de dolor pues sentía como si un fuego invisible le quemara la piel. Segundos más tarde, la Marca brillaba, recién impresa, pero el dolor permanecía como una quemadura.

– A partir de ahora eres un mortífago, me perteneces, me servirás y obedecerás. Cualquier desobediencia por tu parte será castigada con la muerte así como cualquier tipo de deslealtad hacia mi o cualquier otro mortífago. Puedes irte.

Lucius y Draco se despidieron del Lord al igual que llegaron, arrodillándose y besando su túnica. Draco se sentía avergonzado de si mismo con unas ganas enormes de llorar y gritar de impotencia por no haber podido evitar que ocurriera aquello. Ahora entendía por qué su madre se encontraba en aquel estado. Pero muy en el fondo sentía alivio porque no le habían encomendado ninguna misión, aunque presentía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Draco no sabía como contárselo así que decidió ir al grano. Se levantó la manga de la túnica y le enseñó la Marca que ahora estropeaba su perfecta piel.

Hermione ni siquiera pudo gritar porque se había quedado sin habla. Draco seguía sintiéndose avergonzado, sentía que había fallado a la única persona que quería.

– Yo no quería, Hermione, tu lo sabes.- intentaba disculparse- mi padre dijo que era el momento de confirmar mi unión al Señor tenebroso. Decía que mi actitud últimamente dejaba mucho que desear para ser un buen mortífago, que mi fe estaba decayendo y que era el momento de afianzarlo definitivamente. No tuve elección. Si me hubiera negado me habría matado mi padre o el mismo Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione puso su dedo índice en los labios de Draco, en un gesto de que no debía seguir hablando.

– No me importa, yo se que no has podido hacer otra cosa, que no era tu intención. Que seas uno de ellos no va a apartarme de tu lado.- dijo ella besándole suavemente en los labios.

– Yo le vi, vi al que no debe ser nombrado, me vinculó a él para siempre a través de esta marca.- Draco miraba su brazo con repugnancia- sólo es cuestión de tiempo que me llame para alguna misión.

– ¿Viste a quien no debe ser nombrado? ¿Dónde?¿Había otros mortifagos?

– No, sólo mi padre, él y su sirviente y yo. No se donde era, utilizamos un traslador.

– Snape lo sabía...- murmuró Hermione.- él intentaba impedir que tu padre te llevase, lo oí todo cuando iban a la enfermería.

– Si se lo cuento a Snape le meteré en problemas con mi padre, y es lo último que quisiera. Snape es un mortífago también pero ante todo quiere que no me pase nada, y menos aún que pase lo que ya ha pasado.- contestó Draco con tristeza.

Hermione tuvo que simular sorpresa. Ya sabía que Snape iba con los mortifagos a espiar para Dumbledore, pero aquello no podía revelarlo.

Siguieron hablando. Aquel fue un encuentro algo triste, marcado por algo inevitable. Pero aún así hubo algo que habría roto todos los esquemas del mundo mágico. La amarga situación que vivían no impidió que los dos enamorados se amaran, la consumación del amor entre un mortífago y una sangre sucia era algo tan bello que nadie habría podido imaginarlo. La grotesca marca en el brazo del chico trazaba una línea invisible que no podían traspasar, ahora más que si alguna vez lo fue, lo suyo era una relación prohibida. Verdugo y víctima unidos por el amor, rompiendo las barreras, los prejuicios... como alguien dijo una vez, el amor lo puede todo.

**Bueno, en este capítulo es donde se me ocurrió hacer el bonus de "Los mortífagos también lloran", si queréis leerlo, está en mi perfil. Como estaba frustrada por la escasa aparición de Snape en el ff, dejé intuir una pequeña historia sobre él, que luego desarrollé en ese One Shot. ¿Será coincidencia que la chica se llamara Akasha? XDDDDD**

**Contesto los reviews:**

**Ana María: **Ay, si me llegaron los reviews ¡menos mal! Pero no se qué significan los mensajes naranjas que te salían, hasta el momento no me ha salido ninguno así. ¡Le diré a Hermione que invente poción anteojeras y me pase la receta, que falta me hace! XDDDD Lo de Cho… pues si, la pobre es tontica, pero Harry sólo le pidió ayuda para practicar hechizos, ella al menos es consciente de que no es buena en eso. Siiiii, ¡las aventuras del Fénix y la serpiente! XDDD (por cierto, creo que es una mala combinación jejejeje) Esto se está enredando, como tu dices, pero al final todo queda perfectamente resuelto. Hermione y Harry seguirán enfadados, pero demostrarán con hechos que, a pesar de todo lo que quieran aparentar, siguen creyendo en su amistad ;-D ¡besitos, guapa! Y actualiza pronto Galilea!

**Carly:** ¡¡my little sis! No sabes la ilusión que me hizo que me enviaras un review felicitándome los 100 reviews Aunque sigo afirmando que Ginny/Neville son la pareja ideal. ¿No te gustó lo de Luna/Harry? XDDDD no me des ideas que soy capaz de hacerte un ff venganza con esa pareja ¡muajajajaja! (otra vez me poseyó ¬¬). ¡¡Besitos!

**Marian:** ¡Qué bien que ya tengas cuenta! Ahora te obligaré, como buena twin, a dejarme review en todos los ff XDDDDD. Muchos besitos, mi sis.

**Yeraid:** Me alegro que te guste el ff. Cada vez se va poniendo más interesante ¿verdad? Espero que sigas leyéndolo, y gracias por dejarme mensajito. Besos.

**Marin Black:** Me alegro que te gustara la escena de Draco y Hermione. Pues sí, las conversaciones entre Harry y Sirius cada vez serán más filosóficas ¡el bebé peshosho me salvó la vida en este ff, es como la versión guay de Dumby! XDDD ¡A mi también me gusta mucho el capítulo del espejo! Pero ya ves, espero que con estos caps tengas suficiente para calmar tu curiosidad (aunque me da que no jejejeje. No te preocupes, la yegua de Cho desaparecerá de un momento a otro XDDDDD. Besitos y ¡vuelve! Que te echamos de menos. Snif snif

**Gina Herms88:** ¡¡hola! Bienvenida, me alegro que te guste el ff y espero que sigas leyéndolo. Muchas gracias por el review, hacen mucha ilusión ;-D ¡Ah! Yo te agrego al msn, pero ya ves, no voy a estar últimamente porque me voy de vacaciones, pero bueno, algún día coincidiremos ;-D ¡besitos!

**Mjgranger:** Gracias por el review ¿así que hace tiempo que lo sigues? Pero me extraña algo; cuando recibí tu review hacía no más de dos semanas que subí los caps nuevos, no se, revísalo, tal vez te hayas saltado algún capítulo por leer o te perdiste alguna actualización. Te aconsejo que actives la alerta de Autor o de Story, así te avisan. Por supuesto que lo terminaré, de hecho ya lo tengo escrito jejejeje.¡Besitos!


	37. Un descubrimiento interesante

**¡Hola!**

**Como ya sabéis, estoy de vacaciones y se me hace muy difícil meterme en internet. Pero bueno, ya que hoy estoy aquí quiero aprovechar para subiros unos cuantos capítulos para teneros entretenidas estas dos semanas que desapareceré del mapa jejejejeje.**

**Capítulo 37: Un descubrimiento interesante**

Las clases continuaron entre rumores y miradas furtivas a Harry. Intentaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando o haciendo los deberes porque sólo la idea de pasar a través de la sala común de Slytherin hacía que sus nervios se crisparan. Todos los Slytherins volvían la mirada hacia él en cuanto le veían, algo que le habría dado igual porque estaba acostumbrado si no fuera porque en sus miradas se podía ver el rencor más que nunca. En cierto modo, Harry no podía culparles, estaba casi tan seguro como ellos que lo sucedido había sido por su culpa por más que Sirius se lo negara.

Se sentía vacío. Sabía que su sola presencia en cualquier lugar lo convertía en lugar peligroso, sentía como si fuera una bomba de relojería que marcaba su tic tac preparándose para estallar en cualquier momento. Sentía frustración por su intento fallido en convertirse en animago. Sentía cobardía por no enfrentarse a su propio reflejo y decidir por si mismo no seguir con aquello. Entre todos esos pensamientos sólo dos cosas le daban ánimos para seguir el resto de la semana; la conferencia de orientación profesional sobre quidditch y su sesión de hechizos con Cho. Al final, con todo lo que había ocurrido el sábado en Hogsmeade olvidó pedírselo a Sirius, y tampoco se sentía con ganas de volver a pedírselo a Ron, no soportaba que él se convirtiera en animago mientras que él no. No estaba enfadado con él, pero él tenía su orgullo y en el fondo de su corazón podía sentir algo de envidia.

Para su alivio, los días pasaron volando entre estudio y tareas, y por fin llegó el viernes. Como siempre, la sala donde se daría la conferencia estaba abarrotada, y como siempre, él y Ron llegaban tarde.

Aquella conferencia no interesaba demasiado a Hermione, el quidditch no era algo que alguna vez se hubiera planteado como salida profesional. Cuando el conferenciante entró, le resultó familiar. Estaba claro que había visto a aquel hombre antes ¿pero dónde?

Se pasó la mayor parte de la charla tratando de asociar a aquel hombre hasta que por fin lo consiguió. Le había visto en las gradas de Slytherin el día que había tomado la poción multijugos para transformarse en Harry, y ahora que lo recordaba, aquel hombre no le quitaba ojo de encima. Resultaba que aquel individuo era ojeador para los equipos profesionales de quidditch. Durante la conferencia, no estaba muy segura de si era porque ella no dejaba de mirarle intentando asociarlo o por otra razón, el ojeador tampoco dejaba de mirar a Hermione. _"Debe sentirse intimidado, debería ser más discreta"_ pensó Hermione.

En cuanto la charla acabó, el hombre charlaba con los demás profesores. Hermione no tenía intención de hacer ninguna pregunta y se disponía a salir de la sala cuando el hombre la llamó.

– ¿señorita Granger?

La chica sorprendida se giró hacia el hombre.

– ¿si?

– Quiero felicitarle por su actuación en el último partido de quidditch. Para ser su primer partido me dejó totalmente impresionado. ¿No se ha planteado seguir la carrera profesional en el quidditch?- preguntó el ojeador.

Hermione no sabía qué decir, aquel hombre no sabía que quien jugaba realmente era Harry. Tenía que fingir.

– La verdad es que no, llegué de forma accidental al equipo. Me siento halagada por su observación, pero mis metas van orientadas hacia otro camino.- dijo Hermione pensando _"¿he parecido demasiado pedante?"_

– Es una lástima, señorita Granger, pocas veces he visto un buscador novato tan bueno como usted.- dijo el ojeador.

Cuando Hermione se volvió vio que el ojeador estaba siendo "acosado" por todos los integrantes de equipos de quidditch de Hogwarts, incluidos Ron, Draco y Harry.

En cuanto Hermione tuvo un momento a solas con Draco, la pregunta fue inevitable.

– ¿Qué te dijo ese hombre en la conferencia?- preguntó Draco.

– Me elogió por mi actuación en el partido de quidditch.- contestó Hermione.

Draco se sintió algo molesto, ¿por qué ese hombre elogiaba a Hermione y a él no? Él también era un buen buscador y más experimentado. La chica leyó perfectamente en la cara de Draco lo que estaba pensando.

– Ese hombre estaba en las gradas de Slytherin durante el partido de Gryffindor que yo jugué, él no te ha visto jugar a ti, si no seguro que te habría elogiado también.- dijo Hermione como "premio de consolación".

– ¿Cómo sabes tu que ese hombre estaba en las gradas de Slytherin si tu estabas jugando?- preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, pero rectificó de inmediato, además sin tener que decir ninguna mentira.

– En realidad ese hombre venía a ver a Harry, pero claro, Harry ya no juega. Él me lo contó porque lo vio en las gradas (bueno una pequeña mentirijilla)- resolvió Hermione.

– Así que Potter tiene enchufe... debí suponerlo ¡como no!- dijo Draco fastidiado- El omnipresente Potter tiene ojeadores que vienen a verlo jugar...Pues me alegro de que ese ojeador se diera con un canto en los dientes, ¡ja!

– No te preocupes, el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar.- dijo Hermione.

Ella realmente sabía la rabia que aquello debía suponer para Draco, Harry siempre era el héroe, el buscador que siempre atrapaba la snitch... y eso le hacía sentir el eterno segundón. Cuando había dicho lo de que el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar lo había dicho totalmente de corazón.

– No me interesa el quidditch como futuro, pero si es lo que Potter quiere soy capaz de hacerlo sólo para fastidiarle. ¡Qué se ha creído! Si él tiene enchufe yo tengo doble enchufe, ¡mi padre es el ministro!

Hermione lo miró pensando _"ya le salió su antigua vena Malfoy"._ Al ver como le miraba Draco recapacitó, antes muerto que pedir ayuda a su padre.

Ya pasada la conferencia, lo único que mantenía animado a Harry era su cita con Cho. Continuaron con las maldiciones. Harry notaba progresos en el Imperius pero aquello no le resultaba muy alentador porque Cho seguía siendo incapaz de resistir la maldición. Una vez más, se propuso pedírselo a Sirius.

Draco volvió tarde a su habitación, después de pasar un rato con Hermione. La idea de que Dumbledore pusiera como nuevo prefecto a Stuart le facilitaba las cosas. El chico ponía empeño en sus labores de prefecto y no le resultaban tan desagradables de compartir como con Pansy. También tenía otro punto a su favor, Stuart pasaba de estar pendiente de lo que él hacía, cuando terminaba la ronda volvía a la sala común sin intentar averiguar donde estaba Malfoy, entre otras cosas porque él mismo tenía cosas que ocultar, la fama de "don juanes" de Stuart y Adam no les había llovido del cielo...

Draco entró en la habitación con todo a oscuras y sin encender una pequeña luz para no despertar a los demás. A tientas caminaba hacia su cama cuando algo en el suelo le hizo caer, perdiendo el equilibrio y yendo a parar a la cama de Harry. Se levantó sobresaltado. _"Dios, voy a despertar a Potter, cuando vea la hora que es se chivará..." _Los ronquidos habituales de Crabbe y Goyle indicaban que seguían dormidos profundamente. _"A esos no les despierta ni una bomba que les caiga al lado"._ Pero algo raro había en todo aquello. Potter ni siquiera se había movido. Aquello no era normal, sobre todo habiéndose caído encima de él de una forma brusca.

Draco pensaba en esto tanteando el camino hacia su cama, pero se volvió. ¿Estaría muerto Potter? Encendió la varita sin preocuparle despertar a Crabbe y Goyle, entreabrió una de las cortinas de la cama adoselada y Potter seguía en la misma postura como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se acercó más, ya algo asustado pensando en que podría haberle pasado algo, no porque le preocupara lo que pudiera pasarle a Harry sino más bien por un posible ataque dentro de su dormitorio. Harry respiraba, dormido._ "Esto es muy raro"._ Sin pensárselo dos veces zarandeó a Harry sin que hiciera el más mínimo movimiento, ni intentara despertar. Volvió a zarandearle con más fuerza, era imposible que alguien no se despertara con semejante vaivén.

Se quedó allí parado pensando unos minutos. No sabía si ir a avisar a Snape, pero no eran horas, tendría que contárselo por la mañana. Pero estaba seguro de que algo tramaba Potter... Atando cabos, recordando las vacaciones de semana santa... él hizo el hechizo desdoblador para ir a la habitación de Hermione...

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara. Podía deshacer el hechizo en ese mismo momento con solo decir "Unifico"y quedarse allí esperando para ver con regocijo la cara de Potter al saber que había sido descubierto. Pero no, aquello era un plan muy simple, sería mejor esperar, averiguar si realmente era el hechizo desdoblador y lo mejor de todo, averiguar a dónde iba Harry mientras su doble los engañaba.

Se apostó en su cama como un cazador esperando a su presa, con las cortinas cerradas excepto una pequeña rendija que le permitía ver la cama de Potter. El sueño que tenía había desaparecido por la expectación.

Pasaron horas. Todo estaba muy oscuro y no podía mirar la hora que era, pero empezaba a cansarse, de vez en cuando se le cerraban los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se le estaba haciendo eterno... Abrió un poco de la cortina esperando que la luz de la luna le dejara ver la hora, pero ya estaba amaneciendo. Eran las 6 de la mañana. _"¡Este Potter es un descarado! ¿Cuánto tiempo nos la llevará pegando delante de nuestras narices?" _Draco estaba impaciente por pillar a Harry, aquel idiota se creía que podía engañarle. Empezaba a dudar si se habría quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y Harry ya había vuelto. Oyó que la puerta de la habitación se abría con mucho cuidado, pero no lo suficiente como para que él estando despierto no lo oyera. No veía a Harry por ninguna parte hasta que vio como aparecía de la nada junto a su cama. Cogió la capa invisible y un mapa, que sabía que cual era porque Hermione le había hablado de él, y guardó ambas cosas en su mochila. _"Ah, ahí es donde guardas tus preciados tesoros"_, vio como apuntaba a su cama, no podía ver lo que decía ni tampoco lo podía oír, pero no hacía falta, ya estaba comprobado que era el hechizo desdoblador.

Se acostó con una inmensa sensación de bienestar cayendo de inmediato en un profundo sueño. ¡Qué mayor felicidad que la de haber pillado con las manos en la masa a Potter!

A la mañana siguiente, si Crabbe y Goyle fueran más listos, podrían haber pensado que Malfoy también había hecho el hechizo desdoblador porque no encontraban la manera de despertarlo. Malfoy se despertó muy tarde. Bajó a la sala común con expresión triunfante esperando el momento en que se encontrara con Harry. No pensaba decirle ni insinuarle nada, tenía que seguir confiado para poder averiguar la segunda parte del plan: a donde iba.

Ese sábado hacía una semana del ataque de los dementores. Ron había esperado el día para poder hablar con Sirius sobre su aprendizaje de animago. No habría más salidas a Hogsmeade y tampoco pensaba pedirle la capa invisible a Harry porque notaba que su amigo estaba algo resentido con ese tema. Fue hacia el despacho de Sirius con la inquietud de que éste le dijera que no podían continuar con aquello dentro de Hogwarts. No habían hablado desde que se vieron en La casa de los gritos y Sirius se sorprendió un poco cuando Ron llegó a su despacho.

– Verás, Sirius, yo quería preguntarte si podíamos seguir con el entrenamiento aunque nos hayan prohibido las salidas. No creo que sea buena idea pedirle la capa a Harry, no se si estarás de acuerdo con seguir aquí en Hogwarts.- expuso Ron.

– Bueno, yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea salir del colegio, después de lo que pasó. Podíamos seguir aquí, en mi despacho, pero hay que tener cuidado de que nadie te vea rondar muy a menudo por aquí.- dijo Sirius.

– Claro, no te preocupes, seré discreto.- dijo Ron, aquel era el momento de preguntar lo que no preguntó la última vez- ¿sabías tu que mi animago era un fénix? He estado pensándolo y los fénix son unos animales muy especiales, no creo que yo tenga nada de extraordinario.

– No sabía que tu animago fuera un fénix, pero después de lo que viste en el espejo y de que aparecieran las plumas en tus manos, todo encajaba perfectamente.- dijo Sirius.

Ron le miraba impaciente por saber más, esperando una explicación.

– Los fénix tienen unas características especiales; son fieles y leales, por ejemplo Fawkes, acude en ayuda de aquellas personas fieles a Dumbledore, también pueden soportar grandes cargas y además sus lágrimas son curativas.

– Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero no sé que parecido tiene conmigo, ni puedo soportar grandes cargas ni mis lágrimas son curativas, que yo sepa.- dijo Ron riendo.

– Es algo metafórico.- Sirius también rió con la respuesta de Ron.- Tu eres una persona leal, siempre has acudido a ayudar a Harry incluso en los malos momentos. Viste en el espejo todas las veces que has estado a su lado ayudándole, incluso cuando Harry estuvo enfadado contigo en la Copa de los tres magos. En cuanto a soportar grandes cargas, pues se refiere a que siempre has soportado estar en segundo plano, tanto con Harry, que todos sabemos que siempre se lleva el protagonismo, como con tus hermanos. Ellos siempre han sido los destacados en tu familia, ellos fueron prefectos, aunque tu ahora también lo seas, también algunos han sido Premio Anual o capitán de quidditch, siendo el orgullo de tus padres.

Ron recordaba perfectamente cada imagen que vio en el espejo y todo concordaba con la explicación de Sirius.

– Sobre las lágrimas curativas. Claro que no tienes ese poder, pero tal vez sea algo innato en ti, algo para lo que realmente sirves y que puede que aún no sepas.

– ¿Puede que ser medimago es con lo que mejor encajo?- preguntó Ron y Sirius asintió.

Ron suspiró aliviado, por fin podría decidirse por una carrera profesional, siempre y cuando obtuviera los Éxtasis suficientes. Aquello le había abierto los ojos, llevaba todo el curso dudando sobre qué escoger, todo le atraía, y como decía Hermione, al final de curso estaría planteándose estudiar todas las carreras. La sanación también le atraía, y teniendo en cuenta que la explicación de Sirius había dado de lleno en el clavo, ¿por qué dudar de eso?

– Gracias, Sirius, tu explicación me ha aclarado un montón las ideas.- dijo Ron- ¿Cuándo podemos continuar?

– Mejor a una hora en la que no haya mucho alboroto por los pasillos y que no corras el riesgo de que alguien te vea venir.- dijo Sirius pensando en qué hora podía ser.

– Por la noche no puedo, tengo la ronda nocturna y por las tardes tenemos entrenamiento intensivo de quidditch, el partido está a la vuelta de la esquina.- dijo Ron.

– Pues entonces, mañana antes del desayuno.

Ron aceptó, aunque no le apeteciera madrugar un domingo por la mañana.

Con la convalecencia de Draco, el examen del castigo de esa semana tuvo que ser aplazado. Desde luego a los profesores no se les olvidaba y no les habían pasado la mano ni porque Draco hubiera estado enfermo. Así que el lunes siguiente tendrían examen y trabajo doble. Hermione estaba muy agobiada porque lo llevaban fatal, sobre todo porque Draco también tenía entrenamiento intensivo de quidditch y no podía asistir a la biblioteca por las tardes y ella no podía llevarlo todo sola. El partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor sería el sábado siguiente, ella no estaba nerviosa porque en realidad no jugaba pero si estaba fastidiada por tener que encontrarse con Harry para hacer la transformación. Podía negarse, pero con ella jugando de buscadora Gryffindor estaría en desventaja frente a Slytherin, después de todo Draco era muchísimo mejor buscador que ella. Aunque... ¿realmente le importaba que ganara Gryffindor?

Después de que Draco terminara el entrenamiento del sábado por la tarde, los dos estaban en la biblioteca rodeados de libros, tenían que estudiar y los trabajos quedaban muy lejos de estar terminados.

– Esto es inútil, no nos va a dar tiempo a terminarlos ¿y si finjo ponerme enfermo?- sugirió Draco, pero Hermione lo miró regañándole con la mirada.

– No me gustan las trampas, aún tenemos todo el domingo.

– Por mucho domingo que nos quede es imposible que nos de tiempo a terminarlos, tu lo sabes.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, buscando una solución desesperada, cualquier cosa antes que entregar un trabajo incompleto.

– ¿Crees que Snape te daría permiso para quedarte toda la noche en la biblioteca?- dijo Hermione, era lo único "legal" que se le ocurría.

– ¿Toda la noche?- Draco ya había pasado esa noche en vela espiando a Harry, no le apetecía nada pasar otra noche seguida sin dormir.- Puedo preguntarle, pero seguro que me regaña.

– Yo le preguntaré a la profesora McGonagall, tampoco creo que le haga mucha gracia, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

– ¿Qué más da si lo entregamos incompleto?

– Por encima de mi cadáver.- dijo Hermione riéndose.

– Sí, ya me lo imagino.- rió Draco también.

– Será mejor que les preguntemos los dos, después de la cena.- dijo Hermione.

Cuando terminó la cena, Draco y Hermione se levantaron rápidamente antes de que los profesores se fueran del Gran comedor.

– Habla tu primero, Snape no te odia como a mi.- dijo Hermione en voz baja cuando se acercaban.

– Queríamos pedir permiso para utilizar la biblioteca mañana por la noche, como estuve enfermo y tengo entrenamiento intensivo no nos ha dado tiempo terminar los trabajos para el lunes.- dijo Draco con su mejor sonrisa.

– Señor Malfoy, si en lugar de dedicarse a esa estupidez del quidditch empleara su tiempo en cosas más útiles...- dijo Snape.

– Severus, no seas así, es el último partido que el señor Malfoy va a jugar en Hogwarts, debe estar muy ilusionado.- contestó McGonagall.

– Pero Minerva, los alumnos no pueden estar a esas horas fuera de sus dormitorios.- dijo Snape con un bufido.

– Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, hablaré con la señora Pynce para que os de las llaves de la biblioteca. ¿Tu que dices, Severus?- dijo McGonagall.

– Que seré especialmente exigente con el trabajo que me entreguéis el lunes, así que aprovechad la bondad de la profesora McGonagall y no os dediquéis a perder el tiempo.- dijo Snape bastante fastidiado.

El domingo, después de la ronda nocturna, Draco y Hermione fueron a al biblioteca con todas sus cosas. A Draco, sólo de pensar que le quedaba toda la noche sin dormir ya le producía sueño. Aún así, la noche anterior los dos se quedaron en sus salas comunes hasta muy tarde adelantando trabajo.

Después de llevar un rato enfrascados en el trabajo, a Draco se le cerraban los ojos y escribía con una letra que parecían garabatos.

– No puedo, me muero de sueño.-dijo Draco, se levantó para espabilarse un poco, y luego se acercó a Hermione y le besó en el cuello.

– Eh, recuerda a Snape "no os dediquéis a perder el tiempo".- dijo Hermione imitando la voz de Snape.

– Todavía me preguntó a qué vino ese comentario.- dijo Draco riéndose- no creo que él sepa nada de lo nuestro, si no ya me habría echado un buena reprimenda.

– Se me ocurre algo, aunque ya es muy tarde, pero podíamos ir a las cocinas, los elfos domésticos podrían darnos una jarra de café para mantenernos despiertos.- dijo Hermione.

– Vale, lo que sea pero que me quite el sueño que tengo, no doy pie con bola.- contestó Draco.

Los dos salieron disimuladamente de la biblioteca.

– Tu nunca habías estado en las cocinas ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione recordando cuando Draco estuvo resfriado y le había llevado algo a la enfermería.

– No, pero tengo curiosidad.

Llegaron al cuadro del bodegón donde estaba la entrada a las cocinas. Hermione rascó la pera del cuadro y la puerta se abrió. Aunque era tarde, habían elfos por allí trabajando, preparando cosas para el desayuno. En seguida varios elfos se acercaron a ellos en actitud servicial.

– ¡Señorita Granger! ¿Qué podemos hacer los elfos por usted, señorita?- dijo Winky.

– Gracias Winky, ¿me podríais preparar una gran jarra de café, por favor?

– Claro, señorita Granger, lo que usted mande, señorita.- dijo Winky alejándose- ¡Dobby! La señorita Granger amiga de Harry Potter está aquí.

Pero Dobby estaba escondido detrás de una mesa asustado porque Draco estaba allí, y lo que más asustado le tenía era que les había visto entrar cogidos de la mano, aunque se habían soltado al ver a los elfos. ¡Tenía que avisar a Harry Potter de que su amiga iba con magos tenebrosos!

Hermione se extrañaba que Dobby no apareciera, lo buscaba con la mirada hasta que vio una pequeña figura escondida bajo la mesa.

– ¡Hola Dobby!- dijo Hermione sonriente.

Dobby salió de su escondite, nervioso y casi temblando de miedo, miraba con sus enormes ojos a un lado y a otro, parecía incapaz de articular palabra.

– ¿Dobby? ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Hermione muy extrañada.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Dobby miraba a Draco con terror, y cuando éste se acercó a donde estaban, el elfo volvió a esconderse bajo la mesa.

– ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- preguntó Draco.

Antes de que Hermione contestara, Dobby salió de debajo de la mesa corriendo para esconderse en otro sitio, pero los reflejos de Draco eran muy buenos y tuvo tiempo de agarrarlo antes de que se escapara.

– ¡¡¿Tu!- exclamó Draco con desprecio.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco sabía que Harry había liberado a Dobby pero no sabía que éste trabajaba ahora en Hogwarts. Aquel bichejo sabía mucho sobre su familia y no le agradaba que ahora estuviera bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore sobre todo sabiendo que siendo libre no tenía que guardar lealtad a los Malfoy.

Hermione estaba casi escandalizada por el trato de Draco hacia Dobby.

– Oye, no le trates así.-dijo Hermione indignada.

– Es un maldito traidor.- dijo Draco sujetando con fuerza a Dobby que intentaba escapar.

– Señorito Malfoy, Dobby nunca ha traicionado a su familia. Dobby es libre.- dijo el elfo temblando de miedo.

– Como yo me entere de que vas contando cosas, no hace falta que te diga lo que haré ¿verdad?- amenazó Draco levantando a Dobby del suelo.

– ¡Ya basta!- exclamó Hermione haciendo que Draco volviera a poner a Dobby en el suelo.

Winky llegaba con una bandeja llena de pasteles y la jarra de café, se quedó asustada también por lo que veía.

– Gracias Winky- dijo Hermione cogiendo la bandeja y haciendo un gesto a Draco para que la siguiera.

La mirada de Hermione era muy seria y Draco decidió no hacerla enfadar más, pero no podía dejar ahí la cosa.

– Quedas advertido.- se volvió Draco hacia Dobby señalándolo con el dedo.

Los dos salieron de las cocinas de camino a la biblioteca.

– Draco, no me ha gustado nada la actitud que has tenido con Dobby, esas criaturas merecen respeto además de que no estoy de acuerdo con su esclavitud.- reprendió Hermione.

– ¿Qué sabrás tu? Defensora de causas perdidas.- masculló Draco.

Hermione se paró en seco, sorprendida por el tono en que Draco le había hablado, no lo hacía en ese tono desde que fueran enemigos.

– ¿Cómo? No te voy a permitir que me hables así.- dijo ella.

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- dijo Draco con desesperación- ese bicho...

– Elfo doméstico.-apuntó Hermione.

– Bueno, lo que sea. Ahora trabaja para Dumbledore, sabe muchas cosas sobre los Malfoy.

– Ha tenido mucho tiempo para decirle a Dumbledore cosas de tu familia, y no parece que lo haya hecho ¿no? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

Draco tuvo que callarse para darle la razón a Hermione, pero sentía que no podía confiar en aquella criatura.

En la primera clase del lunes había dos claras ausencias: Hermione y Draco.

Cuando la señora Pynce entró en la biblioteca los encontró dormidos sobre la mesa. Los chicos oyeron el ruido y se despertaron.

– ¡Dios mío, ya son las 9!- dijo Hermione al mirar el reloj y despertó a Draco- ¡Nos hemos quedado dormidos!

Los dos salieron a toda prisa para la segunda clase. Ni siquiera el café había conseguido mantener a Malfoy sin sueño, bien entrada la noche, le pidió a Hermione que por favor le dejara dormir un ratito. La chica accedió y terminó lo que quedaba del trabajo para después intentar descansar también algo antes de que llegara la mañana. Pero al final, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de despertarse.

Con esa semana había empezado el mes de Mayo, y contra todo pronóstico el tiempo empezó a empeorar. Los integrantes de los equipos de quidditch se sentían contrariados por ese cambio en el tiempo. El mes de Mayo se caracterizaba por incluir los últimos partidos de la temporada, habitualmente con buena climatología. Los entrenamientos eran intensivos a pesar de la lluvia.

– Yo lo sabía, sabía que llovería en el partido contra Slytherin.- dijo Ginny al volver del entrenamiento a la sala común.

– Deberías quitarle el puesto a Trelawney, Ginny.- contestó Ron.

– ¿Qué tal lo lleva Hermione? Hace tiempo que no hablo con ella y como tampoco viene con nosotros a los entrenamientos.- preguntó Ginny.

– Pues bien, no parece muy nerviosa.- improvisó Ron, la verdad era que Ginny acababa de recordarle que tenía que hablar urgentemente con Hermione.

– Ya también estoy más tranquila, parece que últimamente Stuart y Adam están más apaciguados, a lo mejor hasta se olvidaron de mi.- dijo Ginny esperanzada.- Tal vez recapacitaran después del ataque de los dementores.

Ron asentía mientras su hermana hablaba aunque en realidad había dejado de escucharla, estaba más preocupado por buscar algo que convenciera a Hermione. Con la actitud que tenía desde que se enfadó con Harry temía que se negara a hacer el cambio, y eso podría ser un desastre para Gryffindor en el partido.

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, había vuelto de su entrenamiento solitario y clandestino, y se estaba dando una ducha. Cuando salió, estaba solo, como era habitual, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle apenas aparecían por el dormitorio hasta la hora de acostarse. Se había vestido y recogía sus cosas para ir a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea cuando oyó un leve ruido a sus espaldas.

No había oído la puerta ¿quién demonios se había aparecido allí? Sin pensárselo dos veces agarró la varita y se dio la vuelta.

– ¡Eh tu!- dijo Harry amenazando con lanzar algún hechizo.

Pero a quien se encontró fue a Dobby. Suspiró aliviado, empezaba a pensar que estaba afectando a su integridad psicológica el estar siempre en el punto de mira.

– Dobby ¿qué haces aquí?

– Dobby vino a advertir a Harry Potter.- dijo Dobby mirando con ojos asustados a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

Harry casi puso los ojos en blanco, no sabía qué era peor, que Dobby le advirtiera o que no.

– Dobby quiere advertir a Harry Potter que su amiga va con magos tenebrosos, señor.- Harry levantó una ceja, incrédulo, esperando a que Dobby siguiera explicando algo mas.- Dobby los vio el otro día, a la señorita Hermione Granger y al señorito Malfoy.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

– Dobby, Hermione y Malfoy están castigados y tienen que trabajar juntos, claro que los viste.- contestó Harry.

– ¡Pero cuando Dobby los vio no estaban trabajando, estaban en las cocinas, y era de noche, señor!

Aquello ya le cuadraba menos, pero recordó que se habían quedado toda la noche en la biblioteca. Tal vez se refiriera a esa noche.

– La señorita Hermione no parecía enfadada con el señorito Malfoy. Y Dobby sabe que son magos tenebrosos. La amiga de Harry Potter puede estar en peligro.

Nada de aquello era nuevo, ¿para eso iba a advertirle Dobby? Empezaba a pensar que Dobby se había aficionado a la cerveza de mantequilla como Winky.

– Dobby sabe que el señorito Draco hará como el señorito Marius, Harry Potter tiene que tener cuidado con él.

– ¿Señorito Marius? ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Harry.

Dobby se dio cuenta de que no debía haber dicho eso y empezó a golpearse contra la cama.

– No tienes por qué castigarte, Dobby, ahora eres libre.

Pero Dobby desapareció al instante sin que le diera tiempo a preguntar nada más. _"¿Quién es Marius?¿y qué tiene que ver con Draco? "_se preguntaba Harry.

Durante la ronda nocturna, Ron aprovechó para tener una charla con Hermione.

– El sábado es el partido de quidditch.- dijo Ron esperando a ver lo que ella contestaba.

– Ya ¿y qué?

– Pues que... no estarás pensando en negarte a hacer el cambio por Harry ¿verdad?

– ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo cumplo mi palabra.- dijo Hermione molesta- La verdad es que no me apetece nada hacerle ese favor a Harry pero...

– Bueno, más bien Harry es el que te hace el favor a ti-corrigió Ron.

– Oye, otra como esa y si que me niego a hacer el cambio. Podría jugar como buscadora si quisiera pero tengo que tragarme mi orgullo para que vosotros os aseguréis ganar el partido.

– ¿Vosotros? Dirás nosotros ¿no? Acaso tu no quieres que Gryffindor gane.- Hermione pasó de contestar a Ron a ese comentario.

– Lo haré, pero no para darle el gusto a Harry, sino porque ninguno de vosotros, digo, de Gryffindor, tiene la culpa de que Harry sea un estúpido egoísta.

Lo cierto era que Hermione habría deseado con todas sus ganas que Harry fuera el que jugara en toda regla y que Draco cogiera la snitch antes que él, así tendría el momento de gloria que se merecía. Lo malo de la situación era que si Draco conseguía atrapar la snitch antes que Harry, todo el mundo pensaría que el triunfo era sobre ella y no sobre él.

**Ahora vamos con el siguiente.**


	38. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**Por fin el capítulo del partido XDDDDD. Quizás no sea lo que os esperabais, no sé…**

**Capítulo 38: Slytherin vs Gryffindor**

Días antes del partido, Hermione tenía clase de Aritmancia mientras que Ron y Harry tenían Adivinación. Padma compartía las clases de Aritmancia con Hermione, cosa que a ojos de Hermione la hacía parecer más sensata que su hermana Parvati. Estaba algo extrañada porque Padma se había sentado junto a ella durante la clase.

– Ya se que no hablamos mucho, Hermione, pero quería pedirte un favor.- dijo Padma algo ruborizada.

– Sí claro, si está en mi mano ayudarte.- dijo Hermione esperando a ver qué le pedía Padma.

– Bueno, verás...- parecía que Padma no sabía muy bien como empezar- Ron y yo hemos estado hablando sobre el tema y...hemos pensado que tal vez sea el momento de dar el paso definitivo en nuestra relación.

Hermione se sonrío al oír a Padma. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso_? "Este Ron... podría habérmelo dicho él, mira que meter a la pobre Padma en este marrón"_ Pero luego se imaginó a Ron, hablándole sobre ese tema, y no se lo podía imaginar, seguro que al final ni sería capaz de decirle nada.

– Hemos pensado que como Pansy ya no está, pues si podrías dejarnos el baño de las prefectas para nosotros la noche del viernes.- terminó de decir Padma, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

– Eso está hecho, mujer. No os preocupéis, lo tendréis enterito para vosotros.-dijo Hermione muy divertida.

"_Y pensar en todo lo que tuvimos que armar Draco yo..."_ pensó la chica.

– Muchas gracias, Hermione, te debemos un favor, ya sabes, lo que sea.-contestó Padma.

– Anda ya, no digas tonterías. Bueno, si, tened mucho cuidadito ¿eh?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que Padma se pusiera aún más roja.

– Oh, si claro.- contestó Padma.

– ¡Señorita Granger y señorita Patil, poneos a trabajar y dejad la cháchara!- les regañó la profesora Vector.

Hermione le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y ésta le sonrió antes de volver a ponerse a trabajar.

Harry había notado que Ron estaba algo inquieto durante la clase de Adivinación, no le preguntó por qué, supuso que eran los nervios por el partido del Sábado, pero cuado salieron del aula se despejaron sus dudas.

– Harry, quería pedirte consejo sobre una cosa.-dijo Ron, más rojo aún que su pelo.

– Si es algo sobre animagia, no creo que sea el más indicado, lo he dejado y no pienso volver a intentarlo.- contestó Harry, que todavía seguía algo molesto por eso.

– No, no es eso.- dijo Ron y añadió en voz muy muy baja.- es algo sobre las relaciones...ya sabes... relaciones sexuales.

Harry tuvo que reprimirse la risa por el misterio que Ron le estaba dando a todo aquello. "Ni que yo fuera Casanova" pensó Harry, y estuvo tentado a decirle que mejor le pidiera consejo a Adam y Stuart. Pero él también se puso rojo, nunca habían hablado de esos temas tan embarazosos.

– No sé, qué quieres saber.- dijo Harry sabiendo que su respuesta implicaba responder a cualquier pregunta.

En aquel momento pasaban por su lado Parvati y Lavender enfrascadas en sus habituales cotilleos.

– Seguro que Parvati le habrá hablado largo y tendido sobre el tema a Padma.- dijo Harry.

– Seguro que sí.- rió Ron.- además le cogí a Ginny sin que lo supiera sus revistas de "Brujas adolescentes", pero sí, mucha teoría bla,bla,bla pero en el momento de la verdad es ¡¡imposible acordarse de todo lo que dicen!

"_¿Ron leyendo Brujas adolescentes? Esas ridículas revistas para chicas. Y luego dicen que los chicos siempre pensamos en lo mismo... y son ellas las que se pasan el día cotilleando sobre el tema" _pensó Harry.

– Por supuesto que es imposible acordarse de todo, ¡es que eso es lo que no tienes que hacer! Estar pensando en la teoría, tiene que ser todo más espontáneo, y borra de tu memoria todo lo que has leído.- contestó Harry.- ¿Es la primera vez para los dos?

– Sí.

– En mi caso, no era la primera vez para Cho, así que me dejé llevar, también un poco por el miedo a no estar a la altura, pero eso es una tontería. Ni si quiera se te ocurra pensar eso, luego todo saldrá bien sea como sea.- dijo Harry.- Supongo que algo habréis intimado ya, tu me entiendes.

– ¡Pues claro!- dijo Ron casi indignado.

– Entonces ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber.- dijo Harry guiñándole con complicidad.- Sólo hazla sentir la única mujer sobre la tierra. ¿Cuándo es el gran día?

– El viernes por la noche.

– ¿El viernes? ¿El día antes del partido?- exclamó Harry.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada, puede estar bien para liberar tensiones...

Harry se rió porque se había sentido como los entrenadores de los equipos que prohíben a sus jugadores tener relaciones antes de los partidos. _"Menuda chorrada" _pensó.

Hasta que llegó el viernes, Hermione se divertía al ver a Ron cada vez más nervioso, pero no le decía nada sobre ese asunto. Se reía para sí misma cuando pensaba en cantarle la canción de Malfoy.

En clase de DCAO, era la última donde se sentaban juntos Ron y Hermione, porque en Pociones ella lo hacía con Malfoy, gracias a la intervención de Sirius. Ron no estaba dando ni una en la clase, y Snape ya le había quitado varios puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa.

– Ron, tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien. El baño estará solo para vosotros y yo no voy a aparecer, te lo aseguro.- dijo Hermione pensando en que ella tenía cita con Draco.

Una voz justo detrás suya hizo que diera un salto.

– Señorita Granger, si el señor Weasley tiene dudas no es usted la que tiene que responderle. ¿10 puntos menos para Gryffindor?- dijo Snape con su habitual sarcasmo.

"_¿Habría oído algo Snape sobre lo que estaba hablando a Ron?",_ luego recapacitó en la respuesta de Snape y tuvo que aguantar la risa al imaginarse la _escena "no me imagino a Ron yendo a preguntar ese tipo de cosas a Snape, a lo mejor a Draco si, pero a Ron..."_ Pero la idea de Draco preguntando a Snape tampoco la convencía mucho, le resultaba tan absurdo relacionar a Snape con cualquier acto romántico...

Luego recordó la conversación de Snape con Lucius. _"En realidad alguna vez tuvo que estar enamorado incluso iba a tener un hijo,_ (aquella idea seguía sin encajarle), _porque ahora lo vea como un amargado no quiere decir que lo haya sido siempre. Después de todo, era motivo suficiente para que sea como es, a su novia embarazada la mató un auror... eso es muy duro. O sea que, si la mató un auror quiere decir que era mortifaga también."_ Luego miró a Draco, que ahora también era un mortífago_. "Si después de todo los mortifagos son también personas y tienen sentimientos."_

Rápidamente llegó la noche. Hermione salía del baño de las prefectas con una sonrisa admirando su obra. Había preparado a conciencia la estancia para el encuentro amoroso de su amigo. Había dejado preparado el baño con burbujas y sales, con un hechizo que mantenía el agua caliente. Luego también había puesto numerosas velitas por toda la habitación, dejándola en una romántica penumbra. También había puesto una botella de champán (esperaba que Ron no se emborrachara porque tenía partido a la mañana siguiente) con dos copas y un cuenco de fresas con nata. Así que salió para hacer la ronda nocturna satisfecha por su actuación.

Cuando Ron y Padma creyeron que los demás prefectos se habían ido a dormir, corrieron cogidos de la mano hasta el baño. Entraron besándose con pasión, disimulando que los nervios les comían por dentro. Se separaron y fue entonces cuando vieron lo que Hermione les había preparado. Los dos se quedaron alucinados porque no se esperaban algo así.

– Qué linda Hermione.- dijo Padma.

– Sí, la verdad es que no me esperaba esto.-dijo Ron agradeciendo el detalle de su amiga.

– Esto está mucho mejor que el vestuario del campo de quidditch.- dijo Padma.

– ¡Ni punto de comparación!

– Parece que habrá que tomar un baño ¿no?- dijo Padma acercándose a Ron para besarle y quitarle la túnica. Ella ya estaba completamente desnuda...

Tanto Hermione con Draco en el aula de Adivinación, como Harry con Cho en su dormitorio, se acordaban a cada momento de lo que podía estar pasando entre Ron y Padma, y sonreían para ellos mismos. Aquella noche, parecía que todos tenían tensiones que liberar...

– ¿Nerviosa por el partido de mañana?- preguntó Draco mientras se abrazaban frente a la chimenea.

– ¿Estás nervioso tu?- dijo Hermione en el mismo tono de rintintín que Draco había usado.

– ¿Yo? Vamos, ¿desde cuando el aprendiz es mejor que el maestro?- dijo Draco, medio en broma medio en serio.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro...- dijo Hermione advirtiendo.

– Sea lo que sea, sabes que no voy a ablandarme contigo, no te pienso dejar ganar por muy novia mía que seas.- advirtió también Draco.

– No espero menos de ti, me sentiría muy ofendida si lo hicieras.- dijo Hermione.

– Oh, ten por seguro que no lo haré.

Cuando Hermione se levanto el sábado, lo único que la tenía completamente fastidiada era tener que encontrarse con Harry. Intentaría no cruzar ni una palabra con él si le era posible.

Los alumnos comentaban con impaciencia durante el desayuno, mientras el techo del comedor estaba completamente negro. El día había amanecido lluvioso, como lo había estado el resto de la semana, pero aquella negrura sólo indicaba que estaba a punto de caer una buena tormenta. A menos que cayera un rayo a alguno de los jugadores, el partido seguiría adelante, y eso no esperanzaba demasiado a los equipos. En la mesa de Gryffindor todos daban ánimos a Hermione, como la estrella del equipo. Ella les sonreía por compromiso pues su orgullo se sentía herido al saber la verdad, que le atribuían méritos que no merecía. Mientras que en la mesa de Slytherin todos alababan a Malfoy, sin saber que Harry sería el buscador.

Como era habitual en esos casos, los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff llevaban banderines y estelas para animar a los Gryffindor. Hermione deseaba llevar en aquel momento una pancarta gigante que animara a Slytherin.

– Vas a hacerlo muy bien, Hermione.- dijo Padma junto con algunas amigas de Ravenclaw que llevaban pancartas y banderines de Gryffindor.- Y muchas gracias por el detalle de anoche.

Padma se había puesto algo roja al decirle aquello a Hermione, pero ella había sido su cómplice y tenía que agradecérselo.

– No hay de que, espero que todo saliera bien.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pícara.

– Si, si, todo salió perfecto.- dijo Padma poniéndose mas roja que el banderín de Gryffindor que llevaba.

– Ya sabes, para otra vez sólo tienes que pedírmelo.-dijo Hermione.

Esto ocurría mientras iban camino del campo de quidditch. Algunos de los chicos del equipo de Gryffindor junto con Ron y Ginny esperaban en la puerta del vestuario de las chicas.

– Bueno, Hermione, cuando estés lista vienes al despacho del capitán, tómate el tiempo que necesites.-dijo Ron.

Hermione comprendía perfectamente a lo que Ron se refería con "tómate el tiempo que necesites", o sea que esperara a que llegara Harry.

Las chicas entraron en el vestuario para cambiarse, pero una vez más Hermione tuvo que esperar a Harry.

– ¿Te espero?-dijo Ginny después de ponerse el uniforme del equipo.

– No hace falta, Ginny, ahora mismo voy.

Ginny se fue hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir llegó Harry.

– Ah, hola Harry. ¡Hermione! Tienes visita, no tardes.-dijo Ginny antes de cerrar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas.

Harry y Hermione estaban solos, mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada, aunque las miradas eran totalmente distintas. La mirada de Harry era de arrepentimiento, de tristeza y de anhelo mientras que la de Hermione era de odio, rencor y deseos de venganza.

– Hermione, de verdad, lo siento mucho, siento lo que pasó, yo no quería que te enfadaras...- intentaba disculparse Harry, pero Hermione hacía como si no le escuchara.

– Es un poco tarde ¿no crees?- le interrumpió Hermione- espero que esto te haya servido para pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas o de darlas por supuestas. No tengo nada que hablar contigo así que dame tu ropa y punto. Ah, y no creas que esta farsa me está gustando, que conste que lo hago sólo por Ron, ni por ti ni por el equipo de Gryffindor, sino por Ron, que es el único a quien puedo considerar amigo.

Harry estaba comprobando lo que se temía, que no había quien fuera capaz de convencer a Hermione cuando se ponía en ese plan. Sin contestarle, porque para qué iba a hacerlo si iba a ser algo inútil...se fue a la ducha para ponerse el uniforme de quidditch de Hermione y pasarle su ropa a ella.

Hermione había estado fastidiada por el inevitable encuentro con Harry pero ahora se sentía mejor, puede que fuera la única oportunidad de dejarle algunas cosas claras.

– Espero que a Cho y a ti os vaya de maravilla ¿le has pedido matrimonio ya?- dijo Hermione con claro tono irónico.

Harry, cambiándose dentro de la ducha no contestó.

– Ah, a lo mejor es que no estás seguro de tu relación. ¡Qué lastima! Si al final te veo más solo que la una, sin novia... sin amiga...- dijo Hermione soltando una risita de suficiencia.

¿Cómo podía estar disfrutando tanto con eso? Se preguntaba Hermione, que se crecía con cada palabra hiriente que le dedicaba a Harry. Durante ese tiempo incluso había pensado en que tal vez su actitud hubiera sido demasiado exagerada pero ahora sabía que no, que esa actitud altanera era lo que quería, la hacía sentir poderosa, además de otras muchas cosas que sabía sobre Malfoy y que no hacían más que posicionarla en el lado contrario a Harry. A veces esa confusión de intereses la abrumaba, no sabía si es que se estaba dejando influenciar o si realmente cada paso de que daba alejándose de Harry lo hacía por su propia voluntad.

Harry salió de la ducha, visiblemente molesto por los comentarios de su amiga. Porque era una chica... que si no le habría partido la cara allí mismo. No entendía cómo había cambiado tanto Hermione, le resultaba imposible creer que su amiga del alma se pareciera cada vez más a Malfoy. Si es que eran clavados. Estuvo a punto de decirle que se parecía a Snape con tanto sarcasmo. Harry cogió su ropa en un puñado y se la tiró a Hermione a la cara para que se cambiara.

– Vaya modales.-dijo Hermione, algo divertida, metiéndose en la ducha.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, Harry pensaba _"Gracias a dios que es el último partido, no soportaría otra sesión como esta sin darle un par de bofetadas que la hagan bajar de las nubes. No se como Ron la soporta...bueno, es que con Ron no es así, es sólo conmigo."_

Hermione salió con el uniforme de Slytherin puesto. No era de su talla pero se miraba al espejo, gustándole lo que veía. La serpiente bordada en la túnica, el verde, gris y negro como combinación de colores... sentía una extraña sensación de orgullo, y ahora comprendía la habitual pose de Malfoy, siempre sacando pecho, orgulloso de su casa y su insignia.

Le pasó a Harry varios pequeños tubos de ensayo con poción multijugos para que las guardara en el partido y se tomaron su parte. Al cabo de un minuto ya se habían transformado.

Antes de irse, Hermione le dio a Harry su Nimbus 2001 con las letras desvanecidas, y sintió como si le diera asco tener que prestarle su escoba.

– Nos veremos después del partido. Ah, y no te vengues de mi haciendo un mal papel, hay un ojeador muy interesado en ver mi actuación.- dijo Hermione saliendo del vestuario con una pequeña carcajada.

Harry se quedó allí un momento antes de ir al despacho del capitán, reflexionando sobre Hermione. Sentía como si hubiera perdido la guerra, ella no estaba por la labor de perdonarle, pero lo habría aceptado si no fuera por esa actitud arrogante que tenía con él. ¿Algo tan malo había hecho como para que su amiga le dedicara tal desprecio?

Oyó que la puerta del vestuario se abría, seguro que Ron venía a buscarlo, pero en aquellos momentos lo que menos le apetecía era ir a jugar al quidditch. El quidditch siempre le había servido de evasión pero no ahora. Tenía que salir a jugar para engrandecer la figura de Hermione. Por un momento incluso pensó en no tomar la poción multijugos y transformarse en Harry delante de todo el colegio. Si no lo hacía, era también por respeto a Ron y a que, a diferencia de Hermione, a él si le importaba que Gryffindor ganase.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, había olvidado que alguien había entrado, pero volvió a recordarlo cuando esa persona le abrazó por detrás.

Sobresaltado se giró de inmediato y si no se hubiera quedado sin habla habría fastidiado el plan gritando con toda su voz masculina encerrada en cuerpo de chica: _"¡¡¡¿¿¿Malfoy!"_

Malfoy estaba allí, sonriente y algo sorprendido de su reacción. ¿Qué hacía allí Malfoy?¿Estaría tramando algo para gafar el partido?

Antes de que fuera capaz de decidirse por una de sus respuestas, Malfoy caminaba hacia él, y Harry lentamente iba retrocediendo.

– ¿Te he asustado?-dijo Draco al ver la cara de espanto de Hermione.- Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Harry cada vez estaba más extrañado. Si hubiera tenido la varita cerca le habría hecho alguna maldición.

Su mente trabajaba de forma vertiginosa buscando una explicación cuando se vio interrumpida por algo que le dejó en estado de shock.

Los labios de Draco estaban sobre los suyos. Retrocediendo había llegado hasta la pared y ahora estaba acorralado. Harry seguía paralizado, apretando los labios con fuerza pero estaba tan traumatizado que Draco consiguió abrirlos con su lengua y profundizar el beso. Su mente no dejaba de enlazar situaciones y atar cabos, sin estar pendiente a lo que ocurría, pero ¡¡¡¿qué estaba haciendo! Se encontró correspondiendo el beso de Draco y se soltó bruscamente.

– ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? Primero no me dejas besarte y luego... ese beso ha sido muy raro, no ha estado mal pero...ha sido diferente ¿no crees?- dijo Draco, pero Harry estaba pálido y a punto de vomitar.- Bueno, veo que estás nerviosa así que no quiero empeorarlo. Pero recuerda, no te voy a dejar ganar porque seas mi novia.

Draco salió del vestuario con sigilo, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que un Slytherin había entrado en el vestuario de los Gryffindor y empezaran a pensar que había tramado algo.

A Harry, cada vez que recordaba la escena le entraban arcadas. Tuvo que sentarse y mojarse con agua para espabilarse porque estaba incluso mareado.

" _Así que era eso. Hermione y Malfoy son novios. Y pensar que no le hice caso a Ron durante todo este tiempo en que sospechaba cosas. Eso explica mucho. Después de todo, hasta Dobby tenía razón... Lo siento Hermione, no me esperaba esto de ti, para mi estás muerta."_

Y completamente traumatizado y con muy mal cuerpo se fue hasta el despacho del capitán donde le esperaba el resto del equipo. Allí todos le preguntaron por su mal aspecto, pero no pudo contestar. Miró la escoba que llevaba inconscientemente en la mano. Le era tan sospechosamente familiar... "un regalo de navidad" recordó las palabras de Hermione_. "Sí claro, un regalo de navidad, a quien vas a engañar, ¡esta es la Nimbus 2001 de Malfoy!"_

Cuando los dos equipos salieron al campo y se colocaron uno frente al otro, Harry estaba todavía en estado shock. Vio que los dos capitanes, Ron y Malfoy, se daban la mano por un acto de protocolo, no porque así lo sintieran, y pensó en qué podría haber ocurrido si en lugar de él fuera Ron el que hubiera descubierto a Hermione. No sabía qué hacer, si decírselo a Ron cuando el partido acabase o callárselo para siempre. Sería muy violento para él explicarle los detalles de cómo lo había descubierto. Un sentimiento de repugnancia le recorrió de pies a cabeza, más acentuado si cabe después de ver las miraditas furtivas que le dedicaba Malfoy. _"¿Realmente se aman? No puedo creerlo... Seguro que detrás de todo eso hay algún interés, no puede ser que... Me niego a admitir que se amen así sin más."_

Cho soltó de la caja todas las pelotas y comenzó el juego, no sin antes mirar a Harry (con la apariencia de Hermione) como si quisiera que uno de los rayos que amenazaban con la tormenta lo dejara fulminado allí mismo.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se encontraba en las gradas de Slytherin mirando atentamente con los prismáticos. Se sentía más relajada que la última vez, ya que ninguno de los integrantes del equipo estaba allí además de que tampoco lo estaba Pansy Parkinson, sólo tenía la molestia presencia de Crabbe y Goyle, que sin ser alentados por Malfoy, parecían ignorarla.

Cuando el partido llevaba ya unos minutos, oyó que alguien llegaba y se sentaba algunos asientos atrás en las gradas. Volvió la mirada y allí se encontró con el profesor Snape acompañado de Lucius Malfoy y el ojeador.

"_Seguro que Lucius está extendiendo sus redes para influir en el ojeador en beneficio de Draco." _pensó Hermione. Pero algo le resultaba extraño, Draco no le había comentado nada de que su padre iba a ver el partido, estaba segura de que si lo hubiera sabido habría estado más nervioso, ya conocía la presión que su padre ejercía sobre él. Al menos le tranquilizó ver que Snape estaba allí. Snape no le caía bien pero tenía que admitir que los últimos descubrimientos sobre él le daban muchos puntos a su favor en cuanto a seguridad para Draco se trataba.

– Otro gol para Slytherin. Aventaja a Gryffindor 50 a 0.- comentó Seamus.

Hermione había estado distraída y no se había dado cuenta de que Slytherin había comenzado a aventajar.

– Parece que la lluvia está haciendo mella en el equipo de Gryffindor, que no consigue hacerse con la quaffle.- comentó Seamus.- De nuevo la quaffle en posesión de Slytherin. Adam esquiva una bludger sin problemas, pasa a Stuart pero... ¡Ginny Weasley consigue arrebatar la quaffle!... Un momento, Ginny ha vuelto a perderla y el balón vuelve a estar en posesión de Slytherin, ahora Stuart se acerca al área peligrosamente...

Hermione miraba a Ginny y veía cómo hacía señas a Ron, pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado pendiente del cazador como para hacerle caso. Luego buscó con los prismáticos a Draco y Harry. Los dos estaban afanados dando vueltas por el campo tratando de ver el destello dorado de la snitch, pero parecía que esa tarea iba a estar difícil por la densa lluvia que caía sobre el terreno e juego. De todos modos, a Hermione le pareció que Harry estaba demasiado parado, no se le veía tan alerta como otras veces. _"¿Lo estará haciendo a propósito para fastidiarme?"_

Y es que Harry estaba muy desconcentrado, se empeñaba en buscar la snitch, pero a parte de que la lluvia no le dejaba ver más allá de unos metros, cada vez que Draco aparecía por allí cerca le desconcentraba aún más. Aquello había sido un golpe demasiado bajo para él, y cada vez que veía al rubio sentía que su corazón se resquebrajaba un poco más apunto de romperse en pedazos. _"¿Cómo había conseguido apartar a Hermione de su lado para siempre?"_ Era cierto que la culpa sólo la había tenido él mismo por elegir a Cho, pero juraría que Draco había sido el detonante del cambio de actitud de su amiga.

De repente, Ginny apareció a su lado.

– ¿Qué haces ahí parada, Hermione? Necesitamos que cojas la snitch cuanto antes, estamos teniendo muchos problemas con la quaffle.- dijo Ginny volviendo rápidamente a su puesto. Estaba claro que con la lluvia, Harry no era capaz de enterarse de lo que Ron iba ordenando a cada uno.

En las gradas de Slytherin, Hermione intentaba oír la conversación que se traían los hombres a sus espaldas.

– Así que ese es tu hijo... Desde luego que tiene la mejor escoba del momento.- comentó el ojeador a Lucius.

– Por supuesto que tiene la mejor escoba del momento, es una lástima que Harry Potter no juegue, veríamos si era capaz de coger la snitch antes que Draco.-dijo Lucius con tono de superioridad.

Hermione cada vez estaba más agachada intentando pasar desapercibida, pues una sola pregunta de esos hombres la obligarían a contestar descubriendo el engaño.

– ¡Milagrosamente, Andrew consigue interceptar la quaffle y por primera vez Gryffindor se acerca al área de Slytherin!- seguía comentando Seamus.- Andrew es seguido de inmediato por Townsend y Bennington, un duro marcaje sin duda, pero el cazador de Gryffindor está ya muy cerca de los aros. ¡Ohhh! Una bludger golpea a Adam, que cae de la escoba dejando un hueco en el marcaje, parece que Andrew está a punto de tirar pero Stuart hace una entrada y Andrew se ve obligado a pasar la quaffle a Ginny que está muy cerca del aro izquierdo. Stuart no consigue interceptar el pase y Ginny...¡vaya pirueta de la pequeña de los Weasleys! Consigue la quaffle, está a punto de tirar...pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Se le resbaló el balón?

Una vez más, Hermione veía cómo Ginny se quejaba a Cho, haciendo gestos raros. Hermione no sabía qué pasaba pero juraría que había gato encerrado en todo aquello.

– La ventaja en el marcador sigue siendo para Slytherin 100 a 20. Espero que Hermione Granger atrape la snitch pronto porque el equipo de Gryffindor no parece tener un buen día.-comentó Seamus.

– Hermione Granger, es buena esa chica, me dejó muy impresionado en el partido contra Hufflepuff.-dijo el ojeador con un tono natural pero Lucius debió echarle una de sus miradas y añadió rápidamente:- No he tenido el gusto de ver a Draco, pero estoy seguro de que es mucho mejor buscador.

– Draco aprendió a volar a la vez que a andar.- zanjó Lucius.- Nada que ver con esa sangre suc...

Hermione se reprimía las ganas de mirar hacia atrás.

– Es increíble que los Slytherins no hayan cometido ningún penalti ¡algo digno de verse, ya que no es su costumbre!- dijo Seamus, pero la profesora McGonagall debía haberle regañado porque no volvió a hacer otro comentario sobre el "sospechoso juego limpio de los Slytherins."

Draco sobrevolaba el área, con un ojo buscando algún rastro de la snitch entre la espesura de la lluvia y con otro ojo pendiente de Hermione. Ella no podía ganar bajo ningún concepto, él se convertiría en el hazmerreír de Gryffindor si una novata le ganaba. Pero había algo raro en el comportamiento de Hermione ese día, estaba como distraída.

Ginny estaba desesperada, no había conseguido marcar ni un solo gol en todo el partido y perdían ya por 130-20. Se acercó a Ron, que también veía impotente cómo el marcador parecía congelado para Gryffindor.

– Dile a Hermione que deje de perder el tiempo y busque la snitch en serio, como Malfoy la vea antes que ella no tiene nada que hacer. La rayo de plata de Malfoy le da mil vueltas a su Nimbus.-ordenó Ron.

– Ron, soy incapaz de coger la quaffle.- se quejó Ginny.

– Ya me estoy dando cuenta, Ginny.-dijo Ron como si Ginny fuera tonta.

– Lo digo en serio, cada vez que la cojo se me cae, por más que la aprieto se resbala... y no creo que sea por la lluvia.- explicó Ginny.

– Déjate de excusas y vete ahora mismo a por Adam, se cayó de la escoba y parece algo tocado, puedes quitársela fácilmente.

Ginny se alejó de allí con un bufido, harta de que Ron no hiciese caso de lo que decía.

Draco se acercó a uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin.

– Si ves que Granger va por la snitch no dudes en mandarle una bludger, no podemos perder, la copa de quidditch depende de este partido.- dijo Draco en voz alta para que Hermione le escuchara. La actitud de Hermione estaba siendo muy rara y temía que ella sí se estuviera dejando ganar a posta. Por eso necesitaba recurrir a la amenaza, no aceptaría ganar por compasión.

Mientras, Ginny se había acercado a Adam, que por la caída tenía un brazo algo lastimado, y lanzó un pase algo débil a Stuart que Ginny interceptó fácilmente, no sin antes ver en la cara de Adam y Stuart una sonrisita malévola. Ginny tenía firmemente agarrada la quaffle, era imposible que se le escapara, pero sin saber cómo, la pelota resbaló y fue a parar a otro cazador de Slytherin.

– ¡¡Vosotros dos! ¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez? – les gritó Ginny, pero los cazadores seguían riéndose de ella viendo como el otro cazador marcaba otro tanto.

Hermione miraba el reloj desesperada, estaba a punto de cumplirse una hora desde que tomaron la poción y comenzaba a notar la transformación. Disimuladamente se agachó para tomar otra dosis.

En el campo, Harry no se había dado cuenta de la hora ni de los síntomas de la transformación, pues estaba seguro de que había visto el destello de la snitch a pocos metros entre la lluvia y se lanzaba a por ella lo más rápido que le permitió su escoba. Draco, no muy lejos de allí además de estar con un ojo fijo en Hermione, se dio cuenta y salió disparado hacia ella.

Draco estaba muy cerca de alcanzar a Harry e hizo un gesto a uno de los golpeadores, que aunque dudando, acató la orden de su capitán: enviar la bludger a Granger si ésta iba por la snitch.

Draco, seguido de la bludger estaba a punto de alcanzar la snitch, llegando a ponerse a la par de Harry, iban codo con codo. Miró a su derecha con expresión triunfante pues se disponía a acelerar y sabía que la aceleración de la Nimbus no era nada comparada con la de su Rayo de plata.

Pero algo hizo que casi se cayera de la escoba. Totalmente empapada, Hermione lo miraba pero su pelo mojado pegado a la cara dejaba ver una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Si no hubiera sido por la inercia que ya llevaba su escoba se habría quedado parado allí mismo. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Vio de pronto cómo la cara de Hermione cambiaba a una expresión de alarma. Draco volvió la vista hacia su izquierda, pero era demasiado tarde, la bludger que iba hacia Hermione le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Saltó de la escoba por el golpe llevándose a Harry por delante que también cayó al suelo, y con él, los pequeños botes de poción multijugos, perdiéndose entre la lluvia sin poder ser localizados.

Cayeron desde una altura considerable, Draco estaba inconsciente por el golpe de la bludger en la cabeza y Harry, algo dolorido pero sin nada grave empezaba a darse cuenta de la transformación, tanteando el suelo inútilmente en busca de los pequeños tubos.

Sin preocuparse por el estado de Draco, Harry era consciente de que era cuestión de minutos que su transformación fuera completa. No podía quedarse allí a destapar la farsa en medio del campo de quidditch y de todo el colegio. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo de allí, irse al vestuario de las chicas y esperar a que Hermione volviera.

– Parece que ha habido abandono por parte de los buscadores. Draco Malfoy está inconsciente después del golpe de la bludger mientras que Hermione Granger, no sabemos por qué ha abandonado el juego.-comentó Seamus muy extrañado, nunca se había encontrado con una situación semejante y no sabía que pasaría.

En las gradas de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy no pudo reprimir un gesto de decepción hacia Draco por haber sido golpeado y no haber cogido la snitch. Hermione lo escuchó y sintió el mismo odio que Draco sentía por su padre. ¿Acaso no le importaba si su hijo estaba bien o no? ¿Solo importaba que hubiera cogido la estúpida snitch?

Cho pitó tiempo muerto, para que atendieran a Draco y ver la gravedad del asunto. Ginny aprovechó para comentarle lo que le había estado sucediendo durante todo el partido.

– Creo que han puesto un hechizo a la quaffle.- dijo Ginny decidida.

– Vamos Ginny, no pongas esas excusas tan infantiles.- dijo Cho incrédula.

– Dame la quaffle y te lo demostraré.-dijo Ginny.

Cho no tenía nada que perder por aquello así que pidió la quaffle y se la puso en las manos a Ginny, que la agarraba fuertemente, de eso no había duda. Y así, sin más, la quaffle cayó al suelo sin que Ginny pudiera sujetarla.

– ¿Has visto? ¿Tengo o no tengo razón?- dijo Ginny.

– ¿Quién ha hechizado la quaffle?- preguntó Cho.

– Pues quienes van a ser, míralos como se ríen.- dijo Ginny señalando a Stuart y Adam que no se habían bajado de las escobas.

– Tendré que advertir de esto a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Snape.-dijo Cho marchando a la grada de los profesores.

Después de un rato de deliberaciones y de que se confirmara que Draco no podría seguir jugando ese partido, se decidió suspender el partido por abandono de un buscador, baja del otro buscador y juego sucio por parte de los cazadores de Slytherin por hechizar la quaffle para impedir que Ginny fuera capaz de cogerla. Los espectadores fueron abandonando el campo algo decepcionados pero con la esperanza de que el partido tendría que volver a repetirse.

**¡Ahhhhh! Admito que me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Lo de Ron y Padma, fue una petición expresa de una amiga mía, Marian, no tenía pensado poner nada de ellos en ese sentido, pero como ella me lo pidió pues le di su deseo. Y bueno, ya quise aprovechar para darle un toque divertido.**

**Lo de Draco y Harry… es obvio que no lo hice con intención slash ni nada de eso, pero es que desde el principio supe que era así como Harry tenía que descubrir lo de Draco y Hermione. **

**Me alegro que os gustaran los capítulos anteriores, ya veo que lo de Ron también os gusto, qué bien.**

**Y bueno, si muchas me quisisteis mandar un Avada por haberle hecho eso a Draco, sorry, pero creo que terminaréis de mandármelo en el siguiente capítulo XDDDDD (yo me voy escondiendo por si acaso)**

**A por el tercero del día.**


	39. Presa del silencio

**Ya os digo, yo me voy poniendo a cubierto por si me llega alguna maldición.**

**Por cierto, no me da tiempo a contestar los reviews, sorry, pero es que estoy en el ciber y no me va a dar tiempo si me entretengo. De todas formas muchas gracias a:Meilin Snape, amsp14, hermichan, Eugeblack, Marin Black y Boni (por dejarme el aviso, ya lo leere cuando pueda, ok?)por dejarme review y prometo contestar para la próxima.**

**Espero que esta vez no se borre ninguno de vuestros reviews, ya se que hubo problemas con el servidor, y bueno, me basta con saber que lo mandasteis aunque no os pudiera contestar en el capítulo anterior. ¡sorry!**

**Capítulo 39: Presa del silencio**

Draco fue llevado de inmediato a la enfermería por los integrantes del equipo y el profesor Snape. Al verlo, la señora Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua en señal reprobatoria, el quidditch se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en un juego peligroso que le daba mucho trabajo.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado esta vez al señor Malfoy?- comentó Poppy algo sorprendida de la cantidad de veces que había tenido a Draco ese curso en la enfermería. _"Este muchacho está realmente gafado"_ pensó riendo para sí misma.

– Una bludger le golpeó en la cabeza y cayó de la escoba. Está inconsciente desde entonces.-explicó Adam.

– Ya veo, si es que sois unos salvajes.- regañó la señora Pomfrey no sin darse cuenta de que Adam se agarraba el brazo dolorido.- ¿Y a usted, señor Townsend, le pasó algo¿Otra bludger?

– Sí, también me golpeó una bludger, pero no es nada, sólo me duele un poco.- dijo Adam.

– Anda, siéntese ahí que le revise.- dijo la enfermera.

Poppy revisó el brazo de Adam, que no tenía ningún hueso roto, y le puso un vendaje. Luego fue a revisar a Draco, no tenía ninguna herida en la cabeza.

– El señor Malfoy estará unos días con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero no es nada grave. Será mejor que se quede aquí hasta que se encuentre mejor, aunque recupere la consciencia me temo que tendrá mareos y no creo que sea buena idea que ande subiendo y bajando escaleras a menos que esté totalmente recuperado.- dijo la señora Pomfrey a Snape pensando en que si dejaba marchar a Draco con mareos lo tendría de nuevo en la enfermería en menos de un día.

En el campo de quidditch, las gradas se habían quedado vacías. Hermione estaba preocupada por el golpe de Draco, pero ya sabía que esos accidentes eran habituales en el quidditch y que no sería nada grave. Lo que la inquietaba era el por qué Harry había abandonado el juego de aquella manera, así que salió corriendo hacia el vestuario de las chicas.

Cuando entró en el vestuario, estaba Harry totalmente transformado.

– ¡No te tomaste la poción! Serás irresponsable...- dijo Hermione alarmada. Ahora había dos Harrys en la habitación.- No habrá venido Ginny ¿verdad?

Harry no tenía ganas de contestarle, ni si quiera de mirarle a la cara. Su Hermione era una asquerosa traidora, novia de su peor enemigo. Ya no sabía por qué razón hacía aquello ni si actuaba de espía para Draco. Todo le había venido tan de repente que sus pensamientos se agolpaban inconexos en su mente, claro que, ninguno de aquellos pensamientos era positivo hacia ella.

– Contéstame ¿Ginny te ha visto?- dijo Hermione desesperada zarandeando a Harry.

– No vuelvas a tocarme.- gruñó Harry apartándola de un golpe.

– Oh, vaya, ahora el señor Potter se hace el víctima.- se burló Hermione.

– Dame mi ropa ahora mismo, no aguanto un segundo más en esta habitación con alguien como tu.- dijo Harry ante el asombro de Hermione.

La chica no entendía por qué Harry se estaba comportando así, tal vez ella se había pasado un poco de la raya con sus comentarios sarcásticos. Harry se puso su ropa de Slytherin y se fue de allí. Tenía mucho que pensar. No sabía si decirle abiertamente a Hermione que había descubierto su traición o si callárselo e intentar averiguar hasta que punto estaba involucrada con Malfoy.

Algo más tarde Harry se encontró con Ron, a quien no había visto desde que salió corriendo del campo de quidditch.

– Harry ¿qué pasó¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma?-preguntó Ron.

Harry deseaba soltarle a la más mínima lo que había descubierto sobre Hermione, pero mirando a su amigo supo que enterarse de algo así sólo le traería graves problemas. No estaba seguro de que Malfoy sobreviviera a un ataque de ira de Ron si se lo decía. Así que decidió mantenerlo para sí mismo.

– Cuando Malfoy se cayó, me tiró a mi de la escoba. Estaba empezando la transformación y la poción se cayó, no podía encontrarla y tampoco podía transformarme delante de todos, así que decidí salir de allí.- explicó Harry.

– ¡Qué desastre! Nos hemos librado por muy poco.- exclamó Ron.

Harry vio que Hermione se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

– Lo siento, Ron, tengo que irme.- dijo Harry sintiendo un profundo odio hacia Hermione. No soportaría tenerla delante sin decirle lo que era; una traidora.

Ron miraba a Harry extrañado cuando Hermione llegó hasta él.

– He oído a unos Slytherins al salir de la enfermería. Malfoy ya está consciente y dice que vio una cicatriz en mi frente. ¡Ron, nos han descubierto, no se el castigo que nos tendrán preparado, puede que nos expulsen por esto!- dijo Hermione alarmada.

– Tranquila Hermione¿realmente han tomado en serio lo que Malfoy ha dicho? Recuerda que se ha llevado un gran golpe en la cabeza, pueden pensar que está delirando.

– No sé si le creen o no pero... ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

– No tienen pruebas de...- Ron se quedó pensativo cambiando su rostro al mismo estado en el que estaba Hermione- ¡dios! La poción se le cayó a Harry¡si que hay pruebas!

– Ron, Ron, Ron, que vamos a hacer, nunca debimos hacer esto, nos van a expulsar.- decía Hermione casi llorando zarandeando a Ron para que le diera una solución.

– Lo único que se me ocurre es ir a buscar las pociones antes de que a alguien se le ocurra buscar pruebas.- dijo Ron.

– ¡Sí! Yo iré. Lo que sea pero que no me expulsen.- dijo Hermione bastante más aliviada.

En la enfermería había una conversación muy animada sobre el mismo tema.

– ¡Digo que vi sobre la frente de Granger la cicatriz de Potter!- decía Malfoy desesperado entre la impotencia y el terrible dolor de cabeza.

– Señor Malfoy, es normal después de un traumatismo tan importante el tener alucinaciones.- dijo la señora Pomfrey.

– ¡Yo no tengo alucinaciones!- exclamó Draco, que tuvo que volver a tumbarse por el intenso dolor que le taladraba el cerebro.

– Mi hijo puede ser todo lo que quiera, pero no es un mentiroso.- dijo Lucius, que aún no se había marchado de Hogwarts- Si dice que lo vio, es que lo vio.

– Señor Ministro, si lo desea puede llevarlo a los mejores medimagos y coincidirán en lo mismo que yo.-dijo la enfermera reprochando que la última vez se lo llevara a San Mungo.

Lucius Malfoy no creía una palabra de lo que Draco decía, pensaba que una vez más, Draco trataba de llamar la atención, pero tenía que darle credibilidad en público. Él sólo estaba en Hogwarts por otro asunto más importante.

– Por esta vez, señora Pomfrey, no me llevaré a Draco.- dijo Lucius con su habitual tono meloso lleno de hipocresía- Es muy tarde y tengo muchos asuntos que solventar.

Antes de que diera la hora de la cena, Ron y Hermione salieron de incógnito hasta el campo de quidditch para buscar los tubos de ensayo, lo que les costó un gran esfuerzo debido a la lluvia y a la oscuridad, pero finalmente los encontraron.

– Oye Hermione¿aquel no es Crookshanks?- dijo Ron señalando un gato color canela que deambulaba por los terrenos del castillo.

– Desde luego que este gato es idiota, con la lluvia que está cayendo. Es muy típico de él escaparse y no aparecer hasta varios días después.- dijo Hermione.

– A ver si la señora Norris nos va a sorprender teniendo pequeños Crookshanks.- dijo Ron riéndose.

– Que sea un gato no quiere decir que tenga mal gusto.-dijo Hermione también riendo.

Ron y Hermione fueron hacia donde habían visto a Crookshanks, lo llamaban, pero el gato no hacía caso y se estaba internando en el bosque prohibido.

– Ah, así que es ahí a donde va... Pues no pienso ir a por él, ya sabe volver solito.- dijo Hermione molesta porque el gato no le hiciera caso.

Después de la cena, Hermione se dirigía al baño de las prefectas cuando vio a Crookshanks que había vuelto lleno de barro.

– Eres un desastre voy a tener que darte un baño.-dijo Hermione cogiendo al gato con asco y entrando en el baño- no se puede utilizar el baño de las prefectas para bañar a las mascotas- dijo Hermione ridiculizando la voz de Pansy Parkinson- menuda petarda de Pansy.

Hermione comenzó a llenar la bañera y se quitó la túnica para darse un baño también.

– ¿Menuda petarda de Parkinson?- dijo una voz.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, algo asustada, aliviada por llevar aún el resto del uniforme. Allí detrás suya estaba Lucius Malfoy junto al embarrado Crookshanks.

– ¿Qué hace usted aquí¿Cómo ha entrado?- dijo Hermione buscando la varita en la túnica que se había quitado.

– Las Artes Oscuras son muy extensas ¿no lo sabía, doña sabelotodo?- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de conseguirlo, Lucius selló la puerta con el hechizo "Fermaportus".

– Una de las enseñanzas de las Artes Oscuras es la habilidad para ocupar temporalmente el cuerpo de un animal.- dijo Lucius tranquilamente mirando a Crookshanks.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?- dijo Hermione muy asustada. Ella no sabía Oclumancia, y eso era un peligro total.

– Digamos que tengo algunas preguntas y algunas proposiciones.- dijo Lucius divertido al ver como el miedo se apoderaba de la chica.

Antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de contestar algo, ya notaba como se sucedían imágenes en su mente. Unas lágrimas de impotencia resbalaban por sus mejillas sabiendo lo que el mortifago estaba extrayéndole: todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado junto a Draco.

– Eso ha sido un acoso a la intimidad, no tenía derecho a...-Hermione sollozaba. Por su debilidad, Lucius lo había visto todo.

– ¿Acoso a la intimidad?- rió Malfoy- yo lo llamaría ahorro de tiempo, es más rápido que tener que hacer preguntas y esperar las respuestas. La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

La chica se dio cuenta de que Lucius no parecía del todo sorprendido con lo que había visto.

– ¿Usted ya lo sabía?- preguntó Hermione echándole todo el coraje que pudo.

– Oh, por supuesto, yo lo se todo, pequeña sangre sucia, uno tiene sus fuentes de confianza, como Draco sabe Oclumancia sólo necesitaba tener la confirmación de la otra fuente principal.- continuó Lucius en falso tono amigable.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere entonces? Ya sabe lo que quería saber.

– Te expondré los hechos claramente, por si a tu mente muggle le resulta difícil de comprender.-dijo Lucius empleando un tono como si hablara con alguien retrasado, y caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación con mucha paciencia.- Draco es un perdedor, un inútil sin agallas incapaz de...

– ¡Draco no es nada de eso!- gritó Hermione.

Un movimiento de varita levantó a Hermione del suelo estrellándola contra la pared.

– Calla y escucha.- prosiguió Lucius como si nada hubiera ocurrido- Draco es indigno de su apellido y su linaje, aún así todos estos años he estado manejándolo, intentando dar forma a su lado Malfoy esperando que algún día estuviese preparado para afrontar su destino en este mundo. Pero este curso algunas cosas cambiaron, no le hice caso al principio pero la noticia del periódico y su comportamiento me hicieron ver lo que pasaba. Draco estaba influenciado por muggles, empezando a negar su condición. El muy idiota se pensó que me tragaría la historia de que salía con Pansy Parkinson, cuando yo mismo sabía que la odiaba. No fue difícil averiguar que era mentira. Los padres de la chica no sabían nada, lástima que a mi enviado se le fue la mano un poco con ellos, después enviamos una carta a la chica, que sufrió el mismo destino que sus padres. Ella confesó que no tenía nada que ver con Draco. Claro que para entonces mi fuente de información ya me había puesto sobre tu pista. ¿Una sangre sucia? Era algo totalmente indigno para un Malfoy. Draco necesitaba un escarmiento más que nunca. Envié a los dementores, realmente me daba igual si había víctimas entre los Slytherins, al igual que me daba igual que hubieran quitado el alma a Draco, no era la intención pero tampoco puedo negar que no me importara. Mi hijo no merece vivir ¿lo entiendes? Es demasiada la traición a su sangre.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. Un padre dispuesto a matar a su hijo sólo por ensuciar el nombre de la familia. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan despiadado que le diera igual incluso que otros murieran?

– Pero gracias a Weasley y Potter, Draco sigue vivo. Además había sido la oportunidad de evitar sospechas sobre el ministerio. Draco se encontraba en estado delicado, así que lo llevé a su casa, tenía preparado algo importante para él, su confirmación como mortifago, a la fuerza tendría que aceptarlo. Ahora se que te ha contado mucho más de lo que creía sobre los Malfoy. Pequeña, eres un peligro ¿lo sabes? Y nada más cómodo para mi que eliminarte.

Lucius se acercaba a Hermione mirándola fijamente, la chica apuntaba con la varita, temblando, aún sabiendo que no tendría nada que hacer frente a él.

– Pero no voy a hacerlo porque me puedes ser útil. Voy a ser benévolo e incluso te plantearé dos opciones: una, permitiré que Draco y tu sigáis estando juntos, aceptaría vuestro amor sólo si te unes a los mortifagos y me entregas a Harry Potter.

Hermione lo miraba horrorizada. Había llegado el momento que tanto había estado temiendo que ocurriera algún día. Se sobrepuso como pudo y soltó un carcajada.

– Las filas de los mortifagos deben estar muy mermadas para recurrir a una sangre sucia como yo.- dijo Hermione fingiendo seguridad aunque le temblaba la voz.

– O segunda opción: dejarás a Draco y conseguirás que te odie, sólo de esa forma Draco podrá ver que la única verdad es la que el Señor Tenebroso nos da y así asegurarlo de nuestro lado.

Hermione sabía que la segunda opción era la más lógica, pero no podía evitar pensar en la primera. Si aceptaba unirse a los mortifagos estaría junto a Draco sin ningún obstáculo, no tendría que temer por su propia vida al ser sangre sucia y podría vengarse de Harry. Pero en aquel momento, el momento de la verdad, su corazón le decía que Harry nunca haría eso con ella, nunca la entregaría a una muerte segura a manos de su peor enemigo. Tenía sed de venganza pero no estaba segura de ser capaz de enviarle a la muerte. También estaba segura de que Draco no le perdonaría el que se uniera a los mortífagos, él lo despreciaba, se había unido a sus filas por obligación.

Sabía que la segunda opción era dolorosa, pero era lo más sensato.

– ¿Y bien¿Qué me respondes?- dijo Lucius.

– No puedo entregar a Harry y sumir al mundo en la oscuridad sólo por pensar en mi propio beneficio.- contestó Hermione.

– Eso significa que Draco dejará de existir para ti.- dijo Lucius y Hermione asintió con lágrimas en los ojos- Está bien, pero sólo tengo algo que añadir.

Lucius apuntó con la varita a Hermione y le lanzó un hechizo desconocido.

– Como medida de protección si hablas de esto a alguien o de lo que sabes sobre los Malfoy, Draco morirá.

Hermione debería haber imaginado algo parecido, ahora ni siquiera podría contarle a Draco el motivo por el que debían dejarlo, ni avisar a nadie sobre todo lo que ella sabía.

– Ah, y no es un farol, por si lo estás pensando, no será necesario que nadie vaya a matar a Draco, sólo una palabra que salga de tu boca y caerá fulminado al instante.- dijo Lucius antes de desaparecer envuelto en una sonora carcajada.

Hermione estaba sola en la habitación y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada contra la pared. Crookshanks se acercó a su ama, restregándose contra sus piernas, pero ella lloraba desconsoladamente. ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

El resto del día le pareció el más puro infierno. Apenas si se encontró con ánimos para hacer la ronda nocturna y se disculpó con Ron por dejarlo solo alegando que se sentía enferma.

Se fue hasta su habitación, encerrándose entre las cortinas de la cama adoselada y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Parvati y Lavender ni siquiera se atrevían a preguntar qué le pasaba y, haciendo gala de una discreción poco común en ellas, pasaron la mayor parte de la noche en la sala común consultando sus métodos de adivinación.

Por momentos sentía que debería haber elegido lo primero pero su razón le decía que eso habría sido muy egoísta, habría desencadenado la vuelta de definitiva de Voldemort y con él la muerte de muchos muggles y sangres sucia como ella.

Sabía que Draco saldría pronto de la enfermería pese a que los Slytherins comentaban que el golpe le había trastornado y no decía más que incoherencias. Tendría que separarse por propia voluntad de la persona que amaba, sin una explicación, sin haberle dado motivos... no tendría que hacer mucho más para conseguir que Draco la odiara, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que algo así le heriría el orgullo más que cualquier otra cosa. Con su decisión le estaba entregando a la vida que él tanto había intentado evitar sin posibilidad de redención. Porque ella en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que pese a ser vinculado a través de la Marca con Voldemort, pudiera haber alguna forma remota de liberarse.

Aquel día pasó como el más lento de su vida, y al igual que ella, Harry también estaba muy afectado. La verdad que había descubierto le escocía en lo más profundo de su alma. Se sentía tan estúpido por haber tenido delante tantas pruebas y no haberse dado cuenta antes... Una vez sabido, todos los detalles encajaban a la perfección, pero lo que más temía de todo aquello era que su amiga formara parte de un oscuro plan urdiéndose en su contra. No podía aceptar que no hubiera algo detrás de todo aquello¡¡Malfoy y una sangre sucia! Aquello era lo último que habría pensado y no tenía ningún sentido.

Por otra parte, Draco seguía aún en la enfermería el día siguiente al partido. Le extrañaba mucho que Hermione no hubiera ido a visitarle, ya que otras veces que había estado ingresado, la chica se las había ingeniado para ir a verle de alguna u otra forma. Continuamente le administraban sedantes para soportar el dolor de cabeza e incluso había empezado a convencerse de que lo que había visto durante el partido era producto de su imaginación. Comenzaba a dudar de en qué momento había visto la cicatriz, todo había sucedido tan rápido que en verdad tenía sentido que hubiera sido una alucinación producto del golpe.

Esa noche, Draco fue dado de alta en la enfermería, no sin prescripciones estrictas sobre su medicación. Hermione lo supo en cuanto lo vio entrar en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena. Sólo el verlo le producía un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo que cada célula de su cuerpo le dolía al saber que tendría que hacer daño a aquel chico que tanto amaba, que nunca más besaría sus labios ni le entregaría su cuerpo. Nunca más... Esas dos palabras resumían el motivo de su dolor. Nunca más...

Quería que la tierra la tragase, desaparecer para siempre. Su corazón roto le había impedido encontrar una excusa que contarle, pues cada vez que intentaba trazar un plan, los pedazos que antes latían por él, se clavaban en su razón, recordándole que ella y sólo ella era la que había decidido que todo acabara.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco ni siquiera había reparado en la mirada desafiante de Harry. El ex Gryffindor miraba alternativamente a Malfoy y a Hermione, sin asimilarlo pero sabiendo que los odiaba a los dos más que nunca. A Malfoy por manipulador y a Hermione por traicionera, por haberle apuñalado por la espalda.

**Ya está, ya podéis matarme.**

**No, en serio, me gusta hacerles sufrir, pero no soy tan malvada. Al final habéis visto como Hermione no se portó tan mal con Harry, decidió sacrificar lo suyo con Draco por no traicionarle, así que… Ya tendréis que ver lo que pasa cuando suba el siguiente.**

**Muchos besitos a todas, y ya os digo, que al menos hasta principios de agosto no podré subir los próximos (a ver si me dejan tranquila y escribo algo del resto de los ff ¬¬)**

**¡Espero encontrarme muchos reviews a mi vuelta! **


	40. Sin explicación aparente

**¡Hola!**

**Antes de nada, os digo que sigo sin poderme meter en internet regularmente, así que esta vez tampoco podré responderos los reviews como merece ¡lo siento mucho! Tampoco me da tiempo a cambiarle los guiones al fic, y ya se que es un rollo tener que leerlo con el formato mal, pero espero que no os sea muy pesado de leer así.**

**Esta vez os traigo un montón de capítulos más, porque además es que son muy cortitos, creo que traigo 5. Por otra parte, me gustaría terminar de subir este ff lo más pronto posible, así que por eso os traigo este atracón jejejejeje.**

**Es que claro, ya me he leído el libro 6, y bueno, este ff obvia tantas cosas del libro 5 y ya ni os cuento del 6… pues quiero terminar de subirlo cuanto antes, para que no esté del todo fuera de lugar. **

**Capítulo 40: Sin explicación aparente**

La hora de la ronda nocturna llegó, y Hermione sabía que la cuenta atrás estaba llegando a su final, sabía que Malfoy la buscaría, pero en el fondo deseaba que esa agonía terminara cuanto antes. Sería como la muerte, cuanto más rápido y menos doloroso, mejor.

Cuando Ron ya se había ido a la torre de Gryffindor, Draco apareció al final del pasillo donde Hermione hacía la ronda.

Lo veía acercarse y a cada paso que daba deseaba salir corriendo a su alcance y abrazarle, estrechándole contra ella para que nunca se separaran. Aquel era el último sentimiento desesperado que conseguía escapar a la razón. Con una sonrisa, Draco la cogió de la mano para llevarla a un aula vacía. La mano de Hermione estaba fría y húmeda, temblando.

La miró a los ojos, nunca antes había visto esa mirada en ella, incapaz de traducir lo que querían transmitirle.

-Hermione¿sucede algo?- preguntó Draco preocupado.

Los ojos castaños de la chica miraban alternativamente a los suyos, vidriosos, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad oculto.

Hermione no contestó y sin pensarlo dos veces le besó. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar que Draco podía morir por aquella acción, fue un acto reflejo, inconsciente y desesperado. Le besaba con urgencia, como si hiciese mucho tiempo que no le tenía a su lado, pero también con dulzura y pasión, pues quería saborear cada milímetro de su boca, descubrir si había algo oculto que no hubiera descubierto antes, para inmortalizar aquel momento para siempre y recordarlo a cada instante de su vida.

Draco se mostró sorprendido al principio, aquel beso apasionado y fogoso era diferente, dándole la impresión de que algún motivo se escondía detrás del impetuoso ritmo al que Hermione le sometía, pero al que se rindió sin condiciones. Aquel beso contrastaba enormemente con el que se dieron en el vestuario. Entonces, Hermione estuvo cohibida, reticente, tal vez por los nervios del partido.

Hermione hubiera congelado el tiempo si hubiera estado en su mano, para quedarse besándole eternamente, pero las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin su consentimiento, mezclándose entre sus labios e impregnando en ellos su sabor salado lleno de amargura.

-¿Estás llorando?- dijo Draco separándose de ella. Cada vez entendía menos lo que ocurría. Le limpió las lágrimas con un dulce gesto.- Me tienes muy desconcertado, primero ayer no querías besarme y hoy parece que se te va la vida en ello.

-¿Qué ayer no quería besarte?- Hermione también estaba desconcertada. No recordaba algo parecido.

-No te hagas la desentendida.- dijo Draco medio riendo- Ayer en el vestuario parecías distinta, cuando te besé fue muy extraño, como si te estuviera forzando, como si te repugnara.

Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sólo podía ser una cosa¡¡Draco besó a Harry! Internamente le resultó una escena graciosa, sobre todo al pensar lo que Draco diría si se enterara de a quien había besado. Pero rápidamente asoció la situación: Harry se había enterado sin duda de lo suyo con Malfoy.

-Draco, yo...- Hermione miró al suelo. No era capaz de mirarle a los ojos mientras le daba el golpe de gracia. Las palabras no le salían, le dolían inmensamente al pronunciarlas- Nosotros...

-Hermione, me estás preocupando seriamente.- dijo Draco con voz grave. Nunca antes había visto a Hermione actuar de forma tan rara en tan poco tiempo.

-No podemos seguir con esto.- consiguió decir al fin mientras las lágrimas silenciosas se hacían cada vez más abundantes.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Draco- Hermione, tu no estás bien, te ha pasado algo, dímelo.

-No me ha pasado nada, Draco. Es la verdad, los dos sabíamos que lo nuestro no podía ser.- dijo Hermione sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

Sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Draco se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, con una rabia contenida, sin comprender absolutamente nada, murmurando para sí mismo. Hermione seguía parada en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado, sin querer mirarlo.

-Hay otro ¿verdad? Como sea Potter...te juro que lo mataré.- dijo Draco pensando en voz alta, sin intención de que Hermione lo escuchara.

-No hay nadie más, de verdad.- contestó Hermione con voz débil.

Draco empujó furioso una de las bancas del aula, haciendo mucho ruido al caer.

-¿Entonces cual es la razón?- Draco gritaba y se fue hasta ella, cogiéndola por los hombros y zarandeándola.

Él intentaba buscar una respuesta en los ojos de ella, pero Hermione no tenía fuerzas para sostener su mirada.

-Lo he dado todo por ti y ¿así es como me pagas?- Draco la soltó violentamente, y ella casi se cae el suelo.

-Draco, lo nuestro no puede ser, yo voy a ser auror, tu eres un mortifago...- Hermione trataba de que esa respuesta le convenciera.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos. ¿Es que todo ha sido una farsa para embaucarme y sacarme información para tu propio beneficio?- Draco no podía creer haber dicho aquello, esperando que hubiera realmente otro motivo.

-Sí, eso ha sido todo, no podía seguir con esto, realmente he llegado a apreciarte y creí que debías saberlo.- Hermione lloraba al aceptar el motivo que Draco le había puesto en bandeja. Sabía que admitiendo eso, Draco la odiaría para el resto de su vida.

Hermione seguía mirando al suelo, lamentándose por lo que acababa de hacer, cuando una bofetada le cruzó la cara. Miró al frente y Draco tenía una expresión indescriptible. A ella le ardía la mejilla, le dolía mucho, pero no era un dolor físico lo que sentía. Notó en ese momento, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que el colgante que ella levaba al cuello se soltó de su cuello cayendo al suelo, tintineando, como si representara la metáfora de lo que entre ellos estaba ocurriendo.

-Nunca debí confiar en una sangre sucia como tu.- dijo Draco cuidando de que cada palabra suya se le clavaran en el alma. Entonces se subió la manga de la túnica, mostrando su marca.- ¿Ves esto? Pues recuerda lo que significa.

Hermione notaba que la mejilla se le inflamaba, creando sin duda un gran moratón. No podía soportarlo más, Draco le acababa de advertir sobre su Marca, lo que significaba que trataría de ir a por ella cuando fuera un mortífago activo. Sin volver la vista atrás, salió de la sala corriendo hasta la torre de Gryffindor, sin que sus lágrimas brillantes pudieran desahogar el dolor que sentía.

Draco permaneció un rato más en la clase. Abatido, se sentó en el suelo, recogiendo el colgante y mirando las dos letras plateadas unidas por serpientes. Acudieron a su memoria todos los momentos que había pasado junto a ella, sin poder asumir que todo había sido un engaño. Pensaba en lo que su padre le diría si se enterara, y llegó a la conclusión de que lo que su padre decía de él era cierto. No merecía el apellido Malfoy, era un idiota, que había sido engañado por una sangre sucia, alguien inferior. No podía negar que estaba enamorado de ella, pero aquella traición había sido un duro revés, y esperaba que aceptando su destino como mortifago, el rencor le ayudara a olvidar lo que sentía por Hermione.

El plan de Lucius había dado resultado.

Cuando Draco volvió a su habitación, los demás estaban dormidos. Se acercó a la cama de Harry, estaba seguro de que nuevamente había hecho el hechizo desdoblador. Si ya de por sí odiaba a Potter, sólo pensar que él tenía a alguien y él ya no tenía a Hermione, le daban más ganas aún de desquitarse con él. Tenía que averiguar como fuera a quien visitaba por las noches. Volvió a su cama y por primera vez en ese curso decidió escribir voluntariamente a su padre, informándole de todo lo que había descubierto sobre Harry y que antes no había hecho, nada más que por Hermione.

La siguiente semana fue muy tensa para todos. Harry por un lado, cada vez que se cruzaba con Hermione, sentía que la odiaba un poco más. Ron se había dado cuenta de que la actitud de Harry hacia Hermione había cambiado, ya no era de arrepentimiento sino bastante parecida a la que ella había tenido con Harry, pero por más que le preguntaba, no conseguía que Harry le contara nada. Hermione no parecía ni su sombra, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo llorando en su habitación, consiguió escabullirse de las clases de Pociones para no sentarse con Malfoy, aunque no consiguió zafarse del castigo. Los dos hacían el trabajo por separado, sentados cada uno en el lado contrario de la biblioteca.

Malfoy seguía cada vez mas dolido por lo de Hermione, incluso le daba vergüenza admitirse que había llegado a soltar algunas lágrimas, pero la idea de descubrir a Potter le mantenía con ganas de seguir cada día. Cuando Harry no estaba en la habitación había rebuscado en su mochila, descubriendo la capa invisible y el mapa, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo se utilizaba aquel dichoso mapa que lo único que hacía era dedicarle palabras absurdas como "El señor Cornamenta advierte a Draco Malfoy que aparte sus hocicos de hurón de lo que no es suyo" y otras cosas así.

**Me alegro que os gustaran los capítulos que traje la otra vez jejejejejeje.**

**Muchas gracias a: MARIN BLACK; BECKY; ROSE DESTINY; AMSP14; MEILIN SNAPE y CONULIpor dejarme reviews.**

**Lo cual me recuerda algo ¿es cierto que han prohibido responder reviews? Tengo que comprobarlo (me molestaría mucho que hicieran eso)**

**Sigo con los siguientes y ya os voy comentando un poco lo que me habéis puesto en los reviews. ¡Se agradecen siempre!**

**Ana María me comentaba algo de lo de la maldición de silencio…¡ay chica! A ver si cuando vuelva a mi casa y al principios de curso que no tendré mucho que hacer lo leo enterito y también el final de Galilea ;-D**


	41. El talismán rumano

**Este es un capítulo que me pidieron expresamente jejejeje, más abajo os lo explico.**

**Capítulo 41: El talismán rumano**

Esa semana hubo un acontecimiento que mantuvo a Hogwarts revolucionado para el resto del curso. En clase de DCAO, el profesor Snape explicaba el tema relacionado con amuletos y talismanes.

-Existen distintos tipos de amuletos para protegerse de las Artes oscuras, algunos descubiertos desde la antigüedad, así como también hay talismanes que desarrollan alguna cualidad nueva o potencian alguna característica que ya se posee. En general, los talismanes suelen incluir Artes oscuras, aunque algunos no necesariamente sean malos. Abran su libro por la página 394.- dijo Snape.

Los alumnos abrieron el libro y allí había ilustraciones de amuletos y talismanes, algunos, para su sorpresa, les resultaban conocidos. Entre la curiosidad de los alumnos, a Parvati se le escapó un pequeño grito, y Lavender miraba el libro con ojos de espanto.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa ahora, señorita Patil?- preguntó Snape, a quien esas dos niñas sacaban de quicio, siempre con sus tonterías.

-Yo... tengo un talismán como este.- dijo Parvati señalando una de las ilustraciones del libro, bastante asustada por lo que Snape acababa de explicar, que los talismanes solían llevar Artes Oscuras.

Parvati sacó de debajo de su túnica, un colgante que llevaba exacto al del libro. Snape se quedó mirándola pensando de dónde habría sacado aquella niña ese talismán, además de preocuparse seriamente por los efectos que tenía.

-¿Me puede decir dónde lo consiguió?- dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño.

Parvati no sabía qué responder, si decía la verdad, se descubriría que había ido a Rumania.

-Fue un regalo.- se excusó Parvati.

-Señorita Patil, ese talismán es muy antiguo y no suele darse por estos lugares, hay muy pocos y suelen proceder de Europa oriental.- explicó Snape pensando para sí mismo ¿quién querría regalarle eso a Parvati Patil?

-Bueno, si, me lo trajeron de Rumania.- dijo Parvati, ya lo suficientemente asustada como para seguir mintiendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo tiene?

-Un mes y medio más o menos.

Snape no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle lo que tenía que decir.

- ¿Ha notado algún efecto anormal?- preguntó Snape, dudando de que Parvati captara la sutileza de sus palabras.

Parvati no entendía nada, ella no recordaba efectos extraños, y se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya a la enfermería inmediatamente. A menos que se haya comportado correctamente, me temo que tiene usted un problema.- dijo Snape, pensando en por qué le había tenido que tocar a él.

Parvati salió corriendo hacia la enfermería, esperando que le quitaran el mal de ojo o lo que fuera que ese talismán le estuviera haciendo.

-Profesor Snape ¿qué tipo de talismán era el de Parvati?- preguntó Lavender preocupada por su amiga.

-Un talismán de la fertilidad, señorita Brown.-contestó Snape algo incómodo y volviendo a enfrascarse en la lectura del libro.

Lavender se tapó la boca muy sorprendida, a la vez que los demás alumnos empezaban a comentar unos con otros, esperando a que acabara la clase lo más pronto posible para cotillear en la enfermería.

Cuando Parvati llegó a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey se extrañó un poco.

-¿Le pasa algo, señorita Patil?.- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo- no parece que esté enferma.

-El profesor Snape me ha mandado porque dice no se qué de mi talismán.- dijo Parvati mostrándole su colgante, una estrella de David tallada en madera.

Poppy se quedó algo cabizbaja murmurando para si misma "Dios mío, esto no ocurría desde hace muchos años."

-No voy a andarme con rodeos, señorita Patil...¿ha tenido usted relaciones?- preguntó la enfermera algo incómoda.

-¡No voy a responder a eso!¡Eso son cosas íntimas!- dijo Parvati indignada.

-O sea, que sí.-dijo la señora Pomfrey confirmando su sospecha por la actitud de Parvati.- Entonces, creo que lo más seguro es que esté usted embarazada.

Parvati sintió que se mareaba y sin darse cuenta se desmayó sobre la cama en la que estaba sentada.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbada en la cama recordó las últimas palabras que había oído. "¡¡embarazada!" Quería que la tierra la tragase. ¿Cómo se lo diría a sus padres, y a Charlie y a Padma? Seguro que Padma le regañaba. Por un momento sintió el alivio de que quedara poco más de un mes de clase, tal vez podría pasar inadvertida sin que los demás alumnos se enterasen y le dieran el repaso cada vez que la vieran pasar.

La señora Pomfrey, al ver que Parvati había vuelto en sí, se acercó a ella.

-Verá, este talismán es un talismán de la fertilidad. La unión de los dos triángulos, uno invertido respecto al otro simboliza la unión masculina y femenina.-explicaba la enfermera mientras Parvati asentía.- Mientras estaba inconsciente le he hecho unas pruebas y, efectivamente, está usted embarazada.

Parvati la miraba como si estuviera oyendo una historia de terror.

-¿Quién es el padre?

-Charlie Weasley.

-Lo que me temía.- dijo Poppy con cierto deje de tristeza.

Parvati pensaba "¿qué pasa ahora? ¿es que voy a tener un dragón o que? ¡Ya lo que faltaba!"

-La probabilidad en su caso es bastante mayor a lo normal, usted tiene una hermana gemela y Charlie Weasley tiene hermanos gemelos. Así que, tengo que confirmarle que está esperando gemelos.

"¿¡¡Gemelos?" Fue lo último que le dio tiempo a pensar a Parvati antes de volver a desmayarse.

FLASH BACK +

Parvati, cargando con sus tres maletas repletas de ropa y otros accesorios, no llegó a coger el Expreso de Hogwarts para volver a su casa en Semana Santa, si no que se dirigió a la oficina de trasladores que la llevaría a Rumania.

Hasta ese momento no había pensado en qué haría cuando llegara, ni siquiera había avisado a Charlie de que iba a ir a visitarle, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Pero en cuanto tomó el traslador, dejándola en otra oficina de trasladores en Rumania, supo que estaba completamente perdida, sin saber ni siquiera el idioma ni dónde encontrar a magos por allí.

Salió a la calle, arrastrando como podía las maletas, era un fastidio no poder hacer un hechizo para llevarlas más ligeramente, y observando a su alrededor en busca de cualquier pista sobre el mundo mágico rumano. Si por lo menos encontrara un mago a quien preguntar cómo ir a la escuela donde trabajaba Charlie o que le indicara dónde encontrar una oficina de correos... Entonces cayó " Soy imbécil, debería haber preguntado en la oficina de trasladores donde llegué."

Volvió sobre sus pasos y cuando fue a entrar en la oficina, ésta ya había desaparecido, en su lugar había una tienda normal y corriente, muggle.

Muy desconcertada y pensando en entrar a la tienda y preguntar, aunque la miraran con cara rara, vio que un par de tiendas más allá, un grupo de personas con aspecto de magos entraba. Decidió seguirlas. "Seguramente será una entrada parecida a la del callejón Diagon."

Entró en la tienda, un lugar oscuro repleto de objetos esotéricos. Parvati quedó fascinada por todo lo que allí había. "Si Lavender viera esto..."

Se había despistado sin darse cuenta a dónde habían ido los magos que habían entrado antes que ella, y ahora estaba decidiendo qué comprar en aquella tienda. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de a qué había ido allí, los magos ya habían desaparecido. Parvati, reprochándose a sí misma su despiste, decidió preguntar al dependiente. Se acercó al mostrador, que no era tal, si no una mesa de tres patas cubierta con un tapete, al estilo clase de Adivinación, y tras ella había una anciana. Dudaba que esa mujer tan mayor entendiera su idioma, pero aún así lo intentó.

-Perdone, ¿entiende el inglés?- preguntó Parvati a la anciana, que en esos momentos echaba las cartas del tarot.

Las cartas eran muy diferentes a las que ella estaba acostumbrada, parecían antiquísimas y profusamente decoradas. La anciana levantó la vista hacia la joven.

-Si, querida, entiendo tu idioma, es más...entiendo cualquier idioma, si quisieras, por un módico precio podría venderte un amuleto que te de el don de lenguas.- dijo la mujer con tono misterioso.

Parvati se quedó pensativa...No le vendría mal algo así en ese momento, pero decidió no gastar el poco dinero que le quedaba en cosas prescindibles.

-Querría preguntar, a dónde han ido al grupo de personas que han entrado antes que yo.

La anciana se quedó mirando a Parvati para después fijarse en los baúles que llevaba con el escudo de Hogwarts.

-¿Hogwarts?

-Sí, vengo de Hogwarts ¿lo conoce?- dijo Parvati más tranquila al saber que alguien conocía el mundo mágico.

-Por supuesto que se de Hogwarts. ¿Qué te trae por Rumania?

-Vengo a visitar a mi novio, pero no se como llegar hasta allí, si al menos pudiera decirme dónde hay una oficina de correos para enviarle una lechuza...- dijo Parvati apresuradamente y la anciana soltó una carcajada.

-Aquí no solemos utilizar lechuzas, sólo los extranjeros acostumbran a hacerlo, aquí utilizamos murciélagos.- dijo la mujer señalando una especie de perchero del cual colgaba un murciélago boca abajo.

-Ah.- Parvati se quedó un poco sorprendida.- ¿Podría prestármelo para mandarle una nota y que venga a recogerme? Le pagaré.

La anciana aceptó el gesto de manera altruista y Parvati le envió una nota a Charlie. Mientras tuvo que esperar a que Charlie llegara, pasó algunas horas en la tienda, hablando con la anciana sobre métodos de Adivinación y otros temas esotéricos.

Charlie en ese momento estaba en su habitación, en el colegio donde era profesor y donde se estudiaban dragones, cuando un murciélago llegó a su ventana. Algo extrañado, cogió la nota que llevaba. "¿Parvati?¿qué haces en Rumania?¿Por qué no me has avisado?" pensó Charlie, que rápidamente cogió su escoba, haciendo el hechizo desilusionador, para ir a recogerla. Estaba nervioso, hacía más de un mes que no la veía, y aquello había sido una agradable sorpresa porque no esperaba volver a verla hasta el verano.

Entretanto, Parvati estaba en la tienda, había comprado algunos souvenirs para Lavender , Padma y Ginny, cuando la mujer le hizo una proposición. Parvati estaba hipnotizada mirando un colgante que había en un estante, cuando la mujer le habló.

-¿Quieres que te eche las cartas?

Parvati dudó un momento, ya se había echado las cartas millones de veces pero... no podía perder la oportunidad, al fin y al cabo estaba en el país de la Adivinación por excelencia, de todos era sabido que esas artes habían sido extendidas por las gitanas rumanas. Mientras volvía a la mesa, no podía apartar la vista del colgante y la mujer se dio cuenta.

- Veo un futuro algo incierto con tu actual novio.- dijo la anciana echando las primeras cartas. Parvati frunció el ceño, aquello no le había gustado.- Pero no te preocupes, para eso está el tarot, si sabes lo que va a ocurrir, puedes poner medios para evitarlo.

Aquello no era lo que la profesora Trelawney les había contado, según ella el destino ya estaba escrito y no podía cambiarse.

-¿Te gustaría formar una familia con él? Es un chico pelirrojo ¿no es verdad?

-Sí es pelirrojo, y claro que me gustaría formar una familia con él, pero no si tengo un futuro incierto.- contestó Parvati.

-He visto como te has quedado mirando el colgante de antes, ese colgante suele pasar desapercibido, y sólo llama la atención de aquellos que quieren una familia junto al hombre que aman.

La anciana se levantó y le dio el colgante a Parvati, que rápidamente se lo puso. Empezó a echar las cartas desde el principio.

-Ahora el destino ha cambiado.

Parvati, que entendía de tarot, comprobó que lo que la anciana decía era verdad.

-Una vida plena y llena de felicidad te espera.

En ese momento, Charlie entró en la tienda, y Parvati se levantó corriendo hasta él saltando a sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- dijo Charlie mientras Parvati le besaba repetidamente.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Espero que no te haya molestado.-dijo Parvati sonriendo.

La anciana miraba la escena, también sonriendo. Parvati y Charlie salían de la tienda cogidos de la mano, cuando Parvati se acordó de que no había pagado el colgante. Dejó a Charlie en la puerta y fue hasta la anciana.

-¿Qué le debo? No me había dado cuenta de que me iba sin pagar.- dijo Parvati.

-No es nada. La felicidad no se puede comprar.

Charlie y Parvati volvieron en la escoba hasta el pueblo más cercano al colegio de Charlie.

-No puedes quedarte en el colegio conmigo, pero este pueblo está muy cerca, hay una bonita pensión donde podemos pasar la semana. No me echarán de menos allí, ahora están de vacaciones también.-dijo Charlie y Parvati se puso roja. Pasar una semana a solas con Charlie era maravilloso.

Alquilaron una habitación para toda la semana. Subieron a dejar las cosas de Parvati antes de dar una vuelta por el pueblo y enseñarle el colegio donde Parvati ya había decidido que iría a estudiar cuando terminara Hogwarts. La habitación era muy acogedora. Antes de que Parvati entrara sus cosas en la habitación, Charlie la tomó del brazo.

-Espera.-dijo Charlie cogiendo a Parvati en brazos, para cruzar el umbral como los recién casados, y dejándola después sobre la cama.

Parvati sonreía al tenerle allí, sentado a su lado.

-No esperaba verte hasta el verano, aún no he aprobado el examen de aparición internacional y...- un dedo de Parvati sobre sus labios lo hizo callar.

-Ahora estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa ¿no?- dijo Parvati cogiéndole del cuello y atrayéndole hacia ella para besarle.

El beso se tornó muy ardiente, ambos tenían mucha pasión contenida, y al poco, Charlie desabrochaba la camisa de Parvati.

-¿Es nuevo este colgante?

-Sí, la mujer de la tienda me lo regaló, además compré muchas cosas y estuvo echándome las cartas y...- al igual que antes, Charlie hizo callar a Parvati, pero con un beso apasionado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK +

Cuando Parvati volvió en sí, para su horror, todo Hogwarts se había enterado ya de lo que había ocurrido en clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Esperando a que despertara estaban sus compañeros de Gryffindor y su hermana Padma, que la miraba con los brazos cruzados, echándole una regañina silenciosa únicamente con su mirada.

Parvati, se dio la vuelta en la cama, dando la espalda a sus compañeros, sin saber cómo decirles... Aunque probablemente ellos ya lo sabían.

-No te preocupes, Parvati, sólo queda un mes para que acabe el curso, podrás hacer todos los exámenes sin problema.-dijo Hermione para consolarla.

-Exámenes, exámenes... Eso es lo que menos me preocupa. ¿Y luego qué?- explotó Parvati.

-Luego te irás a estudiar dragones a Rumania con Charlie y tendrás los bebés, estarás con él.- dijo Lavender.

Aquello ya le parecía diferente, podría estar con Charlie en Rumania ¿pero qué diría él de todo eso?

-No sé cómo voy a decírselo a Charlie...Espero que no se lo tome mal.- dijo Parvati.

-No seas idiota, le causará un shock, pero Charlie es buena gente.- dijo Ron.- además, me hace ilusión tener sobrinitos, unos mini Fred y George.

-¡Dios mío, no!- exclamó Parvati sólo de pensar que sus dos gemelos fueran como Fred y George.

Todos, incluida Parvati, rieron con aquel comentario.

**Es que resulta que mi amiga Marianne me pidió que escribiera algo de lo que pasó en las vacaciones cuando Parvati fue a visitar a Charlie, y bueno, se me ocurrió esto. No es que sea importante para la historia, pero al menos le quita tensión a lo que les ocurre a los demás, que los pobres están bastante ocupados ¿no? Además, la relación Charlie/Parvati, como es totalmente inventada por mi, pues me resulta divertida.**

**Vamos por el siguiente.**


	42. Maldiciones imperdonables

**Aquí tenemos el siguiente, Harry sigue preparándose para la batalla final.**

**Capítulo 42: Maldiciones imperdonables**

Harry había estado un poco apartado de Sirius desde lo ocurrido la última vez en el entrenamiento de animagia. No quería que intentara convencerlo de que continuara con aquello además de ponerle como ejemplo los progresos de Ron. Aunque Harry no había vuelto a ir a una de esas sesiones, sabía que Ron progresaba satisfactoriamente porque su amigo, muy ilusionado, le contaba cada vez que volvía de ver a Sirius. Pero ya era hora de que dejara atrás su orgullo para pedirle prácticas de maldiciones imperdonables. Ron cada vez estaba más ocupado, entre las sesiones de animagia, los estudios y los entrenamientos de quidditch, que después de la suspensión del último partido, continuaron hasta que volviera a celebrarse. Por otro lado, su entrenamiento con Cho era casi una pérdida de tiempo. Cho progresaba muy lentamente y aquello no le servía para nada. Y a Hermione... no le habría pedido a ella que le ayudase, pero después de descubrir lo de ella y Malfoy, aún menos lo habría hecho, a menos que fuera para practicar el Cruciatus con ellos dos.

Cuando terminaron las clases ese día, se acercó hasta el despacho de Sirius.

-Hola Harry, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Hace tiempo que no me visitas.- dijo Sirius dejando a un lado las correcciones de trabajos que estaba haciendo.

-No vengo por lo de la animagia.- dijo Harry antes de que su padrino le sacara el tema.- Aparte de los libros que me dejaste sobre Artes Oscuras, he pensado que estaría bien practicar un poco las maldiciones imperdonables y...

Sirius lo miró un poco inquieto, aquellas maldiciones estaban prohibidas por el ministerio...

-Ya he estado practicando con Ron y Cho.- dijo Harry.

-¿Con Cho?- preguntó Sirius algo extrañado "¿por qué Harry practica con la profesora de vuelo?"

-Ah, no lo sabes, bueno... Cho y yo estamos saliendo desde principios de curso...- Harry se puso muy colorado de admitir aquello delante de Sirius, pero esperaba que no se chivara a ningún otro profesor.

-Vaya, estoy bastante desconectado de lo que pasa por Hogwarts por lo que veo...

-Es que nadie lo sabe, sólo Ron y Hermione. Te agradecería que no lo contaras, ella es profesora y no queremos que se meta en un lío.

-Claro que no lo contaré, eso es algo que va contra las reglas del colegio, si se descubriera tendrían que expulsarte y despedirla a ella.

-Ya, pero... con Parvati y Charlie nadie puso quejas.- dijo Harry dando a entender que aquello no era justo.

-Charlie sólo estaba aquí temporalmente como ayudante, y bueno, yo también me he enterado de lo que pasó esta mañana en vuestra clase. Habría pagado por ver la cara de Snape diciendo a Parvati lo del talismán.- rió Sirius.

-Fue todo un poema.- rió Harry también.- aunque fue la señora Pomfrey quien le dijo que estaba embarazada.

-Pobre chica, menos mal que ya acaba el curso. Creo que esto no ocurría desde que yo iba a Hogwarts, cuando Lucius Malfoy dejó embarazada a mi prima Narcisa... tendrías que haber visto lo que se armó en el colegio.-comentó Sirius.

Harry se quedó pensativo... aquellas cuentas no le cuadraban. ¿Cómo iba a estar la madre de Draco embarazada mientras estaba en Hogwarts si Draco era de su edad? Sirius se dio cuenta por la cara de Harry de que había dicho algo que no debería, así que decidió cambiar el tema inmediatamente.

-Estábamos hablando de las maldiciones imperdonables ¿no?

-Sí.- aunque Harry seguía dando vueltas a aquello que Sirius había dicho.- Las prácticas con Ron y Cho no dan mucho resultado, y últimamente con Ron apenas puedo y con Cho...ella casi ni puede resistirse al imperius y sus cruciatus me hacen cosquillas, así que había pensado en que tu podrías ayudarme.

-Me parece bien que quieras practicar.- dijo Sirius levantándose de su escritorio, y sin avisarle a Harry le envió un Imperius.- ¡Imperio!

Harry notó por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo un Imperius en toda regla. La falta de práctica hizo que por un momento Sirius le doblegara a su voluntad ordenándole que bailara. El chico notaba aquella voz en su mente y cómo su cuerpo se movía sin quererlo. "No voy a hacer el ridículo" intentaba sobreponerse Harry al oír las carcajadas de Sirius en su cabeza. "Ya basta", pero sentía que se desplazaba por toda la habitación. Finalmente, después de varios intentos fallidos, consiguió bloquear las órdenes de Sirius, encontrándose sentado en el suelo. Sirius lo miraba muy divertido.

-No creía que fueras tan buen bailarín.- rió Sirius.

Harry se sentía un poco avergonzado por el espectáculo que acababa de dar, y con una sonrisita le envió a Sirius otro Imperius.

"Baila", le ordenaba mentalmente sabiendo que Sirius oiría sus palabras. En este caso era muy distinto al de Cho y Ron, sentía con claridad la personalidad de Sirius oponiéndose a sus órdenes. Sirius empezó a bailar un poco y Harry se reía, pero en seguida, notó la desconexión entre los dos. Sirius había conseguido bloquear las órdenes de Harry bastante rápido.

-¿Creías que te iba a ser tan fácil? Yo también he perdido práctica, pero... no iba a dejar que te rieras de mi al verme bailar.- contestó Sirius.

-Esto es fantástico, por fin podré practicar con alguien de nivel.- dijo Harry muy satisfecho.- ¿te atreves con un Cruciatus?

-Claro, pero luego no llores.- bromeó Sirius.

-Cuidadito con donde me apuntas.- bromeó también Harry.

-No te preocupes, me gustaría tener sobrinitos algún día.

Al instante, Harry notó un dolor intenso en el hombro, cayó al suelo. Aquello no tenía comparación con los Cruciatus de Cho, y sí tenía mucho que ver con el que sintió cuando Voldemort lo torturó en aquel cementerio abandonado. ¿Pueden bloquearse los Cruciatus? Se preguntaba Harry, cuando se dio cuenta de que el dolor había cesado.

-Muy bien, Harry. La concentración es fundamental para repeler el Cruciatus.- aprobó Sirius.

-Ahora te toca a ti.- dijo Harry levantándose del suelo y apuntando a Sirius.- Tampoco te preocupes, también me gustaría tener primitos algún día.

Le envió la maldición a la rodilla. Sirius no se esperaba que la maldición de Harry fuera tan buena, desde que lo capturaron para llevarlo a Azkaban no había sentido una tan fuerte. Le costaba repelerla y al final la detuvo enviando otro Cruciatus sobre Harry, que sin esperarlo, dejó de apuntarle con la varita.

-Esa ha sido muy buena, Harry. Pero tienes que estar muy atento, es muy común intentar detener la tortura enviando otra, no siempre es posible repelerla.- explicó Sirius, con la rodilla bastante dolorida.- Tendremos que dejarlo aquí por hoy, tengo reunión de profesores y con el consejo escolar. Ya sabes, el asunto de Parvati Patil es una urgencia.

-Está bien, ¿podría venir todas las tardes? No puedo perder más tiempo.- dijo Harry acompañando a Sirius a la entrada, que iba cojeando.

-Sí claro, te espero todas las tardes después de las clases.- dijo Sirius tomando el camino contrario a Harry una vez que habían salido al pasillo.

Harry fue a la biblioteca para hacer sus tareas, ya que no soportaba estar demasiado tiempo en la sala común de Slytherin, siendo sometido constantemente a miradas indiscretas. Una vez que entró, fue a buscar unos libros cuando vio en una de las mesas a Malfoy y muy alejada de ésta, a Hermione. "Buena manera de disimular"pensó Harry reprimiendo las ganas de ponerse a gritar a los dos. Sin hacerles caso, buscó una mesa apartada de donde estaban ellos, así al menos intentaría concentrarse.

La verdad era que el asunto de Parvati le había dejado algo preocupado. No es que Parvati fuera íntima amiga suya pero habían estado juntos en clase durante 7 años y le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar con ella. No era justo que la expulsaran por aquello. Y cuando Sirius había dicho que tenía reunión de profesores y del consejo escolar, significaba que era un asunto muy fuerte. En todo el curso sólo había habido una reunión parecida, después del ataque de los dementores.

En la torre de Gryffindor, el ambiente era muy tenso, Parvati, ya recuperada de su desmayo se negaba a salir de su habitación, mientras la mayoría de los Gryffindors cotilleaban en la sala común, y Ron y Padma esperaban en los pasillos para saber el veredicto.

-No seas tan dura con ella, Padma. Más que nunca necesita de tu apoyo.- decía Ron.

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy furiosa. Ya se que no fue su culpa, fue todo por el maldito talismán, pero es que...¿cómo no iba a pasarle algo así a Parvati? Claro, va a una tienda esotérica y por supuesto se trae algo que ni sabe lo que es. ¡Estas cosas sólo podrían pasarle a ella!- dijo Padma, que si hubiera tenido a Parvati allí delante la hubiera abofeteado por inocente.

-Deberías agradecer que no fuera algo peor, no sabes la de Magia oscura que hay en Rumania.- explicó Ron.

-¿Algo peor que quedarse embarazada de gemelos cuando aún estás estudiando?- dijo Padma, escandalizada.

-Hay cosas mucho peores que eso, y tu lo sabes. Pensándolo bien, tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir.- dijo Ron intentado quitar gravedad al asunto.

-Sí claro, pero siempre es mejor más tarde que más temprano. Sólo espero que no la expulsen. Y no quiero ver las caras de mis padres cuando se enteren.- dijo Padma.

Los dos esperaron impacientemente a que la reunión terminara para preguntar al primer profesor que saliera.

Mientras tanto, Harry en la biblioteca intentaba estudiar y hacer los deberes, pero sin quererlo le venían las palabras de Sirius a la mente "Narcisa embarazada cuando estaba en Hogwarts." Si Sirius hubiera querido que se enterara de aquello se lo habría explicado, pero había actuado como si hubiera metido la pata.¿Tenía algo que ocultar la familia de Draco, aparte de lo que ya sabía? Como veía que no se centraba en lo que tenía que estar, se levantó a buscar algunos libros que necesitaba para los deberes. Pasó por la mesa de Hermione, quien estaba sumida en su trabajo detrás de una gran montaña de libros y que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba él allí. El comportamiento de Hermione durante la última semana era más raro aún de lo que había estado desde que se pelearan. Harry no sabía como pero se las ingeniaba para no asistir a Pociones, algo totalmente inusual en ella, además de que se la veía con muy mal aspecto, con los ojos siempre hinchados y unas enormes ojeras. "Desde luego que no le hace ningún bien eso de salir con Malfoy" pensó.

Por el pasillo que había entre las estanterías y las mesas se cruzó con Malfoy, que había recogido sus cosas para salir de la biblioteca. En la fracción de segundo en que quedaron el uno a la altura del otro, sus miradas se cruzaron con odio. Uno por haberle arrebatado a su mejor amiga, para algún beneficio en su contra, y el otro por un odio ya enconado pero más vivo que nunca al pensar que su enemigo era feliz junto a alguien mientras que él había sido traicionado.

Los dos chicos siguieron su camino sin decirse ni una palabra y sin volver la vista atrás. Draco, sumido en sus pensamientos, tropezó con algo en el suelo que hizo que algunos de los libros que llevaban se cayeran al suelo. La mayoría de los alumnos miraron de donde provenía aquel ruido, la señora Pynce reprendió a Draco y los demás siguieron a sus tareas mientras Draco recogía sus cosas. Pero algo en ese momento brillaba en su mente con luces de neón. Justo al lado de sus libros, estaba la mochila de Harry entreabierta. Él ya la había inspeccionado muchas veces, pero podía entrever dentro de ella la capa invisible y el mapa. Como si hubiera sido poseído por un impulso, cogió la capa de invisible, nadie estaba mirando, y la guardó dentro de su túnica.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca, le embargaba una sensación gratificante. Ahora tenía que pensar en cómo iba a descubrir a Potter. No le habría servido de nada el mapa, porque no sabía utilizarlo, pero la capa... sabía que Harry iría a buscar a su novia aunque no tuviera la capa, aunque no pudiera hacerlo de noche, sólo era cuestión de seguirle y evitar que lo descubriese con el mapa del merodeador. No sabía utilizarlo, pero no era tonto, Hermione le había contado para qué servía.

Harry, por otro lado, estaba más aliviado de que fuera Viernes, al menos el fin de semana le serviría para distraerse de sus preocupaciones, sin clases, donde Hermione no pudiera ponerle de mal humor con su actitud, sin tener que ver obligatoriamente a Malfoy sólo en lo imprescindible, con las clases de Sirius y con su visita a Cho, sin contar con que el Sábado podría distraerse con el partido de quidditch de Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff, que aunque ya tenían la copa de quidditch perdida, siempre era un grato espectáculo.

Harry volvió a su asiento, continuó con los deberes, sin darse cuenta de su desvalijada mochila, cuando Ron y Padma entraron en la biblioteca armando mucho escándalo. De nada sirvió que la señora Pynce los mandara callar una y otra vez.

-¡¡No van a expulsar a Parvati!- gritaba Padma, llegando junto a Ron a la mesa de Harry.

Hermione, más alejada lo había oído. No es que no se alegrara por Parvati, pero sus ánimos no estaban por la labor de mostrar alegría. En el fondo, le pasaba como a Draco, cualquier indicio de felicidad en alguna pareja le remordía las entrañas. Aún así les hizo un gesto de aprobación a lo lejos, para volver a enfrascarse en sus asuntos. "Si de todas formas me queda un mes para seguir aguantando a Parvati" suspiró Hermione para sus adentros.

**¡El siguiente!**


	43. Fotografías

**Me alegro que os hiciera gracia lo de Harry descubriendo la relación de Draco y Hermione. A mi también me resultó gracioso de escribir. Sobre hacer un one shot de eso… pues no se, la verdad, es que os adelanto que Draco lo descubrirá jejejeje.**

**Capítulo 43: Fotografías**

Esa noche, Harry planeaba ir a visitar a Cho, apenas la había visto durante la semana en Hogwarts, pues estaba muy ocupada con los entrenamientos de su equipo de quidditch, pero ese día tenía que volver, porque el partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff era al día siguiente. Harry sabía que Crabbe y Goyle estaban a punto de irse a dormir, y que Malfoy estaba en la ronda nocturna, pero cuando se preparaba para irse, se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba. La capa invisible no estaba en su mochila. No recordaba haberla sacado de la mochila, ¿dónde demonios estaba? Nadie sabía que la tenía, excepto Ron y Hermione. Con Hermione no se hablaba y si Ron la hubiera cogido, se lo habría dicho. Al pensar en Hermione, no podía evitar que su pensamiento le llevara a donde no quería, a Malfoy. Entonces una idea se formó en su mente, si Hermione y Malfoy eran novios, lo más seguro es que Malfoy le hubiera sacado información sobre él, ¿sabría que tenía la capa invisible?

Sin dudarlo, se fue hasta el baúl de Malfoy, guardado bajo su cama. Seguro que se la había quitado y la escondía allí. Rápidamente, sabiendo que Crabbe y Goyle estaban a punto de llegar, revolvió el contenido, pero allí no había rastro de la capa. Empezaba a pensar que estaba obsesionándose con Malfoy, como tantas veces le había recriminado a Ron, y finalmente había tenido razón, idiota de él que no le creyó en su momento. Lo que Harry no sabía era que Draco había sido previsor, y obviamente no guardó la capa en su baúl.

Sin embargo, en el fondo del baúl, encontró algo. Un pequeño álbum de fotos, muy viejo y encuadernado en cuero. Lo cogió, suponiendo que Malfoy no lo echaría de menos, pues estaba bastante escondido y eso no daba la impresión de que fuera muy utilizado. Sabía que sin la capa invisible no podría salir de la sala común a esas horas sin que los prefectos le cogieran. Cho tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente y a horas en las que pudiera hacerlo.

Decidió echar un vistazo al álbum. Fotos familiares de todas las épocas, incluso en algunas salía Sirius cuando joven. Aún le resultaba difícil asimilar que su padrino y Draco estaban emparentados.

Hubieron algunas fotos que le llamaron la atención, haciéndole recordar lo que Sirius le había dicho sólo unos días atrás. Algunas de las fotografías, mostraban a los Malfoy con dos hijos. Ahora más o menos todo encajaba, Draco debió tener un hermano mayor, pero...¿qué había sido de ese chico?¿por qué nunca antes había oído hablar de él?

Siguió pasando fotos, hasta encontrar unas donde el hermano mayor de Draco, alcanzaría más o menos la edad que él tenía ahora. Claramente, ese chico no era Draco, sí, se parecía mucho, pero no lo era, aún así a Harry le parecía haberle visto antes. La expresión del joven era como la de alguien que ha perdido el alma, como si un dementor la hubiera besado. Sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno además de tener una mirada totalmente perdida. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Recordó las palabras de Dobby, le había advertido sobre Draco, que haría igual que el señorito Marius... Dobby había trabajado para los Malfoy, así que debió conocer a este chico, que debía ser Marius.

Necesitaba ir al día siguiente a hablar urgentemente con Sirius, que le explicara todo aquello. Sin embargo, no volvió a dejar el álbum en su lugar, debía llevar pruebas para que Sirius no le contestara con evasivas.

Pero...¿quién tenía su capa si no era Malfoy? Rápidamente su mente fue hacia Hermione. Ella debía haberla cogido, estaba influenciada por Malfoy, y ella sabía donde la guardaba. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar el sentimiento de odio hacia ella, era una traidora con todas y cada una de las letras.

Esa noche, Draco se quedó esperando inútilmente a que Harry fuera a ver a su novia. "Ha debido darse cuenta de que no tiene la capa y no se atreve sin ella" pensó Draco acertadamente. "Tendré que vigilarlo durante el día..."

La mañana siguiente, el Gran Comedor estaba alborotado, como siempre que había partido de quidditch. Draco no quitaba ojo de encima a Harry, no perdía ni uno de sus movimientos por si decidía escabullirse durante el partido. Draco estaba dispuesto a perderse el partido por seguir a Potter.

Tal y como Malfoy había supuesto, Harry, en cuanto terminó el desayuno, salió del Gran Comedor, pero no hacia el campo de quidditch, sino hacia el despacho de Sirius. Draco lo seguía de cerca, pero cuando vio que Harry se dirigía al despacho del profesor, supo que no era eso lo que él estaba buscando. Tendría que seguir vigilando.

-¿Cómo es que no vas a ver el partido?- preguntó Sirius extrañado cuando Harry entró en su despacho.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte.- dijo Harry sacando el álbum de fotos y poniéndolo delante de Sirius.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- preguntó Sirius un poco contrariado.

-Me ha desaparecido la capa invisible, supuse que Malfoy la tendría y rebuscando en su baúl encontré esto.- explicó Harry- ¿Quién es este chico?

-Bueno, Harry, verás... ese chico era hermano de Draco, no vino a Hogwarts, sino que fue a Durmstrang, ingresó en los mortifagos siendo muy joven y también murió siendo muy joven.- explicó Sirius.

Entonces Harry caía de qué le sonaba aquel chico. Marius era a quien había visto en la visión de la clase de Adivinación, no era Draco. Ahora recordaba también cómo Hermione trataba de disuadirlos de que pensaran que Draco era un mortífago... tal vez tuviera razón, tal vez Draco no lo era, pero aquello indicaba que...¿desde cuando Hermione los traicionaba saliendo con Malfoy?

-El otro día Dobby vino a advertirme sobre Malfoy, diciéndome que tuviera cuidado, que seguro haría como su hermano.- continuó Harry.- Y para colmo, también se que Hermione es una traidora, ella y Malfoy son novios.

Sirius no pudo disimular su incomodidad y Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que su padrino ya sabía algo sobre eso, una noticia como aquella era digna de asombro, y Sirius no parecía muy asombrado.

En seguida Harry coordinó, Sirius había sentado a Hermione con Malfoy en las clases de Pociones. Harry era incapaz de mirar a Sirius de otra forma que no fuera la de alguien que está mirado a un traidor.

-Tu...tu lo sabías...- murmuró Harry.- ¿no pensabas decírmelo?¿estás compinchado con ellos,verdad?

-No es lo que piensas. Sí, lo sabía, pero Draco no es tan mala persona como tu crees, creo que estar con Hermione le ha hecho mucho bien.- dijo Sirius.

-Ah, se nota como tira la sangre...ahora me irás a decir que Draco es un santo... Y no creo que a Hermione le haya hecho ningún bien, es más, yo creo que la está utilizando vilmente.- dijo Harry dolido. Estaba claro que Draco era sobrino de Sirius, pero no esperaba que lo defendiera de aquella forma.

-¿Cómo te has enterado tu?

-Me enteré y punto, no quiero entrar en esos detalles.- dijo Harry a quien le recorrió un estremecimiento de repugnancia al recordar la nefasta escena.

-Si te sirve de algo, y para que cambies de opinión, te diré que Draco pretendía renunciar a los mortifagos por Hermione.- dijo Sirius.

-Oh, qué romántico.- dijo Harry con claro sarcasmo.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero no está bien juzgar a las personas sólo por lo que parecen.- dijo Sirius.

Harry no soportaba más aquella conversación. Le daba la impresión de que Sirius trataba de poner a Draco como "el bueno" y a él como "el malo."

Cuando Harry salió del despacho, Malfoy, escondido bajo la capa invisible, vio decepcionado cómo se dirigía hacia el estadio de quidditch.

"No creas que voy a desistir, te perseguiré hasta descubrirte, aunque me tenga que quedar días sin dormir" pensó Draco siguiendo a Harry hasta las gradas de Slytherin.

El partido acabó con victoria para Hufflepuff, en un encuentro bastante entretenido, que hizo que Harry olvidara por un buen rato sus preocupaciones.

Antes de ir a buscar a Ron, Harry se acercó a hablar con Cho, hacía más de una semana que no la veía, y tenía que disculparse por haber fallado la noche anterior. Draco le seguía muy de cerca pensando en si sería la profesora de vuelo la novia de Potter.

La conversación entre Cho y Harry fue muy breve, para no levantar sospechas, pero Harry la había notado bastante distante, suponía que se debía a que estaba molesta por no haberle avisado que no iría a verla.

Draco no había oído la conversación, pero ya tenía una posible candidata, ahora tenía que seguir investigando.

Harry y Ron volvieron al castillo, en cuanto llegaron, fueron a la biblioteca, Harry tenía que contarle lo que había averiguado aquella mañana sobre el álbum de fotos de Malfoy y su visión.

Draco, viendo que Potter y Weasley se dirigían a la biblioteca, cambió de rumbo, era inútil espiar allí, tendría que esperar a que Harry saliera.

En una mesa bastante apartada de ojos curiosos, Harry explicó lo que Sirius le había contado esa mañana, sin tocar el tema de Hermione.

-Así que éste es a quien viste en tu visión...Vaya, yo que me había hecho la ilusión de que fuera verdaderamente Malfoy.- bromeó Ron.- Si Hermione me oyera seguro que me regañaba.

Harry pensó en por qué Hermione siempre regañaba cuando hablaban de Malfoy, y sentía como le hervía la sangre.

-Pero...¿te has parado a pensar en tu otra visión? La de quien-tu-sabes... A ver si al final va a ser como esta visión, que no es lo que parecía.- dudó Ron.

-Llevo pensando en esa visión todo el curso. La verdad es que nunca he tenido seguro al cien por cien que fuera cierta. Lo único que puedo hacer es prepararme para lo que venga.- dijo Harry, que había meditado largo y tendido sobre el tema de la visión de Voldemort.

Ron cogió el álbum para verlo más detenidamente, pero al llevarlo hasta su sitio, una hoja cayó al suelo. Éste se agachó a cogerla, y cuando se levantó, su rostro estaba totalmente encendido. Harry miraba a su amigo sin comprender qué le había pasado, pues miraba fijamente un trozo de papel sin articular palabra. Harry se acercó a ver qué pasaba, y comprobó con horror lo que Ron había descubierto. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se desatara la tormenta.

En la mano de Ron había un trozo de papel alargado, donde habían varias fotos de Draco y Hermione en actitud muy cariñosa, que se hicieron en Hogsmeade. Las fotografías, en movimiento, mostraban a Hermione sentada sobre el regazo de Malfoy, abrazados y sonrientes para después besarse. Sin duda, Malfoy guardaba entre aquel álbum, aquellas fotos tan comprometedoras.

Harry no sabía que decir, si descubrirse ante su amigo y admitir que ya lo sabía o si hacerse el sorprendido.

Ron miraba con rabia las fotografías, a la vez que inconscientemente su mano empezaba a arrugarlas hasta convertirlas en una bola de papel. En su mente se sucedían todas las imágenes que habían tenido lugar durante el curso, todas sus sospechas hábilmente desmentidas por Hermione y no tomadas en cuenta por Harry. Al final había acabado por convencerse a sí mismo de algo que le era más que evidente.

Incapaz de decir nada, Ron se levantó de golpe de la mesa, con el papel arrugado en su puño, para salir despavorido de la biblioteca. Harry, tardó en reaccionar, pero inmediatamente salió detrás de su amigo, si su intuición no le fallaba, estaba a punto de meterse en un buen lío.

Ron buscó a Malfoy, pero no lo encontró, al menos fuera de la zona Slytherin, así que entró como un vendaval en la torre de Gryffindor, para impotencia de Harry, que cuando llegó vio la entrada cerrada, sin saber la contraseña.

En la sala común estaba Hermione haciendo sus deberes, cuando Ron llegó hasta ella y la empujó al suelo, tirándola de la silla.

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?- preguntó Hermione un poco asustada al ver a su amigo en aquel estado de nervios.- Me has hecho daño.

-¿Qué yo te he hecho daño? Eso no es nada comparable con lo que nos has hecho tu a nosotros.- dijo Ron plantándole las fotos delante de sus ojos.

Hermione se quedó sin habla, para su suerte, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba desierta, los demás alumnos estaban paseando por los terrenos o divirtiéndose como buena tarde de Sábado.

¿Cómo habían llegado aquellas fotos a las manos de Ron? Era algo que no comprendía. Pero sí había una cosa clara, no había lugar a equívocos, las fotos hablaban por sí solas y tendría que admitirlo.

Le dolía en el alma todo lo que estaba pasando, Ron era el único amigo que le quedaba, y en cuestión de días se había quedado completamente sola.

-Se que es inútil lo que te diga.- intentaba excusarse Hermione.- Pero Draco y yo ya no estamos juntos.

-¿Y pretendes que me lo crea?- dijo Ron, con los dientes apretados.- Después de todas las veces que has intentado disuadirme de mis sospechas, no creerás que voy a tragarme esa mentira.

-Puedes preguntárselo a Draco si no me crees.- contestó Hermione.

-Créeme que si veo a Malfoy, no será preguntarle lo primero que haga.- dijo Ron.

En aquel momento, la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor se abrió para dejar paso a unos alumnos, lo que Harry aprovechó para entrar también. Se fue hasta Ron, y poniendo una mano en su hombro lo alejó de Hermione. Ella le miraba pensando " Ya vino el que faltaba."

-Déjalo, Ron, no merece que pierdas tu tiempo.- dijo Harry.

Los dos salieron de la torre, mirando con desprecio a su ex amiga. Ron no podía dejar de mirar atrás, y ella notaba la decepción en su mirada, mezclada con un profundo rencor.

Hermione recogió sus cosas, en aquellos momentos, deseaba más que nunca no haber rechazado la primera oferta que Lucius Malfoy le hizo. Sabía que ellos no comprenderían su relación con Draco, pero ahora sentía la impotencia de que Harry y Ron la odiaran por algo que ya ni siquiera existía. Si por lo menos tuviera a Draco... no que ahora estaba más sola que nunca, odiada por las únicas personas que habían significado algo para ella.

Harry seguía a Ron, quien no parecía tener un rumbo fijo. Al pelirrojo le remordía la conciencia por no haberse dado cuenta antes y por haberse dejado convencer por Harry y Hermione. Sentimientos encontrados se debatían en su interior, incapaces de salir a la luz en forma de palabras que explicaran su estado.

-Dime la contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin.- dijo Ron secamente.

-Ron, sabes que no puedo, sólo te meterías en un lío.- intentó disuadirlo Harry.

Pero Ron no le hacía caso, e iba con paso decidido escaleras abajo, hasta la zona de las mazmorras.

-Escúchame, es inútil que lo pagues con Malfoy, si él y Hermione salen juntos será porque los dos quieren, la culpa no es sólo de él.- dijo Harry traicionándose a sí mismo.

Él más que nadie deseaba pagarlo con Malfoy, estaba convencido de que algún oscuro plan se trazaba detrás de aquella absurda relación, pero tuvo que mentir, para hacer entrar en razón a Ron, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Para su sorpresa, Ron se transformó en fénix y salió por una de las ventanas abiertas que había en el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras. Harry no sabía que su amigo hubiera conseguido acabar su aprendizaje, extrañado de que no le hubiera contado nada. Lo que él no sabía era que aquella había sido la primera transformación completa de Ron. Era verdad que había hecho grandes progresos aunque sin conseguirlo del todo. La rabia contenida que sentía en aquellos momentos había hecho que pudiera canalizar todas sus energías en una sola cosa; quería entrar como fuera en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

El intento fue fallido. Las ventanas de las habitaciones de los Slytherins estaban cerradas, y como fénix, no podía utilizar su varita para hacer algún hechizo que le permitiera abrirlas. Harry supo al instante lo que su amigo pretendía, así que entró para comprobar que Malfoy no estaba allí.

Por supuesto, Malfoy no estaba allí. Faltaba muy poco para que fuera la hora del almuerzo, y esperaba a que éste terminara para seguir espiando a donde se dirigía Harry, a quien visitaba...

**Bueno, ¡la cosa se enreda! Y me halaga que me digáis que soy una maestra enredando las cosas jejejejeje. Estoy planteándome hacer un ff de este tipo ahora que he leído el libro 6, me refiero a que en este ff, aunque haya romance y todo eso, tiene un argumento de fondo importante, y me apetece hacer un ff así, aparte de que siga con los otros y haga miles de millones de one shot y retos jejejeje. Ya veré qué hago.**

**Me diréis que soy malvada al hacerle estas cosas a Hermione, la pobre ya tiene bastante con lo de Draco y Harry como para también quitarle a Ron, pero tranquilas, en serio ;-D**


	44. ¿Cho?

**Este ya es el último de los que traigo hoy. Estoy segura de que os va a gustar jejejejeje.**

**Capítulo 44: ¿Cho?**

El Gran Comedor bullía de actividad como siempre, además de los comentarios de los estudiantes sobre el partido de aquella mañana. Aunque había dos claras ausencias en la mesa de Gryffindor, ni Hermione ni Ron estaban allí. Harry comprobó en la mesa de Slytherin, que Malfoy estaba en perfecto estado de salud, además de no mostrar ningún indicio de saber que alguien le estaba buscando.

Harry compartía ese sentimiento de venganza con Ron, pero al menos, él sabía controlar sus impulsos, o por lo menos eso creía. Si había algo que había aprendido después de todo ese curso fatídico, era a calcular fríamente sus acciones y reacciones, aunque por lo visto, él no había sido el único... cada vez que recordaba cómo Hermione les había mantenido engañados durante meses, se hacía más consciente de lo manipuladora que podía llegar a ser.

Por otro lado, Malfoy, no tenía completamente superado lo de Hermione, aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo. Se fijó en que ella no estaba entre los Gryffindors, y sin quererlo, le surgió la preocupación. "¿Le habrá pasado algo?" En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, reprimió aquel pensamiento, pasando a clavar sus fríos ojos grises en quien era su objetivo, el único que le hacía seguir con ganas de estar allí, Potter. No podía permitir que Potter, quien formaba parte de todo el plan de Hermione, siguiera siendo feliz mientras él estaba hundido, habiendo sido utilizado y despechado.

La larga ausencia de Ron durante el resto del día mantuvo a Harry bastante preocupado, aunque finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez su amigo había recapacitado a tiempo sobre lo que pensaba hacer, y se encontraría reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. No podía culparle, entendía perfectamente cual era el estado en el que se encontraba Ron.

Durante la cena, Ron tampoco había aparecido, y Harry, conociéndolo de sobra, pensó que estaría muriéndose de hambre en aquellos momentos.

La única posibilidad de visitar a Cho sin riesgos, estaba en el lapsus de tiempo entre después de la cena y la hora del toque de queda. De esta manera, si algún prefecto lo pillaba por los pasillos sin la capa invisible, no tendría que ser castigado ni quitarle puntos a su casa (aunque eso le diera igual). Así que eso hizo, cuidando de que nadie le viera ir a la habitación de Cho, fue a visitar a su novia.

Claro que, Harry no sabía que alguien bajo su capa invisible, sonreía maliciosamente al descubrirlo. "Pensaba que iba a ser más difícil" pensó Malfoy viéndolo entrar en la habitación de Cho. "Vaya, Potter, una profesora... me parece que eso no está permitido..."

Después de que Cho abriera la puerta y entraran en la habitación, Harry seguía notándola algo distante.

-Ya te lo dije antes, pero ayer no pude venir... alguien me robó la capa invisible, y creo saber quien es.- dijo Harry con cara de maldad al decir lo último.

Cho se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa.

-¿La capa invisible?- preguntó Cho sin que Harry entendiera bien a qué se refería.

-No sabes la de cosas que han pasado desde la semana pasada.- dijo Harry pasándose le mano por el pelo.- Supongo que te habrás enterado de que Parvati está embarazada, pero por suerte no la expulsarán.

-No sabía nada.- dijo Cho sin darle mucha importancia, pero esperando impacientemente a que Harry continuara.- ¿qué más ha pasado?

-Ni que decir tiene que esto no debes contarlo a nadie... Malfoy y Hermione son novios.- dijo Harry mirando a Cho con cara de "estarás contenta."

Pero Cho se limitó a decir un "Oh" que sonó bastante falso. Harry se preguntaba en si ella ya lo sabría, como le pasó con Sirius, porque aquella reacción no era propia de una noticia como esa.

-Bueno, Ron se ha enterado además de que descubrí algo sobre Malfoy...-continuó Harry.

Aquello si que pareció interesarle, y Harry siguió explicando lo del álbum de fotos viendo la curiosidad que aquel asunto despertaba en su novia.

-Así que parece que la visión que tuve a principios de curso no era sobre Malfoy sino sobre su hermano.

-¿qué visión?- preguntó Cho expectante, y Harry se quedó mirándola como si estuviera de broma.

-Por favor, Cho...- dijo Harry con tono de desesperación.- la visión de el hermano de Malfoy muerto y... bueno, y ya no se qué pensar sobre la de Voldemort...

-¿La visión del Señor Tenebroso?- preguntó Cho con más curiosidad aún.

Harry pensaba que todo aquello era una broma de Cho, después de todo el curso hablando sobre ello, parecía que ahora se hacía la tonta.

-Cho, ¿recuerdas por qué ahora estoy en Slytherin?- dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.- si no fuera por aquella visión, nunca habría cambiado a otra casa.

Cho parecía esperar a que Harry continuara contando aquello que ya había oído millones de veces.

-Oye, ¿a ti es que te han modificado la memoria o qué?.- dijo Harry en broma.

Pero lo único que recibió a cambio por parte de ella fue una mirada y una sonrisa maliciosas. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Un momento... ¿por qué llamaste antes a Voldemort "señor tenebroso"? Sólo los mortifagos lo llaman así...- dijo Harry, cerrando su puño en la varita que llevaba en la túnica.

Cho sonrió con una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto. Ella también cerraba la mano entorno a su varita, y antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo a reaccionar, ella apuntó con rapidez.

- ¡Crucio!

Harry cayó al suelo. Sentía un inmenso dolor en la cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de estallarle. Aquella maldición no tenía comparación con ninguna de las que Cho le había hecho anteriormente. Cho se acercaba a él sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Dime qué viste en la visión.-. dijo Cho, con un tono de voz muy distinto, sin duda era su voz, pero...había algo muy distinto en ella.

El dolor apenas el dejaba pensar, pero de pronto vino a su memoria cuando fue capaz de repeler el Cruciatus de Sirius. Sobreponiéndose con todas sus fuerzas, fue capaz de detener la maldición. Cho se quedó sorprendida dando unos pasos atrás, mientras que a Harry le dio tiempo a levantarse y dirigir su varita hacia ella. En esos momentos cientos de teorías venían a su mente " será Cho una mortifaga...será uno de ellos con la poción multijugos..." Esta última opción tomó fuerza en su mente.

-¡Crucio!- dijo Harry dirigiendo la maldición hacia Cho, decidido a averiguar de quién se trataba.

Pero Cho había sido rápida, esquivó el rayo proveniente de la varita de Harry, y antes de que a éste le diese tiempo a volver a convocarlo, ella envió lo que Harry nunca creyó.

-Avada Kedavra.

Harry vio aquel rayo verde que inundó la habitación con su luz y un gran estruendo, fue capaz de esquivarlo, y éste impactó de lleno en la puerta de la habitación.

Fuera en el pasillo, Draco esperaba con paciencia a que Harry saliera de allí, y fue entonces cuando vio que la puerta de la habitación se sacudió violentamente, como si un montón de personas hubieran chocado con ella. Oyó el estruendo en la habitación y vio cómo por las rendijas de la puerta, se escapaban unos haces de luz verde. Supo que allí estaba habiendo una pelea. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió con paso rápido hasta el despacho del profesor Snape.

Cuando el destello hubo cedido, se encontraban cada uno en una zona opuesta de la habitación.

-Expelliarmus- dijo Harry, y la varita de Cho fue volando hasta sus manos.

Ahora Cho estaba desarmada. Harry se aproximó a ella sin dejar de apuntarla.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó desafiante, pero sólo recibió como respuesta una carcajada.- ¡Imperio!

En ese momento lo supo. Supo que Cho estaba bajo la maldición Imperius. La había hecho muchas veces antes con Cho y sabía que ella era incapaz de resistirse a esa maldición. Ahora, notaba claramente dos personalidades dentro de ella, claro que la verdadera personalidad de Cho apenas si podía sentirla, en su lugar, alguien manejaba sus actos. No podía saber de quien se trataba...¿sería Voldemort?

En el rostro de Cho se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si piensas utilizar el Avada Kedavra te diré que será su cuerpo el que muera... no puedes hacerme nada.- dijo la supuesta Cho, acabando la frase con una carcajada.

Harry agradecía internamente haber decidido entrenarse en las maldiciones imperdonables, pues se le ocurrió una forma de liberar a su novia. Invocó él mismo una maldición Imperio sobre Cho, ahora tres personalidades se debatían en la mente de la chica. Harry se debatía el control de Cho contra su oponente, hasta que finalmente consiguió tomar el control, obligando a Cho a expulsar al otro invasor. Una vez que la otra persona fue expulsada, Harry liberó a Cho de la maldición que él mismo le había sometido.

La expresión de Cho cambió por completo, como si hubiera acabado de despertar de un sueño. Ella le miró con los ojos húmedos, con sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Cho.- no me perdonaría nunca que te hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa.

Harry se acercó hasta ella, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿y tu?

-Yo... lo siento, no fui capaz de evitar la maldición, no vi a quien lo hizo, ya sabes que...

Harry la silenció con un beso en los labios.

-No te culpes, no todo el mundo es capaz de evitar esas maldiciones, claro que... creo que deberías seguir practicando, por si acaso.- dijo Harry tratando de consolarla.

-No me habría perdonado nunca si te hubiese pasado algo.- dijo Cho, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Harry la sujetó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos, muy serio.

-Cho, está claro que cualquiera que esté conmigo está en peligro, y no quiero que te pase nada malo... Entendería si me dijeses que no quieres seguir conmigo.- dijo Harry de corazón.

-Harry, yo nunca me apartaría de tu lado, no por mi seguridad al menos, pero si por la tuya, no quiero que mi debilidad sea un peligro para ti.

-No te preocupes por mi, en todo este tiempo y todo lo que llevo a mis espaldas he aprendido a cuidar de mi mismo. Lo que no soporto es ser un peligro para los que me rodean.- dijo Harry.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo.- dijo Cho, rodeándole con sus brazos y besándole apasionadamente.

En aquel momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. En el umbral estaba Snape, con una mirada furiosa, y tras él, Draco sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Tanto Harry como Cho habían dirigido su mirada hasta la puerta. Tenían un grave problema.

-Potter...a juzgar por su actitud, parece que las normas de Hogwarts, o están en un idioma desconocido para usted o no le importan lo más mínimo.- dijo Snape, que a pesar de mirarlos furioso, tenía una extraña sonrisa parecida a la de Malfoy.

-Profesor... no es lo que parece.- dijo Harry intentando explicar lo de la maldición imperius, pero inmediatamente Snape le cortó.

-Creo que tanto el señor Malfoy como yo tenemos la vista perfectamente.

-¡Ella estaba bajo la maldición Imperius!- exclamó Harry en su defensa.

-Sí, ya veo... una maldición Imperius muy "grave"- dijo Snape arqueando una ceja, incrédulo.

-Es cierto, profesor Snape.- intervino Cho.

-Y respecto a usted, profesora Chang, la creía más sensata. ¿Acaso no sabe que esto es motivo de despido? Por no hablar de la expulsión de Potter.- dijo Snape.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que Draco llevaba bajo el brazo: su capa invisible. Harry cruzó una mirada de odio con Malfoy, que Snape inmediatamente supo a qué se debía.

-El señor Malfoy, a parte de descubrir su relación, también ha descubierto su capa invisible, y yo como jefe de su casa, la confiscaré.- dijo Snape.

-¡No puede hacerlo!¡Esa capa me pertenece!¡Era de mi padre!

Mejor hubiera sido que Harry no hubiera mencionado a su padre, porque sólo el hecho de recordar ese detalle hizo que Snape se negara en rotundo, con más razón a devolverla. Ya sabía de la existencia de la capa de Potter, y ahora como jefe de su casa, por primera vez estaba en poder de confiscarla.

- Seguidme, creo que nos espera una pequeña conversación con el director.- dijo Snape flanqueando la puerta a Harry y Cho.

De camino al despacho de Dumbledore, Harry cruzaba miradas asesinas con Draco, que parecía muy orgulloso de su actuación, mientras que Cho, de vez en cuando daba codazos a Harry, nerviosa por su futuro y el de su novio.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, Snape expuso los hechos. Dumbledore no parecía muy preocupado por la relación de Harry con una profesora, es más, le quitó importancia alegando que las normas estaban un poco anticuadas. Snape y Malfoy gruñeron sin disimulo. En cambio, Cho, en su defensa contó que había sido víctima de una maldición Imperius cuando el fin de semana anterior volvía a su casa del entrenamiento con su equipo. Contra todo pronóstico, Dumbledore sí se mostró muy interesado en ese asunto, mientras Snape y Malfoy pensaban en cómo el director podía creer semejante excusa barata. Después, Draco explicó su versión un poco tergiversada, contando que hacía tiempo que sabía que Harry faltaba por las noches para visitar a Cho. Harry miraba sin creer que Draco supiera lo suyo con Cho desde hacía tiempo, y sin pensar soltó lo peor que se le ocurrió sobre él.

-Malfoy y Hermione son novios.- dijo Harry como quien da un golpe inesperado.

Draco se mostró un poco nervioso, pero reaccionó rápidamente al ver la mirada reprobatoria que Snape le estaba haciendo, era obvio que Snape no creía a Harry pero algo de duda se podía ver en su mirada hacia su ahijado.

-Eso es mentira, esa sangre sucia y yo no somos novios.- dijo Malfoy con asco.- ¿Acaso tienes pruebas?

Harry enmudeció un momento, no podía contar que Draco le había besado, además de que nadie le creería, descubriría toda la farsa de los partidos de quidditch. Además también sabía, que la única prueba física de ello, las fotos que Ron había descubierto, en esos momentos no serían más que pequeñas partículas de papel fruto de la rabia de su amigo.

Dumbledore intervino para zanjar aquel tema.

-No hay ninguna regla que impida que los alumnos se relacionen entre sí, así que tanto si el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger son novios como si no, no están cometiendo ninguna falta, por tanto, no es un tema a tratar aquí. Pero en cambio, vuestro caso deberá ser puesto en manos del consejo escolar, donde se decidirá la solución.- dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose a Cho y Harry.

Por orden del director, cada uno volvió a su habitación. Para desgracia de Harry, compartía dormitorio con Draco, que seguía mostrándose muy orgulloso por su actuación.

-No creo ni una palabra de lo que has dicho.- dijo Harry, reprimiendo el impulso de lanzarle un cruciatus. La vista con el consejo escolar estaba fijada para el lunes y una cosa así sólo aumentaría sus posibilidades de expulsión.

-Un buen trabajo de investigación requiere discreción ¿no crees?- dijo Draco yendo a su cama.

-Y también una buena labor de robo ¿no?

-Por supuesto.- rió Draco.

-Esta vez te ha salido bien, pero yo se que lo de Hermione y tu es cierto.

-Me parece que vas un poco desfasado, pero allá tu, si eres feliz pensando en que somos novios, pues adelante.- dijo Draco cerrando las cortinas de su cama. Por fin iba a dormir tranquilo desde que Hermione le había dejado. Ni siquiera le importó que Harry supiera de lo suyo con Hermione. Era algo que ya no ocurría, así que podía ir contando lo que fuera. Supuso que la enemistad de Hermione y Harry había sido todo una farsa, al igual que su relación con ella. Todo formaba parte del plan de Hermione y Harry. ¿Pero acaso Harry no se había enterado de que ella y él no estaban juntos? Por su insistencia parecía que él creía que estaban juntos. "Vaya plan más extraño" pensó Draco, sin ganas de dar vueltas al asunto. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, la voz de Harry le hizo despabilar.

-Te aconsejo que duermas con un ojo abierto, porque esta me la vas a pagar.-dijo Harry, hirviéndole la sangre y pensando una forma de venganza.

-Uuu, miedo me das.- se burló Draco.

**Muajajajajaja. Como veis, la ineptitud de Cho casi le cuesta el cuello a Harry, y esto no va a quedar así… Supongo que ya os imaginaréis lo que pasará, pero lo dejaré para la siguiente vez que traiga ff jejejejeje.**

**¡Y dejadme reviews please!**

**¡Besitos!**


	45. Un plan frustrado

**¡Holas!**

**He vuelto, aunque estoy liada estudiando, pero aquí os traigo un par de capítulos más, a ver si termino de subir el ff prontito.**

**Os cuento que he investigado y no he encontrado por ninguna parte donde digan en esta pagina que está prohibido responder reviews, así que responderé reviews jejejeje. Lo que sí está prohibido es utilizar un capítulo solo para notas de autor.**

**¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. No os conté que gané el concurso al que me presenté (organizado por Story Weavers y Potter y Cía (sede de la Orden siriusana). Me hizo mucha ilusión, porque me costó horrores acabar el ff a tiempo de subirlo y además era una idea rara que tenía por ahí merodeando y decidí adaptarla para el ff. Si queréis leerlo está en mi profile como Killing me softly. Y ahora a ver si puedo leer el resto de ff que se presentaron al concurso, que seguro fueron geniales.**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capítulo. Ya os comento después ;-D**

**Capítulo 45: Un plan frustrado**

La vista del lunes llegó rápidamente. Después de la mañana de clases en estado de nervios total, el consejo escolar formado por profesores y algunos padres de alumnos, se reunió al medio día.

El día anterior, Harry fue a poner a Sirius al corriente de la situación, éste admitió que trataría de defenderle en lo que fuera posible aunque su opinión de poco sirviera si todos los demás estaban en contra.

Harry no sabía la posición que tomarían el resto de profesores e integrantes del consejo escolar, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que entre ellos tendría a dos opositores seguros: Snape y Lucius Malfoy.

En cuanto el nuevo ministro llegó a Hogwarts, no dudó en ejercer su autoridad para sacar a su hijo de las clases. Tenía una conversación importante que mantener con él antes de la vista del consejo escolar.

Draco caminaba hacia la sala de profesores, donde su padre le esperaba. Se sentía muy orgulloso de su actuación, y esperaba encontrarse por primera vez en su vida con el elogio de su padre. Sin duda, empezaba a comportarse como se esperaba de él. O al menos eso creía.

Cuando entró en la sala de profesores, Lucius le miraba con profundo desprecio. Nadie más estaba en la sala, excepto ellos dos. Lucius se levantó y fue hasta él sacando su varita con la mano izquierda. Draco no se esperaba aquella reacción, y miraba a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos preguntándose qué había hecho mal esta vez.

Notó la punzante varita de ébano oprimiéndole el cuello a la vez que la mano derecha de su padre le propinaba una fuerte bofetada que le hizo tambalear.

-Si no fuera porque el parecido físico es más que evidente, dudaría de que fueras mi hijo. No sé cómo saliste tan estúpido.- dijo Lucius.

-Pero padre...yo pensé...- dijo Draco sin comprender, llevando su mano a su mejilla dolorida.

-Yo pensé, yo pensé...- murmuró Lucius.- a veces me cuesta creer que eres capaz de pensar.

-Si no me dices las cosas no sé como voy a complacerte.- dijo Draco, tragándose su orgullo. Ahora tenía que actuar como mortifago, no podía contradecir a su padre.

-Sabes de sobra qué es lo que tienes que hacer, pero por si se te olvidó, te lo recuerdo: observar e informar, pero NO actuar. Por tu culpa se ha desbaratado el plan.- dijo Lucius dando la espalda a su hijo y volviéndose a una de las ventanas. Teníamos la oportunidad perfecta para sacar información útil a Potter y acabar con él sin su sospecha, claro que por tu gracia, ya no nos vale. Ahora expulsarán a la novia de Potter y se acabó nuestro plan.

Draco no entendía bien a qué se refería su padre.

-No tienen que expulsarla si el consejo no lo decide así.- contestó Draco.

-No todo es tan sencillo. Es una norma del colegio, además de que tengo una postura que defender. No puedo permitir que se sospeche del ministerio. El que tiene la última palabra en esto es Dumbledore, y cómo no, no permitirá que Harry sea expulsado sabiendo a los peligros que enfrenta, y menos aún quedando únicamente un mes de curso. En cuanto a la novia de Potter, no creo que tengan problema en expulsarla si supone un peligro para su niño mimado.- explicó Lucius.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabías quien era la novia de Potter¿y que también es cierto lo que contó de la maldición Imperius?- preguntó Draco.

-Claro que lo sabía, antes de que tu ni siquiera lo sospecharas. Ese Potter ha estado engañándote delante de tus narices todo el curso...debería avergonzarte tu ineptitud. Y por supuesto que era cierto lo de la maldición Imperius, Potter la liberó de la maldición pero no hubiera sido difícil volver a hacérsela, a no ser porque ahora ella será despedida.- dijo Lucius.

Ahora Draco comprendía hasta qué punto había metido la pata. Él le escribió a su padre contándole cosas que había descubierto de Potter, entre ellas lo de que les engañaba para visitar a su novia, pero por lo visto su padre lo sabía antes que él. ¿Cómo?

-Yo no tenía ni idea de ese plan. Lo siento.- dijo Draco mirando al suelo, se sentía completamente un inútil.- Yo sólo quería hacerle la vida un poco imposible a Potter, no tenía ni idea...

-Pues ahora lo sabes, has fastidiado un plan perfecto para deshacernos de él.

Draco volvió a sus clases con una sensación amarga. Hiciera lo que hiciera nunca estaría bien a los ojos de su padre. Aunque esta vez admitía que verdaderamente se había fastidiado el plan por su culpa.

La sesión del consejo escolar se desarrolló tal y como Lucius había adivinado. Desde el primer momento quedó claro que Harry no sería expulsado, además de porque sólo faltaba un mes para terminar el colegio definitivamente, porque todos los profesores sabían a los peligros que se enfrentaría, y consideraban que cuanto más tiempo permaneciera al cobijo de los muros de Hogwarts, más tiempo estaría seguro.

En cuanto a Cho, también estaba claro que había quebrantado una regla. Lucius no podía insistir en que no la despidieran, claro que a él le convenía mucho que no lo hicieran. Si Cho se quedaba en Hogwarts podría ser puesta de nuevo bajo la maldición Imperius, pero se relacionaría inmediatamente su insistencia en que la chica se quedara con la maldición. Así que para evitar sospechas tuvo que posicionarse firmemente en que Cho debía ser despedida.

Eso no fue muy problemático, los defensores de Harry no querían que alguien quien había estado bajo un Imperius, permaneciera mucho tiempo al lado de Harry poniéndole en peligro.

La espera se hizo muy tensa. Harry en el Gran Comedor era incapaz de probar bocado, a parte de que todas las miradas curiosas se posaban en él. El descubrimiento de Malfoy había corrido como la pólvora entre el colegio, y a esas alturas no había ni un solo alumno, por muy despistado que fuera, que no supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron estaba sentado muy alejado de Hermione, necesitaba mantener las distancias con ella porque cada vez que la veía sentía impulsos agresivos. Exactamente lo mismo le pasaba con Malfoy, sólo que con él afortunadamente apenas si tenía que cruzarse en las clases y poco más. No se sorprendía nada de la sucia jugada de Malfoy con Harry, y aquello hacía que entendiera aún menos qué era lo que Hermione había visto en él. Sin quererlo, su mirada pasaba alternativamente a un Malfoy orgulloso en la mesa de Slytherin y una Hermione que más parecía un espectro que una persona, en la mesa de Gryffindor. Le hervía la sangre. " Seguro que ha sido ella quien se lo contó todo a Malfoy..." pensaba Ron.

Mucho antes de que el almuerzo acabara, Harry se levantó para ir donde estaba siendo la vista, no aguantaba más los nervios.

-¿Preocupado, Potter?- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sentía muy satisfecho de ver a Harry en aquel estado.

-Muérete, Malfoy.- soltó Harry, debatiéndose entre sacar la varita y echarle un Avada Kedabra, si no lo hacía no era por falta de ganas.

Caminó hasta la puerta de la sala donde se celebraba la reunión. Aún seguían dentro, pero Cho ya estaba allí esperando. La chica tenía el rostro descompuesto por la preocupación y en cuanto vio acercarse a Harry fijó sus ojos húmedos en él. Había estado llorando.

-Llevan mucho rato ahí dentro.- alcanzó a decir Cho en un susurro.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.- dijo Harry tratando de que sus palabras parecieran seguras.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir en esos momentos de tensión. Al cabo de un rato oyeron ruidos en el interior de la sala y poco después la puerta se abrió. Los integrantes del consejo y los profesores salían de la sala.

Cho y Harry los miraban intentando adivinar lo que había pasado, todos salían muy serios. Harry esperaba únicamente a que Sirius saliera, todos los demás le parecían unas simples sombras, pero en cuanto vio salir a su padrino lo supo. Podía ver en los ojos de Sirius una mirada de compasión, éste al pasar por su lado le dio una palmada cariñosa en el brazo y siguió su camino. Los últimos fueron Snape y Lucius Malfoy. Al ver la expresión de Lucius, Harry tuvo un rayo de esperanza, el ministro no parecía muy contento, lo que Harry tradujo en un posible veredicto a su favor. Estaba clara la aversión de Lucius Malfoy hacia él y cualquier cosa positiva para Harry debía causarle contrariedad.

-El director quiere hablar con ustedes.- dijo Snape, encargado de dar la noticia como jefe de Slythrerin.

Harry y Cho entraron en la sala como si se dirigieran a la guillotina. Dumbledore tenía el mismo aspecto calmado de siempre, pero Harry había ido a visitarlo en numerosas ocasiones y sabía que aquella vez había algo distinto. Sin aguantar más la espera Harry habló sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Van a expulsarme ¿verdad, director?- dijo mirando a los ojos a Dumbledore.

Aquellos ojos azules tras gafas de media luna siempre eran sinceros.

-No, Harry, no vas a ser expulsado.- dijo Dumbledore con media sonrisa ensombrecida.

Harry y Cho se miraron sonrientes.

-Pero el consejo ha decidido que la señorita Chang sea despedida.- dijo Dumbledore antes de que los chicos pudieran hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Por la expresión de Dumbledore era obvio que dar aquella noticia le causaba gran dolor, pero había sido la decisión del consejo, además de que Harry había estado expuesto a un grave peligro por culpa de la profesora Chang.

Cho miraba al suelo desconsolada mientras Harry trataba de animarla.

-Señorita Chang, quiero que entienda el grave peligro al que Harry ha sido expuesto. En lo que a mi concierne, lo menos importante es que ustedes mantengan una relación, pero no para el resto del consejo. Hemos decidido que en cuanto Harry acabe Hogwarts, usted sea readmitida como profesora para el curso que viene.- dijo Dumbledore esperando que al menos aquello sirviera de consuelo para la pobre chica.

Cho dejó escapar un débil suspiro de alivio. Bien mirado, aquello no era lo más grave que podría haber ocurrido, a Harry sólo le quedaba un mes de clases, podría seguir sus estudios y únicamente tendrían que estar separados hasta que llegaran las vacaciones, además de que ella conservaría ese empleo para el curso siguiente...Podría haber sido muchísimo peor.

Los dos salieron de la sala con una sensación agridulce, a sabiendas de que debían sentirse muy afortunados.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Harry, podrás acabar el colegio y no queda nada para que termine el curso.- dijo Cho.

-Siento mucho que tengas que dejar el curso ahora.- dijo Harry.

Estaba apenado al recordar sus primeras citas con Cho, donde ella no se sentía segura de entablar una relación con un alumno por temor a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-No voy a negar que me de pena también, pero pensándolo fríamente ahora es el final de temporada en la liga de quidditch y mi equipo me necesita más que nunca, creo que después de todo hasta me venga bien.- dijo Cho sonriendo.- Y..bueno, hay un ojeador por ahí muy interesado en ti, no lo olvides, quien sabe si el año que viene tendremos que vernos las caras en algún partido como rivales.

Harry sonrió un poco por compromiso, el ojeador del que Cho hablaba no le vería jugar, y lo que más le fastidiaba era que podía estar abriéndole el camino al quidditch profesional a Hermione.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que la situación se volvió incómoda.

-Tengo que irme a recoger mis cosas.- dijo Cho sin levantar apenas la vista del suelo.

Cho echó a andar por el pasillo. Todo aquello estaba siendo una despedida en extrañas circunstancias, todo estaba resultando un poco frío y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar si aquello era un adiós o un hasta luego.

-¡Espera, Cho!- dijo Harry haciendo que Cho se parara.- Voy a pedir permiso a Dumbledore para ir a despedirte a Hogsmeade.

-Como quieras, pero no quiero causarte más problemas.- dijo Cho.

Siguió su camino hacia su habitación, sintiendo que cada paso que daba alejándose de Harry le hacía estar más seguro.

Harry permanecía parado en el mismo sitio hasta que la perdió completamente de vista. Tomó aire y se dio la vuelta hasta la puerta, tras la cual sabía que aún estaba Dumbledore.

-Adelante, Harry.- dijo Dumbledore cuando Harry llamó.

-Verá, profesor Dumbledore, yo quería pedirle permiso para ir a despedir a Cho a Hogsmeade. Se que después del ataque de los dementores nos está prohibido salir del colegio pero...

-Está bien, pero tendrás que ir acompañado por un profesor.

-¿Puede ser Sirius?- contestó Harry rápidamente antes de que a Dumbledore se le ocurriera proponer a Snape.

-Si al profesor Black no le importa...

-Seguro que no, muchas gracias.- dijo Harry disponiéndose a salir de la sala.

Antes de que Harry alcanzara el picaporte de la puerta, la voz de Dumbledore habló de nuevo.

-Harry ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

A Harry aquellas palabras le transportaron al pasado, tantas veces que había oído exactamente la misma frase cuando algo le preocupaba. Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore sabía mucho de lo que había pasado durante aquel curso aunque sólo hubiera ido a visitarlo en una ocasión; cuando tuvo la visión que hizo que cambiara a Slytherin.

-No, profesor, todo está bien.- dijo Harry, como en tantas ocasiones anteriores.

Dumbledore asintió amigablemente y Harry salió de la habitación. Recordó todas las veces en que Dumbledore le había ofrecido ayuda de aquella manera y él había rehusado. En aquellos momentos deseaba más que nunca preguntarle sobre sí mismo, descubrir todos los secretos que ni él mismo sabía pero como siempre, había rechazado la oportunidad. De todas formas no estaba seguro de que Dumbledore le contara lo que él quería saber ¿si no por qué no se lo habría contado ya si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo?

Se había tragado sus ganas de saber, esta vez más que ninguna otra había más personas implicadas y graves infracciones que los pondrían a todos en un aprieto sólo por satisfacer su curiosidad. No estaba dispuesto a que otros sufrieran por su culpa. Él se estaba preparando para la lucha con Voldemort y sabía que tendría que hacerlo solo.

Pasó el resto de las clases de la tarde sabiéndose observado por los alumnos. Estaba asombrado de a la velocidad que corrían las noticias en Hogwarts. Se sentó con Ron en las clases, su amigo trataba de animarle. Cada vez que veía a Malfoy tenía que reprimir las ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y estrangularle, más aún cuando le veía hacerle gestos burlones.

Hermione, por supuesto, también se había enterado de lo que había pasado, y pese a encontrarse en estado de depresión tuvo un momento para sentirse contenta. Estaba siendo una época muy dura para ella. Se sentía muy sola, las únicas personas a las que quería ahora la odiaban además de tener que guardarse celosamente todo lo que sabía por culpa del oportuno hechizo que le había hecho Lucius Malfoy.

Pero en todo su dolor, la actuación de Draco la hizo alegrarse además de sentirse orgullosa de él. Recordó cuando le había dicho a Harry que se encontraría sin novia y sin amiga, y sonrió. "Tal vez no me habría ido tan mal en las clases de Adivinación si hubiera seguido con ellas" pensó Hermione con la sonrisa en sus labios, pero rápidamente la alegría se borró de su cara. Vio entrar en el aula a Harry seguido de Ron. Por lo menos Harry tenía a Ron, ella no tenía absolutamente a nadie. Dirigió su mirada hacia Malfoy disimuladamente para que sus miradas no se cruzasen, y lo encontró burlándose de Harry con la misma actitud que había tenido siempre. Aquello también le hizo sonreír, pero esta vez había un halo de tristeza en esa sonrisa. Ella le seguía queriendo, era algo inevitable, y estaba segura de que él aún no la había olvidado porque muchas veces le había visto mirándola con disimulo y apartando la vista cuando ella se daba cuenta. Pero la reciente actuación de Malfoy le había confirmado lo que se temía, estaba actuando como un mortifago en toda regla, lo que significaba que la opción que ella había elegido era cada vez más fuerte. Draco iba camino de ser buen mortifago y aquello hacía cada vez más difícil el que alguna vez pudieran volver a estar juntos. Si el plan de Lucius resultaba completamente, en poco tiempo, Draco sólo vería la verdad en Voldemort y habría olvidado a Hermione, que pasaría a ser simplemente una sangre sucia traicionera. Lo único que la alegraba de todo aquello era que si Draco no podía estar con ella, por lo menos que fuera el mejor mortifago de todos. Aún dudaba de hacia qué bando sentía más simpatías y por las noches la idea de haber escogido la otra opción le seguía quitando el sueño.

**Muajajajajaja, supongo que estaréis contentas ¿no? Chang a la calle!**

**Bueno, como veis ya se va desvelando un poco el tema. Al ff le quedan 8 capítulos, y os adelanto que para mi, son los mejores del ff (los del final jejejeje)**

**Ya respondo reviews en el siguiente ;-D**


	46. Despedidas y confesiones

**Aquí el último capítulo por hoy:**

**Capítulo 46: Despedida y confesiones**

La noche en el dormitorio de los Slytherins fue muy tensa para Harry. Afortunadamente para él, Malfoy era prefecto y volvía más tarde que le resto. Harry puso todas sus fuerzas en intentar quedarse dormido antes de que Malfoy volviera, había momentos en los que no se creía responsable de sus actos. Mil y una formas de venganza pasaron por su mente, mientras daba vueltas en la cama encerrado dentro de las cortinas, dando gracias a que en Hogwarts utilizaran camas adoseladas para poder refugiarse dentro y aislarse. Lo último que quería ver era a Malfoy inocentemente dormido en su cama... Finalmente decidió no actuar de forma violenta contra Malfoy, una reacción así, además de ser muy muggle, parecería una provocación hacia el consejo escolar que le había permitido seguir sus estudios. Una cosa tenía clara, se vengaría de Malfoy, pero de una forma sutil y cruel fríamente calculada, tenía que demostrarle que él también era capaz de hacer algo así. Y saboreando anticipadamente su venganza se quedó dormido, tranquilo y relajado...Sin sospechar siquiera que aquellos pensamientos retorcidos que habían estado acudiendo a su mente con pasmosa facilidad y que le hacían sentir que él también podía ser verdaderamente malvado si se lo proponía eran producto de su lado oscuro, que se desarrollaba al margen de su consciencia alimentándose de sus malos sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy temprano para pedir a Sirius que le acompañara a la estación de Hogsmeade. Todo había sucedido muy rápido y apenas le había dado tiempo a reflexionar y ahondar en lo ocurrido, hasta que fue a ver a Sirius y le puso un poco los pies en la tierra. A priori, se había quedado con los sentimientos más primarios; culpabilidad por la expulsión de Cho, e ira por la participación de Draco en todo aquello. Al menos tenía el consuelo de haberle contado lo suyo con Cho a Sirius, de lo contrario, sabía que ahora tendría remordimientos si se hubiese enterado a través del consejo escolar. No es que Sirius se alegrara de la expulsión de Cho, como padrino suyo que era, quería que Harry fuera feliz pero también quería lo mejor para él, y en eso no entraba el ser atacado por alguien bajo la maldición Imperius.

- Tenemos prohibida la visita a Hogsmeade, pero Dumbledore me dio permiso para despedir a Cho si un profesor me acompañaba y bueno…quería pedírtelo a ti.- dijo Harry al entrar cabizbajo al despacho de Sirius.

- Claro, yo te acompaño.- dijo Sirius, quedándose en silencio, como si quisiera decir algo que no debiera.

Mientras que Sirius se preparaba para salir, Harry esperaba sentado en un sillón, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Harry pensaba que tal vez Sirius no quería hablar sobre el tema porque lo consideraba doloroso para él, pero Harry quería saber qué era lo que había pasado en la reunión del consejo escolar.

- Sirius…¿qué pasó en la reunión?

- Lo que pasó en la reunión es lo de menos, como era de esperar hubo detractores y partidarios de tu expulsión y de la de Cho, pero lo realmente importante de todo esto es que han actuado contra ti desde dentro de Hogwarts, lo que implica que los mortifagos tienen un colaborador aquí y que además sabe bastante…- explicó Sirius.

- Hermione…- murmuró Harry cerrando los puños hasta hacerse daño con las uñas.

- No digas tonterías, Hermione nunca…- Sirius se quedó callado dándose cuenta de que quizás Harry tuviera razón.

- No hay que dar más vueltas para saberlo, todo apunta hacia Hermione. Ella está con Draco, ella sabía lo mío con Cho y se lo pudo contar perfectamente a Malfoy y… ella y Cho no se llevaban muy bien. ¿Quieres más pistas?-dijo Harry casi perdiendo la paciencia. La buena imagen de Hermione en Hogwarts no le beneficiaba en sus teorías.

A pesar de las indicaciones de Harry, a Sirius le costaba creer que Hermione fuera una aliada de los mortifagos. Podía ver claramente la ira de Harry en sus ojos, y entendía que se sintiera profundamente enfadado con Hermione y con Malfoy. Pero también sabía que aquella situación no beneficiaba a Harry en absoluto, quería advertirle, quería contarle todo lo que él sabía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Estaba decidido a hablar con Dumbledore y explicarle que Harry debía saberlo todo, y que esta vez, mantenerlo alejado de la verdad no contribuía a mantenerlo seguro, sino todo lo contrario.

El camino a la estación de Hogsmeade fue silencioso. Sirius miraba de soslayo a Harry y podía sentir que estaba a punto de explotar de un momento a otro. Durante todo el curso habían estado ocurriéndole cosas, pero aquel intento de ataque por parte de su novia indicaba que el momento se acercaba, los mortifagos estaban dando muestras de actividad.

Una vez llegaron a la estación, Sirius se mantuvo a distancia para dejarles algo de intimidad. Cho estaba sentada en un banco y el tren estaba aún parado en el andén. Cuando vio llegar a Harry, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Creía que al final no ibas a poder venir.- dijo Cho.

-Sirius me ha acompañado, debe estar por ahí.- dijo Harry.

-Harry…yo siento lo que pasó.- murmuró Cho mirando al suelo.

-Shhh, ya hemos hablado eso. Lo que quiero que me prometas es que tendrás mucho cuidado y que me avisarás si te pasa algo raro.- dijo Harry tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos.

- Te lo prometo. Tu también tendrás mucho cuidado ¿verdad?- dijo Cho, y Harry asintió.

El tren empezaba a ponerse en marcha. Harry ayudó a Cho a subir las maletas y llegó el momento de la despedida inevitable. Los dos sabían que sólo tenían que estar separados un mes, en cualquier otra circunstancia no supondría ningún problema sino fuera por el incidente que había provocado todo aquello. Harry y Cho se dieron un apasionado beso de despedida, con el amargo sabor de la incertidumbre. Ambos sabían que acechaba un gran peligro y se besaban pensando aunque sin querer admitirlo, que tal vez aquel beso podría ser el último…

Desde la ventana del vagón, Cho asomaba la cabeza y Harry desde el anden veia como el tren estaba a punto de partir.

-Te estaré esperando. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia.- dijo Cho desde la ventanilla dejando a Harry medio en shock.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa que no pudo cambiar hasta que el tren se había marchado.

Cuando ya no se veía rastro del expreso, Harry aún seguía plantado en medio de los andenes.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase.- dijo Sirius posando la mano en su hombro. Harry se volvió con la misma sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿qué te pasa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

- Cho quiere que formalicemos nuestra relación.- dijo Harry como si el nudo de la corbata del uniforme estuviera apretándole demasiado.

- Bueno… sois novios, de eso se trata ¿no?- dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto como si aquello fuera obvio.

Pero viendo la cara seguía poniendo su ahijado comprendió lo que le pasaba y sonrió.

- El miedo al compromiso ¿verdad?

Harry le devolvió una mirada de socorro. Todo aquel curso había estado muy cómodo viendo a Cho en Hogwarts. Él no tenía algo a lo que pudiera considerar familia, pero ahora se sorprendía de no haber pensado nunca que Cho tuviera una familia y que algún día deberían conocerle. Se daba cuenta de que ya no era un niño, si se consideraba lo suficientemente adulto para unas cosas también debía serlo para formalizar una relación.

-Déjame que te de un consejo; si de verdad crees que merece la pena, no dejes que tu deseo masculino de ser libre te ciegue.- dijo Sirius cuando volvían a Hogwarts, quedándose un momento mirando al horizonte con ojos soñadores.

-¿Por qué lo dices? No es que yo quiera ser libre ni nada de eso, yo quiero a Cho…

-Yo estuve a punto de comprometerme, para casarme, pero en mi juventud era muy alocado, ya lo sabes. Tus padres estaban a punto de casarse y yo me sentía presionado, me creía demasiado joven. Mi novia, Carla McKinnon, amiga de tu madre, tuvo la paciencia de esperar un año más, pero entonces ocurrió lo de tus padres y yo… fui a Azakaban.- podía notarse un halo de tristeza en el rostro y la voz de Sirius- Allí me enteré que los mortifagos habían matado a toda su familia y a ella…

-Lo siento… no tenía ni idea.- dijo Harry sintiéndose ridículo por abrumarse por algo tan insignificante. Sin duda, lo que acababa de contarle Sirius era verdaderamente dramático.

Siguieron el camino hasta Hogwarts en silencio. Al llegar al vestíbulo, Harry y Sirius tomaron caminos diferentes para dirigirse a sus clases.

-Ten cuidado con acusar a alguien antes de estar seguro. Culpar a un inocente puede ser muy grave.- dijo Sirius antes de tomar su camino.

Harry comprendió a qué se refería. A pesar de sus sospechas sobre Hermione no tenía la certeza de que ella fuera quien había desatado aquello y Sirius, más que nadie sabía qué consecuencias traía el culpar a alguien inocente.

Al entrar en el aula, muchas miradas curiosas se posaron en él, siguiéndole descaradamente hasta que tomó asiento. Todo el mundo sabía que Cho había abandonado Hogwarts, y aquellas personas que aún guardaban buenos sentimientos miraban a Harry con algo de lástima.

- Me da pena.- dijo Parvati a Lavender en un murmullo.- El pobre ha pasado por tantas cosas… y ahora esto… espero que todo les vaya bien cuando acabe el curso.

Lavender asintió con gesto compungido dando a entender que ella pensaba lo mismo. Parvati era una de las que seguían con la mirada a Harry, y Lavender se dio cuenta de que su amiga se comportaba de forma más madura a como lo hacía antes. Comprendía que ahora, con las nuevas responsabilidades que se le avecinaban, Parvati hubiera cambiado su actitud. Podía ver en ella una nueva Parvati responsable, pero también llena de temores y preocupaciones, alguien que en poco tiempo debe asumir su papel de mujer adulta cuando siempre había sido una loca adolescente.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos perdiendo facultades?- intervino Lavender intentando que Parvati olvidara por un momento lo que seguro le estaba preocupando.- ¡¡Ni siquiera sospechábamos que Harry salía con Cho!

- Ya, y nosotras que pensábamos que estaba con Hermione.- Parvati sonrió.- y ahora ni se hablan…

La profesora McGonagall entró en clase con cara algo preocupada.

-Perdonad el retraso, pero nos hemos quedado sin profesor de vuelo para los alumnos de primero y estamos buscando alguien que de las clases lo que queda de curso.- McGonagall se quedó mirando un momento a Harry y continuó.- Bien, hoy continuaremos con la clase del otro día.

Los alumnos sacaron sus varitas y se disponían a practicar las transformaciones parciales, pero Parvati, con la varita en la mano parecía estar ida.

-Eh, Parvati…- le dio un codazo Lavender.

-Ah, si… Oye, estaba pensando en que podía proponer algo a la profesora McGonagall. Charlie es muy bueno en quidditch… tal vez podrían traerlo para lo que queda de curso.- dijo Parvati.

-Uf, no se… despidieron a Cho por estar con un alumno.- dijo Lavender.

-Ya pero mi situación es diferente.- dijo Parvati poniendo una mano en su tripa y sonriendo.- No pierdo nada con intentarlo ¿no?

-No, claro que no…Por cierto ¿piensas contárselo algún día de estos a Charlie? A este paso cuando te vea creerá que has comido demasiados dulces de Honeydukes.- guiñó Lavender.

-Debería contárselo ya, la boda de Bill es este fin de semana y creo que debería saberlo para entonces.-dijo Parvati mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Las clases se sucedieron una tras otra con normalidad, se acercaba el fin de curso y todos estaban nerviosos por los inminentes exámenes del Éxtasis, por lo que pocos se daban cuenta de la ausencia de Hermione en clase de pociones.

Pero inevitablemente algunos no podían obviar tan extraño suceso. Sirius, después de la conversación con Harry aquella mañana, no pudo evitar fijarse una vez más en el asiento vacío que había al lado de Draco Malfoy. Estaba en disposición de poner al corriente de aquello a Dumbledore, pero no lo había hecho. En teoría no tenía nada que objetarle, los deberes de Hermione eran puntualmente entregados y con buena nota, aunque después de lo que ya sabía sobre ella y Draco y las sospechas que Harry le había confesado, estaba seguro de que a Hermione le pasaba algo.

La casualidad quiso que cuando se dirigía a su despacho a la hora del almuerzo se encontrara con Hermione por el pasillo. Conocía muy bien a Hermione, y la imagen que se encontró le dejó aún más preocupado. La chica iba sola, cabizbaja, caminando a paso rápido con un montón de libros apretados contra el pecho. Sirius la llamó, pero Hermione apresuró el paso haciéndose la desentendida, rehuyéndole claramente. Sirius se volvió y salió detrás de ella. Hermione sabía que era inútil salir corriendo, así sólo llamaría más la atención. La mano de Sirius en su hombro hizo que se detuviera ,suspirando al saberse atrapada, se dio la vuelta con resignación. Sirius dio un pequeño paso atrás, sorprendido por el aspecto de Hermione, la chica estaba mucho más delgada, pálida y con unas profundas ojeras enmarcando unos ojos de mirada triste.

-¿Pasa algo?¿Está mal mi redacción o el trabajo?- dijo Hermione apresuradamente, nerviosa, queriendo deshacerse lo más rápido posible de aquella situación.

- Creo que debería ser yo quien preguntara eso ¿no?- dijo Sirius en tono amigable.

Hermione intentó disimular mirando el reloj.

- Voy a llegar tarde.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada.

Se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero nuevamente la mano de Sirius la retuvo, y esta vez la miraba con seriedad.

- Acompáñame a mi despacho.- dijo Sirius con tono autoritario.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros. Ya me encargaré de que no te quedes sin almuerzo.- dijo Sirius.

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Sirius al despacho. Caminaba detrás de él, pensando con urgencia en como responder al interrogatorio que le esperaba sin poner en peligro la vida de Draco. Sirius se sentó en su escritorio y ordenó señalando la silla que tenía delante, que Hermione tomara asiento.

- Curiosamente, soy observador y me he dado cuenta de que llevas algún tiempo faltando a mis clases.- dijo Sirius con cierta ironía.

Hermione bajó la mirada, preparándose para una nueva mentira, demasiadas para su gusto en lo que llevaba de curso.

- Estoy preparando el examen de ingreso en la escuela de aurores, además de los Éxtasis y los trabajos del castigo, y el fin de curso está siendo terrible.- dijo Hermione.

Sirius se quedó mirándola sopesando la gravedad de la mentira que acababa de oír. Sabía que aquello no era el motivo, pero se estaba preguntando si sería cierto que Hermione preparaba el examen de la escuela de aurores. Si no hubiera sido por la relación entre Draco y Hermione, no le habría sorprendido, Hermione tenía cualidades de sobra para ello.

- Supongo que alguien te pasará los apuntes, los ejercicios son correctos, pero ahora que lo dices... el trabajo del castigo viene estando algo más flojo, lo sabes por las notas ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius muy rápido como quien quiere pasar a otro tema.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre Harry y tu? Recuerda que te dije que me avisaras si Draco intentaba sacarte información sobre Harry, y estoy casi convencido de que fuera quien fuera el que actuó con tra Harry a través de Cho tuvo a Draco de informador.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que le haya pasado a Harry.- dijo Hermione con brusquedad.- Me estás insinuando que yo pasé información a Draco, y eso es mentira.

Sirius realmente no pensaba que Hermione fuera el nexo entre los mortífagos y Hogwarts, como Harry había sospechado, sólo lo dijo para ver hasta que punto Hermione podía estar implicada, aunque le quedaba la duda de que si eso fuera verdad, Hermione no iba a admitirlo.

- Hermione, no te estoy acusando de nada, sólo quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa e inevitablemente tengo que pensar en que te hayas visto en medio de algo.

Hermione sentía que se le aceleraba el pulso y un sudor frío comenzaba a llenar su frente. Si hablaba de Draco, éste moriría.

- Es verdad que Harry y yo no tenemos buena relación ahora, pero te juro que es algo al margen de todo lo que le ha pasado. Es por algo que ocurrió entre Cho y yo. Y bueno... Draco y yo ya no estamos juntos, ni siquiera nos hablamos, acabamos muy mal.- dijo Hermione con los ojos empañados.

Ahora Sirius entendía un poco más a Hermione. Harry se había enterado no sabía como de la relación entre Draco y Hermione,y aquello había empeorado la poca amistada que les quedaba. Y si Hermione no mentía, y él la creía, si lo habían dejado, entendía que no quisiera ir con él a las clases de pociones.

- ¿Por qué ya no estáis juntos Malfoy y tu?- preguntó Sirius.

- Las parejas se rompen, no es algo tan raro ¿no?- contestó Hermione secamente.

- Me parece extraño, él parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ti.

- Lo se.- dijo Hermione sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, recordar todo lo que Draco había luchado por su relación le causaba gran dolor, y ella había quedado como una desagradecida.- Draco es un buen chico, tu conoces a su familia y sabes que ha estado siempre bajo una gran presión. Pero también, nadie mejor que tu sabe que lo nuestro no tenía ningún futuro, yo voy a ser auror y su familia nunca me habría aceptado.

- Está bien... Entiendo que estés pasando por un mal momento. Mírame a los ojos, si me dices que no tienes nada que ver, te creeré.

En esos momentos, Sirius deseaba saber legeremancia o tener a mano veritaserum, pero tendría que contentarse con la palabra de Hermione.

- Te juro que no tengo nada que ver en lo que le pasó a Harry.- dijo Hermione.

Al decir eso, se limpió una lágrima que había conseguido escapar. Podría mirar a los ojos a cualquiera y jurar que ella no había tenido nada que ver en el ataque de Harry. No estaba mintiendo y precisamente por no tener implicación alguna en el ataque había perdido a Draco, aunque había tenido la oportunidad de elegir...

- ¿Puedo irme ya?- dijo Hermione volviéndose a limpiar los ojos.

Sirius asintió y Hermione abría la puerta para salir cuando Sirius volvió a hablar.

- Si te sientes mejor, te cambiaré de sitio en clase de pociones.- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo en un gesto de complicidad.

- Gracias.- dijo Hermione con una tímida sonrisa.

**Ay, me encanta Sirius tan comprensivo y metido en todo jejejeje. Lo de Carla McKinnon pues fue un regalito para mi amiga Carly, en la época en que le gustaba Sirius, porque ahora lo odia XD, se pasó al lado de Sev ;-D (creo que en parte gracias a mi, y ya veis ahora ando entre el sirusianismo y el severusiansimo XD)**

**¡Ya queda menos! A ver que cuente…ups, antes me equivoqué, quedan exactamente 11 capítulos, que a razón de 2 o 3 caps cada vez que actualice significa que ¡en nada el ff estará terminado! Ups, que penica, ya me dio tristeza acabar de escribirlo en su día, pero terminar de subirlo también me dará lástima. En fin, qué le voy a hacer.**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Ana María:**Ya ves que la cosa se complica. Aunque Draco lo hiciese con mala voluntad (jejejeje) no le salió tan bien como creía, ya ves como la expulsión de Harry no quedaba dentro de los planes ;-D Lo Charlie y Parvati, jejeje, ya verás como Charlie no nos decepciona, como tu dices, es todo un Weasley. El tema del trío y Draco pues está más complicado, pero ya verás como se resuelve todo, aunque aún les queda sufrir un poquito. ¡Besitos!

**Meilin Snape:** ¿en este ff les va mal a todos, ¿seré verdaderamente Trelawney disfrazada? XD ¡qué bueno! Pues la verdad es que les estoy haciendo sufrir mucho, ya no me quedan historias tan enrevesadas como esta, (después de esta acabé con mis reservas de maldad jijijiji) aunque bueno, cuando Bellatrix me posee puedo ser muy mala muajajajaja. ¡Besitos! Y espero que te gusten los capitulos que vienen ;-D

**Gina Herms 88:** Me alegro que te hayan gustado. A mi también me dio pena de Hermione, pero habrá que hacerle sufrir un poquito más ¡Muajajajajaja! Besitos!

**Xana:** ¡Me alegro que a estas alturas aún sigan uniéndose nuevos lectores! Habrá que esperar un poco para el reencuentro con besos que pides (jejejeje ¡pillina!). Aunque todo esté super liado en el ff, te adelanto que tiene un final relativamente feliz. Ah, si fue Lucius quien puso la maldición a Cho (eso le pasa a Harry por echarse novias tontas jejeje) ¡Besitos!

**Becky:** Ay, pobre, que no puede leer hasta dentro de un tiempo. Pero bueno, cuando vuelvas tienes dos capítulos más por leer. A ver, lo de Draco y Hermione… pues la historia gira entorno a Harry pero también sobre ellos dos, por eso mismo están como están. Era necesario que acabaran así, pero tranquila, que el amor hace milagros ;-D ¡Besitos y vuelve pronto!

**Danybel:** Aquí traigo más! Ay, a mi me encanta Draquito también, ya sabes, me tira el lado Sly jejejeje. En casa de mi prima, bien, aunque ya he vuelto a mi casa por los exámenes, es que allí con tanta gente no estudio, estoy todo el día haciendo el tonto por ahí jejejeje. ¡besitos!

**Adriana:** ¡Bienvenida! Tranquila, ahora mismo están peleados Draco y Hermione, pero todo se solucionará, así que no tienes por qué estar triste. Al ff le quedan 11 capítulos, pero muy interesantes jejeje. ¡Besitos!

**Nulka 90:** ¡Gracias por unirte a mi ff! Supongo que lo has leido entero aunque me hayas dejado el review en el primer capítulo jejejeje. Bueno, me alegro que te guste y por supuesto que lo terminaré de subir, no os voy a dejar con la intriga. ¡Besitos!


	47. Una noticia inesperada

**¡Holitas!**

**Ya he vuelto, y esta vez para quedarme, al menos hasta las vacaciones de navidad jejejeje. Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero bueno, ya es la recta final del ff y me he propuesto actualizar todas las semanas a ver si lo acabo cuanto antes.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Ahora mirando para contestarlo me he dado cuenta de que he recibido bastantes en los capítulos últimos que subí, es una inyección de moral enorme, pues he estado bastante desanimadilla porque no sé, últimamente no recibía muchos reviews en mis otros ff (comprendo que quizás sean un tanto raros jejeje), en realidad no es que alguna vez haya recibido muchos, pero la cosa decayó bastante.**

**Pero bueno, ya vengo más animada y con muchas ideas para todos mis ff y nuevos que tengo pensados, y aunque la gente no corresponda yo seguiré haciéndolo T.T (me callo ya que si no entro en depresión jejejeje)**

**Bueno, os dejo con el primero del día ;-D Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 47: Una noticia inesperada**

Esa noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione hacía sus deberes, apartada prudentemente de Ron, como siempre hacía desde unas semanas atrás. Había conseguido una increíble capacidad de concentración para mantenerse ajena a las miradas asesinas de su ex amigo. También le venía bien para hacer oídos sordos a las escandalosas veladas adivinatorias de Parvati y Lavender.

- ¡Ahhh!- Parvati emitió un agudo chillido y seguidamente se levantó aplaudiendo y saltando- ¡85 de posibilidades!¡Bravo!

- ¿No es mejor que te dejes de tanta probabilidad y le preguntes de una vez a McGonagall si pueden contratar a Charlie?- dijo Lavender mirando a su amiga con los brazos cruzados.

- Quería saber más o menos a qué me enfrento, así iré más segura.- dijo Parvati.

Guardó las cartas del tarot con desgana pero seguidamente se sacó el colgante del cuello con gesto misterioso, arqueando varias veces seguidas las cejas.

- Mira lo que he descubierto.- dijo Parvati sacando además un viejo libro con unas páginas marcadas.

En esos momentos Ginny bajó a la sala común con una bolsa bajo el brazo.

- ¡Ginny, ven! Esto te interesa.- dijo Parvati, entorno a ella se formó un corrillo.- Este hechizo sirve para saber los hijos que tendrás y si serán niño o niña.

- ¿Y ya lo sabes?- dijo Ginny con ilusión e impaciencia.- ¿Tendré sobrinos o sobrinas?

- No, aún no me lo he hecho. Ahora veremos.- dijo Parvati sujetando el colgante como un péndulo sobre su mano.

- Parvati, ya sabemos las consecuencias que tuvo ese colgante ¿y si no es seguro?- dijo Lavender con recelo.

- Bah, no seas tonta, no pasa nada.- dijo Parvati centrándose en su colgante.

El invento consistía en que el colgante debía trazar un círculo sobre la mano si iba a ser niña y una línea si iba a ser niño. Ante la mirada observadora de Ginny y Lavender, el colgante de Parvati trazó dos líneas.

- ¡Serán dos niños!- exclamó Parvati.

- ¡Unos Fred y George!- rió Ginny.

- Un momento.- dijo Parvati, el péndulo trazó después un círculo.- ¡y una niña! ¡tendré gemelos y una niña!

- Oh, una niña, qué ilusión, yo quiero una sobrina a la que malcriar.- dijo Ginny- Házmelo a mi.

Ginny puso rápidamente su mano bajo el colgante, y le salió niña, niña, niño, niño.

- ¡Guau! Cuatro hijos, a ver si van a ser dos parejas de gemelos.- rió Ginny.- ¡Neville! Ven, a ver si a ti te sale lo mismo que a mi.

Neville con más miedo que interés se acercó al grupo. Puso una mano temblorosa y salió exactamente lo mismo que a Ginny.

- Eso quiere decir que serás el padre de los hijos de Ginny, o si no sería demasiada coincidencia.- dijo Parvati y Neville se alejó bastante colorado.- Ahora tu, Lavender.

A Lavender le salieron dos niñas. Luego llamaron a Ron, que estaba por ahí antes de la ronda nocturna. Y al final, igual que Neville se acercó a regañadientes. Sabía de sobra que Parvati y Lavender podían llegar a ser muy pesadas si se las contrariaba.

- A ver qué dice esta idiotez.- dijo Ron poniendo la mano y mirando a otro lado con despreocupación.

- ¡Niño! Y... ya está.- dijo Parvati- Vaya, Ron, parece que no seas un Weasley.

- ¿Quién te dice que a lo mejor en el futuro esté muy ocupado como para tener más de un hijo? Y...¿qué le salió a Padma?

- Ahora te interesa esta estupidez ¿eh?- bromeó Parvati.- Aún no lo se, se lo haré mañana.

- Yo me voy a la ronda nocturna, ahí os quedais con vuestras chorradas.- dijo Ron antes de salir por el cuadro de la sala común.

- ¡Hermione! Ven.- dijeron Parvati, Lavender y Ginny.

La concentración de Hermione era insuficiente para ignorar a tres chicas coreando su nombre con insistencia. Se acercó preguntándose qué se traerían entre manos esta vez. Parvati le cogió la mano instantáneamente y puso el colgante encima. Hermione tiró tratando de liberarse pero Parvati le apretaba bastante.

- Sea lo que sea no creo en eso.- bufó Hermione, que se quedó mirando la bolsa que Ginny sujetaba todavía bajo el brazo.

- ¡niño y niña!- exclamó Parvati, que parecía el sombrero seleccionador anunciando la casa a la que iría el alumno.

- ¿niño y niña, qué?- preguntó Hermione con cara de desconcierto.

- Que vas a tener un niño y una niña.- dijo Parvati como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la paciencia.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida de las cosas que se molestaban en averiguar aquellas dos.

- Pues como no sean del espíritu santo, no se yo...- dijo Hermione.

- Ay, Hermione, algún día llegará un hombre a tu vida, tu no te preocupes.- dijo Parvati en tono que parecía de compasión como si Hermione fuera una solterona de cuarenta años.

Ginny se había dado cuenta de que Hermione miraba su bolsa y recordó a qué había bajado a la sala común.

- Mirad, chicas, ¡¡Tachán!.- dijo Ginny sacando un precioso vestido de gasa color malva.- ¡Mi vestido para la boda! Me lo mandó mi madre esta mañana, me lo hicieron a medida.

Mientras Ginny se ponía el vestido delante para que las demás vieran lo bien que debía quedarle, Hermione miró incómoda hacia otro lado.

- Ohh, Ginny, es precioso. Cosa que me recuerda que debería probarme el mío, me lo compré en la última salida a Hogsmeade y puede que no me entre.- dijo Parvati poniéndose de perfil y aplastando su ropa para ver su barriga.

- No seas tonta, Parvati, si la barriga no se te nota todavía.- dijo Lavender dándose cuenta de que pese al poco tiempo que llevaba de embarazo, estaba embarazada de gemelos y algo sí que se notaba.

- ¿Y tu vestido, Hermione?¿Lo tienes ya?- preguntó Ginny.

- Si, eso, no nos lo has enseñado.- dijo Parvati.

- Esto...yo... no voy a ir a la boda.- dijo Hermione muy bajito y muy rápido.

- ¿Cómo que no vas a ir? Yo estaba cuando te invitaron.- dijo Ginny muy alterada.

- Tengo... un compromiso muy importante.- dijo Hermione- Ups, Ron hace rato que se fue a la ronda nocturna, debo irme ya.

Y salió corriendo de la sala común. Por supuesto que estaba invitada, pero no consideraba oportuno asistir dada la situación entre ella, Ron y Harry.

Sólo un par de días después, a la hora del desayuno, una lechuza llevó a Harry una carta de Cho. De camino a las clases, Harry leía la carta. Se sintió un poco desilusionado porque muy en el fondo esperaba que Cho le contara algo de lo que ocurría fuera de Hogwarts, si había notado algo extraño o algún indicio de movimiento por parte de los mortífagos.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? Parece que te estuvieran dando el pésame por algo.- dijo Ron al ver la cara de Harry.

-No pasa nada, sólo que Cho me cuenta que le va bien en los entrenamientos de quidditch, que quiere verme y me echa de menos y, en fin, todo eso que escriben las novias.- dijo Harry.

-Vaya, cualquiera lo diría.- dijo Ron pensando en que una carta de Cho debería alegrarle.

-Es que... no se, esperaba que me contara algo de lo que tu ya sabes.- dijo Harry.

-¡Pero Harry! ¿Cómo eres así de egoísta? ¿Quieres que Cho se vuelva a ver envuelta en algún plan de los mortífagos para contártelo a ti?- dijo Ron escandalizado.

-No...no...- dijo Harry hasta que se dejó de oír su voz.

Realmente Ron tenía razón, era un egoísta y tuvo que regañarse a si mismo por haber pensado semejante cosa.

-No te conté que Cho quiere que cuando acabe el colegio conozca a su familia, ya sabes, que formalicemos nuestra relación.- dijo Harry para cambiar un poco el tema antes de que Ron volviera a regañarle.

-Te cazaron, amigo.- dijo Ron guiñándole.

-Ya lo sé.- dijo Harry poniéndose un poco colorado.

La clase de pociones tuvo una novedad importante. Cuando casi todos los alumnos habían entrado, Hermione apareció por la puerta. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral donde casi se oía la tensión entre las miradas de Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione. Sirius le dio la bienvenida de nuevo a sus clases con una sonrisa.

Draco estaba hecho un mar de confusiones. Por un lado, sabía que debía odiarla por haberle utilizado, pero por otra parte, él aún la quería y verla de nuevo allí le hizo pensar que a lo mejor la chica habría recapacitado sobre lo que había hecho. Después de todo, ella misma le admitió que aunque todo hubiera sido una farsa, al final había conseguido tomarle cariño. Le resultaba imposible pensar que Hermione había estado actuando todo el tiempo, más aún cuando recordaba todos los momentos íntimos que habían compartido. Algo muy en el fondo de su dolido corazón le decía que por muy buena actriz que fuera Hermione, había cosas que habían pasado entre ellos que no tendrían que haber pasado si sólo se trataba de engañarle. Recordaba los besos, las miradas enamoradas, los abrazos y las caricias... y el día que ella se entregó a él, todos esos momentos cuidadosamente planeados bajo la imprudencia del amor. Podría decir que un teatro así habría sido más propio de él que de ella, pero ni siquiera él habría sido capaz de mentir en aquellos momentos.

Los castillos en el aire que Draco estaba formando en su mente cayeron estrepitosamente cuando Sirius anunció a Hermione que tomara asiento junto a Goyle, el sitio que ocupaba Pansy Parkinson mientras estuvo en clase, el único asiento vacío que había aparte del que había a su lado. Una Hermione imaginaria que le devolvía una sonrisa cómplice a su lado se desvaneció cuando la chica avanzó sin mirarle hasta la mesa de Goyle.

Pero Draco no era el único que estaba absorto con la vuelta de Hermione. Harry miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Sirius y a Hermione, un poco celoso. Por lo que había averiguado, Sirius y Hermione mantenían una estrecha relación de confidencias al margen de él, y aquello no le gustaba nada, menos aún que Sirius no le contara nada de lo que Hermione le decía. Estaba completamente seguro de que Hermione había ido a llenarle la cabeza de mentiras a Sirius y lo que más le reconcomía era que Sirius la consideraba tan inocente como para no sospechar de que ella estuviera utilizándole para alguno de sus trabajos a dos bandas, que tanto parecían gustarle.

Aquella tarde, Harry tenía que ir a que Sirius le firmara una autorización para salir el fin de semana para asistir a la boda. No le comentó nada sobre Hermione, y como él suponía, Sirius tampoco le habló nada sobre ella. El encuentro fue un tanto frío, salvo la excepción de que Sirius estaba un poco reacio a firmarle la autorización alegando que no era prudente que saliera de Hogwarts después del ataque de los dementores y el ataque de Cho. Harry argumentó que el padre de Ron iría a recogerlos además de que asistirían a la boda numerosos miembros del ministerio, que aquello sería tan seguro como Hogwarts.

Aquella tarde también, Parvati estaba en la sala común, nerviosa porque iría a entregarle la autorización de sus padres a la profesora McGonagall y sabía que aquel sería el momento idóneo para hacerle su propuesta.

- ¿Aún no se lo has contado a Charlie?- dijo Lavender amenazadoramente, Parvati negó con la cabeza.- Me vas a obligar a que traiga una lechuza de la lechucería y espere a que le escribas la carta. ¿Te parece bonito ocultárselo por más tiempo?

- Ya lo sé, Lavender, pero es que contar algo así por carta... es tan frío...- se excusó Parvati.

- Ah, vale, y quieres decírselo en persona el día de la boda, así robarle el protagonismo a los que se casan y de paso que a Charlie le de un ataque de histeria por si la boda es muy aburrida ¿no?- dijo Lavender en tono irónico.- Perdona que te diga, pero admite que estás evitando el problema hasta última hora.

- Sí, vale ¿y qué?- dijo Parvati, levantándose de golpe.- Ya quisiera verte en mi situación.

Parvati salió con paso decidido hacia el despacho de McGonagall, sintiéndose furiosa con su amiga por presionarle. Lavender había conseguido ponerla de mal humor. Entró en el despacho y le entregó la autorización sin apenas hablar. Ni siquiera pensó en hacerle la propuesta a la profesora, porque en aquellos instantes lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la cara de su amiga regañándole y ella pensando en cómo habría reaccionado Lavender si todo lo que le había pasado a ella, le hubiera caído de repente a Lavender, como un jarro de agua fría.

El sábado por la mañana, Arthur Weasley fue a Hogwarts a recogerlos, pero no iba solo, con él también iba Charlie. Parvati se moría de los nervios y habría tomado un filtro de paz si no fuera porque no estaba segura de los efectos secundarios que le podrían causar. En cuanto se reunieron todos en el vestíbulo, Parvati se quedó paralizada al ver allí a Charlie. No esperaba verle hasta llegar a la boda y aún contaba con el trayecto en el tren para pensar un discurso de última hora.

La mayoría se habían enterado de que iban a salir aquel fin de semana, y Draco no iba a ser menos. Haciéndose el distraído se las ingenió para pasar cerca del vestíbulo y así ver a Hermione, que seguro estaría deslumbrante, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al no verla allí.

Charlie esperaba sonriente a que Parvati se acercara, pero viendo que la chica parecía haber visto un fantasma, fue él quien se acercó aprovechando que su padre conversaba con los demás.

- ¿No tenías ganas de verme?- dijo Charlie bromeando.

Parvati, con las lágrimas saltadas se abrazó a él y se besaron.

-Tengo algo que contarte.- dijo Charlie.

-Yo... también.- dijo Parvati.

De camino a la estación de Hogsmeade, tanto Ron como Charlie presentaron a su padre a sus novias, y Arthur se quedó un poco confundido, tratando de aprenderse quien era quien para no meter la pata.

Parvati agradecía en aquellos momentos que los hombres fueran tan poco observadores, porque Charlie ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había engordado un poquito.

-El otro día recibí una carta.- empezó a contar Charlie y Parvati le miró con los ojos desorbitados.

"Esta Lavender...¡¡¿será capaz de haberle escrito a Charlie a mis espaldas!"

-Tranquila, no es nada malo.- dijo Charlie al ver la reacción de su novia, que se quedó más tranquila con la aclaración- Como te decía, recibí una carta de Dumbledore donde me pedía que viniera a sustituir a la profesora Chang lo que queda de curso.

-No me lo puedo creer.- dijo Parvati con la boca abierta.

-Pero había algo extraño en la carta, decía algo así como que me ofrecían el puesto porque seguramente me gustaría estar aquí en estos momentos de gran responsabilidad.- dijo Charlie con cara extrañada.- ¿Sabes tu algo? La verdad es que no veo que dar clase de vuelo a los de primero sea más responsabilidad que cuando estuve al cargo de los dragones.

Parvati tragó saliva. Tres, dos, uno... La cuenta atrás había acabado. Ahora o nunca.

-Se refería a que vas a ser papá.- dijo Parvati intentando poner carita inocente.

-¿¡Cómo que voy a ser...? ¡¿Qué!.- dijo Charlie quedándose allí parado, en medio del camino, blanco como la pared, esperando haber oído mal.

-Eso, que vamos a ser padres, Charlie.- dijo Parvati poniendo una mano sobre su tripita.

Charlie estaba tan en estado de shock que se habría caído de no ser porque los músculos estaban tan agarrotados que no le permitían moverse.

-Tiene su explicación...- dijo Parvati.

-No necesito una clase de biología ahora, ya se como ocurrió.- dijo Charlie.

-No, fue culpa del talismán, era un talismán de la fertilidad que...- empezó a explicar Parvati, pero Charlie no parecía interesado en lo que estaba contando.

-¿Es que no pensabas decírmelo? Ahora mismo lo que más me duele de todo es que no me lo hayas contado ¿Pensabas que no iba a enterarme?¿Acaso quieres tener el niño tu sola?- alcanzó a decir Charlie, que tenía tantas preguntas y reproches que hacer que parecía querer decirlo todo a la vez.

-Verás...no es un niño.

Charlie tomó aire y se llevó la mano al pecho, como si fuera a darle un infarto. Si no era un niño...¿¡Qué demonios era?¿Alguna criatura extraña producto de la magia negra o que?

-Son dos, son gemelos.- dijo Parvati apesadumbrada, sabiendo que con aquello acababa de darle a Charlie el golpe de gracia.

Sin importarle si se manchaba la túnica de gala, Charlie se sentó en el suelo. No podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Más adelante el resto del grupo se dio cuenta de que Parvati y Charlie se habían quedado rezagados y decidieron esperarles, y todos, a excepción de Arthur, se miraban nerviosos sabiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo unos metros más atrás.

Cuando la taquicardia de Charlie se había normalizado y creía que era capaz de levantarse sin caerse redondo al suelo, volvieron a emprender el camino, pero sin decirse nada. Lo único que Parvati oía era a Charlie resoplar fuertemente por la nariz y mirarla de reojo, reprendiéndola sin palabras. El trayecto en el tren fue igual, sin mirarse, sentados separados por Ginny y Neville. Arthur comentaba despreocupadamente con Harry y Ron el caso de una cabina de teléfonos que abducía a los muggles y que le había tenido mucho tiempo ocupado en el trabajo, pero dándose cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando con Charlie y Parvati.

Una vez que llegaron a Londres, fueron a una terminal de trasladores que les dejó muy cerca de La madriguera. Dada la ocasión y lo elegantes que estaban todos no era buena idea utilizar la red Flu.

En un prado, cerca de la casa, había instaladas numerosas mesas y un pequeño altar cubierto con enredaderas y flores. Se veía mucha gente por allí, invitados que ya habían llegado desde España, de donde era la novia de Bill.

Otra vez, Parvati y Charlie discutiendo, se habían quedado rezagados del grupo, que ya habían llegado a la carpa.

-Pensé que te haría ilusión.- dijo Parvati intentando no llorar para no estropearse el maquillaje.

-Y me hace ilusión, Parvati. No es que lo esperara, pero ya que ha ocurrido, pues... lo asumo, lo que me parece mal es que si Dumbledore llega a ser más explícito en su carta, me habría enterado de una forma muy poco...

-Es que contártelo por carta me parecía muy frío, entiéndelo, habría sido muy impersonal, como si quisiera colocarte el problema y salir corriendo.- dijo Parvati.

Charlie sonrió y la tomó de la mano, a Parvati se le alegró un poco la expresión.

-El curso que viene estaremos los cuatro en Rumania, una pequeña familia ¿no?- dijo Charlie limpiando una lágrima a Parvati.- Uy, el maquillaje.

-Tranquilo, soy una experta en arreglar estas cosas con magia.- dijo Parvati mostrando su reluciente sonrisa.

" Bill me matará por esto" pensó Charlie, que se arrodilló en el suelo sacando una pequeña cajita de su túnica.

-Parvati, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Charlie cogiéndola de la mano y abriendo la caja de las alianzas de Bill y María.

-Oh, Charlie.- dijo Parvati, cuyo maquillaje quedó totalmente estropeado por las lágrimas de felicidad.- Claro que sí.

Charlie le colocó la alianza en el dedo y ella se la colocó a él, y los dos se besaron abrazados.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Charlie separándose de Parvati, que sonreía.

-Se han movido ¿los has notado?

-Ah, claro.

Volvieron a guardar las alianzas en su caja, había sido algo provisional y simbólico hasta que a Charlie le diera tiempo a comprar unos anillos de compromiso.

-¿Para cuando la boda?- dijo Charlie mientras caminaban a encontrarse con el resto.

-Pues...- Parvati contaba mentalmente.- Para este verano estaría bien, porque sino voy a estar muy gorda. Los bebés nacerán en Diciembre.

-¿El 3 de Agosto te parece bien? Lo digo para ir avisando ya a mis padres.- dijo Charlie.

-Vale, el tres de Agosto.- dijo Parvati, que ya iba haciéndose esquemas imaginarios sobre cómo iba a ser su vestido de novia.

En medio del alboroto de los invitados, la señora Weasley iba de un lado para otro, colocando histéricamente cualquier centro floral que estuviera sólo unos milímetros fuera de su gusto. En cuanto vio llegar a Arthur y los demás, salió corriendo hacia ellos.

-Oh, Ginny, estás guapísima.- dijo Molly dándole una vuelta a su hija para ver lo bien que le quedaba su vestido.- ¿Qué tal Neville?¿Cómo está tu abuela?

-Supongo que bien.- contestó Neville.

-Ay, Harry, qué alto y que guapo estás.- dijo Molly, no sin mirar alrededor como buscando algo.- ¿Y Hermione?

-Esto...Hermione no ha podido venir, está enferma.- contestó Harry lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Pero la señora Weasley tenía aquel día demasiadas preocupaciones como para que la ausencia de Hermione se borrara al instante de su mente. En seguida se fue directa hacia Ron, abrazándole tan fuerte, que el pobre estaba rojo por falta de oxígeno.

-Mi Ronnie... Así que esta es tu novia ¿no?- dijo Molly saludando a Padma que estaba bastante cortada.

-Sí, mamá, ella es Padma.- presentó Ron.

En ese momento llegaron Charlie y Parvati. Molly miraba alternativamente a Padma y Parvati algo sorprendida intentando memorizar " la del vestido verde es la novia de Charlie y la del vestido celeste, la de Ron"

-Bueno mamá, esta es Parvati, mi futura esposa.- anunció Charlie ante la mirada atónita de todos.- Nos casamos el 3 de Agosto.

Aquella noticia les había cogido tan de sorpresa como a los propios implicados y Padma miraba a su hermana con el entrecejo algo fruncido pensando en que algo así debía haberlo consultado primero con su familia.

-Pero hijo...¿no es un poco precipitado? Quiero decir... esta chica querrá estudiar, no se...- dijo Molly que por poco si se cae del susto.

-Claro que estudiará, vendrá a Rumania a estudiar dragones.- especificó Charlie.

-¡Dragones! Querida, ¿estás segura de eso? Alguien tan delicada como tu en un trabajo tan duro...- dijo la señora Weasley mirando compasivamente a Parvati, sin dejar de pensar que su hijo había lavado el cerebro a aquella pobre niña.

-Y eso no es todo... vais a ser abuelos, nada más y nada menos que de gemelos.- dijo Charlie, como quien anuncia la traca final.

A Arthur no le dio tiempo a darle la enhorabuena a su hijo por ser todo un Weasley, porque tuvo que conjurar una silla para que Molly no cayera al suelo del susto. Ginny abanicaba a su madre intentando que volviera en si cuando llegaron Fred y George.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya encontró mamá los bombones desmayo que escondimos entre los aperitivos?- bromeó Fred, siendo reprendido por un codazo de su novia.

-¡¡¿Cómo que bombones desmayo!- saltó Molly con voz chillona, como un resorte al escuchar aquel horror.- ¡¡¿Donde los habéis metido!

-Era una broma, mamá, sabíamos que así volverías a recuperar el conocimiento.- aclaró George.

-Más os vale...- dijo Molly cogiendo el abanico de Ginny y abanicándose muy fuerte.

-Mira, Marian, éste es Harry, nuestro patrocinador.- dijo George a su novia.

Los gemelos presentaron a sus novias a Harry. Marian, era la novia de George y Anghy la novia de Fred, y entablaron una amena conversación entre ellos.

-¿Y dices que no quieres ser auror?- dijo Marian muy sorprendida.- En realidad no es tan difícil si estudias mucho, con suerte acabaré este año.

-Creo que ya he tenido suficientes experiencias con magos tenebrosos.- dijo Harry con un poco de pena.

-La verdad es que ahora está todo un poco calmado en ese aspecto pero...

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, esperando a que aquella chica se le escapara algo de lo que estaba seguro que todos le ocultaban.

-Vamos a darle un poco de charla a Bill, se le ve tan nervioso...- dijo George llevándose de allí a Marian y dejando a Harry un poco frustrado.

-¿Tu también estudias para auror?- preguntó a Anghy.

-No, yo trabajo en San Mungo, soy sanadora.- explicó Anghy.

Ron parecía haber olvidado que su futura cuñada era sanadora porque en cuanto la oyó, fue hacia allí corriendo a acribillarla a preguntas.

-Bueno, ¿y Percy?- preguntó Harry.

-Allí está, de relaciones públicas.- dijo Fred señalando con cara de aburrimiento a un grupo de hombres que parecían ser del ministerio. Penélope Clearwater parecía tan aburrida como la conversación que Percy mantenía con aquellos hombres.

**Bueno, me hace gracia lo de Parvati y Charlie, no puedo remediarlo jejeje, aunque a mucha gente le caiga mal Parvati, pero como es una pareja que me he inventado yo pues me divierte mucho.**

**Lo del juego del principio, no sé si lo conoceréis pero es un juego que jugaba yo de pequeña con mis amigas (vaya chorrada, porque nunca salía lo mismo dos veces jejeje)**

**Contesto los reviews en el siguiente que es un capítulo muy cortito.**


	48. Triste celebración

**Yo otra vez ;-D**

**Aquí el último por hoy. Ya me contaréis qué os parece.**

**Me hago autopublicidad, si os gustan los sirius/lily pasaros por un ff que subí que se llama Sin rostro (aunque es un sirius/lily un poco raro) y no os asustéis porque sea M porque es muy light.**

**Capítulo 48: Triste celebración**

Un rato después llegó la novia, para alivio del pobre Bill, que se moría de los nervios por tanto esperar. Celebraron la ceremonia en el pequeño altar que había colocado cerca de las mesas. Cuando a Charlie le tocó dar los anillos a los novios, miró de reojo a Parvati, y ésta le sonrió. Nadie se daría cuenta de que esos mismo anillos habían sido utilizados apenas una hora antes.

Después de la ceremonia comenzó el banquete. Harry, Charlie, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny con sus respectivos acompañantes ocupaban la misma mesa. Todo iba perfecto, los invitados charlaban animadamente y cuando el banquete acabó, la mayoría se levantó para bailar e ir a por bebidas. Harry se lo estaba pasando bien, pero sentía algo extraño por ser el único de su mesa que iba sin pareja. Los demás iban y venían, echaban algún bailecito y volvían para no dejarle solo.

-Venga Harry, ¿un baile para recordar nuestro baile de navidad?- dijo Parvati tendiéndole su mano.

Harry sonrió, se acordaba del baile en el que Parvati fue su pareja y cómo rechazaba el bailar con ella. Miró a Ron, que bailaba con Padma, y tuvo que reírse porque su amigo si que negó sistemáticamente bailar con su compañera hasta el punto de que la pobre chica se aburrió como una ostra. Harry aceptó el baile con Parvati, se inclinó para levantarse, cuando algo que no pudo ver pasó por detrás de su espalda, justo en el lugar donde había estado hacía una fracción de segundo.

Un destello verde fue apagándose poco a poco, y no fue consciente de lo que había pasado hasta que empezó a oír gritos desesperados y vio cómo Charlie tiraba al suelo a Parvati, que estaba pálida de la impresión.

Miró a su alrededor y vio cómo un montón de personas se acercaban a una mesa cercana. Anghy, la novia de Fred, salió corriendo hasta la mesa, diciendo que era sanadora. Harry estaba paralizado y hasta que Marian, seguida de Ron, Neville, Ginny y Padma se acercaron a él preguntándole todos a la vez si estaba bien, no se dio cuenta de que alguien había intentado asesinarle.

-Harry ¿has visto quien ha sido? ¿has visto desde donde te apuntaron?- preguntó Marian.

No podía responder a aquellas preguntas, miró hacia la mesa donde un hombre había recibido el impacto de la maldición que estaba destinada a él. Ahora estaba muerto, ni Anghy ni otros sanadores más que había en la celebración pudieron hacer nada por él. Todo aquel desastre había sido causado por su sola presencia. Había arruinado un día feliz y un hombre había muerto sólo porque él estaba a una mesa de distancia de él.

Se sentía impotente ante aquella situación, pero también notaba cómo la rabia hervía dentro de él. ¿Qué era lo que él tenía para que Voldemort tuviera tanto interés en matarle? ¿Por qué no le dolía la cicatriz cuando era útil?¿Por qué no veía visiones de cosas que realmente eran importantes?

Los invitados se habían movilizado, muchos de los asistentes eran aurores y salieron en busca del autor del crimen. La novia lloraba corriendo hacia La madriguera mientras Bill acompañaba a su padre en la búsqueda. Y Harry mientras aún no había parecido tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría, porque le hablaban y él no contestaba, no oía ni veía a nadie de los que le miraban fijamente como si estuviera sumido en un trance.

De pronto, sintió que estallaba, se levantó y gritó con los brazos abiertos.

-¡¡¿Qué quieres de mi! Ven a por mi- gritó Harry empuñando la varita con fuerza, dispuesto a matar a quien fuera el que había hecho aquello.

Al decir esto oyó una carcajada dentro de su cerebro, igual a la que oyó cuando se miró en el espejo de Sirius el día que intentó su transformación en animago.

Sintió que alguien le sentaba en la silla de nuevo.

-Creo que está en estado de shock.- dijo Anghy- ¿podrías conseguirle un Filtro de paz?

-¿has oído esa risa?- dijo Harry a Ron, que le miraba con preocupación.

-No, Harry, no hemos oído nada.- contestó Ron.

-¿Oíste una risa?¿dónde?- preguntó Marian, alarmada.

-En mi cabeza.- dijo Harry con voz débil.

Harry sintió que algo invadía su mente, pero la rabia que sentía hizo que rechazara la intrusión con una fuerza incontrolable. Marian cayó al suelo.

-No está bajo una maldición Imperius.- contestó la chica sin tomarle en cuenta aquello a Harry.

En ese momento, un grupo volvía del bosque que había junto al prado donde estaba colocada la carpa. Ese grupo de personas decían que habían cogido al asesino. Rápidamente, la mayoría se acercó para ver quien era, pero el grupo que llevaba al mortifago se mostraba reacio a entregarlo.

Harry se levantó y fue hacia allí, apretando la varita tan fuerte que casi la parte por la mitad, se hizo camino a través de los que rodeaban al grupo. La señora Weasley chocó contra él cuando intentaba salir de en medio, llorando. Y entonces Harry lo vio. Sujetado por varios hombres, estaba Percy, que se reía con una risa demencial. No parecía él. Uno de los hombres le había quitado la varita y se la entregaba a Arthur, quien miraba a su hijo sin creer lo que había hecho.

-Compruébalo.- dijo el hombre.

Arthur vaciló, como si quisiera alargar más tiempo el beneficio de la duda sobre la culpabilidad de su hijo, pero al final, conjuró el priori incantatem sobre la varita apuntada hacia el cielo, y de ésta apareció el último hechizo realizado por ella; un rayo verde.

Harry había ido hasta allí decidido a darle su merecido a quien fuera el que había desencadenado aquello, pero al ver a Percy, que le miraba desafiante, como incitándole a que hiciera algo contra él, notó que la rabia que había sentido hacía poco se iba desvaneciendo. No era por compasión hacia Percy, sino hacia la familia Weasley. Veía cómo Ginny lloraba, Ron era sujetado por Padma para no abalanzarse sobre su hermano, Charlie protegía a Parvati de alguien que había crecido junto a él...Y sabía que no podía hacer nada contra él sin aumentar el dolor y la decepción de aquella familia que tanto le había dado.

Penélope lloraba junto a Marian, intentando explicar algo.

-Yo sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando desde hace tiempo, pero...¿qué iba a imaginarme que iba a ser esto?- sollozaba Penélope.

-¿Desde cuando notaste que Percy había cambiado?-preguntó Harry tratando de mantener la serenidad.

-Desde hace meses, cuando lo ascendieron en el ministerio. Pensé que se debía a sus nuevas obligaciones, que tal vez tuviera demasiado trabajo y estuviera estresado.- continuó entre lágrimas la novia de Percy.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron una mirada elocuente. Instintivamente, Ron se soltó de Padma y fue hasta Percy, levantándole las mangas de la túnica, para comprobar si era o no uno de ellos. Cuando lo hizo, Percy soltó una nueva carcajada, como si estuviera loco. No había marca alguna en sus brazos.

-Está bajo la maldición Imperius.- anunció Harry.

Había visto aquella misma risa en Cho, cuando le atacó, y estaba seguro de que Percy estaba poseído por la misma persona que involucró a Cho.

La noticia que Harry acababa de dar causó bastante revuelo. Unos se preguntaban cómo Harry podía saber aquello a simple vista y otros, como la familia Weasley contemplaban esa posibilidad con esperanza. Si era cierto que Percy estaba bajo la maldición Imperius podría librarse de Azkaban, siempre que el tribunal del Wizengamot considerara que no había sido responsable de sus actos.

Algunos de los aurores del ministerio se acercaron para comprobar si aquello era cierto, pero cuando intentaron entrar en su mente, la maldición se desvaneció.

Percy miraba desconcertado a su alrededor, con una expresión que ya no delataba demencia, si no temor. Aunque no fuera responsable de sus actos, ahora podía recordar con horror todo lo que había sucedido desde hacía meses.

Todos parecieron aceptar bien la teoría de la maldición, sobretodo después de ver el gesto de arrepentimiento en la cara de Percy. Éste podía ser muy ambicioso, muy pedante y todo lo que se le pudiera atribuir, pero dentro de los que le conocían sabían que en el fondo nunca habría colaborado voluntariamente con los mortífagos.

-El que hizo esto debe estar muy familiarizado con la maldición Imperius, no es fácil conjurarla y hacer que desaparezca cuando intentan averiguarlo.- aclaró uno de los aurores.

Harry se sentía internamente fuerte, él no sabía que fuera tan poderoso, pero era cierto que en el caso de Cho aquello no había funcionado, él sí tuvo que luchar para expulsarlo.

Seguidamente comenzó un tenso interrogatorio. Donde se desvelaron muchas cosas. Quedó claro que Percy consiguió el cargo de jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica porque estaba planeado que fuera puesto bajo la maldición Imperius. Harry y Ron se miraron, aquello había sido una de las teorías que habían manejado en un principio.

También se desveló que él había sido quien había mandado a los dementores a Hogsmeade a atacar a los Slytherins.

Después de eso, se desataron numerosas preguntas encaminadas a averiguar si dentro de la orden de atacar a los Slytherins había alguien en especial a quien debían atacar. Aquella duda era normal, ya que después de haber intentado asesinar un rato antes a Harry, a nadie le extrañaría que dentro del ataque a los Slytherins hubiera un interés concreto en Harry. Pero para sorpresa de todos, la respuesta fue un rotundo "no".

Harry estaba un poco desconcertado por la respuesta, en realidad pensaba que el ataque de los dementores había sido encaminado hacia él. Rápidamente asoció el ataque con quien sufrió mayor daño de todos, Malfoy,y no pudo evitar acordarse de Pansy, que hacía meses que estaba ingresada en San Mungo.

- ¿Tu atacaste a Pansy Parkinson y a sus padres?- saltó Harry, de pronto.

- No.- contestó Percy.

Las respuestas de Percy delataban detrás de qué acciones había estado, pero no podía saber el motivo por el que se las habían ordenado.

La celebración terminó antes de lo previsto, como era lógico. Después del intento de asesinato y el interrogatorio, se llevaron a Percy, para ponerlo bajo custodia hasta que quedara fijada la vista del juicio. Harry y los demás tenían que volver a Hogwarts, pero lo hacían con una sensación amarga y bastante protegidos, porque no solo les acompañó Arthur, sino también Charlie, los gemelos y las novias de los gemelos.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, ya se había enterado todo el mundo de que habían atacado a Harry, ya que en cuanto ocurrió, mandaron una lechuza a Dumbledore para avisarle.

Hermione se sintió un poco arrepentida por todos los desprecios que había hecho a Harry. Era verdad que en muchos momentos le había deseado lo peor, pero ahora que sabía que había estado tan cerca de la muerte, empezaba a volver a creer en la amistad, en que quizás habría reaccionado de forma exagerada ante algo que no tenía tanta importancia. Estaba asustada, aunque tenía la conciencia tranquila de que por su parte los mortífagos no habían sacado información. Su corazón estaba más dividido que nunca, amaba a Draco, no lo podía negar, pero ahora que había decidido apartarse de su lado, veía con frialdad la postura que estuvo a punto de tomar. Y pensar que casi decide entregar a Harry a los mortifagos como moneda de cambio para que su relación con Draco fuera aceptada... Le hacía estremecer. Ahora veía con miedo todo lo que había estado a punto de hacer, cegada por el amor, casi acepta ingresar en los mortífagos, había prometido a Draco en ayudarle en lo que fuera, había abandonado por un tiempo su futuro como auror... No se reconocía a si misma en todas aquellas acciones y entendía el por qué Harry y Ron insistían en que Draco no era una buena influencia para ella.

Sirius se tomó la noticia con entereza, después de todo, Harry había salido ileso y habían descubierto parte del juego sucio desplegado por el bando de Voldemort. En realidad, no le extrañaba lo que había ocurrido, pues él sabía toda la verdad sobre Harry, y desde el ataque de Cho, supo que estaba en peligro inminente, además de que estaba seguro de que la visión de su ahijado sobre Voldemort era cierta y que no tardaría en ocurrir. Se había mostrado reacio a firmar la autorización de Harry para asistir, pero finalmente creyó que la seguridad de los asistentes sería suficiente. Hizo algo que debió hacer hacía algún tiempo. Fue a hablar con Dumbledore.

Harry hizo el trayecto hasta Hogwarts en silencio, preocupado. Había sentido algo que le hizo desconfiar de si mismo, recordando unas palabras que Sirius le dijo en una de las veces que hablaron ese curso. Volvía dispuesto a pedir explicaciones, necesitaba saber, más aún cuando él se había convertido en un peligro para quien le rodeara. No lo hacía por egoísmo, sino por respeto a los demás, muchos de ellos, como el hombre que había muerto esa tarde, que se habían visto involucrados en una lucha personal entre él y Voldemort. Porque después de lo ocurrido, estaba seguro, Voldemort podía tener un plan para sembrar el terror en el mundo mágico, pero el único que se interponía en su camino era él. ¿Si no por qué desde que Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo sólo había ido a por él?¿Por qué la única muestra de actividad por su parte se concentraba en los intentos de eliminarle?

**¡Bueno! En el próximo capítulo se sabrá todo sobre Harry, por fin se enterará de lo que pasa con él. Ahora me regañaréis por no subirlo jejeje, pero soy así de Sly, no puedo evitarlo. Actualizaré la semana que viene (si todo va bien, claro) ya dependerá de la rapidez con que me dejéis reviews jejeje (chantaje emocional) así que no seais vagos y dejarme alguno aunque sea diciendome que odiais el ff.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Euge Black:** Coincido contigo con lo de Cho ¬¬ y por suerte creo que ya no aparece más en el ff jejeje (bueno sí, pero sólo un poco creo que ni habla ni nada). Lo de Draquito pos si, pobrecito, pero bueno, ya verás que no soy muy mala con él (la sangre Sly me impide tratarle demasiado mal) Sobre lo de Dark Harry, pos no creas que lo pensé jejeje, quizás algún día haga un one shot sobre eso, pero antes debería leer algunos, no he leido ningun ff donde Harry sea malo, habrá que investigar (con lo que me gusta buscar ff raros jejeje) ¡Besitos!

**Danybel:** no te preocupes de Draquito que su primita Sly (o sea yo) no va a ser mala con él, ni tampoco con Hermione, ni con nadie en realidad (uf que light suena ¿no?) Uy chica, te compadezco por haber pasado por algo parecido, ya lo vi en el review de Sin rostro. ¡Besitos y gracias por estar ahí siempre!

**Meilin Snape:** ¿mas mala que Voldy con tutú rosa en una noche de verano? XDDD ¡qué bueno! Habrá que hacer un fan art sobre eso jijijijiji. Así que pensando en un Sirius/Hermione, pos no, en este ff no, pero no estaría mal para otro, un one shot de esos que tanto me gustan (aunque la verdad, es que prefiero a Sirius con Bellatrix o en todo caso con Lily) pero me gustan los CHAN así que un Sirius/Hermione no estaría mal jejejeje. OH! Así que tu eres de las mías, de las que piensan en Johnny Depp como Sirius! (no soy la única loca en el mundo ¡bien!) yo creo que habría sido perfecto como Sirius, de hecho, tengo por ahí un banner que empecé a hacer para Tu nombre envenena mis sueños (un ff mio de Bella y Sirius) y escogí una foto de Johnny Depp donde esta 100 sirius. Soy feliz de ver que la gente piensa como yo! Besitos!

**Terry Moon: **WOW! Te lo leíste entero del tirón ¡me siento halagada! Ves, yo decía que el ff iba mejorando con el tiempo, si ya lo decía yo…una practicando mejora escribiendo. Bueno, estoy segurísima que te van a gustar los capítulos siguientes, aún tendremos sufriendo un poco a Hermione y Draco, pero ya verás como se soluciona la cosa. ¡Espero que leas los siguientes que te van a gustar! Ah, ya falta muy poquito para que el ff vuelva a lo de la enfermería ¡Besitos!

**Ana María: **Ya ves, como dicen por ahí ¡le di boleto a Cho! Jejeje. Lo de la conversación de Sirius y Hermione, pues sí, la creyó y el pobre como es muy bueno y comprensivo trata de ayudarle como puede (es que el pobretico mío está en medio de todos, de Harry y Hermione y de Harry y Dumbledore) Bueno, ya digo que el siguiente revelará muchas cosas. Ahora Draco es mortífago, pero aún no tiene una misión que cumplir, por ahora… El tema de las venganzas, bueno, es un tema muy importante de este ff que ya comentaré en su momento jejejeje. ¡Besitos, guapa!

**Adriana:** ¿Qué lo suba entero? Jejeje, no, por ahora subiré dos capítulos por vez, pero como no queda mucho pues en seguida estará acabado. Sobre que a ver si escribo otro igual de bueno, pues tengo muchos ff (12 contando este) pero ninguno de Draco y Hermione, y no creo que vuelva a escribir nada de ellos otra vez, échales un vistazo, a lo mejor te gusta alguno aunque no sean Draco/Hermione. ¡Besitos!

**Infected Mushroom: **Otra que se lo leyó en dos días ¡dios qué mérito! Me alegra que te gustara, y es lo bueno de incorporarse a un ff que está acabando, así hay que esperar menos ¿verdad? Bueno, se que estáis tristes por lo de Draco y Hermione, pero ya veréis qué ocurre. ¡Besitos! Y Bienvenida!

**Flor:** ¡Otra chica nueva por aquí! Vaya, veo que lo que más te gustó del ff es Sirius jejejeje ¡cómo no si es para comérselo a besos! Espero que te quedes hasta el final del ff y si te gusta Sirius mira mi perfil, tengo varios ff de él. ¡Besitos!

**Meg: **Lo siento, pero es que en las vacaciones no tenía internet y luego tuve exámenes, así que no te preocupes que ya que he vuelto a mi hogar actualizaré todas las semanas. ¡besitos!


	49. Toda la verdad

**¡Holitas!**

**Jujujujuju, hoy traigo un capítulo muy intenso XD, así que espero que recordéis bien lo que ha ido ocurriendo a lo largo del fic, aunque bueno, creo que está todo bien explicado, así que si tenéis dudas no dudéis en preguntarme lo que sea ;-D**

**No digo más, luego al final del capítulo aclaro algunas cosillas jejejeje.**

**Capítulo 49: Toda la verdad**

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, todo fueron atenciones hacia los recién llegados. Pero entre todos los que fueron a recibirlos y llenarlos de cumplidos compasivos, había alguien que miraba todo aquello buscando una respuesta. Draco se había quedado muy extrañado de que Hermione no hubiera asistido a la boda, y ahora que veía cómo ella ni siquiera se acercaba a ver a sus amigos creía comprender y atar cabos. Vio cómo Harry y Ron la miraban con desprecio y Hermione se alejaba llorando. Ella había estado recapacitando pero ahora veía cómo sus amigos no iban a perdonarla, y por cómo la miraban, no le extrañaba que pensaran que ella tenía algo que ver.

Esto no había pasado desapercibido para Draco, y como había estado pensando día tras día desde que Hermione le dejó, llegó a una conclusión. Por alguna razón, Hermione le había mentido, nunca formó parte de ningún complot con Potter y Weasley para sacarle información. No podía estar actuando continuamente, y dudaba que una persona en su sano juicio se sometiera voluntariamente a los continuos desprecios de los que se consideraban sus amigos. Hermione estaba pasando por un mal momento, sólo había que mirarla, y alguien que la conociera sabía al instante que el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado. Draco había llegado a conocerla muy bien y supo que el sufrimiento no podía ser fingido hasta esos límites.

Su corazón se aceleró, necesitaba hablar con ella, averiguar qué era lo que la había hecho mentir, exponerse a aquel estado. Una luz de esperanza había surgido, creía haberla descubierto, y ese rayo de esperanza incluía también la certeza de que ella, al igual que él, seguía amándolo.

Aprovechó la confusión que había en aquellos momentos, con la llegada de Harry y los demás, y los profesores y alumnos que se concentraban a su alrededor. Salió corriendo camino de la torre de Gryffindor, alcanzando a Hermione antes de que entrara por el retrato de la señora gorda. Ella no había oído nada, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose la persona más desgraciada del universo, compadeciéndose a si misma porque no tenía nadie más que la consolara aparte de ella. De pronto notó una mano en su hombro, y sin darse la vuelta respondió de forma cortante.

- No tengo nada que ver y Malfoy y yo no estamos juntos ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?- dijo Hermione, creyendo que se trataba de Sirius quien había ido a pedirle explicaciones.

Se volvió para mirar quien era y se quedó sin habla. Delante tenía a Draco, que no la miraba con odio, como había ocurrido las pasadas semanas, si no que la miraba con compasión. Sus miradas quedaron clavadas durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Draco creyó leer en sus ojos, tristes y morados, tan distintos a los que durante meses le habían mirado con pasión y complicidad. Hermione le sostenía la mirada, como queriendo transmitir todo su dolor, intentando que sus lágrimas silenciosas gritaran lo que no podían hacer sus labios.

Sin pensarlo, con una ligera sonrisa por creer haber entendido lo que Hermione quería decirle con la mirada, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella no se negó, lloró contra su hombro, necesitada de comprensión y volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo entiendes ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione, esperando convencida que Draco había sido astuto al descubrir lo que ella no podía contarle.

-Creo que si...pero...¿por qué me mentiste?- preguntó Draco.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, Draco se sintió mal, como si una fuerza invisible estuviera oprimiéndole el pecho, asfixiándole, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Hermione supo que se trataba de una advertencia. No podía decirle nada, pero esperaba que una vez que Draco había descubierto parte de la mentira, fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para llegar hasta el final.

-No...puedo.- dijo Hermione entrando por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Tuvo que desaparecer de allí antes de que Draco volviera a poner en peligro su vida haciendo algo irrevocable, antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta que debía quedarse sin respuesta.

Volvió a su habitación deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Draco se hubiera recuperado, que no le hubiera pasado nada. Sabía que si se hubiera quedado unos minutos más, ninguno de los dos habría podido contenerse. Cuando ella se dejó abrazar por él, notó que la seguía queriendo, y ahora agradecía el haberse ido a tiempo, antes de que se hubiese desencadenado un inevitable pero fatídico beso.

Pasaron un par de días donde todo fueron conjeturas. Pronto sería el fin de curso y los profesores insistían en mandarles más y más tareas recordándoles a cada segundo que los exámenes de los Éxtasis estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y que su futuro dependía de ellos. Pero los últimos acontecimientos hicieron que Harry, Draco y Hermione estuvieran más preocupados por sus asuntos que por las advertencias de los profesores.

Hermione pasó el fin de semana temiendo que llegaran de nuevo las clases y más aún el examen del castigo que tendrían el lunes. Desde que ella y Draco lo dejaron acordaron hacer cada uno por su cuenta su parte del trabajo, pero era inevitable que se encontraran para hacer el examen. Estaba segura de que después del acercamiento que había ocurrido entre ellos Draco intentaría preguntarle para averiguar más cosas sobre su silencio, y aquellas preguntas debían quedar sin respuesta por su seguridad. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo veía en alguna clase o se lo cruzaba por alguno de los pasillos, la sensación era muy distinta. Ahora sabía que no la odiaba y buscaba su mirada esperando encontrar un gesto de triunfo. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Draco descubriera lo que Lucius le había hecho y que así pudiera llegar a comprenderla.

Harry había pasado el domingo intentando despejar la mente, había ido a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor ya que el partido aplazado contra Slytherin sería el próximo fin de semana y tenían entrenamientos cada dos por tres. Aunque no le había servido de mucho ir a ver jugar al quidditch, trataba de concentrarse en ver las jugadas que hacían pero inevitablemente volvían a su memoria las imágenes de la captura de Percy, el hombre muerto y cómo la ira se apoderaba de él cuando se levantó para dar su merecido a cualquiera que fuese el agresor. Aquello le preocupaba y mantenía la idea de ir a pedir explicaciones, pero también sabía que lo más seguro era que Sirius o Dumbledore tratarían de disuadirlo de su curiosidad para seguir manteniéndolo en su burbuja ajeno a su propio destino.

No había hablado con Sirius después de lo ocurrido en la boda. Cierto era que él no había ido a buscarlo pero le extrañaba que Sirius no hubiera mostrado ningún interés en que le contara de primera mano los pormenores del ataque.

Cuando el lunes tuvieron clase de Pociones, Harry comprobó esperanzado cómo Sirius no dejaba de mirarle. No era una mirada de reproche, como él esperaba encontrar después de casi obligarle a que le firmara la autorización para salir de Hogwarts, sino que era una mirada muy distinta, como si ocultara una buena noticia que estaba deseando darle. La clase pasó muy lentamente porque esperaba ansioso que su padrino le dijera algo cuando estuvieran a punto de salir. Y así fue. Harry se quedó un poco rezagado a posta, limpiando cuidadosamente su caldero, y cuando los últimos alumnos salían por la puerta Sirius se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Sirius.

-Si…estoy bien ¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó Harry sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

-Quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien, no intentan asesinarte todos los días…- dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, es duro admitir que me estoy empezando a acostumbrar.- dijo Harry con tristeza.- Pero ahora que lo mencionas… hubo algo que me dejó bastante preocupado. Verás, sentí una ira inmensa, oía una carcajada en mi cabeza y me levanté dispuesto a matar a quien había intentado asesinarme. Y si no hubiera sido Percy… estoy seguro de lo habría hecho, pero por suerte su familia estaba allí, conmocionados y tristes. Recordé todo lo que los Weasley han hecho por mí y sentí que si mataba a Percy sólo conseguiría aumentar el dolor de esa familia. Es algo muy raro y que me recuerda una conversación que tuvimos un día cuando me dijiste…

-De eso mismo quería hablarte.- dijo Sirius, y Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- En cuanto nos enteramos de que te habían atacado fui a hablar con Dumbledore y me ha dado permiso para que te explique muchas cosas que debes saber. Así que mejor nos vemos esta tarde en mi despacho y hablamos tranquilamente ¿no?

-Cla…claro.-titubeó Harry, estaba demasiado nervioso para asimilarlo.

Harry notó cómo le palpitaba el corazón. Por fin sabría toda la verdad.

Al medio día, mientras Harry se dirigía al Gran comedor sin mucha hambre porque los nervios se le habían cogido al estómago, Draco y Hermione terminaban el examen del castigo con Snape. Los dos estaban sentados frente al escritorio del profesor, y cada vez que Snape se daba la vuelta o estaba seguro de que no les estaba mirando, Draco miraba a Hermione esperando que le dijera algo. Ella se daba cuenta, pero se hacía la desentendida. A la décima vez que Draco miraba a Hermione, Snape levantó la vista de los trabajos que estaba corrigiendo.

- Malfoy…¿piensas que vas a copiarte sin que me de cuenta?- dijo Snape mirando fijamente a Draco, muy enfadado.

- No, yo no estaba tratando de copiar.- dijo Draco bastante avergonzado.

- Quedas castigado después del examen.- dijo Snape sin compasión.

Cuando los dos chicos acabaron el examen y esperaron para recibir sus notas, como era habitual, Draco tuvo que quedarse a ordenar un montón de redacciones que Snape tenía acumuladas en su despacho.

Después de todo aquello no era un trabajo muy pesado. Mientras Snape seguía corrigiendo trabajos, Draco ordenaba por orden alfabético y dejaba divagar la mente. Continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto de Hermione, había pasado el fin de semana intentando averiguar algo pero estaba totalmente perdido. Un par de veces tuvo que poner atención en lo que estaba haciendo pues había colocado mal varias redacciones, pero es que una idea esperanzadora estaba tomando forma en su mente y a cada instante que pasaba sentía los nervios de alguien que está a punto de decir algo muy comprometedor.

Sabía que hacer lo que estaba pensando hacer sería duro de digerir, sería admitir su debilidad por Hermione y que tal vez aquello decepcionara a la única persona en quien confiaba en aquellos momentos. Pero no tenía otra alternativa que pudiera ayudar a Hermione, y si no lo hacía no estaba seguro de que con los pocos datos que tenía fuera capaz de llegar al fondo de todo aquel problema.

Se armó de valor, tragó saliva y respiró hondo antes de hablar sin despegar la vista de los pergaminos y sin darse la vuelta.

- Hay algo que quiero contarte.- dijo Draco.

Sólo transcurrió un segundo desde que habló hasta que Snape contestó, pero le dio la impresión de que sus palabras seguían resonando en la lóbrega sala, como si las hubiera pronunciado demasiado fuerte y demasiado temerosas.

Snape levantó la vista sin darle mucha importancia, sin duda ajeno a lo que estaba a punto de oír, y contestó con un simple "¿Si?".

Draco se dio la vuelta lentamente, podía notar cómo se ponía más pálido de lo normal y empezaban a sudarle las manos. Miró a Snape dando por hecho que cuando saliera del despacho nada volvería a ser igual, perdería su confianza y se ganaría a pulso el mismo desprecio que su padre mostraba hacia él.

- Se trata de Hermione.- dijo Draco evitando mirar a Snape.

-¿Hermione¿Qué pasa con Granger?- contestó Snape arqueando ligeramente las cejas.

- Creo que está bajo un maleficio o algo parecido.

Snape dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención a lo que acababa de oír. Hermione no era santo de su devoción, es más, le parecía una alumna bastante insoportable, pero tampoco incluso para él, la desmejora física de la chica había pasado inadvertida.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó Snape con algo de desconfianza.

Draco tomó asiento sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido.

- Esto que voy a contarte no se lo he dicho a nadie.- dijo Draco, Snape le miró con curiosidad.- Hermione y yo… hemos sido novios y…

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre Snape como un jarro de agua fría, sin saber que poco después oiría algo mucho peor. Desde que oyó a Potter acusar a Malfoy de tener una relación con Hermione, cuando acudieron al despacho de Dumbledore el día en que descubrió la relación entre Potter y la profesora Chang, había pensado que aquella acusación se trataba sólo de un invento de Potter, y nunca habría imaginado que sería cierto. En aquellos momentos le habría puesto un par de cosas claras a Draco sobre aquella locura que estaba contándole, pero esperó a escuchar el relato completo. Estaba claro que el chico estaba abriéndole su corazón, desentrañando sus temores, y podía adivinar por su tono de voz y sus reacciones que desvelarle semejante secreto estaba siendo muy duro para él. Comprendió que su ahijado no tenía a nadie a quien acudir, tenía que ser comprensivo con él, porque para ser despreciado, ya tenía a su padre. Por algo Draco le consideraba como un padre, y no podía defraudarlo por muchas locuras que hubiera cometido.

Draco terminó de contarle al menos lo mínimo que debía saber para entender de donde venían sus sospechas, y se sintió bastante aliviado al oír que Snape le respondía con interés, sin echarle ningún sermón.

- Entonces… dices que de repente se sentiste mal.- dijo Snape pensativo.- Desde luego creo que estás sobre la pista correcta, Potter y Weasley no son tan listos como para mantener un plan durante todo el curso sin dejar cabos sueltos. Esto parece… lo dudo mucho pero, hay un maleficio que sólo usan los seguidores del Señor tenebroso para salvaguardar determinados secretos, una variante del Fidelius que trae como consecuencia la muerte en el caso de ser revelado el secreto. Pero no veo por qué Granger iba a estar bajo esa maldición.

Draco le miraba como si hubiera visto la luz. Ahora todo encajaba a la perfección.

- Es eso, seguro.- murmuró Draco.- ¿No podrías deshacer la maldición?

- No, sólo puede hacerlo quien la conjuró.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, con un profundo odio.

-Ha sido mi padre. No se cómo se habrá enterado, pero Hermione comenzó a estar rara después de que la bludger me golpeara en el partido de quidditch, y mi padre estaba en Hogwarts aquel día.- dijo Draco apretando los puños.

- ¿No te he enseñado Oclumancia?- respondió Snape con ironía.

- Es verdad que han intentado varias veces entrar en mi mente, pero estoy seguro de que la bloqueé. Aunque… esto es algo que no te he contado tampoco.- dijo Draco dejando al descubierto la marca que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Aquello fue un golpe muchísimo peor para Snape que el que Draco hubiera mantenido una relación con Hermione. Aquello contra lo que había estado luchando desde que Draco nació se había cumplido. No habían servido de nada todos los intentos de alejarle de aquel tipo de vida.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Snape furioso.

- Cuando me atacaron los dementotes mi padre me llevó a mi casa y…-respondió Draco con aflicción.

No hacía falta que contara más, Snape se acordaba perfectamente de aquel día en que se encontró con Lucius e intentó impedir que se lo llevara de Hogwarts.

- El Señor Tenebroso intentó entrar en mi mente, yo creo que conseguí evitar que viera algo comprometedor.- respondió Draco, sintiéndose un inútil.

- Cuando se trata del Señor tenebroso nada es seguro.- contestó Snape con gravedad.

Draco salió del despacho liberado del peso que había estado llevando consigo todos esos meses. No tenía una solución, pero al menos sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Y por Hermione, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su padre o al Señor tenebroso si hacía falta.

En el Gran Comedor, Harry esperaba impaciente, casi sin probar bocado, la hora en que iría a ver a Sirius. Malfoy llegó a la mesa de Slytherin, cruzando su mirada con la de Harry, en un aire de suficiencia, pensando en cómo había sido tan idiota de no darse cuenta antes de que la inteligencia de Potter no daba para más si se trataba de urdir un plan tan cuidadosamente planeado como Hermione le había dado a entender. Harry sin embargo, ni siquiera hizo caso a la mirada provocadora de Malfoy, cualquier gesto despectivo que éste pudiera hacerle era para él insignificante en aquellos momentos.

Llegó al despacho de Sirius y éste le esperaba con dos tazas de té preparadas, como si aquella cita fuera una reunión familiar donde hablar distendidamente, nada más lejos de la realidad. Harry supuso que Sirius quería que se sintiera cómodo y despreocupado, pero la certeza de que iba a saber por fin todo aquello sobre lo que había estado preguntándose desde que tuvo conciencia de su magia únicamente le hacía sentir como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio. Por primera vez le asaltaba la duda de que una vez sabida la verdad, tal vez no estuviera a la altura de lo que se esperaba de él. El hecho de que derrotara a Voldemort de forma inconsciente cuando sólo era un bebé había ido creando en su interior una coraza de seguridad en si mismo, a la que sin darse cuenta había ido recurriendo cada vez que había habido algún contacto entre él y Voldemort. Siempre había albergado la evidencia de que le derrotaría una vez más si se encontraba cara a cara con él después de que recuperara todas sus fuerzas. La visión que tuvo a principios de curso así se lo confirmaba, y de ella se dedujo que quisiera prepararse para lo que parecía inevitable. Pero ahora, el miedo a lo desconocido, a aquello que muchos parecían saber de él pero que él mismo ignoraba cobraba el peso de la realidad, un peso engordado por el paso de los años que ahora recuperaba de repente la gravidez, tambaleándose en equilibrio inestable sobre él amenazando con aplastarle.

Sirius notó que Harry estaba un poco pálido y le invitó a tomar asiento frente a la taza de té que le esperaba, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro.

- ¿Qué tal llevas tus exámenes de los Éxtasis? Falta menos de un mes.- dijo Sirius para romper el hielo.

- Supongo que bien.- contestó Harry sabiendo que si hubiera sido sincero debería haber dicho que últimamente estaba muy preocupado como para estudiar todo lo que debería.

- Desde luego tengo que admitir que has mejorado mucho en Pociones desde que Snape no te da clases.- dijo Sirius haciendo una pausa para mostrar su desagrado por Snape torciendo la boca.- Espero que por su culpa no hayas bajado tu nivel en Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Es verdad que Pociones no se me da muy bien, pero como parece que Defensa se me da bien de forma innata… Snape no puede negar lo evidente.- dijo Harry con aire orgulloso.

- Por supuesto, tienes un talento innato.- dijo Sirius.

Harry se quedó mirándolo, esperando a que Sirius dijera lo que tenía que decir, el tema estaba perfecto para enlazarlo. Pero Sirius no decía nada, dio varios sorbos a sucafé como quien no sabe qué hacer ante una situación incómoda.

- Bueno Sirius¿qué es eso que ibas a contarme?-dijo Harry deseando poner fin cuanto antes a aquella espera.

- Como ya sabrás…- dijo Sirius, y Harry arqueó una ceja, queriendo decir "¡Si yo no se nada!"- Me consta que te lo dijo Dumbledore…, Voldemort te transfirió algunos poderes cuando te hizo esa cicatriz. El amor hacia ti que demostró tu madre al sacrificarse creó una situación anómala.- Harry pensaba para si mismo, aburrido, "esa historia ya me la se, por eso me mandaron a vivir con los Dursleys porque eran la única familia de mi sangre, bla bla bla"- Esa situación anómala se debía al enfrentamiento de la maldad en estado puro y la bondad, el amor de tu madre formó una especie de escudo protector sobre ti, donde quedaron enfrentadas la maldad de Voldemort y la bondad infinita de un niño de un año, quien no tiene conciencia de lo que está bien o mal, y que su inclinación hacia el mal o el bien se deberá a su experiencia en la vida.

El Avada Kedabra es un hechizo que mata sólo por el hecho de concentrar toda la maldad de quien lo emplea. Los magos adultos y bien preparados pueden conjurar esta maldición con todo su efecto asesino, pues todo el mundo a lo largo de su vida crea una parte maligna en su personalidad, pero como imaginarás, Voldemort puede conjurarla con un efecto mucho más devastador. Si en lugar de ser Voldemort, hubiera sido cualquier mortifago quien intentó matarte, lo más seguro es que éste hubiera muerto sólo por recibir el impacto de su propio hechizo. La verdad es que Voldemort había estado investigando formas de hallar la vida eterna y por aquellos entonces podía considerarse casi inmortal, y al recibir el impacto de su propia maldad concentrada hizo que perdiera su esencia corpórea, y quedara en una especie de espíritu errante. Por lo que puedes imaginar, hace 16 años, Voldemort era tan poderoso que ni siquiera su propia magia fue capaz de acabar con él. Podría decirse que en aquella situación anormal, el poder de Voldemort se dividió, el Mal intentó apoderarse del Bien, la maldad de Voldemort chocó contra ti y al no poder matarte intentó apoderarse de ti, sin su consentimiento, claro, y tu recibiste gran parte de sus poderes, como el hablar pársel y…algo que te convertía en su enemigo. La conexión entre él y tu es muy fuerte, tanto que cuando su poder quedó dividido, la posibilidad de recuperarlo completamente dependía de ti. Conforme tú te haces más fuerte, él se hace más débil. Hay una parte de Voldemort en ti, por eso a veces has oído su voz en tu mente, lo viste en el espejo porque viste desde su perspectiva lo que ocurrió aquella noche, a veces has conjurado serpientes sin quererlo o viste que te convertías en él cuando intentabas hacer animagia.

Harry intentaba asimilar toda aquella información, aunque en realidad no le sorprendiera del todo, pues siempre había tenido la seguridad de que algo le conectaba de forma especial a Voldemort. Desde luego le repugnaba aquella similitud, pero si de todo aquello podía sacar algo en claro a la hora de vencerle, estaba dispuesto a asumir su origen oculto.

- Cuando te cambiaste a Slytherin y me contabas que conjurabas cosas sin quererlo, te advertí de que había una parte oscura en ti que debías controlar y anular en la medida de lo posible. Esa parte oscura es tu conexión con él, y como te dije aquella vez, la forma de hacerlo es anteponiendo el bien al mal, sea cual sea la situación.- dijo Sirius.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos esperando más, aquellas fueron las palabras de Sirius que había recordado sólo unos días atrás durante la boda de Bill, y ahora parecían cobrar sentido.

- Sí Harry. Eso es exactamente lo que conseguiste hacer. Oías una voz en tu mente, deseabas matar a quien había intentado asesinarte, y dices que lo habrías hecho de no ser porque el sentimiento de la compasión consiguió anular tus deseos oscuros.- continuó Sirius.

- Es verdad… Estaba fuera de control, como hipnotizado y apenas era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando vi a Percy supe que si lo mataba haría muy desdichada a la familia Weasley. No se cómo explicarlo, pero como tu dices, el sentimiento de bondad hacia los Weasley consiguió bloquear mi parte oscura y no pude hacerlo.- dijo Harry.

- Esa es la única forma de que tu parte oscura no tome el control de tus actos, no lo olvides, anteponer el bien al mal. Por eso te expliqué que el caso de un enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y tu, la única posibilidad es que el Bien se oponga al Mal, ambos en estado puro, no debe quedar ni un resquicio de maldad en ti, porque eso significaría que has logrado vencer a tu parte oscura, que Voldemort no tiene conexión contigo, mientras guardes en ti algo de maldad, Voldemort será más fuerte que tú, porque no debes olvidar que cuanto más fuerte es él, más débil eres tu y viceversa.

- Y por eso quiere matarme… para recuperar la parte de poder que me transfirió y así ser igual de poderoso que antes…- dijo Harry casi para si mismo.

- Sí claro, pero mientras tu seas capaz de anular tu poder oscuro no podrá arrebatártelo. Aunque hay algo más… algo que te transfirió aquel día y que necesita para poder alcanzar su plenitud. Si no controlas tu parte oscura, él es más fuerte que tu y puede arrebatártelo, pero esto que voy a decirte es por lo que él necesita matarte. A la vez que te transfirió poderes, te transfirió algo irrevocable y único, que actualmente está dividido y que necesita ser unificado para adquirir todo el poder que conlleva.- dijo Sirius.

Harry casi se levanta de la silla, impaciente. Ya sabía la forma de vencer a Voldemort, ahora estaba a punto de saber por qué necesitaba matarle.

- Como sabes, Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin, pero eso es algo que también te transfirió. Desde aquel momento, tu te convertiste también en heredero de Slytherin.- Harry ahogó un grito de horror. Las sospechas que tuvo cuando la Cámara de los secretos fue abierta… eran ciertas.- Habrás escuchado que el hablar pársel es un don oscuro, pero lo cierto es que es un don que sólo los herederos de Slytherin poseen, por esa razón, fuiste capaz de abrir la Cámara de los secretos, porque sólo el heredero de Slytherin puede hacerlo. Hace años, Ginny la abrió, pero era Voldemort quien actuaba sobre ella y tu lograste abrirla para rescatarla.

La mente de Harry bullía por tantas preguntas que se agolpaban. ¿Quería aquello decir que en segundo curso Dumbledore le engañó?

- Pero… yo acabé con el basilisco con la espada de Godric Gryffindor… En aquellos días yo estaba confuso, preguntándome si el sombrero se había equivocado al colocarme en la casa correcta, pero Dumbledore me aclaró que sólo un auténtico miembro de Gryffindor podría sacar la espada del sombrero.- dijo Harry bastante extrañado.

- Creía que ya te quedó claro cuando viniste a verme antes de cambiar a Slytherin.- dijo Sirius.- pero volveré a explicártelo. Por supuesto que fuiste un auténtico Gryffindor, Ya te dijo Dumbledore que todo depende de nuestras elecciones, y cuando el sombrero, muy acertadamente, pensó en ponerte en Slytherin, tu le pediste que no lo hiciera. Por esa razón estás ahora en Slytherin. La única diferencia que había entre Voldemort y tu era que tu no eras un Slytherin. No podrías acabar con él definitivamente hasta no ser como él. El heredero de Slytherin contra el heredero de Slytherin, Harry. Ya te dije que no hay nadie tan parecido a Voldemort como tu, al cambiarte a Slytherin se cumplió tu destino, y esto nos remite nuevamente al mismo tema, en un enfrentamiento con Voldemort, la única posibilidad de vencer es el Bien. Él y tu sois una misma esencia dividida en la dualidad del Bien y el Mal en estado puro. Recuérdalo siempre.

Harry se quedó muy callado. La forma de vencer a Voldemort había surgido una y otra vez durante la conversación, pero él no veía nada fácil aquella tarea. En cuanto tuviera a Voldemort delante, y lo sabía por experiencias pasadas, le iba a ser muy difícil contener todo su odio hacia él, porque Voldemort podía ser malvado, pero aparte de eso le había amargado la existencia sin él haberlo pedido, tan sólo por una mera y fatídica casualidad.

**¡Bueno! Por fin sabemos casi todo jejeje. Estoy segura de que os ha gustado que Draco se haya dado cuenta (por fin) que Hermione le mintió cuando dijo que todo era un plan que había tramado con Harry y Ron, y ahí tenéis, a nuestro Draquito tratando de averiguar lo que sea por recuperarla ¡Ay! Qué lindo.**

**Luego lo de Harry… jop, lo he releído y resulta que, bueno, no exactamente claro, pero coinciden muchas cosas con algunas teorías que tengo después de haber leído el 6º libro jejeje. No digo nada por si alguien no lo ha leído, pero estoy segura de que sabéis a qué me refiero (y tengo una teoría muy buena al respecto XD)**

**Y como no voy a ser tan mala, os traigo otro capítulo más. ¡Ya queda muy poco! Así que como el siguiente es muy cortito, allí respondo los reviews, ok?**


	50. El último partido

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, a ver que os parece. No me matéis cuando lo hayáis terminado jejejeje ;-D**

**Capítulo 50: El último partido**

La conversación sobre su origen y destino mantuvo a Harry pensativo el resto de días. En condiciones normales, se lo habría contado de inmediato a Ron y a Hermione, claro estaba que a Hermione no después de lo que había descubierto sobre ella, pero a Ron casi tampoco tuvo la oportunidad. Ese Sábado era el partido contra Slytherin y Ron había puesto tantos entrenamientos que apenas tenía tiempo de verle. Harry entrenaba solo, cogía su escoba y se iba por ahí a intentar despejar su mente de la gran responsabilidad que recaía sobre él, además de que quería hacer todo lo posible para que Slytherin no ganara la copa de quidditch.

A Draco le pasaba algo parecido. Estaba muy ocupado con el entrenamiento de quidditch y la conversación que mantuvo con Snape, a parte de saber qué le ocurría a Hermione, no le sirvió para encontrar algo que la ayudara. Es más, cada vez que veía su marca en el brazo le acechaba la terrible sensación de que todo aquello formaba parte de un plan de su padre. Ahora que sabía parte de lo que ocurría, pensaba que era muy sospechoso que su padre hiciera que ingresara en la Orden tenebrosa antes de acabar los estudios, era algo que siempre había dicho, que hasta que no acabara no se involucraría en las actividades tenebrosas. Y todo esto le llevaba a pensar que aquel momento se habría precipitado después de que su padre se enterara de su relación con Hermione, lo cual le conducía a pensar que estuviera planeado un fin de fiesta trágico para los dos.

El sábado llegó, lleno de nervios para todos, como preludio de lo que ocurriría sólo una semana después; los Éxtasis.

Harry se dirigía hacia el vestuario del campo de quidditch charlando con Ron, era consciente de que tendría que ver a Hermione para hacer el cambio y sólo la idea de que Malfoy volviera a entrar en el vestuario le daban ganas de vomitar, pero trataba de centrar la atención de Ron en otros asuntos, sabía que su amigo era más impulsivo que él y no quería que se montara un numerito delante de los demás alumnos cuando Hermione apareciera.

Como había pasado otras veces, Harry esperó a que Hermione llegara para tomar la poción multijugos. Cruzaron las miradas sin decir nada, y una punzada de tristeza golpeó a Harry. Durante las clases trataba de ignorar a Hermione, y después de mucho tiempo era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca y podía ver que era más un fantasma que una persona. Empezaba a creer que lo que Hermione le había dicho era cierto. Suponiendo que alguna vez la relación entre Hermione y Draco fue verdadera, cosa que seguía sin entender, podría ser verdad que ya no estaban juntos y que su amiga estaba en ese estado por haber terminado la relación de forma dramática. Pero todo aquello no podía ser fruto de una depresión sentimental… conocía muy bien a Hermione y sabía que era una chica fuerte.

Tomaron la poción multijugos y se produjo el cambio. La situación era incómoda porque ninguno de los dos decía nada.

- Esto… la escoba, necesito la escoba.- dijo Harry recordando que siempre había usado la Nimbus 2001 de Hermione.

- Ya no hace falta, usa tu Saeta si quieres.- dijo Hermione en un suspiro de tristeza.

Hermione, convertida en Harry salió del vestuario mientras la mirada de su amigo la veía marchar. Harry entonces volvía a preguntarse en cómo había llegado su amistad a marchitarse de aquella manera.

Por suerte para ella, cuando se trataba de un partido Slytherin contra Gryffindor, las gradas estaban más interesadas por el partido que por su presencia, así que apenas si tuvo que preocuparse por los comentarios.

Miraba atentamente el campo de quidditch, el equipo de Slytherin salía conforme Seamus los iba nombrando, y allí salió su amado Draco, tan orgulloso como siempre. Ella deseaba que atrapara la snitch, se lo merecía después de tantos años de frustraciones. Seguía pensando en Draco cuando oyó el comentario de Seamus.

- Y… Hermione Granger, buscadora. Esperemos que tenga un buen día, tal y como nos ha demostrado en los demás partidos aunque estamos todos un poco preocupados por su salud, parece que no se encuentra en plena forma.- comentó Seamus a todo el colegio.

"Qué sabrás tú…" pensó Hermione disgustada.

El partido comenzó. Como siempre, Hermione no quitaba ojo al buscador de Slytherin, no sin que siguiera resultándole extraño verse a si misma en el partido. Esta vez con la saeta de fuego de Harry. Mientras ella se preocupaba por seguir a Draco empezaban a sucederse los primeros goles. Parecía que esta vez ni Townsend ni Bennington habían conseguido hechizar la quaffle, ni a Ginny porque la chica en los pocos minutos que habían pasado desde el comienzo había conseguido anotar 50 puntos para Gryffindor. Cuando el partido llevaba una media hora y Gryffindor ganaba 80-30 a Slytherin, oyó una voz que le llamaba desde atrás.

Inmediatamente todos los alumnos de la grada se volvieron. No era algo usual el ver a Snape acompañado de la profesora McGonagall en las gradas de Slytherin más aún cuando se trataba de un partido Slytherin/Gryffindor.

- Potter, tienes visita, acompáñanos.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione se levantó y les siguió. Estaba atemorizada a la vez que curiosa. Se puso a toser mucho, fingiendo que estaba enferma, fuera quien fuera la visita tendría que hablar y aquello era fatal. Se preguntaba por qué Harry no le había advertido de que esperaba visita, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que quizás él tampoco lo supiera. Escrutando con la mirada a la profesora McGonagall, ya que la expresión de Snape no le servía de mucho, dedujo que se trataba de una visita por la que debía sentirse alegrada. "Por favor, que no sea Cho…" pensó Hermione con horror al imaginarse un recibimiento romántico.

- Potter ¿estás enfermo?- preguntón McGonagall ante la insistente tos de Hermione.

La chica no respondió, se limitó a toser y a señalarse la garganta en señal de que le dolía, a la vez que ponía cara de enfermo.

- Bueno, cuando acabes no olvides pasarte por la enfermería para que Poppy te de algún remedio.- dijo la McGonagall.

Hermione creía que se dirigían al castillo y se quedó un poco sorprendida cuando vio que se paraban junto a los vestuarios del campo de quidditch.

- Como sabes, el ojeador de varios equipos de quidditch importantes estaba interesado en ti, lamentablemente no ha podido seguir tu evolución en esta temporada, pero la señorita Chang nos comunicó que había decidido hacerte una prueba, y bueno aquí está.-dijo Minerva con gran ilusión en el rostro mientras Snape se limitaba a asentir y a mirar a otro lado.- Nos dijo que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, espero que sea una sorpresa agradable.

Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar. Si Harry supiera que su futuro en un equipo de quidditch dependía de su actuación… Fingió cara de sorpresa e ilusión y pasó a hacer por mímica como que no podía hablar.

Entraron en una sala, donde un hombre esperaba sentado. El mismo hombre que había visto alguna vez en las gradas de Hogwarts y el mismo que había ido a dar la conferencia sobre salidas profesionales. El hombre se levantó y le tendió gentilmente la mano.

- Ha sido una pena que este curso casi no haya tenido oportunidad de jugar al quidditch, vaya, me consta que es usted un fuera de serie.- dijo el hombre.

Hermione hizo un gesto de modestia y fingió un ataque de tos.

- Perdone, pero es que el chico está un poco enfermo, no le haga hablar mucho.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- No se preocupe, sólo tendrá que rellenar un formulario de solicitud y hacer la prueba, podemos dejar la entrevista personal para cuando se encuentre mejor.- dijo el hombre amablemente.- Y ahora, señor Potter, si no le importa, traiga su escoba.

Hermione salió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de las escobas, donde guardaba la Nimbus 2001 e hizo el hechizo desvanecedor a las letras pensando en el lío en que se había metido y en lo que Harry diría cuando se enterara…

Volvió a la sala, y McGonagall y Snape volvieron a sus respectivas gradas para ver el partido. De lejos se oía de vez en cuando los vítores de los alumnos cuando marcaban algún gol, pero no podía distinguir qué equipo iba ganando.

El ojeador le dio el formulario para que fuera rellenándolo.

" Nombre: Harry James Potter Fecha de nacimiento: 31 Julio 1980 Experiencia en quidditch: buscador durante 5 temporadas y 1 partido (no estaba segura si incluir el año de la copa de los tres magos aunque no hubiera habido competición, pero como no estaba en condiciones de preguntar…) Número de copas ganadas: …" Hermione empezaba a dudar, podría decir sin ninguna duda las veces que habían ganado la copa de las casas pero la copa de quidditch…. Tendría que hacer memoria.

Mientras ella respondía, el hombre comprobaba su Nimbus 2001.

- Tenía entendido que tenía usted una Saeta de fuego…¿Qué pasó con ella?- dijo el hombre tendiéndole la escoba.

Hermione volvió a fingir otro ataque de tos y cogió la escoba.

De pronto, todo se volvió negro.

El partido de quidditch iba a favor de Gryffindor, aunque Harry no estaba dispuesto a dar el partido por ganado. La diferencia de puntos no era lo suficiente como para despreocuparse por buscar la snitch, además de que aquella no era una actitud que le caracterizara. Se había dado cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón Draco le miraba raro. No es que el hecho de que Draco le mirara raro fuera algo nuevo, sino que suponiéndose que él era Hermione, no debería mirarle así. Lo que Harry no sabía es que Draco estaba molesto porque Hermione llevara la Saeta de fuego y no la Nimbus 2001.

Mientras esto ocurría, el destello dorado de la snitch apareció muy cerca de las gradas de Gryffindor. Harry la siguió, tenía suerte porque la había visto antes que Draco y había conseguido tomarle ventaja. La escoba de Draco era mejor que su Saeta y empezaba a pisarle los talones. Los vítores en las gradas de Gryffindor retumbaban en su cabeza. "¡¡Vamos Hermione!" "Hermione, Hermione", vio de pasada las caras de algunos de los alumnos de la primera fila, de los que tan solo pudo distinguir a Parvati, que se mordía las uñas, y a Neville que llevaba una especie de pancarta. La snitch había pasado las gradas de Gryffindor y se acercaba a las de Hufflepuff. Miraba de reojo cómo Malfoy iba dándole alcance. No sabía qué le pasaba que creía que su escoba iba más lenta de lo normal o la snitch demasiado rápida. "¡¡Granger!" oía en las gradas de Hufflepuff. "¡¡Gran….ger!" empezaba a ver ralentizado, las imágenes se volvían borrosas y escuchaba a cámara lenta como si gritaran y él estuviera bajo el agua. "Gr….an….ger" Una chica de la primera fila gritó "tiene mal aspecto" pero Harry no alcanzó a oír el final de la frase. "Ti…e..ne………" Un dolor fortísimo en la cabeza apareció de repente. Parecía que iba a estallarle, un sudor frío le cubría la frente, sentía náuseas, y el dolor no cesaba sino que iba en aumento. Notaba cómo ardía una cicatriz invisible y el calor de ésta evaporaba las gotas de sudor. El dolor era tan grande que estaba sintiéndose muy mareado. Lo último que vio fue una estela plateada pasar por su lado como un rayo, y mientras caía al suelo oía una fuerte carcajada de euforia en su mente.

**Ohhh, creo que voy a leer los siguientes capítulos jejeje (privilegios de autora). Es que me gustan mucho jijijiji. **

**Bueno, como veis, la cosa se va descubriendo ¿eh?**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, ok?**

**Ah, me autopromociono otra vez jejeje. Si a alguien le gustan los Sirius/Lily, subí un one shot, esta vez no es M sino T, bastante light y muy lindo jejeje. Se llama "Algo contigo"**

**Respondo reviews:**

**EugeBlack:** Decías "Ron me importa un bledo, pero que Harry y Herm se reconcilien" XDDDD Bueno, como habrás visto, la cosa ya va por mejor camino jejeje, a ambos les está empezando a dar pena del otro y de a lo que llegó la situación. Al menos, tanto sufrimiento servirá para algo ¿no? Muchas gracias por las recomendaciones de ff de Dark Harry, los apunto en mi lista de ff por leer. ¡Besitos!

**Nulka 90:** Al final no actualicé la semana pasada, sorry, pero bueno, los dos capítulos de hoy creo que son bastante interesantes jejeje. A ver qué te parecen, estoy nerviosa por ver si os va a gustar como acaba esto jejeje. ¡Besitos! Y gracias por apoyarme y decirme que mi ff te gusta mucho ;-D

**Ana María:** Ya ves, aunque tarde, estos chicos se van dando cuenta de lo que es la amistad y empiezan a arrepentirse. Espero que te haya gustado toda la explicación de Sirius, es un argumento que me inventé en su día pero que creía posible, y bueno, me sorprendo de ver que no va muy desencaminada con mi nueva teoría. Espero que te gustara el acercamiento de Draco y Hermione. ¡Besitos guapa!

**Danybel:** ¿tu también hacías el juego? XDDD y yo que creía que eran cosas de aquí nada más jejeje. Así que quieres muerte y sangre XDD, que soy muy buena con todos jejeje. Lo de Hermione… bueno, si ella hubiera entregado a Harry, Lucius le hubiera perdonado que estuviera con Draco, ya sabes, habría sido un gran punto a favor de Lucius entregar personalmente a Harry a Voldemort. Pero como la chica no quiso, porque sabía que si entregaba a Harry, pues Voldemort recuperaría el poder y habría sido una pesadilla para el mundo mágico, pues decidió sacrificar lo suyo con Draco por el bien de todos. ¡Besitos!

**Terry Moon:** Pos si, pobre Hermione, la pobretica está echa polvo, pero bueno, ya habrás visto que van entrando poco a poco en razón todos (harry, hermione, draco…) A ver qué te parecen estos capítulos, ya se va viendo el final ¿eh? Me alegro que te gustaran los anteriores jejeje. ¡Besitos!


	51. Breaking the habit

**¡Holitas!**

**Aquí traigo de nuevo dos capítulos más, aunque son cortitos son bastante intensos. **

**Creo que os va a gustar este capítulo, ya veréis y os comento al final.**

**La cosa se había quedado en que Harry se había desmayado durante el partido de Slytherin vs Gryffindor y Hermione había ido con la forma de Harry a la entrevista con el ojeador de los equipos de quidditch.**

**Capítulo 51: Breaking the habit**

No podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, si habían sido segundos, días o años, pero en cuanto trató de incorporarse el dolor remanente le devolvió a la realidad. Parpadeó para aclararse la visión y sintió cómo se destaponaban sus oídos. Oía mucho ruido y veía aún de forma borrosa cómo algunas figuras se acercaban a él. El tacto de la arena bajo sus manos le hizo darse cuenta de que todavía se encontraba en el campo de quidditch.

Como un reflejo, se incorporó completamente a pesar de la lacerante y constante punzada que le atravesaba la frente. Mientras había pasado unos escasos segundos intentando ubicarse había olvidado algo importante, por ello se tocó la cara y se miró el cuerpo desesperadamente, para comprobar aliviado que aún todo estaba bajo control. Seguía siendo Hermione.

Las magulladuras de la caída no eran comparables con el dolor que sentía dentro de su cabeza, tan intenso que aún le hacían sentir mareado y a punto de vomitar. Se levantó tambaleándose dispuesto a volver a subirse a la escoba. Aunque le doliera la cicatriz tenía que acabar aquello que había empezado. De sobra sabía que no siempre el dolor implicaba que Voldemort estuviera allí mismo. Y de hecho no lo estaba.

En seguida, algunos de los jugadores de Gryffindor acudieron a ayudarle, no Ron, pero sí Ginny.

- Hermione ¿estás bien¿qué te ha pasado?- dijo la chica sosteniéndole por los hombros.

Miró a su alrededor, las caras de sus compañeros se movían dando vueltas llegando casi a confundirse en unas líneas que giraban entorno a él como un remolino. Un remolino que se volvía verde. Volvió a sentarse en el suelo hasta que su cabeza se asentara y comprobó, para su desgracia, el origen de las líneas verdes que aún parpadeaban en su vista.

Todo el campo de quidditch estaba decorado de verde y plata. Enormes pancartas, banderines, estelas… por todos lados la serpiente plateada de Slytherin le devolvía la mirada desafiante. Slytherin había ganado la copa de quidditch.

Tan sólo a unos metros, el equipo de Slytherin pasó volando en sus escobas, con Draco al frente mostrando orgulloso la dorada snitch al público. Pero sus miradas se encontraron un instante y pudo entrever un halo de preocupación en la arrogante pose de Malfoy.

Ginny volvió a ayudarle a levantarse, mientras veía algo alejado a Ron, disimulando su preocupación y haciendo vanos intentos de contenerse las ganas de ir a preguntarle.

Miró el reloj, aún quedaba algo de tiempo para que el efecto de la poción multijugos se desvaneciera.

- ¿te duele algo¿quieres que te acompañemos a la enfermería?- dijo Ginny, que junto con algunos de los chicos le sacaban del campo de quidditch.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Está bien, mejor te dejamos en el vestuario, una ducha te vendrá de maravilla.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa aunque algo intranquila.- Hemos perdido, Malfoy cogió la snitch cuando te caíste, pero no te sientas culpable, sabemos que lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido. Nunca creímos que encontraríamos a una buscadora tan buena como Harry.

Una vez que le dejaron a solas en el vestuario, Harry se metió en la ducha a esperar el cambio. Necesitaba agua fría que le despejara la mente de su aturdimiento. La transformación se produjo, y esperaba impaciente a que Hermione volviera al vestuario. Pero Hermione no volvió.

Oía cómo la gente hacía rato que había abandonado el campo de quidditch. Hermione tenía su ropa y tuvo que coger lo primero que encontró, se asomó y con la vista borrosa por la falta de sus gafas, comprobó que no había nadie en el pasillo. Tampoco había nadie en el vestuario de Slytherin, entró y cogió un uniforme y se dirigió a la sala común donde sin duda habría fiesta por todo lo alto.

Por el camino pensaba en que nadie podía ayudarle, excepto Ron, no podía decirle a nadie que su cicatriz había sido la causante de la caída durante el partido. ¿Y por qué no aparecía Hermione?

Y entonces sintió una punzada aún mayor que la anterior, como si le partiera el cráneo en dos y cayó al suelo de nuevo.

Esta vez abrió los ojos y reconoció a la primera que se encontraba en la enfermería.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- dijo Harry.

- Sólo una hora, Harry.- dijo Ron que estaba a su lado.- Te encontramos cuando fuimos a buscar a "Hermione" al vestuario, estabas cerca del lago.

- Ron, durante el partido la cicatriz me dolió mucho y luego, cuando volvía al castillo ocurrió de nuevo pero mucho más intenso.- explicó Harry.- ¿Habéis visto a Hermione?

- ¿No la viste tu después del partido?- preguntó Ron alertado.

- No apareció por el vestuario.- dijo Harry.

Entonces Harry fue casi consciente de lo que pasaba.

- Nadie ha visto a Hermione desde el partido, no está en la sala común, ni en la biblioteca- dijo Ron.

Harry se levantó de la cama de un salto, a pesar de que la señora Pomfrey se acercó haciendo aspavientos.

- Ya me encuentro bien.- dijo Harry cogiendo a Ron y saliendo de la enfermería.

- Pero Harry ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron algo extrañado.

- El mapa…tengo que coger el mapa...- dijo Harry pensando en voz alta.

- Ya aparecerá Hermione, no creo que sea algo grave.- dijo Ron.

Harry miró a Ron con incredulidad.

- Ron, Hermione ha desaparecido y me ha dolido la cicatriz. ¿Crees que es coincidencia¿Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba con mi apariencia?- dijo Harry con tono desesperado.

Ron empezaba a entender lo que Harry quería decir, pero no estaba muy seguro de que estuviera en lo cierto. Que Hermione hubiera desaparecido durante una hora no era algo tan alarmante, estaría en cualquier sitio haciendo cualquier cosa.

- Estará celebrando que ha ganado Slytherin.- dijo Ron con rencor.

- Mira Ron, no voy a defender con uñas y dientes a Hermione porque los dos sabemos lo que hizo, pero cuando dijo que ya no estaba con Malfoy…le creo.- dijo Harry.- y no puedo creer que te resulte tan indiferente que le pueda haber pasado algo.

- Harry, te obsesionas. Hermione estará perfectamente.- dijo Ron.- Y si quiere que alguien le ayude, que le ayude su querido Malfoy. No pienso mover un dedo por una traidora como ella.

- Entiendo que te sientes dolido, pero tengo que comprobar que Hermione está bien.- dijo Harry.

Ron siguió a Harry a regañadientes, corriendo por los pasillos en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin.

Mientras tanto, la sala común de Slytherin era toda una fiesta. Hacía años que no ganaban la copa de quidditch y Draco se sentía en su salsa siendo adulado por todos como el gran héroe que consiguió la hazaña. Pero aún así, ni con todo su orgullo al máximo, podía apartar a Hermione de su mente, más aún cuando la escena de la caída de Hermione era comentada una y otra vez hasta la saciedad. El whisky de fuego de contrabando iba y venía por la sala, aparecía y desaparecía de su vaso sin ser consciente porque su mente comenzaba a estar en otro lado. Tenía que saber cómo estaba Hermione, sobre todo después de saber bajo la maldición en que se encontraba. Se disculpó con los demás, quienes no tuvieron ningún problema en seguir con la fiesta sin él, y salió camino a la enfermería.

Aunque no alcanzó a llegar, porque a medio camino se encontró a Potter y Weasley. Los tres chicos se quedaron parados al verse, sin hablar pero mirándose.

- ¿qué pasa, Potter¿escapándote de la enfermería?- dijo Malfoy en tono de burla al ver a Harry con pijama por los pasillos.

- Buscamos a Hermione.- dijo Harry haciendo oídos sordos a la broma de Draco.

- ¿A Hermione?-dijo Draco extrañado.-Tu sabrás, estará en la enfermería supongo.

- No está en la enfermería, Malfoy.- dijo Harry haciendo acopio de paciencia.- Nadie la vio después del partido.

La cara de confusión de Draco era imposible de disimular. Ron estaba rojo tan sólo de tener a Draco allí delante. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y se la clavó en el pecho antes de que Draco soltara una risotada irónica, dando a entender que no le daba ningún miedo.

- No te hagas el inocente, Malfoy, a nosotros no nos engañas.- dijo Ron.

- Perdona, pero yo se lo mismo o menos que vosotros.- dijo Draco apartando de un golpe la varita de Ron.

Empezaba a sentirse nervioso. Hermione no estaba en la enfermería ni nadie la había visto…

- Vamos Malfoy, se te nota a leguas que te importa lo que le haya pasado a Hermione.- dijo Harry.

- Tu has sido el culpable de que Hermione se apartara de nuestro lado y que nos traicionara, aunque no mientes tan bien como ella, desde luego.- dijo Ron al ver los nervios en la cara de Malfoy.- Tu has sembrado la desgracia en ella, y seguro que también tienes algo que ver en su desaparición.

- Sí, es muy fácil culparme a mi después de urdir un plan para sonsacarme cosas.- dijo Draco soltando aquello a ver qué respondían.

- ¿un plan para sonsacarte cosas¿pero de qué hablas?- dijo Ron exaltado- Nunca habríamos metido a nuestra amiga en la boca del lobo. Claro que, ella se metió por su propia voluntad y por eso ya no es nuestra amiga.- respondió Ron.

Confirmada su teoría, al final no había sido ningún complot. Hermione se había ganado el desprecio de sus amigos sólo por estar con él voluntariamente.

- Si no fuera tu amiga y no te importara no hablarías con ese rencor en tus palabras.- dijo Draco.- La gente que no nos importa nos resulta indiferente y no veo que tú seas indiferente hacia Hermione.

Ron se tuvo que callar. Draco había dado en el clavo de lleno. También Harry encontró sentido en aquellas palabras, aunque él llevaba asimilando su error hacia Hermione desde hacía más tiempo.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, Malfoy. Si Hermione no te importara no tendrías ahora mismo esa expresión de desasosiego en la cara.- dijo Harry.

Draco sintió que su arma, sus palabras, se habían vuelto hacia él dejándole en evidencia.

- Eso a ti no te importa, Potter.- dijo Draco.

- Claro que me importa. Me importa saber qué le ha pasado a mi amiga, pese a su actitud y su mentira. Los amigos se aceptan con sus errores y virtudes, y más allá de la amistad está el perdón, sobretodo cuando los errores se cometen bajo la confusión del amor.- dijo Harry.

Él sabía muy bien por qué decía aquello. Sabía que Hermione había actuado ocultando su relación por miedo al rechazo por parte de sus amigos, e incluso él mismo había cometido errores cegado por el amor, al preferir a Cho antes que su amistad con Hermione. Todos cometemos errores y por lo tanto, todos tenemos que ser relativamente flexibles al perdonar.

- Ahora bien, si no tienes nada que nos ayude a encontrar a Hermione…- dijo Harry volviéndose.

Harry y Ron siguieron camino de la sala común de Slytherin mientras Draco permanecía parado en medio del pasillo. Sentía un tic tac imaginario que marcaba la cuenta atrás. Sabía que no se perdonaría jamás si algo le pasaba a Hermione por su culpa, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que si alguien le había hecho algo a Hermione era por su culpa. Así que Draco reaccionó, tragándose su orgullo de Slytherin y corrió hasta alcanzar a Harry y Ron.

- ¿Qué pensáis hacer para saber dónde está Hermione?- dijo Draco.

Harry le sonrió. No podía creer que Draco hubiera admitido que Hermione le importaba, pero una vez que lo había hecho no resultaba tan horrible. Si tan sólo hubiera dado un voto de confianza hacia los sentimientos de Hermione tal vez el desenlace de todo habría sido muy diferente.

- El mapa del merodeador. Me consta que lo conoces.- dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

Draco miró hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzado. Había intentado usar ese mapa sin éxito varias veces. Harry dio la contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin y en cuanto la puerta se abrió el sonido de la fiesta se extendió por el pasillo.

- Un momento, es un Gryffindor, no puede entrar.- dijo Draco refiriéndose a Ron, quien le devolvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Qué más da, Draco. Nadie se va a dar cuenta, están todos demasiado borrachos.- dijo Harry.

A Malfoy no le agradaba la idea de que Ron entrara, pero el tic tac de su mente era cada vez más fuerte y más rápido y supo que no tenían tiempo que perder.

Pasaron rápidamente entre la gente, que no les hicieron caso, y fueron directamente al dormitorio de chicos de 7º curso. Una vez allí, Harry sacó de su mochila el mapa del merodeador viendo cómo Malfoy miraba expectante esperando averiguar cómo funcionaba aquel pedazo de pergamino.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- dijo Harry apuntando el mapa y sobre él empezó a trazarse el plano de Hogwarts con sus correspondientes puntitos.

Draco miraba asombrado el mapa, desde luego aquello era muy útil. Entre los tres escrutaron por completo el mapa, cosa que les llevó bastante rato, y pudieron comprobar que no había por ningún sitio un puntito con el nombre de Hermione Granger.

- No está en Hogwarts.- dijo Draco con la cara más pálida de lo normal. Ya no había lugar a disimulos.

- Si no está en Hogwarts…¿cómo demonios vamos a encontrarla¿quién se la ha llevado?- dijo Ron alarmado.- tendremos que decírselo a los profesores.

- Estoy seguro de que ha sido mi padre.- dijo Draco en un murmullo.

- ¿Tu padre?- dijo Ron extrañado.

- Sí, no estoy seguro pero creo que mi padre obligó a Hermione a dejarme y juraría que todo esto es un plan para castigarnos.- dijo Draco.

- Vaya, de lo que se entera uno. Si Hermione está en tu casa podríamos usar los polvos flu.- dijo Ron.- ¿Así que Hermione te dejó? Jejejeje.

Draco lanzó a Ron una mirada asesina.

- No, Malfoy, no creo que sea eso.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo que no?- dijo Draco desafiante. Después de lo que le había costado hacer su teoría no iba a venir el primero de turno a cambiarla.

- Sea quien sea quien se llevó a Hermione creía que me llevaba a mí.- explicó Harry ante la cara de incredulidad de Draco.- Hermione y yo usamos poción multijugos para jugar el partido.

De pronto un montón de imágenes se sucedieron en la mente de Draco atando cabos. Por eso Hermione usó la Saeta de fuego en esta ocasión, por eso se cayó de la escoba, por eso era tan buena jugando al quidditch, por eso…¿besó a Harry! Inmediatamente Draco dio un respingo y se separó del lado de Harry mirándole con cara de pánico y asco.

- A mi tampoco me gustó, créeme.- dijo Harry, a la vez que Ron les miraba sin comprender a qué se referían.

Ahora entendía cómo Harry había descubierto su relación con Hermione. Apretaba los puños con rabia por saberse utilizado.

- No es el momento de pensar en eso, Hermione ya te lo explicará todo.- dijo Harry.- Ahora tenemos que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta ella.

- Hermione no va a explicar nada, Potter, está bajo una maldición de silencio.- espetó Draco dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos. Desde luego estaba siendo un día de revelaciones cruciales. Siguió un rato de silencio en donde cada uno hacía sus tribulaciones en su mente, hasta que en un repaso mental a su relación con Hermione algo destacó entre la oscuridad que lo embargaba. Un brillante colgante caía al suelo tintineando después de darle una bofetada a Hermione. Él guardaba aquel colgante, no quiso deshacerse de él, teniéndolo como un objeto fetiche lleno de recuerdos, escondido pero tangible, disponible para cada vez que desistía de olvidarla y rememorar los momentos juntos alimentando su debilidad.

Draco lo sacó de una pequeña caja escondida en su baúl.

- Muy bonito, Malfoy, pero no nos sirve de nada.- dijo Ron sin prestarle atención.

- Esto es un traslador.- explicó Draco y las miradas se volvieron hacia él con un reflejo de esperanza.- Hermione lo creó para…bueno para…

Draco se había sonrojado, no iba a explicar para qué lo había creado Hermione, que pensaran lo que quisieran.

Entonces fue cuando se fijaron en el colgante, con una D y una H entrelazadas con serpientes. Era realmente precioso. Los dos chicos creían empezar a entender la dimensión del amor que su amiga había compartido con aquel chico a quien se negaban a aceptar como una persona con sentimientos.

- Este traslador tiene la peculiaridad de que transporta al lugar donde se encuentre Hermione, sea donde sea. En realidad estaba hecho para que alguno de los dos pudiera aparecer en donde se encontrara el otro.- explicó Draco notando el calor en sus mejillas.

- Sólo alguien como Hermione habría sido capaz de idear algo así.- dijo Harry.

- Así que supongo que si los tres cogemos el traslador, nos transportara al lugar donde esté. Para que funcione tenemos que pensar en Hermione- dijo Draco.

- Podrías haberlo dicho antes.- dijo Ron de mala manera.

- No hay tiempo que perder.- dijo Harry.

Los tres chicos cogieron el traslador y cada uno pensó en Hermione a su manera, cada uno tenía una visión distinta, uno como el enamorado, otro como el amigo dolido y otro como el amigo arrepentido. Al instante notaron como algo tiraba de ellos y se veían inmersos en un remolino.

**Bueno, al fin veis que cuando se trata de un peligro inminente, los tres chicos salvan sus diferencias para ayudar a Hermione. Ya habéis visto que se ha medio solucionado el malentendido que hubo entre ellos, por un lado, Draco ha confirmado lo que sospechaba, que lo que le contó Hermione al dejarle de que todo era un plan que había montado con Harry y Ron era mentira, y por otro lado, pues Ron y Harry, a pesar de todo, la quieren y viendo que la cosa se pone seria, pues están decididos a ayudarla, al final la amistad puede más que todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos. Es lo mismo que le pasó a Hermione con la maldición de Lucius, ella tampoco entregó a Harry y sacrificó su relación con Draco por ello.**

**Recordad la última frase del capítulo anterior, el ojeador, mientras Hermione rellenaba el formulario, cogió la escoba y cuando se la devolvió a ella, "de repente, todo se volvió negro."**

**Y bueno ¡por fin Draco se enteró de lo de la poción multijugos! Pero claro, ha sido en una situación tan tensa que al pobre no le ha dado tiempo ni a enfadarse por eso jejejeje.**

**El título del capítulo "Breaking the habit" es una canción de Linkin Park, y me gustó ponerle ese título porque creo que esa frase representa muy bien lo que ocurre con Harry, Ron y Draco al unirse para ayudar a Hermione ¿verdad?**

**Respondo reviews en el siguiente capítulo jejeje.**


	52. Un adiós a los recuerdos

**Muajajajaja, aquí tenéis el capítulo que muchas estabais esperando, lo que explica el motivo de que Hermione aparezca sin memoria en el primer capítulo.**

**Por cierto, nueva autopromoción jejeje, hice un one shot de Regulus/Narcisa, pero vamos que no tiene nada fuerte ni eso. Es sólo una teoría que se me ocurrió y me gustó hacer un ff sobre eso, espero que lo leáis si tenéis tiempo, se llama "Promesas" y está en mi profile (rating K, creo) y bueno, no cuento más, pero creo que el argumento es interesante. Eso sí, si no habéis leído el 6º o no sabéis qué es lo que pasa, pues no lo recomiendo porque tiene Spoilers.**

**Capítulo 52: Un adiós a los recuerdos.**

En la oscura habitación de húmedas paredes sólo se oía un débil ruido. El ruido de Nagini deslizándose sobre las baldosas de piedra del suelo en busca de su amo. La serpiente aún no había alcanzado su edad adulta, pero aún así ya era gigantesca, tanto que en toda su longitud casi ocupaba la habitación entera. Lucius vio como la cola de la serpiente desaparecía de su vista al internarse en la habitación contigua. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro sin importarle lo más mínimo que el cuerpo del ojeador yaciera sin vida a pocos centímetros de sus pies. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por sacar el cuerpo de allí, ahora no era más que un objeto usado que había cumplido su misión, y esa misión le haría ser más poderoso que nunca. Él había trazado el plan junto con Lord Voldemort para hacerse con Harry Potter, él se había ofrecido voluntario para hacer todo el juego sucio, porque después de todo, tras ser nombrado ministro de magia tenía todo un abanico de posibilidades a su alcance, como por ejemplo manejar a los dementores a su antojo.

Lucius estaba sentado esperando tranquilamente, mientras lanzaba al aire su varita con aire despreocupado. Cuando Potter despertara y se cumpliera su destino, Voldemort le alzaría a la cumbre, por encima de todos los demás mortifagos, nunca le había importado nada ni nadie, tan sólo él mismo.

Miró de reojo al chico que estaba atado mediante unas cuerdas invisibles y mágicas a una silla, pero entonces creyó que los tenues reflejos de las velas que alumbraban escasamente la habitación le estaban jugando una mala pasada. ¿O tal vez era su mente la que empezaba a estar obsesionada? El error cometido por su hijo al enamorarse de una sangre sucia le pesaba como un lastre. Aquello era lo único que le hacía temer a Voldemort, la única mancha en su reputación como mortífago. Pero él no tenía la culpa de que su hijo fuera un estúpido de personalidad voluble, él había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano por poner fin a aquello y limpiar su imagen antes de que cualquiera pudiera atribuirle un error no cometido por él.

Pero ahora…era la imagen de aquella sangre sucia lo que veía inmovilizada sobre la silla. Tuvo que frotarse los ojos para darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando. Tal vez el ambiente enrarecido de la habitación estaba comenzando a crearle alucinaciones.

Se levantó para acercarse hasta la silla. No había duda, quien estaba sentada allí con la cabeza colgando sobre su pecho no era Harry Potter, sino Hermione Granger. Cogió del pelo a la chica y tiró bruscamente de su cabeza hacia atrás para comprobar de nuevo lo evidente. El nerviosismo y el miedo se apoderaron de él. Había informado al Lord de que el plan había salido bien, que tenía a Harry Potter. La carcajada de euforia de Voldemort aún resonaba en su mente mientras daba paso a sus aspiraciones de grandeza. Y ahora todo había dado un giro radicalmente opuesto… No sabía qué había salido mal, y buscaba con urgencia una explicación, una forma de arreglar aquello antes de que Voldemort le castigara por su fallo.

Sintió que la marca de su brazo le quemaba, a la vez que el calor y el temor se mezclaban en sus venas. Se arrodilló al suelo suplicando en voz alta a alguien invisible.

- No sé que ha pasado, mi Amo. Pero puede que no esté todo perdido… esta chica puede ser el cebo perfecto.

El dolor comenzó a remitir, pero no estaba alegrado por ello, sino aún más asustado. Voldemort no tardaría en pedirle explicaciones personalmente y sin duda recibiría como mínimo un cruciatus en toda regla.

Decidió aprovechar el escaso margen de tiempo que pudiera tener. Tenía que conseguir toda la información que aquella despreciable sangre sucia pudiera darle. Con un "Enervate" despertó a la chica del hechizo que la mantenía inconsciente.

Hermione no sabía muy bien qué había ocurrido. Cuando abrió los ojos no vio apenas nada hasta que su visión se acostumbró a la oscuridad. Vio a su lado la Nimbus 2001 y más allá el cuerpo del ojeador en el suelo. Comprendió que mientras ella rellenaba el formulario, aquel hombre había realizado un traslador con su escoba, y cuando se la tendió, ambos fueron transportados a aquel lóbrego lugar donde se encontraba. Supuso que no le daría tiempo a ni siquiera poner los pies en el suelo porque no recordaba absolutamente nada, debieron conjurarle un Desmaius.

Aunque ahora sí veía delante de ella a Lucius Malfoy, aquella horrible persona que tanto sufrimiento le había causado tanto a ella como a Draco. Trató de buscar su varita sin éxito pues unas cuerdas invisibles la mantenían inmovilizada. Una mirada de terror se dibujó en sus ojos, pero consiguió apartar la mirada para que Lucius no pudiera adivinar lo que sentía. Sabía que estaba por completo a su merced, que podría matarla si quisiera sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle la satisfacción de que viera cómo el miedo poseía su cuerpo. Volvió a mirar a Lucius, disfrazando el temor en arrogancia y entonces fue consciente de que Lucius le miraba con una expresión extraña muy alejada de la euforia o la sensación de triunfo.

- Otra vez volvemos a encontrarnos.- dijo Hermione armándose de toda la valentía que pudo.

- ¿Por qué tu¿Eh? Estúpida sangre sucia…- dijo Lucius sacando su varita y apuntándole.- ¿Dónde está Potter?

Hermione rió, una carcajada llena de sarcasmo se clavó en los oídos de Lucius. Sabía que podía ser lo último que hiciera en la vida, pero no le importó porque en ese momento se sintió más fuerte que él. Supo que habían cometido un error y que pensaban que estaban capturando a Harry en lugar de a ella.

- ¡No te rías¡Crucio!- exclamó Lucius mientras una vena de ira le palpitaba en la sien. Aquella niñata se estaba riendo de él en su cara.

Hermione sintió el dolor, pero no podía hacer nada para mitigarlo, no podía moverse atrapada en su red invisible, pero sí podía seguir riendo si aquello le resultaba insoportable a Lucius.

- Ahora dime ¿Dónde está Potter? Si no quieres que te mate o te deje inservible para el resto de tu vida.- amenazó Lucius.

- Harry está en Hogwarts.- dijo Hermione que seguía riendo a pesar de que las lágrimas de dolor empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas.- ¿Tan difícil es aceptar que habéis cometido un error? Parece mentira que alguien supuestamente informado en Artes Oscuras haya pasado por alto la existencia de la poción multijugos.

Lucius se sintió en aquel momento la persona más estúpida del mundo. Lo que sí tenía claro era que todo había sido producto de la casualidad, nadie excepto él, Voldemort y un par de mortífagos más sabía el plan que pensaban llevar a cabo.

- Bueno…- dijo Lucius tranquilizándose.- De todos es sabido que Potter tiene un afán especial en hacerse el héroe, no tardará en buscarte.

- Harry no vendrá.- dijo Hermione.- Él me odia.

Lucius notó que la sensación de frustración crecía en su interior. Aquello no podía ser. Potter siempre había sido íntimo amigo de aquella sangre sucia…La única posibilidad de coger a Potter antes de que Voldemort le castigara se desvanecía como el humo de las velas de la habitación.

- Aunque no niego que Draco sí venga a buscarme.- añadió Hermione sabiendo que ahondaría en la herida que empañaba el orgullo de Lucius Malfoy.

- Te dije que te apartaras de Draco si querías que siguiera con vida.- gritó Lucius.

- Y lo hice. Me aparté de él porque su vida me importa más que la mía. ¿Acaso pensabas que el hecho de separarnos iba a cambiar lo que sentíamos?- respondió Hermione.

- Draco debía odiarte, olvidarse de ti, sentirse utilizado.- murmuró Lucius viendo como otro de sus planes se venían abajo.

- Es verdad que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, pero lo que Draco siente por mi es tan fuerte que ni todo su orgullo herido pudo con su corazón. Es una pena que conozcas tan poco a tu propio hijo…- dijo Hermione con aire decepcionado.- Te empeñas en crear un imagen falsa de lo que es realmente.

- No eres tu quien debe darme lecciones sobre qué hacer o no con mi hijo.- dijo Lucius.

- La maldición que me hiciste consiguió que me apartara de él, pero no consiguió que dejara de amarle.- dijo Hermione.

Una sonrisa maliciosa brilló en la oscuridad.

- Bien…Ya no supondrás ningún problema para mi, ni para nadie. Borraré de tu memoria a Draco y todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico. A partir de ahora serás una simple muggle. Y créeme que no tendré problemas en hacer lo mismo con Draco. Te extirparé de su corazón como si fueras un tumor maligno que le va contaminando y sólo verá la verdad del Señor Tenebroso.- dijo Lucius henchido de satisfacción pensando que debía haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque estaba tan traumatizada que ni siquiera era capaz de respirar. Todo lo que era desaparecería. Su vida…

"Obliviate"

**Más que nunca ¡espero vuestros comentarios! A ver si se animan también aquella gente que lo lleva leyendo desde hace tiempo y nunca me han dicho nada jejeje.**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Euge Black:** pos no, va a ser que Harry aquí no se va a volver malo jejeje, en todo caso habría pegado más que viendo el argumento, hubiera sido Hermione la que se pasara al lado oscuro. Lo de la prueba de Harry, jejeje pues sí, era gracioso ver a la pobre Hermione rellenando el cuestionario y haciéndose la enferma, pero ya ves, al final no tuvo mucha gracia lo que le pasó, pobretica T.T ¡Besitos!

**Danybel:** Pues en estos capítulos que quedan veremos todo el plan de Lucius y todo lo que pasa cuando vea que los chicos van a ir a buscarla, menudo palo se va a llevar jejejeje. Nada¡me encanta que comentéis mi ff! Me halaga mucho jejejeje. Bueno, a ver qué te parece este. Ya viste el anterior, le puse el título de Breaking the habit jejeje. ¡Besitos!

**Terry Moon:** ¡Me alegro que te guste tanto mi ff! Es que ahora está en la parte más emocionante muajajajaja. Ya ves, los chicos han unido sus fuerzas por ella, si es que al final todo es tan bonito… Para que luego me digáis que soy mala haciéndoles sufrir. Espero que te gusten los capítulos que he traído hoy. ¡Besitos!

**Flor:** ¡Bienvenida! Aunque ya esté acabando el ff, pero nunca es tarde ;-D A tu pregunta de si el trío de oro van a volver a estar juntos. Pues si lees estos capítulos te habrás dado cuenta de que sí jejeje, y no solo el trío sino Draco también, todos se unen para ayudar a Hermione. ¡Besitos!

**Ana María:** No te preocupes por haber tardado en leerlo, yo también estoy liada con las clases y eso, y te comprendo. Pues nada chica, que creo que estos dos capítulos responden a las preguntas que me hacías jejeje. Aunque lo de la prueba ya has visto lo que pasó en realidad, que Hermione fue transportada con un traslador creyéndose que se trataba de Harry, pero vaya, que ante el peligro, los chicos han suavizado sus diferencias para ayudarla ¡Qué bonito! Besitos!

**Kenya:** Estoy muy contenta de que me hayas dejado review, me gusta ver que la gente lee el ff a pesar de que no dejen comentarios. Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues si has leído estos capítulos habrás visto la conexión que tiene todo con el primer capítulo del ff, no sé si era lo que te esperabas, espero que sí. ¡Espero tu próximo review! (aquí haciendo presión psicológica jejeje) ¡Besitos!

**AnYaKu LoVe:** ¡Bienvenida! A veces creo que merecéis un premio por aguantar tantos capítulos jejeje, pero me alegro que te los hayas leído todos y me digas que es el mejor Dr/Hrm que has leído, me siento muy halagada, en serio, porque este es el primer ff que escribí. Espero que te gusten estos capítulos y sí, jejeje, ya me los he releído muajajaja. ¡Besitos!


	53. El plan

**¡Holitas!**

**Ay, chicas, no sabéis lo contenta que estoy jejeje ¡he recibido un montón de reviews en estos dos capítulos! Por fin se manifiestan algunos de los lectores que han estado calladitos XDDD, así que bueno, en lugar de hacer como siempre, que normalmente actualizaba cada dos semanas, pues en recompensa os actualizo hoy, aunque sea un capitulito nada más y así os dejo con la intriga hasta la semana que viene jijijiji.**

**Me alegro que os gustara lo que traje la última vez, ya veis, es la recta final y ya todo parece empezar a encajar ¿no?**

**Aquí os dejo este, ¡espero vuestros comentarios! Y respondo los reviews al final y os comento algunas cosicas.**

**Capítulo 53: El plan**

Lucius contemplaba satisfecho su gran obra. Ahora tenía delante a una simple muggle que no recordaba absolutamente nada del mundo mágico, y se alegró de no haberla matado. El estado en que había dejado a la chica era más gratificante que si simplemente hubiera acabado con su vida. Era como cuando un dementor te absorbe el alma y sólo deja un envoltorio vacío sin capacidad para sentir ni pensar. Ahora Granger no era más que un patético envoltorio muggle, había hecho desaparecer todo lo que daba sentido a su vida, todo lo que la convertía en un peligro, todo lo que su inteligencia había aprendido a lo largo de años de estudio. Sonrió. Nunca pensó en que se le ocurriría tan brillante idea.

Hermione miraba con ojos asustados a su alrededor haciendo preguntas estúpidas. Lucius no soportaba aquellas tonterías y la abofeteó con fuerza para que parara de preguntar y se callara de una vez por todas. La chica, sin comprender por qué estaba allí ni quién era ese hombre, obedeció con la mirada hacia el suelo llena de lágrimas de incomprensión.

Mientras Lucius pensaba una forma de justificarse ante el Señor Tenebroso por su error, aparecieron Harry, Ron y Draco en la habitación.

Hubo un momento en que nadie habló, tan sólo un segundo quizás, pero que fue suficiente para que cada uno pusiera en orden sus pensamientos.

Lucius no se sorprendió del todo al ver allí a Draco, como bien le había advertido Hermione un momento antes, lo más seguro es que viniera a buscarla. Ni siquiera se sentía furioso con él porque yendo a buscar a Hermione se había confirmado que su hijo no era ni merecedor de su apellido ni de llevar la Marca que tenía en su brazo, y aquello era tan solo la confirmación de algo que llevaba pensando sobre él desde hacía muchos años. Lo que más le extrañó es que fuera acompañado de Potter y Weasley. ¿Tan repugnante era su hijo que incluso tenía amistad con ellos? Pero aquello tampoco era algo que le preocupara en aquel momento porque la presencia de Potter en esa habitación eclipsaba cualquier otra cosa. Pese a los errores cometidos, el plan se había llevado a cabo correctamente. Potter estaba allí y eso era lo único que importaba.

Por otra parte, los chicos vieron cómo lo que Draco había dicho era cierto. Era Lucius quien se había llevado a Hermione, independientemente de que lo hubiera hecho por error. Draco supo al instante donde se encontraban. Era la sala que había en el sótano de su casa, donde su padre le llevó el día en que Voldemort le marcó. Fue inevitable que miraran a Hermione después de ver el cuerpo sin vida del ojeador en el suelo. La chica estaba viva, y al menos eso, era una buena noticia.

Draco se acercó a Hermione, sin mirar a su padre, sabiendo que ese gesto era mucho peor que cualquier maldición que pudiera hacerle. Lucius esperaba sonriente a que su hijo descubriera a qué había quedado reducida Hermione.

- Hermione ¿estás bien?- dijo Draco.

Pero la mirada de la chica puso en evidencia que algo no iba bien.

- No sé quien eres, pero sácame de aquí, este hombre me ha secuestrado y me ha pegado.- dijo Hermione en un susurro que sólo Draco escuchó.

Draco se volvió a su padre con la mirada llena de ira y se encontró con una carcajada irónica que se amplificaba y se prolongaba en sus oídos.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?- gritó Draco.

Harry y Ron se miraron pensando que algo malo debía haberle ocurrido a Hermione a pesar de que pareciera que se encontraba bien.

- La he reducido a algo insignificante. A algo en lo que debió quedar para siempre. Ahora no es más que una muggle. Los sangres sucia como ella no merecen estar en el mundo mágico.- dijo Lucius.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes contradecirte si a quien tu llamas el señor tenebroso es un sangre mezclada?- dijo Harry indignado.

- Hay una gran diferencia entre ser sangre limpia, sangre mezclada y sangre sucia. Los sangre sucia no merecen tener magia, pero hay sangres mezclada que no se enorgullecen de ello y quieren lo mejor para el mundo mágico. El Señor Tenebroso es uno, por ejemplo, él renegó de su parte muggle, mató a sus padres sólo por empezar una nueva vida. ¿Acaso eso no es digno de admiración?- dijo Lucius.

- Tienes un concepto muy particular de lo que es digno de admiración.- dijo Draco.

- ¡Tú cállate! No eres el mejor ejemplo desde luego, aunque tu sangre sea limpia tu te has encargado de ensuciarla hasta más no poder.- dijo Lucius.

Entonces Lucius sintió que le quemaba la marca y supo que Voldemort se había enterado de que Harry Potter estaba allí. Draco también sintió el calor en su brazo, y por la sonrisa de su padre, adivinó que no se trataba de nada bueno.

- Bueno, pequeño Potter, creo que ha llegado tu hora.- dijo Lucius.

Harry se sintió bastante nervioso. Desde el momento en que aparecieron en la habitación supo que la visión que había tenido meses atrás en la clase de Adivinación transcurría en aquel mismo lugar. Desde luego, tal y como había dicho Lucius, había llegado su hora. Pero a diferencia de lo que Lucius pensaba, no era su hora de morir, sino su hora de vencer.

- Supongo que querréis saber algunas cosas antes de que muráis. Vaya, resulta paradójico que vosotros vayáis a morir y la sangre sucia no…- dijo Lucius pensativo.- Creo que me encargaré de ella también.

Draco se puso delante de Hermione, y también Harry y Ron.

- Tendrás que matarme a mi primero.- dijo Draco.

- Bueno, no creas que me resultará difícil. Tener un hijo traidor como tú y no tenerlo es lo mismo.-dijo Lucius.- Y tu, Weasley, no entrabas dentro del plan, pero ya que te has metido tu solo en la boca del lobo… por cierto, me resultó muy útil tu hermano Percy…

- Percy no irá a Azkaban, estoy seguro, y no conseguiste que matara a Harry.- dijo Ron.- así que muy útil no ha sido.

Lucius no hizo caso del comentario y se puso a pasear tranquilamente por la habitación.

- Fue muy fácil deshacernos de Fudge. Lo matamos, por supuesto, y nadie encontró su cuerpo. Gracias a mis contactos con el ministerio, mi buena reputación y unos cuantos sobornos por aquí y por allá, a parte de algunas maldiciones Imperius, la primera parte del plan resultó correcta cuando me nombraron ministro de magia. Luego, para poder controlar a los dementores en caso de necesidad, teníamos al candidato perfecto, Percy Weasley –Ron apretó los puños- proveniente de la patética familia Weasley amiga de los muggles, y lleno de ambición… fue fácil que aceptara el puesto sin que nadie sospechara.

- Eso es mentira ¡¡nosotros sospechábamos!- gritó Ron.

- Bueno, pero vosotros sois insignificantes.- continuó Lucius.- Así que fue puesto bajo la maldición Imperius para poder controlar a los dementores. Más tarde me enteré de que mi hijo- y miró despectivamente a Draco- tenía novia. Y pensar que ese ridículo periódico del colegio iba a servir para algo… La cuestión es que trató de engañarme diciendo que salía con Pansy Parkinson, cuando yo mismo sabía que se llevaban fatal. Lógicamente, cuando uno tiene tanto poder como yo es fácil usarlo para beneficio propio, así que primero un enviado mío torturó un poco a los padres de Pansy para sonsacarles. Siempre fueron unos Slytherins patéticos, así que no me causó ningún tipo de remordimiento además de que un ataque contra Slytherins desviaría cualquier sospecha hacia el ministerio, por si acaso las malas lenguas pensaban que mi llegada a ministro tenía algún oscuro trasfondo. Claro que como era mentira lo que Draco había dicho, los padres de Pansy no pudieron aclarar nada, así que ¿por qué no hacerle una preguntita inofensiva a la propia Pansy? Incluso yo se que estaba loca por Draco, así que ella podría darme pistas sobre quien era esa novia muggle de la que hablaba el periódico. Hice mandar una carta para avisarle de que sus padres estaban en San Mungo, cosa que era verdad, pero…nunca llegó a verles, la cogieron poco después de llegar a Londres. Yo dirigía toda la operación sin inmiscuirme, así que la chica contó todo lo que sabía a mi enviado, no fue de mucha ayuda pero si me puso sobre la pista de Granger. Nuevamente, a mi enviado se le fue la mano y la chica creo que sigue ingresada en el hospital. Lógicamente, tanto a ella como a sus padres les modificaron la memoria para que no pudieran revelar nada. Hasta que cierto día llegó la confirmación definitiva de que Draco había traicionado a su linaje con esa sangre sucia.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Draco ansioso- ¿Fue el Señor Tenebroso?

Lucius soltó una carcajada.

- El Señor Tenebroso tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de un niño estúpido como tu.- dijo Lucius.- Si bien aquello no era algo que me beneficiara en absoluto en mis planes de futuro como fiel servidor del Señor Tenebroso. Así que paralelamente tracé un plan para borrar esa mancha en mi trayectoria y tratar de volver a la oveja descarriada a su redil. El día que hice que Percy Weasley enviara unos cuantos dementores a Hogwarts tenía varias posibilidades; volver a despistar a los escépticos sobre el ministerio con un nuevo ataque a los Slytherins, dar una lección a Draco sin importarme realmente lo que llegara a pasar con él, y si de paso conseguían deshacerse de Potter mejor que mejor. Claro que como bien sabéis, nuevamente Potter puso de manifiesto su afán de heroicidad. Así que se me ocurrió otra alternativa, si Draco no quería entrar en razones por las buenas, lo haría por las malas, y sacándolo del colegio lo llevé a ver al Señor Tenebroso. Vamos, Draco, enséñales tu Marca. Deberías estar orgulloso de llevarla.

Draco se levantó la manga de la túnica con resignación y dejó al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa. Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos porque fue mucho antes de que ocurriera eso cuando ellos se propusieron averiguar si Draco era un mortifago o no.

- Decidido a arreglar el entuerto hecho por mi hijo, cierto día en que jugaba Slytherin contra Gryffindor hice una visita a la señorita sangre sucia. Draco sabe Oclumancia ¿tampoco os lo ha dicho? A él no podía sacarle información, pero fue muy fácil leer la mente de Granger como un libro abierto. Tenía la confirmación definitiva de una fuente directa. Entonces la puse bajo una maldición no sin antes obligarla a que se olvidara de Draco, si ella hablaba cualquier cosa sobre lo que sabía o lo que yo le había dicho, Draco moriría.- dijo Lucius frotándose las manos satisfecho.

Draco empuñaba la varita con fuerza, y tanto Harry como Ron notaban como se ponían furiosos con aquel ser despreciable dejando a un lado todo el rechazo que habían dado a Hermione después de saber su verdad.

- De este modo, si Draco hubiera sido un verdadero Malfoy debería haberse sentido tan dolido con Granger que sólo sentiría odio hacia ella, pero no, Draco es un sensiblero. Pero de la entrevista con Granger saqué algo muy interesante. Vi algo sobre ella y Potter, algo que hizo que su amistad se rompiera, y esa persona era Cho Chang. ¡¡Nada mejor para mi plan que una chica tonta! Fue tan fácil ponerla bajo la maldición Imperius que realmente dudé de que hubiera acabado ya los estudios, claro síntoma de la decadencia de Hogwarts desde que está al mando de Dumbledore. La misión de esa chica era matar a Potter, además de averiguar algo sobre cierta visión que tuviste, pero nuevamente la ineptitud de Draco fastidió el plan al intentar descubrir quien era la novia de Potter. No me opuse para nada a que despidieran a la chica cuando fue descubierta porque me había dado otra información realmente valiosa. A parte del descalabro de Percy Weasley el día de la boda, donde falló estrepitosamente, yo ya tenía un as en la manga guardado. Ni que decir tiene que leerle la mente a Cho Chang fue incluso más fácil que leérsela a Granger, y supe que cierto ojeador estaba muy interesado en Potter. Como ministro de magia y además de que había coincidido con él en Hogwarts el día del partido, fue sencillo contactar con él y ponerlo también bajo la maldición Imperius. Y bueno, creo que ya sabéis el desenlace de la historia. En lugar de Potter cogimos a Granger, aunque yo estaba seguro de que el héroe no podía perder esta oportunidad para hacerse notar.- dijo Lucius.

Los chicos no tenían palabras para lo que acababan de oír, pero antes de que les diera tiempo a decir algo, la figura de Voldemort apareció en la habitación, con su forma humana totalmente recuperada, tal y como Harry lo vio en su visión, pero ni aún así había perdido totalmente sus rasgos de serpiente. Sus ojos seguían teniendo las pupilas verticales aunque ya no eran rojos, sino de un marrón rojizo, y su nariz era apenas perceptible. Sin duda quedaba todavía algún paso para que realizara por completo su evolución. Y Harry sabía muy bien qué era lo que le faltaba por conseguir para volver a ser el Voldemort infinitamente poderoso que había sido muchos años atrás.

- Creía que no ibas a acabar con tu charla, Malfoy.- dijo Voldemort.

Lucius se arrodilló a los pies de su Amo, pero éste no dijo nada, simplemente clavó sus ojos en los de Harry.

Harry no sintió nada. Y precisamente esa ausencia de cualquier dolor de cicatriz, pensamiento extraño o voz en su mente… fue lo que más le extrañó. ¿Acaso ya era lo bastante fuerte como para que la conexión con Voldemort no le afectara? ¿Había hecho algo para expulsar su parte oscura sin darse cuenta?

- Bien, finalmente todo ha salido según lo acordado, aunque aquí hay gente que sobra… sin duda deberán morir también.- dijo Voldemort observando a Hermione, Ron y Draco.- Y tú…- esta vez se dirigía a Draco- ni si quiera con tu muerte pagarás tu traición.

- No me importa morir si eso me libera de esta absurda esclavitud.- dijo Draco mostrando su Marca.

- Vaya, por fin el pequeño Malfoy mostró algo de valentía.- dijo Voldemort con una carcajada.- Lamento que no te vaya a servir de nada.

Hermione, al oír todo aquello se puso a llorar y gritar como una histérica, aunque su vida en el mundo mágico hubiera sido borrada de su memoria, la idea de que tanto ella como los otros chicos que había allí iban a morir le resultaba aterradora.

- ¿Y la sangre sucia?- susurró Lucius.

- No merece el privilegio de que Lord Voldemort la mate, a decir verdad, ninguno de los presentes excepto Potter es lo bastante importante para ello. Mátala tu, Lucius, tal vez eso te haga feliz.- dijo Voldemort.- O quizás…podría perdonar a Draco si él lo hace…

Lucius lanzó un rayo violeta a Hermione que la dejó inconsciente.

- No soporto sus gritos.- dijo Lucius con desdén.

Draco se colocó delante de Hermione otra vez, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, sabía que aunque Hermione pareciera muerta, no lo estaba.

- No voy a caer en esa trampa, no mataría a Hermione por nada del mundo, pero además no soy tan estúpido como para creer que no me mataríais después.- dijo Draco.

A Draco se unieron Ron y Harry.

- Ni yo tampoco dejaré que mates a Hermione.- dijo Ron.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Harry.

- No es a ellos a quien necesitas matar.- dijo Harry desafiante.

- No, desde luego que no, pero me gustaría ver tu cara mientras lo hago. Fíjate que he cambiado de opinión, puede resultar más divertido si soy yo quien lo hace…-dijo Voldemort.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido. La puerta de la habitación se abría e irrumpía en ella una Narcisa totalmente confundida.

- Había oído voces…¿qué es todo esto?- dijo al ver allí a todas aquellas personas.

- Narcisa, si quieres ser útil llévate este cuerpo, está estorbando.- dijo Lucius dando un puntapié al cadáver del ojeador.

Narcisa miraba con los ojos muy abiertos cómo Draco protegía a Hermione y como tanto Lucius como Voldemort les apuntaban con las varitas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Narcisa mirando a su marido a la vez que daba un tirón a Draco.

- Este hijo tuyo es un inútil, supongo que ya lo sabes.- dijo Lucius.- y si se empeña en proteger a la sangre sucia, lo mataré.

Ahora, Narcisa retenía a Draco, a pesar de que él forcejeaba para soltarse y volver a proteger a Hermione. En el instante en que Hermione quedó desprotegida, Voldemort alzó su varita y miró a Harry de reojo con una triunfal sonrisa.

- Avada Kedav…

- ¡¡Avada Kedavra!- dijo Harry con todas sus fuerzas apuntando a Voldemort antes de que a éste le diera tiempo a lanzar la maldición asesina contra su amiga.

Justo en el momento en que las primeras sílabas de la maldición empezaron a sonar, alguien salió de la habitación por donde un rato antes había desaparecido Nagini. Era Peter Pettigrew.

-¡¡No lo hagas!- gritó Colagusano.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Voldemort había caído pesadamente al suelo, muerto por la maldición de Harry.

Lucius se dio la vuelta en cuanto oyó lo que había dicho Colagusano, y se dirigió a él con desprecio.

- Debería matarte ahora mismo por lo que has intentado hacer. Pero dejaré ese honor al Señor Tenebroso.- dijo Lucius quien después se dirigió a Harry con una sonrisa.- ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a ser tan fácil? Ya que Pettigrew tiene tantas ganas de hablar, dejaré que sea él quien te lo explique.

Harry estaba confundido. ¿Es que Voldemort ya era inmortal e iba a resucitar o algo parecido?

-Harry, no hagas caso de lo que te diga esa rata, no es la primera vez que te engaña.- dijo Ron.

- Cállate Weasley, aún no ha llegado tu hora.- dijo Lucius.- ¡Desmaius!

El Desmaius alcanzó a Ron. Harry pensó que de momento era mejor así, de esa forma no se metería en algún lío y tal vez mientras estuviera inconsciente no repararían en él.

Mientras ocurría esto, a espaldas de Lucius, Draco hablaba con Narcisa, convenciéndola para que sacara de allí a Hermione y la pusiera a salvo. Lucius los descubrió cuando Narcisa, usando la varita de Draco liberó de las cuerdas invisibles a Hermione.

- Deja a la sangre sucia, no es asunto tuyo.- dijo Lucius apuntando con la varita a los tres.

- No.- dijo Draco.

- Vuelve a conjurar las cuerdas, Narcisa, o tendré que matarte a ti también.- dijo Lucius sin que le temblara el pulso lo más mínimo.

- No voy a dejar que hagas más daño a mi familia.- dijo Narcisa apuntando a Lucius.- Ya perdí un hijo por tu afán de poder y no voy a permitir que hagas daño a Draco también.

Aprovechando que su madre se enfrentaba a Lucius, Draco cogió a Hermione y se disponía a salir corriendo cuando un Avada Kedavra salió de la varita de su padre hacia él.

Pero la maldición nunca le alcanzó, sino que impactó en Narcisa, quien se interpuso entre su hijo y el rayo de luz verde.

Ante la visión de lo ocurrido, Draco quedó paralizado, su madre ahora estaba muerta por culpa de una maldición lanzada contra él sin piedad alguna.

- ¡¡Has matado a mi madre!- dijo Draco arrodillándose junto a su madre, no tenía tiempo para lamentarse, y cogió de nuevo su varita de la mano aún cálida de Narcisa.

Estaba dispuesto a devolverle la maldición a su padre, pero nunca antes había conjurado un Avada Kedavra. Si por lo menos ganara el tiempo suficiente para poner a salvo a Hermione…

- ¡¡Impedimenta!- dijo Draco.

Lucius se tiró al suelo para esquivar el hechizo, que impactó en la pared haciendo que muchos de los objetos de tortura de aspecto medieval que decoraban la sala cayeran al suelo en una nube de polvo y trozos de piedra de la pared.

**Bueno ¿qué tal? Os adelanto que aunque queden cuatro capítulos, en el siguiente es cuando ya se produce el desenlace definitivo de todo. Es que al final todo se resuelve muy rápido, en un solo capítulo ¬¬ **

**Viéndolo así pues me habría gustado que la escena durara más, pero bueno, ¿acaso Rowling no resuelve casi siempre las cosas con un capítulo? XDDDD (excusas jejee, no lo hice así porque JK lo haga sino porque el capítulo será así)**

**Por cierto, pensé a propósito lo de la muerte de Narcisa, quise que fuera algo parecido a lo que ocurrió con Lily, que murió por interponerse en la maldición contra Harry. Me habría gustado que apareciese una cicatriz en la frente de Draco por eso, incluso estuve a punto de ponerlo XDD, pero no tendría sentido porque por mucho que se interponga por salvar a su hijo, Lucius no es Voldemort, ni tiene sus poderes ni nada que le hubiera dado sentido a esa cicatriz.**

**Algo que seguro os estáis preguntando ¿por qué Lucius dice que Voldemort se lo explicará a Harry si éste lo ha matado con un Avada? Fácil, realmente Voldy no está muerto, ya lo veréis en el siguiente capítulo.**

**La maldición violeta que le manda Lucius a Herm es la misma que le lanzan a ella en el ministerio (no se sabe el nombre)**

**Me gusta esta frase jejeje: "No es a ellos a quien necesitas matar.- dijo Harry desafiante. - No, desde luego que no, pero me gustaría ver tu cara mientras lo hago."**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**Euge Black:** Qué bien que te gustaran los capis y aunque tuvieras prisa para ir a clase me dejaras un comentario jejeje. Sobre q Ron y Harry lo pasen mal por haber tratado asi a Herm… realmente deberían, pero es que la cosa se va a desenlazar rápido y no les va a dar tiempo, pero al menos sí que han tenido un punto a su favor al dejar a un lado su enfado y ayudarla jeje. Herm…bueno, no le va a pasar nada, porque ya recordáis que en el primer capítulo despierta en la enfermería. ¡Besitos!

**Ana María:** ¡qué entusiasmo! XDD me encanta! A ver, pues si, al final todos descubrieron las cosas de forma rápida aunque sin tiempo a pensarlas bien (pobre Draco, no le dio tiempo a traumatizarse por el beso de Harry XDDD). Espero que en este capítulo se unan algunos cabos sueltos más jeje, pero ya en el siguiente se unen todos definitivamente. No te pierdas el siguiente (ya tengo pensado lo que comentarte respecto a ese capítulo jejeje, para sacarte del shock) ¡Besitos!

**Karla:** La verdad es que me quedó un ff demasiado largo, es lo que pasa cuando no escribía más ff que ese (ahora todos son mas cortos porque llevo más ff a la vez y tengo menos tiempo ¬¬) Ya has visto que los chicos han llegado, solo falta ver si consiguen salvarla y…ya veremos qué pasa con Lucius jejeje ¡besitos!

**Pachi:** ¡gracias por tus dos reviews! Pos nada, no he tardado mucho porque habéis sido muy buenos y me habéis dejado muchos mensajitos así que no os he hecho esperar mucho. Si Harry llega a ver que Herm va a la charla del ojeador en lugar de él… XDDD ¡pobretico! Le hubiera dado un infarto del susto. ¡besitos!

**Kenya: ** Bueno, menos mal que te gustaron y que era más o menos lo que te esperabas. Ahora se admiten teorías sobre qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo jejeje. Espero que esta vez tb tengas un ratico para dejarme tu opinión. ¡Besitos!

**Nulka 90:** Me alegro que hayas vuelto y espero que te hayan ido bien los exámenes. Como ves, la reconciliación de Herm, Ron y Harry está en marcha, ya sólo con el hecho de ir a salvarla hay un gran paso ¿no? Ya verás como todo se soluciona ¡besitos!

**Danybel:** supongo que leerás esto después del super fin de semana de juerga XDD. Me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos. Lo de "A mis sisters, versión extendida" pues no he escrito nada nuevo desde lo último que puse en el foro ¬¬ y no sé donde subirlo cuando lo siga, lo más seguro es que os lo mande a todas por mail, me niego a volver a subir algo allí ¬¬ ¡¡besitos!

**Aixa Beautiful and danger:** Me parece que este es el primer review que me dejas, pero bueno, me alegro porque así sé que llevas muchos capítulos siguiendo mi historia jeje. Lo de que Draco pegara a Hermione, bueno, tampoco me parece bien, pero a ella le dolió más el hecho de tener que dejarle a la fuerza que la bofetada en sí, él estaba muy enfadado por eso aunque no sea excusa. La verdad es que suelo actualizar bastante a menudo, dos capítulos cada dos semanas, pero bueno, la semana que viene os traigo otro…¡si os portáis bien conmigo! Besitos

**Adri:** bueno ¡ya lo seguí! Pero he sido muy mala y os he dejado con la intriga otra vez jejeje. Me alegra saber que me sigues desde el principio ¡gracias por animarte a dejarme un review y hacerme un poquito más feliz! Besitos.

**Andy M:** Oh qué bien saber que me sigues desde el principio y también que me digas que mi ff es el mejor que has leído (Ak se sonroja). Este ff lo subí en el foro de Warner Bros de Harry potter (seccion tomo 5 la orden del fénix) pero allí sí lo acabé lo que pasa es que andará perdido en las profundidades a estas alturas, lo malo es que allí se desordenaron los post y al final estaba imposible de leer. Si leíste mi ff en otro sitio que no era ese, please, dime donde, porque nadie me ha pedido permiso para ponerlo en ningún sitio. (Ak saca los manuales de legislación XDD) ¡Besitos!

**Terry Moon:** Ya ves qué mala soy jejeje, os dejé con la intriga, en el próximo se sabrá qué pasa con Draco y también con Voldy. Y en el siguiente a ese ya estarán en Hogwarts el resto de capítulos es mero trámite, ya sabes lo de siempre de los finales de los libros de JK XDDD ¡Besitos! Espero que te haya gustado este capi y no te muerdas las uñas! XDD

**Aleja M: ** No te de vergüenza, más vale tarde que nunca y me hace ilusión saber que leeis mi ff. Bueno, como ves he tardado poquito en actualizar y lo mejor de haber leido la historia seguida es que tienes los detalles más frescos jeje, cosa que servirá para el capítulo siguiente. Tranquila, el final se resuelve bien ;-D ¡Besitos!


	54. In the end it doesnt even matter

**¡Holitas!**

**Aquí estoy otra vez, solo una semanita después de haber actualizado el anterior capítulo jejeje. Bueno, éste ya es el desenlace de todo, los pocos capítulos que faltan son para ya terminar de cerrar la historia.**

**Por cierto, estoy súper feliz por vuestros reviews ¡me habéis dejado muchos! Qué bien, esto me anima ahora que estoy super liada con las clases y exámenes, así que en recompensa pos os actualizo a solo una semana jejeje ;-D**

**En el anterior nos quedamos con Ron fuera de combate por un Desmaius, Narcisa muerta, Draco peleando contra su padre (Lucius consiguió esquivar el hechizo que dio contra la pared casi destrozando la sala) y Harry pues acababa de ser advertido por Peter Pettigrew que apareció en la escena. Ah, y Voldemort "supuestamente" está muerto XDDDDD. Bueno por si alguien no se acuerda que lea el cap anterior seguido con éste y así es mucho más fácil. (Es que lo suyo hubiera sido que este y el anterior hubieran sido un solo capítulo, pero quedaba demasiado largo)**

**Bueno ¡espero que os guste!**

**Un detallito; el cap anterior aparece actualizado el 10 de Noviembre, justo un año después de haberlo empezado a subir. ¡Mi ff cumple un añito! Me autofelicito jejeje, la cosa es que no caí en ese detalle, habría estado bien acabarlo justo el día que hacía un año.**

**Ah, también esta vez elegí un título de una canción de Linkin park, creo que esa frase va muy bien para describir este capítulo y lo que ha pasado entre los chicos ¿verdad?**

**Capítulo 54: In the end it doesn´t even matter**

Entretanto, antes de que Lucius matara a Narcisa, Harry pensaba en qué era todo aquello que había pasado y el por qué Lucius había amenazado a Colagusano cuando éste era un mortifago también. La explicación que Lucius le había pedido a Pettigrew se quedó en el aire, pues éste, aprovechando que Lucius se distraía para evitar que Draco y Narcisa liberaran a Hermione, aprovechó para transformarse en rata y escabullirse hacia la habitación contigua. Harry lanzó varios hechizos sobre la escurridiza rata, pero era tan pequeña y rápida que era difícil acertar en el blanco. Cuando la rata desapareció por un pequeño hueco de la pared supo que una vez más Pettigrew había escapado. Oyó el Avada Kedavra en la habitación donde estaban los demás y volvió a ella rápidamente, era sin duda la voz de Lucius, y temió que en el momento en que se había ausentado hubiera asesinado a Hermione o Ron.

Al llegar, la nube de polvo levantada por el impacto del hechizo sobre la pared remitía, dejando al descubierto algo que nunca se imaginó.

En el lugar donde antes yacía el cuerpo de Voldemort había una mujer joven. Sin duda estaba muerta, pero aquella muchacha le resultaba ligeramente familiar, debía haberla visto en alguna ocasión.

Miró a su alrededor y vio como Draco estaba allí parado con la misma expresión de desconcierto que seguramente tendría él también. Lucius veía sonriente el efecto que la visión del cuerpo inerte de la chica había causado en Harry y Draco.

-…¿qué significa esto?- preguntó Draco algo dudoso.

- Sí ¿qué significa?- remarcó Harry.

- Potter ¿sabías que eres muy predecible?- dijo Lucius con calma.- Acabas de encumbrar un poco más al Señor Tenebroso.

Harry sintió una punzada en su cicatriz y dentro de su mente oyó la risa de Voldemort. Por alguna razón se sentía eufórico.

- Pero…ella era una auror…- musitó Draco.

Entonces Harry descubrió por qué le resultaba conocida aquella chica. Ella era quien fue a Hogwarts a dar la charla sobre la escuela de aurores. Se quedó boquiabierto al descubrir que los mortifagos tenían infiltrados entre los aurores.

- Una gran mortifaga que no dudó en sacrificarse por la causa del Señor Tenebroso.- comentó Lucius fingiendo tristeza.- ¿Acaso no era la persona perfecta? Procedente de la intachable familia Black hasta el momento en que su madre se casó con un muggle. Otro claro ejemplo de sangre mestiza que no se enorgullece de ello. Por si no lo sabes, Potter, ella era sobrina de Narcisa. Se unió a los mortifagos. ¿Quién iba a sospechar de una chica cuya familia había sido despreciada por los de su propia sangre¿Quién iba a sospechar de alguien que ingresa en la escuela de aurores? Nadie, por supuesto.

- ¿Fue ella quien te dijo lo de Hermione?- preguntó Draco aunque parecía receloso.- Intentó leerme la mente…pero usé la Oclumancia.

- Qué ingenuo eres…- dijo Lucius- Ni siquiera le hizo falta recurrir a la magia para descubrir en tus ojos esa asquerosa mirada enamorada cuando trataste de evitar que la sangre sucia oyera vuestra conversación.

En realidad a Harry no le importaba el papel que había jugado Nymphadora Tonks en la relación de Draco y Hermione. Ahora comprendía por qué no había sentido nada cuando apareció entre ellos con la forma de Voldemort. Entonces la duda se apoderó de él. Tal vez el final a su favor del que había estado tan seguro desde que vio la visión no estaba tan claro. ¿Y si la visión que tuvo se trataba de cuando mató al falso Voldemort? Se sentía ridículo al pensar que quizás todo lo que había hecho durante ese curso para prepararse para ese último encuentro hubiera sido en vano. ¿Quién le aseguraba que el verdadero final de todo aquello no iba a ser la victoria de Voldemort?

- Tonks tenía una cualidad innata muy preciada para los mortifagos. Era metamorfomaga, lo cual significa que podía cambiar su aspecto sin necesidad de poción multijugos ni nada por el estilo. Así que, Potter, caíste en la trampa. Sólo necesitaba provocarte para que le mataras, si bien no contábamos con la presencia de la sangre sucia de todas formas, aunque nos haya resultado útil después de todo…el Señor Tenebroso necesitaba que mataras a alguien.- dijo Lucius.

Harry lo comprendió todo y se sintió desesperado al saber que había caído en la trampa de una forma estúpida. Las palabras de Sirius ahora sonaban en su mente, lejanas como un murmullo. Todo había sucedido tan rápido y sin tiempo para reaccionar que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Desde luego era predecible, como había dicho Lucius. Ahora sabía lo que acababa de servir en bandeja a Voldemort. "En un enfrentamiento con Voldemort, recuerda que el Bien debe prevalecer sobre el Mal" recordó las palabras de Sirius. Acababa de matar a una persona ¿había algo peor? Eso significaba que el plan de Voldemort para hacerse más fuerte se había llevado a cabo, había regalado a Voldemort parte de su poder al rendirse a su propio lado oscuro.

- Vete Draco, Voldemort llegará de un momento a otro, es algo entre él y yo, salva tu vida-gritó Harry.

- Por fin el pequeño Potter descubrió que se encuentra entre la espada y la pared.- dijo Lucius, y al ver que Draco trataba de llevarse de nuevo a Hermione le envió un hechizo.

El hechizo provocó que Draco volara por los aires unos metros, con la desgraciada consecuencia de caer sobre uno de los objetos que momentos antes habían sido derribados de la pared.

Lucius se acercó a su hijo, pero no era arrepentimiento o lástima lo que brillaba en sus ojos. Le abrió la camisa manchada de sangre. En el abdomen de Draco sobresalía un objeto punzante que le había atravesado al caer.

- La historia se repite…- dijo Lucius.- Aunque en este caso no es una pérdida que haya que lamentar.

En ese momento Harry recordó la visión de Malfoy. Era exactamente lo mismo que tenía delante de sus ojos: Lucius arrodillado al lado de su hijo, cubierto de sangre y la Marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

Harry sintió una ira inmensa al ver que Lucius había matado a Draco y sentía cómo esa ira y su poder oscuro le poseían por completo. La cicatriz le ardía y se sintió como un títere manejado por otra persona.

Era como si estuviera bajo una maldición Imperius, era consciente de que estaba haciendo algo contra su voluntad, así que luchó internamente con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de aquella posesión. Las ganas de matar a Lucius eran muy fuertes, pero sabía que eso era lo que Voldemort estaba tratando que hiciera aprovechando que su lado oscuro había crecido. Si mataba a Lucius no haría sino facilitar aún más las cosas a Voldemort pero no podía encontrar ningún pensamiento positivo sobre Lucius para reducir sus ansias por matarlo. Entonces miró a Draco y sintió lástima. Un sentimiento de compasión hacia él que nunca había imaginado. Si alguna vez él se había sentido desdichado por haber perdido a sus padres supo que lo que Draco había vivido era aún peor. Acababa de ver morir a su madre, su padre no sentía el más mínimo aprecio hacia él hasta el punto de no importarle quitarle la vida, y ahora estaba muerto por haber salvado sus diferencias con él y Ron y haber ido a salvar a Hermione…

Notó como si despertara y se encontró así mismo empuñando la varita hacia Lucius, no habían transcurrido nada más que unos segundos, pero se alegró al comprobar que había logrado evitar empeorar las cosas aún más.

Entonces vio cómo Draco abría los ojos y trataba de incorporarse a pesar de la barra metálica que le atravesaba. Lucius no se había dado cuenta, pues esperaba ver qué era lo que se proponía hacer Harry con impaciencia.

- ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo pero tu si¡¡Concentra tu odio!- gritó Harry apremiando a Draco.

Draco no dudó. Si se trataba tan sólo de concentrar el odio hacia una persona, hacerlo hacia su padre sería lo más fácil y natural del mundo. Notó cómo la presión sufrida a lo largo de los años se concentraba, como corrientes que salían de cada parte de su cuerpo para acumularse en un solo punto. Incluso habría jurado sentir como recorrían su brazo hasta llegar a su mano.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

La varita tembló por la fuerza con que Draco había logrado conjurar la maldición asesina y ésta impactó sobre Lucius, que la recibió mientras sus ojos expresaban sorpresa, pues nunca creyó que su hijo fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Harry corrió al lado de Draco.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó sabiendo que era una pregunta estúpida. Nadie podría encontrarse bien con un objeto atravesando su cuerpo.

- No.-dijo Draco con una media sonrisa.- Me duele mucho.

- No sé qué hacer, quizás si te saco esta cosa sea aún peor.- dijo Harry maldiciendo para si mismo que Hermione no pudiera ayudarles.

Harry sintió entonces el calor en su frente, más fuerte que nunca. Se dio la vuelta y comprobó que se debía a la presencia de Voldemort. Estaba allí, con el mismo aspecto que antes había adoptado la mortífaga metamorfomaga, pero ahora sí tenía claro que se trataba del Voldemort verdadero.

Echó una última mirada a Draco, que había vuelto a caer inconsciente. Aún no estaba muerto pues podía ver cómo respiraba, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo podría aguantar. No sabía cuanto tiempo duraría su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, ni si quiera si él mismo iba a salir con vida de allí. Si él moría podía tener por seguro que también lo harían Hermione, Ron y Draco. Confió en que Draco pudiera aguantar en el caso de que él ganara. No sabía nada sobre remedios mágicos, pero la barra estaba alojada en su abdomen y tal vez no hubiera dañado ningún órgano vital, si la herida hubiese estado sólo unos centímetros más arriba sabía que Draco habría muerto nada más caer sobre la barra, pero al menos le quedaba esa esperanza… Eso, y el ser responsable de la vida de los tres chicos le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para enfrentarse a Voldemort más decidido que nunca a vencer.

-Por fin nos encontramos, tú y yo solos.- dijo Voldemort con su voz siseante.

El oír esa voz de nuevo le hizo estremecer y se sintió nuevamente estúpido al no haber reconocido la falta de ese toque especial en la voz del falso Voldemort.

-Aunque me ha sorprendido que lograras sobreponerte a tu verdadera naturaleza al no matar a Lucius.- dijo Voldemort.

-¡No es mi verdadera naturaleza!- gritó Harry indignado.

-Oh si, por supuesto que lo es. Gran parte de lo que eres me lo debes a mí. Una única esencia dividida. Un gran fallo ocurrido que estoy dispuesto a arreglar. Me has facilitado mucho las cosas esta noche ¿sabes?- dijo Voldemort.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a volver a caer en el mismo error.-dijo Harry.

-Colagusano trató de impedir que mataras a Tonks, una traición que pagará muy caro, por supuesto, ya que es tan cobarde que después de fallar en su intento por alertarte, huyó.- explicó Voldemort.

-¿Por qué iba a querer alertarme?- preguntó Harry algo confundido.

-Tenía una deuda contigo al haberle salvado la vida en una ocasión.- dijo Voldemort.- Una actitud impropia de un buen mortifago, por cierto. Un buen mortífago no se deja llevar por esas absurdas conductas moralistas. Lo único que cuenta es la vida propia, aunque nunca por encima de la mía o mis planes, claro está.

Su mente volvió a estar sumida en una especie de sopor. La presencia de Voldemort frente a él no hacía sino incrementar el poder de su conexión. Se sucedían innumerables imágenes, todas ellas relacionadas de algún modo con Voldemort, como la imagen del día de la muerte de sus padres que vio en el espejo, el día del torneo de los tres magos…No se trataba de Legeremancia. Lo que Voldemort trataba de hacer era provocarle un odio infinito hacia él, haciéndole recordar todos esos momentos en que a lo largo de su vida Voldemort había conseguido hacerle daño de algún modo u otro. Y notaba cómo lograba su objetivo, pues cada vez sentía con más fuerza su deseo de acabar con él.

Nuevamente supo que se trataba de una estrategia a pesar de que no podía hacer nada por evitar querer matarle. Decidió utilizar el mismo truco que antes le había dado buen resultado con Lucius. Pensó en la vida de sus amigos que dependían de él.

Otra vez se encontró como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, y vio como Voldemort reía delante de él. Entonces tuvo la certeza de lo que no debía hacer. Voldemort quería que Harry le matara, quería que usara el Avada Kedavra contra él. Aquello significaría que todo el odio de Harry, toda su parte oscura quedaría proyectada hacia Voldemort, sería como si él mismo le devolviera voluntariamente a Voldemort todo el poder que había quedado guardado dentro de él. La maldición asesina tendría en ese caso un efecto totalmente contrario, la misma maldición que rebotó contra el Señor Tenebroso dividiendo su poder sería la que volvería a reunirlo.

Voldemort miró a Harry y le lanzó un Avada Kedavra. Harry lo esquivó, no tenía más remedio que evitar el rayo verdoso pues no había contramaldición ni hechizo protector eficaz para ella.

Varias maldiciones más fueron enviadas contra Harry mientras éste las evitaba como podía. No estaba seguro de qué pasaría si una de ellas impactaba contra él, no sabía si de esa forma Voldemort también recuperaría todo el poder, pero no le importaba, tenía que seguir intentando evitarlas, no podía correr el riesgo de que alguna le matara.

La habitación ya tenía un extraño y constante resplandor verdoso, a causa de la gran cantidad de maldiciones lanzadas dentro de ella, aún cuando el rayo de una no había desaparecido, otra ya salía de la varita del Lord oscuro.

Harry tuvo varias veces la intención de lanzar algún tipo de hechizo contra Voldemort, pero dudaba de que al enfrentarse varitas hermanas no causara un efecto no deseado. Le resultaba extraño que un mago tan poderoso como Voldemort hubiera fallado tanto en su puntería. Lo que le hizo pensar en otra posibilidad. Tal vez lo que Voldemort se proponía era ponerle en una situación límite, acosarle para provocar el Avada Kedavra contra él que le devolvería el poder, tal vez había fallado a propósito.

Justo cuando acababa de sortear una maldición, Harry se levantó y se acercó a Voldemort con la varita en alto. Ningún Avada Kedavra salió de la varita del Lord, sino que esperaba expectante lo que Harry estaba a punto de hacer.

- Avada…- dijo Harry poniendo la mayor cara de odio que pudo.

Voldemort esperaba con un brillo en los ojos la maldición.

- Expelliarmus.- cambió Harry en el último momento.

La varita de Voldemort saltó a las manos de Harry pero con un singular efecto añadido, tanto él como el Señor Tenebroso cayeron hacia atrás empujados por una gran fuerza, pero ni aún así Harry soltó ninguna de las varitas que apretaba en su mano.

Harry se levantó rápidamente, antes de que Voldemort lo hiciera, y puso un pie sobre él para impedir que se incorporara. Le apuntó con ambas varitas en una sola mano, aunque algo le decía que no le iba a servir de nada.

- Vamos, mátame, es lo que estás deseando.- dijo Voldemort.

Las palabras de Sirius se repetían en su mente: El Bien debía prevalecer sobre el Mal, una y otra vez hasta que esas palabras perdieron su sentido.

No sabía por qué ni cómo supo que no sería la magia lo que acabaría con Voldemort. La magia no era en si ni mala ni buena, sino que dependía del fin con que se utilizara. Pero los actos si eran en si buenos o malos. De nuevo recordó las palabras del sombrero seleccionador, todo depende de nuestras elecciones. Cuando visitó a Dumbledore en cierta ocasión también le dijo que eran nuestras decisiones, no nuestras cualidades, lo que nos marcaba en una dirección u otra. "Mi destino depende de mi elección" pensó Harry.

Voldemort seguía suplicando a Harry que lo matara, sin duda para alguien que sólo era maldad resultaba inexplicable que una persona que había sufrido tantas cosas por su culpa no lo matara en cuanto tenía la oportunidad.

-No voy a matarte.- dijo Harry y levantó el pie de encima de Voldemort y le devolvió la varita.- Te perdono la vida, esa es mi decisión, ahora eres libre de irte o matarme.

Ese fue el final de Voldemort. La compasión de Harry ante la persona que tanto le había arrebatado en la vida y le había hecho sufrir tanto hizo que el Bien en su estado puro derrotara al Mal. Alguien que sólo guardaba maldad en su corazón no podía soportar que tal acto de bondad fuera dirigido hacia él. Harry había conseguido eliminar toda la parte oscura que había dentro de si mismo con ese acto tan noble. Ahora era él quien era más fuerte. Todas las palabras de Sirius cobraban sentido. Al igual que ocurrió cuando su propia maldición rebotó contra él, el cuerpo de Voldemort se consumió, quedando únicamente una sombra espectral que estalló en mil pedazos al salir de su cuerpo.

Entonces Harry vio algo que le sorprendió, en su túnica de Slytherin una luz plateada destelleaba. Era la serpiente, que relucía como en su visión. Sólo que ahora sabía el motivo. Al haber derrotado a Voldemort, la esencia del heredero de Slytherin había quedado unida de nuevo, pero esta vez en la persona de Harry. Todo cobraba sentido, sus visiones, las palabras del sombrero y de Dumbledore a lo largo de todos esos años, la verdad revelada por Sirius, su cambio a Slytherin…todo había concluido cerrando un círculo que encajaba perfectamente y que acababa con su victoria sobre el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry sintió algo en su frente, no era dolor, sino más bien era como si el dolor que tantas veces había sentido en su cicatriz se fuera desvaneciendo. Él no podía verlo, pero su cicatriz en forma de rayo se iba borrando como si el trazo que la dibujó sobre su frente hubiese sido puesto en sentido inverso.

Estaba tan sorprendido del desenlace de todo aquello y de todas las pistas que finalmente habían sido resueltas que se había olvidado de los demás. En seguida se fue hacia Draco, quien seguía inconsciente. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Voldemort llegó a la habitación, pero se alegró al comprobar que Draco aún respiraba. Luego miró a Hermione, que seguía en el suelo, junto al cadáver de Narcisa, ella también estaba viva.

- Enervate.- dijo Harry, pero el hechizo no tuvo ningún efecto sobre su amiga, ya suponía que aquella maldición que Lucius le había lanzado se trataba de magia avanzada. Pero no importaba, lo que realmente era importante era que seguía viva y que alguien sabría como hacer que volviera en si.

Después se fijó en Ron, tumbado en un lado apartado de la habitación. A él si que podía reanimarlo, había sido alcanzado por un Desmaius.

- Enervate.- dijo Harry.

Y los ojos de Ron se empezaron a abrir con cierto aire de confusión.

- Harry…¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ron al ver todos los cuerpos que había por el suelo.

- Ya te lo explicaré. Todo ha acabado, Ron, no tienes por qué preocuparte.- dijo Harry.

- Tu…¡Tu cicatriz¡No está!- dijo Ron señalando la frente de Harry.

Harry ni siquiera había pensado en que su cicatriz, sello de la conexión con Voldemort, hubiera desaparecido cuando notó escapar el dolor a través de su frente. Se tocó y notó que su piel estaba suave, sin ningún tipo de marca.

- Ron, tienes que ayudarme, tenemos que llevarnos de aquí a Hermione y Draco. Malfoy está gravemente herido y puede estar a punto de morir.- dijo Harry.

Los dos chicos fueron hasta Draco, que estaba cubierto de sangre, sin lugar a dudas había perdido muchísima cantidad. Pero para sacarlo de allí tenían que liberarle de la barra de metal que le atravesaba. Entre Harry y Ron consiguieron sacar el objeto, pero cuando lo hicieron la herida empezó a sangrar de forma escandalosa. Draco abrió los ojos un instante, seguramente habría otras formas de sacarle la barra con más cuidado, y también seguramente aquello debió dolerle muchísimo. Una bocanada de sangre salió de su boca.

-¡Si no nos damos prisa se morirá¿Cómo volvemos a Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry al mirar con preocupación a Draco.

Se volvió hacia su amigo para encontrar una respuesta, y la encontró, aunque no fuera la que él estaba esperando. Frente a él no estaba Ron, sino un precioso fénix rojo que se acercaba a Draco y derramaba sobre su herida unas lágrimas brillantes.

Harry casi se emociona al ver ese gesto por parte de su amigo. Pensó en cómo finalmente Ron, Hermione, Draco y él mismo habían salvado sus diferencias. Sus destinos se habían cruzado inicialmente para separarlos y finalmente para unirlos. El suyo y el de Draco se cruzaron cuando él cambió a Slytherin, el de Draco y Hermione se cruzaron por el amor. Muchas desavenencias produjeron las separaciones de todo tipo entre ellos, pero todos se unieron para salvarse.

**Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Jejeje yo misma a veces me sorprendo de cómo conseguí cerrar todos los cabos en este capítulo XDD. Si recordáis el principio del ff hay muchas cosas que aquí también se concretan. La primera visión de Harry, matando a Voldemort y la serpiente brillando en su túnica, todo el motivo de que Harry cambiar a Slytherin, lo de las decisiones (lo que le dijo Dumbledore y el sombrero seleccionador) y por otro lado, la visión sobre Draco XDD, al final os despisté, como realmente el hermano de Draco había muerto y en su brazo se veía la Marca, pues ya nadie creyó que al final la visión iba a ser de verdad de Draco.**

**Y bueno, supongo que estáis contentas porque maté a Lucius XDDD, también me gustó que el animago fénix de Ron sirviera para algo, y bueno, lo de Voldemort, pues espero que lo hayáis entendido todo bien. Con la muerte de Tonks (que por cierto, no creo que sea mortifaga en verdad, pero ¿no es creíble lo que he puesto? XDDD yo creo que sí, además en los libros su capacidad metamorfomaga está poco aprovechada y a veces me da que pensar que esconda algo…) pos eso, que con la muerte de Tonks, Voldy consiguió recuperar gran parte del poder de Harry, pero para conseguirlo del todo necesitaba que el odio de Harry al completo se volcara sobre él, por eso le provocó para que le matara, de esta forma habría recuperado todo lo que le transfirió a Harry. Y bueno, me gusta que al final no haya sido la magia lo que acabó con Voldemort sino una decisión, un acto de bondad infinita.**

**No me enrollo más contando mi propio ff ¬¬ (qué patético) así que os respondo los reviews ¡que son muchos! Y estoy muy muy muy contenta por eso, a ver si cuando haya acabado el ff y aunque pase un tiempo la gente siga leyéndolo y llegue a los 200 reviews jejeje.**

**Aleja M:** Holitas! Ay chica, tenía un apuro contigo…es que cuando subí el anterior capítulo salía cortado el cap al final y creía que no había salido mi respuesta a tus reviews, pero ahora acabo de mirarlo y salió bien jejeje. Si has leído este capítulo habrás visto que varios de tus deseos se cumplen jeje, Lucius y Voldy se mueren XDD, pero habrá que esperar al siguiente o así para que Herm recupere la memoria. Me alegro que te guste mi historia. ¡Besitos!

**Andy M:** Pues sí, nos hicieron una faena horrible los de WB, y yo estoy super mosqueada y casi ni entro ya porque me borraron todos los ff, pero como has visto, tengo todos aquí y muchos más que la censura de allí no me permitía. Bueno, como ves he actualizado prontito ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de tantos mensajitos de animo? Jejeje, espero que te haya gustado el "final" aunque aún quedan 3 capítulos para que el ff acabe del todo. Espero seguir viéndote hasta el final. ¡Besitos!

**Ana María:** Confieso que estoy impaciente por ver qué me dices XDDDD, como ya habrás visto pues evidentemente, Voldemort no murió tan fácil como parecía, y bien observado, al principio aparecen Ron y Harry pero no Draco. Supongo que ya sabéis lo que pasa jejeje, pero os dejaré con esa pequeña intriga (que no es tanto, la verdad jejeje) ah, pues Ron sí sobraba un poco ahí, pero me gustó incluirle para que quedara claro que él también se arriesgaría por Hermione a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, y bueno, también porque me gustó darle utilidad a su animago. Espero tu opinión. ¡Besitos!

**Danybel:** que bien que al final pudiste pasarte! La que está ahora a punto de la muerte soy yo jejejeje, espero sobrevivir al menos para ver la peli del Cáliz XDDD. Bueno, estoy segura de que tus dudas se respondieron en este capítulo jeje, y al final a Lucius no le salió todo tan bien como creía XDDD, pobretico ¬¬ con lo malo que era… (¿eh dicho alguna vez que me gustan los malos?XDDD) Lo del Desmadre… XDD, pues tiene que ver con HP, cierto, pero tiene personajes reales (aunque a nosotras no nos importe salir en el ff pero quizás a Chaz no le haga gracia XDDD) es que esta pagina tiene prohibido publicar ff que tengan personajes reales. ¡Besitos¿Pa cuando era Saw 2? Qué lastima que no salga Adam… con lo guapo que era…

**Maggi Granger:** Me alegra saber que vienes leyendo el ff desde el principio y bueno, también me alegra que me hayas dejado un reviewcito y así saber que hay más gente que lo lee. ¡Cierto! Este ff ya ha cumplido un añito! Habría estado bien acabarlo justo en el día que lo empecé, pero no me acordé jejejeje. ¡Besitos!

**EugeBlack: **Ay chica, al final murió Voldy, que penica, pero al menos le dimos un capítulo más de vida XDDD. Al final no metí lo de la cicatriz de Draco pero sí la de Harry ¡tenía que hacerlo! Jejeje estaba obsesionada con la cicatriz XDDD. En este ff no va a morir Cho, pero bueno, no sé si has leído uno mío que se llama Juego mortal, y ahí sí morirá por petición popular (es un ff muy raro y sangriento, lo malo es que de momento lo tengo aparcado) ¡Besitos y gracias por pasarte!

**Aixa Beautiful and Danger:** Bueno, ya he actualizado ¡pronto! Y con capítulo súper trascendental, espero que te haya gustado y te quedes a ver el final del ff. ¡Besitos desde España!

**Kenya: **¿Qué tal han ido las teorías? Espero que hayan estado acertadas y no haberte decepcionado. Ya ves, al final hasta Ron se une para ayudar a Draquito, si es que van a resultar al final todos tan buenecicos… Narcisa… pues me dio lástima matarla aunque la pobre apenas no saliera en este ff, pero al menos aunque muera, le di un papel diferente a la de mujer florero (cosa que no creo que sea, pero en la mayoría de los ff así lo parece ¬¬, qué infravalorada está esta mujer con el potencial que tiene…) ¡Besitos!

**Nulka:** ¡Holitas! Me descoloqué un poco porque en el review aparecía como "n" menos mal que al final me pusiste que eras tú. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ya que se aclara todo el ff XDDDD, espero que también te haya resultado emocionante. ¡Besitos y espero tu review!

**Condesita Malfoy:** ¡Gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta mi ff! Estoy muy contenta de ver la de gente que está apareciendo ahora en los últimos capítulos jejeje. Espero que leas este capítulo y que te haya gustado, como ves he actualizado rapidito. ¡Besitos!

**Hermiwg:** ohh ¡que bien que te guste mi ff! Me alegro de que me hayas dejado review. Como habrás visto si has leído este cap, pues acertaste con lo que me comentabas de Voldemort y Peter jejeje ¡sois unas lectoras muy atentas! Eso me gusta ;-D Bueno, al final el pobre Draco también se quedó sin padre, pero para el caso poco le servía jejeje. Tranquila, creo que en el siguiente ya veremos qué ocurre con la memoria de Herm, no voy a ser mala jejeje. Ah, okis, me pasaré en cuanto pueda por tu ff, y no te preocupes, me he leído el 6º así que está guay ver lo que la gente escribe después de tantas emociones en el 6º. ¡Besitos!

**Irene:** Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi ff, la verdad es que la trama sí que estaba trabajada, aunque en verdad sólo tuviera unas líneas generales de la historia, el resto lo iba improvisando (como ej, lo de Harry y Hermione XDDD fue un embrollo en que me metí yo solita por la inspiración XDDD) Bueno, espero que te quedes a ver los 3 capitulitos que quedan¿vale¡Besitos!

**Terry Moon: **Llegaste justo a tiempo! Hoy mismo recibí tu review y hoy actualizo, así que nada, estate sentadita y tranquila leyendo el ff XDDD (bueno, lo de tranquila lo veo difícil porque con la de cosas que pasan en este capítulo…) pero bueno, el resto de capítulos (3 quedan) son más tranquilitos, por desgracia ¬¬ pero habrá reencuentros y cosas romanticonas de esas que a muchas le gustan. ¡Besicos!


	55. De vuelta a Hogwarts

**¡¡Holitas!**

**Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo que nos acerca al final, en este no pasa nada demasiado importante (de hecho ya no pasa nada demasiado importante jejejejeje) pero supongo que todos queréis ver qué pasa con la memoria de Hermione, qué ocurre con Draquito y cómo se desenlaza el final del ff. **

**Bueno, el título del capítulo habla por sí solo, es el típico capítulo de los finales de los libros de HP XDDDD, donde Harry habla con Dumby y esas cosas. Pensaba traeros el siguiente pero voy a ser mala muajajajajajajaja.**

**Capítulo 55: De vuelta a Hogwarts**

El tiempo apremiaba. Aunque las lágrimas curativas de fénix hubieran cerrado la herida de Malfoy, ambos sabían que necesitaría cuidados mágicos. El chico, aunque inconsciente, seguía vomitando sangre, pero al menos habían conseguido algo más de tiempo para volver a Hogwarts.

El colgante de plata colgaba del cuello de Draco, y tanto Harry como Ron supieron que esta vez no les iba a servir. Seguramente, en aquella habitación repleta de objetos oscuros habría más de un traslador o algún tipo de artilugio que les sirviera para salir de allí, pero ellos lo desconocían y no tenían tiempo suficiente para inspeccionar y averiguar.

Cogieron a Draco y Hermione y decidieron salir del oscuro sótano. Cuando salían por la puerta, Harry miró hacia atrás. El panorama que dejaban resultaba dantesco, la habitación estaba casi destrozada, además de que el suelo estaba cubierto de cadáveres. Por primera vez desde que había empezado todo aquello, Harry sintió el temor, la consecuencia de sus actos. Había matado a una persona con la maldición asesina. La idea de acabar en Azkaban cayó sobre él tan súbitamente que le dejó helado. No dijo nada, pero subió al piso de arriba con un terrible pesar sobre su conciencia.

Sabían que se encontraban en la mansión Malfoy, pero no sabían en qué lugar se ubicaba.

- Harry… esto de ser animago es tan nuevo para mi… si hubiera sido más rápido podría haberme aparecido en el despacho de Dumbledore para avisar y…- se disculpó Ron.

- No te lamentes, Ron. Lo importante es que al final todo ha salido relativamente bien.- dijo Harry.- Pero…un momento…¡es verdad!

Harry recordó como en varias ocasiones Fawkes había aparecido de la nada. Supuso que esa era otra de las cualidades de los fénix.

- Podrías aparecer en el despacho de Dumbledore y decirle que estamos aquí.- dijo Harry, pero Ron le miraba medio sonriendo.

Se encontraban en la sala principal de la mansión, lujosamente decorada, y Ron le señalaba algo.

- Creo que es mucho más fácil.- dijo Ron señalando la chimenea central del salón.- Polvos flu.

- Claro, polvos flu.- dijo Harry pensando en la obviedad de la situación.- Estoy tan aturdido por todo lo que ha pasado que… me complico yo solo las cosas. Menos mal que tu tienes la mente despejada.

Harry entró en la chimenea cogiendo a Draco y dijo "despacho de Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts" a la vez que echaba sobre sus pies un puñado de polvos flu.

El viaje a través de la red flu se le hizo eterno. Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore. El director hablaba con los retratos de antiguos profesores de Hogwarts cuando Harry llegó sosteniendo a Draco.

- ¡¡Harry!- dijo Dumbledore alegrado de verle allí, pero al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Draco cambió de expresión- ¿Qué le pasó a Malfoy?

Al instante, Ron y Hermione aparecieron también en el despacho. Harry había supuesto que Dumbledore trataba de encontrarles cuando hablaba con los retratos. Lo más seguro era que aunque no se hubieran ausentado durante más de dos o tres horas, alguien les habría echado en falta y habrían alertado a Dumbledore.

- Profesor, es muy urgente, Malfoy está gravemente herido aunque las lágrimas de fénix hayan servido para darnos tiempo creo que necesita atención médica.- dijo Harry.

Dumbledore miró a Fawkes, que se sostenía sobre su percha dorada. Había estado allí durante todo el día.

- Fawkes no se ha movido de aquí.- dijo Dumbledore con una ligera duda.

Harry pensó que era más urgente solucionar el estado de Draco que anunciar la derrota de Voldemort. Le contó resumidamente lo que había ocurrido desde que abandonaron Hogwarts. Dumbledore le miraba con una expresión serena, pero Harry, que tantas veces había visto la mirada escrutadora de Dumbledore, podía adivinar el sentimiento de satisfacción hacia él que se escondía tras las gafas de media luna. Dumbledore sabía que llegado el momento, Harry sería capaz de actuar como debía, sabía que no le defraudaría, y también sabía que mantener el secreto de su origen hasta última hora sería un punto a su favor. De este modo, las palabras de Sirius y el reciente descubrimiento de Harry estarían latentes y frescas en la mente de Harry, de forma muy distinta a si Harry hubiera sabido la verdad años atrás. También supo a qué se debía la expresión de temor y nerviosismo que teñía el rostro de Harry.

- No te preocupes, Harry, todo saldrá bien.- dijo Dumbledore con una mirada tranquilizadora.- Lo importante ahora es ocuparse de Malfoy y Hermione.

Dumbledore mandó a Harry y Ron a la enfermería, aunque ellos no tenían heridas graves, necesitarían algún que otro cuidado leve y descanso, mucho descanso. Como había ocurrido otras veces, Dumbledore sabía que no era el momento para un interrogatorio exhaustivo. Lo que necesitaba saber por el momento, lo sabía.

Mandó llamar a Snape, ya que Draco era casi como si fuera su hijo, y ahora que había quedado completamente huérfano, no tenía a nadie más que se ocupara de él. Snape y Dumbledore llevaron a Draco a San Mungo, donde le dejaron ingresado y al cuidado de prestigiosos sanadores.

También se ocuparon de Hermione. La maldición de silencio había quedado rota después de la muerte de Lucius, quien la había conjurado sobre ella. Hermione debería quedar en la enfermería hasta que Snape preparara una poción que la hiciera volver en si. La maldición que Lucius le había echado cuando trataba de escapar con Draco era una maldición muy usada por los mortífagos para dejar fuera de juego a sus oponentes y muy difícil de contrarrestar, claro que, por suerte, el pasado como mortífago de Snape jugó a favor de Hermione en esta ocasión.

Pasó la noche hasta que pudieron dar a Hermione la poción que la haría revivir y fue entonces cuando la chica despertó de sus pesadillas en la enfermería de Hogwarts, totalmente desorientada.

Harry y Ron, que se encontraban bien, acudieron al grito de socorro de Hermione, que la despertó en la enfermería. Después de preguntar varias cosas a su amiga comprendieron que aunque estuviera consciente, seguía sin tener recuerdo alguno de su vida en el mundo mágico. La Nimbus 2001 estaba al lado de su cama. Aquel objeto que había sido el traslador que la llevó hasta la mansión Malfoy, y que aún así, ella no quiso dejar atrás en su huida junto a Draco. Ron la había cogido cuando salieron de allí, confiando en que tal vez hiciera recuperar algún recuerdo en la vacía mente de Hermione.

En seguida, la señora Pomfrey fue a llamar a Dumbledore, y transcurridos unos minutos, el director estaba de vuelta en la enfermería decidido a ocuparse de Hermione.

-Profesor, Hermione no recuerda nada, ni siquiera a nosotros.- dijo Harry alertado.

Hermione, que estaba aún aturdida por las pesadillas que había tenido pareció reaccionar. A fin de cuentas, ahora se trataba de una simple muggle y no creía que las pesadillas que había tenido hubieran ocurrido realmente. Lo poco que podía recordar fue el periodo de tiempo desde que Lucius le borró la memoria hasta que trató de escapar con Draco. Pero ese breve periodo de tiempo era demasiado extraño para ser real.

-Un momento…si que me acuerdo de vosotros. ¡Estabais en mi sueño! ¿Cómo es posible si no os conozco? Vosotros aparecisteis de la nada…- dijo Hermione pensando que aquello era algo muy raro.- y también otro chico rubio. Y un hombre mató a una mujer que llegó al lugar donde me tenían secuestrada…- Hermione fue bajando el tono de voz al pensar que la tomarían por loca por decir todas aquellas tonterías.- No me hagais caso, sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

-No, Hermione, no ha sido una pesadilla.- dijo Dumbledore y la chica le miró con los ojos desorbitados, sin comprender cómo aquello podía haber sido real.- te han borrado la memoria, por eso no lo comprendes.

Hermione se rió al oir aquello. ¿Borrar la memoria? Eso era algo realmente absurdo, a los seres humanos no se les podía borrar la memoria como si fueran un simple ordenador.

-¿Podrá recuperar la memoria?- preguntó Ron.

- Ron, el hechizo desmemorizante es algo muy serio, casi siempre irreversible.-explicó Dumbledore ante la desilusionada mirada de los chicos.- Por algo es un método usado para borrar permanentemente los recuerdos de alguien, como por ejemplo cuando un muggle ha presenciado algo que pondría en peligro la seguridad del mundo mágico. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea imposible de deshacer.

Harry y Ron se miraron esperanzados, en el fondo estaban seguros de que Dumbledore sabría como solucionar aquello.

-Sólo un mago poderoso puede hacer volver esos recuerdos, aunque existen métodos, como los usados en San Mungo, que permiten que el afectado recupere la memoria, es un proceso muy lento y no siempre se consigue la recueperación completa.- siguió explicando Dumbledore.

Pero para aquel momento, Harry y Ron ya no escuchaban la explicación. No les interesaba los métodos que usaran en San Mungo.

-Pero usted es un mago muy poderoso, seguro que puede ayudar a Hermione.- contestó Harry.

Dumbledore le sonrió. Por supuesto que Albus Dumbledore era un mago muy poderoso, no había lugar a dudas, pero también era un mago muy modesto y se limitó a sonreir a Harry como respuesta a su pregunta.

Sin decir nada más, Dumbledore sacó su varita. Hermione lo miró asustada, y luego dirigió hacia Ron y Harry la misma mirada temerosa. Hermione trató de levantarse de la cama, pero sus amigos la retuvieron. Ya era tarde para escapar, puesto que Dumbledore había comenzado a murmurar un largo y complicado hechizo. Hermione entonces se quedó quieta, veía cómo una especie de hebras plateadas salían de la varita de aquel viejo que se introducían en su cabeza. No era algo doloroso, pensó la extrañada Hermione, pero sí era muy raro lo que de pronto sucedía en su mente. Veía imágenes de situaciones que no recordaba haber vivido jamás, pero todas se sucedían tan rápido que no le daba tiempo a preguntarse qué era aquello que veía cuando otra de las imágenes volvía a sorprenderla.

Aquel proceso duró mucho rato debido a que no era un hecho aislado lo que Hermione había olvidado, sino siete años de vida en el mundo mágico. Las imágenes representaban en orden inverso lo que Hermione no recordaba, de forma que la última imagen que se formó en su mente fue la del momento en que recibió la carta de Hogwarts. Durante todo ese tiempo, Dumbledore no dejó de murmurar el hechizo, las hebras plateadas simbolizaban los recuerdos, de la misma forma que los recuerdos podían ser sacados para meterlos dentro de un pensadero, un mago poderoso como Dumbledore, podía crear recuerdos vírgenes que una vez dentro de la mente de la persona afectada se grabaran con aquello que la mente había olvidado, pero que no había podido ser borrado del subconsciente.

Cuando el último recuerdo se había desvanecido y Hermione pudo volver a la realidad se sintió enormemente cansada, con la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Entonces, por orden de Dumbledore, la señora Pomfrey le suministró una poción para dormir.

En cuanto la chica tomó la poción, cayó profundamente dormida a los pocos minutos.

- ¿Cuándo despierte lo recordará todo?- preguntó Harry.

- No.- respondió Dumbledore.- Es necesario que duerma, pues durante el sueño se suceden importantes funciones que ayudan a afianzar cosas y olvidar otras, es una especie de clasificación natural. Cuando Hermione despierte recordará casi todo, aunque es posible que pasen varios días hasta que haya recuperado completamente la memoria.

Igualmente, aquello resultaba una noticia maravillosa.

- Ahora, Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo, acompáñame a mi despacho.- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry le siguió algo impaciente por saber qué ocurriría con él. No es que tuviera miedo, porque la mirada y las palabras de Dumbledore eran cordiales, tampoco le importaba tener que volver a contar, esta vez con más detalle, lo que ocurrió, lo único que le dejaba un amargo sabor era la sombra de Azkaban, que no se había borrado de su mente desde que tomó conciencia de sus actos.

Una vez dentro del despacho de Dumbledore, éste le invitó a tomar asiento. Entonces se acordó de algo que le hizo impacientarse. Sólo había pasado un día desde sucedió todo, pero no había visto a Sirius. La mayor parte del día lo había pasado durmiendo, preocupándose de Hermione o recibiendo visitas de sus compañeros y no le había dado tiempo a echar de menos la presencia de Sirius en la enfermería.

- Profesor…¿Sirius está bien?- preguntó Harry antes de que comenzara la conversación.

- Por supuesto ¿qué te hace pensar que algo le ha ocurrido a Sirius?- contestó Dumbledore.

Harry dudó. Lo que Harry temía era que el ministerio hubiera descubierto que le había estado enseñando a utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables. Una vez más, como tantas otras, Harry se guardó su secreto.

- Nada, es sólo que me extraño no haberle visto.- contestó Harry, a lo que Dumbledore le sonrió. Estaba claro que el profesor le conocía demasiado bien.

- No te preocupes, Sirius está en el ministerio, aún eres menor de edad y él es tu tutor y quien debe responder por ti.- dijo Dumbledore.

- ¡¡No irán a mandarle a Azkaban por mi culpa, otra vez!- dijo Harry alarmado.

- No van a enviar a nadie a Azkaban, al menos eso creemos.- dijo Dumbledore, pero tuvo que aclarar algo ante la mirada de confusión de Harry.- El único que puede tener problemas con la justicia es Draco Malfoy, esperamos que cuando se recupere pueda explicar por si mismo lo ocurrido. Lleva la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, supongo que ya lo sabes.

- Pero él es inocente.- dijo Harry.- Luchó junto a nosotros por salvar a Hermione, él fue quien nos ayudó a encontrarla, y yo le incité a usar el Avada Kedavra contra su padre…

- Ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte. Todo se solucionará. Además, tanto el profesor Snape como yo le ayudaremos si se presenta algún problema. Harry, lo que ocurrió en la masión Malfoy no habría sido muy distinto a si hubieran sido los aurores quienes hubieran luchado contra los mortífagos.

Harry comprendió que si en lugar de ellos, hubieran sido los aurores quienes lucharon contra Lucius y Voldemort, el uso del Avada Kedavra habría estado permitido en defensa propia.

- Claro que algo es muy distinto en este caso. Vosotros fuisteis quienes descubristeis el plan y quienes les plantásteis cara. Y gracias a vuestra actuación, el mundo mágico se ha visto liberado de la amenaza de Voldemort.- respondió Dumbledore, mostrándole un ejemplar de El Profeta.

Era el número de ese mismo día, en cuya portada había una foto de Harry (de algunos años atrás) y un titular que decía "El niño que venció a Voldemort". Harry sonrió. Ya no sería más el niño que sobrevivió, sino el niño que venció, y ahora que Voldemort ya no existía le resultó irónico que la gente no tuviera miedo de pronunciar su nombre.

- Siempre has sido un héroe, y ahora mucho más. Tendrás que acostumbrarte.- dijo Dumbledore.

Seguía mirando el resto del periódico, el número trataba enteramente sobre él y Voldemort, recordando antiguos encuentros y relatando de forma concisa lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

- ¿Cómo saben lo que pasó?¿cómo saben que yo era el único que podía acabar con Voldemort?- preguntó Harry extrañado. Empezaba a pensar que todo el mundo había sabido siempre aquello que él había estado ignorando hasta hacía pocas semanas.

- Sirius y yo se lo contamos, omitiendo algunas cosas, claro. Sabiendo la verdad nadie podrá culparte de nada sino admirarte.- contestó Dumbledore.

Harry sintió de pronto como la presión se desvanecía, pero otro sentimiento empezó a turbarle en su repentina tranquilidad. Él no quería ser el eterno héroe, no quería ser alabado ni admirado, tan sólo quería llevar una vida normal, alejada de magos tenebrosos y recuerdos del pasado.

- He recibido una carta de la escuela de aurores donde proponen tu ingreso.- dijo Dumbledore.

- Pero…para eso tendré que aprobar todos los Éxtasis requeridos- dijo Harry.

- No es necesario, te admitirían aunque no sacaras ni un Éxtasis.- dijo Dumbledore.

Se quedó pensativo. No quería ser auror. Es cierto que le llamaba la atención además de que estaba seguro de que tenía cualidades para ello, pero él quería liberarse de ese lastre. No quería que nuevamente todo el mundo mágico pusiera sus expectativas en él. Luego se acordó de Hermione. Ella sí quería ser auror y se había estado preparando duramente para el examen de ingreso.

- Quiero llevar una vida normal.- respondió Harry.

- Está bien, si eso es lo que te haría feliz.- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

- Te preguntarás por qué se te ocultó durante tanto tiempo la verdad de tu conexión con Voldemort.- dijo Dumbledore, y Harry volvió a asentir.- Tenías que descubrirlo por ti mismo, si te lo hubiera dicho nada más llegar a Hogwarts habrías estado presionado al saberlo, habrías estado en una casa que no deseabas y no habrías podido desarrollarte como mago con normalidad. La verdad llegó a ti en el momento en que tenías la madurez suficiente para aceptarla. Por eso, cuando tuviste la visión a principios de curso, supe que este año sería un año lleno de revelaciones, tu propia inquietud te haría averiguar. Se que pediste ayuda a Sirius para preparte y me pareció bien. Después de que te atacaran, Sirius acudió a verme y decidió que era el momento de revelarte la unica parte del secreto que no habías averiguado, si bien ya te había dado algunas pistas. ¿Qué habría pasado si en lugar de habertelo dicho hace unas semanas hubiera sido hace años? Posiblemente no te acordarías en el momento adecuado. Era muy importante que lo tuvieras reciente, para recordar cada sutil matiz de lo que Sirius te dijo.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Aún así cometió el error de no acordarse cuando mató al falso Voldemort, y ahora se alegraba de no haberlo sabido mucho antes, tal vez no lo habría tenido presente después de cometer ese error y todo habría tenido un desenlace muy diferente.

- Eres una persona noble, y nunca dudé de que harías lo correcto en el momento oportuno. Siempre tuve confianza en ti.- dijo Dumbledore.

Cuando Harry se disponía a salir del despacho, Dumbledore habló nuevamente.

- Si Gryffindor hubiera ganado la copa de quidditch tendría que habérsela quitado por utilizar poción multijugos. Pero ganó Slytherin, así que nadie tiene por qué enterarse.- dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se fue del despacho con una sonrisa.

**Supongo que muchos de vosotros habréis visto que ahora han puesto una cosa para responder los reviews de gente que esté registrada, voy a probarlo a ver qué tal va, así que os responderé de esa forma a los que me mandasteis el review log-in, espero que me digáis si va bien y eso por si mejor vuelvo a la manera tradicional XDDDD.**

**Ahora respondo algunas preguntillas generales que me hacéis:**

**- Si voy a escribir otro Draco/Hermione:**

**No, no voy a escribir más de esta pareja, se me agotaron los argumentos con este ff XDDDD, y bueno, sé que es una pareja con mucha aceptación (nada más que hay que ver los hits de este ff en comparación con los otros míos) pero resulta que claro, cuando empecé en esto de los ff pues era la pareja de moda (sigue siéndolo de todas formas) y me llamó mucho la atención, pero ahora que llevo más tiempo escribiendo hay otras tramas y otros personajes que me atraen mucho más para escribir XDDD (la familia Black y los mortífagos). Esto no quita que no escriba nada de Draco, concretamente estoy pensando hacer un mini ff de 3 caps donde aparece Draco, aunque no sea personaje principal, pero tenía que escribir sobre él después del 6º XDDDDD.**

**- Si voy a escribir una continuación de este ff:**

**Tampoco. XDDD. El ff creo que ya queda suficientemente cerrado. De todos modos, creo que os gustará el capítulo final, trata de lo que pasa con ellos después de Hogwarts y un breve reencuentro años después, espero satisfacer con eso vuestra curiosidad ;-D**

**Gracias por los reviews a: Nulka90, EugeBlack, adri, romina, moony, andyM, lady lathenia, danybel, AlejaM, Herminwg, pachi, Ferry Moon, amsp14 y sora angel. Y ya os digo, a los que me dejasteis review firmado os voy a contestar por el "método nuevo" a ver qué tal es XDDDDD (decidme si os llega o lo que sea).**

**Nulka90:** pos nada, aquí sigo rauda y veloz XDDD, pos si, Lucius maligno maligno, pero al final acabó mal como debía ser (y eso que me gustan los malos, pero este ff es demasiado políticamente correcto ;-D) ¡Besitos!

**Adri:** Me alegra que te guste mi ff ;-) me parece que tu review salió cortado porque la última frase está incompleta (cosas que pasan con esta pagina últimamente ¬¬) al ff le quedan dos capítulos nada más ¡ya termina! Y ya verás como todo acaba bien, tu tranquila por draco y hermione ¡Besitos!

**Romina:** Gracias por tus felicitaciones XDD (me sonrojo) y ya ves, prontito, justo a al semana de haber publicado el anterior, es que hay que darle tiempo a la gente para que lo lea ¡Besitos!

**Moony:** Me alegra que te guste! Es genial ver que a la gente le gusta tu trabajo XDDD. ¡Besitos!

**AndyM:** pues si, ya se acaba, y no creas, a mi también me da pena snif snif, pero bueno, yo voy a seguir escribiendo aunque no sea de Draco y Hermione, así que te gusta como escribo pues te animo a que leas otros ff míos. Ya respondí antes a tu pregunta, pero bueno, lo hago otra vez, no voy a hacer continuación, pero el último capítulo es como un ¿qué sucedió después? Así en plan resumen, espero que satisfaga tu curiosidad ;-D ¡besitos!

**Lady Lathenia: **Gracias por pasarte! Y sí, ya se acaba también aquí, y para qué negarlo, ha tenido mucha más aceptación aquí que en el foro XDDDD. Yo a veces también me sorprendo de cómo conseguí atar todo al final XDDD, había muchas cosas que ni las tenía pensadas y se me ocurrieron así de repente. Bueno, guapa, es un gusto saludarte sobre todo sabiendo que ya habías leído el ff ¡todo un honor para mi! Muchos besitos.

**Danybel:** Sips, a draquito lo "atravesaron" XDDD sería muy típico de tus ff muajajajajaja. ¿subiste el ff que era para mi? Ohh ¿Cuál? Creo que no vi la alerta ¬¬ Como no, tu siempre accidentada, si por algo te di el premio aquel de la que tenía más mala suerte XDDDD (oh ¡noticia! No se si te acuerdas de la novia pendón de Chaz, ¡pos está preñada! Arrrgggg, creo que me estoy desenamorando ¬¬, suerte que siempre me quedará Siri-boy XDDD) ¡Besitos!

**Pachi:** pues aquí la tienes, rapidito jejeje, y ya faltan solo dos capítulos para cachar en qué termina XDDD (me hace gracia el término "cachar" jejeje) ¡Besitos!


	56. Reencuentros

**¡Holitas!**

**Bueno, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo T.T jo, me va a dar mucha penica acabarlo ya la semana que viene. ¡Os voy a echar de menos! (Ak se pone sentimental)**

**Como ya imaginaréis, este capítulo tiene ya poco de trascendental, aunque creo que os gustará (un tanto empalagosillo jejejeje), sobre todo a los súper fans de Draco y Hermione. Así que no os cuento más y luego ya os comento cosillas.**

**Capítulo 56: Reencuentros**

Al día siguiente, Harry y Ron volvieron a la enfermería cuando les avisaron de que Hermione había despertado. Llegaron corriendo y encontraron a una Hermione totalmente histérica. Los chicos se miraron confundidos al verla, pensando en que algo tenía que haber salido mal.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó Hermione nada más verles entrar.

- Lunes.- contestó Ron.

- Oh, dios mío.- dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama para salir corriendo de allí.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué me pasa¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos¡Es lunes! Sólo queda una semana para los Éxtasis. Y estoy tratando de hacer memoria y no me acuerdo de muchas cosas que estudié.- dijo Hermione.

Harry y Ron se miraron, pero esta vez sabían que todo iba perfectamente, Hermione volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

- Además, hoy es Lunes, Draco y yo tenemos el examen del castigo, aunque no me acuerdo bien qué materia entraba…- dijo Hermione.- Tengo que preguntarle si ha acabado él el trabajo.

- Hermione, Draco no está en Hogwarts.- respondió Harry.

- ¿No¿Dónde está entonces?- preguntó Hermione.

Ella no llegó a ver lo que le había pasado a Draco porque para entonces la maldición de Lucius ya la había dejado inconsciente.

- Está en San Mungo.- dijo Ron.

- ¿Pero se pondrá bien?- dijo Hermione muy asustada.

- Eso creemos.- dijo Harry.- Mira, Hermione, ya sabemos todo lo que ocurrió. Draco fue quien nos llevó hasta ti gracias al traslador que tu creaste en el colgante. También sabemos lo de la maldición de silencio…

- Sentimos mucho haberte juzgado tan mal.- dijo Ron.

- Draco es un buen chico, y te quiere mucho, eso es lo único que debe importarnos si él te hace feliz.- dijo Harry.

Hermione se sentía emocionada limpiándose las lágrimas. Había sufrido tanto…Había mentido tanto…

- Nosotros también te queremos.- dijeron Harry y Ron.

Hermione extendió los brazos y los dos chicos se abrazaron a ella mientras ya no podía contener las lágrimas de felicidad que descargaban toda la presión y tristeza que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los meses.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado ese curso, y también le contaron la parte que ella se había perdido al estar inconsciente. No pudo evitar sentirse alegrada al saber que Draco había acabado con Lucius.

- ¡Ron¡eres un animago!- exclamó Hermione muy sorprendida cuando le contaron que había sanado a Draco.

- Sí.- dijo Ron bastante ruborizado.

Como tantas otras cosas, le explicaron también las clases de animagia que Sirius les había dado.

- ¡Qué rabia¡Y yo me lo perdí!- dijo Hermione, y los tres rieron continuando con las anécdotas de aquel curso.

Hermione salió definitivamente de la enfermería para incorporarse a las clases. Al ver que la chica estaba bastante preocupada por los Éxtasis y por Draco, Dumbledore habló con ella para tranquilizarla. Le dijo que Draco se encontraba en buenas manos y que no tardaría en volver a Hogwarts completamente recuperado, además de aclararle que sólo tendría que esperar un día o dos para recuperar la memoria completamente, no debía preocuparse por aquello que creía haber estudiado y que no recordaba.

Lo que quedaba de semana, lo pasaron estudiando día y noche. Los alumnos de séptimo curso estaban muy nerviosos por los inminentes exámenes, tanto que un día después de enterarse de que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort ya se habían acabado los interrogatorios a los que sometían a los chicos cuando se los encontraban por los pasillos o en las clases. Tal y como había dicho Dumbledore, la memoria de Hermione se recuperó totalmente un par de días después.

Hermione pasaba los días estudiando, pero también esperando a que Draco volviera a Hogwarts. Tenía tanto que contarle y tanto de lo que disculparse que el remordimiento no la dejaba vivir tranquila.

El domingo, el día antes de que comenzaran los exámenes, Hermione recibió una lechuza mientras estudiaba en su dormitorio. Salió impaciente a recoger la nota que llevaba en la pata y la tinta se emborronó cuando las lágrimas de felicidad de Hermione cayeron sobre el trozo de papel.

"Reúnete conmigo esta noche en el aula de Adivinación a las 11. Te quiero. Draco Malfoy"

Hermione no cabía en si de la felicidad. Estaba impaciente por verle, más aún cuando sabía que Draco ya estaba en Hogwarts. El resto del día lo pasó haciendo como si estudiaba, pero los Éxtasis se habían borrado momentáneamente de su pensamiento. No le había contado a nadie lo suyo con Malfoy, El profeta no había dicho nada sobre eso, tan sólo que Draco estuvo aquel día en la mansión Malfoy junto a Harry y Ron. Y prefería que siguiera siendo un secreto, ahora que no tenía que esconderse de Harry y Ron, ni de Lucius, le resultaba divertido mantener la sorpresa. Estaba ansiosa por ver la cara de Parvati y Lavender cuando se enteraran.

Draco había llegado esa misma tarde a Hogwarts, acompañado de Snape, pero no venían solos. Pansy Parkinson, que llevaba tiempo ingresada en San Mungo también se había recuperado, aunque el recuerdo del interrogatorio al que fue sometida seguía borrado de su mente. Durante el trayecto, la chica no cruzó palabra con Draco. Aún guardaba rencor hacia él, por sus desprecios y por ponerla en ridículo delante del colegio.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Pansy se fue directamente a la sala común de Slytherin, y Snape y Draco se quedaron solos en medio del vestíbulo.

- Si quieres te acompaño a la sala común.- dijo Snape.

- No, gracias. Tengo algo importante que hacer.- respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

Snape comprendió. No tenía más remedio que aceptar que su ahijado amaba a la repelente de Granger, después de todo había arriesgado su vida por ella e incluso había acabado con Lucius. Le pareció algo digno de admiración, algo que él se lamentaba no haber hecho hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Si él hubiera actuado como lo había hecho Draco, enfrentándose a lo que hiciera falta por defender su amor, tal vez Akasha no habría muerto, y ahora formarían una familia normal, o tal vez, los dos habrían sido castigados con la muerte, pero aquello era algo que nunca podría saber, al haberse acobardado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Después de ir a la lechucería y mandar una lechuza a Hermione, fue hasta la sala común. Cuando entró, casi todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacia él, alegrados de que se encontraran bien, aunque había un grupo que no le hizo caso. Sin duda, aquellos se sentían decepcionados por su actuación en la victoria de Potter frente al señor tenebroso. Todos eran hijos de mortífagos, por supuesto, como Crabbe y Goyle, que ni siquiera se acercaron a preguntarle. Los demás chicos, como Stuart Bennigton y Adam Townsend le abrumaban a preguntas, pero él no las escuchaba. Seguía con la mirada fija en aquellos que había creído sus amigos durante años. Ahora pensarían que era un traidor, o que tal vez, ya que el señor tenebroso había sido derrotado, ya no les serviría para nada su amistad. Vio como Pansy abrazaba a Goyle,y sonrió al pensar que al menos el filtro de amor sirvió para algo. Se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, dejando atrás a los demás con la palabra en la boca. Había alguien con quien quería hablar, alguien frente a quien tenía que disculparse, alguien quien creía en la verdadera amistad, no como aquellos traidores de Crabbe y Goyle.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio de los chicos, encontró allí a Harry. Los dos sonrieron al verse, y Harry se levantó de su cama, donde estaba sentado, para saludarle.

- ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Harry.

- Bien, ya estoy bien.- respondió Draco.- Potter, quiero darte las gracias por haberme ayudado cuando estaba a punto de morir, si no llega a ser por ti…

- No, soy yo quien debe darte las gracias.- dijo Harry.- Gracias a ti encontramos a Hermione. Ahora me alegro de que tu amor por Hermione salvara las diferencias que tenías con nosotros. No entendía qué era lo que Hermione veía en ti, pues yo sólo podía ver cosas negativas, pero comprendo que ella encontró en ti lo que nosotros nunca pudimos ver. Espero que seais muy felices, y no es que yo sea nada de Hermione, pero teneis mi aprobación.

Harry sonrió, y Draco también lo hizo. Harry tendió su mano, en señal de que todo quedaba aclarado entre ellos dos. Draco estrechó la mano de Harry, pero seguidamente le dio un fuerte y amistoso abrazo.

Impaciente, esperó hasta la hora en que había quedado con Hermione en el aula de Adivinación, incluso fue hacia allá antes de tiempo. Tenía muchas ganas de verla, de abrazarla, de besarla sin que ya ningún obstáculo se interpusiera entre su amor. Cuando avanzó por las escaleras del último piso apreció una figura entre la oscuridad que rápidamente se levantó y corrió escaleras abajo, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Hermione también hacía rato que le estaba esperando. No veía llegar la hora en que volviera a verle, con sus recuerdos completamente restablecidos.

Se abrazó a él con desesperación y ternura, como si fuera el último abrazo cuando en realidad era el primero de una nueva etapa de sus vidas, una etapa en la que ya no tenían que esconderse y en la que podían proclamar a los cuatro vientos su amor verdadero libremente. Ambos sabían los duros momentos que habían pasado por defender su relación, y lo habían conseguido superando todas las adversidades. Ya no había nada que pudiera separarles.

Draco tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Hermione, se miraban fíjamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que aún conservaban un halo de la amargura sufrida tenían ahora un brillo sobrenatural, las lágrimas cristalinas que se agolpaban en ellos reflejaban todo el amor que había sido contenido por la obligación. Sin saberlo, el plan de Lucius para separarles lo único que había conseguido era que su amor creciera frente al infortunio de los hechos.

- Te quiero.- dijo Draco besándola en la frente.

- Te quiero.- dijo Hermione besándole en la mejilla.

Draco la besó en ambas mejillas, mojándose los labios con la sal de sus lágrimas, la besó en los párpados, la besó en la barbilla en una sucesión de besos dulces y tiernos que cubrieron sus rostros hasta detenerse y mirarse antes de que sus labios se rozasen.

Habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde la última vez que pudieron sentir sus labios unidos, que esta vez volvieron a sentir un escalofrío en sus cuerpos, como si nunca hubiera existido beso alguno antes de ese.

La suave piel de sus labios se tocaban apenas en un roce. Todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido, sólo estaban ellos dos, mientras sus cuerpos sentían que acusaban multitud de sensaciones. La tranquilidad de saber que nada se interpondría entre ellos hizo que que el beso les hiciera sentir en una nube, sus cuerpos flaqueando liberados de tensiones con sus labios como único elemento sustentante. Sus labios, mojados del sabor salado de las lágrimas, se abrieron, sus lenguas cálidas se encontraron en un leve roce transfiriéndose una placentera corriente eléctrica entre ellas, acariciaron sus labios en un toque suave para luego encontrarse de nuevo, enredándose lentamente, explorando cada milímetro de sus bocas como si fuera un lugar desconocido, entregándose a un juego cada vez más apasionado. Sentían al calor de sus cuerpos, acumulado y por fin liberado de la prisión invisible donde habían tenido que encerrarlo. Se besaban con dolorosa pasión, liberada y fogosa, se mordían ligeramente, la piel de sus cuellos se amorataba en respuesta al desenfreno de sus besos, sus manos escapaban a la razón reconociendo sus cuerpos como si buscaran en ellos algo nuevo que no conocían.

Sin separarse un segundo subieron las escaleras tropezando fundidos en su abrazo de deseo. El aula de Adivinación, escenario habitual de sus encuentros, parecía esperarles con un rayo plateado iluminando el centro de la habitación. El ambiente era cálido y agradable y el aroma usual que otras veces les había parecido empalagoso, ahora les agradaba al transportarles a sus anteriores noches de pasión. Iban dejando un reguero de prendas a sus espaldas hasta llegar frente a la chimenea, ahora apagada.

La piel de Hermione se erizó al contacto de las caricias de Draco. Él la observó, la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre ella haciéndola brillar, arrancando débiles destellos a su piel como una piedra preciosa. Sonrió. Ella era su joya más precidada. No le importó que Hermione estuviera mucho más delgada que la última vez que la había visto, su cuerpo, antes delgado pero de sensuales curvas, ahora se veía frágil y débil. Pero su tacto era el mismo, suave y aterciopelado, su sabor era el mismo, dulce y húmedo, sus respuestas a sus caricias eran las mismas, susurrantes y placenteras.

Ella abrió los ojos al notar que Draco se alejaba. Fue hasta donde había quedado olvidada su túnica, cerca de la entrada a la habitación, y volvió a agacharse junto a ella con el colgante de plata en la mano. Ambos se sonrieron, no hacía falta que dijeran nada porque habían aprendido a leer en sus ojos, no habían tenido más remedio que aprender el lenguaje de las miradas cuando las palabras estaban atadas por una maldición. Hermione se incorporó sobre sus codos y Draco le colocó de nuevo el colgante, retirándole cuidadosamente el pelo de su cuello. La D y la H engarzadas con serpientes se veían más bonitas si cabía sobre la piel de su escote, que se movía sobre la respiración algo acelerada producto de la excitación.

- ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia?- preguntó Draco inocentemente.

- Nunca he dejado de serlo.- respondió Hermione rodeándole con sus brazos, atrayéndole hacia ella, notando la calidez de su cuerpo, aparentemente frío, sobre el suyo.

Recorrieron sus cuerpos con besos y caricias, deslizándose sobre perlas de sudor que envolvían sus pieles, surgidas espontáneamente de la condensación de la pasión al ser liberada. Con suaves caricias rozó la reciente cicatriz que Draco guardaba entre sus costillas. La besó y acarició con cuidado, aún estaba reciente, pero estaba cerrada al igual que su pasado. La besó y acarició con un nudo en la garganta por saber que aquel rosado trozo de piel casi se lo arrebata de su lado. Luego, siguió el camino que la llevaría a su antebrazo, besó la Marca, notando un calor psicológico sobre sus labios al hacerlo.

Mucho tiempo había pensado en cómo habría sido su relación con Draco si él hubiera sido un chico normal, pero notando el calor en sus labios al besar la Marca supo que si Draco no hubiera sido como es, no estaría con él. Ella lo amaba tal y como era, un Malfoy, alguien que tras una máscara de poder y altanería escondía la frustración y la debilidad, un Slytherin, un valiente que se había opuesto a todo por ella, un mortífago por obligación, un hijo humillado que había sido capaz de acabar con su padre por defender su amor…Ese era el Draco Malfoy a quien ella amaba, si tan sólo algo de eso hubiera sido cambiado de él, quizás no estaría en ese momento entregándole su cuerpo, enamorada.

Se entregaron a una pasión tierna pero urgente, desenfrenada pero con la calma de disfrutar cada segundo, hasta que cayeron rendidos uno junto al otro, abrazados.

Draco acariciaba el rostro y el pelo de Hermione, mirándola con dulzura. Era lo más bello que le había pasado en su vida. Aquella a quien había odiado durante años yacía junto a él, empapada de deseo desatado, cálida como su corazón, que latía aún acelerado. Ella había hecho que encontrara un rumbo en su vida, descubriera la verdad que tanto tiempo le habían ocultado tras falsos ideales, revelara su verdadera personalidad reprimida. Ella había hecho que se descubriese a si mismo y que descubriese que el amor no entiende de sangre, casas o ideas.

- Siento mucho no haberte contado lo de la poción multijugos.- dijo Hermione, que se sentía un poco arrepentida por ello.

- Shhh, el pasado ya está olvidado, ahora miraremos al futuro.- la acalló Draco posando un dedo sobre sus labios.- Los dos sabemos ya la historia completa y seguimos amándonos igual o más que antes ¿no?

Hermione sonrió. Había cosas de las que le apetecía hablar con Draco, pero también sabía que el momento estaba aún demasiado reciente. Quería saber cómo se sentía después de haber quedado huérfano, qué esperaba de la vida, aunque entendía que no quisiera hablar de ello, él quería mucho a su madre y la había visto morir a manos de su propio padre. Estaba segura de que la incertidumbre sobre el juicio al que iba a tener que ser sometido después de haber asesinado a su padre le mantenía algo inquieto y era normal que quisiera olvidar sus preocupaciones mientras estaba junto a ella.

- Mañana son los Éxtasis ¿no estás nerviosa?- dijo Draco con un tono divertido en la voz.

- Un poco, la verdad. Si me hubieran dicho hace meses que iba a sacrificar la última noche de repaso antes de los Éxtasis por estar aquí contigo, no lo habría creído. Pero los éxamenes son algo pasajero, y se que tu no lo eres.- dijo Hermione besándole de nuevo.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Aquí ya por fin Hermione recupera la memoria gracias a la actuación estelar de Dumbledore en el capítulo anterior. Aunque ya fuera evidente, pero Ron y Harry se disculpan con ella, ya que al final comprendieron que la habían juzgado mal ahora que ya saben que Draco no era tan horrible como ellos pensaban. Y bueno, admito que me gusta mucho la escena donde Draco y Harry hacen las paces "oficialmente". Y el reencuentro de Draco y Hermione XDDDD, me dejé llevar por la ilusión de hacerlos volver a estar juntos y creo que me pasé de romanticona, pero bueno, me gustó como quedó.**

**Ahora para el próximo pues ya tendremos el final del curso, y el reencuentro años más tarde.**

**Os cuento que han prohibido ya oficialmente responder reviews ¬¬, la vez anterior probé el método nuevo, pero me gusta más ponerlos aquí (es que soy cotilla y me gusta ver lo que les responden a los demás jejejeje) pero ya no se puede, así que sólo podré responder personalmente a los que me dejaron reviews firmados. Lo siento, de todas formas agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me enviais, pero siendo un poquito Sly y egoísta, no me gustaría que ahora que está acabando el ff con 57 capítulos, me borren la historia por no cumplir las normas.**

**Así que, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: Aleja M, Amsp14, Danybel, Atro, Hermiwg, zephyrpotter, Nulka 90 y Claudia Granger (que me mandó un mensaje privado sobre este ff) ¡Espero que todas las peticiones que me habéis hecho en los reviews se vayan viendo cumplidas!**

**Nos vemos en el último capítulo T.T snif snif.**


	57. Una nueva vida

**¡Holitas!**

**OH, aquí acaba ya el ff. Dios mío, que penica me da, pero bueno, os agradezco mucho todo vuestro apoyo y espero que ahora que está acabado más gente siga leyéndolo. Nunca me cansaré de ver las opiniones de la gente que ha invertido su tiempo leyendo esto.**

**Estoy muy contenta de que le hayáis dado una oportunidad a esta historia, en serio. Éste es el primer ff que escribí y soy consciente de sus carencias, sobre todo al principio. Por supuesto habrá cosas que nos os hayan gustado, o cosas que quizás hubieseis puesto de otra forma, seguramente yo también, ahora que llevo dos años en esto del ff puede que hubiera puesto cosas diferentes, no sé, pero cada vez que leo algún trozo me da nostalgia y tengo que admitir que me gusta como quedó al final, a pesar de que no se tengan en cuenta muchas cosas del 5º y ya ni os digo del 6º, que ya había acabado de escribir la historia cuando me lo leí jejejeje.**

**Después os comento más cositas. Eso sí, os cuento que parte de este capítulo lo escribí mucho antes de acabar el ff (sí, yo como JK que tiene guardado el capítulo final de HP en una cámara de alta seguridad XDDDDD) en su día me replanteé reescribir aquella parte que ya tenía escrita, pero no lo hice, fue como una especie de homenaje a mi evolución como escritora jejejeje.**

**Bueno, sin más, espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 57: Una vida nueva**

La mañana del Lunes amaneció inocente, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada relevante durante el curso que pudiera haber hecho cambiar sus actitudes frente a los Éxtasis. La escena podría haber sido vista sin siquiera advertir la madurez adquirida por los chicos mientras hacían los repasos de última hora en las salas comunes. Todo había pasado y ahora su inminente preocupación eran los exámenes, pero cada uno de ellos guardaba en su interior las numerosas lecciones que les había deparado la vida durante aquellos meses, lecciones más importantes que cualquier mero trámite estudiantil como lo eran el valor de la amistad, del amor y de la verdad.

El Gran comedor aguardaba tal y como lo recordaban de sus pasados Timos, con numerosas mesas orientadas hacia la mesa de los profesores. Ron bromeaba con Hermione en el vestíbulo porque la chica estaba histérica pidiéndole que le preguntara al azar cualquier pregunta del temario. Parvati, cuyo embarazo comenzaba a ser visible, trataba de adivinar junto con Lavender las preguntas del examen mediante un extraño método adivinatorio a base de cartas. Luego de que llegaran los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, Padma se unió al nervioso grupo que ahora formaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, los tres juntos, como siempre habían estado, con su amistad renovada y afianzada. Aunque en todo aquel bullicio había algo diferente, ahora Draco Malfoy ya no se encontraba respaldado por sus inseparables Crabbe y Goyle, estaba solo, pero no le importaba porque tenía aquello que quería y que daba sentido a su vida: Hermione.

La semana de los Éxtasis pasó, los chicos esperaban haber conseguido superar los suficientes Éxtasis para el futuro profesional que habían escogido, aunque no tendrían los resultados hasta unas semanas después. Hermione, como siempre era la que más nerviosa estaba por los resultados, sobre todo porque las calificaciones exigidas para ingresar en la escuela de aurores eran muy estrictas, pero no tuvo ningún problema para realizar los exámenes, su memoria estaba perfectamente, no había olvidado nada de lo que había estudiado a lo largo del curso además de que el castigo que ella y Draco tuvieron que hacer durante todo el curso resultó ser de gran ayuda.

Después de que los exámenes hubieran acabado todos estaban ya relajados. Hogwarts se veía lleno de alumnos ociosos que paseaban por los terrenos, jugaban al quidditch o se entretenían conversando en las salas comunes. Tan sólo un par de días separaban su vida de estudiante de la vida real y aquello era algo que inquietaba a los alumnos de séptimo curso que ya empezaban a mirar el castillo con ojos melancólicos, aquel lugar donde entraron siendo niños y de donde saldrían hechos hombres y mujeres, el lugar donde habían crecido, habían reído y llorado, habían disfrutado y conocido amigos para siempre.

Como todos los años, el curso se despediría con el banquete de fin de curso al cual había que añadir fiesta de despedida para los alumnos de último curso. Por esta vez, Harry, Ron y Hermione no tuvieron que preocuparse por encontrar pareja para la fiesta. Harry iría con Cho, que aunque ya no era profesora, había sido invitada para la graduación de Harry, Ron iría con Padma y Hermione guardaba celosamente para ese día el anuncio público de su relación con Draco. Era algo que tenían acordado, aunque para ello tuvieran que seguir viéndose a escondidas hasta ese momento, de todas formas a estas alturas ya les resultaba incluso cómico.

El último día llegó, y además de los preparativos de la fiesta también comenzaron a hacer las maletas. Harry se preparaba para guardar sus cosas en el baúl. Un montón de ropa aguardaba sobre la colcha de color verde de su cama. Al abrirlo vio en el fondo su antigua túnica de Gryffindor. Le asaltó una sensación mezcla de nostalgia y remordimiento. Después miró su túnica de Slytherin, cuya serpiente brillaba a sus ojos, y la colocó encima de la de Gryffindor, como queriendo así aceptar definitivamente lo que era. Siempre había sido un Slytherin aunque lo hubiera rechazado durante años, era la serpiente de Slytherin la que había hecho que venciera al final, era aquella casa verde y plata a la que siempre había pertenecido y a la cual debía su futuro libre de amenazas, su libertad, y la que como bien dijo en una ocasión el sombrero seleccionador, le ayudó en su camino a la grandeza. Él, Harry Potter, era el heredero de Slytherin. Sonrió al mirar a su alrededor y se sorprendió al pensar que incluso podría echar de menos aquella habitación que al principio había asumido como un castigo ligado a su destino. Recordó como en su primer curso, en el momento de la selección, lo que más le preocupaba era no ser seleccionado para Slytherin porque a esa casa habían pertenecido todos los magos malvados. Rió por la ironía del recuerdo. Ahora era él el heredero de Slytherin quien había derrotado a Voldemort, y pese a ser Slytherin no era malvado. Tampoco lo era Draco, como había podido descubrir aunque fuera tarde. Al final, muchos de los prejuicios infundados que creyó cuando llegó al mundo mágico habían caído por su propio peso.

Un ritual similar aconteció a cada uno de los chicos. Habían sido siete años llenos de recuerdos, y mientras llenaban sus baúles con objetos físicos iban rememorando otras muchas cosas que quedarían en sus memorias para siempre. Draco hizo su equipaje con cierta tristeza, siempre había tenido la seguridad de adonde volver, pero ahora ya no tenía familia, tan solo una enorme y fría mansión vacía, y el peso de la conciencia y el temor por su asesinato. Tanto Snape como Dumbledore se habían encargado de tranquilizarle al respecto, dándole su apoyo y convenciéndole de que el juicio que se realizaría saldría bien. Además tenía por delante muchos trámites en cuanto a su herencia, sólo que le aliviaba que Snape, que ahora se había convertido en su tutor, le ayudaría. El mundo en el que había vivido desde siempre se había derrumbado, el claro futuro al que le habían destinado había desaparecido, y ahora él era el único dueño de su vida. Había tomado una decisión secreta, que no había comentado ni siquiera a Hermione, y que había tomado forma durante esa última semana, sabía que era una locura y que jamás había pensado en ello, pero los días de reflexión después de lo ocurrido, perdido como estaba, habían hecho que se perfilara como una opción prometedora.

Ron preparaba la ropa para guardarla en el viejo baúl, heredado como tantas cosas de uno de sus hermanos mayores. Aunque esta vez ya no se sentía a la sombra de uno de ellos. Seguía siendo impulsivo y cabezota, sólo tenía que pensar en cualquiera de sus discusiones con Harry o Hermione para recordarlo, pero había ganado algo que nunca había tenido y que era lo que le mantenía a la sombra de sus hermanos. Había descubierto la confianza en si mismo. Siempre había estado al lado de Harry como fiel amigo que era, pero tenía que admitir que en cierto modo se refugiaba detrás de Harry y Hermione. No se consideraba especialmente hábil para nada además de que para cualquier cosa siempre tenía alguien a quien tomar como ejemplo. En el futuro que le esperaba ya no tendría todos los días a sus amigos a su lado, le daba algo de tristeza pero en el fondo sentía ilusión por enfrentarse él solo a la vida. Había conocido el amor junto a Padma, había llegado a ser prefecto y capitán de Gryffindor, había usado el patronus para salvar a sus compañeros, había conseguido hacerse animago, había perdonado a su amiga y salvado la vida a su enemigo Malfoy, había descubierto su vocación profesional… En resumen, había conseguido tanto o más que cualquiera de sus hermanos o amigos, o quizás no fuera suficiente, pero la verdad era que él se sentía orgulloso y realizado por lo que había logrado.

En el dormitorio de las chicas en la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione trataba de hacer su equipaje inútilmente, ya que Parvati y Lavender aún tenían la habitación llena de cosas por todos lados, más preocupadas por arreglarse para la fiesta que por ordenar sus baúles. No pudo evitar pensar en que echaría de menos el alboroto que las chicas solían armar con la más mínima cosa, en otro momento tal vez la habrían puesto de mal humor, pero ahora le daba pena no volver a compartir con ellas alguna noche de cotilleos o veladas adivinatorias que tanto la habían sacado de quicio.

Sobre su cama tenía, aparte de la ropa, una montaña de libros, el triple de lo que cualquier estudiante había acumulado en los siete años en Hogwarts. Pensaba que el hechizo que había hecho sobre el baúl para que el interior se agrandara fuera suficiente. Guardó la Nimbus 2001 que entró perfectamente, sonrió, aquella escoba significaba tanto para ella… Sin darse cuenta se llevó la mano al colgante que nuevamente lucía sobre su escote. Se iba de Hogwarts encontrando el amor de su vida, a quien había rescatado de las tinieblas. Agradecía sin palabras que sus destinos se hubieran cruzado. Muchas veces había pensado en que no habría creído si alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría siendo novia de Draco Malfoy, pero con lágrimas en los ojos sonreía alegrada al recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a él y mejor aún, impaciente por ver lo que le deparaba el futuro.

- ¿Qué te parece este vestido?- dijo Parvati sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

Hermione se dio la vuelta sonriendo e intentando disimular sus ojos empañados.

- ¿Crees que se me marca demasiado la barriga?- dijo Parvati poniéndose de perfil.

- Creo que te queda muy bien.- dijo Hermione.

La voz de Hermione sonaba algo tomada y Parvati se giró para mirarla.

- Ay Hermione ¿por qué lloras?- dijo Parvati abrazándola amistosamente.- No te pongas sentimental, mujer. También te echaré de menos, puedes visitarme en Rumanía cuando quieras. ¡¡Querrás ver a mis gemelos!¿no? Además ¡tienes que venir a la boda!

Parvati se separó para mirarla, Hermione lloraba pero sonreía a la vez.

- Claro que si.- dijo Hermione sonriendo pero volviendo a llorar sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Eran lágrimas de tristeza y alegría mezcladas. Sólo el hecho de ver a Parvati le había hecho tomar conciencia de todo lo que habían crecido y madurado. Ahí tenía a Parvati, que sin dejar de ser igual de alocada que siempre, también había madurado e iba a ser mamá y formar una familia.

- Por cierto, Hermione ¿con quien vas a ir a la fiesta?- preguntó Parvati.

- No cambias ¿eh?- respondió Hermione sin tener más remedio que reírse.- Es una sorpresa…

Y tanto que fue una sorpresa. Nadie se sorprendió al ver entrar al Gran Comedor a Harry y Cho, Padma y Ron o Charlie y Parvati, pero todos los ojos se volvieron a mirar curiosos y sin dar crédito cuando vieron entrar a Draco y Hermione, exultantes, podría decirse que incluso un aura los rodeaba. Era su primera aparición pública juntos y ambos estaban algo inquietos pero contentos. Cuando pasaron por las mesas donde estaban los Slytherins se estrecharon aún más las manos entrelazas, ni siquiera pensaron en devolverles la mirada, pero algunos de los Slytherins que no eran prejuiciosos les vitoreaban, como Stuart y Adam. Draco se giró entonces para saludarlos y Hermione aprovechó para girarse también y mostrarles a todos el colgante que llevaba orgullosamente en el cuello. Claro que había también un grupo que les miraban recelosamente, incluso con asco. Aquellos que antes habían sido sus amigos ahora le miraban con desprecio, como si fueran superiores. Al ver la cara de Crabbe y Goyle, incluso Pansy Parkinson, que se agarraba fuertemente al brazo de Goyle como para demostrar que no le traumatizaba aquella visión, Draco sintió lástima por ellos. Le inspiraba lástima que siguieran pensando de una forma tan retrógrada, y para colmar el vaso de lo que la cara roja de Pansy Parkinson era capaz de soportar, se giró hacia Hermione y la besó delicadamente en los labios. Ella sonrió. Sabía por su mirada lo que significaba pero él quiso confirmarlo con un "Gracias". Era un agradecimiento por haberle hecho ver la luz, sino hubiera irrumpido en su vida revolucionándolo todo, sin duda estaría sentado con Crabbe y Goyle sumido en la oscuridad de una actitud estúpida.

El resto de las casas fueron bastante más comprensivas aunque también estaban muy sorprendidos. Hermione y Draco se dirigían hacia la mesa donde estaban Harry y Ron, y la chica dedicó una pícara sonrisa y un guiño al pasar frente a Parvati y Lavender, que aún no habían podido cerrar la boca ni los ojos. Minutos más tarde, después del shock inicial, las dos chicas se enfrascaron en una divertida discusión sobre cómo no habían conseguido averiguar tan jugoso cotilleo, poniendo en duda sus métodos de adivinación.

Harry y Ron aceptaron sonrientes que Draco se sentara con ellos en aquella noche tan especial, pero no les dio tiempo a hablar ya que Dumbledore se disponía a hacer el discurso de final de curso que daría inicio al banquete y a la fiesta.

- Un año más se va, como es inevitable en el ir y venir de Hogwarts.- comenzó Dumbledore.- Pero este curso quedará en la memoria de todos como aquel en el que terminó la amenaza de Voldemort. Todos sabéis la historia, no es el momento de repetirla.- Dumbledore miró a Harry sabiendo que éste no quería volver a ser halagado, nunca había buscado el protagonismo aunque hubiera sido acusado de ello muchas veces.- Pero sí es el momento de decir que Hogwarts se enorgullece de haber forjado entre sus muros a valerosos jóvenes, inteligentes compañeros, nobles personas y astutos alumnos. Hogwarts se enorgullece de haberos enseñado parte de los secretos del mundo mágico para que lleguéis a ser sin duda unos excelentes magos y brujas, pero lo más importante es que Hogwarts se enorgullece de haberos inculcado algo más importante que meros conocimientos escolares, aquellos principios que nos hacen crecer como personas. Habéis crecido al cobijo de las milenarias piedras de Hogwarts, llenas de sabiduría, pero también habéis crecido aprendiendo valores importantes para la vida como el sentido de la amistad, de la responsabilidad, de la verdad…- Dumbledore iba mirando Hermione, Parvati, Draco…- podría seguir diciendo cosas que habéis aprendido los cuarenta alumnos que hay en séptimo curso, pero es más valioso que vosotros mismos seáis descubráis qué es aquello que habéis aprendido. En vuestra vida futura tendréis muchas oportunidades, muchas situaciones donde poner a prueba aquello que habéis aprendido. No se puede esperar que todo el mundo escoja el camino correcto, pero lo que no debéis olvidar nunca es que no somos lo que somos sino lo que elegimos. El futuro depende de nuestra elección- Dumbledore miró a Harry de nuevo y éste asintió sonriendo. La gente empezó a aplaudir creyendo que el discurso había acabado.- Un momento, aún hay algo que anunciar. Ciertas personas fueron castigadas a principios de curso, pero me consta que finalmente lograron salvar sus problemas con diferencia.- Draco y Hermione se miraron sonriendo.- Por ello, los cien puntos que fueron restados a principios de curso tanto a Slytherin como a Gryffindor, serán devueltos. Y con esto…me parece que no se han arreglado mucho las cosas…¡Hay empate! Por lo tanto Gryffindor y Slytherin ganan la copa de las casas. Y ahora, que comience el banquete.

El Gran comedor se llenó de los colores verdes y rojos, plateados y dorados, el banquete y la fiesta se alargaron hasta bien entrada la noche, pues ninguno quería que llegara el inevitable día siguiente en el que tendrían que salir fuera del amparo de Hogwarts. Tanto la noche y el día siguiente estuvieron llenos de despedidas, aunque la mayoría de ellos sabía que se volverían a ver pronto, ya fuera en sus estudios profesionales o por un simple contacto de amistad. Todos se llevaban de Hogwarts a grandes amigos para toda la vida.

Los exámenes de ingreso para la escuela de aurores no eran hasta finales de Agosto, y Hermione pasó la mayor parte del verano estudiando. Apenas se habían visto después de salir de Hogwarts ya que tras recibir sus calificaciones de los Éxtasis, que les fueron bastante bien, todos tenían solicitudes y papeleos que cumplimentar para sus carreras profesionales. Tampoco había podido ver a Draco todo lo que quisiera porque él también había estado muy ocupado con temas que el Ministerio debía poner en orden después del suceso de sus padres, como el juicio, que se solucionó satisfactoriamente. Lo que más le apenaba era que le esperaban cinco años en la escuela de aurores y seguramente sólo podría verlo en vacaciones. Ninguno de los dos había cumplido los 18 años, por lo que no podían utilizar la magia para verse. Hasta Septiembre no serían mayores de edad, pero Draco estaba estudiando para aprobar el examen que le permitiera aparecerse y así poder ver a Hermione siempre que quisiera.

El día que empezaban las clases, Hermione se sentía triste. Estaba en la puerta de la escuela y veía a muchos jóvenes por allí, entusiasmados por el comienzo del curso. Ella, sin embargo, echaba de menos Hogwarts, y sobretodo a Draco, Harry y Ron. Estaba allí, de pie, pensando en que una nueva etapa empezaría para ella en cuanto subiera aquellos escalones cuando una voz detrás suya le habló:

-¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a Draco, fue corriendo hacia él, se abrazaron y se besaron con muchas ganas, porque hacía un mes que no se veían.

-¡Has venido!- dijo Hermione ilusionada.

-Claro, la lechuza que me mandaste el otro día me dejó preocupado. No podía perderme tu primer día de clase.- dijo Draco mientras le sonreía.

Hermione pudo ver que Draco llevaba varios libros también. Pensó que se habría olvidado de comprar algunos.

-Pero... ¿para que traes esto? Creo que los compré todos.- dijo Hermione mirando los libros, que ella ya tenía.

-Verás, te quería dar una sorpresa, también voy a ser auror.

Hermione no sabía como se las había apañado para que no se enterara, ni cuando había estudiado, ni cuando había hecho el examen, y mucho menos...¿Malfoy auror? Si se lo hubieran dicho cuando entró en Hogwarts se lo hubiera tomado a broma. Draco, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando por la cara que ponía Hermione, le explicó:

-Por eso apenas he podido verte este verano, he tenido que estudiar en un mes todo lo que tú has estudiado durante el curso. Hice el examen de ingreso otro día porque ya sabes los líos que he tenido con el Ministerio y me hicieron un justificante. Y bueno... después de lo que ocurrió con mis padres, pensé que era lo que tenía que hacer, ser auror, y así limpiar el nombre de mi familia. No quiero que cuando algún día tengamos hijos te avergüences de que lleven el apellido Malfoy.

Esto último emocionó a Hermione.

-Yo nunca me avergonzaría de algo tuyo.- dijo Hermione.

-Y había pensado otra cosa...- dijo Malfoy poniéndose colorado.- pronto podremos hacer el examen para aparecernos y...quizás te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo, estoy muy solo en aquella casa tan grande...

A Hermione casi le da algo al escucharlo. Era una buena idea, si aprobaban el examen, podrían vivir juntos, solo aparecerse por las mañanas y después volver a casa apareciéndose de nuevo.

-¡Por supuesto que si!.- dijo Hermione muy emocionada solo de pensar en irse a vivir con Malfoy.- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Ah, pensé que te gustaría verlo. Es la portada de hoy del "Quidditch al día"- dijo Draco entregándole el periódico a Hermione.

El "Quidditch al día" era el periódico deportivo del mundo mágico. Hermione contuvo un grito de alegría cuando vio la portada "Presentado ante los medios y la afición el nuevo buscador de los Tutshill Tornados: Harry Potter". Y luego vio la foto donde salía Harry mostrando la túnica de quidditch de los Tutshill Tornados con H.Potter bordado en la espalda. Hermione no sabía mucho de quidditch pero si sabía que era el mejor equipo de Inglaterra.

-Pensándolo bien, si tenemos hijos... al menos serán sangre limpia.- dijo Hermione, que le hubiera dado vergüenza sacar el tema de los hijos si no lo hubiese sacado Malfoy antes. El tema de los sangre limpia y los sangre sucia había sido el tema principal en su relación con Malfoy durante todos los años que habían estado en Hogwarts.

-Eso es lo de menos.- dijo Draco.

Besó en la mejilla a Hermione, y subieron la escalera de entrada cogidos de la mano, a empezar una nueva vida.

Diez años más tarde, Inglaterra volvía a celebrar los Mundiales de quidditch. Era una buena ocasión para reunirse de nuevo, ya que hacía al menos tres años que no se veían, desde la boda de Ron, donde Harry fue el padrino. Inglaterra había llegado a la final, y finalmente había ganado la copa. Tanto si ganaban como si no, habían quedado para cenar en el Caldero Chorreante.

Los medios de comunicación abarrotaban el bar, todo estaba lleno de fotógrafos y periodistas que trataban de hablar con Harry, que era el buscador de la selección nacional, y gracias a él habían ganado. El dueño del Caldero Chorreante les había guardado una sala privada para que no los molestaran. Harry y Ron miraban el reloj, Hermione se estaba retrasando demasiado. Si no hubiese podido ir les hubiese avisado, pensaron, o quizás había surgido algo, con todo el jaleo de los mundiales los aurores estaban puestos en alerta, por si pasaba algo. Empezaban a preocuparse cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió.

Entró Malfoy y mientras, sujetaba la puerta para que entrase Hermione. Malfoy llevaba sobre el otro brazo a un niño de unos dos años, con el pelo rubio platino. La imagen les hizo gracia, quien se lo iba a decir. Pero más gracia les hizo ver entrar a Hermione, tras una prominente barriga y andando con dificultad hasta la mesa, estaba embarazada por lo menos de 8 meses. Se saludaron todos efusivamente, dieron la enhorabuena a Harry y se sentaron a la mesa.

-Dios mío, tengo los pies que me van a estallar.- dijo Hermione.

-Hemos tardado más porque Hermione no puede ir muy deprisa, y además estaban todos los periodistas ahí fuera y no hacían más que preguntarnos.- dijo Malfoy.

Hermione y Draco también se habían sorprendido al entrar. En la mesa junto a la chimenea, estaban Harry, Cho, Ron y Padma. Harry tenía sentada sobre su regazo a una niña, que era igualita que Cho, pero con el pelo azabache revuelto y los ojos verdes de Harry. Por el otro lado, Padma mecía una sillita donde dormía un niño pecoso y pelirrojo.

-Ya pensábamos que los aurores habíais tenido algún aviso. Habría sido una pena porque con el trabajo que nos ha costado organizar todo y lo bien que había salido...- dijo Padma.

-Leí en "El profeta" que habíais estado en el extranjero cogiendo a algunos magos tenebrosos que tramaban algo ¿no?- dijo Harry.

Hermione y Draco se habían convertido en unos renombrados aurores, y a menudo salían en "El profeta". Ron, que trabajaba como sanador en San Mungo, estaba más al tanto que Harry, porque Padma trabajaba en el Ministerio.

-Si, bueno, Hermione se quedó en casa porque estaba embarazada del pequeño Draco y podía ser peligroso, pero me ayudó mucho ¿verdad?.- dijo Draco a Hermione.

-Ya sabéis, los libros y yo... si algo nos dejaron los padres de Draco era una surtida biblioteca sobre Artes Oscuras, y nos ha venido muy bien.- dijo Hermione.

El niño rubio, que también se llamaba Draco, era una copia en miniatura del padre, llevaba una pequeña túnica verde de quidditch, de Slytherin y jugaba con una serpiente de peluche.

-Veo que ya estáis enseñándolo para cuando vaya a Hogwarts.- dijo Harry al fijarse en el niño.- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Dos.- dijo Hermione.

-Entonces igual que Lily y Viktor.- dijo Cho señalando a su hija y al niño de Ron.

Diciendo esto, Lily intentó quitarle la serpiente de peluche que tenía Draco jr en la mano, el niño dio un tirón y se la quitó mirándola como con ganas de pegarle además de decirle "Tonta", entonces Lily se puso a llorar. Harry la acunaba intentado que dejara de llorar y le dio una escoba de juguete a ver si se callaba.

-Es igual que su padre.- dijo Hermione riéndose.

-Será de Slytherin, por supuesto.- dijo Draco.

-No, de eso nada, será de Gryffindor.- dijo Hermione.

-No, no, será de Slytherin.- insistió Draco. Parecía que no era la primera vez que hablaban sobre el tema.

-Bueno, pero la pequeña Hermione será una Gryffindor seguro.- dijo Hermione mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Hermione le quitó la serpiente al niño y le dio un libro infantil donde salían dibujos de hechizos y que hizo que se entretuviera.

-Lily será buscadora ¿verdad?.- dijo Harry a la niña, que no parecía que la escoba de juguete la hubiera calmado, pero se puso a mezclar cosas en una copa vacía, muy entretenida.

-Parece que le van más las pociones, no es por nada.- dijo Ron.

-Por lo que veo, los tres coincidirán en el mismo curso en Hogwarts.- dijo Harry.- espero que den menos problemas que nosotros.

-Hermione Malfoy.- dijo Cho pensando en la niña que iba a tener Hermione.- a los profesores de Hogwarts les va a parecer raro cuando tengan que llamarla ¿no?

-Me imagino que sí.- dijo Hermione.

El colgante de plata con una D y una H engarzadas con una serpiente, relució ante la luz de la chimenea, al igual que las alianzas en forma de serpiente que ella y Draco llevaban. Así empezaron a recordar los años que habían estado en Hogwarts y así fue como contaron esta historia que acabo de escribir.

0o0o0o0o0 FIN 0o0o0o0o0

**¡Bueno! Ya está aquí el final. Aunque sea resumido ya todos sabemos un poco lo que pasará con ellos después de unos años jejejeje. Y bueno, admito que me gustó mucho escribir la parte de cuando dejan Hogwarts, el discurso de Dumbledore (tan típico de los finales de los libros jejejeje) y bueno en general era como un resumen de todo lo que habían madurado a lo largo de los años que habían pasado en Hogwarts.**

**Me comentáis muchísimas cositas, intentaré resumirlas:**

**Me alegro que me digáis que mis personajes no son muy OOC (aún estoy riendo por el comentario de Sirenitus que me decía que por fin un ff con el Harry odioso de los libros jejejeje). Sé que muchos de vosotros querían que Harry se convirtiera en animago, pero no lo hice. Bien podría haber retomado sus lecciones con Sirius después, pero para mí lo importante de todo eso era darle importancia al personaje de Ron. Es un personaje que me gusta mucho, y no quería que en este ff estuviera infravalorado. Además, también me harta que Harry siempre se salga con la suya ¿es que siempre tiene que conseguirlo todo? Pues no, así que no Harry animago XDDDDD (qué mala soy jejeje)**

**Reconozco que cuando escribí este ff atravesaba mi etapa de "odio a Sirius Black" jejeje (ya veis, las vueltas que da la vida XD) y aunque intenté escribirle lo mejor que pude, está claro que su personaje me vino muy bien para muchas partes del argumento, como me decía tb Sirenitus "me quedó muy Lupin" XD.**

**Por ejemplo, Isa, que empezó a leer el ff el otro día y me dejó mensaje en el cap 17, pues nada, a todos aquellos que empiecen a leerlo ahora ¡no os olvidéis de dejarme vuestras opiniones! Si me mandáis reviews firmados puedo seguir contestándolos aunque el ff haya acabado.**

**Me alegro también que os gustara el "reencuentro" de Draco y Hermione, ya dije que quedó algo empalagoso para mi gusto, como bien secunda Amsp14 q dice q le gusta mas el dialogo y la acción jejeje, pero necesitaba hacer ese reencuentro, después de todo lo que les hice pasar a los pobreticos…**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de los 57 capítulos y que han estado leyendo la historia, o dejaron de leerla, igualmente, muchas gracias a todos de corazón:**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de este capítulo a: Lady Lathenia (¡gracias por re-re-re-leer el ff ¡es un orgullo para mi), Amsp14, Danybel, Hermiwg, Moony, Isa, Pauly (parotida), Kenya, Terry Moon, Nulka90 y Sirenitus.**

**Y no hace falta que os diga que ya sabéis por donde encontrarme, cualquier cosita y enviarme un mensajito, mail o lo que sea.**

**Eternamente agradecida**

**Vuestra amiga**

**Akasha Bennington**


End file.
